The Pod Squad Kryptonian Adventure
by sdcheesehead
Summary: Liz has a vision that Max’s son Zan is in trouble, so the group is on their way to Metropolis, to rescue Zan and meet up with Clark. It'll take the combine efforts of both set of aliens and friends to defeat the forces of Zod and Khivar.
1. Prologue

**The Pod Squad – Kryptonian Adventure**  
Author: sdcheesehead  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Roswell or Smallville. The characters of "Roswell" belong to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, WB, and UPN. The characters of "Smallville" are based on the WB TV Series based on the DC Comics Character "Superman" created by Jerry Seigel and Joe Shuster. Smallville and its characters are copyright of Warner Bros. & DC Comics. They are not mine and no infringements of these rights are intended.  
I borrowed a few lines from the "Smallville" "Pilot", "Stray" & "Ryan" episode, and paraphrase what transpired between Clark & Ryan in episodes "Stray" & "Ryan". Also I explained a little of Lionel's position, with the help of episodes "Transference" & "Oracle". I borrowed, from "Roswell", the generalization of Liz & Max's story of him healing her, an explanation of the Royal Four, the birth of Zan (Max's son), and the sacrifice that Tess made, even though I'm not a big Tess fan.  
Couples: L/M, M/M, I/K, & Clark/Chloe

**Prologue **

Max, Liz, Michael, Maria, Isabel & Kyle are traveling east on I-70 in Colorado, about 10 miles from the Kansas state border.

_It's been three months since we've left our homes behind in Roswell. Max and I were married in a quiet little church in the mountains. The ceremony was really sweet; I just wish I could've shared it with my family. We haven't had any contact with anyone back in Roswell since we left for fear that the special unit has them under surveillance, except for my journal, which I sent by Fed Ex to my father. My journal explains everything that has happened to me, since I was shot three years ago at the Crashdown. Max saved me that day, by laying his hand on my wound and healing me. After that fateful day, I learned that there was more truth to the 1947 Roswell crash than I originally believed. _

_Max, Isabel, Michael & Tess survived that crash, and were transported to what we refer to as the pod chamber. Here, they laid in incubation until they hatched, yes hatched around 1990. When they hatched they looked like they were 5 or 6 years old. They would later be known as the Royal Four, and are half-breeds, part human, part alien (from Antar). Max is considered the rightful King of Antar. Isabel is his sister and considered a Princess on Antar. Michael is Max's 2nd in command. He was bonded to Isabel on Antar, but that'll never happen in this world. Tess was the bride to Zan (Max) on Antar, but after she tricked Max into consummating their relationship, where she became pregnant, and then killed Alex, our best friend, she hightailed it to Antar in the Granolith. Max has realized that whatever destiny was written in that alien book, wasn't going to happen here on Earth. When Tess returned to Earth with the baby, whom she named Zan, running from the military, she sacrificed herself to save her son and the rest of the group. This sacrifice left the remaining Royal Four wondering if they will be able to pull their remaining powers together to eventually defeat Kivar, when the time comes. Tess mentioned to Max that the reason she had to come back to Earth was because Antar had rejected Zan because he was all human. Because of this development and Tess's death, Max gave his son up for adoption, so he could live a normal life without the alien chaos we live with everyday. _

_Through the last three years, we have been running from the FBI's special unit, the Skin's (another alien race) and Kivar (the present ruler of Antar). All of this is documented in my journal, and I asked my father to read my journal and to pass it on to my mother and Amy (Maria's mother) and than after they were all aware of the truth, they were suppose to go out to the area where the pod chamber was, and burn the book. We told them that we loved them and that everything will be all right, but will it ever be? My powers have also been developing more and more each day. I'm able to do most of the same things as the other's, except I've been given the ability to see the future, which is very weird, but it has saved us many times on our little road trip. Well, I might as well try to keep Max up. He's been driving most of the night, and everyone else is sleeping in the back of the van._

"So, how are you doing? Are you tired yet?"

"Not too bad", Max said "I think we're going to have to stop for gas soon", sticking his hand outside the van, and touching the side of the van "and a color change wouldn't hurt either", changing the color of the van from white to royal blue.  
Sliding up beside him, Liz reached down, and laid her hand on his thigh, and rested her head on his shoulder, "So, where are we off to now?"

"I'm thinking we could head cross country, I think we need to move eastward, since the special unit has tracked us to this area of the country, maybe we can work our way towards Boston, and look up Jesse, for Isabel's sake, she's looking really miserable".

"Sounds like a plan", Liz said tiredly, as she drifted off to sleep.

**Metropolis – In a small rural housing development.**

Brett is sleeping in his bed surrounded by his adoptive parents Bob and Brenda Chambers. They were the perfect couple to ever ask for an adoptive baby. They were unable to have children, and when they got the call in the middle of the night, 3 months ago saying there was an infant ready to adopt, they jumped at the opportunity. Now, standing there above their son's bed, they were beginning to have doubts. Brett should look like a typical 6mth old baby, but the child sleeping in his bed could've easily passed as a 6 year old. He was also very intelligent, already able to read and able to surpass most 4th graders, Bob and Brenda decided to take him to Summerholt Institute, and have him tested. Summerholt Institute is a research facility, that they've heard deals with abnormal situations, like Brett's condition. Their appointment is today and they really don't' know what to expect. Summerholt is located on the outskirts of Metropolis, and the Chambers are hoping they can come away with some answers to their child's increased growth and intelligence.

**Smallville – Kent Farm**

Clark has been up since 3am doing chores on the farm. He finds it so much easier to do them in the dark, away from prying eyes. This particular morning he was thinking about what he was going to do with his life. Just recently, he's learned that a Kryptonian villain named Zod, is coming after him. Clark was wondering what that held for him, because since his Earth bound father's death, Clark has taken on the duties of keeping the farm going, in doing so, putting his college life on hold, and now having the added pressures of worrying about Zod. His mother was also stepping up, and doing what she thought she had to do, to keep the family going. She recently took over the Senate seat that her late husband Jonathan had just been elected to, before his untimely death, so she is rarely around, but today she was home.

Clark walks into the Kent kitchen to the smell of pancakes and sausage. Martha has always had meals on the table for her men and today was no exception. Clark walks over to the refrigerator and grabs the milk carton, drinking directly from it.

"Clark Kent, how many times must I remind you to use a glass, I thought I raised you better than that" Mrs. Kent said, smiling at Clark, "where did you learn your manners?"

Clark's response was always the same, for this daily routine "On a farm, mom, on a farm" grabbing the glass.

"So, are you off to some kind of Senate engagement today?" Pouring himself a glass of milk.

"Yeah, I have a meeting at the Summerholt Institute about some of their recent discoveries, they are looking for some more funding, from the state, so I guess they think they can wine and dine me, but I'll never forget what they did to you and Ryan, so they've got to be pretty convincing for me to even consider dropping any funding into their organization, but I guess this is part of my job." Martha informed Clark.

Summerholt Institute had held both Clark and Ryan, a child that had special abilities too, against their will. The Institute ran unconventional test on both of them, and almost killed each of them, in separate incidents. Ryan was able to read people's minds, all except Clark's. His father used him and his abilities to commit crimes, such as robberies. Ryan ran away, and ended up on the Kent's doorstep, after Martha hit him with a car. Ryan, eventually learned of Clark's secret and even saw his spacecraft. Eventually, social services found an aunt of his, who he went to live with, but things didn't work out well there, and his aunt was convinced by Summerholt to turn over responsibility of Ryan to them. They ran tests on him, and discovered a tumor on his brain. He ended up calling Clark for help, who broke him out of Summerholt. Unfortunately, the tumor was deadly, and Ryan passed away.

"Do you want me to go with you, because I really don't trust that place?" Clark offered.

"Well, Lionel said he would pick me up, and take me there, so I don't think you need to come, but keep your cell phone handy, just in case, I don't trust that place either."

"Charged and ready, you call me, if you need me, and I'll be there in a flash" Clark grinned.

Lionel Luthor has known about Clark's secret ever since he had touched the black "transference" stone, where he was downloaded with all the knowledge of Krypton, including Clark's true identity as Kal-El. This was about the same time that the 2nd meteor shower hit Smallville. He has kept it a secret from everyone for over a year, but in January, he decided to tell Jonathan about what he knew, but Jonathan didn't trust Lionel Luthor and from a heated fight in the barn Jonathan suffered a heart attack, taking his life, and ultimately making it Lionel's fault for provoking this in the first place. Recently, the Kent's have learned of Lionel's knowledge, and how Jor-El, Clark's biological father, has been using Lionel's body as a vessel to communicate with Clark. They were also informed of his part in the death of Jonathan Kent. Clark still doesn't trust Lionel, completely, but what choice does he have? From what he has learned General Zod is coming. Zod was a Kryptonian General who was banished to the Phantom Zone by Clark's father Jor-El for crimes that eventually resulted in the destruction of Krypton. The Phantom Zone is a floating black square, which is used as a Kryptonian prison, where its inmates are held captive to travel through space for eternity. So he has bigger fish to worry about, than Lionel Luthor.


	2. Summerholt Institute

**Chapter 1: Summerholt Institute**

_Liz is walking into this tall multi-storied glass building, with a black marble slab in front of it with "Summerholt Institute" inscribed in it. She is wearing a white lab coat, as if she works there, going about her normal routine. She notices an apprehensive couple at the front counter holding the hand of a young man, couldn't be much older than 6 years old. This boy looked so familiar to her, with his dark hair and his soulful dark eyes, but she brushes it off and continues to go through the double doors, into her lab. Realizing that she is dreaming, Liz takes this opportunity to look at what her life might be like, if she had been accepted at Harvard, and pursued her dream to become a molecular biologist. Than her dream shifts into the future and she sees this same little boy, strapped to a table, with all these needles and tubes attached to his body. In the background, she sees the young man's x-ray and a blown up picture of his blood cells. The blood cells look just like Max's. Then all of a sudden, the young man can't take any more poking and prodding, he sits up and uncontrollably sends out white energy blasts from his hands destroying the lab. _

Liz, with her head on her husband's shoulder, shoots straight up, out of her slumber and shouts a single word "Zan".

**Summerholt Institute **

"Mom, why are you taking me to this place, I'm not sick, am I?" Brett questioned his mother.

"No honey, it's just that you're such a special young man and very intelligent, these doctors would like to talk with you to see how smart our young man really is?" Brenda comforted her son. There was also an exchanged glance between herself and her husband, which clearly stated, "are we doing the right thing?"

They entered the Institute, and registered at the front counter, and then they had to sit in the waiting room, filling out the mounds of paperwork the receptionist gave them.

Lionel had Senator Kent picked up, by helicopter, from the Kent farm, and had her transported to his Metropolis building, where he had a limo waiting for them. When they arrived at the Institute, Lionel escorted Senator Kent through the double doors, where Dr. Madison was waiting for them.

"Senator Martha Kent, it's an honor to meet you, my name is Dr. Lisa Madison, and I will be your tour guide for the day." Lisa offered her hand to Martha, with a big smile on her face. "Will Mr. Luthor be accompanying us today, because I wasn't aware he was going to be accompany you and I need to get the appropriate security clearance for him?" she asked nervously.

"Yes he will, is there a problem?"

"Oh no, I just need to get him checked in. Can I get you anything, while you're waiting?" she asked, while escorting them toward the waiting room.

"No thank you, we're fine," Martha said, as she and Lionel worked their way over to the waiting room.

In the waiting room, Martha noticed a young boy playing with some blocks in the corner. She just couldn't help herself; she has always had a heart for kids, since she was unable to have children of her own. Luckily, Clark literally dropped into their laps, during the 1st meteor shower, and they were able to raise him as their son. Martha stood up, and walked over to the young man.

"Hi, my name's Martha, what's yours?"

With an approval nod from his parents, he said "Brett"

"Do you enjoy playing with blocks" Martha was smiling and helping Brett build a little house

"It's okay," he said.

"How old are you?" At this point, Bob spoke up and said "6", he wasn't lying, he was after all 6 months old. Martha went over and introduced herself to the Chambers.

"So, what's a bright young man like Brett doing here?" Martha questioned. Lionel was sitting in the background, looking through some of the science magazines, all the while keeping his ears tuned to the conversation.

"Well, you hit the nail on the head, Brett is a very bright boy, and we wanted to have his intelligence tested, to see what kind of program to start him in at school" Brenda lied. How could she tell a total stranger that her 6-month-old baby was growing too rapidly and is too intelligent?

A nurse came out of the back office, "Brett, are you ready to come back?" All three of the Chambers rose to go back, but the nurse stopped Bob and Brenda. "We just want to talk to Brett alone, you understand, don't you?"

No, they didn't understand, but they were so new to this, they both just nodded in agreement. They each gave Brett a hug and a kiss, and told him everything would be okay, and sent him back with the nurse.

Martha was sitting back, with a worried look on her face; this was Ryan, all over again and she had a bad feeling about it.

Just as Martha was going to continue her conversation with the Chambers, Dr. Madison was standing before her.

"Well, Senator Kent, Mr. Luthor, are you two ready to go?" handing them each a visitor pass.

Turning towards the Chambers, Martha Kent said, "It was very nice to meet each of you, and I hope you are able to find out what you need, regarding Brett. If you ever need anything, please feel free to call my office." She handed them each her business card.

"Thank you very much, Senator Kent" Bob said.

"You can call me Martha and I hope you two have a nice day" and with that she turned and followed Dr. Madison and Lionel through the double doors.

Max abruptly hit the breaks, bringing everyone out of their slumber.

"Whoa, what the heck" Michael & Kyle exclaimed simultaneously.

"What happen Liz, did you have a flash, are you okay, what's this about Zan?" Max started firing away questions at Liz.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on?" Maria piped up, lifting her head off of Michael's lap.

"Yeah, I was having a great dream at Hugh Hefner's place" commented Kyle, which gave him a deserved disgusted look from Isabel.

"Calm down everyone" Max insisted, and turned his attention towards Liz again, who seemed to still be in shock. "Liz, you did have flash, didn't you?"

Liz nodded, "It's your son, Zan, he's in danger" started Liz, "he was being held at the Summerholt Institute, against his will, and he's a half breed, like you."

"How do you know this, Tess said that Zan was rejected by Antar, because of his human status?" Max commented, clearly confused.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time Tess lied to us" Michael mentioned.

"Can you give us more details, from your vision?" Max continued.

"Well, like I said, he was being held at the Summerholt Institute, wherever that is. He was strapped to a table, with x-ray's and blood work displayed behind him, which clearly showed the green alien cells, similar to you three. The last thing I remember was Zan sitting up, and projecting white energy blast from his hands. Oh, and it looks like he aging faster than humans, he looks like he is about 5 or 6 years old." Everyone in the van sat back, absorbing this new information. Finally, Max spoke up.

"We need to find out where this Summerholt Institute is located. We are coming upon a town called Burlington, Isabel & Kyle, I'm going to find a library, I want you two to go inside, and use their computers to look up the location and everything you can on the Summerholt Institute, I'll be back to pick you up, after we go get some gas." Max directed.

"Michael, I need you to convert some more ones into twenties, so we can fill up on gas, and also, change our license plates to Kansas." He continued.

"After we pick up Isabel & Kyle, we'll have to sit down to eat, and go over our options, and set forth a plan to save Zan." Everyone was in agreement, it was like giving the group a purpose in life, instead of just running from the special unit, and in the process they would be able to reunite Max with his son.

Max turned to Liz and asked tenderly, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, I just want to help out your son, he doesn't know what's happening to him, and he's scared."

**Back at the Summerholt Institute**

Brett had been escorted to a small doctor's office. The nurse took all of his vitals, such as his weight, temperature and blood pressure. Everything checked out to be perfectly normal. She had Brett change into a hospital gown, so they could continue with the routine steps of blood work and x-rays.

Dr. Whitmore was the doctor placed in charge of Brett's case. He had just returned from visiting with this remarkable young man. He could hardly believe he was only 6 months old, and they haven't even begun to subject him to their intelligence test. He had just looked at his x-rays, and everything seemed perfectly normal for a young man, who was approximately 6 years old, but this wasn't the case. Then, there was a knock on his door.

"Dr. Whitmore", the lab technician said.

"Yes, please come in," instructed Dr. Whitmore.

"Dr. Higgins would like a word with you, back in the lab, about the Chamber boy" stated the lab tech.

"Very well, I'm on my way" Dr. Whitmore said. Standing up, he followed the lab tech back to the lab. Once they were in the lab, the technician went back to work, and Dr. Whitmore knocked on Dr. Higgins door.

"Jim, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Chris, we were running the blood work on the Chamber boy, and there is no way we can tell anything from the blood that we drew" he stated with such a blank look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Whitmore asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well, take a look for yourself", Higgins directed him to the microscope, which was already prepped with Brett's blood sample. Dr. Whitmore walked over to the microscope and looked through the eyepiece. He stayed there, motionless for about a minute, before he looked up at Higgins and said, "How can this be? It's green, and it isn't even human."

"Do you think the boy was exposed to the 2nd meteor shower, which hit Smallville last May? Maybe it could be meteor rock contamination." Dr. Higgins questioned.

"Well, first of all, the boy in question wasn't even born at the time of the last meteor shower, but maybe his mother was exposed, during her pregnancy, which may explain the reason it's green, but the sample isn't even human." remarked Dr. Whitmore.

"Wait a minute, the boy this was taken from was about 6 years old, did we get our samples from the wrong subject?" questioned Higgins.

"No, that's one of the reasons his parents brought him in, excessive growth and intelligence. Brett is only 6 months old. Also, I'm not sure who his biological parents are, because the Chambers adopted him 3 months ago, in a closed adoption," stated Dr. Whitmore.

"I think you need to quarantine the boy, until you are able to locate his biological parents" suggested Dr. Higgins.

"I think your right, I'm going to move him into a permanent room, and send his parents home until we are able to determine what is going on with this boy. I also need to contact the FBI, maybe they can help me locate the biological parents of this child." Dr. Whitmore agreed. "Well, I've got some bad news to give to some people, so I hope your day goes better than mine, see you around" and with that Dr. Whitmore left the lab.

First, Dr. Whitmore stopped by the nurse's station, and instructed them to take Brett to his new accommodations, and instructed them on some follow-up test he wanted to run on the young boy. After giving them their instructions, Dr. Whitmore worked his way to the waiting room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Chambers, may I have a word with you" asked Dr. Whitmore of the Chambers.

After sitting in the waiting room for almost 3 hours, with no word of what was going on with their son, the Chambers were already pretty upset. They both got out of their seats, and walked in the direction of the doctor, and follow him to a small conference room.

After everyone was seated, Dr. Whitmore started talking.

"We have run some routine lab work on your son, in which everything turned out normal, except for his blood work. We are afraid that Brett was exposed, possibly in his mother's womb, to the 2nd meteor shower that hit Smallville, last May, which may have given him a rare case of meteor rock contamination. Until we are able to locate his biological parents, in particular his mother, we are forced to quarantine your son from any contact with the outside world" Dr. Whitmore broke the news to the worrisome parents.

"Are you telling us, we can't see our son?" exclaimed Bob Chamber.

"Yes, he is being set up under quarantine conditions, as we speak, and until we are able to locate his biological parents, there will be no contact from the outside world." Dr. Whitmore stated again.

"That's not acceptable", stated Bob, "I demand you give us the chance to see him, before you just usher us out of your facility. That's our son in there, and if anyone has been exposed, it's been us, since we've been caring for him, since his adoption."

"I'm afraid that is our policy, here at the Summerholt Institute, and it's clearly stated in the paperwork, which you signed, upon his admission. It says", reading from the document, " …if it is determined that the subject needs to be quarantine, than the subject will be directed to a closed and secured part of the facility, until the situation is determined to be safe, and the subject no longer requires to be under quarantine conditions."

"We will even take the extra precautions needed to able to see him", pleaded Brenda.

"I'm very sorry, Mrs. Chambers, but that is our policy. I promise to keep you both inform of our process, but I'm afraid I'm not allowed to let you in to see him." Dr. Whitmore stood up and ushered them to the door.

Bob looked dumbfounded, and Brenda just burst into tears. What were they to do? Reluctantly they stood up to leave with tears in their eyes, and a broken heart. Why did they even bring Brett here in the first place?

Meanwhile, Brett was being directed into another room, where the nurse said they wanted to run another test. She told him they were going to strap him down to a table, so he didn't move during the test, and then they were going to slide him into this tube, where he would hear a bunch of clicking noises. The nurse promised that this wouldn't hurt, but Brett wasn't convinced. He had already giving them a pint of blood, he thought, and they had taken x-rays, and stuck him with so many needles, that he had reached his boiling point. As they were strapping him to the table, Brett instinctively sat up, and held out his palm. At that instance, a flash of bright white light emerged from his hand and hit the opposite wall, creating a giant hole. Without thinking, Brett jumped up from the table, ripping out all of the tubes and keeping his hand in front of him, blasting whatever got in his way, for he was going to get out of this place.

Martha Kent was still on her tour, when she heard all the commotion. Martha moved away to a side cubicle, grabbed her cell phone, and dialed Clark's number. "Clark, I need you here, now!!" exclaimed Martha. No sooner than she spoke these words, Clark was standing at her side. "So, what's up?" he said. Surprised, she turned around, and looked up at her son, hanging up her cell phone, "I will never get used to that", she exclaimed. "I don't know, but it sounds like a huge explosion just went off", just after she spoke these words, a few more explosions could be heard going off. Clark sped off to investigate the situation.

As Bob & Brenda were leaving the Summerholt Institute, crying and clutching each other for comfort, they each heard a thundering explosion. They each turned to face the wall behind them, by the receptionist desk and the double doors, where they had last seen their son before they took them away from them. When all of sudden, the wall exploded outwards, catching them in the blast, burying each of them beneath the debris. They were both knocked unconscious.

When Clark entered the hallway of the last explosion, he was shocked to be face to face with a 6-year-old boy. Could he be the one that was causing all of this destruction, Clark wondered, but his question was soon answered when the boy aimed his hand at him.

"Whoa kid, what's going on? Clark asked.

"I'm getting out of here. I don't want to be here, and there's nothing anyone can do about it!" the boy stated flatly.

"I have no problems with that, do you need any help?" Clark suggested.

Brett looked up at Clark, seeing the urgent need to get out this place. Clark's expression was one of extreme fear and uneasiness of their current situation, but since this guy was offering to help him, Brett took him up on his offer. He figure once he found his parents, they could put this place behind them and go home.

"Sure, what's your plan?" asked Brett.

"Come with me, by the way, my name's Clark, and you are?"

"Brett"

"Okay Brett, let's get you out of here." Clark took Brett's hand and led him through the hole in the wall that he had just blasted open, which allowed them to enter the waiting room.

At that moment, Brett broke free from Clark, and ran to his parent's aide. They were buried beneath some of the debris from the blasted out wall and were suffering from many cuts and bruises. Clark joined Brett, and after glancing around, he lifted the wall debris off of the Chambers.

"How were you able to do that?" Brett questioned Clark, with the look of shock on his face.

"Well, you're not the only one around here that has "special" talents", Clark said. He continued moving the Chambers to a safer location, when Martha and Lionel came rushing through the damaged doors. They looked like they were a little shaken, by their experience. Clark went over to his mother's side to see how she was doing, when she noticed Brett.

"Oh my god, are you all right?" she ran towards Brett.

"I'm fine, but my parent's aren't doing so well", Brett said as he used his torn gown to wipe the blood from his mother's head.

Martha called Clark over and with a knowing looked asked "Can you "see" how hurt they are"?

Scanning them both with his x-ray vision, he noticed that Bob had a couple of broken ribs, and was probably suffering from some internal bleeding. Brenda had a broken leg and probably a concussion. "They are both suffering from some broken bones, and he looks like he's got some internal bleeding", Clark responded, "They both need to be seen by a doctor".

Again, Brett looked quizzically at Clark and asked, "How do you know that"? Clark just smiled and said simply "Just another one of my "gifts".

"Where will I go? And don't tell me back in there", Brett pointed to the blasted out wall, "Because I'm not going back in there" Brett firmly stated.

Lionel, who was sitting back, observing what was transpiring spoke up, "Why doesn't Clark take the boy back to the farm, and we can take care of his parents. I can have an ambulance here in a matter of minutes, and have them seen by the best doctors that Metropolis has to offer"? Since nobody spoke up, he continued, "The Senator and myself can follow the ambulance to the hospital, and once we are aware of their condition, we can call Clark & Brett and tell them. As soon as they are able to leave the hospital, we can reunite your family back on the Kent farm."

"How does that sound to you Brett"? Martha asked the young boy.

"I guess it's better than staying here, but where do you live?" questioned Brett.

"We live in Smallville, which isn't too far from here", Clark said. Giving his mother another knowing look, and nodding at Lionel, Clark scooped up the boy and sped off to the Kent's farm. He figures there would be some explaining to do, but after seeing the young boy blast apart a concrete wall, there was a little explaining Brett would be doing too. When he arrived safely at home, he phoned his mother, to let her know they made it safely. She told Clark the ambulance had just arrived and to keep the boy occupied, until she got home.


	3. Escape from Summerholt

**Chapter 2 – Escape from Summerholt**

**Burlington, Colorado**

Max was cruising up and down the streets of Burlington, trying to locate the public library. Finally, they came upon a blue road marker, pointing them in the right direction. Max dropped Kyle and Isabel off, and drove off to find the gas station, which they passed on the main road. Michael was busy in the back, transforming ones into fives and twenties. When they reached the convenience store, Max filled the tank up with gas, as Michael changed the license tags from Colorado plates to Kansas, since the border was just 15 miles away. Finally, they were back on the road, on their way back to the library, to pick up Kyle and Isabel.

**Inside the Burlington Public Library**

"Kyle, lets go over here, it looks like they have a computer lab, which is available to the public", Isabel motioned to a room, which had 10 computer stations.

When they entered the computer lab, they took the farthest station from viewing eyes, and proceeded to look up the Summerholt Institute. To their amazement, they were closer to the Institute than they thought. According to the Summerholt web page, it was located in Metropolis, which was only an hour and a half from their location. The Summerholt Institute was known for their research work in the neurological area. It didn't look like they took on patients though; it was more like a scientific lab instead. This wouldn't make Max comfortable. The last thing he would want to do is subject anyone to another "White Room" situation, especially his son. After printing off as much information as they could, Isabel placed her hand on the computer, and after a brief glow from the palm of her hand she wiped the computer clean. Then they left the library, to meet up with Max and the others.

Max pulled up to the library, just as Isabel & Kyle were leaving the building. They both jumped into the van, and Max drove down the road a little bit, and pulled into an abandon parking lot and parked the van in the corner of the lot, that had a little bit of shade. Turning around, he addressed Isabel & Kyle.

"So, what did you find out"?

"Well, it looks like Summerholt is located in Metropolis, and if we leave now, we could be there in an hour and a half" Isabel informed the group.

"Oh, there's another thing Max", Kyle cautiously said, "Summerholt is known for their research in neurology, and they aren't a hospital, which takes on patients, so if Zan is there, he's probably being held against his will."

"Well, I guess we need to get moving" Max said, excited to get on the road.

"Before we continue on our little adventure, I believe we need to stop and get something to eat, we haven't had anything since last night and I need to recharge my body" Michael mentioned, stomach growling, "we should pick up some Tabasco sauce too."

"Okay, I'll pull into a fast food restaurant, and everyone has 10 minutes to get what they want, and then we're off to Metropolis," stated Max.

**Outside the Summerholt Institute**

Lionel and Martha have just emerged from the damaged building. The ambulance has just left with Mr. & Mrs. Chambers, en route to Metropolis General Hospital.

"What do you think happened Martha?" Lionel questioned her.

"You know that young man, Brett?" Lionel nodded, "Well, it looks like he wasn't very pleased with the service he was getting", Martha stated.

"Oh, so who is Brett, and why is Summerholt so interested in him anyways?" Lionel asked.

"I'm not sure; do you think you could find anything out about him or his family? I'm sure his parents will be worried sick about him, once they wake up" Martha said with a worried expression on her face.

Lionel agreed. "Martha, I'll take you back to my office, and you can use my helicopter to get back to Smallville quicker, so you can be close to Brett and I'll have my men search for some information on the boy's family", Lionel offered, "After I drop you off, I'll go to the hospital and wait for his parents to wake up, so I can explain what is going on with Brett, and we can regroup later."

"That would be great, thanks." Martha accepted.

"Anything for you Senator Kent" Lionel smiled, "So, did you catch the boy last name or his parent's name?"

"The only thing I now is the boy's name is Brett, but unfortunately, I didn't get a last name and I didn't catch his parent's name either"

"That's alright, I'm sure I'll be able to get the information you requested, I am after all, Lionel Luthor, and I do have my resources" Lionel smiled again at Martha.

They both got into Lionel's limo, and rode off to Lionel's Metropolis office.

**Kent farm, in the Barn Loft**

Brett and Clark were up in the Barn Loft. Clark was standing by his telescope, which was pointing off towards the cosmos, while Brett sat on the overstuffed couch with a blank look on his face. Neither had said anything to each other, since Clark had brought them back to the farm.

"So, Brett… how are you feeling?" Clark asked concern in his eyes.

"I miss my parents. When the nurse took me back to run those test on me, they wouldn't let my parents come back with me, and then they started sticking me with all these needles…" Brett was on the verge of crying, "They wouldn't stop, and then they told me I couldn't see my parent's because of some stupid test results. Why did I have to stay with them, why couldn't I just go home with my parents?" Not able to take it anymore, Brett broke down and cried. Clark moved in, and held him in a brotherly hug, trying to console the young man.

"Clark, how did we get here so quick?" Brett finally realizing where they were "and how did you get me out of there?" pulling away from Clark, so he could look him in the eye.

"Well, let me ask you the same question, how were you able to blast apart those walls back there?" Clark reverted the question.

"I don't know, I was just laying on that table, and they started strapping me down, and I got scared, and something inside of me woke up, and all of a sudden all my frustrations came flowing out of the palm of my hand." Brett recounted the events in the lab.

"Have you ever been to Smallville?" Clark asked.

"I don't think so, I was born only 6 months ago, and was adopted when I was about 3 months, and as far as I remember, I always lived in Metropolis. Why do you ask?" Brett said.

"Well, there was another meteor shower last May in Smallville, and I was wondering if you could've been exposed to… wait a minute, did you just say you're 6 months old? Clark looked on, in amazement. Something like this happened to him before, Lana and him found a baby in Evan's field, whose mother was affected by the 2nd meteor shower, and the baby was a by-product of that contamination. His mother passed away, along with his father, from an unfortunate accident. Evan, the name Lana and Clark gave the baby also grew quite fast, and eventually died from his contamination. Clark was hoping this wasn't the case with this young man, he didn't think he could handle losing another person he got close too.

Brett nodded, "That's why my parent's brought me to that place, to have me tested. I think they were afraid of my situation, since I've been developing really fast, along with being pretty smart, they thought it was best to have it checked out. I know they cared for me, but just didn't know how to handle the situation."

"I thought things were beginning to level off, at least as far as my development. That was until I started blasting things with my hands. Now, coming back to my original question, since I've been telling you about all my misfortunes, tell me, how did you manage to get us out of there?" Brett questioned again.

"Well, that's a long story, but let's just say I have some special gifts too, maybe when we have more time, I'll tell you about it." Clark said, trying to satisfy the boy's curiosity. "Now, Brett, what are your parent's names, so we can let the hospital officials know who their patients are."

"Bob and Brenda Chambers"

Clark wrote down this information, on a piece of paper next to the couch. He would call the hospital, later on, to inform them of the Chamber's identity, for now he thought he would just sit back and talk to Brett, until his mom returned from Metropolis.


	4. Max and Clark Meet

**Chapter 3 – Max and Clark Meet ****  
**

Driving on the outskirts of Metropolis, Max finally sees his exit.

"Isabel, here's our exit, where do I go from here"? Max questions.

Isabel looks at the map she printed off, back in Burlington, "After you exit up the ramp, you need to take a right, and follow this road downtown. The Summerholt Institute is located on this road, so we'll just have to keep our eyes open."

Max takes the exit, and turns right. Driving in the city was a whole new experience, with all the people, buildings & traffic. Everyone in the van was peering out their windows, taking in all the sights, all the while looking for this building. All of a sudden, Liz has another flash…

_Liz is standing in the waiting room, of what use to be the Summerholt Institute. There is damage all around, and she sees Zan standing over a young couple. They seem to be badly injured. She turns around and she sees an attractive man with the brightest blue eyes and dark hair. He is wearing a pair of jeans, a royal blue shirt and a red jacket. There's an older couple in the background too, both dressed in black business suits, when all of a sudden, the young, dark haired man, scoops Zan up and disappears, leaving the older and younger couple there._

"Liz, are you all right? Did you have another flash?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I don't think Zan is there anymore. It looks like the building has been damaged, and someone came and took Zan away. I think he was trying to help him. It's funny, one minute I could see Zan and that man, and than it was like they disappeared. There was two other couples there too, a younger couple, which could've been his adoptive parents and an older couple." Liz tried to explain her vision.

Maria suddenly shouts, "There it is!" startling everyone in the van. Max pulls the van over to the side of the street, and Michael gets out of the vehicle, and lays his hands on the parking meter. After a brief glow, they were able to park for an hour. Everyone else jumped out of the vehicle, and headed towards the building, but they were shocked to see the damage to the front of the building.

The damage seemed to be centrally located, towards the front of the building, and possibly just the first two floors were affected. There was broken glass and debris all over the place. As they got closer, they noticed many of the employees surveying the scene from the parking lot and an ambulance pulling up to the front doors. The paramedics hurriedly jumped out, and opened up the back doors, pulling out the gurney, and grabbing all their needed equipment, and proceeded to rush into the building. Martha Kent and Lionel Luther were assisting the paramedics, by directing them over to Brett's parents. Liz recognized them and took Max aside.

"Max, I think that was the older couple I saw in my flash". Liz informed Max.

"We need to get closer. I need to find out what happened and where they took Zan," exclaimed Max, rushing towards the broken out doors.

Michael hurriedly passed the others, and grabbed Max. "Max, Stop", Max looked at him with determination in his eyes. "What do you mean stop, I have to find my son"!

"I know, but nobody, including Zan, knows about us…or you being his father. Do you think they are going to divulge any information to a complete stranger"? Not very often did Michael come across as the sensible one, but this time he was right. "Then, what am I supposed to do? I just can't sit back and watch, I'm too close to finding him again."

While Max and Michael were debating what should be done, Liz decided to take matters into her own hands. This was so uncharacteristic of her, but she needed to find out what her vision was telling her. She walked passed all the evacuated employees, crossed over the line set up by the Metropolis police department and walked right up to the older couple, from her flash.

Extending her hand Liz addressed the woman, "Hi, my name is Liz, and I was wondering if I could have a word with you, please."

"Sure, just give me a second", after shaking the young woman's hand, she turned towards Lionel. "Do you think they'll be okay?" looking off towards the ambulance, which was just pulling out into the streets.

"Yes, now if you're ready, we can go back to my office, and you can take the helicopter back to Smallville, and I'll go onto the hospital to check on the boy's parents." Lionel said.

"Sure, let me talk to this young woman first, and I'll meet you over by your car". Lionel nodded his head and turned and walked away towards the parking lot, to the awaiting limo. Martha turned her attention back towards the young woman.

"Hi, sorry about that, things have been pretty crazy, since the building started to fall down on us. Now, you said your name is Liz, I'm Martha Kent, what can I do for you"?

"Well", Liz started, "this is going to sound really strange and I hope I don't scare you off, but I believe I know what happened here, and I really need your help in locating the boy that disappeared with a young man with dark hair, wearing a blue shirt and red jacket. It really imperative, because my husband Max", Liz pointed over to her little group, "believes the boy is his biological son, but since this little accident, I'm afraid we have lost all hope in locating him again".

Martha looked at the young woman awkwardly. "What, exactly, do you think happened here"?

Liz stood there for a minute, wondering what she should tell this woman. She looked over at her husband, who just noticed that she had gone missing from the group, and with her finger, directed him to come to her. Max obliged, and walked over to Liz and the woman. Max looked at Liz, with concern in his eyes. She took his hand, and than she addressed Martha Kent.

"Mrs. Kent, this is my husband Max", "Max, this is Martha Kent". Each party shook the other party's hand. Martha took in Max's appearance and notice that this man looked very much like a older version of Brett. He had the dark hair and the deep soulful eyes.

"Now, what I'm going to tell you, may not make sense, but you need to trust me, because we need to find the boy", she continued. "You asked me what I know about this "accident", well, let's just say the boy was brought here, by what I'm assuming were his adoptive parents".

Martha nodded her head yes. "They were the young couple that was taken to the hospital in the ambulance".

Liz continued, "Well, once they took him back and began running some test on him, I believe he got a little agitated, and took matters into his own hands, and he is the reason the building is damaged the way that it is".

"How can a boy, his age, do this much damage?" Martha questioned. This is something Clark could do, at that age, but could there possibly be another Kryptonian out there, like Clark, Martha thought.

"For the moment, can we just say he's a very special boy, and we need to see him, so something like this doesn't happen again? The boy needs to be made aware of certain "gifts" he has acquired, and we can help. Do you know where the young man disappeared to with the boy?" 

Now it was Martha's turn to take a moment to contemplate her next move. Max looked so much like the young man she met earlier that day, and how did this young woman have so much knowledge about what had happened. Down in her heart, she realized that these two people were connected to Brett somehow, so she decided that she'd introduce them.

"Brett, that's the boy's name, has been taken to my farm in Smallville." Scribbling directions on a piece of paper and handing it to Liz. "Here are the directions to get there; it's about a two hour drive. I'm on my way there right now, by helicopter, if one of you would like to accompany me that would be fine."

Max looked at Liz, "I need to see him and make sure he's all right". 

"I understand, I'll go back to the group, and we'll meet you in Smallville." She leaned over and kissed him. Flashes between the two erupted. They rarely were ever separated, but to give Max the chance to reunite with his son was one gift Liz wanted to give to her husband. Breaking apart from each other, Liz walked back to the group, with the directions in hand.

Max went in the opposite direction with Martha Kent, towards the awaiting black limo.

As Liz got closer to the group she simply stated, "It looks like we're going to Smallville".

"What's in Smallville?" Kyle asked.

Handing him the directions, she said just one word "Zan".

Once the group was in the van, Liz explained to them what was going on and how Max was going to meet them there. Kyle took the helm, and pulled out onto the streets of Metropolis, and began their trek to Smallville. 

Max walked alongside Mrs. Kent, towards an awaiting black limo. The chauffeur got out of the vehicle, and proceeded to open the back door. "Senator Kent" he said, helping Mrs. Kent into the limo, "Sir" addressing Max to enter the limo too. After both of his patrons were seated in the back, he closed the door.

"Senator Kent", Max looked at the woman. Fear was already starting to run through Max's mind. Somehow this woman was involved with the government, what was Liz thinking?

"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you and your wife didn't know. I haven't held the position very long; it still takes some getting use too. Oh, Max this is Lionel Luthor, and Lionel, this is Max. I'm sorry Max; I never caught your last name".

"Max Evans", Max stretched out his hand towards Lionel and shook his hand. Who was this man anyways? He looked really important, but Max wasn't able to decipher how he fit into the picture.

Addressing Lionel, Martha informed him of the situation. "It seems like Max may be Brett's biological father and he may also hold the answers to what happened at Summerholt. I'm going to take him back to the farm with me. Once Brett's adoptive parents are able to, you can bring them to the farm, and we can collectively figure out where we can go from here".

Nodding, Lionel said "Very well, Senator. We are almost to my corporate office, I've already phoned ahead, and they are waiting for you on the roof, I'll drop you two off, and continue on to the hospital". 

Lionel didn't know what to make of this situation. How could this young man's biological father happen to show up at the Institute, at the same time the building started coming down around them? Also, how was he able to convince Martha of his status of being the boy's biological father? Furthermore, why were they bringing this guy to the farm? But, Lionel decided to put these questions to the backburner; he trusted Martha's intuition, so he figured he'd get the answers eventually.

The limo pulled into the underground garage, right up to the elevator that led directly to the roof. The chauffer got out and opened the door for Senator Kent and Max, and directed them to the elevator. They said their goodbyes, and Martha and Max stepped into the elevator, and rode to the top. Once they were on the roof, they exited the elevator to the hum of the helicopter blades.

Max had never traveled in a helicopter and was somewhat leery of getting on this contraption, but if it brought him closer to his son, he was willing to do anything. So, following the Senator's lead, he got on board the helicopter, put his seat belt on, and headphones, and before they knew it, they were airborne.

Seeing the city from the bird's eye view of the helicopter was an amazing experience for Max, being able to see all the lights, cars and buildings, as nightfall was creeping upon them. Then all of a sudden, the landscape stretched out and all a person could see was farmland. Rows and rows of cornfields could be seen for miles, and except for a farmhouse here and there, there wasn't much more to see. The sunset, off in the west, was absolutely stunning. The desert had beautiful sunsets too, but being up in the sky, surrounded by the different landscape made this sunset memorable. He was wishing that Liz were here, able to share this moment with him. They had been in the air for about a half hour, when he noticed they were descending. He noticed a farmstead, and figured that was their final destination. 

**Back in the Kent's Barn Loft**

Clark & Brett were still up in the barn, talking among themselves, getting to know each other, when all of a sudden, the two could hear the distance sound of a helicopter in the distance. Brett begins to freak out, because he thinks the men, back at the lab, are after him, and he starts aiming his hand at the helicopter.

Clark looked up at Brett, and noticed Brett's hand emulating a bright white glow, and noticed he was aiming his "weapon" at the incoming helicopter.

"Nooooo Brett, that's my mother!" Clark screamed, jumping up to intercept the blast that was projected out of the boy's hand, hitting Clark flat in the chest, and throwing him out of the barn loft window onto the ground below. Barely phased, from his position on the ground, Clark jumped back into the barn loft, and apprehended Brett, before he was able to send another blast in the direction of the helicopter. "What were you thinking?" remarked Clark, "you need to learn to control your ability, that's my mother returning from Metropolis." 

"Your mother has her own helicopter?" exclaimed Brett.

"No, but I'm assuming it belongs to Lionel Luthor, who's a "friend" of our family", Clark said, saying the word friend, all the while gritting his teeth. "He was also the guy that was helping us out back at Summerholt, now, would you like to go down with me to see her?" asked Clark, "but, if I take you down there, it would be nice if you didn't blast her" Clark grinned.

"Well, it looks like you've got some more explaining to do, because I hit you straight on with that blast, and you shot out of that window, onto the ground, and then you just got up, and jumped back up here. That was amazing! But yeah, let's go down and see your mom, and I promise to behave, but just know, I would like some answers about what's going on with you too." Brett responded.

**At that the same time - On the Helicopter**

As Max and Martha are approaching the Kent farm in the helicopter, Max witnesses a young boy that looked like he could be his son. Then, all of a sudden he saw a bright flash of light emulating from the barn, confirming his suspicions, but it hit a man in the chest, throwing him from the barn loft onto the ground below. He was worried for the man and slightly impressed by the abilities of his 6-month-old son, but the man that was hit was up so quickly and back in the barn loft within a blink of the eye. "Whoa, what was that!" was all that Max could say.

"All in due time, let's get off this contraption, and get up to the house", Martha addressed Max. Turning towards the pilot, she told him "Thank you" and both Max and Martha worked their way up to the farmhouse.

The Kent's farm was really quite cute. The house was painted yellow with white trim, and there we're flowers and plants leading up the walkway to the door. To the left was the barn, where Max had noticed the flash of light. They walked up the steps, and entered the house. Stepping into the kitchen, Martha placed her purse down on the table, and called out Clark's name.

There wasn't an immediate answer, but than the kitchen door opened again, and in stepped Clark and Brett. Walking over to his mother, Clark kisses her on the cheek.

"I see you two made it back all right?" looking at Clark and Brett.

"Yeah, no problems there, but our young man here almost blasted you out of the sky", Clark said, looking down at Brett with a smile on his face, "but I convinced him he wouldn't want to rid the world of an excellent cook like you", smiling back at his mother.

All of a sudden, Clark noticed Max standing to the side. "Oh, I didn't know we had some additional company", Clark stated, looking worrisome at his mother.

"It's all right Clark, this is Max Evans, and Max, this is my son Clark". They each nodded to each other. "And this is Brett". Max and Brett looked at each other, and there was this instant connection between the two. They stood there for a couple of seconds, before Max extended his hand to Brett, "nice to meet you". When Brett took his hand, all these flashes started exchanging between the two, and a blue light emulated from their hands into the royal Antar "V" symbol which was displayed on the ceiling of the kitchen. After about a minute, the two separated.

"What was that all about", Clark said.

"I think we need to sit down, and talk, because I saw some things too, that I'm not able to explain either, such as how you were able to take an energy blast in the chest, which threw you out of the barn loft window, and you were able to get back up to that window in a matter of seconds", exclaimed Max.

"Okay, let's just sit down around the kitchen table, and let's see where it takes us" Martha suggested.

So they each took a place at the table.


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 4 – Secrets Revealed**

Here they were, sitting at the Kent's kitchen table in silence, Martha, Clark, Brett and Max. They each were wondering who should go first, and what should be revealed to the others.

Martha spoke up first. "I can tell this is going to be very awkward, for each of us, but it seems like we have no choice than to trust each other. We've been brought together, in order to protect Brett, so maybe if we can start at the beginning of our story, like what really happened at the Summerholt Institute, and go from there".

Max was still leery about the whole situation, and with Mrs. Kent being a Senator, he had to address those issues first, before divulging anything dealing with the alien abyss, called his life.

"Senator Kent" Max started. "I really want to be honest with you, about some personal things, but with you being a member of the government, I need to know that whatever I tell you, will not be related to anyone in the government, especially the FBI. My family has been on the run from this organization all of our lives, and after I tell you about my family, you'll understand, but if I can't get your word that things between us remain here, than I'm afraid I'll will not be able to "enlighten" you of what is going on.

Martha looked at Max, than to Clark, and than back to Max. "Max, first of all you can call me Martha. I only took the Senatorial seat, after my husband passed away. He was a good man, who only wanted what was best for the people around him. I don't care much for the government either, but if I can make a difference, than that's what I'm going to do. We also have a few secrets of our own, that I'm afraid will have to be brought up too, that we hope don't go beyond the walls of this farmhouse."

"Tell me about it", piped up Brett, grinning at Clark.

Clark grinned back at Brett, "Well, I'm sure all things will be revealed, so who's going to start"?

"I guess I can", Brett spoke up, "I was born about 6 month ago", Clark and Martha looked at each other with amazed faces, but Max just stared on, "3 months ago, I was adopted by Bob & Brenda Chambers".

Looking at Max, Martha asked "Is it true, he's only 6 months old"?

No better time than now to introduce these people to the alien abyss. Max began, with a sigh, "First of all, I don't know if Brett knows it, but I'm his biological father", started Max. "I was tricked into consummating a relationship with his mother. After we learned that she was pregnant, it was determined that she couldn't remain here to have the baby". Realizing that he was going to lose these people, Max thought he should explain more about himself. "You see, I'm not from around here".

"Where are you from?" questioned Clark. Max just pointed his finger up. They were looking up at him with confused looks on their faces, so Max continued. "I'm not from this world, I come from a planet called Antar, and I'm a member of the Royal Four. The Royal Four consisted of me, my sister Isabel, my second in command Michael, and Tess, your mother, before she died of course. Isabel, Michael, Tess, and I are considered alien half-breeds. We look like humans, but we have the essence of our royal Antar selves imbedded in our genetic makeup". He stop briefly, just to let them take in what he had just told them, and Clark and Martha didn't look surprised at all, which set Max back a little bit, than Brett spoke up.

"Does that mean I'm an alien?"

"Wow, that's not like getting right to the point", Max stated, "but, yeah, you are. Tess took the Granolith, our only means of transportation, back to Antar, and had you. After she had you, she said the people of Antar didn't accept you, because of your human status, and your mother escaped with you, and returned to Earth. Shortly, after she arrived, the FBI special unit branch located us, and she sacrificed herself to save the rest of us, taking out a military base in the process. The government was knocking on our doors continuously, and since, according to your mother, you were all human, I wanted to give you every opportunity to live a normal life. I had my adoptive father, who's a lawyer, place you up for adoption, so that you could lead a normal life, instead living in the alien chaos we lived with everyday."

"Is that why I was able to shoot that wall apart with my hand?" questioned Brett.

"Yeah, each of us is able to change the molecular structure of items, among other things, but it seems we each have our own unique "gifts" too. I'm able to heal things with just a touch of my hand. Isabel is able to dream walk people, which has come in handy in the past, Michael is an excellent strategist and very powerful, when it comes to blowing things up, Tess was able to mind warp people into believing whatever she put into their minds. Liz, my wife, is a different story, which I'll explain later, but she receives these flashes and is able to predict future events".

"Is that how she knew what had happened at the Summerholt Institute and was able to describe what Clark looked like?" Martha asked.

Max nodded, "We were in Colorado, when Liz got a flash, which showed that Zan was in danger, so we traveled as fast as we could to get there".

"Who's Zan", Clark asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that's what Tess named Brett as a baby. It's also my Antarian name."

"Am I royalty too?" Brett wondered.

"Yes, you would be considered a Prince on Antar, since I'm considered to be their rightful King. When I took your hand earlier, and a blue light showed a symbol on the ceiling, well that's the royal Antar symbol, and I am the only one that can carry that sign, since I'm the their rightful ruler, and upon my death, that right would be passed down to you." Everyone was sitting back in awe. Max continued.

"So Brett, could you tell us what happened at the Summerholt Institute, from your point of view?"

"Well, my adoptive parents were worried about my growth rate and intelligence, since I didn't look like a normal 6 month old boy, so they made an appointment at this research place to have me tested. When we got there, I met you", he said pointing towards Martha, "and we talked a little bit, than the nurse called me back. They ran some test on me, including x-rays and blood work, and everything seemed to be going ok, and then the doctor came back and told me they were keeping me for awhile, to do some more tests", Brett started to get upset, and Max saw his hand beginning to glow white.

Getting up from the table, Max went over to Brett, and placed his hand on his son's hand and formed another connection, which allowed Max to see what had happened next. He tried to soothe his son's emotions down, and turned back to the Kents.

"It seems the Institute discovered a little bit of our genetic makeup. X-rays and body parts are all normal, as far as human standards, but when they did blood work on Brett, his blood cells probably turned up a little green and different. That's the reason they wanted to keep him longer, so they could study him some more", now Max was getting excited, reliving his experience of the "White Room". "It looks like Brett didn't like the idea of being a human pincushion, so a little bit of his alien self emerged, and he knocked a few holes in the wall", he smiled over at his son, "but seriously, we need to get those lab samples back, otherwise, Brett will never be able to live a normal life".

"No problem, I can get them for you", Clark said.

Max just looked at Clark, when Clark spoke, "seeing as you and I have a lot in common, I believe it's time to tell you a little bit about myself, if we're going to have to work together, to go against Summerholt, and trust me, that place has other agendas, especially making more than a pin cushion out of people like you, Brett and myself."

Both Brett and Max looked at Clark, he had their attention now. "I'm also not from around here. I was born on the planet Krypton, and since my world was coming to an end, my parents placed me on a spaceship, and sent me through the stars. I landed in a cornfield, back during the 1st meteor shower, and the Kents, my family, found me, and took me in. I also have some abilities too, such as being able to run excessively fast", Clark said, glancing over at Brett, "which is how I transported you here so quickly. I can look through most things, I have very good hearing, I have heat vision and I'm very strong and basically invulnerable, which made it possible for me to take on the little "alien blast" the youngster dished out earlier today. I'm still developing and learning about my world too. I was also born with a different name too; they called me Kal-El. Only a handful of people know of my existence, and I would enjoy leaving it that way. Of course there are my parents, my best friend Chloe, who happen to find out on her own, a childhood friend that has moved away, Dr. Swann, who recently passed away, and Lionel Luther, who my biological father, Jor-El, uses as a vessel to communicate with me. Well, I think I hit the highlights, any questions"?

Everyone sat back in their chairs, just soaking in everything that was said, when all of a sudden Chloe comes through the back door, followed by Liz, Isabel, Kyle, Maria and Michael.

"Hey guys, look what I found! They came into the Talon, looking for you all. All these roads look alike at night, so I decided to show them the way out here", walking over to a chair, and sitting in it.

Liz, seeing Max, rushes over to his side, and gives him a kiss. "So, did ya miss me"?

"Of course", he kissed her back.

Clark ushers the group into the kitchen, and introduces his little group.

"Hi, my name is Clark Kent, and this is my mother, Martha and my best friend Chloe."

Now it was Max's turn. "I'm Max Evans", he said looking at Chloe, and than he turned to his family, and began with the introductions. "This is my wife Liz, my sister Isabel, my best friend Michael. This is Maria and Kyle. Then he goes over by Brett, "and this is my son, Brett".

"You can call me Zan, if you like, it is after all the name I was given" Brett/Zan said.

"Are you sure", questioned Max. Brett/Zan nodded.

Turning back to his son and addressing the group, Max said, "and this is my son Zan", with the biggest, proudest smile a father could ever muster.


	6. Plans to go back to Summerholt

**Chapter 5 – Plans to go back to Summerholt**

After all the introductions were made, everyone moved into the living room. 

Isabel, Kyle, Maria and Michael squeezed onto the large overstuffed couch. Liz sat next to Max on the matching loveseat. Martha chose to sit in her favorite rocking chair, placed strategically next to the fireplace, which was producing a comfortable source of heat. Clark and Chloe sat side by side in a separate love seat, and Zan was sitting, with his back to the fire, on an overstuffed cushion.

"Well, now that the whole gang is here, someone want to tell me what's going on"? Chloe asked.

"You like to get right to the point, don't you? But you have a point, we've been stuck in that van far too long, and I'm sure we'd like to know what's going on too?" Michael looked towards Max.

"Yeah Clark, I'm a very busy woman. I just came to Smallville, to visit with Lois, and this group comes into Talon looking for your farm, so I thought I'd be nice, and show them the way up here, but I do need to get back to the "Planet", gotta earn my paycheck somehow." responded Chloe, looking towards Clark for some answers.

"The "Planet", what is that"? Max asked Clark.

"Chloe works for the "Daily Planet", which is a world renown newspaper, but she's currently working in the obituaries department, but she's aspiring to be one of their top reporters, aren't you Chloe?" Clark said, shooting Chloe one of those Kent charming smiles.

She smiled back, and nodded. "So, you're a reporter?" Max continued, giving Clark a worrisome look, knowing the topic they were about to embark upon.

"Yeah, she's a reporter, but she's also one of my most trusted friends, and her position at the "Planet", has helped me out many times. I think it's time we all come clean, before we move on." Clark stated.

"Okay, so how do you suggest we start?" Max looked towards Clark for some guidance.

"Well, are we in agreement that everyone in this room should be let in on our individual circumstances?" Clark responded, looking at all the newcomers.

Max nodded.

"Well, I suppose I'll start this off," addressing everyone, "as I said before I'm Clark Kent and before everyone's arrival, Max & I learned that we have a lot of things in common with each other. I'm also not from around here. I was born on the planet Krypton and when my planet was on the verge of becoming extinct, my parents sent me off in a spaceship, on a course to Earth. The Kent's found me when my spaceship crashed back in 1989. Chloe, my mom & Lionel Luther, and now you'll, are the only ones that are privy to this information."

Everyone's attention was focused on Clark, as they each took in everything he said, but they weren't that shocked, kind of like they expected something like this to happen. Just another notch in their alien abyss lives. Why not add another species to their little club?

Max continued, "and I'm Max Evans, and Isabel, Michael and myself are alien half-breeds from the planet Antar. Zan is my biological son, and it looks like he possesses some of the same "gifts" we have. Liz is my wife, but back a few years ago, I saved her life, and when I healed her, it looks like she was exposed to something in me, and she has also developed some special "gifts" of her own. Maria and Kyle are very close friends of ours, but as of yet, they are both just human."

"Just human, huh", Maria quipped.

"Yeah," Kyle cut in, with humor in his voice "every since we joined the "I know an alien" club, us measly little humans have helped you "pod people" out of more than one alien crisis".

"That's not fair Clark, why don't we have an "I know an "alien" club?" Chloe joined in.

Clark just laughed, "Chloe, if you want to form your own little club, so be it, but I'm sure Max's crew will allow you to join their little club too. Now, we need to get down to some serious business. Recently, Zan was being held at the Summerholt Institute in Metropolis. They were running some tests on him, at the request of his adoptive parents. Well, let's just say that after running some routine test, the physicians in charge of Zan's case were intrigued and decided to hold Zan under quarantine conditions, which didn't agree with our young man here and he busted out, with some help. Now Max, you said the Summerholt Institute has Zan's medical records, including his genetic make-up, so it looks like that'll be our first priority, getting those records out, which shouldn't be a problem, if we put our abilities together. The problem I do see is the human factor. We need to find out who knows about Zan, because once they, the people behind Summerholt's research façade, find out, Zan will be a wanted little boy. Our second priority should be to contact Lionel Luthor, and find out how Zan's adoptive parents are doing. We also need to figure out where they fit into this whole scheme of things, because they are Zan's legal guardians.

"So Maxwell, what's the plan on getting your son's records?" Michael bluntly asked.

Clark spoke up, "I can "run" down there, in a matter of seconds, but to get in undetected is another story".

"Well, Chloe said she needed to get back to Metropolis tonight and if she wouldn't mind a couple extra passengers, along for the drive, I thought maybe Clark, Michael & I could tag along. We could formulate our plan in the car, and Chloe could drop us off at the Summerholt Institute, and we can go from there." Max suggested.

"Hey, I have no problems with this idea, the drive from Smallville to Metropolis gets to be so boring and having some company would be nice," Chloe commented.

"After we retrieve the records, I could bring them back to the farm, but how will Max & Michael get back?" asked Clark.

"Well, do you think we'd be able to utilize that helicopter again?" Max questioned, looking towards Martha.

"I don't think Lionel would have a problem with that, what do you have in mind Max?" questioned Martha.

"Well, if you could call Mr. Luthor to see if we could borrow the helicopter again, Michael and I can meet him on the roof of his office building, " suggested Max.

"and while you're on the phone, you can asked how "Brett's" parents are doing," Clark stated.

"I'll go do that right now." Martha said, lifting herself out of her rocking chair and walking towards the adjoining kitchen to make the call.

"Wow, nothing like making the brain cells work overtime, I should've grab some Snapple & Tabasco sauce back at the convenience store, when we stopped the last time." Michael remarked.

Looking at Michael with a confused look on his face, Clark questioned, "Snapple & Tabasco sauce, that's a very odd combination".

Isabel spoke up "we like to spice up our food with Tabasco sauce, call it a sweet & spicy thing. You mean to tell me, you don't have any strange alien quirks"?

"Nope, I'm just a homegrown "meat and potatoes" farm boy" Clark stated.

"But he didn't mention, he could eat the whole farm, if you let him", Martha said smiling, walking back in from the kitchen. "Lionel said there would be no problem using the helicopter. He'll meet you on top of Luther Corporation. He was also able to get in to see the boy's adoptive parents. Both of them were knock unconscious and have their share of bumps, bruises and broken bones, but nothing serious. Since they've arrived at the hospital, they have been awake and aware of what's going on around them. They've been asking frantically for "Brett", so Lionel took this opportunity to inform them that we have you and are taking good care of you. He thinks they'll be released later on tonight and if that's the case, he'll bring them back with Max & Michael on the helicopter."

"So, what do you want us to do, while you guys are out doing the cloak & dagger thing?" Maria asked.

"Well, everyone's welcome to stay here, as long as you need. We'll have to figure out the sleeping arrangements and we can pick up some pizza from town, so we'll have something to eat, when you get back," Martha said, looking over towards Michael, she added with a smile "I'll even pick up some Tabasco sauce and Snapple too".

"Sounds good to me, except for the Tabasco sauce, my stomach be growling since we've left Colorado" Kyle piped up.

"Well, shall we go?" Chloe said.

Max leaned over and kissed Liz, "See you when I get back", and lifts himself off of the couch, going over to his son, he kneels down, placing his hands on Zan's back, "I'm really happy having you back in my life again and I hope that things work out that I can continue to be a part of it". Max reached out and gave Zan a fatherly hug, than Max lifted himself off the floor, and proceeded to the back door.

At the same time Michael turned towards Maria and quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek. In turn she said "You be careful Spaceboy".

"What do you mean, I'm always careful," retorted Michael, with a bad boy smile on his face. Getting up from the couch, he joins Max.

Clark & Chloe together met Max and Michael at the door. They proceeded out the door towards Chloe's car, for their trip back to Summerholt.


	7. Road Trip back to Metropolis

**Chapter 6 - Road Trip Back to Metropolis**

"I know it's not much, but it gets me where I want to go", Chloe said, as Max, Michael & Clark were walking towards her car. She had a cute little red convertible VW Bug, but there wasn't a lot of extra space for her three passengers. "Sorry there isn't enough leg room, but I'll try to make it a quick trip".

Clark joined Chloe in the front seats, while Max & Michael squeezed into the back. Chloe made her way to the main road and enter the highway leading them back to Metropolis.

**Back at the Kent farm**

"Who wants to go with me to town?" Martha questioned.

"I'd like to come along with you, if you don't mind", offered Liz. Honestly, she had to keep herself occupied. This was the second time today that Max and her had been separated and she didn't like it too much. She needed his closeness, just like he needed hers. They were stronger together, but he needed to do this for Zan. She knew and understood this, but this feeling of being separated so long was harder than she thought, so she thought this would be the perfect opportunity to keep her busy until they were reunited again.

"Oh, don't forget the Snapple & Tabasco sauce for the Pod Squad", Kyle reminded them.

"Well, aren't you the considerate one" Maria jabbed at Kyle.

"Just remember that, when I start to snap, crackle and pop" laughed Kyle. Max also healed Kyle, when he was shot a year ago, and he figures it's just a matter of time before he'll start to develop alien powers too, like Liz.

"We can unload the van while you're in town, but we need to know where you would like us to stay." Isabel asked Martha.

"Clark's room is upstairs; we can set the Chambers up in there, if they're released from the hospital. Clark can take the loveseat in the living room, if this happens. There's another spare bedroom upstairs where two more people can sleep. The couch in the living room folds out into another bed, so two more can sleep there. Max & Liz can sleep in the barn loft, along with Zan, if he wants." Martha suggested.

Isabel looked at Martha confused. "Are you sure they won't mind sleeping in the barn?"

"I wouldn't mind sleeping in the barn, it's really cool out there! Clark calls it his "Fortress of Solitude", you should really check it out", Zan commented.

"When Clark was younger, my husband added the barn loft to the barn, and Clark seems to spend more time out there, than he does in his own room." Martha said

"Well, if Zan doesn't have any problems with sleeping in the barn, than I don't think Max and I will either", Liz said with a smile, "this would probably be the perfect place and opportunity for Max and Zan to get reacquainted with each other, without keeping the whole household up, plus whoever said aliens needed to sleep all night?" There was some truth to this statement, the pod squad normally didn't need more than a few hours of sleep a night, and than Liz shifted into scientific mode and she was wondering how different Clark was, in comparison to her family, but this was a bridge she would try to cross later on.

"Oh, and feel free to explore the farm while we're gone" Martha said grabbing her purse off the kitchen counter, "So, are you ready to go?" Liz nodded and followed Martha out the kitchen door.

Kyle looked towards Isabel and Maria, "Well, you two want to help me unload the van"?

"Sure, Iz and I can take the spare bedroom, and you and Michael can grab the couch, if that's alright." Maria suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Isabel agreed, along with a nod from Kyle.

So the three of them went about their duties of unloading the van, while Zan decided to explore the farm. Even though he looks like a typical 6-year-old boy and highly intelligent, for his age, Zan is still a young child, exploring the world around him. The smells and atmosphere associated with a farm was sitting right in front of him, waiting to be explored deeper. He crossed over the fence and decided to explore the open pasture before him.

**Back in Chloe's car**

"So, what's the plan once we get there?" Michael questioned, once they were on the highway leading towards Metropolis.

"Well, Chloe can let us off a couple of blocks away from the "Institute" and we can try to locate a back entrance" Max stated, "so Clark, how familiar are you with the layout of "Summerholt"?"

"I know there's a door towards the back of the building, where we can gain access, but getting in without setting off their security system may be a problem" Clark said.

"Looks like that's where we come in" Michael stated. "Maxwell can open the door, than we can disarm any security measures and cameras that may be in place. All they'll see is static, than Clark can go in and retrieve Zan's records."

"Do you know where to go to get these records Clark?" Chloe added.

"Well, I figure I would go to the lab and radiology departments and retrieve any blood-work and x-rays they may have on file." Clark answered.

"Don't forget the doctor's office for any personal files he might have on Zan" Chloe suggested.

"Does anyone know who his doctor was?" Clark asked, looking behind him at Max and Michael. They really looked uncomfortable in the backseat, with their knees scrunched up to their chins. They both looked at each other and returned their stares to Clark and simply said "No" together.

"Maybe you should call your mother and see if Zan remembers?" suggested Chloe.

"Good idea", grabbing Chloe's cell phone, Clark dials the farm's number.

"Man Chloe, whoever dreamed up the specs for this car, wasn't thinking of comfort, were they?" Michael stated, squirming in his seat, trying to get comfortable.

"Nah, I think it was the female market they were after, don't you think it's such a cute little car" Chloe giggled.

"Little, now that's an understatement," complained Michael. "I bet Clark's spaceship was more comfortable".

Clark hung up the phone and spoke up." You should've seen my spaceship, thank goodness I was a baby, otherwise I'm sure I would've been complaining back then too. There's was no answer at the farm, I think they may have left to go into town, what now?" Clark asked.

"Who else would know?" Michael asked

They sat in the car, in silence, trying to figure out who would have this information, when all of a sudden a deer jumped out of the cornfield, directly in front of Chloe. Hitting the deer on its back end and catapulting it into the ditch, Chloe brought her little bug to an abrupt halt in the opposite ditch. Clark turned around in his seat to survey the situation and to see how everyone was doing. It seemed like they were in a state of shock, but otherwise they weren't in any immediate danger. Able to open the car doors, they each moved to get out of the vehicle, when they realized Michael wasn't able to move. Michael's legs were caught in the impact and he wasn't able to straighten them out. He wasn't sure if he broke anything or if he just strained the muscles, but he wasn't going anywhere.

Clearly feeling the throbbing pain in his legs, Michael turned towards Max. "Hey Maxwell, do you think you could help me out?" he said, clearly transferring the pain in his leg to his voice.

Max walked around the vehicle and opened the driver's side door and pulled the seat forward. Chloe and Clark gathered behind Max and watched as Max surveyed Michael's leg and than laid his hands on the injured leg. A bright green light could be seen and when Max was done, he moved out of Michael's way allowing Michael to exit the vehicle. "Thanks, it feels much better".

"Damn, that was awesome! Too bad you can't do anything about my injured baby", referring to the front end of her car, "or that deer I hit" Chloe responded.

Clark took his cue and lifted the car out of the ditch and placed it back on the road. Michael, not wanting to be upstaged by Clark, came around to the front end of Chloe's car and "changed" the molecular structure of the vehicle. "There you go, looks brand new," commented Michael proudly.

"It is so nice having my own set of superheroes to help me out of these little predicaments". Chloe stated. She started looking around, "Where's Max"?

All three of them started looking around and found Max in the opposite ditch. Just as they crossed the road, the deer that Chloe had just hit came springing out of the ditch, leaping into the adjoining cornfield and disappearing from their sites. Max made his way back to the blacktop. He looked totally exhausted and drained. He made his way back to the car and sat in his seat.

It always amazes Michael each time he sees Max healing someone. "It seems like each time Max uses his healing abilities, it drains him, but it doesn't take him long to join the living again", explained Michael. "Let's just give him a little time. Why don't we get back on the road", he suggested.

Agreeing with Michael, Clark & Chloe returned to their places in the car and Chloe was on the road again.

"Why didn't I think of it beforehand", blurted out Chloe, hitting the steering wheel with her fist, "some investigative reporter I'm going to be".

"What are you talking about?" Michael retorted.

"Zan's parent's, they would know who his doctor was, why couldn't Clark call Lionel and have him asked them", Chloe responded, still irritated that she hadn't thought about it beforehand.

Taking Chloe's cell phone again, Clark dialed Lionel's cell phone number.

**Metropolis General Hospital**

Both Bob & Brenda Chambers are sitting up in their beds listening to the nurse giving them their discharge instructions. Lionel is sitting in a chair by the window in their room. He has convinced them both that their son Brett is all right, and that his good friend Martha Kent is taking care of him, and upon their discharge he would take them to see their son.

All of a sudden, Lionel cell phone rings. Lionel reaches for his phone, hidden in his jacket pocket. "Hello".

Getting right to the point Clark answers, "Lionel, it's Clark. We're on our way back to Metropolis, as you know, and we were discussing the boy's medical records, but we have no idea who the doctor was that was looking into his case, are you able to ask his parents for us?" 

"If you can hold on for a second, I'll ask them", Lionel said.

The last thing Clark wanted to do is talk to Lionel Luthor. Why did Jor-El, his biological father, choose Lionel Luther's body to use as a vessel, opening up Clark's whole existence to this man? Granted, he has kept Clark's secret for over a year and has been very protective of his mother, but he is one of two people, the other being Lionel's son Lex, who Clark never wanted to know his secret. Clark knows he will never truly trust Lionel, but having an acquaintance in his position has been beneficial in the past, he just wished that the man would get on with his life, instead of making the moves on his mother, because that is one relationship that Clark will bring to shrieking stop!

After a brief lapse in time, Lionel returns to the phone. "Sorry about that Clark, they are in the process of being discharged and I had to interrupt them. His doctor's name is Whitemore or Whitmore, something like that. I hope that helps you in your endeavors."

"Thanks, I think it will", Clark responded "We'll meet you on the roof-top as soon as we can, I'll phone you when we're on our way".

"That will be fine, be careful son" responded Lionel.

Clark could feel the irritation building up inside of him. He just wanted to jump out of the vehicle right at that moment and run to the hospital to put Lionel in his place, but there were more important things at moment he needed to concern himself with.

In a very control voice, Clark stated clearly "I have told you in the past to never refer to me as your son, my father was Jonathon Kent, and you will never be the man that he was. Now, we'll meet you on top of the roof, as we arranged", with his response, Clark hung up the phone, and sat back in his seat, trying to cool down.

**Back in Chloe's car**

"Man, I can't stand that guy!" Clark stated. "Zan's doctor's name is either Whitemore or Whitmore, should be easy enough to find"

"Are you going to be okay Clark?" Chloe noticed Clark's agitation towards the end of the conversation.

"I'll be fine, just want to throw someone out his 30 story building sometimes. He has the audacity to call me his son. He has a son, it's not my fault he raised him to be the man he is today", fumed Clark. 

"If you dislike this guy so much, why is he so privy to your existence"? Max questioned.

"Basically, about a year ago, I was on a mission to locate these three stones, which when they were brought together formed my "Fortress of Solitude", a very special place for me. Sometime, when we get back, I'll give you a tour."

"Be sure to bring a winter coat, or you'll freeze to death" Chloe responded, remembering her first trip up there, which landed her in a hospital, where she probably received her medicine by way of dog sleds. This is also where she learned the truth about Clark Kent too. 

"Anyways, Lionel and his son Lex were also looking for these stones, for their own greedy purposes. Knowledge is power, and they believe if they had the stones, they would have all the answers to the universe's questions. Well, in their quest to find the stones, the black "transference" stone was "activated" while Lionel was holding it. He was downloaded with all the information about me, and my home planet. He also acts as a vessel for my biological father to use, whenever he feels it's necessary to communicate with me. He's kept my secret for over a year, but it's no secret that he has the hots for my mother, which totally irritates me. He was also there, on the night my father died. He may not have been the main reason he died, because my father had a bad heart, but he provoked the incident that led to his death. So, no I really don't have a lot of love for the man, but what can I do"?

Clark slumped back into his seat, as Max and Michael contemplated all the information about this person named Lionel Luthor. After a while, Max spoke up.

"Should we entrust Mr. Luthor with our special circumstances?"

"That's totally up to you all. He already knows there's something odd going on anyways, but if it was me, I'd probably hold off as long as you could with letting him into your little "I know an alien" club", suggested Clark.

"So, once we retrieve the records, where do we go from there?" Michael asked.

"Well, I can take you to Lionel's corporate office and see you off in the helicopter, along with the Chambers, it looks like. After I know you're on your way, I can bring the records back to the farm, so we can start going through them, but what do we do about the people that were working on his case? We can make the records disappear, but people just don't forget about things like this," stated Clark.

Max simply commented, "I might have a solution to that problem, but I need to talk to someone first." Michael gave Max a quizzical look. "What was he talking about" Michael was thinking to himself.

Max was speaking about Liz. During their little road trip after graduation, Liz's alien half was emerging more and more frequently. She was almost as strong as Max & Isabel in some respects and she had the added gift of being able to see future events, but she also inherited another gift. After Tess had sacrificed herself for her baby's safety, something happened. They don't really know how it happened but Tess' ability to mind-warped other people transferred to Liz. She started developing these headaches, mid-way through the summer and once, when they were stopped at a convenience store, all Liz wanted was some aspirin, but they didn't have enough money. Up at the counter, she was just thinking how nice it would be if the convenience clerk would just give them a bottle of aspirin, when in the next moment, the clerk left his station and retrieve a bottle of aspirin and placed it in the bag. Both Max and Liz had looked at each other, and since than it's been their little secret. Liz didn't want this gift. This was the gift that Tess had used to seduce Max away from her and the same gift that she had used on her best friend Alex, killing him from overexposure. Now, Max wanted to ask her if she was ready, or willing, to use this same gift to change the memories of these people involved in his son case. He wasn't sure if she would be willing. If she were, she would need to practice a little bit, so she wouldn't fry their brains, or worse kill them, because he would never forgive himself for subjecting her to anything like that.

Chloe's little bug had entered Metropolis. The town was lit up like a Christmas tree and traffic was going full stride, it was after all a Friday night, and Metropolis was a town that didn't sleep. She drove expertly to a parking garage, a few blocks down from the Summerholt Institute and dropped off her "superheroes".

"Thanks again, for taking care of my baby. Now, you all be careful, and if you need anything, just give me a call" Chloe said, as she waved and pulled away into the city traffic.


	8. Back to Summerholt

**Chapter 7 – Back at Summerholt Institute**

Standing in the parking garage, Michael, Max and Clark watched as Chloe drove off into the city traffic.

"I wanted to thank you two for coming along with me, on this little road trip" started Clark, "it's been really nice knowing I have you two backing me up in case something goes wrong, which is something I don't normally have"

"No problem. I really don't know how you've gone so long without having the special unit knocking on your door. Speaking of doors, are we ready to do a little breaking and entering?" Michael asked sarcastically.

Max looked over at Michael and grinned He knew how much Michael enjoyed the Cloak and Dagger routine; it's part of his genetic make-up. Michael was embedded with the essence of Rath, an Antarian General, who was an excellent strategist along with being the King's right hand man. Funny how things worked out, because everything was coming full circle, because Michael was Max's right hand man, and Max was carrying the essence of Zan, the King of Antar.

"Which way do we go?" Max asked, looking towards Clark for some guidance. 

"This way, follow me" directed Clark, "and try to act as normal as possible". They walked directly past the front of the Summerholt Institute. The front windows were replaced by plywood, where Zan had escaped earlier. They noticed there were extra security guards guarding the entrance to the building. As Clark walked past them, he raised his hand, and gave them a friendly wave. "Nice night, wouldn't you say?"

"What are you doing?" Michael whispered to Clark, surprised that he would want to strike up a conversation with the guards.

"Keeping up appearances", he whispered back.

"At least it's not raining; you all have a nice night." Responded one of the guards.

"You too." Clark said, continuing their trek past the building. After they reached the next corner, they took a right, and found an alleyway, that led to the back entrance Clark mentioned. Before they reached the door, Clark held up his hand for Michael and Max to stop. Directing his attention towards the two security cameras, pointing at the door, Clark aimed his eyes at each of them, and disabled them by using his heat vision.

"O.K., here we are", Clark said looking towards Max and Michael, "I need you two to stand guard, while I'm inside, just in case things don't go as planned". They both agreed and then Clark continued, "it looks like it's your turn Max…Open Sesame".

Moving towards the door, Max laid his hand on the keypad, allowing a green light to emulate from his hand, opening the door in the process. "O.K., there you go, the rest is up to you. We'll stand guard, you better hurry because I don't know how long it'll take the security guards to realize their cameras aren't working" Max said.

"Give me five minutes, and if I'm not back, just go back to the parking garage, and I'll meet you there. See you soon", and with that Clark vanished into the building.

Clark moved his way through the building pretty easily. He reached the radiology and lab departments first. He disabled the security cameras by hitting them with his precision heat vision. He then turned his attention to locating Zan's files. It took him a moment to find them, because he was looking for "Zan" not "Brett's" name. But after locating them, he stuffed them in a manila envelope, which was lying on the desk, and moved to locate the doctor's office. The doctor's name was Dr. Chris Whitmore, it was written on the x-rays and lab work. He didn't have any problems locating the doctor's personal office, and Zan's files were lying on the doctor's desk. "I guess the doctor was working a little late tonight," thought Clark. Retrieving the records and slipping them into the same manila envelope, Clark turned to leave the office, when he came face to face with Lex Luthor.

**Back in Smallville**

"So, how many pizza's do you think we'll need?" Martha asked Liz.

"I don't know, there are 6 of us, plus you, Clark and Zan, that's 9, and the Chambers, which is 11. I'd say at least five large ones." 

"I agree. The Pizza Barn is over there; I can go and order the pizzas. The grocery store is over there on the corner, here's some money", handing Liz a couple of twenties, "oh and would you mind picking up some Snapple and Tabasco sauce for your friends?" Martha asked.

"Sure, do you need anything else, while I'm there?"

"Well, since we have such a large crowd out at the farm, why don't you pick up some eggs, bread and bacon for breakfast tomorrow morning", handing her another twenty.

"After I get the groceries, I'll put them in the back of your truck and join you at the Pizza Barn to help you with the pizzas" Liz offered.

"That'll be great", Martha said. Turning, they each walked towards their destinations.

**Back on the Kent farm**

"I think we've got everything out of the van," Kyle said "where should I park?"

"Why don't you park it over in front of the barn, away from any prying eyes," Isabel suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Kyle said, jumping into the driver's seat.

"Where did Zan go?" questioned Maria, looking around.

"I don't know, I suppose he decided to do a little exploring," speculated Isabel, "maybe we should allow him some "alone" time, he's probably suffering from an overload of information, plus where do you think he can go, we're in the middle of nowhere".

"You have a point, I'm going to go inside, and set up the beds"

Following Maria into the house, Isabel volunteered to help her out.

Meanwhile, Zan was enjoying himself investigating the farm, by the moonlight. He had crossed the pasture seeing a portion of the livestock the Kent's had, until he experienced another aspect of farming by stepping in a fresh cow patty. Aggravated, he noticed some rough ground ahead of him, near a shelter, Zan moved closer to it, scraping his shoes along the ground trying to rid them of the cow manure. This area was rougher than the field, and he could clearly see where there used to be a construction site. He sat on a nearby rock and grabbed a stick off the ground, cleaning his shoes the best that he could. Standing up, he moved closer to the fence, which was put up around the construction site, and noticed a small sign that said "No Trespassing. This Property is owned by Luther Corp Industries and the Kansas State Historical Division". Disregarding the sign, Zan squeezed through an opening in the fence. He came to the entrance of a cave, which was lit up by a generator. Curious, Zan moved forward. For some reason, he felt he was being drawn deeper into the cave. Noticing all the hieroglyphics on the wall, Zan had a strange feeling of familiarity with some of these drawings, not all of them though. Some of the pictures looked like the original settlers drew them. Noticing the scientific stations located throughout the cave, Zan figured someone, at one time, was studying the pictures & hieroglyphics on the walls, but it looked like there was somewhat of a cave in, here and there, because some of the stations were destroyed. Moving deeper into the cave, Zan came upon a wall, which had an octagon shape embedded into it. Surrounding the embedded shape were more familiar hieroglyphics. As if he knew what he was doing, Zan lifted his hand and placed it inside the octagon shape, which acted like a key, opening up a secret chamber. After Zan stepped into the room, the wall closed behind him.

**Back at Summerholt**

Max and Michael were standing back away from the building's entrance. They allowed the door to come to a close, so if a guard happened to come by to check on it, there wouldn't be anything to raise their suspensions. Clark's five-minute time window had expired and Michael was getting antsy.

"I think we need to make our way back to the parking garage" Max suggested, looking at his clock again.

"I don't know about you, but I don't intend on standing around waiting for Clark to come out of there, what if he found some trouble and needs our help?

Michael had a point. "Okay, let's go see if we can find him, but lets be very careful about it, I don't want to end up in another "white room" situation." Max said.

Laying his hand on the keypad again, Max opened the door. They each stepped through the door and cautiously moved their way through the building. 

Back in Dr. Whitmore's office Clark has just turned around to come face to face with Lex.

"Should I even ask why Clark Kent is inside this wonderful facility at this hour," Lex baited Clark, "or are you just out saving the world again, just to lie to those people closest to you?"

Hurriedly walking past Lex, Clark stuffed the envelope inside his jacket. When he reached the door, he turned around and addressed Lex, "I should be asking you the same question, but of course I'm sure you'd come up with some elaborate excuse to cover up the real reason you're here." Clark countered walking into the hallway.

"Don't think you're leaving with that envelope, Clark" Lex said, following Clark into the hallway. "I've got permission to be back here, but I'm assuming that you don't, and all it would take is a call to the security desk to have you escorted out of this building. So why don't you just hand over that envelope."

Clark finally put the pieces together; Lex was the one looking through Zan's records, not Dr. Whitmore, but the billion-dollar question is why is Lex interested in them? Seeing Michael & Max creeping up behind Lex, Clark continued to distract Lex.

"I'm thinking that's not going to happen. So, why would you be interested in the boy, anyways?" Clark questioned.

Creeping up behind Lex, Michael reached up and grabbed Lex in the shoulder, pinching a nerve there, rendering him unconscious.

"So, who is the cue ball I knocked out?" Michael asked.

"That would be Lex Luther, I'll explain later, but I think we should get out of here, before we have some more guests" Clark said.

"So, what do we do with him?" Max asked.

"I'll bring him back to Luther Corp, Lionel can take care of him from there. I'm sure Lex will be looking me up, sooner or later, because I've got something he wants", Clark said holding up the envelope, "Shall we get out of here?"

Lifting Lex off of the ground, Clark carried him, followed by Max and Michael, to the exit. Once outside Clark turned towards Max and Michael. "Do you two know your way back to the parking garage?"

"I'm sure we can find our way back there, why?" Max asked.

"Well, I thought I'd "run" Lex over to Luther Corp, and meet you back at the parking garage, so we don't raise any suspensions carrying an unconscious man down the street", responded Clark

"You've got a point, we'll see you in a little bit", Michael said, with that Clark & Lex disappeared into the night.

**Back in Smallville**

Finishing her grocery shopping, Liz walks up to the Kent's truck and places the bags in the back, and continues walking towards the Pizza Barn.

Inside the Pizza Barn, Martha is sitting on a bench, located near the counter, waiting for the pizzas to cook. Hearing a bell ding, she turns towards the door, to see Liz walking through it and towards her.

"I think I got everything we'll need, and here's the change and receipt" Liz said, handing Martha the change.

"The pizzas should be done shortly, than we can get back to the farm" Martha said, taking the money that Liz offered her.

All of a sudden, Liz starts to receive a flash:

_She sees Zan in a dark cave-like room. In the center of the room is an octagon shaped pedestal with a bunch of hieroglyphic symbols on it. All of a sudden, Zan places his hand in the middle of the pedestal illuminated the room with a blue light and then Zan disappears._

Coming out of her flash, she notices Martha's concerned eyes, as she is holding her. "Are you ok?" she asked Liz, "Luckily, you were sitting down when you passed out".

"I'm fine, but I need to reach Max, now, but I don't know how." The Pod Squad had given up on using cell phones, because the special unit seemed to be only two steps behind them, so why should they help them out.

"What's going on Liz?"

"Not here, too many prying eyes and ears. I'll tell you about it in the truck. Do you think Clark has his cell phone on him?

Dialing Clark's number from her cell phone, Martha responds, "we can try, but I'm not sure if he'll answer it." After a few moments, Martha hangs up her phone. "There wasn't an answer".

At that moment, Martha's name was called; their pizzas were ready for pickup. Looking towards Liz, Martha simply stated, "Let's pick up the pizzas and we can discuss this out in the truck".

Nodding, Liz followed Martha to the counter. Martha paid for the pizzas and she and Liz left the Pizza Barn. Once they got back in the truck, Liz started to explain what transpired.

"I had a flash, which is one of my special abilities, and I saw Zan in a cave-like place. There was an octagon table in the middle of the room. He placed his hand in the middle, and then he disappeared", Liz frantically relayed her flash to Martha.

"Oh dear, I think you're right, we need to get a hold of Max, and Clark, but firsts lets get back to the farm, and make sure Zan is there, and not in any trouble". Martha put the key in the ignition, started the truck, and pulled onto the road leading them to the farm. 

**Back on the Kent Farm**

Maria and Isabel have deposited everyone's luggage into their respective guest rooms, except for Max and Liz's. Kyle, feeling the need to be clean, decided to take this opportunity to take a shower.

"So, you want to investigate the barn with me?" Maria asked Isabel, grabbing Liz's bags.

"Sure, I've got to check out this "Fortress of Solitude" Zan was talking about", Isabel said, grabbing Max's bag, "lead the way".

With that, the girls walked out of the house and down the path to the barn. Entering the barn, it looked like any other barn, with farm implements here and there, and hay piled up in the corners. They located the stairs leading up to the loft, and proceeded to climb the steps. Upon reaching the top, both of them were amazed.

"It looks like a little family room up here", leaving Max's bags by the couch, Isabel ventured over to the telescope, set up by the barn loft window, pointed towards the cosmos. Peaking through its lens, Isabel was thinking what could be going through Clark's mind, each time he looked through the lens, trying to locate a world out there that no longer existed. Then she began to wonder where her world was, and what it was like there.

While Isabel was well absorbed in looking through the telescope, Maria looked around the rest of the loft. In one corner, it looked like a little office, complete with a desk and bookshelves. Clark had an assortment of books, and it looked like he was really interested in the local Native Americans and their customs and languages. Among the other normal things on the desk was a framed picture of a really attractive brunette, probably his girlfriend, thought Maria. She moved over to the middle of the loft, where the couch was located. Clark had it set up like a miniature family room, a coffee table situated on a round beaded rug and a side table with a lamp on it. She could definitely understand why he spent most of his time out here. It was really peaceful.

"So, what are you looking at?" Maria asked, walking over to Isabel.

"Not much to look at except the neighboring farm and the stars, " stated Isabel, "it is quite nice up here though, not exactly what I had pictured. Think we should get back to the house?"

"Sure, I hope Zan found his way back, because I wouldn't have the first clue of where to look for him"

"Hey look, I think Liz and Martha are on their way back," Isabel said, pointing to the oncoming headlights from the road. "Let's go down and meet them". They both proceeded down the steps and through the barn, meeting the truck in the driveway.

"Need some help with the pizzas?" offered Maria.

"That would be great," Liz said, handing over the pizzas to Maria, "Do you know where Zan is?"

"Not sure, he went off exploring the farm. We thought it wouldn't hurt anything and figured he needed a little "alone" time. I'm sure he hasn't gone too far," Isabel said.

"This isn't good", Liz said grabbing the grocery bags out of the back of the truck, joined by Isabel and Martha.

"What do you mean, this isn't good, did you see something Liz?" questioned Isabel.

"Yeah, I had a flash that he was in a cave-like room one moment and then all of a sudden he disappeared." Liz answered, walking down the path back to the house.

"I can see Max is going to have a real time holding onto that kid" Maria said, trying to lighten the situation a little bit, "did you try to get a hold of Max or Clark?"

"We tried to contact Clark, but he didn't take his cell phone" Martha said, holding the kitchen door open for her guests.

Inside, Kyle was sitting at the kitchen table, looking through a magazine he found in his bags, when he noticed the girls entering through the back door. "Whoever said Smallville didn't have pizza delivery" he said, grabbing the pizzas from Maria.

"We can't eat yet, we need to go out and find Zan. Liz had a flash, and we think he's in trouble", interjected Isabel, "Do you know where these caves are Martha?"

"I think we should concentrate our efforts closer to the farm, at least until Clark gets back, because he's more familiar with the surrounding caves, called the Kawatchee Caves than I am." Martha suggested. Feeling the need to explain herself further, Martha continued, "He's been studying the caves for the last three years and I believe he'll know exactly where Zan is located once he hears Liz's description, plus I wouldn't want to be responsible for sending out another search party for the rest of you".

Not really happy with this idea, but seeing the logic behind it, the group agreed and divided up to search the farm.

**Back in Metropolis **

Clark, using his super speed, made his way to Lionel's office, and deposited Lex's body in one of the black leather sofas. Using Lionel's office phone, he called Lionel, and told him they were on their way. Lionel was already on the rooftop along with the Chambers. Finishing their brief conversation, Clark hung up the phone and sped back to the parking garage. He figured he'd inform Lionel of Lex's location, when they met up on the rooftop.

Max and Michael didn't have any problems working their way back to the parking garage. They didn't have to wait too long, because before they knew it, Clark was standing beside them.

"So, are you two ready to take a helicopter ride?" Clark asked.

Michael, who is rarely startled, jumped, "Someone needs to put a bell around your neck! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that, we've could've blasted you."

"I think I could handle anything you bring at me," Clark responded with a grin, "if you want to follow me, we'll work our way back to Lionel's office building".

Following Clark, Max and Michael made their way to another underground parking garage, which didn't take them long. They walked over to the elevator, and when they arrived Clark pushed the button. After a few seconds, the door opened, and the trio entered the elevator and Clark pushed the Roof Top button. After a few moments, the doors opened, and they exited the elevator. The helicopter hadn't arrived yet, but Lionel and the Chambers were there to meet them. Brief introductions were made and Clark took Lionel aside to let him know Lex was unconscious in his office.

After a few moments, the helicopter could be seen in the distance, working it's way to the heli-pad. Upon it's landing, Clark helped the Chambers get situated in their seats, being very careful of their injuries. Max and Michael hopped in after the Chambers were strapped in. Clark turned towards Lionel, figuring he was going to make the trip too.

"I think I'll just stay back here. I've got some business, back in my office that I need to attend too. If you need anything, just give me a call", with that Lionel and Clark nodded to each other and Lionel disappeared into the elevator.

"Well, I have a few things to wrap up here, I'll meet you back at the farm" Clark yelled to the group in the helicopter. The helicopter hadn't stopped rotating its blades, and Clark's hair was flying all over the place. Closing the door, Clark step back and waited to make sure they were safely on their way, and then he disappeared, making his way back to Smallville.

**In the Kawatchee Cave**

Zan was beginning to feel a little bit overwhelmed, but he still felt the needed to continue on this little adventure. One question he was pondering was how he ended up in this secret room by using his hand to open the door. The room was, for the most part dark, except for the mysterious blue light coming from the center of the room. There was just a single stone pedestal about three feet out of the floor. On top of the pedestal laid a stone tablet, with many of the same hieroglyphic symbols that were on the cave walls. In the center of the stone tablet was the same octagon shape embedded into the stone. Looking around the room, seeing no other way out, Zan placed his hand in the center octagon shape and was wisped away from this little town of Smallville. The next moment, he was standing in a brightly lit room. The room was circular, with metal walls rising up diagonally towards the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a three-foot pyramid. The bottom half of the pyramid was made of stone, and had some more hieroglyphic symbols embedded in it. On top of the pyramid base was a crystal prism, where most of the light was coming from in the room. On top of the small pyramid was an extraordinary sight. He was looking at a moving vortex which reached into ceiling and beyond with the tip barely touching the tip of the pyramid. Little did Zan know, but he was standing in the middle of an undiscovered Granolith in Roswell, New Mexico.


	9. The Granolith

**Chapter 8 – The Granolith**

The mood inside the helicopter was very awkward as they flew over Metropolis, Bob and Brenda Chambers were trying their hardest to get comfortable in their seats, due to the injuries they had sustained in the accident at Summerholt. Clark was right in his initial observation at the accident sight, Bob had broken two of his ribs, and his chest was bound together with bandages, mainly for protection. He was having trouble breathing, because each time he would breathe in, it would send a severe pain through his chest. He didn't want to let the doctors in on how bad he actually felt, because he really wanted to get out of the hospital, so he could find his son and reunite his family. Brenda had also suffered some bodily injuries too. She had broken her leg, which had to be set and placed in a cast before she could leave the hospital. She also required some stitches on her head and thank goodness for the pain medicines the hospital gave her; otherwise she would be in a lot more pain than she was in. Looking over at Max and Michael, both the Chambers were wondering what their story was. How were they involved and why were they sitting with them, on their way to see their son?

Michael was staring out the window, overlooking the city at night, taking in all the sights. This was Michael's first flight, and like Max he was in awe. "Look at the city; it's really cool from this point of view."

"I know, you should see it at sunset. It was really beautiful then. In a few moments, you won't even see the city, and it'll be pitch black, except for a farm here and there. Very creepy," Max informed him.

Turning towards the Chambers, Max asked, "How are you two doing?"

"It's a bit bumpy," gasped Bob, trying to catch his breath, "so how long is this trip going to take, do you know?"

"We should be there within the next twenty minutes", informed Max. Turning to Michael, he whispered, "When we get back to the farm, I think I'm going to heal them, he looks like he's in a lot of pain."

Michael nodded in concurrence. The rest of the trip was made in silence, as each of the occupants looked out their windows into the darkness of the night.

**Back in Smallville**

Clark made his way back to the farm, but when he entered the house nobody was there. Going back into the yard, he noticed the farm truck was still there and his guest's van was parked over by the barn. Where was everyone? Listening intensely, using his super-hearing, he heard them calling out for Zan. Zeroing in on his mother's voice, he sped over to her location.

"What going on mom?"

Jumping, Martha turned towards her son "Thank goodness you're back, Zan has gone missing, and I think he's in the caves. We need to gather everyone and meet back at the house. I take it Max and Michael are on their way back."

"And the Chambers, they should be here shortly."

"I'll meet you back at the house, could you round everyone else up?"

"Sure," Clark sped away and found Maria, Isabel, Liz and Kyle checking one of the other out buildings.

"Hi guys, hope I didn't startle you?" Clark said grinning, knowing full well he did.

"You'd be a great addition to any Halloween party, sneaking up on people like that." Kyle remarked.

"Sorry about that. My mom said we should meet back at the house. Max, Michael and the Chambers should be here shortly too." Clark said.

Following Clark, they wandered back to the farmhouse. In the distance, a helicopter could be heard getting closer. Deciding to meet the helicopter, Clark led them to the open driveway.

The helicopter arrived and Clark went over to open the doors. Max and Michael hopped out, and turned to assist the Chambers. Once everyone was clear of the helicopter, it lifted off the ground and returned to Metropolis.

"Welcome to the Kent farm, let's get you inside," Martha suggested.

Max went over to embrace Liz. "I really hated being away from you today, let's say we don't do that again" kissing her, a connection is formed, but instead of the normal passionate connections they normally feel when they kiss, he felt fear and uncertainty. "What's wrong Liz?" he whispered in her ear.

"I had a flash, and Zan has gone missing again. We've been looking for him on the farm, but Martha thinks Clark will know where we should look." Liz said, staring up into Max's soulful blue eyes.

Maria runs over to Michael and gives him a big hug, "Hey there Spaceboy, miss me?"

Michael responded by returning her hug, and kissing her, "of course I did, so is there any pizza left, I'm starving?"

Maria smacked him in the shoulder, "Is that all you think about, your stomach? The truth is, we haven't had a chance to eat it, and more pressing matters came up. Zan is missing, again."

Michael looked over to Max, who was looking over towards Clark.

Speaking directly to Max, Clark mouthed, "Let's discuss it inside."

Everyone moved towards the house, when Bob, noticed Clark for the first time and exclaimed, "How did you get here so quickly, you're the one that helped us onto the helicopter?" Looking frantically around, he asked, "Where's my son?"

"Let's get inside and then we can sit down and talk"

**Inside the Granolith**

Zan was in awe of his surroundings. What was going on? Afraid to touch anything else, he walked around the room. There wasn't much to the rest of the room. There were just metal walls, but the vortex in the center of the room stumped him. Unsure of how to get out of this mess, he sat down on the floor, with his back to the wall and stared up at the vortex. There was a slight humming noise in the background and the vortex had a mesmerizing affect on him. It had been a very long day, first he showed up for his doctor's appointment, was separated from his parents, blasted his way out of the clinic, found out he was an alien, and now he was lost. Tired, he lay down on the floor, using his sweatshirt as a pillow and fell asleep.

**Back at the Kent Farm**

Everyone was situated in the living room again. Bob and Brenda where sitting on the loveseat Clark and Chloe had occupied before, and Clark took a chair from the kitchen, leaving the other loveseat for Max and Liz to sit in.

"Okay, I want to know what's going on. I was told by Mr. Luthor that our son was here, so where is he?" Bob started.

Max looked towards Clark, and asked "Where do we start? Zan's gone missing; I think our first priority should be to find him." Agreeing, Clark nodded.

"Who is Zan, and again I ask you, where is my son?" Bob aggressively said.

Addressing the Chambers, Max explained. "Our son, you know him as Brett and we know him as Zan has gone missing. There are too many things going on right now, that will take a lot of explaining to do and we don't have a lot of time, but I need you both to trust us. We are all on the same side. I said "our" son, because for reasons I don't wish to discuss right now, I am his biological father. I'm not here to take him away from you, but since I am his biological father, he is developing some gifts; which is the reason they were going to take him away from both of us. I do possess some special gifts, which I'm willing to share with you, in good faith, if you both can give us your trust and not ask any questions until we get him back. Do you think we can work together to get him back?"

Looking stunned, they each looked at each other and nodded. "What are these gifts you're talking about?" asked Brenda.

Walking over to Bob, Max kneeled down on the floor next to him. Looking up into Bob's eyes, Max said, "Just close your eyes and relax, this won't hurt". Unsure of what was going to happen, Bob reluctantly closed his eyes. "Now, I'm going to place my hand on your chest and you may feel a little weird, but don't break the connection" and then Max laid his hands on Bob's chest. Everyone in the room stared on, as a green light sprang from Max's hand and reached into Bob's body. Brenda, sitting next to her husband, was in awe. Inside Bob's body, the ribs were repairing themselves, along with all the bumps and bruises he had sustained. In the connection, Max saw Zan, through Bob's eyes. The day the Chambers brought him home from the adoption agency. Waking up in the middle of the night and caring for him. Watching him taking his first steps, and saying his first words, Max realized these people truly loved his son as their own. They would have to work together, as a family, to raise their son. Breaking the connection, Max pulled away. Bob opened his eyes and looked at Max, "What was that?"

"I just healed you; you should be able to take those bandages off now. Bob stood up, and began to pull off the bandages. Taking a deep breath and exhaling he exclaimed, "Wow that was amazing, can Brett do that too?"

"Eventually, I'm sure he'll be able too." Turning towards Brenda, Max asked, "Would you like to get rid of that cast too?" With a nod from Brenda, Max mended the broken bone in her leg and all her other ailments, than he looked towards Clark and said. "I healed her, but I'm not able to take the cast off, do you have a saw, so we can cut it off."

"Sure, I'll go get one." Clark said, left briefly, and returned with the saw. Cutting off the cast and throwing it aside, Brenda was able to stand and walk again, without the crutches.

"Thank you very much, I'm sorry, I forgot your name, and I don't know any of your names." Brenda said pointing to the rest of the group, so brief introductions were made.

"Okay, now we need to find Zan. What do we know?" Max addressed the group, in a leadership stance.

Isabel started. "When you left to go back to Metropolis, Liz and Martha went to town, so we decided to unpack the van. Zan went exploring, and we didn't think he'd go too far, plus where would he go? Anyways, that was the last time we saw him."

Liz continued. "While Martha and I were at the Pizza Barn, I had a flash"

"You had a what?" commented Bob.

Looking towards Bob, Max said as politely as he could, "There are going to be some things brought up, that you may not understand, like this, we'll explain everything later, but let's just concentrate on getting our son back." Turning back to Liz he said "Go on".

"Like I said, I had a flash. I saw Zan in a cave-like place. There was an octagon table in the middle of the room."

"How did he get inside the secret chamber Clark?" Martha asked.

"I really don't know, I still have the key." Clark said, "Did you see anything else Liz?"

"Well, Zan placed his hand in the middle of table and disappeared."

"Do you think he's at the 'Fortress'?" questioned Martha.

"Only one way to find out," looking towards Liz and Max, Clark asked, "Do you two want to join me?" They each nodded.

"Don't forget your winter coats," suggested Michael, "Isn't that what Chloe said in the car?"

"I want to come, he is my son too" Bob said pleadingly, "and I'm concerned about his safety, as much as you are."

Clark looked towards Max and nodded. "Okay, but just remember, no questions until we get him back to the farm, do I have your word?" Max asked Bob.

"Yes, I understand, no questions, except one, why a winter jacket? I don't have one."

"You'll understand when we get there, right now I'll loan you one of mine." Looking towards Liz and Max, he asked if they had any jackets, shaking they're head "no", Clark rummaged up a couple more jackets. Grabbing the "key", they walked towards the door. "Go ahead and eat, we'll be back soon" Clark stated, as he, Bob, Max and Liz left.

"So, how far are these caves?" Max asked Clark.

"Just through the pasture, up by an old construction site. At one time "Luthor Corp" was going to build an office building there, but we discovered the Kewatchee Caves and some friends of mine put together a campaign to save the caves."

They went around the construction site, to the actual cave entrance, and entered the caves. The generator was still running, providing a little light for the group. Liz noticed all the high tech scientific workstations, which were set up here and there, damaged by what seemed to be a rockslide. "What happened here Clark and what were they studying?"

"Well, my good friend Lionel Luthor," Clark started, sarcastically, "became very interested in these caves, once he saw some of the writings and drawings on the walls. He thought they may have been placed there by people from a "different" world. He brought in many different scientists to study the hieroglyphics, but a year ago in May a second meteor shower attacked Smallville, and destroyed a good portion of the town including these caves and much of their scientific equipment."

"Do you understand what they mean or say?" Liz inquired, checking out the walls.

"Yes, I do. I've been studying these walls too, for nearly 4 years, but my "father" finally enlightened me to their meaning. Okay, here we are." Looking towards Bob, who had been pretty silent up to this point, Clark knew there was no turning back. Raising his hand towards the center octagon shape, a white light came out of his hand, which opened the door to a secret chamber.

Bob stared, in awe at what was happening before him, but he kept to his promise to keep quiet. Entering the room, the door closed behind them.

Liz and Max were in awe too. Their cave, the pod chamber, was a little different, but they also had their own language inscribed here and there, and they had their own alien artifacts to bring into the mix. Surrounding the octagon table, Clark announced "I think this would be a good time to put on your jackets."

"You don't need one?" Max questioned.

"The cold doesn't bother me. Okay, now everyone surround the table. When I place the key in its slot, you'll feel a pulling sensation, that's normal. When we exit, we'll be at the 'Fortress'. Are we ready?" Looking around, Clark made sure everyone was ready, and placed the key in its slot. A moment later, they were wisped away, and transported to the "Fortress of Solitude".

"Welcome to my 'Fortress of Solitude'." Clark announced.

"Wow, this is beautiful, I've never seen anything like this." Liz said, cuddly up against Max. "No wonder Chloe suggested winter coats. What is this place?"

"This is a replica of my home planet 'Krypton'" Clark said, directing them to the center of the 'Fortress' where the Kryptonian crystal terminal stood.

Bob, still silent, ears piped up at the mention of "home planet" and "Krypton". Was his son an alien? So much was going through his mind.

"So, do you see Zan?" Max asked, looking around. He was also amazed at the complexity of this place.

"No, I don't. That's odd, there's no place to go up here." Clark called out aloud to the 'Fortress' and stated, "Father, I have come to you for some guidance."

I loud voice echo throughout this 'Ice Palace'. "Kal-El, it is so nice to hear from you again. What is it that you seek?" Jor-El asked.

"I am searching for a young boy, who is also not from my adoptive world, but not from Krypton. He was seen placing his hand in the middle of the portal, and I thought he was brought here. Do you know where he went?"

"Is the boy a descendent of the Antarian Royal bloodline?" Jor-El questioned.

Looking towards Max, and with a nod of "yes", Clark answered, "Yes, he is."

Now Bob was totally confused. He had deduced that his son was not only an alien, but was from an alien royal family. It just keeps getting stranger and stranger, he thought to himself.

"Only a hand of a member of the Antarian Royal bloodline or you, my son, can open up the portal to the Granolith." Informed Jor-El, "To find the boy, you need to go back to the portal, and place your hand in the middle of the table, and you will be transported to the Granolith."

"What is this Granolith?" questioned Clark.

"It's a way back to Antar", Max simply stated, "but it was destroyed, when Tess went back to have Zan on Antar, so I don't know how he could've been transported there."

Adding everything up in his head, Bob was adding this girl's name to the list. Tess, she must be Brett's biological mother, and it looks like Brett wasn't even born on Earth. He was born on some planet called Antar.

"My son, protect this boy, at all cost. I have heard there is a prophecy out there, in which the boy is an essential party too. You and your friends will need to protect and guide him, teach him about himself so he will be ready to fulfill his destiny. Now, I must leave you. Take care Kal-El, my son."

The 'Fortress' was silent again.

"What is it with 'destinies' and 'prophecies', why don't they just hand us a manual and say here…do this." Max said, frustrated. "Everything is always so cryptic."

"You get that too, I see." Clark said, feeling his frustration. "I wonder sometimes why I'm here, and I get these cryptic messages all the time. A couple of years ago, I was told to go around and collect these crystals. I couldn't see the point in the whole thing, if Jor-El would've just told me, go get the crystals, bring them together and throw them into the artic somewhere and I'll build you this "Fortress', hey, I would've been more motivated to do it."

"Well, at least you're able to talk to your father. We've only seen my mother once in a hologram message, which informed us, of who we were and our place in our world, but that was it. Oh, we also got a book, written in Antarian, but that did us a lot of good, we couldn't read it! Eventually, the book was deciphered, but I couldn't tell you the meaning of one symbol from another."

"My mother, Lara, and my father died when my planet was destroyed. Only his essence is alive in here. He left me a very detailed account of my world and history, and all I have to do is ask, but I haven't had a chance to even dive into a portion of it. Luckily, I was "downloaded" with the Kryptonian language, because before that, I didn't have a clue what was written on the walls."

Bob finally spoke up, "the voice said we needed to go back to the cave room, right? Shouldn't we go back and see if we can find Brett?"

Forgetting that Bob was even on this field trip, Clark nodded and walked back to the portal room. Whispering to Max, Clark said, "I bet he's going to have a lot questions for us later on." Max nodded his head in agreement. "Well, he hasn't seen the Granolith yet, if there is another one out there." Max added.

"Clark, I must say, you have quite a nice place here, a bit cold, but absolutely beautiful." Liz stated.

"Thanks, just a little piece of home." Clark said. "Just like before, stand around the portal." With that, Clark inserted the key, and they were back in the Kewatchee Caves. Still standing around the table, Clark looked towards Max.

"Well, let's see what happens, do you want to place your hand in the center?" Clark asked.

Nodding, Max brought his hand to the center of the table, where the octagon shape was embedded. His hand turned green, and again they were wisped away.

Next thing they knew, they were inside the Granolith. Zan was curled up on the floor, sleeping. Max and Bob, walked over to him, and gently shook him, and woke him up.

"Hey sleepy head, miss me?" Bob asked.

Jumping up, out of his slumber, Zan ran into his father's arms "Dad, how did you find me?" Then, he saw Max, Liz and Clark. Letting go of his father, he walked over to Max and gave him a hug. "Thank you for finding me. Where are we anyway?"

"Welcome to a piece of my world. This is the Granolith, I thought it was designed as a spaceship that could only be used once, but I didn't know it could be used as a portal." Max said.

"I did." Liz said.

Looking at Liz questionably, Max asked "What do you mean?"

"Well, awhile back a "Future" Max came to me to warn me that I had to make you fall out of love with me, so that you and Tess would get together. He said he use the Granolith as his "time machine", for lack of a better word." Liz said.

How could Max forget? That was when he "caught" Liz and Kyle in bed, and thought they had slept together, which didn't happen, but it had worked, and he did eventually end up sleeping with Tess.

"Where are we at Max? The Granolith was used already, and the pod chamber was destroyed?" Liz questioned.

"I don't know. I didn't know there was another Granolith." Max said. Going up to the door, Max lifted his hand, near the wall, where a handprint mysteriously appeared. Placing his hand, on the handprint, the door to the Granolith opened. They were inside another cave.

The cave was really dark. Cupping his hands, Max produced a blue light, enough to brighten up the room of the cave. On one wall, the Royal Antarian "V" symbol was embedded, which was the same place Michael had placed the healing stones.

"I know where we are!" exclaimed Liz.

"So do I. This is the cave on the Mesaliko Indian Reservation. The same cave River Dog showed us, and where we saved Michael's life." Max said, going towards the exit of the cave, followed closely by Liz, Clark, Zan and Bob. "We've made our way back home, we're in Roswell."

Not able to contain himself anymore, Bob exclaimed, " Wow, I started out in Kansas, went to the North Pole, now I'm in Roswell, New Mexico, man you'll have a lot explaining to do, when we get back to the farm."

Liz was standing off to the side by herself, looking up at the stars, when Max came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn't realize how homesick she was, and her family was just a couple miles back into town. So close, yet she was still too far away. "We can come back tomorrow, but I think we need to get back to the farm." Max whispered into her ear.

Turning around, with a tear in her eye, she kissed Max, and the both of them turned back towards the entrance of the cave. Max produced the blue light source again in the palm of his hands, and Liz, Zan, Bob and Clark followed them back into the cave. Coming up to the Granolith entrance, Max turned towards Zan.

"Zan, would you raise the palm of your hand to the wall, please?" Zan followed Max's instructions, and a handprint appeared. "Place your hand inside the handprint." Zan did as he was told, opening up the door to the Granolith. Extinguishing the light in his hand, they each entered the Granolith, the door closing behind them. "Only a member of the royal family can open the door to the Granolith" Max told Zan.

Rising his hand towards the vortex, Max motioned in a circular movement, until the Whirlwind Galaxy symbol materialized. Looking at the others in the room, Max said, "I think this will work the same way as your key. Everyone needs to surround the vortex, and then I'll try to activate it." When everyone was ready, Max placed his hand in the center of the symbol, and the group was transferred to the center of the vortex, and transported back to the Kewatchee Caves.


	10. Return to Roswell

**Chapter 9 – Return to Roswell**

Back at the Kent farm, everyone was finishing up their pizzas, still sitting around the fireplace in the living room.

"Thanks Mrs. Kent for the pizzas, it really hit the spot. I didn't realize how hungry I really was." Isabel said.

"Oh, you're very welcome. It's so nice having company here at the farm. Normally, it's just Clark and me."

Getting himself another Snapple, Michael picked up the bottle of Tabasco sauce and added a little spice to his drink.

Brenda was looking at him with a disgusted look on her face. "Why are you putting Tabasco sauce in your drink, that can't taste good?"

"Everyone has something 'quirky' about themselves; I guess this is one of mine. It brings a little flavor to my drink. Do you what to try?" Michael said, offering her the bottle of Tabasco sauce.

"Oh, no thank you. Your right, everyone has something 'quirky' about themselves; but that is just odd. How did you ever come up with that combination?"

Isabel interjected. "Maybe it's just a southwestern thing, like adding Tabasco sauce to eggs."

"True, I've heard of that." Brenda remarked. "So, how long do you think they'll be gone?"

"It shouldn't take them long, if Zan is up at the 'Fortress'" Martha said.

"What is this 'Fortress' you've been speaking about and why did my husband and your friends need jackets, it's not very cold outside?" Brenda asked.

"I wish I could tell you more, but this is something Clark will have to explain, when he gets back." Martha responded. "But, if we're right, they will be returning with Zan."

"Why do you call my son Zan, and not Brett?"

"Earlier, when we brought your son here to the farm, after the accident, Clark, Max, your son and I had a discussion, similar to the discussion we will be having later on tonight, with you and your husband." Martha began, "Certain things were revealed to your son and at his request; he asked that we call him Zan. We don't mean to be disrespectful to you and your husband, but we are following his request."

Taking in the conversations going on around her, Brenda thought to herself, "_So much has happened to us today. We started out at our home in Metropolis, had our son taken away from us, and were victims to the building coming down on us. We sustain some injuries, causing us to be transported to Metropolis General, just to have us wisped away to this farm to have our injuries healed, before our eyes, and now our son is missing, again. There's only so much a person can handle. _Speaking aloud again, she asked, "What is really going on?"

"I'm sorry we can't tell you what's going on, but it's not our story to tell, so we just need to be patient, and wait for them to get back." Maria said, snuggling up to Michael on the loveseat. "I hope they get back soon, because it has been a long day and I'm getting tired."

At that moment, the kitchen door swung open and in walked Clark, Max, Liz, Bob and Zan. Zan ran over to his mother and gave her a big hug. "I really missed you mom."

"I missed you too, honey. Are you okay? We were really worried about you." Brenda said, embracing her son, and kissing him on his forehead.

"I'm fine, but there's a lot we need to talk about." Zan stated. "I smell pizza, is there any more left?"

"I saved a couple pizzas in the oven Clark, if you want to heat them up." Martha suggested.

Pulling the pizzas out of the oven, and laying them on the stove, Clark stood with his back to his guests using his heat vision he warmed up the pizzas. Max witnessed this little display of his powers and asked "doesn't that change the flavor of your food?"

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"We can do something similar to what you just did, but it seems to change the taste of the food." Max stated.

Handing a piece to Max, Clark responds "I've never noticed, what do you think?"

"Tastes like it came straight from the oven," Max stated grabbing a couple more pieces for him and Liz, and retreating to the living room.

Clark grabbed a couple slices, along with Bob and Zan, and they moved into the living room too.

After everyone was seated, Bob spoke up, "I agreed, and kept my end of the bargain, about keeping quiet, now it's time to explain everything, especially what I witnessed tonight."

Brenda looked over at her husband and asked, "What exactly did you witness tonight?"

"Well, first of all, we go down into these caves, and Clark opens this cave wall door by holding his hand up to the wall and directing a light beam from his hand to the center of the wall. Then, we went into a room, and stood around this octagon table, until Clark put his key in some slot, which transported us to an "Ice Palace" located somewhere near the North Pole."

"Is this true?" Brenda asked, looking towards Clark.

"Yes, I'm not from this world. I was born on the planet Krypton, but my parents sent me away, before my world was destroyed, and the Kents found me in the first meteor shower and raised me as their own. The "Ice Palace" he mentioned is a replica of my home world, which I call my 'Fortress of Solitude'. The voice you heard was my biological father Jor-El, whom I go to for advice, when I need it." Clark explained.

Brenda was the only one in the room that was in shock. Looking around the room, she noticed that everyone else was okay with being in the room with a visitor from another planet.

"Okay, that somewhat explains that," continued Bob. "The voice, your father, mentioned something about a royal bloodline, what is that all about and how does Brett fit into the scheme of things?"

"You really were listening." Max stated. "Well, that's where I come in, and my extended family. I'm also not from this world. Our world, Antar, was also having some problems. There was a plot to kill off the royal family, so some scientists got together, and engineered an alien-hybrid, which combined the essence of the royal family along with human DNA. I am one of these alien-hybrids. On the planet Antar, I would be recognized as their King, my sister Isabel, and Michael are also alien-hybrids. There was a forth among us, named Tess, who is Zan's biological mother. She died last year."

"If I understand correctly, my son was born on Antar, so does that make him an alien too?" Bob questioned.

"Yes, he was born on Antar, but Tess brought him back to Earth, because she said Antar refused to accept him on the throne, because of his human status. We were under the impression that he was all human, that is the reason I placed him up for adoption. I wanted him to live a normal "human" life. As you know, he isn't exactly human after all. When you took him to Summerholt, to have him tested, most of the tests came back normal, except for his blood work, which turned up a little green. He didn't know what he was doing, but when his emotions started to get the better of him, he was able to blast his way out of Summerholt. Thank goodness Clark was there and able to scoop him up, and bring him here."

"How did you know where our son was? We were under the impression it was a closed adoption." Brenda asked.

"My wife, Liz, had a premonition that Zan was in danger, and since we share such a strong connection, we were able to find our way to the Summerholt Institute, but it was too late. Again, thank goodness Martha was there to help us out. We were able to convince her to let us follow her up here to Smallville."

"So, is Liz an alien too?" Brenda asked.

"Not exactly, Liz is a special case. A few years back, Liz was shot in the stomach, while working as a waitress at the Crashdown Café in Roswell, New Mexico. Close to death, I saved her life by healing her. I'm not sure why, but recently, she started changing, and developing some of the same "gifts" we possess, including the unique gift of premonitions. She was born here, but now she's just as alien as I am."

"Since you healed us, will we turn into aliens too?" Bob asked.

"Liz is the only one this has ever happened too. I think it's because we are, in some strange way, 'soul mates'. We just need each other, I can't explain it any better then that."

"Are there anymore aliens among us?" Brenda asked, looking around the room.

"Nope" Zan said, and with a smiled he announced "just Clark, Max, Liz, Michael, Isabel and me. The rest are humans. Welcome to the 'I know an Alien Club' mom and dad."

Smiling Brenda gave her son a hug. Bob looked towards Max and Clark and asked, "So do you want to explain what's going on with the Granolith, and how we ended up in Roswell, New Mexico?"

"You were in Roswell?" Maria jumped up and asked, "But How?"

"And how do they know about the Granolith, Maxwell?" Michael asked. "Tess destroyed it, on her little trip back to Antar."

"It seems our two worlds are linked," Clark said. "I don't know quite how, but Jor-El said something about protecting Zan, at all costs, because there is some prophecy out there that he's a major player in. We're supposed to teach him about his abilities, which will help him fulfill his destiny. After we got Jor-El's cryptic message, he told us how to enter the Granolith, so we transported back to Smallville, and continued on to the Granolith."

Max continued. "We materialized in an operational Granolith, a different one. We found Zan sleeping on the floor and woke him up. I found and opened a door in the side of the cave. Once through, we were standing in the cave on the Mesaliko Indian Reservation, where we saved your life Michael."

"What is the Granolith?" Martha asked.

"Well, in the past, we only knew it to be a spaceship, our only way to get back home, and when Tess went back to Antar to have Zan, we thought she took our only means of transportation back. It looks like there is more to the Granolith than we originally thought; it acts as a portal too." Max stated. "Oh, there's another thing, I had Zan open the Granolith door, and he was able too. According to Jor-El, only a member of the Antarian Royal blood line or Clark can open the door, verifying that Zan is truly my son."

"Why do you all call Brett 'Zan'?" questioned Bob.

"Zan is my Antarian name, and when Tess returned to Earth, we learned that she named the baby after me. That is the name we are familiar with, but when we first addressed 'our' son, I called him and introduced him by his given name 'Brett'. After he learned about his situation, and who he was, he said we could refer to him as 'Zan'. If you would like us to refer to him by his given name, we can. We mean no disrespect to you two." Max said.

Turning to his parents, Zan said, "Isn't it funny how things happen, you named me 'Brett Alexander Chambers', and my middle name sounds so much like 'Zan', do you think it would be too far fetched to refer to me as 'Zan' as a nickname? You can still call me 'Brett', if you like, it is my name, but so is 'Zan'."

Nodding, the Chambers embraced their son. "We love you Zan" they each said.

"So, where do we go from here" asked Brenda.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Well, we understand that you're his biological father, but we're his adoptive parents and legal guardians." Bob said.

"I think we need to work together. You're right; he is legally your son and I'm not going to try to take him away from you, because I saw into each of your souls, when I healed you, and I know how much you both really care for 'our' son. You both have to realize that life in your home is going to change, as Zan changes. He's going to start developing different abilities, and we can teach him how to control and use his abilities appropriately." Max said.

"You were able to see into our souls? How does that work?" asked Brenda.

"Well, this is somewhat confusing, but when I laid my hand on each of you, to heal you, I formed a connection with your bodies, and while your bodies were healing themselves, I saw these 'flashes' or pictures of your life. The flashes I saw looked to be from the time Zan entered your lives," responded Max.

"What kind of 'abilities' are we talking about?" Bob asked curiously.

"So far, I've noticed that he is able to send out an energy blast with his hands. He was also able to enter the Caves and the Granolith, and we were able to form a connection, which produced the Antarian royal seal on the ceiling. Since each of us is unique in our own way, it's hard to determine what other 'abilities' he may acquire, but if we work together, we can help him control and use these abilities." Max answered his question.

"Max, what do you mean you where able to produce the royal seal?" asked Isabel.

"Zan, do you want to help me demonstrate to the group the royal seal?" asked Max.

Getting up from his spot on the floor, Zan walked over to Max and extended his hand. Max took his hand, and started the connection. Each of them witnessed different aspects of their life. As a blue light shown from their hands, the royal Antarian seal was portrayed on the ceiling.

"Wow, I've never seen that before," Michael stated.

After their demonstration, Liz asked in a whisper, "Max, you mentioned a trip back to the Granolith tomorrow; do you still want to go?" His little group had heard her question, and they were looking at him, with anticipation in their eyes.

Max knew they were homesick. Liz missed her parents and even the Crashdown Café, the alien theme restaurant which her parents owned and operated. Maria, who was always very close to her mother, had left Roswell, with no explanation, except for Liz's journal, which was sent after the fact. Kyle also had a close relationship with his father. He used to be the Roswell Sheriff, but was made to resign, mainly because of his relationship with the 'Pod Squad'. Before they left Roswell, Jim Valenti got his job back at the sheriff's department, but only as a deputy. Michael even missed Roswell. He wouldn't come out and say it, but it was 'home'. Being on the road and running from the special unit really took its toll on each of them. Before they had to leave, his adoptive parents, the Evans, just found out about their children's alien status. Thankfully, they still loved and accepted them for who they were. All his parents got, before they left, was a quick goodbye from Isabel, during graduation. Of course, they heard the impromptu 'goodbye' speech their son gave, but it wasn't the same thing. Max even missed the UFO center, his place of employment, and his former employer Brody Davis. _That's it!_ Thought Max.

"Yes, and I have an idea. Clark, do you have a computer with Internet?" Max asked.

"Sure, why do you want to know?" Clark said.

"I use to work at the UFO Center," Max started. Laughing, Clark cut in, "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I really did. What better place to hide an 'alien' than right out in the open. Anyways, every year, about this time, they have the 'Crash Festival', where everyone dresses up as aliens. If we could look up on the Internet to see if it's this weekend, I think we could go back to Roswell and visit our families without raising too much suspicion."

"I can go check it out," Isabel volunteered.

"I'll show you where the computer is" offered Martha

"I'll join you," offered Kyle, lifting himself off his chair and following Isabel and Martha out of the room.

"How do you suggest we get from the caves to Roswell?" asked Michael.

"Too bad we can't call Jim, and see if he could leave us a van near Frazier Woods where we camped out a couple of years ago." Maria mentioned.

"Why can't you call him?" asked Bob.

"Because I'm sure our families are still being monitored by the FBI." Max said.

"Is there something we could do?" offered Bob. "I work for a car dealership, maybe I could call down to Roswell, and ask them for a loaner, in my name, and have this 'Jim' person pick it up. We don't have any connections to any of you, and if the town is full with tourists for this Crash Festival, even better."

Isabel and Kyle walked in. "Good news, the Crash Festival is being held in conjunction with the UFO Convention, so there will be a lot of extra people around." Kyle said.

"Why are they holding the UFO Convention now, I thought it was suppose to be held on June 12th?. That was the day we thought we were going to die, according to Liz's prediction, because the guest of honor, Bryce McCain, was supposed to speak at the Convention. Little did we know that he would also be speaking at our graduation" Max said.

"From what I was able to gather, the UFO Convention was cancelled, do to some needed repairs from damages sustained back in May. The town decided to bring the two attractions together." Isabel informed the group.

"I bet they had some damages. I bet the special unit tore through that 'Center' looking for us, just like they tore through my house and the Evan's house looking for Tess." Kyle said agitatedly.

Understanding his frustration, the 'Pod Squad' nodded in agreement.

"So Bob, would you be willing to call Jim, and set things up?" Max asked.

"Why are you calling my dad?" Kyle asked.

"To see if he can pick up a van from the dealership, which Bob will get for us and leave it near Frazier Woods, we want to go back to Roswell for a visit. Plus I need to talk to Larek." Max said.

"Why do you need to speak to Larek" asked Isabel.

Before Max could respond, Clark asked "Who's Larek?"

"Larek is one of the rulers in my Galaxy. He uses my former boss, Brody, at the UFO Center as a vessel to communicate with me. When we were at the 'Fortress', Jor-El mentioned this prophesy involving Zan and I want to know if Larek knows anything about it." Max said.

"Sounds like a plan is in motion, so who's going to the 'Crash'?" Michael asked.

"Aliens, dressing up as aliens, isn't that just hilarious." Clark said. "I'm in, sounds like fun. I'm sure Chloe wouldn't mind going either. I'm sure she's never been to Roswell either."

Maria raised her hand, "Well, you know I'm there, but what will I wear?"

Isabel raised her hand, along with Kyle.

Liz, still in a somber mood, after the trip to the Granolith, didn't need to raise her hand, Max knew how she felt.

Zan was sitting on the floor, looking at the hands going up, and finally spoke, "I would like to come too, but I don't know if I should."

Looking towards Bob and Brenda, Max asked, "Do you two want to come with us?"

"I think this is for the 'younger' crowd, and we really need to get back to Metropolis, but if Zan wants to go with you, you are his father too, and I see no reason why he can't join you. I think we'll need to set up some kind of arrangement for Zan to be at home with us, and also to be with his extended family, to train for whatever is needed of him, but we can take a look at that later," suggested Bob.

Zan ran over to his father, and gave him a hug, "Thanks dad, you're the greatest."

"So, what do I say to Jim?" asked Bob.

The 'Pod Squad' sat and thought for a moment, what could they say to Jim, to make him realize that they were coming home, without dropping any "keywords" the listening ears would pick up.

"Do you think any of the 'Men in Black' know the name of your home planet or your Antarian name, and does Jim know this information?" Clark asked.

"I don't think the FBI or special unit has any of that information" Max said, "When I was captured, they tried their hardest to get that kind of information out of me, to no avail. Jim does know about Antar and that my name is Zan, but what do you suggest we tell him?"

"Why doesn't Bob set up the transportation, but have Chloe call, from Metropolis, and say that she's from the Metropolis Daily Planet, and they have "6" winners from "Antar" University for the 'Crash Festival', and she was told that he was their point of contact and he needed to pick up a van from the local dealership, under the name of Bob Chambers, to use to pick them up at 'Zan' air field, near Frazier Woods around 5pm." Clark suggested, "Do you think he would understand our message?"

"I think that might actually work" Max said. "Well, Bob do you want to set up the transportation in the morning?"

"Sure, what time do you want to pick it up?"

"How about 4 o'clock, and we'll return it right away on Monday" suggested Max.

"Done. Now I'm really tired, where do you have Brenda and I set up?"

"We've set you up in Clark's room, upstairs" Martha said. "I'm tired too, so I'm going to retreat to my room too, but if you'll follow me I can show you where you'll be staying."

Bob and Brenda got up and followed Martha up the stairs.

"I'm tired too, I going to go upstairs to bed too." Maria said, leaning over to Michael, she kissed him goodnight and said, "Love ya Spaceboy, hope you sleep well." Looking over to Isabel, she said "So, are you ready to go to bed roomy?"

Getting up out of her seat, Isabel said "Sure" and followed Maria up the stairs.

"So, where do you want us to sleep?" Max said, looking at the limited sleeper beds left to occupy.

"We're out in the barn" Zan said proudly. "Let me show you the way."

Liz just looked at Max, with a confused look on her face, and started towards the door.

"Don't worry Liz, it's not as bad as it sounds" Clark said. "I wish I could sleep out there, but it looks like I've got the spare couch."

Max followed behind Liz and Zan, and left the farmhouse for the barn.

Michael and Kyle folded out one of the sleeper couches, and proceeded to make their bad. Clark grabbed the nearby couch and follow suit.

It was two in the morning, and everyone was finally settled into their beds preparing to drift off to sleep, for later on today they would be returning to Roswell. For some of them, they'd finally be home.


	11. Sleepless Nights

**Chapter 10 – Sleepless Night**

Liz, unable to fall asleep, sat up on the sleeper couch. Clark was right; the barn loft was pretty comfortable. Max had folded out the couch, and prepared their bed. Zan had a cot set up in the corner, but nobody in the loft could sleep. Since she had inherited these special gifts from Max, she noticed that she didn't sleep as often as she used too. Zan and Max were sitting on the edge of the barn loft window, hanging their feet over the edge, and looking out into the night. Liz decided to update her journal, so grabbing her pen, she began:

_So much has happened since I last wrote in here. It's only been one day, but what a day it has turned out to be. The six of us traveled to Metropolis, following one of my premonitions dealing with Max's son. Once we got to Metropolis, we learned that we just missed him, but we found a friend in the process. Martha Kent agreed to help us out, and allowed Max to join her on a helicopter back to her hometown of Smallville, where Zan was taken. We followed behind in the van. We finally made it to Smallville where we met up with Martha, Max, Zan and Clark Kent, Martha's son. Soon after we arrived in Smallville, secrets were revealed and alliances formed. Clark, we learned, is a little green around the gills too. Max, Michael and Clark went back to Metropolis to retrieve some records from the Summerholt Institute, where Zan was being seen, because his adoptive parents noticed that he was developing some extraordinary talents, and growing excessively fast. While the boys were in Metropolis, Martha and I went to town, and Kyle, Maria, Isabel & Zan stayed back at the farm. Zan decided to go exploring and we lost him again. When the boys returned, along with Bob and Brenda Chambers, Zan's adoptive parents, the search began. Clark thought he knew where Zan was from the description I gave him from my second vision. Clark invited Max and myself to come along with him, and Bob Chambers came along too. The sights I saw in the 'Ice Palace', which Clark calls his 'Fortress of Solitude', were absolutely beautiful. Clark said it was a replica of his home planet. I wonder if there's a place out there, like this, for my husband and his family. It would be so nice for them to be able to have a piece of 'home' to connect too, which would explain to them about their 'other' lives. Speaking of home, I returned there today too. Using an octagon table in the cave in Smallville as a portal, we ended up in another Granolith. We didn't realize there was a second Granolith and that it could be used as a portal, as well as a spaceship. This could become very useful. This Granolith is located in Roswell too, on the Mesaliko Indian Reservation. Tomorrow, we're going to be returning to Roswell. I'm both very excited, yet very nervous too. Before I left, my parents had no clue about myself or my husband and his family. What will they think of the whole 'alien' situation? The only contact I've had with them was by sending them my journal. I just hope the special unit isn't creeping around too. It's been three months; hopefully they've decided that we've moved on too. Max and Zan have really connected too. It's also nice and such a relief that his adoptive parents are willing to let us be part of his life. I bet Max and Zan have a lot of questions for each other. Well, I'm starting to get a little tired, so I think I'll go to bed now._

With that, Liz closed her journal, and tucked it into her traveling bed. She lifted herself out of the bed and walked over to Max and Zan.

"So, what are my boys talking about?"

"Not a whole lot, just a little bit of this and that," Max responded. Liz sat down next to her husband and he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I was just wondering if we could see Antar from here?" Zan asked. "That is the name of our planet, right?"

"Yes, Antar is the name of our planet and you can see it from here," Max said, pointing towards the sky, he found the "V" constellation. "You see the "V" constellation right there, the point at the bottom of the "V" is Antar. The other planets in our galaxy form the rest of the "V".

"Wow, this is so unreal!" Zan commented.

They sat there for a while in silence, when Liz spoke up. "It's going to be a long day; I think I'll turn in." Turning towards Max, she gave him a good night kiss and found her way to their bed.

"I think I'll turn in too, how about you Zan?" Max asked, following Liz to their bed.

"Sure" Zan said, turning towards his cot, preparing for bed.

They each turned in, and said their 'good nights' to each other, and drifted off to sleep.

**Inside the House**

Isabel and Maria had just gotten into their bed and turned off the light, when in the corner they saw it - Clark Kent's 'Elmer Fudd' night light. They both looked at each other and giggled.

"Isn't that just cute" Maria quipped.

"I know, I would've never guess Clark was an 'Elmer Fudd' fan," Isabel noted.

Suddenly, there was a little knock at their door. Isabel let a slight laugh escape, looking at Maria, she remarked,

"Michael can't go one night without you, huh?"

Expecting Michael, Maria got up out of the bed, and opened the door and said, "Miss me already Michael" and planted a big kiss on Kyle.

"Man, if all I had to do was knock on a girl's door to get a kiss, I would've done that sooner" Kyle quipped.

"What the hell are you doing here Kyle" Maria asked, backing away from the door, still in shock from the unintentional kiss.

"Well, I had an idea that I wanted to pass by Isabel" started Kyle. Looking towards Isabel, Kyle continued, "Remember when we entered the dream plane together?"

Maria looked towards Isabel with a quizzical look as Isabel nodded. "Well, I was wondering if I could contact my father by entering his dreams with your help. Then I could tell him personally our plans to return to Roswell. We could still have Chloe contact him to reinforce the dream, but at least then it won't be so cryptic."

"Wow, I never thought about using my 'gift' as an alien cell phone," remarked Isabel. "I think that might actually work if he's sleeping; do you have a picture of him?"

Expecting this, Kyle pulled an old picture of him and his father out his wallet, walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, and gave the picture to Isabel. Looking toward Maria, Isabel says, "We're going to make a little phone call, would you watch our backs, and make sure we don't fall off the bed or anything."

"Sure."

Isabel turned and faced Kyle. Taking one of Kyle's hands, Isabel formed a connection with Kyle, and then she turned towards the picture of Kyle's father, and ran her fingers across it. In a quick moment, Isabel and Kyle were swept away into the dream plane.

It took Isabel a moment to locate Jim's dream plane, it was probably due to the long distance they had to travel to connect to it. Soon, they were sitting inside the Crashdown Café, in the back booth. Jim was sitting up at the counter intimately talking with Amy De Luca. Their hands were intertwined together, as they were gazing into each other's eyes.

Kyle just sat there, still recuperated from their little trip, watching his father and Maria's mother engaging in an intimate moment. He was wondering if they had rekindled their relationship after graduation or was this truly a dream. Not wanting to interrupt this moment for his father, but feeling the urgency to pass on their message, Kyle stood up, along with Isabel, and walked over to Jim.

Kyle walked up behind Jim and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi Dad"

Turning to face his son, Jim eyes filled up with tears. "Am I dreaming or is this real?"

Amy had disappeared from the scene, and Isabel took this opportunity to step up and explain the situation.

"Hey Sheriff, I'd say a little of both. It was Kyle's idea. He thought we could try to make an 'alien' phone call to you, non-traceable and all."

"But will I remember any of this? I have so many questions. How have you all been? We haven't heard anything from you, except for Liz's journal that Jeff was sent." Jim started, firing one question after another.

"Whoa, slow down dad" Kyle said. "That's the reason we've decided to 'call' you. We've discovered a way to come back to Roswell for a visit. Sometime this morning, you're going to get an encrypted telephone message from a girl named Chloe from the Daily Planet. Basically, she's going to tell you to pick up a vehicle from the local car dealership under the name of Bob Chambers. Take this vehicle to Frazier Woods, where we camped out a few years back and pick us up. We will only be able to stay for one night; we don't want to bring too much attention to ourselves."

"We were hoping that by telling you all this in the dream, you won't be so confused later on when you get a phone call from a total stranger. Hopefully, you'll remember enough of this dream that you can put two and two together." Isabel said. "Also, if you think of it, could you try to get our families together, so we can see them. We are all very homesick, and can't wait to visit with each and every one of you."

"I'll try to do what I can" Jim said.

"Well, we need to get going. I don't know how long I can keep up this connection." Isabel stated.

Jim and Kyle embraced. "See you later on son."

"See you dad." The connection broke, and Kyle and Isabel were back on the Kent farm sitting on the bed. Isabel release Kyle's hands from hers and handed him his picture back.

"So, was it a success?" Maria asked.

"Yes. We spoke to my dad and hopefully he'll be able to remember everything, and have everything set up. We've asked him also to contact everyone's families so we can be reunited with them." Kyle said.

"Well, I'm really tired, and since I don't have any alien traits, I need to get more than a couple of hours of sleep, so I'm turning in." Maria said, turning into bed and pulling the covers over her.

"I agree. Sorry for the interruption, but I'm glad we did that. Thanks Isabel." Kyle turned to leave.

"No problem. I'm just surprised it took us this long to realize we could communicate with our families this way. G'night Kyle." Isabel followed him to the door. Kyle walked out, and crept down the stairs as Isabel closed the door, and fell into bed.


	12. So, You Want to Be An Alien

**Chapter 11 – So, You want to be an Alien**

Morning came soon enough at the Kent Farm. Clark, probably from sheer exhaustion was floating above his guests in the living room. It might have been the internal clock of the farmer in him, or the rooster crowing with the sunrise, but Clark awoke above Michael and Kyle, and came crashing down on top of them.

"What the…?" Michael and Kyle simultaneously said. Michael went into his defensive mode, hand at the ready, when Clark finally spoke up, crawling out of their bed.

"Sorry about that. I must've been really tired last night," Clark started, "and Michael, you can lower you hand if you like I'm not going to hurt you."

"What exactly happened?" Michael stated, lowering his hand, but still in his defensive mode.

"Yeah, I was having an awesome dream about," Kyle stopped suddenly, after getting a glare look from Michael, "oh, never mind. Anyways, why the sudden alarm clock rising? What time is it anyway?"

"I'm going to assume it's around 5:30."

"Five-thirty!! In the morning?" both guys exclaimed, looking at Clark.

"Yeah, this is the time I normally get up in the morning to do chores, so people can't 'see' me. Again, I'm sorry I woke you up that way. Sometimes when I sleep, instead of sleepwalking, I float and when I wake up, I tend to fall. In this case, I must've been above you, when I woke up."

"You can fly?" Michael asked amazed at each of the abilities Clark had demonstrated thus far.

"I suppose in time, and a little bit of practice I'll be able too. I've done it once, a while back, but honestly I'm afraid of heights." Clark said.

"That is so cool!" Kyle stated.

"Good Morning boys" Martha said, coming down the stairs, already dressed.

"Do you get up at the cracked of dawn too?" Michael asked.

"Normally, when Clark is here I like to have breakfast ready for him once he's done with his chores. I think I'll put a pot of coffee on too." Martha said, moving towards the kitchen.

"Well, I better get to my chores" Clark said, walking towards the back door.

"Do you need any help?" Michael asked, seeing that he was fully awake.

"Sure, have you ever worked on a farm before?"

"Nope, but it can't be that hard. So Kyle, do you want to join us?"

"I think I will catch a few more Z's, I need more than 3 hours of sleep a day, unlike some aliens I know" Kyle said, returning to his bed, and pulling the covers over his head.

"I guess it's just you and me," Michael said meeting Clark at the door.

The two of them went out onto the farm. The first thing on the agenda was feeding all the livestock. Clark filled up a wheelbarrow with some feed so Michael could feed the pigs by scooping the contents in the wheelbarrow into their feed bunks. Clark decided it would be easier for him to feed the herd of cattle they had, since he was able to move about faster, and able to carry the sacks of feed like they were pillows. In no time, the livestock was fed. Clark and Michael went back to the barn to milk the dairy cows, which was something Clark wasn't able to use his abilities on. So, they each of them sat on their milking stools, and proceeded to milk the cows.

"Am I doing something wrong? I'm just not able to get anything out." Michael said frustrated.

"Believe it or not, milking is an art" Clark stated as he got up from his stool and walked over to Michael. Sitting down on a milk stool next to Michael, Clark grabbed a teat in his hand, and proceeded to show Michael the proper technique needed to extract the milk.

Watching the milk flow into the pail underneath the cow Michael commented, "Man, you make that look easier than it is." Grabbing the cow's teat, Michael tried his luck again and was able to extract the milk. "You see that, I did it."

"Just don't grab on too hard, or she'll let you know" Clark warned him.

Returning to his stool, Clark sat down and proceeded milking his cow. "So, how long have you and Maria been together?"

"I guess it's been over three years now."

"How did you two get together anyways?"

"After Max healed Liz, he let her in on our little secret and Liz ended up telling Maria. I wasn't really thrilled with the idea at the time, but once I abducted her and her car, we kind of clicked after that. I'll admit we have a strange relationship, but we've been through a lot and she's still here at my side. She wants all the girlie things involved in a relationship and I guess I just don't get it. Now Max, he understands all that 'romantic

crap' and if you haven't noticed Liz and him have that whole 'soul mate' thing going on too."

"Yeah, I've noticed. So, are there going to be wedding bells in your future?"

"I guess I never really thought about it. I suppose she's thought about it though. I really do love her, maybe I should just do it, and go out and get her a ring and get hitched."

"Well, if you do decide to go the next step, I would probably get some advice from Max in the romantic department. I'm sure she probably has this whole image in her mind about how she'd liked to be asked and the ceremony too."

"True. Thanks for the advice. So what's your story with Chloe? Is she your girl?"

"Not exactly, she's more of my best friend. She learned my secret on her own, but she kept it to herself until she was accidentally transported to the 'Fortress', and I ended up filling in any holes she had about my existence. She's been a true friend and I guess I could see us together, but I'm still hung up on Lana. I've been infatuated with Lana since we were young and we eventually got together and dated for a while. I even proposed to her and she accepted, but because my father Jor-El brought me back from the dead, my life was going to be exchanged for another. Well, the night I purposed to Lana, she was involved in a fatal car crash and I went back to Jor-El and begged him to bring her back. Well, he turned time back and Lana lived but my Earth father, Jonathon Kent, took her place and died from a heart attack. That night I lost both my father and the love of my life because when time was turned back, the proposal and engagement never happened. Afterwards, I pushed Lana away into the arms of Lex Luthor, the man you referred to as a 'Cueball' earlier."

"Man, I thought I had problems. I still think you and Chloe would make a good couple, maybe you might want to pursue that further. I think she really digs you and she's already a member of the "I know an Alien Club", so at least that's out in the open."

"You've got a point, maybe I will" Clark said, while he finished up with the last cow.

Next, was the fun job - mucking the barn. Basically, this was cleaning out the stalls. Since this was a job Clark could do at 'superspeed' Michael sat back and watched the stalls literally clean themselves. After the chores were all done, Clark and Michael made their way back to the house.

Entering the house, both Michael and Clark were welcomed with the aroma of bacon frying on the stove. They notice the aroma probably woke up the rest of the house, because Bob & Brenda were sitting at the kitchen table sipping on their cups of coffee and reading the local newspaper. Isabel and Maria were setting the dining room table for breakfast.

"Man, it's smells awesome in here Mrs. Kent," stated Michael.

"Yeah and you are ruining the smell Spaceboy. Upstairs now mister to take a shower, and clean those clothes too." Maria stated, pointing to the stairs.

Waving his hand over his body and clothes, Michael removed the stench of doing chores from his body. "Is that any better?"

"Much" Maria said, walking over to Michael and giving him a kiss, "but I still think you need a shower."

"Point taken" Michael said, grabbing his travel bag and moving upstairs to get cleaned up.

"How did he do that? Oh, never mind must be another one of your useful gifts" Clark stated, "well, I going to go upstairs and get cleaned up too."

"I'm going to go out and wake up Max, Liz and Zan. I'm sure they don't want to miss this spread you've been cooking all morning Mrs. Kent" Isabel said.

"Breakfast should be ready in about ten minutes" Martha stated.

"Martha, do you think I could borrow your phone so I can arrange for the kids transportation in Roswell?" asked Bob.

"Sure" Martha said, handing him the phone, you can go in the other room, if you need some privacy."

"Thanks" Bob said, taking the phone and moving to the other room.

"I see we're off to an early start this morning Senator Kent" Lionel said, walking in the back door.

"Good Morning Lionel, how was your evening?" asked Martha.

"Could've been better, I had to get Lex situated and let me tell you, that boy isn't going to let things lie. I'm surprise he's not out here already banging down your door looking for answers. I just thought I'd stop by and warn you and your new friends." Lionel said, looking around the room.

Isabel, followed by Max, Liz and Zan came in the back door. They looked like they were just pulled out of their beds. Michael came down the stairs, refreshed and smelling much better.

"Hello young man" Lionel said addressing Zan, "I'm happy to see you've found your parents."

"Yeah, thank you for watching over them"

"You're very welcome" Lionel said. "So Senator, are you ready for tonight's fundraisers?"

"I almost forgot about it, with all the excitement we've had. Thanks for reminding me, I should be ready though. The kids are going to a party tonight, so I'll be able to prepare and work on my speech this afternoon."

"I can pick you up around 5, if you like"

"That would be wonderful. Would you like to stay for breakfast?" Martha offered.

"No thank you, I see you have plenty of guests already. I'll see you tonight then."

"That'll be fine, I'll see you at 5" Lionel said turning and leaving through the back door.

"I didn't know you were a Senator" Isabel stated.

"My husband, Jonathon, was just elected into the position before he suffered a heart attack and passed away. I was asked if I would like to fill in for him. I was pessimistic at the time but I'm glad I did it, at least I'm able to keep Jonathon's ideas alive."

"Ah, that's better," Clark said coming down the stairs and giving his mother a peck on the cheek.

"Now that everyone is here, I believe it's time to eat" Martha announced, carrying the last pan of eggs to the table.

"That sounds like a great idea, I'm starving and your food smells awesome Mrs. Kent" Kyle said.

Bob returned from the other room and joined the rest of them at the formal dining room table. "I was able to reserve you a van at the Roswell dealership, under your father's name. He can pick it up around 4:30 and return it Monday morning. I took care of the finances, so don't worry about that."

"Thanks a lot, we really do appreciate it" Max said. "After breakfast, I'll drop in on Chloe at the 'Daily Planet' and get her to make a phone call."

"Speaking of phone calls, Isabel and I made a little 'alien' phone call to my dad last night. We told him about the plan and we also asked him to set up a meeting with our families. We figure by giving him a little heads up, he wouldn't be so confused when he got the message from Chloe" informed Kyle.

"That's brilliant! I'm surprised nobody thought of doing that before," Max said looking towards his sister.

"Don't look at me, it was Kyle's idea, I'm just the one that helped him make the call" Isabel said.

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked.

"It's a special gift I have. I'm able to 'dreamwalk' people, meaning if I concentrate on a person, I can enter their dreams and communicate with them" Isabel informed the group.

"That beats 'sleep floating', don't you think Clark?" Michael asked with a grinned on his face.

"I already said I was sorry for that" Clark said with a grin, "oh, and thanks Michael for the help this morning, it was actually nice to talk to someone, while doing chores."

"Michael did chores this morning?" Max laughed. "I guess I just can't picture Michael as a farmer."

"Well, don't get any more pictures in your head Maxwell. Farming is really hard work and I know I didn't even do a portion of everything that needs to be done. You are really lucky you have some of your gifts Clark."

"What's this about 'sleep floating'?" Maria asked.

"Well, we got the Smallville version of a wake up call this morning. Clark here was floating above us in his sleep. When he woke up, he fell on Michael and me, waking us up in the process."

"You've haven't done that in a long time Clark" commented Martha.

"I know. It's probably my flying ability trying to resurface again, but as long as I can put it on the backburner that's where it's going to stay. Like I said before…Kal-El can fly, but Clark Kent is still grounded."

"You can fly?" Zan said excitedly. "That would be so awesome!"

"I suppose it would, if a person wasn't afraid of heights" Clark commented.

"Well, maybe while I'm working on my abilities, you could work on your fear of heights and learn to fly. I bet that could be an asset to our cause, later down the road." Zan stated.

"Out of the mouths of babes" Liz said.

"You may be right Zan. I might have to get over my fear of heights, we'll just have to see" said Clark.

Everyone was finishing up their food and depositing their plates on the counter. Liz and Maria took charge in the kitchen and began to wash the dishes while Martha put everything away. Everyone else adjourned to the living room.

"While I was on the phone, I made arrangements to pick up a loaner from the dealership here in Smallville. I think Brenda and I will make our way back home, if somebody wants to take us into town." Bob stated.

"Sure, I can give you a ride" Clark offered.

"Max, if you can bring Zan home on Monday that would be great. I suppose we can get him enrolled in school too." Brenda stated. "Do you have any suggestions as to which grade we should start him out in?"

"We'll have him back home on Monday and I think I would start him off in 4th grade. That's the grade Isabel and I started in, when we came to Roswell. I can provide you with 'fictitious' transcripts and inoculations records, so there shouldn't be any questions. I think it's best for Zan to go to school and be around kids, but" Max said turning to Zan, "you need to be very careful and keep your emotions in check. There will be times that will test you, but you need to remain strong."

"I understand. What about my training?" Zan asked.

"I was just thinking about this but I haven't past it by anyone, but what do you'll think…" Max started, looking at his family, "of settling down here in Smallville? We've got the caves, where we can travel back and forth to Roswell to visit out families. It's a small town and I'm sure we can find some work. Clark's nearby, so we could always have each other's backs and this looks like the perfect place to teach Zan about himself and his abilities.

"You don't have to ask me twice. I'm tired of traveling around in that little van. Plus, I'm sure there's a garage someplace that needs a mechanic" Kyle said.

"Liz and I could find a little diner in town to work at too. Also, being this close to Roswell, in a sense, is a plus." Maria stated.

"I don't mean to bring this up, but what if the special unit tracks us down?" Michael asked.

"Then we'll deal with them as a group" Clark offered.

"I agree with Kyle. I'm tired of traveling in that cramped van. I'm ready to put down some roots, plus I think it would be interesting to see Michael doing chores" Isabel said smiling over at Michael.

"So, are we in agreement? We are going to look for a place to live?" Max asked the group. Everyone nodded.

"Well, if you're serious about getting a place, the Lang's house is still on the market and it's the next farm over, so you wouldn't be too far from us" suggested Martha.

"That's a great suggestion. Maybe the realtor would be willing to show it to us today, while Clark's in Metropolis" Max stated. "If we get this place, we can start up your lessons next week, Zan. If Clark wouldn't mind picking you up and bringing you here in the evenings and returning you to Metropolis after we're done with your lessons, I think this might just work."

"I have no problems with that," offered Clark.

"Brenda and I were talking and thought if you would like to share custody with us, we could allow Zan to stay with you every other weekend, or whatever works out, just as long as we are kept in the loop of his training and growing abilities. We both love Zan very much and understand that he's going to be playing an important role someday and we want to be a part of it too" said Bob. Turning towards Clark, Bob continued.

"Well, if you're ready to take us into town I think we'll make our way back home." Grabbing a hold of Zan in a bear hug, he says "Now, you have fun tonight and don't go wandering off. We'll see you on Monday."

Bob let Zan go and he went over to Brenda and gave her a hug and a kiss, "Love ya mom, I'll see you and dad on Monday and I promise not to get lost this time." He smiled and released his mother from his grip.

"Your chauffeur waits" Clark said, standing by the back door.

"Oh Clark, I forgot to mention Lionel stopped by this morning and said that Lex would probably be by sometime to speak with you." Martha said.

"Oh, I forgot about that. Yeah, we'll discuss that when I get back" Clark said grabbing his keys and opening the door for the Chambers.

Max, remembering the events from the night before, turned towards Liz, "do you want to join me in the barn; I've got something I want to discuss with you in private."

"Sure" Liz said with a quizzical look on her face. Getting up from their spots in the living room Liz and Max moved their way to the barn. Once they were seated on the couch, Liz asked

"So what's this all about Max, is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine" Max said taking Liz's hand and pulling her closer to him, "there's just something I need to discuss with you, before I mentioned it to the group."

Max was very apprehensive about addressing the subject of Liz's mind warping abilities, but he knew it had to come up sooner or later

"During the summer, remember how we discovered that you received the gift of mind warping?" started Max.

"Uh-huh, but I already told you that I really don't want to pursue that gift any further. Look what happened to Alex" Liz stated. "So, why are you bringing it up now?"

"Well…" Max started, holding onto Liz's hands a little tighter, "when we were at the Summerholt Institute, it was brought up on how we can remove the files and records from the establishment, but the people working on the case would still remember what had happened. We were also 'caught', or I should say Clark was caught by this Lex Luthor, and since his father Lionel says that he won't give up until he gets to the bottom of things, I thought this might be the perfect opportunity to try out your mind-warping abilities."

Liz didn't say anything, she just sat back as if she was going through the thought process and wondering if she should really attempt to develop this gift any further. Sensing this, Max tried to plead his case.

"I understand that you don't want to develop this part of your abilities, but you're not Tess." Liz looked up into Max's eyes, as Max continued. "You care about the people around you and you would never hurt somebody deliberately. You were raised with morals and that is why you are best person to have this ability."

"Thank you for saying that, but I'm just scared Max. I don't want to hurt or even worse kill anyone by using this ability."

"I know Liz, but you would never let it go that far. Alex was subjected to Tess's mind-warp over a period of time, trying to hide her indiscretions. Plus, you will always have me to come to, if you need to talk. We're in this together Liz and everyone needs to bring what they can to the table. You heard what Clark's father said, and even Clark is willing to try to develop his skill of flight and I don't think he's too thrilled about that either."

"You have a point. I guess I'll agree to try to develop my gift. So, what's your plan?

"Well, I think if Lex shows up unexpectedly you could start with him. Mind-warp him and make him forget about that night at the Summerholt Institute, by placing a different memory in his mind. We can talk to Clark about the physicians and nurses in charge of Zan's case later on."

"Okay, let's get back up to the house, before they think we came out here to have a little tryst." Liz said with a smile on her face, trying to lift herself off the couch.

Pulling her back down upon his lap, Max whispered in her ear "why should we disappoint them."

**Back inside the Kent House**

Everyone was seated in the living room in their own little groups. Zan was watching TV. Michael & Maria were sitting on one loveseat talking, while Kyle and Isabel were sitting on the other loveseat. Martha had gone upstairs to get cleaned up, when someone new came through the back door.

"I didn't realize the Kent's had opened up a Bed and Breakfast," said the newcomer. "Does anybody know where Mrs. Kent is?"

"She just went upstairs to clean up. Hi, I'm Isabel, this is Kyle, Michael, Maria and Zan, and we just came up for a visit and are looking at possibly purchasing the farmhouse down the road. So until that goes through, Martha has graciously opened her house up to us."

"Well, I'm Lois Lane, a really good friend of the Kent's along with being Senator Kent's campaign manager. It's nice to meet you all."

Clark finally made his way back from town and walked in the door. "I see you've met Lois. Now, she didn't cause any of you any grief, did she?"

Giving Clark a slight punch in the arm, Lois commented, "Hey 'Smallville', and just to set the record straight I was very nice to your guests. I didn't even hassle them, like I normally do."

"So nice to see there's hope for you" Clark said back, with a smile on his face. Turning to the group, Clark asked "so, where's Max, I need to talk to him about something."

"There are more?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, Max and Liz, and I think they went out into the barn to 'talk'" Maria said with a smile on her face.

"Oh…Hey Michael, would you mind joining me for a moment?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, sure, ok..." Michael said getting up from his seat and moving to the back door.

Once outside, Michael asked "we aren't going to interrupt the lovebirds, are we?"

"No. I just wanted to let you know that Lois isn't a member of the 'I know an Alien Club' so if you want to pass the word, so we don't slip, that would be great."

"Gotcha, I'll just go back inside and let Maria and Isabel know what's going on. Can you take care of Zan, and the lovebirds, once they come down from the loft?"

"Sure" and Michael and Clark returned to the house.

Martha made her way down the stairs and noticed Lois was sitting in the living room with the others.

"Hello Lois, what brings you out here on a Saturday? I'm not that much of a slave driver am I?" Martha said.

"Good Morning Senator. I just thought you might need some help preparing for the fundraiser tonight."

"Ah yes, Lionel was just here and reminded me about it." Martha said. Looking around the room, she saw the need to get Lois out of there, before someone said something unintentionally. "Hey Lois, do you want to take me to the 'Talon' where I can treat you to a coffee and you can help me work on my speech. As you can see I have quite a few guests staying with me and I think we could use that time to prepare anything else we need to do too."

"I could never say no to coffee," Lois said. Michael and Clark came in back in and Michael worked his way towards Maria and Isabel. "Well, 'Smallville' your mom's taking me to the 'Talon' to work on her speech and any preparations needed for the fundraiser tonight so don't wait up for us."

"No problem, mom's a 'big girl'" Clark said, bending down to give his mother a kiss on the cheek, he whispered "Thanks mom."

With an assuring nod, Martha moved towards the door. After Lois had proceeded towards her car, Martha turned around and addressed the group. "Please be careful tonight and I hope you have a wonderful reunion with your families. Also I hope you'll enjoy dressing up as aliens" she said with a snicker.

"Oh my God, I forgot all about the costumes! What are we going to wear? We need to go shopping!!" Maria said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll come up with something. Take pictures, I can't wait to see what you come up with. Bye Clark, call if you need anything. I better get going before Lois starts getting anxious." Martha turned and proceeded to get into Lois's red Ford Escort.

"Maria has a point. We need to go shopping" Isabel agreed.

Max and Liz finally returned from their little tryst, with flushed faces.

"Boy, that took you long enough" Michael commented, but with a smile on his face.

"Didn't know you were worried about us" Max commented back, "but we've got something to discuss with the group as a whole, before Clark leaves for Metropolis."

So, they each adjourned to the living room and Zan turned off the TV.

"So, what's up?" Kyle asked. "And don't tell me we've got to go shopping too!"

"What are you talking about?" Max asked.

"Oh, the girls think they need to go shopping to look for an alien outfit for tonight's Crash Festival." Kyle explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, I've got a costume idea, so we won't have to go shopping, but I'll get to that later. First of all, I want to discuss what we're going to do with Lex Luthor and the people at the Summerholt Institute." Max said.

"Yeah, my mom said that Lionel had stopped over and that we shouldn't be surprised to see him show up on our doorstep" Clark stated. "Did you have a plan on how we should address this issue Max?"

"Actually I do have a way to defuse the situation, but first Liz and I need to tell you something." Looking towards Liz Max asked, "do you want to tell them or do you want me too?"

"Liz, your not pregnant are you?" Maria excitedly exclaimed.

Blushing, Liz responded, "Oh no, nothing like that, I suppose I can let them know. During the summer, I started developing another gift. It looks like I've inherited Tess's ability of mind warping."

Isabel, Kyle, Maria and Michael each gasped and looked at each other.

Liz continued, "I didn't and still don't want this gift, but Max thought it might useful to the cause if I started to develop this gift further and possibly use it to change Lex's memory along with the physicians and nurses in charge of Zan's case. I'm willing to explore this further, but only with your support, because each of us knows what can happen when someone abuses this gift."

"What exactly is mind warping?" Clark asked.

"Basically, it means that if Liz concentrates hard enough, she can alter a person's perception and make them believe whatever she wants them to believe. We think she can also alter a person's short term memory, essentially erasing what actually happened to them and replacing it with a fabricated story" Max explained. "The reason Liz doesn't want to pursue this is because each of us lost a really good friend of ours named Alex. Our royal protector Nasedo raised Tess, who originally had this ability. Nasedo taught Tess more about our Antarian heritage, which included watching your back and not trusting anyone. Eventually, our paths crossed and Tess tried to fit in with our close-knit group. When Nasedo was killed, by another alien species known as skins, Tess lost the only father she knew and concentrated all her efforts on getting back to Antar. We were having problems deciphering the 'Destiny Book' and Tess took it upon herself to enlist the help of Alex to help her translate it, but she didn't want him to come back to the group and tell us what she was doing, so she mind warped him. We believe he was mind warp one too many times and his body wasn't able to take it anymore, so he died."

"So my mother killed somebody?" Zan asked, shocked to hear his mother was involved in the death of another person.

Max knew each person's battle with what had happened to Alex and the role that Tess played in it, but he also knew deep down that Tess didn't truly mean to kill him. He didn't think she was aware that what she was doing could eventually kill a human if subjected to mind warping over a period of time. So he attempted to answer his son's question.

"Zan, I don't believe your mother was aware of how dangerous her gift was when she was mind warping Alex and over time his body couldn't take it. So yes, Alex died from the effects of being mind warped. Alex's death wasn't in vain though, because by using his translation of the 'Destiny Book', we were able to learn how to operate the Granolith and she was able to go back to Antar to have you. When she returned to Earth, she faced each of us and took our wrath. Feeling that you were safe with us; she diverted the military and the special unit by offering herself to them and sacrificing her life. What she did was wrong, but in the end I believe she accepted the consequences and saved all of us."

Zan looked around the room and tried to assess everyone's reaction. "Has my mother been forgiven?"

"I was probably the one that was hurt the most by Tess's actions, not just the deal with Alex but other personal things" started Liz, "but, when she returned to Earth, we each had a choice to make and I choose to stand by your father's side. During the night, Tess woke me up and asked me to drive her to the base. On our way to the base, we talked and after witnessing the sacrifice she'd made, I have learned to forgive her for her actions, but I'll never forget what happens when this gift is used improperly."

Zan nodded in appreciation, as did Max. He knew how hard it was for Liz to reach out to his son, and openly forgive Tess for all her actions. Leaning over, Max gave Liz a kiss on the forehead and whispered "Thank you" in her ear.

"Wow, so this is a really powerful gift" Clark said in exasperation. "So, if she is able to mind warp Lex and these physicians, will there be any lasting affects?"

"So far, I've haven't noticed any lasting affects on individuals that are mind warped on a limited basis." Max said. "Does anyone know of any lasting affects, that I'm not aware of?"

"I just noticed that my mom and Kyle would begin to tap their finger randomly and sometimes things that actually happened began to leak out, but they weren't aware of what was going on or what they were saying." Maria said.

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad; I guess," Clark said, "so have you've done any mind warping, since this summer Liz?"

"No. Like I said, I really didn't want to explore this gift very far, but I am willing to try, just like you said you'd be willing to explore developing your flying ability" Liz said.

"I trust you Liz, I think if you're able to enhance this ability it may become very useful. There were many times that Tess did use her ability to get us out of some very sticky situations" commented Isabel.

"I agree with Isabel" Kyle said.

"So, do I" Maria said.

"You know that I'm not a big Tess fan but you're not Tess, you're Liz, and I agree with the others, so if you need help either developing this gift or controlling it let one of us know" offered Michael.

"Thanks guys for your encouragement" Liz said.

"So what's the plan Maxwell?" Michael asked.

"Well, if Lex does happen to surprise us, I figure we could render him unconscious, and then let Liz do her thing and alter his memory about this weekend. I thought we could also visit Summerholt on Monday and visit with a few of the doctors and nurses listed on Zan's records and alter their memories too." Max explained.

"That sounds like it'll work" Clark stated. "So, I'm assuming you've got our costumes picked out Max, because I need to visit Chloe so she can call your father Kyle."

"Each of us only needs two things, a ski mask and mittens" Max stated.

"What? Are we dressing up as alien bandits?" Kyle asked.

"Hey Clark do you have any ski masks around here?" Max asked.

A second later, Clark reappeared beside Clark with a ski mask in hand.

"Michael, would you put the ski mask on for me please?" Max asked.

Michael did as he was asked and pulled the ski mask over his head. Then Max waved his hand over the ski mask, changing its molecular structure to resemble an alien face with two extendable appendages where their eyeballs were attached.

"That is too cool" Zan said excitedly.

I figured we could wear regular teenage clothing and these 'alien' masks. The mittens can be changed into flippers. I don't think anyone will be able to recognize us and it would be more comfortable than wearing one of those rubber masks.

"Man Spaceboy, you look really cute, dressed up like an alien and all" Maria commented.

"Hey Max, do you think you can make the female aliens look a little 'hotter'?" asked Isabel. "And maybe add a little makeup and long eyelashes."

Running his hand over Michael's head again, Max transformed the alien mask into a feminine version, along with a hit of blush and batted eyelashes. "Will this work?" Max asked, with a big grin on his face.

"I think it will. I can apply some eye shadow later on to match our outfits. This is going to be fun. Now all we got to do is pick us up some 'hot' outfits to wear with our alien masks" Isabel said excitedly.

Running his hand over the mask, Michael changed the molecular structure back to the original ski mask and took it off. "I think that'll work. While the girls are out shopping, they can pick up 9 masks and 9 pairs of mittens."

"Sounds good to me" Clark said. "Boy, I thought I had some special talents, but I'm somewhat jealous of some of your talents. Well, I need to get some things set up for our trip to Roswell. Do you know your way back to town?"

"I think I remember the way from last night" Liz said. "This town isn't very big, but I'm sure we can find a shop or two to get the things we'll need."

"Okay, well I'm going to see Chloe, I'll see you when I get back" and then Clark was gone.

**Metropolis Daily Planet**

Sitting at her desk in the basement of the Daily Planet, Chloe was just finishing up her last obituary for the Monday edition. Sipping on a cup of cappuccino with a double shot of espresso, Chloe began daydreaming. _She was imaging herself working somewhere on the floors above her as one of the 'Planet's' leading reporter. Such a long way to go from being the editor of 'The Torch', Smallville High's school newspaper, to being a front page reporter for the 'Daily Planet', but a girl's gotta have her dreams. She's had a couple of by-lines in the 'Planet', even if they landed on page 71, at the bottom. Oh well, baby steps, just like her 'relationship' with Clark. Maybe one day, that boy will realize Lana has moved on with her life and that she will always be there at his side when he needs it. Who is she kidding; he'll never get over Lana. He's been infatuated with her since…well forever. _

"Hey Chloe, you look like you're deep in thought" Clark said, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Oh…hey Clark. What's up? Did you get everything you needed last night?"

"Yeah, but I ran into Lex, so I'm sure he's got some questions. Our friend Liz is going to take care of that problem." Chloe gave him a strange look, but Clark continued "Never mind, I'll tell you about it later." Chloe nodded.

"So, what can I do for you today?" Chloe asked turning and offering a chair for Clark.

"Well, there are a couple of things, but first of all how would you like to go to a party tonight…with me?"

"Ooohh, now that sounds intriguing. Where's this party being held?

"Roswell"

"New Mexico? Isn't that a little bit far to be going to a party? Who's going?

"Well, all our new friends. Roswell's their home and let's just say the cave goes to other places that aren't so cold"

"Oh…I see? So, what do I wear to the 'Alien Capital of the World'?

"Just wear something comfortable and according to the girls 'hot'. Don't worry about your hair, because you're going to be wearing a ski mask?"

"A ski mask?" Chloe stated with a more confused look on her face, but Clark just gave her one of his charming smiles and said,

"Just trust me, you'll fit right in with the rest of us, so do you still want to go?"

"Sure, count me in."

"So, when are you done here?"

"I just finished up my last obituary, why?"

"Well, the second reason I'm here is because I need you to make a phone call for me." Clark said, pulling out a piece of paper with Jim Valenti's phone number on it.

"Okay, what do you want me to say?"

"Well, this is Kyle's father, who is a deputy in the Roswell sheriff's department. I want you to arrange for him to pick us up at Frazier Woods in a rented vehicle. Here, I wrote it all down for you." Clark said, handing her a second piece of paper.

After reading it, Chloe asked, "Will he be able to understand what this says and why exactly will he believe me?"

"Well, let's just say Isabel and Kyle paid him a visit last night 'in his dreams' and hopefully he remembers something from it so he can decipher this message."

"You've definitely got some strange friends there Clark", Chloe said grabbing the telephone and dialing the number. "I hope you're right, here goes nothing."

Deputy Valenti was sitting inside the CrashDown Café on a break, surrounding by many patronages dressed up in different alien ware, when his cell phone rings.

"Deputy Valenti"

"Hello, this is Chloe Sullivan, from the Metropolis Daily Planet"

"Hello Ms. Sullivan and what can I do for you?"

"Well, we have 9 winners from "Antar" University for the "CrashDown Festival", and I was told that you are their point of contact."

After hearing the word "Antar", his dream from the night before began to come back to him. "That is correct and what do I need to do?"

"Well, they need you to pick up a van from the local dealership which is being rented under the name of Bob Chambers."

"Hold on a minute, while I grab a pen and piece of paper" Jim said. "Hey Jeff, can I borrow a pen and napkin?"

"Sure, here you go, do you need a refill on your coffee?"

"Thanks, and sure" Jim said, handing his cup over to Jeff Parker, co-owner of the CrashDown Café and Liz's father.

"Ok, Ms. Sullivan, would you repeat that information?"

Chloe repeated the information as Jim wrote it down on the napkin.

Chloe continued to read from her script, "You're supposed to pick the winners up at "Zan" air field, near Frazier Woods around 5pm"

Jim continued to write this information down on the napkin.

"Do you have any questions?" asked Chloe.

"No, I believe I understand you perfectly" Jim said.

"Oh, there is one last thing; they would like to meet up with some friends down there and were hoping you could suggest a meeting place for them"

Jim thought about it and the CrashDown Café was way too busy, with the Festival and Convention going full tilt on its last day, but what better place to meet up with the kids than right out in the open.

"There's a meeting room in the back of the CrashDown Café, a local restaurant, where they can meet up with their friends" offered Jim.

"That will work, CrashDown Café," Chloe wrote down, "back room, got it. Well you have a nice day, and the Daily Planet thanks you for all your help."

"No, thank you young lady" Jim responded as the each hung up the phone.

Jim looked over at Jeff and caught his attention. He finally remembered the last part of his dreams…arrange for the kids to meet with their families.

"Hey Jeff, I've got a party of 9 coming in later on this evening. I was asked if we could set up a meeting place for them, so I offered them the back part of the Café."

"Haven't you noticed Jim, we're a little bit busy here. I don't have a lot of time to set up special arrangements for customers. I'm barely able to hold onto the customers coming in. I wish I had Lizzy and her friends back."

"Well, that's what I'm trying to offer you," hinted Jim.

"No way, you're kidding…right?"

"Just for tonight though, so we've got to make the most of it. See if Nancy can prepare something special for them and I'll send Amy over to help. I'll get a hold of the others. Our guests don't want to bring too much attention to themselves, so let's keep this quiet."

Understanding, Jeff nodded

**Back at the Daily Planet**

"Do you think he understood our message?" Clark asked.

"I believe he did. So, what's next?"

"Well, can you get out of here for the day?"

"Sure, I just need to take this up to 'copy' and then we can leave. Are you going to take me on the 'Clark Expressway'?"

"I was thinking about it" Clark said, and gathering enough nerve, he leaned down and kissed Chloe.

Even though she was in total shock, Chloe returned his kiss.

"Thank you Chloe for everything you've ever done for me" Clark whispered in her ear, and held her tight.

"Anything for you Clark, you should know that." Chloe said, breaking her hold on Clark. I've got to take this upstairs and than we can leave. Grabbing the obituaries for the day, Chloe went up the stairs with a wide grin on her face and a skip in her step. Clark had finally noticed her, maybe there was hope left in this world.

**Back in Smallville**

The girls had left to do a 'little' shopping in town, leaving the guys behind to investigate the Lang property. Max had found a phone book and located a real estate agency. Luckily, he was able to contact the agent in charge of the property and she was more than willing to meet with them at the house, so Max, Michael, Kyle and Zan walked up to the farm to meet with the agent.

It wasn't much of a walk, maybe a mile. From the road it looked big enough and it had a really nice size porch surrounding the house. There were a few out buildings including a horse barn.

Hopefully, it wouldn't cost too much, since Martha said it had been on the market for about 3 or 4 years. I bet they can't wait to get rid of it, Max was thinking.

"So Maxwell, what's the cover story today?" asked Michael.

"Well, Liz and I recently married, and Zan here is from a previous engagement. We need to be close enough to Metropolis, so we can share custody with his other family, but we wanted something a little more secluded than the cities for privacy. You'll are just family members along for the ride, to check out the 'potential' new house. We'll just stick with our names, because they are so common. If the special unit wants to find us, we'll be ready. I'm tired of running from them. It's time we settled down and fight them on our own turf."

"Well, here she comes" Kyle said.

Max met with the real estate agent and told his story. They all entered the house and instantly fell in love with it. There was definitely more room in the house then the cramped little van. The house had four bedrooms, two full baths, and a full kitchen, where Michael could use his culinary talents with a formal dining area. The living room was huge with a fireplace in the center. There was also a den, which could act as a fifth bedroom, if needed. A full finished basement was included which offered a lot of open space, which would be perfect for training lessons with Zan. Kyle was in heaven, when she showed them the garage and the other out buildings. The asking price was only $70,000, which wasn't all that bad. Max filled out the paperwork and gave the realtor a deposit, which Michael provided him with earlier and if everything worked out alright, they would be able to move in within the week. The real estate agency was owned by Luthor Corporation, so Max thought he'd talk to Lionel when he was at the Kent's next time to make sure things went smoothly with the purchase.

When they got back to the house, the girls had already returned with shopping bags in hand. Clark and Chloe had returned also and seemed a little bit closer, which Michael picked up on. Max told the group about the house and spoke with Clark about talking to Lionel, to make sure things ran smoothly. The girls headed to the upstairs room to get ready to go. Maria was wearing a short brown mini skirt with a colorful diagonally striped top which had a draped collar. She also wore brown over-the-knee boots, which accented her long legs. Isabel chose a simple red leather halter-top with a matching skirt which was a little bit longer, but accented her height. Liz wore a black lacey halter top that revealed her flat stomach which she wore with a short blue jean mini skirt. Chloe also had a short blue jean mini skirt, and she wore a burgundy red halter-top that was tied around the neck. They each wore the appropriate jewelry to match their outfits and were prepared to make their way downstairs.

When they reached the living room, the guys were impressed with their dates. Michael was wearing a brown shirt, with detached sleeves and blue jeans. Max wore a simple black shirt with khaki pants. Kyle chose to keep it simple with a grey t-shirt and jeans. Zan decided to wear a black suit with a white shirt to resemble an alien from Men In Black Clark wore a simple blue t-shirt with a red jacket and blue jeans.

"So does everyone have their masks and mittens?" Clark asked the group.

Everyone nodded. "Well, let's get the show on the road." Kyle said.

"Let's start walking. It's not very far to the caves." Clark said as they exited the back door.

The group followed him down into the caves, when Chloe remembered about the key.

"Clark, did you remember to bring the key?" she asked.

"We don't need the key. Each of our Antarian friends holds the power inside of them to open the portal" Clark tried to explain.

"What is this place?" asked Maria.

"You're inside the Kewatchee caves. At one time, someone from Krypton came to Earth, probably part of a Right-of-Passage thing and had a relationship with one of the natives here and their union is what created the Kewatchee people and it is also the fundamentals behind their beliefs. Some of the Kewatchee people are believed to be skin-walkers and are able to transform their bodies into that of animals. They drew their stories on the walls, which I guess in a way is my story too." Clark said. "Looks like we're here, Max, do you want to do the honors?"

"Sure" and holding his hand up to the cave wall, a handprint emerged. Placing his hand on the handprint, Max opened up the door to a secret chamber. Each of them walked into the room where the octagon table stood as the door closed behind them.

"Is this the same table that transported you to the 'Fortress' Clark?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I'll take you there sometime, along with anyone else that wants to go" Clark offered. "Now, I need each of you to stand around the table. When the portal is activated, you will feel a pulling sensation, which is normal. Zan, do you want to activate the portal?" Zan nodded and placed his hand in the center of the table activating the portal. They were soon transported into the vortex of the Granolith. Stepping out of the vortex, they were standing in the middle of the Granolith. They had finally made it to Roswell, and for some of them, home.


	13. The Alien Takedown

**Chapter 12 – Alien Takedown**

One moment they were in the caves of Smallville and then Zan activated the portal and they were pulled into a moving stream of lights. Every color of the rainbow could be seen, as they were transported to the Granolith. They noticed other colorful streams of lights intersecting with the main stream, meaning it was possible that there could be more than one Granolith or maybe another alien artifact that could be used as a portal. Soon they were in the vortex of the Granolith and they each stepped out into a circular room with metal walls reaching up and meeting the center of the vortex of the Granolith.

"Man, this looks just like the other Granolith. I wonder how many there really are out there" Michael stated.

"That's a good question. I was really shocked to learn this Granolith existed." Max said.

"Did you see all those pretty lights in the stream we came in on, and all those tributaries?" Maria asked.

"I know. I can't wait until I have a chance to study it and find out what else it can do" the scientist in Liz emerged and said.

"This is so cool" Chloe exclaimed, looking back up at the vortex of the Granolith. "So, how do we get out of here?"

Max ran his hand over the wall, which revealed an embedded handprint. Placing his hand over the handprint he opened the cave wall. They each entered into the dark cave. Max brought together his hands and produced a light in the palm of his hands and led the group out of the cave.

Upon exiting, they each felt the dry heat that Roswell had to offer its visitors. For some, it felt like home. Following Max and Liz, they moved along through the woods, down a slightly worn path.

"How far do we have to walk to meet up with Kyle's father?" Clark asked.

"It's about a mile and a half through the woods before we get to the campsite" Max said, continuing down the path.

Walking through the woods, curiosity got the better of Zan and he asked, "What goes on at this festival and convention we're going to?" 

Liz decided to field the festival question. "Typically these two events are held separately, and the Crash Festival usually occurs on the anniversary of the 1947 UFO Crash that supposedly occurred." Looking towards her husband, she continued. "Basically, it's a party they hold at the Crash Site, where everyone dresses up as their favorite alien and they have bands and other booths set up to keep people's attention until the main event, in which they stage a reenactment of the Crash, sliding a replica of a spaceship, including 'alien' passengers, from a cliff and allowing it to crash below." 

"For the average human, I can understand how the 'Crash Festival' could be considered a fun night, but to actually have to see something like that, from our point of view is really thought provoking" stated Isabel.

"Yeah, the first time I went, it really hit home, seeing those 'alien dummies' burning at the bottom of the crash site" stated Michael. "It made me wonder more about where we came from and whether our real parents looked like the little green men being portrayed around Roswell."

"So, what goes on at the UFO Convention?" Chloe asked.

Max being a former employee of the UFO center decided to field this question. "The UFO Convention is a 3-day event held each year. They usually bring in a big named celebrity to be the host of the convention. They also hold different panels and round table discussions on alien abductions, sightings, and other UFO related items. Basically it's a freak show. People show up at the UFO center dressed up and looking for answers, but they'll never find what they're looking for." Max said, and continued with a smile on his face, "It's really funny, when I worked there, people would come up to me and mention one day they hope to make 'direct contact' with an alien and I'd just sit there and listen to them and shake their hand. I just wanted to shout out "Congratulations, you've just made 'direct contact'."

"Oh, and don't forget the 'Alien Takedown'" Michael said.

"What exactly is the 'Alien Takedown'?" the reporter in Chloe asked. 

"Oh, it's an alien wrestling match that my mom has been setting up each year, but she always seems to have a problem locating someone to wrestle 'Raging Ray' because he's been undefeated each year." Maria explained. "The competitor dresses up as the 'Alienator'. Michael was so nice, one year, to step up as the competitor." 

"Man, I would've been sore for a long while after that, if Max hadn't healed me later on that night." Michael said. "I bet Clark here would be able to take on 'Raging Ray' and put him in his place." 

"That is definitely an idea, I would love to see that match" Maria said. 

"Me too Clark" Chloe interjected. "Do you think you could take him?" she said with a big grin on her face.

Clark laughed. "I don't think it would be a fair match"

"For who?" asked Maria. "You should see how many people he's sent to the hospital each year."

"We'll see if there are any takers and if not, I may consider it." Clark stated and turning towards Max said, "and I still can't believe that you worked at a UFO center in the first place."

"I've told him the same thing because I thought the place was very detrimental to our existence" Isabel stated, "but in all fairness to Max, his connections through the UFO center have helped us out in many situations, including the resources which are only available to certain employees, and since Max is such an enthusiastic employee, he has been able to gain assess to these resources in the past. Plus the center was built in an old bomb shelter, so we've been able to use the facility as a hideout in the past too."

"Hey, there's the campsites, my dad should be close by" Kyle said looking around for the van. "There he is!" he exclaimed, running towards the van.

Jim Valenti had been so anxious to see the group again that he showed up a half hour early at the campsite area on the edge of Frazier Woods. He didn't want to take any chances of missing the kids. Luckily he did, because he saw the kids emerging from the woods and then there was Kyle. Jim jumped out of the vehicle and met him halfway. They embraced each other for a couple of seconds; while the group held back and let them have this moment. There were actual tears of joy in Jim's eyes when he released Kyle. Turning towards the group, Jim held out his hand and greeted Max. "Hello Max".

"Valenti" Max said shaking his hand.

"I see the whole gang is here, including some people I don't know" Jim said noticing Clark, Chloe and Zan."

"Well, we've kind of met, I'm Chloe Sullivan. I'm the one you spoke with this morning from the 'Daily Planet,' Chloe introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Clark Kent" Clark extended his hand to Jim.

Coming out behind Zan, Max introduced him. "And this is my son Zan." 

"That can't be, can it?" Jim said, not quite sure how much he could say in front of these newcomers.

Sensing this, Max said "We are quite sure of this. He was demonstrating different 'abilities', and there are a few 'tests' that have come up that he has been able to pass. So yes, he is my son. Also, Clark and Chloe have been inducted into the "I know an Alien Club" so you can talk freely in front them too."

"Well, where would you like me to take you?" Jim asked.

"I was figuring we could stop make our first stop at the CrashDown" Liz spoke up.

"Aren't you afraid someone will notice you?" Jim asked.

"Oh, we've got that covered" Isabel stated. "Everyone got their masks and mittens?"

Each of them pulled out their ski masks and mittens and put them on. Isabel took care of the girls transforming their masks into feminine alien heads with extendable eyeballs including batted eyelashes and eye shadow. She changed the mittens into flipper web-like hands including nail polish on the ends. After she was done, they each looked like cute teenage aliens, while Max took care of the guys in the same fashion, but of course making them look masculine. Max and Isabel transformed each other and after everyone was transformed into their alien selves Jim turned towards them and had to laugh.

"You guys and gals look great!" Laughing, Jim continued, "but seeing aliens dressing up as aliens is just crazy. You'll fit right in with the strange crowd we've got in town this weekend" stated Jim. "Well if you're ready, then go ahead and load up" he said getting into the driver's seat. "After I drop you off near the Café, I've gotta get back to work, but I'll be seeing you'll later on tonight. Oh, and I've told Jeff to expect a table of nine tonight, so they will be expecting you all."

They each got into the van and Jim drove into Roswell. As they got closer, each of them where filled with excitement and anticipation. The first thing they passed was the Air Force base. It didn't look any different from the road, even though Tess blew half of it up last May. Then they were passing by the old trailer park where Michael used to live with Hank, before he disappeared. Soon they went over the railroad tracks and noticed the cheese factory, where half of their class mates probably were employed after graduation. Next, they passed Max and Isabel's sub-division and they could just make out their house from the road. Continuing down the road, they passed the road that led to both Amy Deluca's and Jim Valenti's houses. Both Kyle and Maria looked at each other, longing to return to their respective homes. Finally, they hit bumper to bumper traffic as they entered the small downtown of Roswell, due to the UFO Convention attendees. Thank goodness Jim knew some back roads. He dropped them off a few streets from the CrashDown, where he had parked his deputy sheriff's car, and left them the keys to the van and wished them luck. Having to get back to work, Jim got into his car and took off down the road, towards the UFO Center, since he was in charge of crowd control.

Walking down Main Street they were each taking in their surroundings. Clark couldn't believe how well they fit in, dressed up as aliens. The street was crowded with many different people, some dressed up as aliens and others were just wearing regular clothes. Looking up into the sky, they could see the remnants of the beautiful sunset, as the Harvest Moon was trying to take over. In the distance, they could see the blinking lights of the flying saucer above the CrashDown Café and the neon lights of the UFO center across the street.

Finally, they had made their way to the front door of the CrashDown and Liz just stood there. She had been looking forward to this moment for so long, yet she stood there frozen. "Max, I don't know if I can go through with this. You know how much I've been looking forward to this, but I'm just scared."

"Liz, they're your parents. It's too bad we weren't able to tell them personally about our situation, but time didn't allow for that. I'm sure after they read your journal and were brought up to speed with everything, it brought a lot of understanding to their minds about what has been happening to us the past three years. I'm sure they are looking forward to seeing you again, but are just as nervous too. So, what do you say we go through those doors and get this over with?" Max suggested, moving her closer to the door.

Looking through the window, she noticed how busy they were. Every table was full and then she saw her dad coming out of the back carrying an order to a table. Finally, Liz gathered enough nerve to walk through the doors and everyone followed her. After her father was done serving the customers their food, Liz walked up to her father and said,

"Hi, I understand you have a reservation for a table of nine tonight" 

Jeff looked up at the alien dressed customer and thought he recognized her voice. He wanted to grab her up and give her a big hug right there, but stuck to his better judgment and directed the group to the 'backroom', which actually was through the Café's back door and up the stairs to the Parker's private apartment above the Café.

Once everyone had entered the apartment and the door was closed, Jeff walked over to Liz and gave her a big hug. "Oh Lizzy, we've missed you so much" giving her a strange look, but trying to come across as accepting he asked, "Is that what your alien side looks like?" gazing at her and her friend's costumes.

"Oh no, we're in disguise for the 'Crash' tonight and also from the special unit." She took off her mask and mittens, along with the rest of the group. Liz ran over to her father and returned his hug and kissed him saying, "I've missed you too, Dad."

Turning towards Max, Jeff extended his hand to Max, and pulled him into a fatherly hug. "Thank you for bringing my daughter home safely." 

"That was my honor, sir" Max said.

Jeff turned towards Michael and Maria and embraced Maria and shook Michael's hand. "Man, have we missed you two around here. The cook we hired just doesn't have the same pizzazz as you did in the kitchen Michael. And it wasn't easy trying to replace you either Maria. I lost two of my best waitresses that night." Noticing Kyle, Jeff extended his hand to him too. "And we truly missed your humor around here too Kyle."

Liz looked around and asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Phil and Diane should be here soon, and Amy is across the street trying to find a competitor to go up against 'Raging Ray'. She had another contender back out at the last moment, must've gotten wind of the damage he's caused in the past matches. Oh, and your mother is downstairs helping out in the kitchen. I'll go get her. I don't think she saw you guys come in." Jeff turned around and went out the door, returning to the Café to get Nancy.

Chloe looked over at Clark with a big grin on her face. "So, Clark what do you say about helping out Maria's mom?"

Maria looked over at Clark with pleading eyes. "What do you think Clark, want to help out my mom?"

"What do you think Michael; you've done this gig in the past?" Clark asked.

"I'd say go for it. I wouldn't mind seeing a little redemption on this guy. He definitely doesn't show his competitors any mercy." Michael said, remembering the beating he took a couple years back. 

"I suppose if I'll be helping out your mother, I'll compete in this wrestling match, shall we go over there and let her in on this little arrangement you guys are volunteering me for?" Clark suggested. 

Before anyone could say anything, a red headed woman came rushing through the door, and ran up to Liz. "Oh Liz, it's been so long" she said giving Liz a big hug. Jeff, Phil and Diane followed close behind Nancy. Phil went over to Max, and embraced him in a fatherly hug as Diane went over to Isabel and gave her a hug. They switched children and Isabel hugged her father as Diane embraced Max. Then Max turned towards Zan, and introduced him to his grandparents. "Mom and Dad, let me introduce you to your grandson." Turning towards Zan, he announced. "This is Zan. Zan these are Isabel and my parents, Diane and Phil."

"This is 'little' Zan? Wow, you've grown up into a nice looking young man" Phil said to his grandson, along with giving his son a quizzical look.

"Very nice to meet you Zan" Diane said to her grandson.

"It's nice to meet both of you." Zan said.

"Lizzy, is there something you haven't told us?" Jeff asked of his daughter.

Understanding his question, Max intervened. "Mr. Parker, do you remember Tess?" Jeff nodded "Well, there was a time when Tess and I had a brief relationship and Zan is the result of that relationship."

"Max, you can call me Jeff or Dad if you like, you are after all married to my daughter, and how is it he looks so much older?" Jeff asked the question both Phil and Diane were questioning themselves.

"We're not sure how the aging process works, but since we were 'hatched' in the bodies of 6 year olds, maybe this is the way his body compensates for the time we spent in the pods. Everything dealing with Zan's development is all very new to us, so we're all going to learn as he grows." Max explained.

"I should also make some other introductions too, while I'm at it. This is Nancy and Jeff Parker, they are Liz's parents. This is Phil and Diane Evans, Isabel's and my parents. I've already introduced Zan, and these are a couple of our friends, we've met on our road trip. This is Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan." Max said, introducing the rest of the group.

"So, are they aliens too?" Jeff bluntly asked.

Max looked over at Clark, not wanting to answer for him, and gave him a knowing nod that it was all right to let these people in on his secret, if he chose too.

"I'm not from around her either, but I'm not from the same place as them. I come from a planet called Krypton." Clark said. "Chloe here is completely human though and my best friend."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Clark" Jeff said, offering his hand. "Man, you've got quite the grip there young man."

"Sorry about that, sometimes I don't know my own strength. Speaking of strength, don't I have some kind of wrestling match to sign up for?" Clark asked.

"Oh, right. We should be going over to the UFO Center to get you signed up" Maria said, grabbing her ski mask and mittens, which held their alien transformations and put them on. "I think Clark can go as himself, since nobody knows him around here."

Michael and Chloe both wanted to join Clark and Maria so Michael put on his mask and mittens and the four of them left Max, Liz, Isabel and Zan in the apartment to allow them a little private time with their family. Kyle figured he'd stick around too, just in case his father showed up. They agreed to head to the UFO center later on, when Clark had his debut as the 'Alienator'.

Stepping out the doors of the CrashDown Café, Clark grabbed Chloe's hand, as Michael did the same with Maria's web-like flipper hand. The streets were packed with every different kind of alien imaginable. Too bad these people didn't realize that amongst them were two bona fide aliens. Working their way through the crowd, they finally made it to the entrance of the UFO center. A large banner was draped across the entrance of the UFO center which said "Welcome to the 14th Annual UFO Convention/Crash Festival". They had to pay a coverage charge to enter the museum and after doing so, they worked their way down the stairs to the heart of the museum. Off to the side, trying to stay inconspicuous, Brody Davis stood watching the activity going on around him. This wasn't Brody's favorite activity. He was more of a quiet person, and mainly bought the UFO center hoping he would be able to learn more about alien abductions. He truly thought he was a victim of alien abductions, because he would black out for days at a time and was very unaware of where he went or what he did during those blackouts. Now, he was standing here witnessing this 'freak show' going on around him. The Roswell town council each year reminded him how it was in his contract when he purchased the UFO museum to hold the annual 3-day convention. Turning around, he walked towards the back of the museum and up the stairs to his private office.

Maria finally located her mother. Working her way through the crowd and pulling Michael along, she tapped Amy on the shoulder with her flipper hand.

"Unless your want to be a contender in the upcoming 'Alien Takedown' match, I'm going to have to divert your attention to the 'Information Desk'." Realizing how she was treating this complete stranger, she apologized, "I'm sorry; I don't mean to be rude, it's just that I really don't have time to be answering questions right now." Amy said, being truly frazzled by the upcoming event which could make or break her career, and currently it looked like she was in trouble because her contender had backed out at the last moment, again.

Clark stepped up and held his hand out to Amy. "Hi, I'm Clark Kent and I heard about your little predicament and I thought I might be able to help you out."

Amy was so delighted that she instantly pushed Clark's hand aside and gave him a big hug, "You dear sweet boy. You've just saved my life" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me." Maria blurted out.

"Oh my God, is that you Maria?" Amy squealed.

"Mom, keep it down. Remember…we need to keep a low profile."

"I'm so sorry, but my baby girl is back. I'm so excited and I didn't realize what I was doing or saying" she whispered to Maria, giving her a great big bear hug. "And this must be Michael"

Michael nodded. "So, have you been taking care of my baby girl?"

"Yes I have Mrs. Deluca." Michael responded.

Looking up at Clark, Amy said, "Well, let's take you back and get you ready for the match. So, have you ever wrestle before" looking up at Clark and sizing him up.

"No, but I've played a little football, when I was in school" Clark said.

"I'd understand if you wanted to back out, don't get me wrong, I really do appreciate your offer, but I don't want to have to call the ambulance later on tonight for you" Amy warned.

"Well, I don't want you to have to do that either, but I'm sure I can handle my own, without causing anyone to end up in the hospital." 

"Well, at least you've been forewarned. Why don't you follow me and we'll get you ready."

Following her lead, Clark followed Amy to the back of the museum, leaving Chloe with Michael and Maria.

"Man, this place is really neat" the reporter in Chloe said pointing out the different exhibits dealing with the different theories related to the 1947 UFO Crash to Alien Abductions. "I use to keep a similar wall at the 'Torch', the newspaper I use to run in high school. I use to collect all kinds of news articles dealing with anything weird, which usually could be tracked back to the meteor showers that hit Smallville. I called it my 'Wall of Weird', but now I've moved it to my lap top."

"So, what does Clark think of your 'Wall of Weird'?" Michael asked. 

"Well, you would actually have to ask Clark, but when he first saw my wall, he really freaked out, but over the years I think he's just got accustomed to my quirky obsession. So, this is where Clark's going to take on 'Raging Ray'" Chloe said looking up at the banner set up across the entrance to the stage arena.

**Back at the CrashDown**

Kyle, smelling the aroma from the Café below, decided to go downstairs and get himself a bite to eat. He grabbed his mask and mittens and put them on, and left the Evans and Parkers upstairs, allowing them time for their little family reunion.

Sitting at the counter he ordered a Cherry Coke, a Galaxy Sub and some Saturn Rings. Without even realizing what he was doing, Kyle reached for the Tabasco sauce and began adding some spiciness to his drink. Taken back by his first sip, but realizing it actually tasted pretty good, he proceeded to add some more sauce to the rest of his entrée. He figured he'd eventually develop some kind of alien traits, but nothing had surfaced as of yet, except for this odd dietary quirk. 

After he finished his sub and rings he turned around to check out the patrons of the CrashDown. The place was definitely hopping with a very diverse crowd. Then he noticed her. He couldn't believe his eyes. What was she doing here? She was dressed up in a mint green alien theme waitress outfit, complete with a silver alien apron and silver bobbing antenna headband. Standing before him was Ava, complete with her brown hair with bubble gum pink highlights and eyebrow and nose rings.

Still in costume and not wanting to bring any attention to himself, Kyle got up and paid his bill and moved towards the back of the CrashDown and climbed the stairs to the Parker's apartment. Knocking on the door and entering the apartment he addressed Max.

"Max, you're not going to believe who's working as a waitress downstairs" Kyle said excitedly, taking off his mask and mittens. 

Sparking Max's interest he responded, "You could be talking about anyone, why don't you give me a hint?"

"Is there something I should know about?" Jeff asked, concerned he may have to let another employee go, because it could jeopardize his family's position.

"It's Ava, Tess's Dupe from New York!" Kyle exclaimed.

"You're kidding, what's she doing back?" Isabel asked

"Well, she showed up a couple of weeks after you all left and seeing that we had just lost two waitresses and a cook, we hired her on the spot." Jeff explained. "She isn't in the same little club as you, is she?"

"Well, actually she is" Max stated. "Are you sure Kyle?"

"Yeah, even with her brown hair with bubblegum pink streaks and the eyebrow and nose rings, to complete the ensemble." Kyle stated.

"I need to talk to her." Max said, getting up from his seat and moving towards the door."

"Instead of causing a scene Max, I'll just go downstairs and bring her to you" offered Nancy.

Agreeing, Nancy left the room to go get Ava.

**Back in the UFO Center**

Chloe, Michael and Maria decided to get a prime location to watch the match. 'Raging Ray' was already warming up, taking out his aggression on the stuffed dummies. Throwing them up into the air and breaking them in half as they came down.

"I can see why this guy's intimidating, if I didn't know any better; I'd be dragging Clark out of here!" Chloe said, watching another stuffed dummy being shredding into little bitty pieces. Turning towards Michael, Chloe asked in disbelief "And you went up against that thing?"  
"Yeah, but I wasn't feeling all that great after the match. He thoroughly kicked my butt" answered Michael.

"But I understand you put up a pretty good fight, before we got there" stated Maria, giving Michael a friendly little punch in his arm. Turning towards Chloe, Maria asked "So, what's the story with you and Clark?"

"Well, Clark… I guess you could say I've always been attracted to him, since I came to Smallville, but I always lived in the shadow of Lana Lang, his first love and obsession" Chloe informed the two. 

"Well, it looks like you two are a little more than friends." Maria said coyly, after noticing the body language going on between the two. "Is Lana still in the picture?"

"Well, it goes deeper than that." Chloe began to explain. "Clark and Lana finally hooked up last year, after the 2nd meteor shower, but during the meteor shower, Clark went to Jor-El to see what he could do to stop what was happening, and Jor-El decided to begin his training. This was the same time I was accidentally transported to the Fortress of Solitude the first time. I almost froze to death, but Clark came out of his trance and made a deal with his father, promising that he would return to the 'Fortress' to continue his training at a predetermined time and then he took me to the closest hospital. Clark didn't hold up his end of the bargain with Jor-El and Jor-El took away his powers, making him into a mere mortal. Well, this opened up some doors in his and Lana's relationship, but once they consummated their relationship, something happened and Clark was shot and died. Jor-El brought him back to life, but at a price. He restored his powers and Clark wasn't confident in revealing his secret to Lana, which put a real strain on their relationship. The relationship was somewhat rocky there for a while, but one day, back in February, Clark got the nerve and took Lana to the 'Fortress', told her his secret, and proposed to her. She of course accepted everything. That night was the night of the elections and we were all at the Talon, celebrating Clark's dad's impending victory in the State Senate election, when Lana got a phone call from Lex Luthor, which was after he lost to Clark's dad, asking Lana to come over to his mansion. She ended up going over there and something happened between the two and Lana ended up leaving in a rush, and was involved in a fatal car accident."

"Wow, she died, that's harsh" Michael responded. "I guess it would be hard to get over something like that."

"Oh, that's not even the best part of the tragedy" Chloe continued. "Clark was of course devastated by the events of the night, so he went back to Jor-El, to see what could be done. Jor-El showed him a way, in which time was turned back a day. He never took Lana to the Fortress and instead he ended up breaking up with her. A fatal car crash almost occurred again, but Clark stayed back in the shadows and saved her life and watched her run into the arms of Lex Luthor. I think what got to Clark the most is another life had to be exchanged for Lana's and that night he lost not only the love of his life to another, but his father suffered a heart attack and died.

"So, is Lana still with Cueball?" Michael stated.

Laughing, Chloe responded, "the one and only."

"So, where does that leave your relationship?" Maria asked again. 

"Well…earlier today, at the 'Planet', he finally kissed me, and I'm not talking a friendly little peck on the cheek kiss either." Chloe said, reminiscing about the passionate kiss she had been dreaming about for the past 5 years, which finally became a reality. "But, I don't want to push him too much. I value our friendship more than anything else and I've waited this long. I'm willing to take my time with him."

Michael sat back and took in all the information that was transpiring. Clark finally found the nerve to seek out a relationship with Chloe; maybe it was time for him to take the next step with Maria, but not here. He would want it to be special for her.

"Well, the rest of the gang should be here soon; maybe we should find some seats" suggested Maria. Then they saw him. Clark came out of the back and what a sight he was.

He was wearing form fitting silver tights, which emphasized his bulging muscles. In the center of the chest was a green alien complete with silver eyes, which was inside a red circle and crossed out, and above this was the word "ALIENATOR." He was also wearing long silver boots and a green mask, which completed the ensemble.

"Get out your camera boys and girls, because I'm sure Mrs. Kent is going to want to have a picture of this!" Chloe said. Feeling Clark's biceps she continued, "Man, I didn't know you were this buff Clark."

"Laugh it up Chloe. I'm only doing this as a favor for Maria and her mom" retorted Clark. Limbering up a little bit before the match, Clark commented, "The tights don't feel that bad, it's just this mask" Clark said, pulling at the mask.

Looking through her purse, Chloe pulled out her digital camera and the four of them took some posed photographs of each of them with the 'Alienator'.

**Back in the Parker's Apartment **

They each sat silently, waiting for Nancy to return with Ava, when Phil finally spoke up.

"Max, who exactly is this Ava girl anyways?"

Max decided to explain, "Well, from what I understand we, Michael, Isabel, Tess and myself, weren't the only alien half-breeds engineered. There were originally eight pod chambers involved in the 1947 crash. Our pods were taken to the rock formation in the desert and hidden inside. The other four pods were taken to New York City, where they were placed under the city. You could say they are our twins. The same essence of our Antarian selves and the same human DNA was used to make both sets of pods. Ava would be considered Tess's twin. This set of dupes must've been informed of our heritage because they were more aware of what was going on, than we were. A few years back, our dupes came to Roswell, on a mission to bring me back to NYC for an Antarian summit. I understand my dupe, Zan, was killed prior to making the trip, so Ava was heartbroken. She chose not to return to NYC with Vilandra and Rath, Tess and myself, so she took her bags and heading towards the hi-ghway."

As their parents were listening to this next segment of 'Alien History 101', they heard Nancy and Ava climbing the stairs.

"So, why do ya want me to come all the way up here? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

"No dear, you've been doing a fine job for us. I just have some extra company upstairs that I need your help with." Nancy assured her. 

"Oh, gotcha, you've gotta private party going on. So, are they good tippers?" Ava asked.

"I think you'll been pleasantly surprised" she said reaching the door and opening it, ushering Ava in.

"Oh my… I've been looking for you guys!!" exclaimed Ava excitedly. Rushing over to Liz and Isabel and giving them each a hug, she said, "I went out on the road and just couldn't find my place and being all alone I decided to come back to Roswell. I thought you all would help me out, but when I got here, you guys had already high tailed it outta here."

"How is it you have been able to be seen out in the open, without fear from the 'Special Unit'?" Max asked.

"Well, I don't think they knew of the second set of pod chambers, so they weren't looking for me. Plus, I don't look much like Tess" Ava said, "considering I don't think she liked highlights and body piercing, so it's been pretty easy avoiding them. I also keep to myself a lot too. So, what your story Zan, oh I'm sorry Max?" 

"Well, we'll have to talk about that later, I just wanted to confirm it was you. I would like to get together with you later though, so we can talk" stated Max. Getting up from his chair, Max continued, "I think we need to get over to the UFO center and watch Clark take on "Raging Ray'."

"Oh, I almost forgot" Liz said, joining Max at the door. "Mom, Dad we'll be back later on, after the Crash Festival" Liz said, leaning over and giving her parents a hug and a kiss. They in turn gave their new son-in-law and grandson a hug too. Afterwards, Nancy and Jeff left to help out with the convention crowd downstairs. 

Isabel went over to her parents and did the same, as did Max. Phil and Diane reciprocated their children's affection and turned towards Zan and gave him a hug and kiss too.

"It was so nice meeting each of you" Zan said to his grandparents. 

"It was nice meeting you too Zan" stated Diane, "we hope to see more of you in the future too" she said looking over towards Max. 

"Max, just have Jeff calls us when you get back and we'll be here soon after" Phil said.

"No problem, thanks dad" Max said. With that, Phil and Diane left the apartment and worked their way downstairs and out the backdoor. 

"Who's the muchkin?" Ava asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ava this is my son Zan, Zan this is Ava" Max said. 

"Do you really look like my mother?" Zan asked, looking up at this woman.

"Tess was your mother?" Ava said shocked, but she saw Max nodding. "Well Zan, if I had blonde curly hair and dressed a like more conservative, I'm sure you'd be able to see the likeness" offered Ava. 

Getting up from his position on the couch, Kyle went over to Zan and said, "Hey buddy, I'll have my dad bring over our picture album. She use to live with my father and Ime, and we have a few photos, plus I took her to the prom, so I know that picture is in there too." 

"Thanks. I can't wait to see what she looked like."

"Well, we need to get going" Kyle said grabbing everyone's masks and mittens and passing them out. "We might as well get into our costumes." Isabel, Kyle, Max, Liz and Zan each transformed themselves by putting on their masks and mittens.

Ava just laughed. "Look what you had to resort too. So, that was you'll earlier who came into the CrashDown. I take it Michael and Maria are here with you too."

"Yeah, we're meeting them over at the UFO center" Isabel said.

"Well, you lot have fun. There are a ton of 'aliens' downstairs who want their plates filled with Galaxy Burgers and Saturn Rings, and the tips have been great, so I better get back down there" Ava said. Then turning towards Max, she said "just let me know when you want to talk. I'm here most of the time."

"Sure thing" Max said.

They each made their way down the stairs, through the double doors, through the 'alien' packed Café and out the front doors. The night air was a lot cooler than when they left the cave. It was completely dark out, but it was still bright because of all the neon lights from the area businesses, promoting this annual event. There was a line leading up to the UFO center, for the big event. Each of them fell in line and waited their turn to enter the 'Center'. Liz was just thinking how much money Maria's mom was going to make off of this one event. This year she could probably retire, if she wanted too. Zan was noticing all the different kinds of visitors that came to this event. Everything from UFOlogists to the run of the mill teenagers dressed up for the Crash Festival, which was going to be following the 'Alien Takedown' match. They finally made it to the door and Max paid for everyone's entrance. They went through the doors and down the familiar concrete steps leading to the stage area. Liz spotted Maria and walked over to her. Then she noticed, along with the rest of the group, 'The Alienator'.

"Wow Clark, you look so fine, all dressed up like that" Isabel said, with a big grin on her face.

"Isabel Evans" Max simply said.

"What…I bet if Liz wasn't attached to your hip and you weren't standing within earshot of her, she'd be saying the same thing" Isabel shot back.

Max looked over at Liz, who gave him an innocence 'who me?' expression, but still had a big smile on her face, all the same. 

"Well, hands off girls" Chloe said stepping up smiling and wrapping her arms around Clark, "I've been waiting a long time to get a piece of this 'Alienator' and I'm not sharing" she said jokingly. 

"Ladies, Ladies…no use fighting over me, there's enough of me to go around" Clark stated, which he got a well deserved punch in the arm from Chloe.

"Ouch Clark, that hurt" Chloe said, rubbing her hand.

"I'm the 'Man of Steel'. Isn't that what you refer to me as at times?" Clark asked, but pulling her closer and taking her hand he kissed it. "Does that feel better?"

"No, but it's the thought that counts. You better get going, so we can grab our seats. Take it easy on the 'Rage Boy'" Chloe said. 

"No Clark, think 'No Mercy'. I'm using you as my way of getting back at that monster" Michael stated, remembering the beating he took from the same guy.

"I'll do my best", and leaning down towards Chloe, he gave her another passionate kiss. What was he thinking, wasting all that time on Lana, when Chloe has always been there for him.

"Clark, you've got to get backstage" Chloe said, releasing him from her grips. "I'll be waiting for you after the show."

"Okay, I'll see you all later" Clark said, and walked towards the back stage entrance.

"Man, that boy can kiss" Chloe stated.

Before Clark reached the entrance, he turned around, looked at Chloe and mouthed "Thanks Chloe, you're not too bad yourself."

Chloe blushed, and simply stated "damn super hearing!" Clark grinned, turned around and entered the back stage area.

"What was that all about Chloe?" Michael asked.

"Oh that, Clark heard what I said" Chloe said, still blushing.

"How could he hear you from way over there?" Isabel asked, and then as if answering her own question she said, "Oh, never mind."

They each grabbed a seat and prepared themselves for the main event.

**The "Alien Takedown' Match**

Everyone was ready for the main event, situating themselves around the ring. Within the crowd, spectators had hand made signs made up, in support of their favorite competitor. They were mostly for 'Raging Ray', who was competing to defend his title and his undefeated status. There were a few signs up for the unknown "Alienator', mainly from people who like to cheer for the underdog.

The gang supporting Clark was sitting in the front row in his corner. Finally, Amy Deluca stepped into the ring and began with the introductions.

"Welcome to the 14th Annual Alien Takedown!" The crowd began to roar.

"Let me introduce to you the competitors in tonight's Main Event. In this corner, here to defend his undefeated title as the "Alien Takedown' winner for the past 10 years and coming directly from the 'Alien Capital of the World', please put your hands together for 'RAGING RAY'."

The crowd exploded as 'Raging Ray' made his way down to the ring, through the crowd.

Amy continued, "Now, let me introduce his competitor. Coming here all the way from the "Meteor Capital of the World", please put your hands together for the 'ALIENATOR'."

Clark made his way through the crowd and up to the ring. It seemed like the crowd's enthusiasm got louder as he got closer to the stage. Of course he got the encouragement from his friends, but the females in the crowd seem to be changing their minds on who they wanted to support too.

Both Clark and Ray were in the ring, when Amy made her final announcements before the match was to begin.

"Tonight's winner will walk away with $2500. I'd like to say thank you to the area businesses that have been supporting the Alien Takedown each year." The crowd clapped in appreciation. "Now, I would like to introduce tonight's referee. Coming straight from our little town of Roswell, he has been an active member in our society, so put your hands together for Jim Valenti" again the crowd clapped, as Jim worked his way to the ring, dressed in a black and white referee's outfit.

Amy left the ring, as Jim went to the center. He brought each of the competitors to the center of the ring. "Now, I want a nice clean fight. Shake hands and return to your corners, when I bring my hand down, you can begin to wrestle." Each of the competitors bumped fists against each others and returned to their corners. 'Raging Ray' tried to look more intimating and bring the crowd to their feet, but Clark wasn't fazed at all the activity going on around him. He was focusing more on his game plan. He wanted to put on a show for the crowd, so they got their money's worth, but he also had to be careful on how he handled this guy, not exerting too much 'muscle' in his direction. He didn't want the guy to end up in the hospital after all.

Turning, each of the wrestlers waited for Jim to bring his hand down. Jim went to the center of the ring, raised his hand and announced "let the Alien Takedown begin" and brought his hand down.

Each of the competitors walked around the ring, sizing up their opponent. Clark's game plan was simply to allow the other guy to have free access to him. Clark would act on the defensive until the other guy was tired out. This is when he would make his move and end the match. 

'Raging Ray' decided to make the first move. He lunged forward towards Clark with his arm extended; catching Clark in a 'Clothesline' and sending him back into the mat. Thinking his opponent was easy bait, he ran over to him, scooped him up and brought his ribcage down upon his raised knee. Unbeknownst to Ray, Clark was laughing inside, feeling a little tickle in his ribcage, but he put on his game face and grimaced a little bit. Ray, on the other hand, was feeling a little bit of pain in his knees from his last move. Not wanting the audience to know he was hurting, Ray got up and moved towards the ropes. He climbed to the top turnbuckle and with his elbow cocked, came diving down upon Clark's shoulder, which shot instant pain through Ray's arms.

"What was this guy made of?" Ray thought to himself. Normally he was able to take out his opponent easily, with these couple of moves. He had to rethink his strategy about this opponent.

Clark got up, to the roar of the crowd, rubbing his shoulder, keeping up the rouse.

"Way to go Clark, keep it up!" yelled Chloe, rubbing her hand. "I bet Ray's knee and elbow really hurt right about now" she related to Michael.

"Good, because it didn't feel all that great when he did it to me" stated Michael. He turned to the ring and yelled "Remember Clark, no mercy!!"

Clark, looking towards his cheering section, didn't see Ray sneaking up behind him. Ray grabbed Clark and lifted him straight over his head. Flipping Clark around, Ray slammed Clark face-down into the mat below. Not wasting any time, Ray sat on Clark's back and placed Clark's arms on his thighs and applied a chinlock, while pulling his head straight back.

Realizing he was about to lose the match, Clark used just an ounce of his abilities and flipped Ray around and got back on his feet. This little move brought the crowd to their feet, yelling and cheering on the 'ALIENATOR'.

"What is going on" is all that was going through Ray's mind. Moving towards the ropes again, Ray decided he was going to end this match. He climbed to the top turnbuckle and jumped towards Clark, landing against his torso and sending them both back to the mat. Wasting no time, Ray flipped Clark over onto his stomach and grabbed one of Clark's legs and lifted it off the mat applying pressure to his ankle.

"He should get a submission from him now, no one has this kind of pain threshold" Ray thought.

Clark was refraining from laughing out loud. His ankles were very ticklish and it took every ounce inside of him not to kick his opponent. He'd probably be catapulted back to Smallville, if he didn't get him away from his ankle soon. Again, going against nature, Clark turned over flipping his opponent over and landing him on his back.

Ray was shocked. How could he just turn over and not even utter a shout of pain. He was definitely feeling the pain from this match and this guy hadn't even pulled many moves on him.

Clark, on the other hand, moved over to his cheering section, and gave Chloe a sheepish little grin. She returned his smile and took another picture of her 'Alienator'. Her digital camera had to be full since she had been taking continuous pictures from the beginning of the match. Everyone else in his group was up on their feet yelling and cheering him on. Michael had a big smile on his face, and kept thinking 'Redemption'. Looking out among the crowd of spectators, Clark figured they had gotten their money's worth and it was time to end the match.

Surprised again, Clark was brought up over Ray's head, and this time Ray catapulted him over the ropes. On his way over the ropes, Clark grabbed the top turnbuckle and flipped himself back onto the mat, landing on his feet.

Ray, not realizing that Clark was standing behind him, and basking in the last move of sending Clark over the ropes, was looking out towards his cheering crowd. Suddenly, it was his turn to be surprised. Clark slipped his arms under Ray's armpits and locked his hands behind his neck, pushing his head forward against his chest. Lifting him off the floor, Clark released his opponent, who fell to the floor. Seizing this opportunity, Clark laid on top and to the side of Ray, pinning his one arm underneath his legs and locking his hands around his chin and pulling back slightly.

Ray couldn't take any more. Jim was down on the floor listening for some kind of submission from Ray, which eventually came.

"I give up, I surrender" Ray muttered, truly in pain.

Jim slapped the mat, signaling the match was over. Clark released Ray from his hold and Jim raised Clark's hand and declared him the winner.

Ray reluctantly left the ring, moving to the changing area as Amy entered the ring.

"Congratulations to this years winner 'Clark Kent the Alienator'" Amy said, handing Clark a check for $2500. Everyone in the crowd was on their feet, congratulating Clark. Clark, tired of the mask, removed it, driving the females in the crowd crazy.

Clark exited the ring and went over to his friends.

"That was an awesome match Clark" Max stated, patting Clark on the shoulder.

"Definitely worth coming and seeing, thanks for the redemption," Michael said. 

"I could've taken you!" Kyle said jokily.

"Yeah right, I bet you wouldn't be able to last 10 seconds against Clark" stated Isabel "but I'm sure you would've been able to take on 'Raging Ray' though" she smiled coyly at Kyle.

Kyle smiled back. Maybe there was hope for him and Isabel. Just Maybe. 

"Clark, you were awesome!!" Chloe stated, as she ran up and kissed him, breaking the hearts of all the female onlookers. This good looking guy was taken.

"Thanks guys, I wouldn't of been here, if it wasn't for you all. Oh, and here Max" Clark said, handing him the $2500 check, "put this down on your house or for furniture."

"Are you sure?" Max asked.

"Yeah, you know this match wasn't 'really' a fair match, so the money should go towards a good cause and getting you guys set up in your new home is as good as place as any for the money to go."

"Thanks Clark, we all appreciate it" Max said, taking the check


	14. The Prophecy

**Chapter 13 – The Prophecy**

As Clark exited to the backstage area to change out of his "Alienator" costume, the group decided to look around. Chloe was thoroughly enthused with the different exhibits set up. She worked her way over to a room where a panel discussion was going on about the existence of extraterrestrials and the participant's different experiences of meeting these aliens.

Zan was more interested in learning more about his existence and looked towards his father for some answers.

"Dad, is there anything here that tells the real truth of our existence?" Zan asked.

"Well, there are a lot of things in this museum, but to get the real truth, you would need to extract different things from different exhibits in able to paint a true picture. There isn't just one exhibit that would explain everything because they've been tainted by what the government wants the public to know and the point of view of what people say they've witnessed."

Chloe came up behind them and added, "Tell me about it, they're having some kind of panel discussion in that room over there and they are totally out there in their ideas on aliens and their existence. I probably have more factual information in my "wall of weird" file on my computer than that whole group put together."

"Doesn't surprise me" Michael said, "one year, I walked around this whole museum talking to the different participants looking for answers, but all I got was more questions."

Walking up behind the group, Clark asked "So, what are you all doing?"

"Wow, you're quick!" exclaimed Maria.

"And I wasn't even hurrying either. So, are we ready to go to a party?" Clark asked.

"Before we go to the Crash Festival, I wanted to attempt to contact Larek." Max said.

Looking around for Brody, Maria commented, "I haven't seen Brody, is he still around?"

"Yeah, he's around. Before the match, I noticed him going up to his office; I think we should go up there and say hi." Max said.

"Well, lead the way" Chloe said.

Max reached for Liz's flipper hand and led the group to the staircase leading up to Brody's private offices. When Max reached the top, he took off his mitten and laid his hand on the security code locking system. A brief light radiated from his hand followed by a click and the door opened. They each entered Brody's private office space and the door closed behind them.

Brody walked out of his office to be greeted by a group of alien teenagers.

"I don't know how you got in here, but this is my private office and I'd appreciate if you would turn around and leave in the same fashion you came in" Brody said, clearly irritated with having his private space encroached upon.

"Brody, it's me Max." Max said, taking off his mask followed by everyone else in his group. "I just got back to town and wanted to stop by and see how you're doing. Sorry, I didn't mean to barge in, but the door was slightly ajar."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to fix that. Every since the FBI came storming through last May, they've destroyed many of my displays and took a lot of my private files, which they still haven't returned to me." Brody said. "I don't even understand what they were looking for, but they were very interesting in you Max."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Brody, I was hoping they would leave you out of it, but it's obvious they'll never leave me or my family alone" Max said without even thinking, but truly feeling the emotions building up inside of him. Brody gave him a quizzical look wondering what Max was on about.

Trying to distract what Max had said, Maria left Michael's side and went over to Brody and gave him a hug. "It's been so long Brody" after releasing Brody she asked, "So how's Sydney doing?"

"Oh Sydney, yes…well she's doing much better. She's still in remission and the doctors think she's on her way to making a full recovery. I believe I have an updated picture of her here somewhere."

Sydney was Brody's daughter. She was suffering from cancer and was admitted to a hospital a couple years back during Christmas. Max and Michael went to the hospital and Max healed the whole pediatrics ward, including Sydney. This was definitely the Christmas Miracle Brody was looking for, because now his baby girl would be able to live a normal life away from the hospitals and treatment centers she had come accustomed to in the past.

Searching his office, he took a picture pinned up on the corkboard. "Ah, here we go" he said handing the picture to the group. He finally realized there were a few extra people in the group. "Do I know you?"

"Sorry about that Brody, these are friends of mine. Let me introduce you to Clark Kent, tonight's "Alienator", Chloe and Zan," Max said.

"Zan, why do I know that name?" questioned Brody. Then, as if answering his own question he looked from Zan to Max. "He's an alien, isn't he? I remember that name from being abducted."

Clark and Chloe looked at each other with confused looks on their faces, but kept their observations to themselves. Clark reached for Chloe's hand and pulled her close to his body, while they disappeared back into the group.

"Have you've been abducted lately Brody?" Isabel asked with sympathy in her voice.

"I don't think so. I haven't blacked out in about four months." Brody said, still wondering why they were avoiding his question about Zan being an alien.

"Brody, do you remember when I previously tried to help you by using my psychic abilities to reach into your subconscious?" Isabel asked, as Brody responded with a nod. "If you would like, I can try again to see if we can figure out where you've been going when you've been abducted and maybe we'll learn where you've heard the name Zan before." Isabel offered.

"Wasn't I a difficult subject last time? I remember gasping for breath and blacking out, I'm not sure we should try again?" Brody stated.

"Granted, the last time we tried this, it didn't work, but I've been getting better at reading people psychically and aren't you just a little bit curious to see if maybe I can make it work this time?" Isabel countered.

Thinking about her offer, Brody decided to take her up on it, since the FBI had confiscated most of his equipment and files regarding his personal observations of his own experiences. He had to start fresh somewhere.

"I suppose. Let's do it, but I want to find out more about my abductions too, so please see what you can see regarding that too" requested Brody.

"I'll do what I can" Isabel said, grabbing a couple chairs and setting them up facing each other. Isabel sat in one, while Brody took the seat opposite of her. "Now, I need to form a connection, so I'll need you to close your eyes and take my hands" she said reaching out for Brody's hands. He gave her his hands while the group circled them.

This activity was all brand new to Clark, Chloe and Zan, so they were taking mental notes while the rest of them settled in for what was going to happen next. Once the connection was formed, Brody's deposition changed and he opened his eyes and addressed Max.

"_Zan, my friend, what can I do for you?"_ Larek asked.

"We've recently heard about a prophecy involving my son Zan, who is also the son of Tess. Do you know anything about this prophecy?"

"_Back many years ago, before the war among our planets, an attractive young lady visited us. Her name was Tara and she was from the planet Krypton. She had a sister named Lara, who married Jor-El, of the House of El. Both Tara and Lara were well known scientists, but Tara was a free spirit and decided to leave Krypton to explore the Universe. When she ended up in the Whirlwind Galaxy, her ship crashed on my planet Dione. My uncle, Mirek, saved her life and since their meeting a relationship grew. They were eventually united, but were unsure if they would be able to have children or if they should even try, but one day Tara discovered she was pregnant. They had a beautiful baby girl, who they named Avanya. Avanya grew up, just like any other Dionian citizen and there were no indications of her Kryptonian characteristics. Tara informed her mate that Kryptonians reacted differently to the color of the sun, and since our sun Siron was red, like Krypton's, Tara's and Avanya's Kryptonian characteristics would stay dormant, but if either one of them were introduced to a yellow sun, their Kryptonian abilities would awaken. Since Avanya was both Dionian and Kryptonian she could become quite a threat to an enemy._

_As you know, I was really good friends with Zan and introduced my cousin Avanya to Zan, while we were swimming near Dimara's Rock. Eventually, Zan married her and took her to his planet Antar, to rule at his side as his Queen. You also know a plot was brewing to dispose of the Royal family. To save the Royal bloodline, their essences were combined with human DNA and these alien hybrids were placed in pods and sent to Earth. The Royal Four were placed in a cave, until they broke free of their pod chamber. Avanya's essence was placed in the alien hybrid you called Tess. As you know, Tess was raised separately than the other three, because of her extra circumstances. Since Earth had a yellow sun we weren't sure how she would develop, so Nasedo, as you called him, was responsible for her upbringing. We don't think Tess developed any of her Kryptonian abilities until she returned to Earth. We feared she used these abilities, along with her Dionian abilities to destroy the humans that attacked her and her baby. If we would have had more time to work with her, she might've been able to control them, but she ended up sacrificing herself in the end._

_There was also a prophecy that was found, years after planting the DNA, which stated that three different worlds would be brought together to fight the combined evils of the Universe. Their savior would come to them in the form of an innocent, a product of these worlds. He would possess the combined powers and abilities of these three worlds, which he would use to defeat this evil alliance and bring peace to the Universe._

_We believe this prophecy is speaking about Zan. Max and Tess were both alien half-breeds, with human DNA mixed with their Antarian/Dionian DNA, which we consider as the same, just raised on separate planets. Tess brought the Kryptonian DNA into the mix and when they came together, the product of their union is Zan; they fulfilled one portion of the prophecy._

_Who are the combined evils of the Universe? We are unsure, but we know something bad is coming and we need to prepare Zan, so he can fulfill his destiny and save our planets and our existence."_

"What about Ava? Will she begin to demonstrate some of the same combined gifts that Tess did on her return to Earth?" Max asked.

"_We were unaware of her existence. We lost track of the second set of pods and until we saw Vilandra and Rath at the summit we thought they were the only two that survived from that set. Unfortunately they are working for Nicholas now. Are you saying you know where Ava is?"_

"Yes, she's here in Roswell" Max said.

"_Yes, she'll probably start developing, to some extent, the same abilities that Tess had, but maybe not as strong. I will contact Cal and have him relocate to Roswell. He should have the knowledge needed to train Zan and help Ava in controlling any of her undiscovered abilities."_

"Is there a way around not having Cal come here? He hasn't been really forthcoming with helping us out in the past" Max asked.

"_We really don't have a choice. Cal is the last Royal Protector left on earth and the only one that has any knowledge of Krypton's history and any characteristics that may come up during Zan and Ava's training sessions." _

"That's not true, sir" Clark spoke up.

"_Who are you and what do you know about this?"_ Larek asked, surprised with this unknown human's interruption.

"I am Kal-El, son of Jor-El and Lara. I was sent to Earth as a baby, prior to the destruction of Krypton. Like Max and the others I have been developing and learning about my Kryptonian heritage and abilities. I can join with Max and the others and with our combined efforts and knowledge, I'm sure we can help Zan and Ava develop and control their abilities as they emerge."

"_Can this be true? The son of Jor-El and our rightful King have found each other and joined forces. This is definitely a good sign. I will refrain from contacting Cal. Go ahead and begin your training and, if you need anything please contact me again. I need to go, because this body wasn't properly prepared for this communication, so until then my friend I will leave you."_ Larek said.

"Thank you Larek for all your help and guidance" Max said.

With a nod from Larek, Brody's body slumped to the floor and Brody came out of his trace with Isabel.

Stammering, Larek asked Isabel "did you learn anything?"

"Let's get you some water and then we can sit back and discuss what I learned. Max, do you want to show me where I can get him something to drink?" Isabel asked.

"Uh, sure…follow me." Max said.

Once they were out of earshot, Max inquired. "What's up Iz?"

"I was wondering what I should tell him. Maybe it's time to let him in on out little secret. Eventually, what's been happening to him will come back to him and if I was him I would be very upset if someone I trusted didn't tell me they were using me the way we've been using him." Isabel stated her case.

"How do you think he'll react?" Max asked.

"I think he'll be fine. It would also help him understand what's been happening to him, when he's been blacking out." Isabel stated.

"Why don't you go get Michael and Liz, I want to pass this by them first, before I open my mouth and stick my foot in it."

"Sure, I'll go get them" Isabel said going back into Brody's office. While she was gone Max filled up a glass of water.

Michael, Liz and Isabel returned a couple seconds later.

"So, what's up Maxwell?"

"Iz thinks and I agree that we should let Brody in on our little secret. We thought he could be an ally if we were the ones to inform him about what's been happening to him during his blackouts, than finding out on his own and not understanding what it means, and letting it drive him crazy. I don't want to do that to him. We wanted to pass it by you two before we let anyone else into our little club."

"Well, I'm tired of running from the FBI and Special Unit and I think having Brody on our side would give us a really valuable ally when we go to war, according to the prophecy we just heard. If we feel he's not very accepting to the truth, we could have Liz alter his memory, so I think it's worth a shot to see where he'll stand. Plus I think he'll appreciate knowing what's going on during his "alien abductions" and happy to learn he hasn't been tested on or probed."

"I agree with you all" Liz said "he is very determined to find out what's happening to him when he blacks out. Just last year he built a contraption that looked deep into his subconscious and brought forward some of Larek's personal memories, which intertwined with some of his memories and we know where that led us. He's just searching for the truth and if he's successful next time, without hearing the truth especially from you Max, his trusted employee, he may snap and I wouldn't want to be around for that."

"So, we're in agreement?" Max asked, and Isabel, Michael and Liz nodded in agreement.

"Max, what are we going to do about this prophecy?" Michael asked.

"I think we need to talk to Ava and meet later on, probably at the CrashDown, to see what we need to do next. Right now, we need to talk to Brody" Max answered. Turning towards Liz, Max wrapped his arm around her and walked back into Brody's office

Michael and Isabel followed them shutting the door behind them. Everyone was looking at them, wondering what was going on. Max took the glass of water and sat in the opposite chair that Isabel previously sat in and gave the glass to Brody.

Thanking him, Brody took a drink and looked towards Isabel and inquired, "So, what did you find out?"

Max took this opportunity to bring Brody into the "I know an alien club". "Brody, we know what's going on with you when you black out" Max started.

"You do. Brilliant. Please tell me, so I can get on with my life. This has been consuming my life and every time I get close to finding out, something happens and I end up forgetting or get sidetracked."

Max continued on with his explanation. "Well, you're somewhat right about being abducted. Your body has been used as a vessel to communicate with an alien named Larek from my home planet."

"Your home planet, what are you talking about?" Brody asked with confusion on his face.

Sighing and taking a deep breath Max explained. "I'm sorry that I've had to deceive you and that the FBI Special Unit came through the museum and destroyed your exhibits and took your files. I feel responsible for everything that has happened to you. I was in the original 1947 crash, along with Michael and Isabel When the ship crashed, our pod chambers were taken to a cave on the outskirts of Roswell where we hatched into the bodies of 6 year olds. We're alien hybrids, engineered with Human DNA and Alien DNA. Our home planet is called Antar and for some reason your body was selected to be used as a vessel of communication between Earth and our home world of Antar, hence the blackouts. Oh, and if it's any consolation, you have never been tested on, probed or abducted onto any spaceship."

Brody sat back and ingested everything Max had said and then inquired further. "Wow, there really was a crash and I thought it was a bunch of nonsense. But, why did you keep this from me?" Looking around the room, Brody inquired "you said Michael, Isabel and yourself are aliens, right?

"Yes" Max stated.

"Then I'm assuming everyone else in this room is privy to your situation, but you chose to keep it from me and used me as your alien cell phone. Am I understanding this correctly?" Brody clearly stated. The group could feel the hurt he was feeling deep inside.

"Yes, you're right. I'm truly sorry for keeping this from you, but it was for your own safety." Max said feeling the pain he had caused his former employer. He placed his head between his knees and brought his hands over his head. How could he explain why they never told him about their existence, especially last year when they had the perfect opportunity? Lifting his head out of his lap and looking at Brody sitting across from him he continued. "There were times, in the past that I wanted to let you in on this secret, but we've been on the run since graduation and we're constantly being pursued by this special unit of the FBI. This is the same group that came into the UFO center last May and tore apart your museum and took your personal files. One time they actually captured me and conducted experiments on me that I wouldn't even subject my worst enemy to and I swore to myself that I wouldn't put anyone else in that same situation. Knowing about our existence increases your chances of being tagged by the special unit and losing any private life you may have. As I stated earlier, everyone in this room knows about our existence, but they have each paid the price for that knowledge. Each of our parents is also aware of our existence and they haven't been able to live normal lives either. We haven't been able to communicate with them because we feared that this special unit is watching them. Now that you know, I'm afraid you fall into this same category and I hate subjecting you to all this alien chaos, but for some reason your body was chosen to be used as a vessel of communication between myself and our home planet. I wasn't made aware of this, until a couple of years ago when I was invited to a Summit in New York City, and noticed you were sitting at the table along with other people, whose bodies were being used as vessels too. I hope you can forgive us…and me."

Brody came out of his reverie after listening to Max's apology, and now understood what these aliens had been through. "Thank you Max for telling me the truth, this explains a lot that has been going on in my life. Is there anything else I should know about, like what are you doing here? Do you have any powers I should be aware of?"

"Well, the less you know about us, the more plausible deniability you'll have. I will answer a few of your question though. We don't know why we're here, but I know we're not here to hurt anyone, if anything we're here to help. We're not bad or dangerous; all we want is to be left alone to live our lives. We do have certain abilities or what you refer to as powers, one, which I used on your daughter Sydney, a couple years back. Michael and I paid a visit to Sydney's pediatric ward that Christmas and I used my ability to heal the kids on that ward, including Sydney. Do you remember the silver handprint I left on her?"

"Yes, I do. The doctors, nurses and investigating team were stumped by that handprint"

"Well, the handprint probably disappeared a couple days later; it was just an after effect of my healing them. I've done the same to Liz and Kyle here. Both of them were shot and I've saved each of them from probable death."

"Max, I appreciate everything you've done for me and my daughter. I owe you my life, for saving my Sydney. Your secret is safe with me and if you need anything…anything at all, let me know and it's yours. Oh, and if you need to make another "phone call" just ask, at least now I know what's going on now." Brody stated.

"Thanks Brody. Now, I promised my son I'd take him to the Crash Festival, so we better get going." Max said.

"You have a son? When did this happen?" Brody asked.

"Do you remember Tess?" inquired Max.

"Wasn't she that petite blonde with the curly hair and the bright blue eyes who hung around you'll last year?" Brody asked.

Nodding Max continued, "Well, we had a brief relationship and as a result Tess became pregnant with Zan, let me introduce you to him" Max got up and walked over to Zan. "When you said you recognize the his name that may be because you've heard that name through one of your "abductions." That's my Antarian name and his mother named him after me. Brody this is my son Zan."

"Oh my, he looks like he's about Sydney's age. How can that be?" Brody said.

"We're not really sure how the aging process work. All we know is that when we hatched we came out in the bodies of 6 years olds, but our development has been physically normal, by human standards, but Zan is only about 6 months old and already he looks like he's about 6 years old" Max tried to explain.

Still confused, but accepting this explanation, Brody extended his hand and greeted Zan "it's very nice to meet you young man"

"It's nice to meet you too," Zan said shaking Brody's hand.

"Well, are we ready to go?" Michael asked turning towards the group. "I'm sure Zan would like to see what all the fuss is about surrounding the Crash Festival."

"Well, I've got a lot to clean up around here anyways. Thanks for stopping by and visiting with me, it's been a while since I've had visitors. Also, thanks for enlightening me about my abductions. You guys have fun at the festival, in fact, here…" Brody went searching through his private desk "…each year I'm given ten free tickets to the Crash Festival, but I normally don't have anyone to give them to."

Brody gave the tickets to Max. "Thanks Brody, we really do appreciate this. Well, let's get going. Everyone should put on your costumes." Turning towards Brody, Max shook his hand, "again, thanks for understanding, and if you need anything just get a message to Liz's parents and I'll see what I can do." Max turned towards the door and put on his mask and mittens and led everyone out the door, down the steps, through the museum, up the concrete steps to the exit, where they entered the neon lit street again. The street wasn't as congested as it was earlier in the day, probably because most of the participants had moved on down to the Crash site, which was their next stop, the 14th Annual Crash Festival.


	15. The Crash Festival

**Chapter 14 – The Crash Festival**

As the group was standing in the middle of the street, in between the UFO center and the CrashDown Café, Kyle inquired,

"Max, didn't Brody give us ten tickets?"

"Yeah, why?" responded Max.

"Well, there are only nine of us and I thought we mightinvite Ava to join us."

"That sounds like a good idea, why don't you go see if she wants to join us and we'll wait for you out here?"

"Ok, I won't be long" Kyle said, and turned and walked towards the CrashDown.

As the rest of the group stood in the middle of the street, Kyle worked his way towards the CrashDown Café. Opening the doors and walking over to the counter, Kyle waited for Ava to finish up bringing an order to a table and waved her over.

"What can I getcha?" Ava asked, flipping the page on her order sheet and preparing to take Kyle's order.

"Hey Ava, it's me…Kyle."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, it's just been so busy. Thank goodness it's started dying down. I think everyone's at the 'Crash Festival'."

"Which is the reason I'm here, we got some tickets to go to the 'Crash' tonight and we've got an extra ticket and were wondering if you wanted to join us" Kyle asked.

"Well, let me see what the Mr. Parker says, give me a minute." Ava turned around and disappeared behind the swinging doors leading to the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later, with a smile on her face, but still wearing her uniform. "So, what do ya think of my costume?"

"I'd have to say it's very original," commented Kyle, with a smirk on his face.

"So, are you ready to go?" she inquired, taking charge and linking her arm through Kyle's and leading him out the door. They met with the rest of the group and they proceeded to walk towards the van.

When they reached the van, they each got in. Isabel, Kyle and Ava got into the back seat, while Michael and Maria took the seat in front of them. Liz, Zan and Max filled in the bench seat right behind the front bucket seats. Chloe took the passenger seat, while Max handed Clark the keys.

"I think it'll be safer and easier for you to drive than any of us, since you can drive without your mask without drawing too much attention to us." Max suggested.

"Alright, just as long as you can give me good directions to get us there" Clark said, hopping into the driver's seat.

"Well, you need to take a right on Main Street, which is also Hwy 285. We want to go south on 285 about 10 miles, passing the Air Base. Then I'm sure you will see the traffic and lights in the sky. It's being held out at Puhlman Ranch," offered Liz.

"That doesn't sound too bad. Okay, everyone ready to go?" everyone nodded. Wanting to get a bit more comfortable, Clark and Chloe took off their masks and then they were on their way.

Once they were on the road and out of the downtown traffic, Ava inquired from the back seat "so, you must be Clark, did ya win?"

"Yeah, I'm Clark Kent and this is my friend Chloe" Clark said, grabbing Chloe's left hand and bringing it up as an introduction, as well as keeping his eyes on the road. "Yeah, I won, but how did you know I was even competing. I believe you have us at a disadvantage, all we know is your name is Ava."

"Don't worry Clark, Maria and I were also left out of the loop too. When did Ava get back to town?" Michael asked.

"Sorry about that" Max stated, "With everything that's been going on, I didn't realize that everyone isn't on the same page. I think this would be the perfect opportunity to catch everyone up on what's going on, since we don't have to worry about anyone listening in on our conversation."

"When you all went over to the UFO center, to sign Clark up for the Alien Takedown, Kyle went downstairs to the café and noticed Ava was bussing tables. We brought her upstairs and found out that she had come back to Roswell a couple of weeks after graduation, so we just missed her." Max explained, and then directing his attention to Clark and Chloe, Max continued, "When we were in the UFO center, do you remember when Larek spoke of a second set of pods?"

"Yeah, but he didn't go into any detail explanation though. I just thought I'd keep quiet until we had a chance to talk about it." Clark said.

"Well, there was a second set of Alien Hybrids that were raised in New York City. This second set could be considered our twins. Zan was my dupe, but was killed back in New York City. Rath is Michael's dupe, Lonnie was Isabel's dupe and Ava here is Tess's dupe. Rath and Lonnie have joined forces with Nicholas, who is a 'Skin', a different species of aliens from our home planet. I'll get back to him in a minute. Now, with your permission Clark, can we explain your situation to Ava?" asked Max.

"Why not, it seems like we're in the same boat anyways," Clark said. "Do you realize Max, lately we've both let so many people into our "little club", and I'm normally not this open with this information? I understand we need to be on the same page, but it's just so overwhelming at times."

"I understand completely. Before I healed Liz in the CrashDown that day, nobody knew about our existence except us, but afterwards more people knew our secret and now I trust them all with my lifeI have to trust them, considering it is my life and my family's lives that are on the line."

Liz looked at Max with a sweet smile, and Clark briefly explained his existence to Ava. After Ava, Clark and Chloe were all on the same page. Liz spoke up.

"Max, what about the prophecy, what does it mean?"

"Now, what is this thing about a prophecy?" Ava inquired.

"Funny you should ask Ava, because in a way it involves you too. Do you know Brody from the UFO center?" Max asked Ava.

"He's come into the café every once in a while, but I really don't know him, why?"

"Well, in the past I've been able to use him as a vessel in order to contact Larek, an alien from back home. Well, earlier today we decided to pay Brody a visit and I contacted Larek, because we heard there was a prophecy out there which involves my son Zan."

"So, what's this prophecy say and how am I involved?" Ava asked.

Zan decided to speak up, for the first time, "I believe it said '…three different worlds would be brought together to fight the combined evils of the Universe. Their savior would come to them in the form of an innocent, a product of these worlds. He would possess the combined powers and abilities of these three worlds, which he would use to defeat this evil alliance and bring peace to the Universe…'"

"Wow, how could you remember all of that word for word?" exclaimed Maria.

"I don't know, I just do" Zan said.

"So…what does it mean exactly?" Ava asked.

"Well, you and Tess both have the essence of Avanya engineered into your DNA, along with human DNA. Well, Avanya was the child of Mirek, who carried the Dionian/Antarian DNA and Tara, his wife, was a Kryptonian. We later realized she was also Clark's aunt, so in some strange way you and Clark are cousins. Anyways, since Tess and I had a brief relationship, we brought the three worlds together and produced our son Zan. Which upheld part of the four square scenario in the Destiny Book. Larek believes Zan is the one the prophecy is talking about, so we need to help train him and teach him how to use and control his abilities."

"So, how do I fit into the picture?" Ava asked.

"Like I said before, you and Tess were created by using human DNA along with the essence of Avanya. If you were back on Antar or Dione, you probably wouldn't be affected because we have a red sun just like Krypton, but since you live here on Earth, which has a yellow sun, we believe you will start developing some of the same abilities that Clark has and eventually Zan will have. Larek believes Tess, upon her return to Earth had started to develop some of these abilities, but she died before we had a chance to learn about them. Larek doesn't think you'll be as strong as Zan, but we believe you need to be part of our training program, so we will be prepared when this "evil" comes after us." Max explained.

"Who else will be training with me?" inquired Ava.

Liz turned around and looked at Ava, "I've inherited the ability of mind warping and it would be nice if you could help me with learning how to use and control this gift."

"No problem. I think having the both of us working our mojo on other people would be easier than going solo anyways, because it takes a lot of energy to mind warp" commented Ava.

"Well, I obviously need to work on everything." Zan said.

"And, I need to get over my fear of heights so I can learn how to fly" Clark stated.

"You can…we can fly?" exclaimed Ava.

"Yeah, but my fear of heights has kept me grounded though" stated Clark.

"That is so cool." Ava said excitedly.

"I know, I hope I can learn to fly too" piped up Zan.

"In due time, son" Max said. "And Michael, Isabel and I are going to try to improve upon our current abilities so we're stronger as a group."

"Well, count me in. Just let me know when training sessions begin," Ava stated.

"So who is this 'Big Bad Evil' we're suppose to be preparing against?" Kyle asked.

Clark thought about it and the message that Lionel had been receiving finally made sense. "Back about a year ago, Lionel was being used as a vessel by my father. He kept on getting this one message over and over 'Zod is coming', this may be one piece of our puzzle."

Intrigued, Michael asked, "Who's this Zod person?"

Fielding this question, Clark began to explain, "Zod is a Kryptonian villain who was sent to the Phantom Zone, some kind of Kryptonian prison, by my father Jor-El. Zod was the reason behind the destruction of Krypton, but with the help of Brianiac, an Alien Intelligence created by Kryptonians, Zod may be able to escape the Phantom Zone."

"Well I hope those two never meet up with your buddies Khivar and Nicholas" Kyle exclaimed.

"Who are Khivar and Nicholas?" Chloe asked.

Isabel decided to tell the group about these two. "Khivar is the main reason we were created to begin with. He had the real _Royal Four_ killed, but before he succeeded a group of scientists created the two sets of pods, which included the essence of the _Royal Four_ and sent them to Earth. After killing the _Royal Four_, he took over the throne and is currently residing as Antar's King, but Max here is their true King. Nicholas is just Khivar's right hand "boy". He's a 'Skin' as Max mentioned earlier. A 'Skin' is another alien species from our planets that are under Khivar's leadership, and very opposed to Max ever claiming his position as our rightful King. They were sent to Earth shortly after we were sent in 1947 to try to find the _Royal Four, _but because they weren't genetically engineered like we were, they are unable to survive in their natural bodies, so they had to use husks, human body skins, which have a lifespan of 50 years but they need to be kept moist. Nicholas is currently in the 'Skin' of a teenage boy, but don't let the sight of his age deceive you, he is truly evil."

"So this is what I'm up against," Zan stated soberly "do you think I'll be able to defeat these guys, if they ever find each other and form an alliance?"

"All I know is that we need to stick together and prepare ourselves to the best of our ability. If we do this, then I know we'll succeed together in defeating whatever comes our way." Max said to his son and the group at large.

"Hey, it looks like we've made it to our destination, there's the entrance to the 'Crash Festival'" Chloe said, pointing off in the direction of the Crash site.

Clark followed the line of traffic up to the entrance gate. Max handed Clark the 'Crash' tickets Brody had given him. Clark took them and proceeded up to the makeshift ticket booth and rolled down the window.

"How many do you have in the van?" asked the impersonal young man.

"We've got ten, but we were given these free tickets" Clark said handing him the tickets.

""Okay, follow the other cars and you will be directed to where you need to park," he said tearing their tickets in half and giving Clark his halves back.

"Thanks" Clark said. Rolling up his window, he proceeded to follow the other cars until they were parked. They each got out of the van. Clark and Chloe put their masks and mittens back on. Once they were all situated they walked over to the entrance of the festival.

From their vantage point, they could tell the city of Roswell went all out for this year's festival. They had brought in a full carnival, which included rides and a midway. In the distance they could hear a band playing, and they could smell the different aromas the concessions were offering everything from grilled items to cotton candy. Zan's eyes were wide-open taking in everything, since this was a whole new experience for him.

"Look at all the rides they have. Can I go on some of them?" Zan looked towards his father with pleading eyes.

"Sounds like fun, anyone else want to join us?" Max looked towards the group.

"Sure, why not, sounds like fun, hey Clark, maybe we could start your training now" Chloe said looking up a ride called the 'Alien Drop Down' that takes its victims straight up and then drops them.

"What part of the 'baby steps' conversation did you miss?" Clark asked.

"Well, you gotta start somewhere" Chloe said looking up in Clark's eyes.

"Fine, let's take on this 'Alien Drop Down', as long as you're sitting next to me."

"That's so sweet; you want me to hold your hand?" Chloe responded coyly.

Ignoring Chloe's comment but sparking a grin, Clark grabbed her hand and led her towards the 'Alien Drop Down', followed by the rest of the group. They each stood in line and waited their turn. The ride only allowed four people at a time, so they allowed Zan to go first along with Max and Liz since this was the first ride he'd ever experienced.

"Have you ever been on a ride like this" Zan asked nervously as they were being lifted off the ground to the drop off point.

"No, this is a first for me too" Max said.

"I don't even like these kind of rides, but it will soon be over with" Liz said with a slight fear in her voice as they were being moved over to the drop off point. They were sitting at the top for what felt like minutes, but only a few seconds went by and then the cart was released and they went zooming down. Zan couldn't even get a scream out. Liz was white knuckling the roller bars and Max just took everything in stride.

"That was awesome, can we do that again?" Zan asked, as they were walking towards the exit.

Looking towards Liz and clearly seeing she didn't want to take on the 'Alien Drop Down' again, Max said "there are so many things here for you to experience and there isn't a lot of time for us to go on the same ride over and over again, how about if we find another ride to go on."

"That sounds cool. Hey look there goes the next group." Zan stated, pointed up at the cart the held Michael, Maria, Chloe and Clark. Everyone in the cart was doing fine. Michael, Maria and Chloe were having a blast. Clark on the other hand was feeling a little anxiety when they reached the top.

"Hey Clark, look at all the neon lights in the night sky. Isn't it beautiful?" Chloe asked, reaching over and placing her hand on Clark's in reassurance.

"Yeah, it is quite beautiful" Clark got out before they were dropped. "Wow, what a rush!" Clark said when they reached the bottom.

"So, you want to go again Clark?" Michael asked mischievously.

"That's alright, I think I've had enough of the 'Alien Drop Down' for the night" Clark responded. "Hey look, there goes Ava, Kyle and Isabel.

They were last to take on the 'Alien Drop Down' and they met the rest of them down at the exit.

"That was actually fun." Ava said.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad" Clark admitted.

"Hey Clark, we're you bother much by the height?" asked Liz.

"Not as much as I expected, but of course it was dark out. Now if I attempted that in the daytime, I may have been a little more apprehensive about the whole thing" Clark said.

"So, what's next on the agenda?" Michael asked.

"I saw some bumper cars over there, why don't we check that out?" Kyle suggested.

They each agreed and took a ride on the bumper cars, along with many of the other attractions the carnival had to offer. Soon they moved their way towards the grandstand where a local band was playing some alternative music. Near the grandstand was a caramel apple stand.

"So Zan, have you ever had a caramel apple before?" asked Liz.

"No, why are they any good?"

"Oh, they're delicious. Here I'll go and get us one." Liz said, turning towards the concession stand. Moments later she returned with a couple caramel apples and handed one to Zan.

After taking a bite, Zan commented, "these are really good." He continued to eat the rest of his apple, while the rest of the group listened to the band that was on stage. Maria, Chloe, Isabel and Ava had decided to dance on the makeshift dance floor. The guys and Liz hung back watching everyone else, when Zan started choking.

At first nobody saw or heard him because of the music and conversing going on around them. Liz finally turned around and saw Zan on his knees grabbing at his throat.

"Oh my God Max, something's wrong with Zan!" Liz caught Max's attention and both of them turned towards Zan, who was on the verge of passing out. "It's my fault, its all my fault" was all that Liz could say, down on her knees at Zan's side. Max fell to the ground and realized that Zan was choking on a piece of the apple. He removed Zan's mask and took off his mittens and tried to help Zan dislodge the apple piece by using the Heimlich procedure. He was successful, but Zan had already passed out and wasn't breathing. Throwing caution to the wind, Max took off his mask and began to give his son CPR. By then, a crowd had gathered around Zan, Max and Liz. Michael, Clark and Kyle finally realized what was going on and tried to come to their aid and act as crowd control.

In the same crowd, there was a group of college-aged boys that used to hang out with Kyle, during his football years that recognized Max when he took off his mask. Unbeknownst to Max, the Special Unit had posted signs throughout Roswell following the graduation incident, which was offering a cash reward for any information leading to the capture of Max Evans. Paul, one of the boys, was on his cell phone dialing the hot line to the Special Unit, all while Max was trying to save his son's life.

Also in the group were a couple of newlyweds that also recognized Max. Larry and Jen finally took advantage of this UFO convention to get married. They had decided a year ago to set up residence in Roswell after being on the road for a year looking for aliens and answers to the question of what actually happened in the CrashDown Café that September day. Both Larry and Jennifer were there the day Liz was shot and witnessed Max healing her. A few months after the incident they returned to Roswell to participate in the UFO convention and to get answers to their questions. At first Larry was all for exposing Max as an alien, but after hanging out with Hubble, an obsessive Alien Hunter, he learned he didn't want to be like Hubble. He discovered that he was more into gathering information whereas Hubble had a separate agenda and was set on destroying lives he assumed to be alien. He had a change of heart and decided to make Roswell his home with Jennifer at his side. They had also seen the posters hung up around town and now that Max had reemerged, thought they should warn him, but decided to wait because they didn't want to bring any more attention to the current situation. So, they disappeared into the shadows and figured they would catch up with him later on.

…..

Max was still trying to resuscitate Zan, when finally Zan began coughing and sputtering. Max tightly embraced his son, not wanting anyone or anything to come between him and his son again. The crowd that was surrounding them began to disband back into their separate groups, while Michael, Kyle and Clark joined Max, Liz and Zan.

"Max, what happened?" Michael asked.

"Zan was choking on a piece of apple, luckily Liz saw him. It was pure luck that we got to him in time to dislodge the apple because he lost consciousness and stopped breathing" Max informed them.

"I'm sorry that I suggested the caramel apple, it's all my fault" Liz said.

"Don't be sorry Liz, the apple was very good" Zan said, still with a frog in his throat.

Soon Isabel, Chloe, Maria and Ava joined them, "Hey, what's going on and why are Max and Zan out of costume?" inquired Isabel.

"Zan was choking and Max here saved his life" Michael said.

"You better get your mask back on before…"

Isabel was interrupted by a lot of commotion coming from all directions, before they knew it they were surrounded by the Special Unit. The group went into defensive mode. Max raised his hand bringing up his green protective energy field, which surrounded the group, while Max, Isabel and Ava raised their hands in defense, in case Max's shield came down.

"What are we going to do Maxwell?" asked Michael.

"I don't know, but I do know I can't hold this shield up all day. Any ideas would be appreciated."

Working his way through the group, Colonel Stevens made his way up to the energy shield and began a dialogue with Max.

"So you're the evasive Max Evans. Let me introduce myself to you. I'm Colonel Stevens and I'm the one in charge of the Special Unit now and I have no intentions of losing my position with this organization playing your little evasive games. We've got over a dozen M-16's pointed in your direction and I'm sure you don't want to cause anymore scenes here today, so why don't you lower your shield and let's talk."

"I don't think so. The last time I let down my guard, your organization wasn't so accommodating" Max said, still finding enough energy inside of him to maintain the shield.

"Well, let me see. The skirt over there must be Isabel and I'm sure Michael can be found under the other mask, but what do we have here," he said looking towards Ava still dressed in her CrashDown uniform. "Do we have another one of your kind among us?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ava smarted off to the Colonel.

"Oh, once I get a hold of you missy" the Colonel retaliated.

Someone in the crowd shouted, "they actually do have aliens working at the CrashDown, that is so cool."

"Max, this is getting out of control," Isabel stated.

Through the crowd Deputy Valenti made his way towards the group. "What's going on here?" Jim asked which diverted the attention of the Colonel and his soldiers briefly away from the group. Max's energy was being drain quickly and he wasn't able to hold the shield any longer. He whispered to the group, "I can't hold it any longer, get ready to defend yourself" and with that the shield went down, as Max collapsed to the ground.

The Colonel realizing what was happening turned on Max and thinking this was going to be his lucky day began to get rough with Max, when Zan turned in his direction and tried to blast the colonel and his soldiers back, but he missed and ending up hitting a concession stand, blowing it up. Michael seeing what was happening took control and blasted the colonial and his men back.

Liz went to her husband's side, holding up her hand, keeping the oncoming soldiers out of reach by sending out green energy blasts in their direction. There was no way she was going to let them have Max again

The rest of the group formed a circle around Max and Liz, trying to keep the soldiers out of reach. Finally, the soldiers regrouped and tried to come at the aliens and their friends with another assault. Not able to take it anymore and not knowing what he could offer the group in the way of protection; Kyle held up his hand and shouted, "Why don't you all just STOP!"

All of a sudden, anyone who didn't have alien DNA in their system froze. Kyle had just stopped time.

"What the heck just happened?" Michael asked, still in defensive mode. Then he looked over at Maria, frozen in time at his side willing to protect the group, even though she had no special gifts to offer. Chloe was on the other side of her, also frozen in time.

"I don't know this is just too weird?" Isabel said.

"Well, this looks like our "get out of jail free" card, so how do you want to play it?" Clark asked.

"First of all, we need to take care of the Special Unit. Why don't Ava and Liz come together and alter the short term memory and then Clark can relocate them someplace, far away from here" suggested Max. "Could you bring all the Special Unit guys together Clark?"

"Sure" In a flash, Clark had rounded up all the Special Unit guys and lined them up in front on of Liz and Ava.

"So, are you ready to try this?" Ava asked Liz.

"Not really, but let's get this over with. So, how do you want to do this?" Liz asked.

Well, I think if we joined hands and reach out to the minds of these guys, we can imprint a short term memory, but what should we plant there?"

"How about being on a survival mission in the middle of the desert and I'll take them to a remote location, somewhere in the desert, but not too far from civilization, so they feel their 'suggestion' is actually real" suggested Clark.

"That's good Clark. You really have gotten good at covering your tracks, haven't you?" Michael commented.

"I guess I have. Scary, isn't it?" Clark responded.

"So, are you ready to do this?" Ava asked Liz.

"Okay" Liz and Ava joined hands and closed their eye. They formed a connection and reached out to the Special Unit men and planted their 'suggestion', but Liz decided to add her own twist. She planted 'and there is no such thing as aliens and there is no such organization known as the 'Special Unit'. I'm just a regular soldier'. Once they were done they opened their eyes.

"That was brilliant Liz" Ava said.

"What's brilliant?" Max asked.

"She implanted another suggestion telling them there was no such thing as aliens or the 'Special Unit'. It won't take care of the bigger picture, but at least we won't have to worry about this group again," explained Ava.

"Okay Clark, can you relocate these guys?" Max suggested.

"Sure thing" Clark got busy relocating the Special Unit men, when through the crowd Jim Valenti came walking through somewhat groggy. "What's going on?"

"Oh my God, why aren't you frozen?" exclaimed Michael.

"I should be asking how these other bystanders are frozen" Valenti responded. "I didn't think this was one of your gifts or is this one of Clark's ability?"

"It's not Clark's gift dad, it looks like this would be a special ability of mine and it looks like you're becoming a little green around the gills too, because the only ones that aren't frozen in time are those of us with alien tendencies."

If Jim wasn't frozen in time before, he was now. Deciding to let this seek in, Jim walked away to a secluded area and squatted, putting his head in between his knees. He had always wondered, like Kyle if he would ever develop any alien tendencies like Liz, but now his fear had been answered.

Max was finally able to recharge his body enough to get up and observe what else needed to be done before they release the crowd, but there was a problem in itself, how did Kyle freeze time and how would he unfreeze it?

"Kyle, what exactly did you do or say to cause this?" Max inquired.

Kyle had to think about it and stated, "I think I was holding my hand up and said something, but I remember the final word being 'stop'. Why?"

"Well, this looks like your gift, so you're the only one that can unfreeze time, but we'll get to that in a minute. Michael and Isabel can you go over and repair the concession stand"

"Sure" and Michael and Isabel went over and laid their hands on the concession stand, changing the molecular structure back to its original design.

"Ava and Liz, can you work your magic on the crowd. Just take the past fifteen minutes away from them. They may be disoriented, but they'll be doing that as a group and hopefully they'll just carry on like nothing happen.

"Sure" and Ava and Liz joined hands and formed a connection and altered the memory of the crowd.

"Is Clark back?" Max inquired, as Clark tapped him on the shoulder.

"Our soldier boys are all set in the desert." Clark said.

"Okay, now Kyle I want Clark to take you into the desert where the Special Unit is located and a I want you to try to unfreeze them by holding up your hand and saying anything to reverse your actions like 'Start' or 'Unfreeze', then get back here before they detect you or Clark" ordered Max.

"No problem, so you ready to take me for a ride Clark?"

"It's gotta be better than that 'Alien Take Down'! Let's go" and with that Clark lifted Kyle up and raced away.

"What about Maria and Chloe, will they remember what happened?" Michael inquired.

"No, I don't think so, but hey I've got an idea" Ava said. She walked over to Chloe and grabbed her camera and held it up. "Let's take some pictures to remember this moment in time and that way they don't think we're crazy when they find out later what happened.

So the group took some pictures of the crowd and of Chloe and Maria in their frozen states. Soon Kyle and Clark were back, so Ava placed the camera around Chloe's neck and turned towards Clark who was giving her an odd look.

"Just took some pictures to remember the occasion, since they won't know what has happened" Ava said.

"Oh, I get it. Well the Special Unit is on maneuvers in the desert, so are we ready to continue on with our night of entertainment?" Clark asked.

"Wait, everyone get your masks on" Max said. Once everyone was ready, Max nodded towards Kyle and he raised his hand and said, "Start" and everyone woke up out of their frozen states. A little disoriented but once the band reacquainted themselves with their surroundings, they began to play their music, the crowd just got back into the festival.

Kyle went over to his father. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I guess I thought this would happen; it was just a matter of time. I wonder what special gift I'll be blessed with?"

"I don't know, but it may not show up for awhile. I've been feeling my transformation for a while, but I never mentioned it to anyone. I guess the cats out of the bag now. Well, I better get back to the group. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Lifting his self up and looking at his son Jim said, "I'm very proud of you Kyle. Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just going to take some time to get use to this idea."

"You'll be fine, I know you will" Kyle said, "well, I've gotta get going."

"So do I, I'm in charge of crowd control. I'll see you later on at the Crashdown"

"Sure thing" with that Kyle left his father's side and rejoined the group. Chloe and Maria were still somewhat disoriented.

"What the hell just happened? Just a second ago I was on the dance floor now we're back here?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, that's what I remember too" Chloe stated.

"Let's just say something went down and we had to take care of the situation. We'll explain everything later when we're alone." Max said.

Maria wanted to say more but decided to keep it to herself until later. Turning towards Michael she grabbed his hand "come on Spaceboy, let's dance."

"Come on Maria, you know I don't dance." Michael exclaimed.

"Oh come on, Clark and Chloe are going too join us," Maria said looking over at Chloe and Clark.

"We are?" Clark asked.

"Look's that way Clark, let's go" Chloe said, dragging Clark to the dance floor. Max and Liz, Isabel and Kyle soon joined them and Ava asked Zan to join her.

Soon, the "Main Event" was upon them. The crowd began to gather around the fence surrounding the 'Crash Site'.

The 'Crash Site' was all set up for this year's countdown. At the top of a rock formation, there was a flying saucer the size of Maria's Jetta, which was attached to a steel cable leading from the top of the rock formation to the pit below. Inside the UFO were three green alien dummies, placed at the control panel. There were many floodlights shining on the scene in front of them.

Zan looked up at his father and asked him in a low voice, "Do you think that ship looks anything like the original ship?"

Max got down on one knee and look up at his son, but knowing they were in

'Mix Company' answered his son's question. "I would have to 'assume' that the original ship was quite a bit larger than the one depicted there. In fact, I have a story I'd like to share with you later on about this if you'd like to hear it." Intrigued, Zan nodded.

"Are you sure you want to stay for the 'Blast-Off' ceremony?" Max asked his son.

Zan thought about it for a while and then stated, "I need too" he began to explain, "I've been hit with a lot of information the last couple of days and I think I need to see all the aspects of my existence, including the good and the bad. This festival has shown me some of that, not exactly any pertinent facts about our existence, but more of the human factor. How does the normal person handle the fact that aliens may be living among us? Here at the festival it seems like everyone wants to meet an alien, but what would happen if they really met one?"

"I know what you mean. We've had most of our lives to ponder these questions and to search for the answers. You're lucky in one respect, you can come to one of us for answers to some of your questions, but we don't have all the answers but at least we can search for them together." Max said. Max stood up and looked towards the Grand Stand. Bryce McCain, a sci-fi novelist who was also acting as this year's celebrity, stepped up on the stage and reached for the microphone. It was time for the final event

"Welcome to Roswell's 14th Annual Crash Festival" announced Bryce McCain. The crowd erupted into a roaring cheer.

"Is everyone ready for the Count Down?" Bryce announced again. Again the crowd cheered him on. "Well let's start the Count Down…together. 10…9…8…"

The group stood motionless along the fence. "…7…6…5…4…"

Max and Liz stood around Zan, with their hands on his shoulders. Michael stood behind Maria with his arms wrapped around her waist. Kyle, Isabel and Tess stood together, while Clark and Chloe stood beside them taking in the scene. They had never seen anything like this. The crowd was counting down with Bryce McCain, while their close-knit group was quietly taking in the scene. "…3…2…1"

When the crowd reached "1" Bryce McCain hit the switch releasing the cable switch, allowing the replica UFO to glide down the cable to the bottom, crashing it into the pit below. The UFO exploded upon impact, due to pyrotechnics used and the three green alien dummies were ejected. They landed in front of the group, burning from the fire of the explosion. The crowd erupted in a massive cheer, as a single tear rolled down Zan's face.


	16. Family Reunion

**Chapter 15 – Family Reunion**

This time Liz tried to comfort Zan. "Are you all right?" she asked softly.

"This just isn't right" Zan said, holding back the sadness in his voice the best that he could.

"No it isn't, but we can't do or say anything about it" Michael tried to explain to Zan. "You were right to want to witness this aspect of the festival. It allowed you the opportunity to get a true picture of how most people, humans, actually see us. It also showed you why it's so important to keep our 'secrets' amongst ourselves. Do you understand now why we don't let many people into our little world?"

Zan nodded, "I understand what you're saying, but I don't know if I'll ever understand why people say one thing and act another. In the UFO center, they seemed like they wanted to meet aliens and here they're cheering on their death. I just don't get that."

"I don't think we ever will Zan" Isabel said. "We grew up in Roswell, the Alien Capital of the World, surrounded by their interpretations of what aliens are, but without truly knowing they tend to believe what other people have shown them to be true and here you stand at the Crash Festival witnessing their interpretation. To us, it is cruel and 'inhumane' but to them it's just a way of dealing with their fear of the unknown, but exposing the truth to them may cause more havoc than good."

"Plus there are other people out there such as the Special Unit and the Summerholt Institute that know about our existence and are willing to go to any lengths to exploit our abilities for their own personal gain, even if it kills us." Clark said.

Max knelt down beside Zan and said in a reassuring voice, "but we're together" he pointed to everyone in the group, "this is our extended family. We are no different than they are" he pointed to the 'Crash' attendees, "We have hopes and dreams too, which includes living our lives out to the fullest. I agree with Michael, it was important for you to witness this, but don't let their actions" he pointed to the debris "change your opinion of humans. They only react to what they know. Just a couple of days ago you didn't know about your true identity. What was your opinion on aliens then?"

Zan thought for a moment and then looked up at his father, "I really don't know if I had an opinion."

"Well, I for one freaked out when I found out" Maria stated. "Liz told me about their situation and I ran out of her bedroom screaming. It took me a while for me to fully understand that they were no different from me, except they had these nifty little gifts."

"When I found out" Kyle began, "I couldn't handle it either. Max saved my life and I understood they weren't going to hurt me, but I had to get away from the situation so I could work things out for myself. I left for a summer football camp and when I returned I was still not sure about the whole situation, but I found peace in Buddhism and meditation that helped me come to grips with the whole thing. I've also witnessed many things that this group has done for the good which makes me wonder why anyone would want to bring any harm to them."

"I wasn't as apprehensive of them when I found out" Liz started. "Max healed me and left a silver handprint on my stomach. The following day during science class I checked his salvia under the microscope unbeknownst to him, which of course didn't look the way it should. I confronted him about it and he told me the truth. Granted, I was a little freaked by the whole thing. I had everyone, including the sheriff's department questioning me about the incident and with the knowledge I held I didn't know what to do until Max came to me that night and let me see into his soul revealing that he meant me no harm. After that night, I never questioned their intentions."

"When I learned about Clark" Chloe started "I originally thought he was a Meteor Freak."

"What do you mean by Meteor Freak?" Zan asked.

"Well, the town of Smallville has been hit twice by meteor showers; hence the town's nickname "The Meteor Capital of the World'. Anyways, remnants of the meteor showers still remain throughout the town and there have been people that have been exposed to these meteorites, which caused some abnormalities to show up in these people. I've dubbed these people 'Meteor Freaks'. I thought Clark was one of these people that were exposed to these rocks. Later, I found out he wasn't created by the meteor rocks, he just arrived with the meteor rocks during the first meteor shower. You see the rocks were remnants of his home planet."

"What made you think Clark was one of these 'Meteor Freaks'?" asked Maria.

"Well, a close friend of Clark's named Alicia had the ability to relocate herself anywhere she wanted. Her ability was the result of exposure to the meteor rocks and when she found out about Clark's abilities she thought the same way I did, that they were the result of the meteorites. She was upset about the way she was treated since her ability was exposed to the world and Clark was still keeping his abilities secret. She set up a display for me to witness because she wanted me to expose Clark for what he was. I witnessed Clark speed into a situation, catch a car in midair like it was a beach ball, set it down and leave the scene in the blink of an eye. So before I learned about his true existence, I already knew of his abilities. Alicia died shortly after that, as did her secret. I never let Clark know I knew about his abilities. I figured he would tell me when he was ready. Later, when I was accidentally transported to the 'Fortress', I finally learned the truth. Clark transported me to a nearby hospital, because I was suffering from exposure to the elements and that was when I learned the whole story. I took the news well I thought."

"Yes you did Chloe. I was really surprised that she kept all this to herself and even secretly helped me out of some situations sometimes by coming up with excuses for me. I never understood what was going on until later." Clark said and then turned towards Zan, "But remember Zan, not everyone is going to be as understanding about our situation. You need to be very careful who you let into the 'Club'."

"I understand" Zan said.

"Wow, I think that was our first training session" Ava said. "Does anyone want to get out of here and get back to the CrashDown? I think they've got a party planned for you'll tonight, plus this place gives me the wiggins!"

"I agree, let's make our way to the van" Max said lifting himself off the ground. The group paid their last respects to the innocent 'alien' victims left in the ruins in the pit below and turned to exit the 'Crash Site'.

Once they reached the van, they each got into their respective seats, as Clark got into the driver's seat, starting the engine he drove out of Puhlman Ranch heading back into Roswell in silence as each person reflected on the events of the night. As they got closer to the downtown district Liz instructed Clark on how to get back to the CrashDown. Clark pulled the van into a back alley behind the Café. They each got out and entered through the back door and proceeded up the stairs to the Parker's apartment.

The Parker's greeted them and instructed them that they were going to meet everyone out at the Evan's house. Jeff got on the phone and contacted Amy and Jim to let them know they were on the way over, as well as contacting Nancy and Phil. Then they each left and made their way to the Evan's residence. Jeff instructed Max to pull the van into the garage, so that it wouldn't look so conspicuous to the neighbors. Clark again got directions from the group and did as Jeff requested and pulled the van into the garage, as a button was pushed and the garage door fell behind them.

Phil Evans was standing by the garage door. "So how was the Crash Festival?"

"Very enlightening" Clark said.

"I'm sure it was" Looking towards Max and Isabel he continued, "It's so nice to see you two back home. Your Mom, Amy and Nancy have put together a nice spread for you all, shall we move the party inside?"

"Hey Max, didn't you tell me your parents were placed under surveillance?" asked Clark.

Fear struck Max. What was he thinking? How could they spend a normal night with their parents if they were under the scrutiny of the Special Unit, but then he remembered the local chapter of the Special Unit was on maneuvers in the desert and their true mission was compromised by Liz's extra suggestion, but his parent's house could still be under surveillance. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Actually, I do. Let me go in first and I'll X-ray the house and make sure it's 'bug proof', and after I'm done exterminating those pesty little creatures, I'll come get you" suggested Clark.

Phil looked towards Clark and gave him a strange look, "You can do that?"

"That and more, what do you say?" Clark asked.

"Sounds like a plan" Phil said. "I'm very interested in learning how many 'bugs' have been planted in our house. How long will it take?"

Before he could finish his sentence, Clark was done making his sweep and dropped ten surveillance devices into Phil's hands.

Astounded and thoroughly upset that his home, his sanctuary, was under this much scrutiny, Phil exclaimed, "You've got to be kidding me!" Clark took each one in his hand and squeezed them between his fingers crushing them into little pieces. After his was done Phil asked, "Do you think you got them all?"

"Yeah, and they were located in sneaky little places too. I'll inform you later on, so you know where to look because I'm sure they'll be coming back out here to replace these but at least tonight we can be assured that our conversation won't be overheard." Clark said.

All of a sudden, fear struck Liz. "What about the CrashDown? It never even crossed my mind about being under surveillance; I was just so excited about meeting up with my parents."

"No worries Liz. Your parent's apartment is a 'bug free zone". I did a sweep of it before we entered and destroyed all the devices they had and let me tell you there were quite a few up there as well. Sorry I didn't inform you at the time, but everyone was so involved with their family reunions that I took it upon myself to do that. I didn't, however, do anything about the Café, so that is still a 'no talking zone'."

"Thanks so much" Liz said, relief clearly on her face, but she was troubled too at how much the Special Unit had infiltrated their family's lives.

"Well, instead of spending all our time out in the garage why don't you all come in and get comfortable." Phil offered opening the door and ushering his guests in. The grouped stepped into the entryway and took off their masks and mittens and moved to the living room. Phil was right; their mothers had gone all out to entertain their children. There was a big banner across the fireplace that said 'Welcome Back'. Since it was close to ten at night, they had decided to have an array of appetizers lining the dining room table. Amy, Jim, Jeff, Nancy and Diane were all sitting in the living room talking amongst themselves when the group entered. They each got up from their spots and embraced their children and offered them some refreshments.

Phil stood at the refrigerator asking about drinks. "What can I get each of you to drink? I've got some pop, tea, wine, beer, and…" he continued searching.

"Is there any Snapple?" Michael piped up.

"Yes there is" Phil reached towards the back of the refrigerator and retrieved a few bottles of Snapple and handed them out along with other beverages.

Max went over to the cabinet searching for his and Isabel's stash of Tabasco sauce, but didn't find any. "Hey Mom, where's the Tabasco sauce?" Max said, continuing his search.

"Oh, I gave it away to a food drive a couple weeks back. Why?" Diane responded.

Crushed, Max slumped away from the cupboards, "No reason, just wanted to spice things up a little bit, that's all."

"Aren't you all just lucky I know a little bit about your strange little dietary quirks" Jim pronounced.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked looking up at Jim. She along with Nancy and Jeff had just recently found out about the children's situation, only through Liz's journal, but this was the first time they had actually had a chance to sit down with this unique group of teenagers.

Jim walked over to his jacket and retrieved a large bottle of Tabasco sauce with a red ribbon wrapped around the bottleneck and handed it to Max and said "Welcome Home Max" and turning to the rest of the group, "and that goes for the rest of you. I didn't know what to get with such short notice, but I was sure this would be received as well as any fine bottle of wine."

Amy gave Jim a strange look and stared over at Max who was the receiving the large bottle of Tabasco sauce with a wide grin on his face. Max proceeded to open the bottle and then he opened up his bottle of Snapple and started adding some Tabasco sauce to his drink and passed the bottle around to Liz, Michael, Isabel, Ava, and Kyle. Ava and Kyle?

"Hold on!" Amy said. "What's going on? Why are you'll adding Tabasco sauce to your drinks? Is this an alien thing and if it is why are Kyle and Ava partaking in this little ritual?"

"I'm so sorry Mom" Maria started, "I keep forgetting there are a few people here that haven't been fully inducted into the 'Club'. To answer your question, yes it's an alien thing to add Tabasco sauce to sweet things, such as their drinks. Michael even made Isabel a birthday cake spiked with the stuff."

Clark corrected her though, "Now Maria not all aliens are created equally. I don't think I'll be partaking in adding a little spice to my life in the near future."

Maria laughed, "So sorry Clark, I forgot about you?" Then Maria realized that her mother had no idea that Clark was a little green around the gills and gave Clark a concerned stare, which he finally acknowledge, but before he had an opportunity to say anything Amy spoke up again.

"Are you an alien too Clark?" Clark nodded. "Is there any way we can have some kind of an alien roll call, because I'm totally confused? There are so many new faces and I thought the only aliens in Roswell were Max, Isabel, Michael and Liz who was changed by same mishap in the diner."

"I'm so sorry, I thought everyone was on the same page" Max said. "I suppose if you want an alien roll call, than an alien roll call you will get," he said with a mischievous grin on his face as he got up and bowed to Amy.

"Have you gone mad Maxwell?" Michael commented. "You haven't been sipping on any alcohol lately, have you?"

Max ignored Michael and continued his little theatrical performance. "Let me introduce myself" Max bowed to his guest. "I'm Maxwell Evans, but I'm also known as Zan… the rightful King of Antar" he smiled over at Isabel. "This would be my lovely sister Isabel Evans". Isabel stood up and curtsied to the group and sat down. "She is also known as Princess Vilandra on Antar. Next we have my second in command, General Rath or you know him as Michael Guerin" Max saluted Michael and Michael, pulled into this theatrical performance of Max's, saluted back. "Next, we have Avanya, Ava for short. She would be considered a Queen on Antar, but here on Earth I consider her a valued friend." Max bowed towards Ava as she responded with a nod. "Now, onto my lovely wife Liz, who was changed by fate forevermore to be more like us who are a little green around the gills. She was shot in the CrashDown on that fateful September day when I healed her with a touch of my hand and a piece of my soul." She blew him a kiss, which he reciprocated. "Next on the alien roll call would be my son Zan, who will one day save our three races from the evil foes of the universe and eventually he will be seated on the throne of Antar as their King, and as a special treat would you come up here Zan so we can share with our families the wonderment of our connection."

Zan got up from his position on the floor and walked over to Max. They joined hands and once the connection was formed they each learned more about each other as their pasts came to life in their minds. Soon a blue light emanated from their hands and the royal Antarian seal was portrayed on the ceiling. Everyone in the room stood in awe of the spectacle in front of them. After a few moments Max and Zan released each other from their connection.

"What was that?" Phil asked of his son.

"That was the royal Antarian seal. It's embedded in the true ruler of Antar and I'm not quite sure why Zan and I are able to produce it for you for we have just recently discovered this new gift ourselves. We don't even know what it means yet, but it's pretty cool." Max said. "Thanks Zan for your help in our little demonstration." Zan sat back down. "Now, let us move onto Kyle. Yes…Kyle." Maria was as much in the dark about this development as the parents were at this point. "Tonight, we learned that Kyle has finally begun to 'Snap, Crackle and Pop' and his gift arrived at the most perfect time."

Chloe and Maria looked at each. "What are you talking about Max?" Maria asked. They didn't remember anything about Kyle receiving any special abilities.

"Oh, I'm sorry Maria. You and Chloe were out of commission for awhile when everything literally froze in time," chided Max still grinning.

"Michael, are you sure you didn't spike Max's Snapple with more than the Tabasco sauce?" inquired Maria. Michael just shrugged and let Max continue on with his story.

"You see, the Special Unit decided to pay us a visit during the Crash Festival. Zan was choking on a piece of apple and I had to save him, but then the Special Unit found us and as we were trying to defend ourselves Kyle here froze time." Chloe and Maria looked at each other.

"Than why don't we remember anything about what happened Max?" inquired Chloe.

"Ah yes. You see the only ones not affected by this freeze in time were those that had a little alien in their DNA." He looked towards Jim and continued. "Kyle wasn't the only one to discover his life was never going to be the same. Jim here is the next on my little alien roll call. When Kyle froze time, Jim here wasn't affected either. He hasn't developed any gills but I'm sure in time they will present themselves."

"We know Liz was shot and you healed and saved her life and somehow a little piece of you entered her, but what happened to Kyle and Jim to cause them to change over to the alien side?" asked Chloe.

"Well, they were both shot in separate incidents and I healed each of them. I think if the person is in mortal peril, than I have to exert more energy in order to heal them and during the healing process I somehow transferred some of my alien DNA into them." Max explained.

"So, have you ever saved Maria and will she be turned into an alien too?" asked Amy.

"Mom!!" exclaimed Maria. "Sorry Maria, I was just wondering, I have a right to know." Amy retaliated.

"No Ms. Deluca, Maria has been kept safe and I haven't had to heal her the same way that I healed Liz, Kyle and Jim here. For now Maria remains human" Max said with a smile.

"And you know what I say about the humans in your group Max" retorted Maria.

"Yeah, yeah…the measly little humans have helped us pod people out of more than one alien crisis" imitated Max and then he began to topple side to side as if he were drunk.

Liz recalled this was the same way he reacted when he took a sip of liquor and the affects lasted into the night. Liz looked over towards Michael who recognized the signs too.

"But what about this freezing time thing, what happened?" Chloe asked.

"Well, so nice of you to ask Chloe" slurred Max. "Liz and Ava used their mind mojo on the Special Unit and Clark transported them out to the desert. Oh, and Liz added an extra suggestion telling them there was no such thing as aliens or the Special Unit, isn't that just too bad. Anyways, they also put the whammie on the crowd which is the reason you two don't remember anything."

"I took pictures too" Ava exclaimed. "Hey, I've got an idea. Isabel, do you think we can project these pictures onto the wall so everyone can see them."

"That's a great idea." Isabel said, going over to Chloe and retrieving her camera.

"You're not going to ruin any of my pictures are you?" Chloe inquired.

"No, just going to portray them up on the wall. Trust us." Ava said. Isabel and Ava set up a mock theater in the living room and Liz got up to turn off the lights. Using their abilities, Ava and Isabel transferred the pictures on the camera into a slide presentation on the wall. As the group was looking at the pictures taken during their time in Roswell, including Clark's debut as the 'Alienator' ending with the final scene of the 'Crash' Liz worked her way over to Michael and whispered,

"Hey Michael, what's going on with Max. He's acting like he's drunk?"

"Yeah, I noticed that too, but the only thing I noticed him drinking was his Snapple, unless…" Michael looked over at Max, who was sitting next to his father who was drinking a beer.

"…unless he took a swig of his father's drink without knowing and now he's trying to cover it up." Liz finished.

"Yeah, I think you better get over there and see to it that he doesn't do anything stupid" suggested Michael.

Liz got up and moved over towards Max and let him envelope her in his arms, as they sat back and watch the pictures up on the wall. When the slide show was done, Liz got up and turned on the lights as Max resumed his place in the center of the room. Liz looked over at Michael. There was an unspoken agreement between the two to keep an eye on Max.

"Well, our final alien friend on the roll call tonight, but by far not the least is our own 'Alienator' Clark Kent" Max slurred even heavier as he introduced Clark.

"Hey Clark, why don't you tell the group a little bit about yourself" suggested Michael.

"Before you do" Phil said, "I want to know what's going on with Max. He's not acting like himself, he seems like he's been partying all night."

"I only took a sip…by accident" Max confessed to Liz holding up his hand showing her how much he drank.

"I know Max, it's not your fault. I was there the last time to help you get through this and I'm here now for you" comforted Liz.

Liz then turned towards the group and said, "It seems that Max took a sip of your drink by mistake and let's just say the Antarians in the group can't hold their liquor very well. The last time he took a sip, he was this way most of the night. He'll be fine, I'll make sure."

"You said Antarians in the group, what did you mean by that?" questioned Amy.

"I guess that question falls to me. I'm not very theatrical but I'll tell the group a little bit about myself. My name is Clark Kent, as Max said, but I'm also known as Kal-El. I'm from the planet Krypton, which has since been destroyed. My parents sent me through the stars and I landed in Smallville. The Kent's found me and adopted me and raised me as their child. I don't have any weird dietary quirks like these guys and I can drink as much alcohol as I want because it doesn't affect me." Clark grinned looking over at Max acting like a child with Liz.

"This has been a really pleasant evening and definitely an eye opener." Amy said. "I can now understand why you all have banded together. You really are a family. I'm so proud of you Maria; a mother always wonders how their children will turn out and I always thought I did a good job raising you, but tonight learning about your adventures and seeing how you face adversity and are still able to keep a level head. It just makes a mother proud." And with that Amy hugged her daughter.

"I'd have to agree with Amy" Jeff said, holding onto Nancy's hand and speaking for the both of them. "After we received your journal, it shed a whole new light on things. For a while there we thought that you were acting irresponsible and we were scared of the path you were on. I am so proud that you were able to hold onto Max, because we couldn't ask for a better Son-in-Law. Plus, who wants a normal life anyways. Our life is so much better with you all in it."

All of a sudden one of Nancy's lamps exploded with fireworks, "What so great about being normal anyways?" Max exclaimed.

Everybody jumped, as Liz exclaimed "Max"

Diane was over by the lamp trying to extinguish the flames when Max waved his hand over the fire, extinguishing the flames. "So, you did put out that fire a couple a years ago didn't you?" Diane asked Max.

"Nothing gets by you" Max said.

"I think it's time for you to get Max to bed" Diane suggested to Liz and then she turned towards the broken lamp and began to pick up the pieces.

"Here, let me get that for you" Isabel said and waved her hand above the pieces as a whirlwind of pieces sprang up into a vortex and began to put themselves back together. Soon the lamp was as it was before, unscathed.

Diane was amazed at her daughter's accomplishments. "There doesn't seem to be anything you all can't achieve."

"I hope you're right." Michael said. "Liz, do you need any help with getting Max back to his room?"

Liz nodded as Michael and Clark helped Max back to his room. Liz said goodbye to her parents and followed the group back to Max's room. Max wasn't helping things along the way though. He was a happy drunk but he had a mischievous side to him. He kept changing the wall's color and adding and subtracting people from pictures along the wall. Isabel had to follow him, along with Liz trying to change back any of his creations along the way. They finally got him into bed and left Liz to deal with him.

Back in the living room, the Parker's got up to leave and invited everyone over to the Café for breakfast, which they agreed to. Jim and Amy were the next to leave, since they came together, they decided to drop Ava off at her place along the way. Isabel found her way to her room and fell onto her bed. Wow, a real bed, her bed. She knew she would soon be fast asleep. Phil and Diane offered the spare bedroom to Maria and Chloe as Clark, Michael and Zan took their place on the sofas. As the lights went out Michael asked,

"So Clark, should I expect an early wakeup call like yesterday?" with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I guess we'll see" and with that the Evan's household was sound asleep.


	17. Changes are in the Air

**Chapter 16 – Changes are in the Air**

In the distant Whirlwind Galaxy, on one of the lesser planets known as Asterie there was a woman, by their standards, hidden in the back caves of the Canopus Mountains. From her appearance one would think she was just like the other cave dwellers; except she wasn't. She was in fact Ankaa and she use to rule over the 'Five Planets' alongside her husband Leonas. Upon his death and by right of their laws their son Zan ascended the throne.

Ankaa was so proud of her children Zan and Vilandra. It seemed like life for their family was finally returning to normal after the death of her husband, Leonas. What a strong name for a ruler, but somehow he contracted a deadly virus, fell ill and passed away so quickly that the family didn't know what hit them. Once Zan took the throne, he found love and married Avanya. They seemed so happy together and her daughter, by tradition, was betrothed to General Rath. She seemed to accept this union and the wedding was set to happen when the three moons of the Whirlwind Galaxy were aligned again, but this joyous occasion never happened. Ankaa learned that there was a plot to assassinate the 'Royal Family'. Trying to preserve the royal bloodline, Ankaa called for a secret meeting among her most trusted advisors and scientists. They formulated a plan to extract the essences of the _Royal Four_, with the help of a Sorceress named Mira and combine them with the DNA of certain humans they had been studying. For many years they had been visiting the planet Earth, where they were secretly studying everything they could learn about being human, a subject that really fascinated her scientists. They also had to use gandarium, a living crystal which can be found on the 'Five Planets' to bind their DNA patterns to human DNA. Just to be on the safe side, they equally created two sets of Alien-Hybrids, in case something happened during their trip to Earth. The day of their departure came and she sent her 'babies' along with four 'Royal Protectors' who were to guard them and teach them about their true existence.

When the fateful day came, she barely escaped with her life. She had awoken out of her slumber to Vilandra's screams. She jumped out of her sleep chamber and rushed through the palace until she came to the throne room. What she saw will always be imprinted on her mind; the _Royal Four's_ lifeless bodies lied before her and Khivar was hovering over them with a blade dripping green blood. Before she could scream she was pulled away through the underground tunnels of the palace to an awaiting spacecraft. She was wisped away to Asterie immediately and has been in hiding since that gruesome night.

Awoken out of a deep slumber, Ankaa sensed a disturbance in the otherwise dormant Granolith, which she had secretly placed outside a small establishment on Earth called 'Roswell'. She left her sleep chamber and called for Mira, who through the ages had become her closest confidant, along with being an accomplished Sorceress.

Standing at the entrance to the cave looking off into the night sky she saw the three moons: Maia, Eleckra and Dimara were almost aligned with each other. Maia, being the eldest and largest of the three was overshadowing Eleckra and Dimara. Eleckra was the brightest of the three and shone upon them with her golden amber beams. From her vantage point, Ankaa thought Eleckra glistened like flowing amber liquid. In front of Eleckra was Dimara. She was the smallest of the three moons, but her red rock surface shone brightly through. In the Asterie night sky, she watched as the lightning danced in the far region where the dry lands lay. She felt at peace each time she had the opportunity to gaze out into the night. Her thoughts were soon interrupted.

"My lady called for me," Mira said entering and curtseying before Ankaa.

"Yes I did Mira. Please sit" Ankaa said, gesturing to a stone to sit upon.

"As I was sleeping, I felt a disturbance in the Granolith."

"Could this be so?" Mira asked. "We have been waiting for so long to hear something back from Earth, to no avail."

"I know, but the disturbance I felt was genuine. I could feel the _Royal Fours'_ presence, along with some other strange sensations."

"Well" started Mira apprehensively not wanting to get Ankaa's hopes up, "recently our spies in the Antarian palace mentioned they thought they saw Avanya in the palace carrying a babe. She was under heavy guard and word has it there was an argument between her and Khivar and she escaped with the babe."

Speaking to herself Ankaa said, "So the prophecy is coming true. It looks like our plan is working and Zan and Avanya have mated and produced an heir."

"Sorry, what did you say?" Mira asked.

Turning once again towards Mira, Ankaa continued. "Are you familiar with Avanya's heritage?"

"Yes. She's the daughter of Mirek and Tara."

"…and" Ankaa urging her to continue.

"And, Tara wasn't from around here. She came from a distant world called Krypton."

"Right you are" Ankaa said, "The part of the story that you're unfamiliar with is the Prophecy."

"What's this about a Prophecy?" asked Mira.

"Well, if what our spies say is true, one part of the Prophecy has come true. Zan and Avanya have mated and produced not only an heir, but also an individual that carries the characteristics of three worlds; including ours, Krypton and Earth. This individual will be the one to save all our worlds from the evil that surrounds us."

"So much responsibility to be placed on such a babe" reflected Mira.

"Yes, you are right, but what we need to do is educate and train him so he is prepared" Ankaa said.

"Is our Granolith still operational?" Mira asked.

"I believe so. I need to speak to Serena. She is the Keeper of the Granolith. Please send for her, so we can prepare to rid our worlds of Khivar and the likes of him" stated Ankaa.

Getting up from her seat, Mira bowed and said, "As you wish" and left Ankaa's domain to search for Serena. Could it be true, the _Royal Four_ survived their trip to Earth? Finally there is truly light at the end of the tunnel, Mira thought.

**Back in Roswell**

Kyle, Michael and Zan were all sleeping on their respective sofas, as Clark found solace floating above the group again. Everything was quiet and peaceful until a bright light emanated from Zan's body. Clark was the first to wake and, unable to stop himself in time, fell on Michael again.

"What the heck!" exclaimed Michael as Clark was lifting himself off of him. "I was being sarcastic before, I didn't really mean for you to give me another wake up call."

Clark pulled his index finger to his mouth and whispered "Shhh" and pointed over to Zan. Through all the commotion, Kyle had been awoken from his slumber too and saw Clark and Michael talking to each other.

"Clark didn't fall out of the sky again, did he?" Kyle questioned groggily. Clark pointed over to Zan, as Kyle exclaimed, "What the Hell is going on?"

"Go get Max," stated Michael. Kyle got up and retreated down the hallway. Moments later Max and Liz were standing in the living room staring at Zan. Max was still feeling the effects of the alcohol from earlier in the evening.

"What's going on?" Max asked staring at his son.

"Don't know, I woke up when a bright light flooded the living room" Clark said.

Max walked over to his son. Except for the bright blue light emanating from his body, Zan was peaceably lying on the sofa sleeping unaware of the commotion going on around him. Max tried to reach out to wake him but the closer he got to him the more resistance he felt. It was like Zan was drawing the energy from his surroundings, but why? Max backed away and sat on the sofa.

"What's going on Maxwell?" Michael asked.

"I really don't know. I can't even get close to him without any resistance"

Max stated.

"What do you mean?" Michael said.

"Try touching him and tell me what you think it is" offered Max.

Michael reached out to Zan and felt the resistance, but instead of pulling away he continued until a bolt of energy sent him sailing across the room.

"Michael!" Liz screamed as she rushed to his side.

"I'm okay, but what the Hell is going on?" Michael said in an irritated voice.

By that time, the Evan's household was fully awake. Maria, Chloe and Isabel came rushing down the hallway, followed closely by Phil and Diane. Maria, seeing Michael propped up against the wall, ran to his side.

"Michael, what happened?" she queried.

He shrugged and pointed over to Zan, "it looks like Zan decided to be our wakeup call this morning."

Phil and Diane looked over at Zan with questionable eyes and then turned to Max.

Trying to answer his father's stare, Max said "I honestly don't know. Clark woke up to the bright light you see, but it seems no one is able to get close enough to him."

"Maybe it's chemistry," suggested Liz. Everyone just looked up at her with confused looks on their faces. She continued to explain herself. "Okay, who here tried to get close to him?"

Max and Michael indicated that they had. "Well maybe we could see if Phil, Diane, Maria, Chloe or even Clark can rouse him."

"It all comes back to the 'measly little humans' getting the 'pod squad' out of trouble, again" jibed Maria.

"Well, are you ready to step up and get your ass sent back to the wall?" questioned Michael, slightly irritated at Maria's comment.

"No problem" Maria said walking towards Zan.

"Maria. No. Wait. Let me get behind you just in case you're thrown away from him" Clark suggested.

With a nod, she accepted his proposition. Once Clark was in position, Maria walked up to Zan. She didn't feel any resistance and thought everything was going well until she reached out to touch him when an electrical current sprang from his body and entered hers, throwing her back into Clark's arms. Passed out, Clark laid Maria next to Michael.

"Maria!" Michael exclaimed. "Is she going to be okay?"

Scanning her body Clark reported, "Yeah, she just received a slight jolt to the system. She should come around soon. Well, I guess it's my turn."

Clark tried to approach Zan, and like Michael and Max he felt like Zan was feeding on the energy in the room, not attempting to reach out to Zan, Clark retreated."

"I don't think he's approachable. I think the only thing we can do is monitor him until there is a change" suggested Clark.

"Hey guys, take a look!" Kyle said excitedly.

Right before their astonished eyes Zan started growing and aging. Amazed at the sight, they each stared in silence until Chloe spoke up.

"I don't know about you guys, but there is no way I'm going to be able to get back to sleep after witnessing this."

"I agree. I'm going to go put on a pot of coffee," Diane said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Thank goodness we got a little sleep, by the way what time is it?" asked Isabel.

Looking towards the clock Max responded, "it's 5:30." He looked down at his son and commented, "I was wondering how and when he grew. Bob and Brenda never mentioned it; probably because it happened while they were sleeping, which makes sense."

Soon, Maria regained consciousness, looking towards Michael she asked, "How long was I out?"

"Not very long, are you okay?" Michael asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, but let me tell you, nobody's going to want to mess with that boy" Maria stated.

"Well, that's a good thing" Michael said bringing Maria into his arms and kissing her softly on her forehead.

"Well, since everything seems to be somewhat back to normal, except Zan's still radiating, I'm going to go back to Smallville and do my morning chores" Clark said,

"You want some company?" Michael said pulling himself up from the floor.

"Do my ears deceive me, or is Michael offering to do chores on the farm, again?" chided Kyle.

"You heard me right. It's somewhat relaxing" Michael said.

"Sure, I have no problems with that. Does anyone else want to tag along?" Clark said.

"Sure" Maria stated. "I think it would be fun watching Michael do chores," she said with a big grin on her face.

"I'll join you too, if you don't mind" Chloe said.

"Okay. We should be back in a couple of hours. Hopefully Zan will be back to normal. Can I borrow the keys to the van?" Clark asked.

Max handed the keys over to Clark and then he joined Michael, Chloe and Maria at the door. They each got into the van, exited the garage and drove to the campsite area on the edge of Frazier Woods.

The rest of the group gathered in the kitchen around the table, while Max and Liz lay down on the sofa next to Zan, who was still radiating a bright blue light.

Soon after making the trek though the woods, Clark, Chloe, Maria and Michael were standing outside the cave on the Mesaliko Reservation. Michael placed his hand on the cave wall allowing a handprint to materialize. He placed his hand in the middle of the handprint, opening up the cave wall. They each entered as the cave wall closed behind them. Standing in the darkness, Clark waited for Michael to light up the room, but nothing happened.

"Clark" Michael said.

"Yeah" Clark responded.

"Can you see in the dark?" Michael nervously said.

Clark was thinking about this and then he laughed. He just realized, as did Michael that lighting up a room with the palms of their hands was one of Max's gifts. Feeling around, Clark found an old torch and lit it with his heat vision. "Will this work?"

"Yeah" Michael said embarrassed and looking towards the group, "Do you think we can just keep this between us?"

Maria just looked up at him with a wide grin on her face and responded, "No problem Spaceboy, your secret is safe with me."

Chloe and Clark nodded in agreement too. Reaching the Granolith entrance, Michael waved his hand over the cave wall as a silver handprint appeared. He opened it and they continued to enter the Granolith room as the door closed behind them.

"On our way back, could we make a trip to your Fortress of Solitude?" asked Michael.

"Sure. Just don't forget to grab some jackets before we leave the house," Clark suggested.

"Cool" Michael said waving his hand over the Granolith, allowing the Whirlwind Galaxy symbol to materialize and then placing his hand in the center. The Granolith transferred them up into its vortex and transported them to the Kewatchee Caves. They soon exited the caves and walked towards the farm.

They started feeding the livestock. Michael fed the pigs again, while Clark took care of the rest of the livestock. Chloe and Maria sat back and supervised their men at work. When Michael finished feeding the pigs, he moved over to the dairy barn and grabbed himself a stool and proceeded to milk the cows. The girls sat on a nearby hay bale. Soon, Clark was beside them milking his cows.

"I honestly didn't know how much was involved in maintaining a farm," Maria said.

"This is nothing. During planting and harvesting seasons, this place becomes really active. Right now, all we have to worry about is keeping the livestock fed and warm. Have you ever been on a farm Maria?" inquired Clark.

"No. Except if you count the other day," stated Maria. Then she looked over at Michael milking his cow. "Can I try?"

"Sure" Michael said, moving out of the way. He instructed her on how to milk the cow and handed the teat over to her. At first she struggled with getting any milk out, but after a while the milk began to flow bringing a smile to her face. Michael moved onto another cow and proceeded to milk her.

"Want to try?" Clark asked Chloe.

"Oh no. Been there, done that. Totally overrated. I'll just sit back here and watch." Chloe said.

"Is it just me or does it seem like everything is happening so fast," inquired Michael.

"I'd have to agree with Spaceboy here," Maria started "for the past few months, we've been traveling around in that van without any knowledge of why Michael and the rest of the Pod Squad were sent here as well as being pursued by the Special Unit and then we meet up with you and Zan which seems to have tipped the scales. The last 48 hours have been very enlightening for everyone."

"You can say that again" Chloe exclaimed. "Up until Friday, I was only aware of Clark's existence, but meeting you guys has literally opened my eyes to a whole different world. My heart goes out to you all. I don't know if I could've handled all the adversities you guys had to handle. Clark's lucky in that respect since he seems to have flown in under the radar.

"I have to admit, things have been happening quite fast for me too. Just a couple of days ago, I could count on my hand the number of people who were aware of my existence and when I used my abilities, it was usually to help the people around me. Now, about a dozen people are aware of who I am and I just found out my existence is part of something much larger than what I originally thought it could be."

"I totally understand. Since we left the pod chamber, I've been searching for the reason why we were brought here. After hearing the Prophecy, I'm just wondering if we are ever going to be ready to fight our enemies. We're the blind leading the blind." Michael stated.

"We may be the blind leading the blind, but as long as we stick together I believe we will come out on top in the end" Clark said.

"I hope you're right" Michael stated as they finished up milking the cows and then Michael and the girls stood back as Clark cleaned the stalls. "Let's go up to the house and clean up a little bit and I'll grab you all some jackets and the key."

They followed Clark up to the house and entered through the backdoor. After they entered the house, Michael projected his powers on their clothing removing any evidence of doing the morning chores. Clark went over to the refrigerator and proceeded to pull a milk carton out, drinking directly from it.

"Clark Kent, how many times must I ask you to use a glass" Martha asked of her son, handing him a glass. "I thought I taught you better than that, where did you learn your manners?"

A big grin flashed across Michael's face, this was one of Maria's pet peeves. Chloe and Maria just sat back and giggled watching this daily Kent routine. There were smiles on both the Kent's faces too.

"On the farm, mom, on the farm" Clark proceeded to pour himself a glass of milk. "Can I get any of you all a glass too?"

"No thanks" Michael said and then turning towards Martha he said "Good Morning Mrs. Kent." Why couldn't he find a nice home like Clark? Isabel and Max were even lucky to find the Evan's and he got stuck with Hank.

"Good Morning Michael. I'm actually surprised to see you all here, where are the others?" Martha stated looking towards Clark for some answers, but before he could answer there was a knock on the back door. Martha moved towards the door to open it, when Clark used his X-Ray vision and saw that it was Lex. Looking towards Michael, Clark whispered "I'll be right back" and then he was gone.

Martha, unaware of what was going on opened the door. "Good Morning Lex, what brings you all the way out here this early?" Martha asked innocently.

"I was looking for Clark. He recently borrowed something from me and I need it back. Is he here?"

Martha turned around but only noticed Chloe, Michael and Maria were sitting up at the counter. "No he isn't, would you like me to leave him a message?"

Lex walked into the house, glancing at the young man and woman sitting in the kitchen with Chloe arousing his suspensions. "Oh, I didn't know you had company." Chloe just gave him an evil grin as Martha played nice.

"I'm sorry Lex, where are my manners. Lex, this is Michael and Maria. This is Lex Luthor." They each exchanged handshakes and then Martha explained, "You know Chloe and Maria is one of her friends from Metropolis who is also very interested in politics. She just stopped by to introduce us. I hired Michael on as a farmhand, since Clark is usually elsewhere. In fact, Michael just finished up chores and I was about to fix breakfast for them, would you like to stay a bit?" Martha asked.

"I'm afraid I've got some other engagements, but thanks for the offer. Let Clark know I stopped by" then Lex turned to leave.

"I'll have Clark contact you when I see him" offered Martha, closing the door behind him.

"That guy doesn't give up, does he?" Michael asked.

"No, he's pretty persistent" Clark said, grabbing his glass of milk.

"Where did you disappear to while Cue-ball graced us with his presence?" Michael asked.

"I decided to make myself scarce and went to retrieve the key. Before I confront Lex, I want to have Liz or Ava nearby to work their mind thing on him." Clark said.

"Who's Ava?" Martha asked. "I don't remember her being among your group of friends."

"She's also an Alien-Hybrid like I am. We found her back in Roswell. I guess she returned to Roswell about the same time we left. She's a twin to Tess, Zan's mother. In fact" Michael said looking towards Clark, "she's Clark's cousin."

"Clark's cousin?" Martha said, and looking towards Clark she said, "is this true?"

"Yeah, I guess. We learned so much on our little trip to Roswell, but I'll let you know all about it later on. Right now, I promised them a side trip to the Fortress and then we need to get back to Roswell for breakfast at the CrashDown Café, the restaurant Liz's parents own. We should be back sometime this afternoon."

"I look forward to hearing all about your little adventure" Martha said.

"Well, are you ready to go Michael?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, just as long as you have jackets for us" reminded Michael.

Clark grabbed some jackets from the closet and handed one each to Chloe and Maria and threw one towards Michael. "I think that'll work." Clark gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and Michael, Chloe and Maria met him at the door. They walked to the cave where Clark opened up the wall and they passed through as the cave wall closed behind them.

"This would be a good time to put your jackets on," Clark suggested.

"I can't wait to see your expressions when you see Clark's little getaway" Chloe said.

Clark smiled at her comment. He was happy to see she was so impressed with the Fortress. They each put on their jackets as Clark inserted the key into the octagon table that transported them to the 'Fortress of Solitude'.

**Back in Roswell**

A couple of hours had gone by as the group in the kitchen was still sitting around the table talking. Isabel decided to get cleaned up. Max and Liz eventually fell back asleep on the couch waiting for Zan to return to his normal self. Nobody noticed when the light left Zan's body and he woke up. He entered the kitchen nonchalantly, went over to the refrigerator and poured himself a glass of orange juice and went over to the table.

Yawning he said, "it looks like everyone's off to an early start this morning."

"Good Morning Zan" Diane said, then realized who she was speaking to. Everyone immediately looked up at Zan at these words.

"How do you feel?" asked Kyle, who couldn't stop staring at him.

"I'm fine, why?" Zan responded.

"He doesn't realize what has happened, does he?" Phil said. "I'll go get Max; I think he needs to have a talk with his son." Phil left the kitchen to wake Max and Liz.

"What did he mean? What happened?" Zan said, starting to get worried.

Max entered the kitchen followed by Liz and Phil. Liz went over and retrieved a cup of coffee, as Max walked over to his son. "I think we need to talk Zan, would you join me in my room please."

"Sure" Zan said, worry and fear running up and down his spine. What did he do to cause all this secrecy and odd looks? Zan followed Max back to his bedroom. Max closed the door behind him as they both sat on Max's bed.

"What do you remember about last night, after we went to bed?" Max asked.

What was he on about? "I went to bed and just woke up. Nothing extraordinary happened, or did it?"

"Well, actually it did, but I wanted to know first if you remember anything before I showed you." Zan looked up at his father. "Dad, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

Max got up from the bed and directed Zan over to the full size mirror on the back of his door. "Take a look in the mirror, son"

Zan stepped up to the mirror. What he saw shocked him. During the night he had aged at least four years; he looked like he was about ten years old. He had grown almost a foot and a half. Luckily he was wearing a pair of his dad's old sweatpants for comfort during the night; otherwise he would've ruined the clothes he came in. All he could muster was "what happened?"

"Well, I guess around five this morning you started emanating a bright blue light, waking up Clark. Soon the rest of the house was awake. We tried to wake you, but you had put up some kind of force field that wouldn't allow anyone near you. Michael and Maria both tried to get close to you, but were literally blasted away by some kind of energy blast. Kyle was the first to notice that you were changing. We decided to leave you alone, praying you would come back to us." Max explained.

"I didn't hurt anyone, did I?" Zan asked nervously.

"No. Not really. Michael's pride was probably injured a little and Maria was knocked out for a little while, but besides that everything is okay."

Zan nodded, still looking at his new appearance in the mirror.

"You scared us last night, because we've never experienced anything like that. Do you remember anything about your past growth spurts?"

"No. The only thing I remember is having a really strange dream."

"What kind of dream are you talking about?"

"I was in a distant world that has three moons. I'm sitting on a throne with my family all around me and some really odd looking creatures, similar to the green aliens dummies that were in the 'Crash' last night, but they weren't green, they were more grayish in color."

"You were dreaming of Antar" Max said absently. "I think if you have a another growth spurt I'll have Isabel attempt to enter your dreams" then turning towards his son, "so, are you ready to join the rest of the group?"

"Sure, but do you have any clothes that would fit me" Zan said looking down at the sweatpants hanging down on him. Max handed him a t-shirt to match the sweatpants and waved his hands over his clothes changing the molecular structure to fit Zan.

Zan looked down at his clothes, took one more look in the mirror and the two left Max's room to join the rest of the group in the kitchen.

**The Fortress of Solitude**

It only took a few seconds for them to arrive at the Fortress. As they exited the portal area Michael and Maria stared up at the 'Ice Castle' in amazement.

"Wow, this place is amazing," exclaimed Maria "and cold."

"Told you" Chloe stated, as Clark moved to warm her up.

Michael followed suit and moved closer to Maria, putting his arm around her trying to warm her up. "This sure does put our Pod Chamber and the Granolith to shame. This is amazing! How did you create this place?"

Clark directed them to the center of the Fortress as he explained, "I had to find these three crystals, which were located in different sectors of the world. Once they were located and brought together they formed into one diamond-like stone. I was transported to this spot and instinct told me to throw the diamond-like stone. Once I did, this place erupted from the ice. It's a replica of my home world."

They finally reached the crystal control panel when Michael exclaimed, "What is this?"

"I've only tapped into its potential, I believe" started Clark. "When I first created this place, it spoke to me. It seems my parents placed it here so that one day I would have the opportunity to learn about them and Krypton. The voice that spoke to me was my father Jor-El. I began my training that day, but was interrupted when I noticed Chloe had been transported the same time I had and she was freezing to death. I had to save her life and haven't been back since to finish my training. I think while you guys are improving upon your skills, I'm going to come back here to finish up my training, since I now understand the importance behind it."

Clark noticed his guests were shivering. The jackets weren't providing enough warmth for them. "Hold still for a moment" Clark said and used his heat vision to warm them up.

"Does that feel better?" They each nodded and thanked Clark.

Clark went over to the control panel and pulled a crystal from the panel and inserted it into a crystal tube, as a loud voice echoed throughout the Fortress. "Kal-El, it is so nice to hear from you again. Were you able to find the boy the Prophecies speak about?"

Maria and Michael looked around the room, wondering where the voice was coming from, but kept quiet while Clark continued his conversation.

"Yes father, we found him and we have heard the Prophecy. I've returned to inform you I am ready to finish my training. I will come back tomorrow, if that will be satisfactory with you?" Clark asked. He was never sure how Jor-El would respond to him. Yes, he was his father, but he was never very forthcoming with information.

"I think you are ready. Be here when the yellow sun breaks the plane. I will return you when it reaches the other plane and sets." Jor-El said.

"Father, I need to have time to train with the Antarians and the boy too" informed Clark.

"I understand. The training process will take longer, but I'll return you when your sun is straight overhead. Is this suitable for your other training purposes?" Jor-El asked.

"Yes, that is suitable. Thank you."

"I must leave you now. Take care Kal-El, my son." Jor-El said and then the room went silent.

"Wow, I can't believe you're able to speak to your father. I thought he perished when your planet was destroyed" Michael said with a confused look on his face.

"I believe he died along with my mother. I think this place holds his essence and he's still looking over me. You see, my parents were scientists on Krypton and just by what I've seen so far, their technology was far more advanced than our technology here on Earth."

Michael nodded and then Clark suggested, "I think we should get back to Roswell."

"I agree. I hope Zan came out of his trance" Maria said.

"So do I" Michael agreed. "That was just too weird, but it's just another niche in the alien chaos called my life."

"I understand" Clark said, as they reached the portal. "Are you all ready?"

They nodded. Soon they were back in the Kewatchee cave and Michael transported them to the Mesaliko cave where they exited the vortex of the Granolith.

"Do you want to light the torch before we enter the cave?" Michael asked.

"I've got a better idea," Clark said, pulling a flashlight out of his red jacket.

"Aren't you just a smart ass" Michael said with a smile on his face. When they exited the cave, they took the path that led back to the campsite, where they had parked the van. Soon, they were back at the Evan's house. They entered the house and noticed Zan wasn't on the sofa. "Looks like things are back to normal."

"Yeah, but where is everyone?" Clark questioned, but then they heard a crash in the kitchen where they found the rest of the group.

"So, who broke what?" Michael asked with a smirk on his face announcing their return.

"I'm the guilty one" Diane stated, cleaning up the coffee carafe and spill on the floor. "Looks like I'll need to buy another coffee pot" she said.

"Maybe not" Max said. "Zan, way don't you try and clean this up and repair the carafe."

Zan moved over beside his father and questioned, "How do I do that?"

"Just wave your hand over the spill and broken glass and in your mind imagine the way you want it to look. The energy should flow through your body, changing the molecular structure of the items to reflect that image," instructed Max.

Zan, being a little apprehensive looked up at his father "What if I mess it up…further?"

"If that happens, I'll take care of it, now just focus your energy and try"

Zan raised his hand above the spill and produced a clear picture of a clean floor and a new coffee pot. It took a little while, but soon the energy was flowing through his body and the carafe looked brand new and the spill was mopped up.

"See. All you have to do is have faith in yourself. Good job Zan." Max said, patting his son on the back.

"Thanks Zan. You saved me from going out and buying a new coffee pot" Diane said and then looking towards Clark she said "so how were chores this morning?"

"Not bad" Clark stated and then looked towards Max. "We had a visit from Lex though. He was looking for me so I disappeared for a bit and let them handle him. I just want to face him when I've got Liz or Ava there to work their magic. It looks like Zan came out of his comatose state…a little older. How are you doing kid?"

"I'm fine. I just don't remember anything" Zan said.

"Well, you sent me flying. I now know better than to mess with you again," Michael said playfully.

Zan grinned. "Sorry about that. Dad told me what I did. Hope I didn't hurt you."

"Nah, I'm tough" Michael said. "So, when are we heading over to the CrashDown?"

Looking over at Michael, Maria and Chloe, Diane commented "Why are you all wearing a winter jackets, is it that cold in Smallville today?"

"Clark took us on a little side trip to the Fortress, and let me tell you, that place is amazing" Michael stated, taking off the coat.

"I know," stated Max "I wouldn't mind checking it out again."

"I'd like the opportunity to check it out too, so I can understand all the talk about this place" Kyle said.

"So would I" Isabel remarked.

"Maybe later we can take a little field trip" Clark smiled as Max nodded in agreement.

"I suppose we can go now, except if you all need to get cleaned up?" Phil queried.

"I think we're clean enough. Michael took care of that at the farm" Clark offered. "Let's go."

They each got into their respective vehicles and Max laid his hands on the windows of the van to give it a darker tint, so they wouldn't be recognized and they drove over to the CrashDown.


	18. Friend or Foe

**Chapter 17 – Friend or Foe**

The morning crowd was abnormally busy for a Sunday morning with the remaining convention goers grabbing a last bite to eat before they left Roswell to make their way back home. Jeff and Nancy had been up since the crack of dawn preparing for the morning rush. Ava showed up just in time to turn the sign on the door over announcing that the CrashDown was open and to unlock the doors to the awaiting patrons. It had been nearly three hours since they opened and still no sign of Max's crew. Ava was wondering if something could've happened, but she put that notion to the back of her mind and went over to the only remaining couple in the CrashDown. They had been sitting in a booth since the place had opened, both facing the CrashDown door in anticipation.

"Can I get you another cup of coffee?" she offered.

"Sure, for the both of us please" the customer stated.

Filling each of their cups full of coffee Ava stated "I thought I'd let you know, I'll be closing up momentarily for a private party." They looked up at their waitress, wonderment on their faces. Ava continued, "You can finish your coffee until the reserved parties arrive and then I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Thank you" they responded.

"If you don't mind me asking, it looks like you're waiting for someone" Ava remarked.

They each looked at the waitress and then the guy responded, "Last night at the Crash Festival, we saw someone from our past that we really wanted to speak with, but there was too much going on, so we thought he might be coming in here sometime, but I guess we were wrong."

"Well, does this guy have a name?" Ava inquired.

Somewhat apprehensive, he told Ava in a whispered tone "Max Evans".

"Oh. Well… I've haven't seen Max in a while" Ava said, she inquired further, "If he does show up sometime, would you like me to leave him a message, or at least your names?"

What would it hurt to leave their names, except that Max may not want to talk to either of them? The last time their paths had crossed he had somewhat betrayed Max to Hubble. He realized this after Michael; one of Max's friends had roughed him up a little bit looking for Max. Max didn't know that his actions that night had changed their opinions of Hubble and of aliens in general.

"Just tell him Larry and Jennifer stopped by and we have some important information to give him," Larry finally submitted.

Ava wrote down the message and pocketed it in her apron. "If I see him, I'll be sure to give him the message. Enjoy your coffee" and she left them as she went back to the kitchen. Soon, the back door opened and in walked Max, Liz, Michael, Maria, Kyle, Isabel, Clark, Chloe, Zan, Diane and Phil.

"Hey guys" Ava said, "if you want to go upstairs and wait as I finish up with our last customers I'll let you know when you all can come down."

"Thanks" the group said as they proceeded to go up the stairs to the Parker's apartment.

Kyle turned around, before entering the apartment and asked, "Did anyone call my dad or Maria's mom?"

"Not yet, but I'll have Mrs. Parker do that" offered Ava. "Max, can I speak to you for a second?"

"Sure" he said, as he and Liz joined Ava. Once the rest of the group was inside the apartment, Ava pulled the message out of her apron.

"Here's a message I'm suppose to give to you. The couple is still seated in the front. They've been here since we've opened looking for you" Ava said.

Curious, Max opened up the folded paper and read the message and then frustration and a tinge of anger crossed his face. Looking towards Liz he muttered, "I wonder what the Hell he wants" handing her the note.

"Max, it may not be as bad as you think" Liz said. "When Jennifer worked here during the UFO Convention a couple years back, I saw a change in Larry."

"But this is the same guy that Hubble got his information from, him and Valenti" Max said.

"I know, but don't we see Valenti in a different light now" Liz said trying to reason with him. "Just talk to him and if you don't like where the conversation is going give me a nod and I'll wipe their memory of our whole conversation."

"You'd do that?" he looked at Liz, knowing she still wasn't sure about her ability to mindwarp.

"Yes, just to give you some peace of mind, plus I don't think they mean us any harm" Liz said.

"Fine, let's go talk to them" Max said grabbing Liz's hands and entering the café.

Larry and Jennifer were still sitting in their booth sipping on their coffee looking out the café window to the wandering people walking the streets when Max and Liz joined them by sitting in the seat across the table from them.

"Heard you wanted to speak to me" Max stated.

"Wow" stuttered Larry, "I've been planning and looking forward to this moment for a long time, but now that it's here, I'm speechless."

"All evidence to the contrary" Max said.

"Hi Liz" Jennifer said.

"Hi Jen" and then looking at her finger, she saw the wedding ring, "Congratulations, I see you finally got married" Liz said.

"Yeah, we're newlyweds. Just got married yesterday," Jen said excitedly.

"Well, congratulations" Max said, a little less coldly but still apprehensive about the couple. "What did you need to speak to me about and what did you mean you've been planning this meeting?"

"Direct contact, of course" Larry said bluntly and then he saw Max straighten tensely and he continued. "I'm not here to expose you or any of your kind; I just have some information for you about that outfit that is looking for you."

"What do you mean direct contact? What do you think I am?" Max baited, wanting to learn what Larry knew.

"Well…you're an alien." Larry stated as Max gave him a quizzical look.

Larry continued, "Before last night, I was 99 sure, but after seeing you and your friends fight off those military guys using some kind of force field, that was all the evidence I needed."

Max looked at Liz with questioning eyes; they each were wondering why the mindwarp didn't work on them.

"Okay, for argument sake, let's just say I'm an alien, what do you want?" Max stated.

"Well" Larry said reaching into his jacket, "did you know these posters are posted all over Roswell?" he handed Max the poster.

On the poster it stated the following:

**$10,000.00 Cash Reward:**

**For any information leading to the capture of Max Evans.**

Max's senior picture was posted underneath with a phone number that probably went directly to the special unit. Max looked over the poster and handed it to Liz.

"How many of these posters have you seen?" Max questioned.

"They're everywhere. We didn't want to take them down, fearing the repercussions of the people that posted them." Larry told Max.

"I see" turning towards Liz he whispered "Would you go and get Clark please?" Liz nodded and left to retrieve Clark.

"Why didn't you turn me or my friends over last night?" Max asked, still unsure of their intentions. "Ten thousand dollars is quite a bit of money to pass up on."

"True. But I feel I've caused you enough problems in the past and for that I'm sorry" Larry said. "I didn't fully understand your situation." Max lifted one of his eyebrows. Larry continued to explain, "After hanging out with that alien hunter Hubble, I decided I didn't want to be like him. I'm a gatherer of information with no intent on harming anyone. I saw some of the good you've done, like saving Liz's life. I just didn't understand the things I witnessed and was searching for answers and you weren't really forthcoming with information and when Hubble took me under his wing…well, let's just say I was misguided."

"Fair enough" Max said.

Looking up at Max, Larry dared to ask, "Would you be willing to confirm that we, Jen and I have finally made Direct Contact?" Max just looked at them. Jennifer finally spoke up.

"Max, I would really appreciate it if you would let us know either way.

Larry has been searching all his life for life on other planets and until he finds it, I'm afraid he'll be searching forever dragging me along for the ride. If it turns out to be true your secret will remain that way…a secret."

Max thought about it and then nodded his head. Larry's eye widened and Max knew right away that he was going to be bombarded with questions, but then Clark entered the café followed by Liz.

"Hey Max, what's up?" Clark asked. Max handed him the poster. "Oh, this isn't good."

"Yeah, they've been posted throughout Roswell and if we don't collect them all, then everything we did last night at the Crash Festival won't matter" Max said. Larry and Jen were sitting back taking in this information. They really didn't understand what was being said and who was this Clark guy?

"I understand. I'll take care of the posters," Clark said and left out the front door and disappeared.

"Speaking of the Crash Festival" Max said turning back towards Larry and Jen and then to Liz. "How is it they remember what happened?"

Liz shrugged. Then Jennifer spoke up "What do you mean?"

"Well, what do you remember about last night?" Max asked them.

"Well, you were down on the ground performing CPR on a young boy, when a group of soldiers came upon your group and you and your friends were defending yourself. We decided not to approach at that time, so we left. Why?" Larry asked.

Understanding, Max ignored Larry and looked towards Liz, "I guess that explains it, they had left before 'things' happened." She nodded in agreement. Then directing his attention to Larry he said, "I don't mean to be rude, but there are certain things I'd like to keep to myself if you don't mind. This is for your safety as well as mine."

"Did you save the boy's life?" asked Jen concerned.

Max smiled and said, "Yes I did, and the boy in question is my son."

"You have a son? But the boy we saw was about six or seven years old." Jen said confused.

Liz and Max looked at each other but before they could say anything Clark was back.

"I took care of our poster problem." Clark stated.

"All of them and that fast?" questioned Larry.

Clark looked over at the couple and then towards Max with questioning eyes.

"I'll explain later, would you go upstairs and get the rest of our group and I'll close up the cafe." Max spoke to Clark.

"Sure" and then Clark left through the back swinging doors.

Larry looked over at Max and bluntly asked, "How many aliens really reside in Roswell?"

"Let's just say there are a few, but again for your safety I'm not at liberty to tell you. I think it's time to say goodbye" Max and Liz got up from their booth as Larry and Jen followed suit.

"It has definitely been a pleasure to see you again Max Evans and if you need anything, just let us know." Larry said shaking Max's hand. "If we ever have any information to pass onto you, how can we get a message to you?" he inquired.

"Just leave one here at the CrashDown with the owners or the waitress you spoke with and they'll be able to get it to me" Max said.

"Do you think, sometime in the future, you'd be willing to sit down with us and answer some of our questions about your…situation?" asked Larry.

Max thought about it and then said, "Let's see what the future brings us. Oh, and congratulations on your marriage. I hope the two of you have a happy life" as Liz nodded in agreement.

He ushered them to the door and held it open for them as he and Liz waved to the departing couple. Closing the door, Max locked it and turned the sign over to reflect the CrashDown was closed. Then he held his hand up to the windows and closed the blinds simultaneously.

Soon, the group that had gathered in the Parker's apartment started coming into the café, seating themselves at the center tables while Ava took their orders. Soon, the back door opened and in came Amy Deluca, Jim Valenti and Jesse.

**Back on Asterie**

Ankaa was again standing at the entrance of her cave dwelling this time awaiting Serena's arrival. Thoughts kept on running through her mind: Could it be true? Did the Royal Four make it to Earth and somehow survive. Did they really find each other and mate? What happened to their Royal Protectors? They were supposed to guide and teach them about who they were and what their place in the world was. Why hadn't her children tried to contact her or even their Protectors? Making herself upset at all the unknowns, she sat down. Trying to control her emotions, she looked at the situation from an intelligent point of view. Maybe their Royal Protectors didn't survive the trip and they grew up on their own. Oh my, that's a horrible thought. If that was the case, they probably grew up with many questions about… everything and who's to say how they learned to use the Granolith to send Avanya back to Antar with her baby. Frustrated, she got up and returned to the cave opening.

"My lady called for me?" Serena said entering and curtseying before Ankaa.

"Yes I did Serena" Ankaa said. "Earlier tonight I felt a disturbance in the Granolith and was wondering if you have detected any disturbances as well."

"Actually, in the past couple of days there has been quite a bit of activity" Serena reported.

"I've felt the Royal Four's presence too, but I also felt something else. Do you know what it could be?" inquired Ankaa.

"I have noticed the same fluctuations and have run some analysis. I was going to report this to you after I got the results, which I happened to receive before you sent for me. It looks like the DNA sequence of the Alien-Hybrids Zan, Vilandra and Rath have been detected. There was also a full-blooded Kryptonian, which I don't understand. It wasn't the same DNA sequence as Avanya, but more like Tara, her mother. I also detected some other alien hybrid DNA that is a complete mystery as to who they could be, as well as some human DNA sequences," reported Serena.

"Why are humans using the Granolith, who is this Kryptonian, and who could the other hybrids be?" Ankaa threw out the questions, not really expecting a response. Then she exited her cave and called for Mira. Soon Mira joined them.

"My lady called for me?" Mira said entering the cave.

"Yes I did" Ankaa said and then explained to Mira what Serena had discovered.

"They're alive?" Mira said amazed at the findings.

"It looks that way. Since both your knowledge of our world and Serena's knowledge of the Granolith and the other technical devices we sent along with them are extensive I propose sending you two to Earth, by way of the Granolith, to train and educate the Royal Four and the child of the prophecy so that we are prepared."

"When do you want us to depart?" asked Mira.

"As soon as possible, when will the Granolith be ready for travel?" Ankaa asked Serena.

"It should only take a couple of hours," answered Serena.

"That is good. Please leave us and prepare the Granolith. May you have a safe trip." Ankaa said to Serena. Serena curtseyed and left the cave to prepare the Granolith. Ankaa turned towards Mira.

"Mira, you are my closest friend. Please train and educate my family and bring them home to me." Ankaa asked of her lifelong confidant.

"Will you not be traveling with us?" inquired Mira.

"No, I afraid I'm not as young as I use to be. The trip alone would put undo stress on my body and then having to shape shift into an Earthly body would probably kill me after awhile. No, I think I'll wait until my family is able to join me back on Antar."

"Then, I will do my best my lady" Mira said.

"Is there anything you need for your trip?" inquired Ankaa.

Mira thought about this and then responded, "If you could inform me more about this prophecy, it would make my job easier."

Ankaa nodded and filled Mira in on the contents of the Prophecy. "Is there anything else?" questioned Ankaa.

"What if your children want to come here to meet with you before their training is complete, am I permitted to let them come?" asked Mira.

"I don't think it would be safe, but before you leave please stop by the cave and I'll give you a message to give to them." Mira nodded. "Now leave me and prepare for your trip to Earth, the balance of the Five Planets has now been placed in your hands, take care to train and educate our only Hope well. May you also have a safe trip" Mira acknowledged Ankaa's speech and left the cave to prepare for her trip to Earth.

Ankaa was left alone in the cave looking out into the Asterie sky, watching Sorin, their red sun coming up over the horizon. Soon, hopefully she would be going home to Antar with her children by her side and Zan taking his rightful place as their King. Soon.


	19. The Pod Chamber

**Chapter 18 – The Pod Chamber**

It had been nearly three months since Jesse Esteban had set foot in Roswell. A week after graduation, he packed up his and Isabel's belongings and moved to Boston, where he accepted a nice position at a reputable law firm, but he did it with a broken heart. So much had happened to him in the last year. Marrying Isabel was probably the happiest memory that he could recollect, but there was always something strange going on when she was around her brother and their friends. He didn't find out until later when they had settled into their new apartment what was truly going on with his wife. There were signs along the way, he just never took notice or asked any questions until the day his wife was shot and mortally wounded. Michael and Valenti wouldn't let him take his wife to the hospital and it was then that he learned that his wife was an alien. Yes, it took him awhile to accept the situation. In fact, he wasn't sure if his and Isabel's relationship would survive. That was until he abruptly got inducted into the alien chaos and realized just why Isabel kept this part of her background a secret. Her parents didn't even know. How could she and Max keep this from them for so long? He finally realized she just wanted to live a 'normal' life, but was that even a possibility? Later, he ended up killing a man, a member of this 'Special Unit' that was after them and concealing the murder with Isabel was just too much. Then with the added pressure of working for her father, who was also investigating his children, it just made life hard on the newlyweds. Everything came to a halt when her parent's invited them over for dinner one night. Well, dinner was the last thing on their mind. Her mother had a video of Isabel flying objects in her room and with a wave of her hand repositioning the items back into their original positions. They were also curious about some of Max's unexplained situations and they had called a family meeting to discuss these things with them. After her parents showed the video to them and before anybody was able to explain what was going on, Tess showed up with Max's baby, on the run from the military. That night the Evan's learned who and what their children really were and Jesse finally was able to accept Isabel for who she was. They had decided together to leave for Boston, since the whole group was leaving Roswell and going their separate ways, trying to prevent a prediction Liz had of her, Max, Isabel and Michael dying. Well, that didn't go as planned because the 'Special Unit' showed up at the local high school graduation ready to dispose of the aliens. Max took it upon himself to give his peers a lasting graduation speech, dimming the lights so that his 'extended' family could escape. Just as the 'Special Unit' charged through the auditorium doors Michael came blazing in on his motorcycle, picking Max up and escaping down the school halls and out into the desert. Before leaving the auditorium, Isabel had kissed Jesse, said goodbye and gave him her rings back, apologizing for involving him in all this chaos. Jesse, realizing he didn't want to lose Isabel and willing to give up his new life in Boston, found an old van and veered off into the desert to the rock formation, where the pod chamber and granolith used to be. He found the six of them; Max, Liz, Michael, Maria, Kyle and Isabel. He offered the van to them and told Isabel his intentions of going with them, but she didn't want Jesse to give up his life for her. In the end, Jesse surrendered and gave her rings back to her, kissed her and watched as she drove away into the unknown.

Life for Jesse was never the same. During the week that followed their exodus out of Roswell, the families of the missing teenagers were scrutinized by the military and the 'Special Unit'. They ransacked Jesse's apartment, leaving things thrown about as well as tearing apart the law firm where he and Phil Evans worked. Realizing that Isabel wouldn't be coming back, Jesse accepted the position in Boston. He packed everything up and moved there, leaving Roswell behind. He left his forwarding address and number with the Evan's, just in case Isabel ever returned, but he never expected a phone call.

During the past three months, he found an apartment and got settled into the new routine of his new job. He was making good money, $300,000 a year, but what did it matter. He realized with each passing day how much he missed Isabel. At least life with her was…interesting. Yeah, he had opportunities with other women, but his heart remained with Isabel, wherever she may be.

Then the miracle happened. The one thing he had been praying for: he received a phone call from Phil Evans. It was late in the afternoon and Jesse was seated at his desk in his office. He was just finishing up the paperwork on a case in which the defendant was acquitted. He was feeling pretty good about the whole thing. This was actually his third case and things seemed to be going well, at least at work. The conversation between him and Phil was short and encrypted, but he got the message. He had to take the next flight into Roswell.

When he arrived at the airport, he was surprised to see Jim Valenti and an attractive petite woman picking him up. He learned the woman was Amy Deluca, Maria's mom. They didn't tell him anything, just that there was a surprise for him waiting at the CrashDown.

When they got to the CrashDown, Jim and Amy proceeded through the back entrance as Jesse followed them. He could hear there were quite a few people inside the Café. As he walked through the swinging doors he saw her sitting at the combined tables in the center of the café. She was so beautiful just sitting there and then he looked around. Wow, everyone was back. Max was sitting beside Liz. Michael and Maria were sitting close as Kyle was talking to the waitress who looked a lot like Tess, in a strange way. The Evans were sitting close to their children and Jeff and Nancy were in the kitchen fixing what he assumed was breakfast. There were a few new faces that he didn't recognize. A young boy, roughly ten years old, who looked a lot like Max. There was also another couple sitting next to Michael and Maria. He then turned his attention back to Isabel as Valenti announced their arrival,

"Look what I found at the airport"

Everyone looked up from their spots. Instantly, Isabel was hit with shock and then the tears started to flow. "Jesse" she exclaimed. She got up from her place at the table and ran into Jesse's waiting arms. They each embraced and kissed each other uncontrollably, not wanting to let the other go and unaware of the stares they were receiving from the group.

Clark bent over and asked Michael "Who's Jesse?"

"That would be Isabel's husband" Michael stated.

"She's married?" asked Chloe.

"Yeah, and they've been separated since graduation and it's really been hard on Isabel" Maria said. Then she turned towards Michael and whispered "I thought she was finally coming out of her depression, now this happens. I hope this isn't just a one night thing, because I don't think Isabel will be able to go through this again." Michael nodded in affirmation.

Kyle wasn't all that thrilled about the little family reunion either. He was the one stuck in the back of the van and basically paired up with Isabel for the past three months. Not that he really minded; he had always had a thing for Isabel, but never made a move. He was the one she turned to when she needed to talk and she also took out her frustrations on him too and now this.

Max and Liz looked at each other with mixed emotions. They were happy for Isabel, finally being reunited with Jesse, but how would this play out?

Finally, Isabel and Jesse broke apart and Isabel asked, "How did you know I would be here?"

"I got a cryptic phone message from your father that said I needed to get to Roswell, so I booked the next flight out of Boston and here I am" Jesse said wrapping his arm around Isabel and walking her over to the table and pulling out a chair for her to sit in and then he grabbed a chair from another table and slid it in beside her. She wasn't going to leave his side this time.

Max and Isabel both looked up at their father, searching for an explanation.

"It was actually your mother's idea" Phil stated. "We weren't sure it was true when Jim told us you all were coming for a visit, but once you showed up we felt obligated to call Jesse. He left his forwarding address and phone number and we thought we'd surprise the both of you."

Isabel reached over and hugged her parents. "Thank you very much. You don't know how happy you've made me."

Jeff, Nancy and Ava joined them, bringing out their orders. As Jeff was setting a plate in front of Zan, he stepped back in amazement. "Zan, is that you?"

Jim, Amy, Nancy and Ava looked up at Zan as he nodded, "I guess I had a little 'growth' spurt last night."

"I'd say" Jeff said looking towards Max, along with the rest of them.

"I know. We don't understand it either" Max stated trying to answer their stares. "Let's just say it has been a long morning."

"So, how many growth spurts do you think he'll have?" asked Nancy.

Max shrugged, "we really don't know."

"Hey Max" Jesse started, "did Jim say the kid's name is Zan?"

Max nodded and understanding Jesse's questioning stared said, "Jesse, this is my son Zan."

"Wow, that was some growth spurt" Jesse responded and then looking towards Ava he asked, "Your name wouldn't be Tess, would it?"

Pointing at her nametag she said, "Nope. The name's Ava, but I guess you could say I'm Tess' twin." Jesse looked towards Max for some answers and which he explained to him about the second set of pods.

"I should also introduce you to Clark and Chloe, some friends of ours that we met on our latest adventure" and turning towards Clark and Chloe, Max continued, "and this is Jesse Esteban, Isabel's husband." They each acknowledged each other and then Jesse asked Isabel in a whisper "are they aware of…" but before he could finish his sentence Max interceded and smiling he said, "And everyone in here is aware that there are more aliens in this café than on the walls and on the menu."

Everyone laughed and proceeded to eat and talk amongst themselves. It was a very joyous occasion. Finally, everyone was back together, The Pod Squad were reminiscing about their adventure on the road, as their parents and loved ones listened in. The Pod Squad, in turn listened to what had happened to their families and the community when they left Roswell. Isabel and Jesse seemed to be in their own little world as Clark, Chloe, Zan and Ava just listened in, adding tidbits here and there. Finally, everyone was done and they decided as a group to take a trip out to the desert to the rock formation to check out the ruins of the pod chamber and the remnants of the old granolith.

**Back on Asterie**

Serena had already packed her bag full of personal items and was in the process of preparing the Granolith for travel. She also packed another bag full of their latest technological devices to better help prepare the _Royal Four_ and the boy.

Mira soon joined her with her bag along with some historical books she thought may come in use when teaching the _Royal Four_ and the boy about their existence. Serena waved her hand above the stone base pyramid console of the Granolith where a symbol materialized. She placed her hand in the symbol, which opened up a hidden compartment door. She placed her bag, along with the devices she thought they may need. Mira joined her and added her bag and books.

"So, are we ready to embark on this little journey?" Serena asked, preparing to close the cargo compartment.

"Not yet. We need to wait for my lady Ankaa to come. She is preparing a message for her children" Mira stated.

"I see," said Serena. "I've also packed enough nourishment packets and some bayavin to last us for at least a full Maia lunar cycle." Mira smiled. Bayavin was a delectable red nectar drink made from a fruit native to Asterie. Having just this little piece of home with them would make the trip so much better.

"I see you're ready to go" Ankaa announced as she entered the Granolith. They both acknowledged Ankaa and then Mira asked again,

"My lady, are you certain you wish to stay here instead of coming with us?"

Ankaa stood there for a second, contemplated her decision and then nodded. Mira knew there was more to her reasoning for staying behind, so she asked for a private audience with her and they left Serena in the Granolith and entered the corridor.

"What is it Mira?" Ankaa asked.

"I understand why Serena and I were chosen for this mission, but I can't understand your reasoning for not coming." Serena stated, wondering how far she should take this conversation. She decided to continue, "Ankaa, you are my most trusted friend, as I am yours. We have been through so much and I'm sure your body is more than fit to make the trip. This is all you've talked about since that fateful day on Antar and all you have to do is to enter the Granolith and take a little trip; why don't you want to come along with us?"

Ankaa knew she couldn't hide her true heart and reasoning from Mira, she knew her too well. Looking up at Mira she said simply, "I'm afraid."

A shocked expression came across Mira face. This she wasn't expecting. "What are you afraid of?"

"I guess I'm afraid they won't accept me for who and what I am. We're different. We don't have human bodies. Yes, we can transform ourselves into a base human form and shapeshift from there, but what if they've never been exposed to what we truly look like. Would they be as accepting, realizing that we are just as alien as they are to us?" Mira looked at her friend and understood her reasoning. Ankaa continued, "Plus, they may have been deceived if they ever got the message I left for them in the communicators and in that message I appeared as my human base. This is the reason I need you to teach them all about our society and prepare them for their return to Antar, so they are not, for lack of a better word, alienated. Teach them all about our customs, traits and heritage as well as instructing Zan and his son all about their roles as our rightful King and heir."

Succumbing to Ankaa's request and understanding her reasoning, Mira said, "I understand. I will do my best. Were you able to prepare a message for your children?"

Pulling out a black oval egg-shaped object, which was engraved with the Whirlwind Galaxy symbol, Ankaa handed it over to Mira. Mira took the communicator and gave her confidant a hug, "May the moons of Antar look over you"

"And may they look over you as well Mira." Mira turned away and entered the Granolith as she placed the communicator in the cargo compartment. Serena waved her hand over the console panel allowing the same symbol to appear, placing her hand in its center. Turning her hand to the right, she closed the compartment. Looking up at Mira and Ankaa she announced, "I've got the coordinates entered into the Granolith and we have one minute to go," she pointed up at the countdown clock. Ankaa acknowledged this and wished them both a safe trip, and Serena closed the door. The Granolith began to hum as it was gaining momentum. After a moment Serena walked over to the vortex and touched it, being transported into its center. Mira did the same as she was pulled in too.

"So, are you ready for this new adventure?" Serena asked Mira.

"Not really, but it's my duty as my lady's Royal Protector and I won't let her down" Mira said.

"Well, hold on because we're in for the ride of our life" Serena said and with that they were transported into the webbed line of the Granolith on their way to Earth, to a small establishment known as Roswell.

**Back in Roswell**

Everybody had pitched in at the Café to clean it up before they left for their trip out into the desert. Now they were standing at the base of the rock formation.

"What is this place?" Clark asked.

"This is where we were born" Max answered him. Turning toward the group he said "it's been three months for some of us since we stood on these rocks. I thought it would be nice to show everyone what this place really means to a few of us. This is where Isabel, Michael, Tess and I were born. We call it the Pod Chamber and behind the chamber was the Granolith, the spaceship that took Tess back to Antar to have Zan. Since the Granolith blasted off over a year ago, we really haven't been back inside, so I don't know what kind of shape the Pod Chamber will be in."

"So, is this Pod Chamber inside a cave or something?" asked Chloe looking up the rock face and not seeing any entrance.

"…or something" Michael said with a smile on his face.

Max grabbed Liz's hand and put his arm around his son's shoulder and started up the path to the entrance of the Pod Chamber. Everything was brand new to Zan; this was just another experience he could add to his list. Chloe and Clark were taking in the view along the path looking out into the vast desert. Chloe grabbed her camera and took some pictures, showing them to Clark along the way. This was also a new experience for the parents and Jesse. The closest the parents ever got to the Pod Chamber was the base where they got together after receiving Liz's journal, where they lit a match and burned her journal as they were instructed to do. Ava's pod wasn't anything special; it was used as a wall decoration in their subway home under New York City. Thinking about that, she began to wonder why they were born in the subway slums of the 'City' and these guys were hidden away in this magnificent rock formation. Once they reached the top, Max waited for everyone to join him and then he lifted his hand up to the rock face where a white handprint materialized. Everyone who was unfamiliar with this custom of opening walls stared in amazement as Max placed his hand on the white handprint and a jagged rock door moved in and slid to the left leaving the entrance to the Pod Chamber open. Max entered the cave and realized the pulsating bluish green light was still illuminating the cave as Michael and Clark entered next. Clark gave Michael a sheepish grin as he pulled out his flashlight.

"You're so funny Clark" Michael smirked. "But I don't think we'll need it here" pointing up to the Pod Chamber. He gazed up at the large metallic structure. There were four large oval openings with remnants of what looked like broken membranes. Connecting each of the Pods was an intricate design of curves and angles. The bluish green light was coming from behind the Pod Chamber, Clark noted. Once everyone had entered the cave, Max went over to the wall and closed it.

"Hey Max, nobody ever gave you a Good House Keeping award, did they?" Chloe said pulling out the large cobweb that had gotten entangled in her hair. Clark tried to help her out to no avail. Isabel stepped over and waved her hand over Chloe's head removing the cobweb.

"Sorry about that. I guess we never have cleaned out the Pod Chamber" Max said.

Standing in front of the Pod Chamber, Max turned around and faced his guest. "This" he said pointing up at the Pod Chamber, "is a little piece of our world. This is where we were brought after the crash and where we hibernated until we were born." Pointing to the bottom right corner he continued, "I was placed here and beside me is where Tess was placed. Above me is where Isabel slept and beside her is where Michael grew."

They each stepped forward and reached out to touch the pod chamber when Ava spoke up. "Hey Max, what is that humming and what is lighting up the cave? Our pods were similar but I don't ever remember them humming and lighting up like this."

"I've wondered that too, but once we found the Granolith, which was located behind the Pods, I just assumed it was from the Granolith, but since the Granolith is no longer here, I really don't know" Max said.

Michael was one step ahead of Max and squeezed behind the Pod Chamber and through an entrance door. Max and Isabel were close behind. The rest of the group decided to hang back until they were cleared to move forward. Michael, Isabel and Max were amazed. The Granolith was intact, except the center vortex was gone. That was all that was needed to transport Tess back to Antar they thought simultaneously.

"Maxwell, what's going on? This place shouldn't even be here. The rest of the rock formation was blasted away and we all saw the molten rock. How is it we are even able to stand in here?" Michael said looking up at the diagonal metal walls, which reached up to the ceiling.

Max was also confused at this discovery. "I don't really know. Maybe this is still an operational Granolith, just without a spaceship."

Liz had joined them and looked just as confused. "Well when I got my visit from the 'Future Max' he said he had used the Granolith, so maybe there are other uses besides a spacecraft"

"Too bad nobody left us an owner's manual, except if it was in the Destiny Book" Michael stated.

"Well, the Destiny Book just told us how to operate the spaceship function of the Granolith," stated Max.

"So, what's the holdup…Whoa!!" stated Clark as he moved towards the Granolith. "I thought you said this place was destroyed when Tess left."

"That's what we thought," Isabel stated, still looking around the room.

"Well, you've got a group of people in the cave wondering what's going on" stated Clark.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I got so involved with this discovery I forgot about them. I'll go get them" Max said.

Soon everyone was situated in the Granolith room. Max began to explain the Granolith to everyone.

"Well, now you know what we're talking about when we mention the Pod Chamber. Another one of our gifts left to us from our home world is the Granolith. This is the room which houses the Granolith and…" Max moved to the center of the room, "…this is where the Granolith should be. It had a stone pyramid base with an inverted vortex on top of it, touching at its tips. We've only found two uses for it so far, one as spacecraft and another as a portal."

He allowed his guests a little time to look around the Granolith room and then he announced, "I think it's time to get going. I know we all wish we could stay longer, but we have put you all in enough danger from this short visit."

They each exited the Granolith room and then the cave. Max closed up the cave and followed the group down the steep grade. Once they were back on the ground. They said their goodbyes. The Parker's hugged their daughter and told her to keep in touch. Jeff shook Max's hand and thanked him for keeping their daughter safe and patted Zan on the back as Nancy grabbed him in a bear hug. "By the time I see you next, you may be a teenager" she stated. The Parker's left, driving back to the CrashDown. The Evans were busy saying their goodbyes to Max and Isabel. Then they turned to Zan and each gave him a hug. "It was so nice to see you again, keep in touch, okay?" Phil said. Zan nodded. Amy was busy saying goodbye to Maria and turned towards Michael and said, "If you ever decide to marry my daughter, I don't want to hear of a shotgun wedding being performed. You'll do it proper and I will be there. Got it?" "Yes Ms. Deluca" Michael said and gave Amy a hug. She was the closest thing he had ever had to a mother.

"Oh shoot, we left Clark's jackets and our stuff at the Evan's house" Maria stated.

"No problem, I'll go get them" Clark said and was gone. A few seconds later he was by the van putting their stuff in the back.

This was the first time Jesse had witnessed Clark doing anything out of the ordinary and gave Isabel a questioning look. She responded with "later."

"You know Isabel, I'm going with you. I'm not going to leave your side again," Jesse stated.

She had mixed emotions about his declarations. She really wanted to be with Jesse, but she didn't want him to give up his career and life for this alien chaos. She began to protest, but Jesse stood his ground. "This is my choice. I listened to you before, and that was the most miserable time of my life. My life is you and being with you," he stated.

"But Jesse…" Isabel started, but was interrupted by Clark. "Did you say you were a lawyer Jesse?" Clark asked.

"Yes I am, a defense attorney, why?" Jesse asked.

Looking towards Isabel, Clark said "I bet if I speak to Lionel, he could find a position for him in Metropolis, which isn't very far from Smallville and then you two could be together."

"That's actually a very good idea Clark, but do you think Lionel would be able to find him a law firm to work for?" questioned Isabel.

"Definitely, I bet he owns most of the firms in Metropolis as well as other major cities." Clark said.

"Who's Lionel?" Jesse questioned.

"Lionel Luthor" Chloe piped up.

All of a sudden Jesse exclaimed, "This isn't the same 'Luthor' that has his hands in most everything and has a number companies named after him?"

"The one and only, well him and his son Lex" Chloe stated.

"Oh, you're talking about Cue-Ball again" Michael said, "such a pleasant person he is. I can't wait to see what kind of mojo the girls are going to put on him."

Jesse looked towards Michael and then questioned the group at large, "How is it you all know Lionel and Lex Luthor? And isn't Metropolis in Kansas?"

"Yes, Metropolis is in Kansas and they know the Luthors through me. Lionel, at one time was a corrupt businessman, but then he…let's just say he saw the light. His son Lex used to be my best friend, but as his father became my ally" Clark said biting hard on his tongue, "his son became a thorn in my side."

"I see" Jesse said, then turned towards Isabel, "so, if Clark's friend Lionel can get me a job in one of his firms, can I join you?"

"Of course you can!" Isabel said giving Jesse a big hug and after letting him go, she went over to Clark and gave him a hug. "Thanks Clark, I owe you one."

"So, Clark" Jesse pondered, "I noticed you were displaying some unnatural talents. Like, how did you get everyone's jackets and stuff from the Evans house so quickly?"

Isabel gave Jesse a look, but Clark set her mind at ease. "It's okay Isabel, I figured he was already inducted into the 'Club', being married to you and all." She nodded as Clark turned toward Jesse and said, "I'm not from around here either. I'm from a planet called Krypton…" Clark continued his tale of his life and when he was done Jesse stood there stunned. "Wow, I was shocked to learn of Isabel and her "extended" families existence, but to learn there really are other worlds out there is just mind boggling. Well, it's a pleasure knowing you Clark Kent." Jesse shook Clark's hand as Jim announced,

"I need to get this van back soon, shall we load up and go?"

Everyone squeezed into the van, when they noticed Ava was among them. "Are you coming to Smallville too Ava?" Liz asked.

"I figure I should know where I'm going, so I can start training with you all. I plan on coming back to Roswell today, since I've gotta work this afternoon" and then turning to Jim she asked, "Would you mind picking me up around 2:30?"

"Sure, that no problem" Jim said.

So, where's Smallville at?" Ava asked.

"It's also in Kansas" Clark responded, as Jesse and Ava turned and looked at the group.

"You'll see" Michael said, as Jim started up the van and pulled out onto the highway driving towards Frazier Woods. Soon they entered the park and Jim pulled the van into the campsite parking lot. They each got out of the van and gave Kyle and Jim a little time to themselves to say goodbye. They started walking towards the path and stopped. Kyle finally finished saying goodbye, he and his father embraced and Jim got back into the van and drove away. Kyle joined the rest of the group as they walked down the path.

"I didn't realize we'd be going on a nature hike. I would've worn some comfy shoes" Ava stated, and then settled to rectify the problem. Waving her hand over her shoes she changed them into a pair of walking shoes. "There, much better."

"So, how far do we have to go?" questioned Jesse.

"It about a mile and a half walk" stated Max.

Soon, they had made it to the entrance of the cave as Max waved his hand over the cave wall, allowing a white handprint to materialize and placing his hand in the center he opened up the cave wall. They each entered the cave as Max brought his palms together producing a blue light, which lit up the cave. They moved over to the Granolith entrance when Max asked Zan to wave his hand over the cave wall allowing another white handprint to materialize. Placing his hand inside the handprint, Zan opened the entrance to the Granolith. Extinguishing the blue light in his palms, Max entered the Granolith chamber followed by the rest of the group, when the wall closed behind him. They each stood in a circle around the vortex of the Granolith. Jesse and Ava followed the group.

"I'm going to essentially turn on the Granolith and when I do, all you need to do is touch the vortex and then you'll be sucked up into it as we're being transported to Kansas." Max told Ava and Jesse.

"Don't worry. It's not that bad" Maria said, trying to calm their uncertainty.

"Is everyone ready?" Max asked, seeing that they were, Max raised his hand and waved it in front of the Granolith, but nothing happened. He attempted it again, and still nothing.

"What's going on Maxwell?" asked Michael.

"I don't know" Max said, trying one more time. Again, nothing happened. Then all of a sudden the Granolith chamber came alive. Everyone moved back away from the vortex as the humming got louder and the lights and beeping sounds got stronger.

"Max, what's happening?" Liz asked, holding onto her husband. Max felt her fear. What was going on? Then he looked up into the vortex and saw what he thought were two alien figures.

Everyone else saw them too. "Isabel, you defend my left side, Ava my right and Michael you take the side opposite of me," ordered Max. "Liz you cover by my side and Clark you help Michael out, if need be. The rest of you stand behind one of us and shield yourselves. And don't provoke the visitors until we've established if they are friend or foe."

They each took their spots and waited for the visitors to fully materialize. Soon, Mira and Serena stood before Max, still in their alien forms. One of the alien creatures lifted their hand straight out, when Max held up his hand and produced his protective green energy shield. The alien creature's hand turned bright white, blinding the group and shapeshifted into the figure of a beautiful tall woman with long blonde hair and brilliant violet eyes. The other alien did the same thing and changed into a woman with brilliant red hair and bright green eyes. They each stood before Max and bowed before him. Lowering his shield he asked simply "who are you?"

But before they could answer, Isabel spoke up. "Max, don't you think we should clothe them first?" Max agreed allowing the girls the opportunity to pull some clothes from their bags giving them to the women and instructing them on how to put them on. Once they were done, they step back as Max questioned them again, "who are you?"

"Your Highness, my name is Serena and I am the Keeper of the Granolith."

"…and I am Mira, Your Highness, and I am your mother's Royal Protector. We were asked by her to come to Earth to help educate and train the _Royal Four_ and the boy mentioned in the Prophecy." Then she looked around the Granolith chamber, as did Serena, and noticed the number of people that were gathered around the Granolith.

"Our mother is alive?" Isabel said, looking towards Max.

"Yes she is, Princess Vilandra, but she's been living in seclusion for the past fifty years, just waiting to hear word of your existence." Mira explained.

"How did she find out we were alive?" questioned Max.

"I noticed a lot of fluctuations in this Granolith lately, which was placed here in secret by some of your mother's loyal scientists, including myself" Serena offered.

"How do we know you're telling the truth," Michael asked. "Why should we trust you?"

"General Rath, I understand it's your job to protect King Zan and I appreciate your position." Mira bowed towards Michael. "With your permission, I would like Serena here to open up the cargo compartment so I can retrieve a message from King Zan and Princess Vilandra's mother."

Michael looked towards Max, "what do you think Maxwell?"

"Go ahead Serena and retrieve the message" Max said.

"Yes Your Highness" and Serena moved to the stony base of the Granolith and waved her hand over the console allowing a symbol to materialize where she placed her hand, which opened up the cargo compartment. She reached in and grabbed the black oval orb and handed it to Max.

Isabel joined Max as they held the orb, which soon was displaying a holographic image of their mother in her human form in the center of the room. Realizing it was the same woman they had seen in the cave the first time, Max broke the connection. Isabel gave him a disgruntled look, when Max whispered, "Iz, I think we should look at the message in private. You and me, afterwards we can share the message with the group."

She nodded in agreement and left Max's side, joining Jesse. Jesse wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Michael, I believe we can trust Mira and Serena. Are you in agreement?" he nodded.

He looked around the room at each individual. Each one had a vote, once everyone agreed, Max turned towards the two women and said, "Welcome to Earth and Roswell, New Mexico. We were on our way to Smallville. Would you like to join us, so we can sit and be comfortable as we discuss why you're here?"

"What do you mean Smallville, Your Highness?" asked Serena.

"Oh, well we can use the Granolith to transport us to the Kewatchee caves, where Clark's portal is located which is in the town of Smallville" Max explained.

"We don't have a Granolith in Smallville though, how can this happen?" Serena said, completely confused.

"Well, let's just show you and explain later" Max said.

"Yes, Your Highness" they both muttered.

"Okay, Maxwell, this is going to get old quick" Michael said looking towards the two women.

"What are you talking about Michael?" Max asked.

"Oh, nothing…Your Highness" Michael said with a distinguishing bow.

Mira looked towards Michael and said, "You would disrespect your King, General Rath?"

"Okay, Maxwell, you either take care of this or I will" Michael said bluntly. "Oh, I'm sorry, Your Highness."

"That's enough Michael, but you're right. Introductions are in order. I'll start. Serena and Mira, here on Earth, I'm known as Max Evans and you can call me Max. This is my wife Liz. This is my sister Isabel, whom you know as Vilandra. Next to her is Jesse Esteban, her husband. You've met Michael Guerin, also known as General Rath. Then we have Maria Deluca, Chloe Sullivan and Clark Kent. Next we have Ava, whom you know as Avanya and Kyle Valenti and finally my son Zan. Please do not refer to any of us by our Antarian names or by our Royal titles. We are trying to maintain a low profile and don't need to bring anymore attention to ourselves." Max finished up with the introductions, when Mira asked,

"I have one question, Your…I'm sorry, Max"

"Go ahead" Max said.

"When we were on Antar, I noticed different DNA patterns going through the Granolith. We recognized the alien-hybrid essence of you, Michael and Isabel, but not of Ava, but we also noticed some other signatures, which I'm assuming consist of the remaining people in this room. Who is the Kryptonian and who are the other alien-hybrids? We were totally confused on our end to see these DNA patterns."

I have the essence of Zan, Liz is an alien-hybrid who was changed over by me. Isabel is the essence of Vilandra and Jesse is human. Michael has the essence of Rath, and Maria is human, as is Chloe. Clark is your Kryptonian. Ava has the essence of Avanya and this is her first trip in the Granolith. Kyle is your other alien-hybrid, who I changed and my son Zan, whose mother is Tess, who also had the essence of Avanya.

"How did you change Liz and Kyle, Max?" asked Mira.

"They were each mortally wounded and I healed them when they were close to death. I believe since I used so much energy to save them, a little bit of me entered their system combining our DNA."

"Are there any more out there that we should know about?" questioned Mira again.

"I only know of one other person I changed and that is Kyle's father. He was also mortally wounded and has recently shown signs of changing" Max stated, Waiting for some more questions, but seeing none, Max asked, "Do you have everything you need so we can leave?"

Mira and Selena grabbed their bags and the group helped them with their other possessions. When everyone was ready, Max waved his hand in front of the vortex, and this time the Whirlwind Galaxy symbol materialized. "Is everyone touching the vortex?" Max asked of the group. Once everyone was touching the vortex he placed his hand in the symbol and transported them to the Kewatchee Caves.


	20. How the Other Halves Live

**A/N:** Okay, this chapter is what I want to call a transition chapter. I'm introducing the rest of the 'key' players in my little adventure. I borrow a couple quotes from Roswell's "Route 285" and "Max in the City" episodes. I also thought I'd explain where we are in the Smallville story line. My story picks up right after the 'Oracle' episode, so Clark has never been transported to the Phantom Zone, but all the other plotlines are still going. I've also incorporated some characters from S6 too. I would also like to thank everyone for their feedback, it really helps me when I'm sitting back writing this story. So, sit back and enjoy

Again, a special thanks goes out to my beta Lauren!!!

**Chapter 19 – How the Other Halves Live**

The room had a warm feeling to it. There was a fire going in the fireplace and the afternoon sunbeams shined through the red, white and purple squared stained glass window directly behind an executive desk. Situated in the middle of the stained glass pattern was a calligraphic "L". Lex was sitting at his desk with his laptop open and a file sitting to the right from LuthorCorp marked "Confidential". Getting up from his seat, Lex moved over to his bar and poured himself a glass of Brandy. What was going on with his life? Since Milton Fine injected him with an unknown concoction, his life hadn't been the same. He said he was chosen, but for what? He had noticed that his body was changing. The first time he noticed anything different was when he cut himself opening up a bottle of wine and his finger healed before his eyes. He had also been experiencing other oddities, such as when he was stirring the fire in his fireplace and a spark landed on his skin, it didn't even singe it. Milton Fine. Who and a better question, what was he and what did he do to him? At their last meeting, he discovered he wasn't exactly a Kryptonian, because he didn't even react to the meteor rock like Lana suggested, but he mentioned he was made by them, some kind of alien intelligence. Going back to his computer, he picked up the file. He was going over all the reports which included the deadly viruses he and Fine had imported as well as the vaccines he was developing to counteract the viruses, but he was getting frustrated. Nothing made sense. Throwing the file across his desk he turned back to his computer. Maybe his operatives had picked up on Fine's trail. He set his fingers to the keys and checked in with all his people, but no word on Fine. It was like he disappeared from the face of the planet. He got up again and poured himself another drink and sat on the black leather couch situated near the fireplace and began to think about what had transpired the past month including his recent trip to Summerholt Institute.

A month ago he had contacted the Summerholt Institute and spoke with Dr. Whitmore about his situation. He had paid that man a lot of money to figure out what was happening to him and what he was injected with. They had run the preliminary tests and everything had come back normal, except for his blood work. Whitmore decided to run the tests again, but they came back the same: not normal. Then a couple of days ago, he got a phone call from the doctor saying he had just got the results back on a young boy whose other tests were normal, except for his blood work. Not exactly the same as his, but very similar. When he decided to pay the doctor an unscheduled visit his office was closed up due to some kind of explosion. However, on the top of his desk was the record of a young patient named Brett Chambers. Lex had barely glanced over the record before he heard a noise in the hall. He left to investigate it, but didn't find anything. Then he came back into the office and Clark Kent was standing there.

Why was Clark there and why did he take the boy's record, plus why was he avoiding him and who was Brett Chambers? The last thing he remembered was trying to get the files from Clark and then blackness and he ended up waking up in his father's office. What was going on? His father must be behind it, but how? So many questions and nobody was answering them, but he was tired of being two steps behind everyone. He was now going to take charge and find out what exactly was happening. He got up from his position on the couch and pressed a button on his phone.

"Yes Mr. Luthor" came a voice from the other end.

"Get me everything you can on a boy named Brett Chambers and his parents" ordered Lex.

"Yes sir" and the line went dead. Taking another sip of his drink, Lex sat back on the couch and contemplated his next move.

**Fort Ryan Army Base, outside of Smallville**

The office wasn't much to speak about. Everything was in its place with awards and recognitions framed and displayed on the wall. There was an American Flag in the corner, next to bookshelves filled with Army Regulations. On the desk laid an open box of Chavello cigars along with a nameplate that said General Sam Lane. Gen. Lane was sitting at his desk going though a file marked 'Top Secret'.

There was never a dull moment in Kansas. Funny, when he first accepted this assignment in the Midwest, he thought he was getting stuck in 'Hicksville' USA, basically being sent out to pasture. The only reason he accepted this position was because his niece Chloe had run into some trouble and needed protection. The phone call came from Lex Luthor, who stated his father Lionel Luthor was in jail and Chloe was the key witness and he had heard that Chloe and her father had been marked for termination. He didn't care for the Luthor's, but this was his sister's daughter and every since his sister was admitted into the psychiatric hospital, he vowed to help out whenever possible, plus this would allow his Lo Lo to get to know her cousin better and to keep her grounded. Lois was a free spirit and Gen. Lane worried about his daughters. Lucy was somewhat of a disappointment and was hiding herself somewhere in Europe. He wanted to do better with Lois, so when the Kent's offered to take care of her while she attended school he jumped at the opportunity.

Kansas. Why was this assignment so different than what he first expected? Well, it began with the intervention they pulled while extracting Chloe and Gabe, his brother-in-law from the safe house through the tunnels, but things really started heating up during the second meteor shower that hit Smallville. His unit was in charge of evacuating the town before the meteors hit. What he and some of his men witnessed was literally out of this world: within the meteor shower was a black spacecraft. Word had it that two human-like subjects exited the spacecraft and took out the local law enforcement team. They had also moved through the town searching for someone named Kal-El. They exhibited very unique qualities, such as laser eyes, which blew up vehicles and tanks and they were exceptionally strong, just to name a few. They even took a tour through Smallville Medical Center and the Luthor Mansion. Smallville sustained quite a bit of damage from the meteor shower and these two 'aliens'. What really stumped him was while his unit was taking care of the community, the ship just up and disappeared.

Now, he was looking through this folder, which was hand delivered to him from a member of the FBI. They had recently been in contact with Lionel Luthor, who happened to pull a one eighty on him and was now supplying information to the FBI about the strange things his son was doing. It had something to do with Lex collecting some deadly viruses and importing them into the US. Now, the FBI wanted his help. He thought it went deeper than that, but they weren't divulging any information, so his hands were tied until he had a chance to meet with the Special Agent in charge of this case. So Gen. Lane took a final puff on his stogie and put it out. He got up from his chair, secured the file in his safe, retrieved his hat from the post and exited his office.

**Somewhere in the Universe**

Sitting inside her domicile fixing herself a meal over an open fire pit, Raya was keeping herself out of the dust storm that seemed to curse this vast deserted place. The Phantom Zone was created by Jor-El as a prison for the criminals of twenty-eight different galaxies. Most of the inhabitants, who were condemned for eternity for their vicious crimes, lost their corporeal bodies in exchange for their current existence as phantoms. Sometimes she wondered why she was sent here in the first place; she wasn't a criminal. She was Jor-El's assistant and had helped him in creating this place, but when Jor-El learned that Krypton was on the verge of being destroyed and the 'Council of Elders' had restricted him from telling anyone of the impending disaster, he gave his word and stated that he wouldn't leave the planet either. So, he constructed a space capsule to send his son Kal-El away to Earth. There wasn't enough time for him to prepare transportation for her or his wife Lara to go to Earth, and his wife was determined to stay with him until the end, so he sent her to this place, with the hope that one day Kal-El would learn of the Phantom Zone and rescue her.

She remembered Jor-El putting this information in the crystal console, but still no Kal-El. When Jor-El created the Phantom Zone, he created a backdoor, which could only be opened by someone from the House of El. Their blood was the key to opening up the gateway, so she was stuck here with its inhabitants. Her only protection was a black hexagon shaped crystal necklace with an "S" imprinted in its center, given to her by Jor-El. It was the only thing that repelled the 'Zoners'. How long would she have to wait?

On the opposite end of the Phantom Zone, within one of the many caves was General Zod, or what was left of him. His body had been replaced by this eerie black skeleton-like presence with black dried up and withered extremities. He wore a ragged black cloak that was torn and frayed from the elements of his prison. He and the other 'Zoners' were waiting out the storm, each contemplating what they were going to do when they were finally free of this barren place and who was on the top of their list for paybacks. Jor-El and his descendants were the ones on the top of Zod's list. It was Jor-El's final decision that placed him here in the first place.

Among the other inmates were many of Zod's followers, such as Aethyr and Nam-Ek who were sentenced at the same time that he was. Zod was still able to retain the support of his 'disciples' along with building up an alliance among the other 'Zoners' like Lycus and Chimarus. They were from a small planet known as Celaeno in the Whirlwind Galaxy and were involved in a plot to murder the Royal Family in their galaxy. But like so many others in the Phantom Zone they didn't feel they deserved to be imprisoned here in this…place. In Lycus and Chimarus' case, they had agreed to be imprisoned, so that Khivar, the mastermind behind their plot, could take his place as King. After he was on the throne for a while, he was supposed to release them, but that had been ages ago and it looked like Zod was closer to getting them out than Khivar. Before his imprisonment, Zod had formed an alliance with a Kryptonian intelligence being known as Brainiac. An arrangement was set up where if Zod was sent to the Phantom Zone, then Brainiac would make his way to Earth, where he would locate the son of Jor-El and use him to break him and his allies out of the 'Zone', but he had been stuck in this desolate wasteland for way too long and he was beginning to lose his patience. Did Brainiac get away from Krypton before the final explosion and was he able to make it to Earth? These were all burning questions, which may never be answered, so he decided to sit back and listen to the other 'Zoner's' breakout schemes and wait.

**Outskirts of Roswell**

South of Roswell along Highway 285 sits a sleazy motel called the 'Sultan's Hide Away Motel'. This was the same motel that Michael and Maria ended up staying at when Michael 'abducted' her for her car, so he could fulfill his quest to get to Marathon, Texas. They didn't get far, because Maria's radiator got too hot, so they were stuck. When they had entered the room given to them, Maria had described it perfectly, "It's like the porno version of Aladdin." She was right. Upon entering the room, there was a huge heart shaped bed with a heavy printed green comforter and covered with many overstuffed pillows. It had a matching green crown-like headboard. Hanging from the center of the ceiling above the bed was a single brass ring, which had red fabric strung through it and hung low over the bed. The walls were painted a bluish-purple color with green heavy drapes. In the corner was a red heart shaped hot tub with enough room for a couple to sit in.

Rath opened up the door to their room and turned the lights on. "Man, this place is awesome!" he exclaimed.

Lonnie moved over to the bed and hopped up on it. "Hell it sure beats the sewers of New York."

Nicholas brought up the rear; thoroughly unimpressed with the room even if it was better than any of the other places they had stayed in on their road trip to Roswell.

"Hey Nicky, look there's a tub for you to moisten that skin of yours, which is looking pretty nasty" pointed out Rath.

"How many times must I tell you tell not to call me 'Nicky'? I could kill you with a flick of my wrist, yet you persist on aggravating me every chance you get" Nicholas said lifting his hand towards Rath.

"Whoa, little man. Calm down, we're all on the same side" Rath said, raising his hand in defense.

"Now boys, can't we just get along?" Lonnie said, stepping between the two. "Rath is right, we are on the same side and Rath you need to keep your trap shut."

After a few tense seconds, Rath lowered his hand, as did Nicholas. "Better. Now, what's our next move?"

Nicholas looked at his two companions with disgust. He had been stuck in this body of a teenager for over fifty years, so he may not look like it but he had more sense than these two. Just wait until they got back to Antar. He was looking forward to seeing their executions just as much as the Royal Four's. Antar. He didn't have very much time left. Since that traitor Courtney ruined their 'harvest' and that bitch Tess fried his fellow Skins from Copper Summitt in the school a couple years back, he had to take extra care of his husk. He had managed to escape the school, but he was the only remaining Skin on Earth and it was up to him to find the Granolith. That was his only way home. Now, he was stuck in this dry desert again, along with these imbeciles.

"I've got to soak my husk. This blasted dry air!" Nicholas said while filling up the hot tub and adding some kind of liquid that included the necessary ingredients to moisten his skin. "After I'm done, then we can start our search, since I wasn't able to pull anything from that bitch's mind in New York. The Granolith has to be somewhere near Roswell." Nicholas stripped down to his boxers and moved into the tub, submerging himself.

Rath looked at Lonnie on the bed and started stripping, "so, you want ta do the deed?" Before he could get an answer, Rath jumped onto the bed and Lonnie accepted his offer. "Alien sex, baby. Accept no imitations" Rath said as they went beneath the sheets.

Nicholas sneered at the two on the bed, utterly disgusted. He wished he didn't need the two Antarians to find the Granolith, but they were essential. He hadn't told them that though, and he shook his head at the thought that he would have to put up with them until they could return home. "We had better find this damn Granolith soon or else I may lose my patience" he muttered under his breath and turned the other way.

Then there was a loud shrieking noise that startled everyone. The pentagram alien-tracking device lying on the table started pulsing and beeping. Rath and Lonnie came up for air, just as Nicholas resurfaced in the tub. The Royal Four had used a communicator. Nicholas jumped out of the tub and looked at the device. The Royal Four was back in Roswell.

**Inside one of LuthorCorp's abandoned warehouses**

Fine was rummaging through what remained of the lab. Luthor's Haz-Mat team had already 'cleaned' the area the best that they could do. It probably wasn't safe enough for a human to be without wearing the proper hazardous material attire, but Fine wasn't human. He was some kind of alien intelligence made by Kyrptonians. Lex Luthor played right into his hands. He knew Luthor couldn't resist going out on his own and producing a vaccine for 'humankind'. Fine needed that vaccine to combine with his concoction so he could prepare Lex's body to be used as a vessel for General Zod.

Lex. Now he was an interesting subject. When the first meteor shower hit Smallville, Lex was in the middle of a cornfield. He didn't just become follically challenged that day his body was also changed. Before the meteor shower Lex was a walking pharmaceutical dream, but since that fateful day he hadn't been sick and was able to throw away his inhaler. The doctors said he had a high white blood count, but there was something else, that wasn't in the reports. The meteors also changed his molecular structure, which made him the perfect specimen for Fine to work with. By combining the vaccine Lex's scientist had discovered and Fine's own little mixture, he had made Lex into a weaker version of himself. Still human, but he now had some Kryptonian DNA flowing through his veins. The vaccine he had developed was protecting the human side of Lex from breaking down. The perfect vessel for Zod to inhabit, but now he needed to get Lex to the 'Fortress' and harder yet, he needed to trick Kal-El into activating the console again so he could break Zod free of the Phantom Zone.

Now he was here hoping to destroy what remained of the vaccine. At their last meeting the lab had been destroyed including the deadly viruses and some of the vaccines that they had developed, but looking around it looked like Lex had beaten him to it and had taken the surviving vaccines. Oh well, it didn't matter. Let the humans have their vaccine; it won't matter in the end when Zod is released from his prison and takes over this world.

**Antarian Palace**

Cattivo was sitting at his control panel in the security sector of the Antarian Palace. It was his responsibility to keep the King informed of all the transactions that were going on in the Whirlwind Galaxy as well as any communications that may transpire between the Galaxy and Earth. Cattivo was also the one responsible for developing the new mode of transportation between Earth and Antar. It was a portal, a wormhole, a direct link to Earth and a project he had invested a lot of his time into developing. Khivar himself had only used it once, but upon his return, the King was enraged. His meeting with Vilandra didn't go as planned and she had threatened him and sent him through the portal. Pained and angered, Khivar destroyed what took Cattivo eons to develop. He had just sent word to Khivar about a pulse he had picked up on Earth and was awaiting his King's arrival.

"This better be important Cattivo" Khivar said entering the security sector.

"Yes, your highness. I thought you would like to know that members of the 'Royal Four' have activated a communicator orb. I sent word to you as soon as I witnessed its use. Also, while I was waiting, I was able to pinpoint it back to that small establishment known as Roswell" informed Cattivo.

A wide grin spread across Khivar's face and he simply said "Excellent". As Khivar moved to leave, he turned back and told Cattivo, "Keep me informed" and then he left Cattivo and moved his way back to his room. Soon, he and Vilandra would be together again, regardless of what she said at their last meeting. Kill him. Indeed. He would change her mind. He had deceived her once and he could do it again. This time he wouldn't kill her, unless she proved to be unyielding.

**Back on Asterie**

Ankaa had just returned from the Granolith after sending Mira and Serena to Earth to prepare her family so they could return to Antar and Zan could take his rightful place on the throne. She needed to prepare the five planets for their return. This meant she needed to come out of hiding and meet with each of the governing entities. After making this decision she sent for Sirius, her other protector.

"My lady called for me?" Sirius said upon entering Ankaa's presence.

"Yes I did. The time has come for me to come out of hiding." She saw the shocked look on her protector's face, but she continued. "The _Royal Four_ is alive. I have sent Mira and Serena to Earth to prepare, educate and train them. We need to do our part and build up our alliances so that when the _Royal Four_ are ready to return we will be prepared to take back the throne and break our worlds out of the anarchy Khivar has put us in. Prepare my bags; we leave as soon as possible. Our first stop will be the Asterien palace to meet with Queen Kathana.

"Yes, my lady" bowed Sirius, "as you wish."

Sirius began to pack up Ankaa's belongings as Ankaa returned to her desk. She wrote a letter, placed it in an envelope and sealed it with the Royal Antarian seal. Handing the letter to Sirius she said, "Through our covert network, I want you to ensure this letter gets to King Larek."

I'll send it with Lyra personally" Sirius said, taking the envelope. Lyra was another one of Ankaa's Royal Protectors. He laid Ankaa's packed bag on her sleep chamber and left to deliver her message to Lyra. Ankaa look again into the vast wasteland. There was finally hope at the end of the tunnel. One last look and then she turned around and picked up her bag and left the cave to meet up with Sirius.


	21. Mira and Serena's Story

**Chapter 20 – Mira and Serena's Story**

The group traveled through the vortex of the Granolith in its web-like tunnels and soon they were standing in the Kewatchee caves. Mira, Serena, Jesse and Ava looked around and then Ava said, "What the heck was that?" feeling her body, making sure she had arrived in one piece. "I thought the Granolith was some kind of spaceship."

"The Granolith has many uses, which is the reason why it is a well sought after artifact from our galaxy" Serena stated, "but I can educate you on the many uses of the Granolith later, shall we make our way to this place called 'Smallville'?"

Stepping outside the caves, Mira and Serena took a deep breath. The air was so different than Antar. They also noted they weren't able to smell anything either. That was odd. Earth was an interesting place. They walked through a wooded area until it opened up to a cornfield that had recently been harvested of its corn. Mira sneezed and looked towards the group. Serena looked at her with a strange expression on her face and then she turned towards Max and asked, "What was that?"

"She sneezed. You've never sneezed before?" Max asked.

"No, I guess I haven't. It kind of tickles" Mira stated.

"Don't worry Mira, I don't think I have ever sneezed either" Clark offered.

"Really?" Chloe asked. Clark nodded and then led the group towards his farm and entered his house through the kitchen door. "Mom, are you home?"

"Hello Clark" Martha said coming down the stairs, "I see you've made it back safely." She went over to Clark and kissed him on his cheek and then she noticed that there were a few extra people. She held the door opened for the rest of the group to enter and closed it when everyone was inside the house. "So, how was the festival?"

"Oh, Mrs. Kent, it was awesome!" exclaimed Chloe. "I took lots of pictures and maybe later Isabel and Ava can set up their mock theater and I can show you."

"That would be great Chloe. So, which one is Ava?" Martha questioned.

"Sorry about that," Clark started, "Mom, this is Ava, Ava this is my mother Martha Kent." Ava and Martha exchanged pleasantries.

"And this is Jesse, Isabel's husband" Clark said, as Jesse and Martha acknowledged each other.

"And this is Mira and Serena" Clark said, introducing their new alien friends. "Max will have to explain who they are, because I'm still lost."

"Well, from what I can figure out Mira is my mother's Royal Protector and Serena is the Keeper of the Granolith, but that's all we know" Max said turning towards Mira and Serena he continued, "shall we sit down and try to figure out what's going on?" Everyone agreed and took a place in the living room.

"What's a Royal Protector?" Chloe asked.

"A Royal Protector is exactly that, we protect members of the Royal Family on Antar. To become a Royal Protector we are subjected to many tests and have to graduate at the top of our class. Once we are accepted as a Royal Protector a binding spell is performed to bind the Protector to a member of the Royal Family. In my case, I'm bound to your mother Your Hi…sorry, Max" Mira said.

"So, when did you meet up with Mira and Serena?" Martha said, looking towards Max.

"They arrived at the Granolith at the same time that we were trying to activate it to come back here" informed Max.

"Max, I think if anyone is lost it's Serena and me" started Mira, "how is it all these humans know about you and how did you find Clark and …" Mira and Serena had many questions, which they kept listing off for Max and the group to answer. After a couple of hours of explaining how the Pod Squad came into the world, Max saving Liz's life, which introduced the first human into their little club, finding Tess and mating with her, Tess's departure to Antar and her return, meeting up with the Dupes in New York and their adventures with the Skins in Copper Summit and the continuing investigation by the Special Unit it seemed like they were up to speed with the Pod Squad's years in Roswell. Then they continued to explain how they found Zan and met up with Clark and their weekend's adventure back in Roswell. During this question and answer period, Isabel and Ava set up the mock theater and showed their picture slide to the group. Martha loved the pictures of Clark dressed up as the Alienator and the other pictures of the UFO Convention and the Crash Festival. After the slide show, Max turned towards Mira and Serena and asked them about what actually happened the night the Royal Four died, their mother, Antar and their reason for coming to Earth.

"We can only tell you what we witnessed" Mira started. "I guess we should start out with a history lesson, so you'll understand how everything fits into the scheme of things and along the way, we should be able to answer most of your questions."

She continued, "I should probably start with your parents" she said looking towards Max and Isabel, "King Leonas, your father, fell madly in love with Lady Ankaa and after a brief courtship the two were married, as the custom was when the three moons of the Whirlwind Galaxy were aligned. This was supposed to bring good luck to the young couple. During your father's reign, the Whirlwind Galaxy lived in peaceful times. The 'Five Planets' got along and all was well. Then your father contracted a deadly virus, which took your father's life. There was a special summit held with the leaders of the 'Five Planets' and they took a vote and Zan was offered his father's place on the throne. Not everyone was happy about this, especially Khivar, who was representing the citizens of Celaeno, his home planet. He thought he should've been chosen to succeed King Leonas, but the council had voted. This was when he started to devise a plan to assassinate King Zan and his family."

Mira took a break, and allowed everyone to absorb the information she had just related and continued. "During his reign, King Zan found love on one of the 'Five Planets' known as Dione. King Larek's cousin Avanya caught his eye and soon they were married. Now, I don't know if you're aware of Avanya's heritage. Her mother Tara Lor-Van was a Kryptonian and if I'm not mistaken, she was your mother's sister Clark. Anyways, when her shipped crashed on Dione, King Larek's uncle rescued her and a relationship was formed. So, Avanya was the by-product of two different worlds, Krypton and Dione."

"Yeah, we recently learned about her mixed heritage from Larek, who told us about the prophecy - that is how we found out that Zan is the one the prophecy speaks of, since he is a product of three worlds" informed Max.

You've spoken with King Larek? How can that be? Mira asked.

"I guess there is a way for people from our world to use human bodies as vessels for coming to Earth. Larek uses the body of Brody Davis, my former employer at the UFO center to communicate with me." Max said.

"Well, it's not just an Antarian thing" Clark interceded, "Jor-El's essence uses the body of Lionel Luthor to communicate with me sometimes too."

"This is another very interesting development we'll have to report to Lady Ankaa." Mira said.

"I have a question" Ava spoke up, "was that your or our true form when you entered the Granolith?"

Serena answered apprehensively, "Yes that is our true form, but it will never be yours. When you were engineered we had to combine the DNA sequences, which is the reason you will never be able to look like us or shapeshift. Why do you ask, was our true form frightening to you?"

"Honestly, I was a little shocked" admitted Ava, "but I always had the feeling that individuals on our home planet didn't look like us. The reason I asked is because if Avanya's mother was Kryptonian, and they have a human-like body" she said looking towards Clark, "then how did her parents get together?"

Mira answered her, "When Tara's shipped crash near Mirek's dwelling she was unconscious. Mirek pulled her from the crash and brought her back to his domicile.

Not wanting to frighten her, he shapeshifted into a human form, and cared for her. Eventually, she learned of his true form, but a bond had already been formed between the two. They were unsure if they could have any children, but a miracle happened and Avanya came into the world. Her form looked like ours, except she had such bright blue eyes. Avanya was also very gifted in the sciences, another gift she received from her mother. Her mother had told her stories of her life on Krypton and how a person's status in the community was based on their knowledge of the sciences and technology. In fact…" she looked towards Clark, "I believe your mother Lara Lor-Van was an astronaut at one time, before a highly revered scientist destroyed one of their moons while engaging in one of his experiments which shifted Krypton's position in the galaxy. After that incident, the "Science Council,' their government body, decreed that space flight was illegal. Lara moved to the capital city of Kryptonopolis and got an apprenticeship under Jor-El. Tara, not wanting to be constrained under these new laws, left Krypton."

"Wow Clark, it's amazing how closely intertwined your two worlds are" Chloe remarked.

"I'm beginning to realize that" Clark stated.

"Well Serena, to answer your question Michael, Isabel, Liz and I have seen glimpses of Nasedo, one of our protectors, true forms when he died and we used the healing stones to bring him back, as well as when he died and reverted back to his true form and then to dust, so your true form wasn't so much of a shock" Max stated. "I also witnessed Cal, our other protector, change into his true form before he transferred into one of the spacecrafts we found, but the ship was too damaged to fly" Max offered.

"You stated that Nasedo is dead?" Serena asked soberly.

"Yes. He died in my arms. A Skin got to him and fatally injured him" Max said remembering that day outside his bedroom window. "But the only Skin that remains on Earth that I'm aware of is Nicholas, Khivar's right hand man, or I should say boy, I believe we destroyed the other Skins a couple years back when they took us hostage and Tess had reached for some kind of undiscovered power and burnt them to a crisp."

"That sounds a lot like your heat vision Clark" Martha responded.

"That's what I was thinking. I'm able to control it now, but when I first started developing this ability I was torching everything in sight" Clark mused. "I can't imagine what Tess was feeling after that had happened to her, not realizing it may have been her Kryptonian self sneaking out."

"So, where is Cal? Is he dead too?" asked Mira.

"No, unfortunately he's still alive and living the life up in Los Angeles" Max said.

"You sound like you don't like him much" Mira responded.

"I think he's been on this planet too long. He has never really been there to help us out. I know he's kept track of us, but when I learned there was another protector on Earth, I went searching for him. Let's just say the 'Welcome' rug wasn't laid out for me. I had to find out the 'rules' on my own; that he had to follow my orders and that he was unable to harm or kill me. But once I discovered this important piece of information, I had him do things against his will and let's just say I regret what happened and if we can leave him out of this situation since I know he has no notions of going back to Antar, I'd appreciate it" informed Max.

"I think since Serena and I are here, we should be able to train and educate you all without any help from Cal, but if things get to the point were we need some extra help, we may be forced to call upon him" Mira stated.

Max reluctantly agreed and then Isabel spoke up, "This has been bugging me since it was brought to my attention. Did Vilandra really betray her family to Khivar?"

Mira sighed and said, "this is the point where I tell you about the night that the Royal Four were killed, but before I do, I should probably tell you the events that led up to that fateful night. As I said earlier, Lady Ankaa learned that there was a plot to assassinate the Royal family. To save the Royal Bloodline, Lady Ankaa called for a secret meeting among her most trusted advisors and scientists. They devised a plan to extract the essence of the Royal Four and combine them with the DNA of certain humans our scientists had been studying for years. By using the gandarium, a living crystal native to our planets, they were able to link the DNA sequences together. They created two sets of Alien-Hybrids, in case something happened to one of the sets, and sent them to Earth with four Royal Protectors.

While all this was happening, the palace was preparing for the royal wedding between Princess Vilandra and General Rath. Vilandra was betrothed to Rath, as was the custom and everything on the surface showed the union was a good one, but Khivar was secretly having meetings with Vilandra, pulling her into his web. By this time there were some rebellions going on between the planets, mainly due to Khivar's influence. Now, everything I tell you about that night is all second hand, related to me throughout the years by acquaintances that were there when the Royal Four were murdered. It is said that Khivar had convinced Vilandra that he needed a meeting with her brother to try and resolve some of the problems going on between the planets. Zan had banned entrance to Khivar into the palace because he had learned that Khivar was behind most of the unsettlements within the galaxy. Vilandra was just convinced that Khivar wanted to make amends; so on that fateful night she allowed him entry through one of the back gates. She made it all the way into the throne room when Khivar ran a blade through her back, striking her heart. Rath had run into the room, hearing Vilandra's final scream and was held down by Lycus and Chimarus, two of Khivar's followers, as Khivar ran his blade through Rath, as he looked into his dying eyes. By this time the palace was awoken as Zan and Avanya rushed into the room to see Rath and Vilandra's bodies lying on the floor. They were captured and held down as well and Khivar murdered them. I was with Lady Ankaa when we heard the commotion and I followed My Lady into the throne room to see Khivar standing over the bodies of the Royal Four, blood dripping from his blade. My job as a protector was to protect Lady Ankaa, so I pulled her away from the scene and rushed her through the underground tunnels to an awaiting spacecraft. We flew off to one of the furthest planets in our galaxy called Asterie, where we've been in hiding since. So, I don't believe Vilandra was to blame for their demise. I think she thought she was doing what was best for the galaxy. I do believe she had some kind of relationship with Khivar, he was after all a dashing young man, but she was naïve and got entwined in his web of lies and she and her family paid the final price."

"Thank you" Isabel said, "I've always wondered what actually happened. It's nice to know that there are some individuals out there that don't think Vilandra and in a sense I betrayed my family, at least now I can concentrate on ridding the world of Khivar and his followers and maybe the next time Khivar decides to make his presence known, I won't be so influenced by him."

"Has Khivar made contact with you?" Mira asked surprised.

"Oh yeah, he crashed Isabel and Jesse's wedding and followed them on their honeymoon." Kyle said.

Jesse was hearing all this for the first time. Granted, the first night of their honeymoon was definitely strange. In fact, they didn't even consummate their union until the following day. He looked towards Isabel for some answers but Max spoke up.

"Jesse, don't blame Isabel. Yes, Khivar crashed the wedding and honeymoon. This was before you knew about our existence and when we learned that Khivar had crashed the wedding and had a dance with Isabel, Michael and I followed you guys on your honeymoon."

"I remember that. I was wondering what was going on and why you two were there on our honeymoon. I thought you were taking the brother/sister relationship just a bit too far" Jesse responded.

"Well, Khivar took over the body of a bystander and tried to talk Isabel into returning to Antar with him. He wasn't too thrilled to see her getting married and he almost succeeded, but you showed up Jesse and stood up to Khivar. Isabel had to knock you out, but after the confrontation Khivar opened up a portal and proceeded to take Isabel and himself back to Antar, but Isabel pushed him into the portal, separating him from the human body he was using, Isabel said some choice words and then he disappeared."

"Jesse, do you remember that guy named 'Kevin'?" Isabel asked her husband. He nodded yes. "Remembering me telling you that he made me feel uncomfortable, well that was Khivar."

"Now it all makes sense." Jesse said.

"It looks like Khivar's discovered a new mode of transportation," Serena stated. "This is very interesting, definitely something to report back to Lady Ankaa."

"What can you tell us about our mother?" Isabel asked.

"Well, considering I am your mother's protector, I've gotten to know her the best. She is a fair and kind person. She captured the King's heart and I think a lot of her can be seen in both of her children. She is very beautiful and was able to capture the eye of many Antarians, but it was your father that captured her heart. She is also very artistic. She loves listening to music and painting the scenes from her past, as well as what she could see out our cave dwelling. Some nights, she would sit there for hours watching the lightning dance and the thunder roar. She said it was nature's music. It really killed her that night, seeing her children lying there dead on the throne room floor and she vowed that she would never quit searching for you. She left a message on the ship that she sent you in, did you receive it?" asked Mira.

"Yes we did. We found it buried in the desert. It basically called out to us" Max said.

"From the communication we saw she was so beautiful. It doesn't matter if she has an 'alien' body or a human one, she's my, _our_ mother. Why didn't she come with you?" Isabel asked.

"Well, there are a few reasons. First, I think she was afraid that you would be frightened by her true appearance. She used a human form to communicate with you in the orb, but she looks like we did when we entered the Granolith. She wanted us to prepare you for your return to Antar, which includes teaching you about our customs, traits, and heritage so you are ready to take your place as our rightful King." Mira said.

"Do you think the individuals in the Whirlwind Galaxy will accept me or Zan as their King? When Tess returned from Antar she said that they rejected Zan because of his human status and you just said that we are stuck with the bodies we have." Max questioned.

"Well, considering Khivar took over the throne without even calling another summit and since our worlds have been in a constant civil war with each other, having the true King back on the throne might be the one thing to bring peace back to our worlds. Plus, whatever lies Khivar fed Tess; I find it hard to believe the people wouldn't accept Zan. In fact, I heard from one of our spies in the Antarian Palace that Tess or who our spies referred to as Avanya was carrying a babe and was under heavy guards. I understand she and Khivar had an argument and then she escaped with the babe to Earth, which totally enraged Khivar." Serena explained.

"Plus, there's the Prophecy" Mira said, "Which is the other reason Lady Ankaa didn't travel with us. She is going to travel to each of the planets in our galaxy and spread the word of your existence along with the contents of the Prophecy. She is hoping to gain the support of each of these planets, except for Celaeno, and here she'll have to seek out the rebellious groups, which includes individuals that you refer to as 'Skins', and get their support."

"So, since you were able to travel through the Granolith to get here, can we use it to return to Antar and visit our mother?" Isabel asked.

Apprehensive of answering this question, Mira said, "Technically yes. But, I'm under your mother's orders to educate and train you before we return to Antar. Plus, the Granolith is located on Asterie and your mother is probably no where near it at this point."

Succumbing to the realization that Mira was right and they would have to wait to see their mother; Max asked, "So, what are you going to teach us?"

"Well, it looks like most of your knowledge comes from first hand experiences and maybe a little from Nasedo, but we've got a lot to cover. First of all, we will teach you about our worlds and the different customs we have. This will also include learning to read, write and speak our language. We will also concentrate on improving upon your current abilities and possibly discover some new ones." Mira said and then reached into her bag and pulled out a small cylinder that had a silver handprint on it with more glyph writing in its center. She walked over to Michael and handed it to him. "Michael, this belonged to General Rath" Michael took the cylinder and looked it over. It didn't look like much. "Before we left the palace, some of the other Royal Protectors went back to the Royal Four's chamber and acquired some of their personal items and brought them to the ship."

"What exactly is this?" Michael said, still checking out the cylinder piece he had. Maria moved in closer to check it out too. "Why don't you step over here" Mira directed Michael to the center of the room. "Now, place your hand on the silver handprint there."

Michael grasped the cylinder, laying his hand on the silver handprint, and brilliant blue blades extended from each end of the cylinder and magically formed into a continually bladed staff. "What you have there is the weapon of choice of General Rath. He was the only one that could operate the staff, because it only responds to General Rath's signature. I will teach you how to use this weapon and we will work on furthering your knowledge of navigating and warfare tactics. Now if you just lay your hand on the cylinder again and just think of retracting the blades it will listen to your thoughts."

Michael did as he was instructed and closed the blade. There was a wide grin on Michael's face. He finally realized he had a place in the scheme of things that did not simply involve blasting rocks into dust.

Mira reached again into her bag and pulled out a greenish gold slate and turned towards Isabel, "Now, this belonged to Vilandra" Mira said handing the slate to Isabel. Isabel took the slate and ran her hand over the slate. "What is this?" she asked.

"Have you discovered your special talent yet?" Mira questioned.

"Are you talking about dreamwalking?" Isabel asked.

"If that's what you call entering another person's mind, then yes. Well how do you enter these people's minds?

"I have to have a picture of the person and then I run my hand over their picture and if they are asleep I can enter their dreams" Isabel stated.

"Well, all you need to do is envision the person's mind you want to enter and run your hand over the slate." Isabel did as she was told and as she ran her hand over the slate, Jesse's face materialized before them. "Now, touch the picture."

"Will this work, since he's not asleep?" questioned Isabel.

"Try it out and see" Mira suggested. Isabel touched the picture and soon she was inside of Jesse's mind, seeing how in awe he was with what was transpiring in the Kent's living room. She left Jesse's mind and looked at Mira.

"This is amazing! I always thought the subject had to be asleep for me to enter into their dreams. This will be very useful. Thank you."

Mira turned back to her bag and pulled out an amulet. She walked over to Ava and handed it to her. "This amulet belonged to Avanya and it was given to her by her mother Tara. The stone inside of the amulet was taken from a crystal she grew and harvested from her home planet Krypton. It seems when Avanya wore this amulet it enhanced her abilities, in particular her mind warping ability. We're not sure how it would react here with your Kryptonian side, because she was never exposed to a yellow sun, but I suspect it would enhance those abilities too."

Avanya thanked her and put the amulet around her neck. Mira went back to her bag and pulled out a small buckle-like item and handed it to Max. Max looked it over and it was a square shaped object, which had the Royal Antarian seal inlaid in a solid blue background. There was a black strap, which was attached to the sides across the back. He looked up at Mira and asked, "And what does this do?"

"Well, one of your unique gifts is being able to produce a shield. By strapping this to your hand and pointing the Royal Seal in the direction in which you need the shield it will enhance your energy shield without draining you of your personnel resources. It uses the strength of the Royal Seal embedded into it." Max strapped the shield enhancer to his hand and held his hand out and initiated his green shield. "Man, I could've really used this enhancer a couple of days ago" Max stated and then took off the enhancer. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome" Mira said and turning towards Liz and Kyle she stated, "I don't have any unique gifts for you, for we didn't know of your existence until just recently."

"We don't require gifts Mira, but how do Kyle and I fit into your schedule of training?" Liz asked.

"Oh, and don't forget my dad or Zan here" Kyle said.

"Yes, we could never forget about Zan. He will need to learn the same things as the others do. As far as Kyle, Liz and Kyle's dad's training, what specific gifts did they inherit?" Mira asked.

Liz spoke up first, "Well, I'm getting stronger each day and I'm able to do the same things the others can do, such as changing the molecular structure of things, but I've also developed some special gifts as well, such as receiving flashes, or premonitions and instead of sending out an energy blast like the others, green energy surges spring from my body. I also just inherited Tess's ability of mind warping and in the past, with the help of Isabel, I was able to transport myself to New York, where I was able to warn Max of some impeding danger."

"That's impressive, all of those powers, just from Max saving your life. It almost sounds like you're stronger in some ways than the others. Since you are the rightful King's wife, I believe you need to study alongside the rest and work on developing and controlling your newfound abilities." Then Mira turned towards Kyle. "So, what kind of gifts have you developed?"

"Well, I'm a late bloomer. I just recently began to develop some strange alien tendencies. Over the weekend, we found out I was able to freeze time just by yelling 'Stop' and restarting time by saying the word 'Start', but those of us with alien tendencies weren't affected, just humans" informed Kyle.

Mira thought about this for a moment and like a light bulb had turned on, she spoke up excitedly. "This could become very useful indeed" she said. "Your gift isn't just freezing time; you have a special gift indeed. Your gift is basically 'the power of suggestion'."

Kyle looked at her strangely so she continued to explain, "Let's say you're in a sticky situation with a human, all you have to do is think of a suggestion, voice it and it'll happen."

"You mean all I need to do is think about anything I want someone to do and voice my suggestion and a human will respond to my suggestion?"

"Yes, but you need to be careful and not abuse this ability, because your counterparts will keep you honest" she said turning towards the group. "If you'd like, think of a 'nice' suggestion for one of the humans to do and voice it."

Maria and Liz both looked at Kyle simultaneously, who had a big grin on his face, they each knew Kyle all too well and really didn't want to be the object of his test. Kyle thought about it and said, "Chloe, would you please get me a Snapple from the fridge and put some Tabasco sauce in it for me."

As if on cue, Chloe got up from her position on the floor and proceeded to the kitchen to prepare Kyle's Snapple, as Kyle looked over at Maria and Liz and said, "See, I can be nice." Soon Chloe returned to the living room and handed Kyle his drink and sat back down on the floor and came out of her trance.

"That was so cool. You're right Mira that could be a very useful gift. Thanks Chloe." Kyle said holding his drink up to Chloe as if he was toasting her.

"What's he on about Clark?" Chloe questioned.

Clark spoke up, "and the person under the 'power of suggestion' doesn't remember anything either."

"That's right" Mira said.

"Was I the object of Kyle's suggestion?" Chloe asked.

"Yes you were" Kyle said. "I only had you prepare a drink for me." Chloe looked relieved and began to relax back in Clark's lap again.

"Another part of your training will be learning to operate the Granolith and its many uses" Serena said. "I'll be teaching each of you, including the humans in the groups how to use the Granolith, because you never know when you'll need an escape and the Granolith, or at least its chamber is a great place to go. I'll make it accessible to each of you, not just the Royal Family and Clark, but I'll need to program you into the database. I'll also need an assistant to help me out, because even though I can operate it by myself, having another person doing daily analysis with me will make my job easier."

"I'll help you out" Liz volunteered.

"Thank you Liz, I look forward to working with you. Now, when do we want to start training with each of you?" questioned Serena.

"What about my father?" questioned Kyle.

"What kind of abilities has he demonstrated?" Mira asked.

"Well, he hasn't really demonstrated any 'alien' characteristics, but when I froze time back at the Crash Festival he wasn't affected." Kyle said.

"I see, so he's in the beginning stages. Maybe we should wait and see what transpires and we'll monitor his situation and when he starts demonstrating any 'alien' characteristics we'll deal with it then. I think I'll have Serena program him into the Granolith though and teach him how to use it, so he can contact us if he needs anything." Mira suggested.

"That's probably a good thing, because he's a deputy and getting away from work will be hard enough" Kyle said.

"Well, I think we need to get Zan back tonight instead of tomorrow, since he decided to have a growing spurt while we were in Roswell." Max stated, "His adoptive parents will definitely have some questions and I would also like to talk to Lionel Luther, if Martha can set up a meeting, to make the purchase of the Lang property go through smoothly" and turning towards Jesse he said, "and I would like to have you look over any contract to make sure everything is legit, plus this would be a perfect time to introduce you to Mr. Luthor and see if we can get you a job in Metropolis at one of his law firms."

"And I need to get back to Metropolis too." Chloe stated.

"Well, I need to get back to Roswell soon because Jim is picking me up around 2:30 so I can make my shift at the CrashDown by 3:00." Ava stated.

"Okay, it looks like Max, Liz, Zan, Chloe, Jesse and, I'm assuming, Isabel and I will be going to Metropolis" Clark asked of the group at large. Everyone agreed. "So, we can drop Ava off at the cave and make sure she makes it back to Roswell and then we can go to Metropolis. The rest of you are welcome to hang out here on the farm, go into town or whatever you want to do. Now tomorrow, I've made arrangements to be at the 'Fortress' at the break of dawn to start my training with Jor-El until noon, so that's where I'll be. We'll find out later what time I need to pick up Zan to bring him here for his training."

"I need to know when I need to be here for training purposes, so I can work around my work schedule at the CrashDown" stated Ava.

Mira and Serena were sitting back totally confused. What was everyone talking about? They each thought when they set out to train the Royal Four, they would have their full attention, but by the sound of things this wasn't the case. "Um, Max, what are you talking about? Where are you taking Zan and why is Ava leaving to go back to Roswell and what's this training Clark's talking about and how does this fit into what we need to teach you all?" Mira asked.

Max explained, "Well, in order to pass as humans, we've had to fit ourselves into society, which means getting jobs to earn money to pay for bills. Ava has a job back in Roswell and if she just disappears, it'll bring attention to our situation. We have also placed a deposit on the neighboring farm so we have a place to live, instead of imposing on Mrs. Kent's hospitality, so Jesse needs to come with us to talk to a very powerful individual to work out the details of this transaction and possibly get a job in one of his firms. Chloe works for a newspaper company, basically a place that sends out the daily news to all the people. She's our eyes and ears to what's happening in the world around us. Clark has his own training sessions he needs to attend. There's a place known as the Fortress of Solitude, which is a replica of Clark's home planet, and his biological father Jor-El has designed a training program within its confines. Clark needs to attend his training session each morning and then he can go to Metropolis and pick up Zan. When Tess came back to Earth with Zan, she stated that he was all human, which was the reason Antar rejected him, so instead of subjecting him to the alien chaos we lived each day, I gave him up for adoption hoping he would have a chance at living a normal life. Well, we recently found out that Zan is by no means normal and his adoptive family, Bob and Brenda Chambers are aware of our existence. They are also aware of the prophecy involving Zan and have agreed to have him available for training, but he is also their child legally. We've made arrangements so he can attend public school and keep up the front of a normal child with the Chambers during the days and Clark has agreed to pick him up at nights and bring him back here for training purposes and we've also agreed to switch off weekends too. Liz, Maria and Kyle will probably search for jobs in Smallville. Now Michael, Isabel and I will be free to train whenever you need us. I think we can work around everyone's schedule; we just need to take a look at it and go from there."

Mira and Serena thought about it and it made sense. They could work with Michael, Isabel and Max in the mornings and work with Ava, Kyle, Liz and Zan in the evenings and somewhere in there allow Ava and Zan to work with Clark to hone in on their Kryptonian abilities. They voiced their idea and everyone thought that would work out for the best. Martha had slipped off earlier to phone Lionel to make arrangements for the kids to meet with him at his office. Lionel agreed and once they made their final arrangements, the group that was going to Metropolis loaded up in the van, along with Ava and began their trip to Metropolis, making a stop at the Kewatchee Caves to drop off Ava.

Michael, Maria, Kyle, Mira, Serena and Martha stayed on the farm and made themselves comfortable. After all it had been a very enlightening day.


	22. Taking Care of Business

**Chapter 21 – Taking Care of Business**

It didn't take Brady long to retrieve the information on the Chambers and their boy Brett. Lex was again sitting at his desk with a manila folder labeled with the Chambers' name. He opened it up and starting reading about this family. They were a typical Metropolis family living in a middle-class rural neighborhood. Bob Chambers worked at a car dealership and Brenda Chambers was a school teacher at Metropolis Middle School. Reading further down, he noticed that Brett was adopted by the Chambers about three months ago and he was currently six months old. 'So why all the commotion over a six-month old baby' thought Lex. He decided he needed to pay the Chambers a little visit, so he called Brady into his office and had him prepare his car; it was a nice day after all for a drive. Soon, he was on his way to Metropolis.

Meanwhile, in a diner on the outskirts of Fort Ryan, General Sam Lane sat at his normal table waiting for this Special Agent Davis to show up. He lit up another cigar and proceeded to read the Daily Planet, while drinking his cup of coffee. 'I guess they don't teach the FBI anything about being on time' thought Sam. Soon, a tall well-built guy entered the diner dressed in a black business suit. Noticing General Lane was already seated, he made his way over to the table. Standing at the edge of the table, he introduced himself.

"General Lane, I presume" Sam nodded his head. Extending his hand for a handshake, he said "It's a pleasure meeting you" and then he presented his badge. "I'm Special Agent Mike Davis. May I have a seat?" Sam acknowledged the bench seat across from him as Special Agent Davis sat down.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Sam offered but Davis declined.

"Is there some place we could go that would be a little more private? I've got some sensitive information to pass on to you."

"Sure, let me just finish up my cup of coffee and then we can go back to the base and talk in my office." Sam didn't mind making the guy wait; after all he had been waiting for the past hour for him to show up.

Davis didn't seem too happy at all to have to wait for this General to take his time drinking his coffee and smoking his nasty cigar, but he was a General and he was one of a few people in the government that had any experiences with extra-terrestrials. So, he held his tongue and waited until the General was done. They briefly talked about mundane subjects and soon they were on their way back to the base.

Milton Fine however had been keeping himself busy too. He was keeping tabs on Lex Luthor; he had to keep track of his investment. He had Lex Lo-Jacked with all different kinds of Kryptonian devices. One of the good things about coming from a highly advanced society: Earth didn't have the resources to detect any of his little tracking devices and bugs, so whatever Lex was doing, Fine was watching. He noticed that Lex had begun to demonstrate some Kryptonian tendencies and he knew he had to get him to the Fortress, so that he could release General Zod, but he had to be patient and wait for an opportunity to present itself. That was the one thing about these humans; they were very impatient creatures. Fine noticed that Lex was on the move and it looked like he was going to Metropolis. Fine sat back and monitored the screen. Once Lex made it to his final destination, he would go and check it out.

**Back in Roswell**

Ava made her way along the trail and as she was exiting Frazier Woods she saw Jim Valenti sitting in his patrol car. As she got into the passenger seat Jim asked,

"So, how was your trip to Smallville?"

"Very interesting" Ava started. She continued filling Jim in on all the details of Mira and Serena showing up at the Granolith and what they told them about their home planet and what kind of things they would be learning and then she showed him her amulet, that once belonged to Avanya's and essentially her mother. She also told him about how he'll be getting a visit from Serena so she can program him into the Granolith, that way the people in Roswell would have a way to reach someone in Smallville besides Ava if need be. Once they were at the CrashDown, Ava thanked Jim and entered the café and went to the back to begin her shift.

Nicholas, Lonnie and Rath had made their way to Roswell and noticed with disgust the quaint little café where Max liked to hang out with his human friends. It was probably the best place to start looking for the Granolith. They entered the café and sat at one of the bench tables.

Ava was in the back fixing her hair and putting the antennae hairpiece in place. She grabbed her ticket book and a pen. She just heard the bell on the door ring, which announced that another customer had entered the café.

She looked through the window and noticed there were three of them sitting in a booth. She grabbed three glasses of water, three sets of silverware and menus and made her way to the booth. When she got to the table, she began to give her customer's their water, silverware, and menus without taking any notice of her customers, except for the teenage boy that was giving her a flirtatious smile. Then she stood up straight and said,

"Welcome to the CrashDown café. My name is Ava and I will be your waitress today. Is there something I could get you today?"

"Hello Ava, I believe we've met" Lonnie said sarcastically.

Ava looked at the other two patrons and her jaw dropped. Sitting at the table was Lonnie and Rath.

At the Chambers' residence 

Bob was sitting in his living room on the couch. The previous day he had recorded the Metropolis Bulldog football game since he had to work, so now that he had a chance he was all set to just sit down and relax, it had been quite the weekend already. Brenda was in the kitchen baking some cookies for Zan; he should be home tomorrow and chocolate chip was his favorite. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Seeing that Bob was getting into his game, Brenda ran her hands under the faucet, dried them and went to answer the door. 'Who would be stopping in on a Sunday' thought Brenda. She peeked through the eyehole and noticed a young 20 something year old gentlemen with a shiny baldhead. She apprehensively opened the door and said, "Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Hello Mrs. Chambers, my name is Lex Luthor and I was wondering if I could have a word with you and your husband. I heard of your incident at Summerholt and I thought I'd come out here and see how you and your family were doing."

Brenda looked up into Lex's eye wondering where she had heard that name before and then she recalled it and asked, "Are you Lionel Luthor's son?"

"Yes I am. How do you know my father?" Lex asked curiously, all the while looking into the Chambers house. There were pictures here and there of a young baby, who he presumed to be Brett and some other pictures of an older boy, rougher about 3 yrs old, but had the same face as the young baby. 'Curious' he thought.

"Well, it was your father that watched over my husband and me while we were in the hospital. Won't you come in?" Brenda said, opening the door further to allow Lex to enter her house.

While she was ushering Lex into the living room, Fine had noted Lex's position and super sped to the Chambers' address and stood outside the window and using his super hearing listened in on their conversation.

"Honey, Lex Luthor, Lionel's son has come out to see how we're doing" Brenda said, announcing Lex's arrival.

Bob was too far into his game to notice the two people standing behind him. As he was watching the game, the Bulldog's quarterback had the ball and threw a pass to one of his receivers who had caught it and was making a run for the goal line. As he cross the line, Bob jumped up excitedly yelling "TOUCHDOWN".

"The Metropolis Bulldogs are a very good team this year, if you'd like, I can get you some front row tickets on the 50 yard line for the next home game" Lex offered.

"Yeah, thanks and who are you?" Bob asked looking towards his wife and turning the television set down.

"Bob, this is Lex Luthor, Lionel's son. He stopped by to see how we're doing."

'Lex Luthor' thought Bob 'isn't he the one we're supposed to be cautious of?'

"Mr. Luthor" Bob said extending his hand, "nice to meet you. Your father was there when the building exploded on us and he helped us out and got us transported to the hospital."

"So I hear. It looks like you're doing fine though. What did the hospital find out?"

"We're doing fine, just a bit shaken up with the building exploding and all. It was all precautionary," offered Bob as an explanation.

"I see and how is Brett doing?" Lex asked, looking closer at his surroundings.

"Um, he's fine. He's with a relative for the weekend. We don't expect him back until tomorrow" Bob said.

"Well, that's good. I just wanted to see how you were doing. If you need anything, just let me know" Lex said handing them his business card, "and I'll be sending you those tickets," he told Bob.

"Thank you. You really don't need too."

"Nonsense. Anyone my father takes an extreme interest in is just as important to me. Glad to see all is well. I'll let you get back to your game." Lex said turning towards the door and leaving.

Lex got into his car and backed out of the driveway. There were some things he needed to take care of at his office at LuthorCorp. The Chambers were just like any other middle class family, nothing stuck out in his mind, except the pictures. If he didn't know the boy was adopted it wouldn't be bugging him, but the boys looked so similar, almost like brothers or cousins, but that couldn't be the situation. Well, that was one more piece to add to the puzzle. As he was going down the street he passed a royal blue van going in the opposite direction.

Lex hadn't even noticed the van's occupants, but Clark zeroed in on Lex's car.

"I wonder what Lex is doing all the way out here" Clark said.

"What do you mean?" asked Max.

"You just passed him. I wonder if he followed the breadcrumbs and paid the Chambers a visit?" Clark said.

"Well, we'll soon know. We're here." Max said pulling into the driveway.

Fine was about to leave his position on the side of the house, but noticed the new visitors and among them was Kal-El. 'Very Interesting' he thought. He didn't understand why Lex was so interested in this family, but obviously there was more going on then what was on the surface and he was going to find out what. He held his position by the window while the van's occupants exited the vehicle and proceeded up the sidewalk to the door.

Max knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Who could it be now?" Bob questioned, clearly irritated. He had just turned on his game again, just to be interrupted for the second time. He pushed pause on the remote and got up to answer the door. As he opened it, he was amazed to see Max, his son and some of the others standing there.

"Max, we weren't expecting you back until tomorrow, is everything okay?" he asked with concern in his voice. Opening the door further, he allowed his guests to enter the house.

"Everything is fine. We had quite the weekend and thought we would personally come and tell you about it." Max said. "I'd like to introduce you to Jesse, Isabel's husband."

Jessie and Bob exchanged pleasantries as Zan moved his way through the crowd and went up to his father.

"Hey dad, did you miss me?"

"Zan, is that you?" he said, looking down at an older version of his son. Zan nodded as Bob embraced him.

"Bob, who was at the door" Brenda said, but once she had entered the room, she noticed Max, Liz, Clark, Chloe, Isabel and a strange man, along with…her son. "You had another growth spurt I see. Come give your mother a hug" Brenda said holding her arms open, ready to embrace Zan. Zan went up to his mother and gave her a big hug as the rest of the group came into the house. Bob closed the door and looked at Zan.

"And who do we have here?" Brenda asked of Jesse.

"Brenda, this is Isabel's husband Jesse Esteban. He was made aware of our visit to Roswell, so he hopped on the next flight out of Boston and they've been inseparable since then" informed Max.

"Well, welcome to our home" Brenda said.

"When did this happen?" Bob asked Max, pointing to Zan's obvious change.

"It happened this morning around five. Have you ever witnessed one of his growth spurts before? Max asked.

Both Bob and Brenda thought about it and said no. "We would put him to bed in the evening and by the time we came in to wake him the next morning, he had grown and aged a little bit, nothing like this though. He looks to be about ten years old" stated Bob.

"Well, let's just say it was an interesting experience" Max said.

"I didn't feel a thing" Zan said with a wide grin on his face, "too bad I knocked Maria out and threw Michael up against the wall."

"You did what?" asked Brenda, ushering them into the living room, so everyone could be comfortable.

The group relayed to the Chambers of how Zan was in some kind of trance and how a bright blue light was coming from his body. He also mentioned how nobody was able to get close to him without putting themselves into danger, so they left him alone and allowed him to withdraw from his trance. They suggested the same advice to Bob and Brenda in case something like this ever happened again.

Brenda went into the kitchen and retrieved a plate of hot chocolate chip cookies and laid them on the coffee table with a small bottle of Tabasco sauce. "That's the only bottle of Tabasco sauce I had in my cupboards. Next time I go to the store, I'll get a bigger bottle since I'm assuming Zan will probably want to use it more often."

"Thanks mom, they're my favorite!"

"Oh, this hits the spot" Isabel said taking a cookie from the plate.

"Yes, thank you" Liz agreed.

They each took a cookie and then Bob asked, "so, how was your weekend Zan?"

"Oh, it was great!" Zan said. They each took turns explaining all the events that went on in Roswell, including the events that went on at the UFO convention, the Crash Festival, meeting up with the Special Unit and learning more about the prophecy and how Zan fit into the scheme of things. They concluded with telling the Chambers all about Mira and Serena and how Clark was still going to be coming to pick Zan up in the evenings to start with his training.

While the Chambers were being brought up to speed with the alien developments going on in their son's life, Fine was also incorporating all this information into his senses. There was definitely more to this boy. He did recall something in his memory banks about this prophecy, but the details were very vague. Lex had no idea what he had stumbled onto. Typical human, it all goes back to being patient and patience had just paid off for Fine. He continued to observe the conversation.

"Did you all just get a visit from Lex Luthor?" questioned Clark.

"Yeah, you just missed him. He said he stopped by to check up on us" Brenda stated.

"I bet he did" Clark said sarcastically. "What did you tell him?"

"We just told him we met his father the other night, who helped us out after the explosion and that we were sent to the hospital for precautionary purposes" Bob relayed to the group. "He was also interested in how Brett was doing and we told him he was with a relative and not due back until tomorrow. He seemed satisfied and even offered to get me a couple of front row tickets to the next Bulldog's game. Does he really have that much pull?"

"Yeah, and he probably owns the Bulldogs or at least stock in the organization. It wouldn't surprise me. The Luthors own so many companies not just here in Metropolis, but around the world" informed Chloe.

"And neither Lex nor Lionel trusts the other, right?" Bob asked.

"That's about right" Clark said.

"Now Lex's comment makes sense" Bob said, "he mentioned that whatever his father takes an extreme interest in is just as important to him."

"I would be very careful with what you do and say around Lex" Clark said to the group. "I'm also sure you'll be seeing him again, since he's already shown he's interested in Zan here."

"And Lex isn't the only one we need to watch out for. We've got other threats out there too, some we know about and then there are the unknown factors, so just remember to also be aware of your surroundings and who is around you" suggested Max.

'Very good advice' Fine thought from his position by the window. 'Too bad you're not adhering to your own advice. I'm sure we'll be meeting soon.'

"So Max, we need to discuss Zan's education. Originally, we were thinking of putting him in 4th grade, but I don't think that's going to work. What if he has another growth spurt like this last one?" Bob questioned.

"Typically, a ten year old would be in either the 4th or 5th grade, but if he has another growth spurt like he had over the weekend, he could easily pass for an 8th grader" began Brenda. "But the grade we decide to start him off in isn't necessarily based on what age he looks like; it's also based on his intelligence level."

"We already know he's very smart, but how do we determine what his intelligence level is?" Isabel said, smiling at Zan.

"Well, I'm a teacher at Metropolis Middle School and teach 8th grade and personally, I think his intelligence level is beyond a typical 8th grader, but if we want to have him fit in somehow with the other kids, I think we might start him off in 8th grade" Brenda said. "If we agree, I could enroll him in school tomorrow, where they'll want to obviously run an intelligence test on him to ensure he's in the right class and that way if he has anymore growth spurts, I can tell them Zan suffers from a rare progressive aging disease, but he's on some experimental medicine and hopefully it works and he won't have too many more episodes."

"That actually sounds plausible" Liz said, "and it's an added plus that you'll be in the school, in case something happens."

Then Chloe asked, "How is it that Zan is not very old, yet he's able to absorb everything like a book and retain it?"

"At one time, while we were on a mission with Nasedo, he asked us to 'scan' some information. We didn't know what he was talking about, but maybe it comes naturally for Zan. Also, I've never had any problem in school retaining information." Max said.

"Well, I never had any problems either and I know Michael knew what was going on, he just didn't like showing up for class, thought it was a waste of time" Isabel said.

"And it could also be the Kryptonian in him too" suggested Clark. "All I have to do is skim through a book and I literally can memorize everything inside it."

"I never knew that" Chloe said, "No wonder you never had to study for…anything."

Clark smiled up at Chloe and commented, "Yeah, I guess you would say that's one of the perks of being from another world."

"So, now that we know basically why Zan is so intelligent, are we in agreement with putting him in 8th grade at Metropolis Middle School?" questioned Brenda.

"I believe that will work. How do you feel about all this Zan?" Max asked.

"I'm kind of excited and scared at the same time. I've never been around other kids before, so it'll be a change and having to sit in school will definitely be different. What if I start to get bored?" Zan asked.

"Maybe you can enroll in some kind of extra curricular activity such as music, theater or art. Something that won't expose your other talents" suggested Liz, "and as long as it doesn't interfere with your other lessons."

"I'll take a look at what they have to offer tomorrow" Zan said.

"Well, now we need some paperwork for Zan." Brenda said. Pulling some papers out of a binder, Brenda handed them to Max. "I went to the school yesterday and picked up some examples of what transcripts look like and immunization records and I've got Zan's birth certificate, which you will also need to alter."

"I'll need a few blank pieces of paper" Max said. Brenda got up and returned with some paper and handed them to Max. Max looked over the example transcript and decided what he was going to put on Zan's transcript and waved his hand over the white piece of paper transforming it into a notarized readable transcript from the state of Kansas. It stated that Zan's name was Brett Alexander Chambers and had recently been adopted. His biological parents had home schooled him because of his advanced intelligence reflected by all the high marks in the core classes he 'took'. Max also added a comment about Zan being recently diagnosed with a progressive aging disease, along with a note stating that his parents died in a car crash, and since he had no next of kin, he was placed in the foster care system, until his adoption six months ago. The immunization records were easier; he just copied what was on one to Zan's, just changing the dates to reflect the right timeframe. The birth certificate was just as easy, all he had to do here is changed the year of his birth. The birth certificate said Zan's birthday was July 30, so Max made it look like he was 10 years old, so his age reflected what he looked like, but if he aged again, the progressive aging story they documented on his records would back this up. When Max was done, he handed the forged documents to Brenda and asked, "Will these work?"

She looked them over and was satisfied. "Thank you Max."

"Not a problem, but it's getting late and we have a few more stops to make." Turning towards Zan, Max continued "Now you have fun tomorrow in school and be ready for Clark when he comes by to pick you up."

"I will" Zan said, going over to Max and giving him a hug. Max didn't want to let go. It had been hard to let him go the last time, when he had handed him over to be adopted. He knew he would see his son again, but that moment came back to him in a flash, which he shared with Zan. It was of Max holding Zan as a baby and then Max waved his hand over Zan's forehead, imprinting a memory. He handed Zan over to his mother who placed him in the car seat with a UFO rattle, as the van drove away.

Zan released himself from the flash and looked up into his father's eyes and said, "I still have that rattle" and left the room to retrieve his toy.

"What's that all about?" questioned Brenda.

Before anyone could answer, Zan returned with the baby rattle and handed it to his father, "Here, keep this as a token of the bond we share."

"Thank you" Max said, taking the rattle and giving Zan a quick hug. Then he turned towards Brenda and said, "On the day I gave Zan up for adoption, I imprinted him with a memory and when we touched, that memory came back and before we sent Zan away, Liz had gotten him this little UFO rattle from one of the stores in Roswell, which was the one thing we could send with him that day."

"Oh, well now you two have been reunited, we don't have to worry about losing him again. We'll take good care of him, as you will do the same when you have him" assured Brenda.

"That I will" promised Max, "So are we ready to go?" he asked the group. Everybody agreed, said their goodbyes and moved toward the van. Clark pulled out of the driveway, while the Chamber retreated and went back inside their house.

'Very interesting turn of events' thought Milton Fine. Deciding to retreat back to his secret location, Fine left the confines of the window he had been lurking under and returned to his surveillance room and began to monitor Lex again. He was also formulating a plan and this boy was going to be his key.

**Back in Roswell**

"So, did little Miss Avanya miss us?" asked Lonnie sarcastically.

"I believe 'shocked to see you here' is more fitting. What are you doing back in Roswell?" Ava inquired, regaining her composure.

"Wouldn't you like to know, I thought you'd left this dive of a town" commented Rath.

"Yeah, I did for a little while, but couldn't find anything out there, so I thought I'd come back here and see if Max and his friends would help me out, but when I returned I learned they had already left a week earlier, during the graduation ceremony. There was a lot of commotion leading up to their graduation after they blew up Rogers AFB. The Special Unit decided to crash their graduation, but they escaped somehow. The whole thing was in the newspapers and the Special Unit even terrorized the town close to a month later, but I think they've finally realized they've left too. Didn't even tell their parents, isn't that just sad?" related Ava.

"My heart just bleeds for them." Lonnie said.

"Who's the cutie?" Ava said, looking towards Nicholas.

"The name's Nicholas"

"Well hello Nicholas, and as you can see I'm working, so can I get you all anything?" Ava asked.

They were actually feeling pretty hungry, and with the unexpected appearance of Ava, they thought they would see if they could get anymore information out of her. They placed their orders and Ava left them.

Jeff was working the grill and Ava walked up to him and gave him the order and then while he was cooking their meal, Ava filled him in on who was in the café and how they weren't Michael or Isabel and they needed to be very careful not to let anything slip. Jeff suggested she let Nancy know what was going on and to have her call the Evans' house as well as Jim and Amy, so nobody slipped up. After relating the information to Nancy, Ava took their order, which was ready and delivered it to their table.

"So how's working for a living treating you?" mocked Lonnie.

"Oh, I don't know. Beats the rats in the sewer infested place we called home in New York" retorted Ava.

"Wow, I'm impressed. The timid little girl is actually sticking up for herself" Rath commented. "I guess all it takes is us pushing her boyfriend out into traffic."

They had finally crossed the line. Ava still wasn't over Zan. Before coming to Roswell, Zan, her pod mate, was murdered right before her eyes. He refused to meet with the summit, so Rath pushed him in front of a moving truck, killing him. Then they went to Roswell to find the second set of pods. This was her chance to get away from these two and she thought she had succeeded, but now they were here, just as abusive as they were before.

Biting her tongue she politely said, "If you need anything else, just let me know" and she left them with their food. Upon entering the back, the tears that were welling up inside her came flooding down her cheeks. 'How could they be so cruel' she thought.

"So, do you think her story is true?" asked Rath

"I don't know. I guess we can go to the library and check out the newspaper articles she mentioned" suggested Lonnie.

"But, do you think she knows anything about the Granolith?" questioned Rath.

"Probably not, because if she did, don't ya thick she would've already used it to get off this rock?" Lonnie countered. "I know I would've."

"Yeah, but maybe she's too stupid to know how to work it." Rath said.

"Quiet, the both of you" Nicholas stated flatly. "It's actually refreshing seeing you two trying to use your brains, but this isn't the place to be discussing such things."

They both looked at Nicholas with disgust in their eyes, but they each kept their silence.

"Better. Now, I think Lonnie actually has a good idea. Tonight, we'll go to the library and check out the archives and see if Ava's story meshes with the events and we'll each take turns keeping tabs on her. I think we'll get a place here in Roswell, so we'll be closer too." Nicholas said.

They each finished up their entrees and left the exact amount for the food and left the café. Ava went over to the table to clean it up and to take the cash to the register, when it dissolved into dust. 'Figures' was all she thought as she picked up the dirty dishes and took them to the back.

**Fort Ryan Army Base**

General Lane, accompanied by Special Agent Mike Davis had finally made it back to the army base and they were standing outside Gen. Lane's office. There weren't many people working on the base today, since it was a Sunday afternoon. Sam inserted the key and opened the door to his office and offered a chair to the Special Agent, and then he closed the door behind him and placed his hat and coat up on the rack and sat in his overstuffed office chair.

"Is this room secured General?" asked Davis.

"As secured as you'll ever get" replied Lane, "so what's this thing about a virus?"

"Well, actually the virus incident has been…secured. In fact, the whole lab was destroyed. No, there's another reason that we are meeting today." Davis began, but then reached into his briefcase and pulled out a binder and some VCR tapes.

"What I'm about to show you is highly classified. I understand that in the past year you've had some dealings with…let's say extra-terrestrials."

Sam eyes got a little wide and reached into his box of cigars and pull one out and clipped off the end and lit it.

"Well, I guess you could say that. It's been about a year and a half ago, in May, when the second meteor shower hit Smallville. My unit was placed in charge of the evacuation efforts of the town and the local law enforcement agency responded to a call of an unidentified black ship that landed in one of the local fields. The few survivors stated that two individuals mystically appeared and were looking for some guy named Kal-El. They spoke briefly to a local girl named Lana Lang, but when nobody was able to help them, they became aggressive as did the local law enforcement. The eyewitnesses said the two individuals attacked them just by shooting laser beams out of their eyes, taking out their whole unit. The young woman was one of the survivors, as were a few officers, but now they've been admitted into our local psychiatric hospital. The two individuals left the scene in a flash and later were seen at the Smallville Medical Center, where they raised some more havoc and it all ended at the Luthor Mansion. When we went back to collect the ship, it wasn't there and all that was in its place was its impression. So, that's my encounter with ET. So, do you want to send me to the loony bin too, is that why you're here?"

"No, actually I here to offer you a job, a position working with the FBI. You would be in charge of our Special Unit."

"Intriguing, but what exactly is this Special Unit thing you're talking about."

"Basically, we investigate alien encounters."

Sam Lane couldn't help himself. He started laughing uncontrollably. When he was finally able to make a coherent statement, he asked,

"So, have you had any luck in this field of study?"

"This is no laughing matter sir. You'd be amazed at all the alien encounters our unit has personally had. I've got records and evidence of proof that aliens actually exist among us."

Intrigued, Lane put out his cigar and sat up straight at his desk, "So, why do you want me?"

"Well, our last unit commander, Colonel Stevens last left to infiltrate some aliens we located in Roswell, New Mexico" before he could finish his sentence Sam was laughing again.

"You mean there is some truth to the fact that little green guys actually landed here back in the 1947 crash, and that wasn't a hoax?" questioned Lane.

"Yes, now if you'd let me finish. When we recently checked in with Colonel Stevens, he said their unit had just returned from maneuvers and he had no idea what his main objective was. We figure he was abducted and the aliens planted some new information in his and his men's mind."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Lane began to feel a little uneasy, because this guy wasn't wavering from his story and actually believed what he was telling him.

"Show me this evidence you're talking about" Lane said.

Davis pulled out his binder and showed Lane everything he had on Max, Isabel, Michael, Tess, Liz and all the pictures of dead bodies of people that were killed; most of them with a silver handprint on them, dating back into the 1950's. After Sam went through the overflowing binder he sat it on his desk and settled into deep thought.

"I've got more" Davis said holding up the tapes, "can I use your VCR?"

"Sure" Lane said, directing him over to the television console with a VCR machine attached.

"Okay, this first video was taken when we had the subject 'Max Evans' detained." Davis showed Lane a video of a teenage boy that was placed in a white room and subjected to many brutal tests, but he didn't notice anything alien about the tape. "Okay, it looks like all you guys like to do is torture young teenagers."

"The 'teenager' in question is an alien, and he was on some medication, which hindered him from using his alien abilities. Let me show you the other tapes before you make any judgments." Lane nodded as Davis stuck another tape in the machine and pressed play.

Now he was looking a young woman named Isabel who had objects flying around her and with a wave of her hand the item look like they returned to their normal places.

"Now, that was quite the magic show" Lane said.

"The girl in question is Max Evans' sister, Isabel. Okay, this next video is quite graphic, but you need to see what these aliens are capable of." Davis stuck in the next video.

Lane was looking at what he assumed to be a bio-hazard containment center. Everyone was wearing white bio-hazardous suits and in the middle of the sectioned off room was a jagged cone-like shaped object. Stopping the tape, Lane asked, "What is that?"

"That is one of their spaceships. Continue watching the footage." Lane pushed the play button.

Next, it looked like someone had hit a button or something and it sounded like the spaceship had hissed and then there was a baby lying on a blue blanket. Lane looked at Davis who pointed back at the screen. The next scene was indescribable. A petite blond woman emerged and just by lifting her hand, she was able to kill all the technicians in her way. Some were sent backwards against the walls, others looked like their heads had exploded. It was a very gruesome sight. The final scene was of this young woman collecting the baby and disappearing.

"Wow, now that was graphic. I'm been in a few engagements in my time, but what that young lady did was…sick."

Davis nodded and stuck the next tape in. This one was of Rogers AFB at night. It was pretty quiet until the sirens began to go off, and then the camera zoomed in on the petite young woman again. She walked to the center of the base, this time without the baby. Bullets were ricocheting off of her and hitting anything nearby, she was using some kind of laser beam from her eyes to blow up vehicles and tanks in her way and then she stopped in the center of the base and pulled out a small device and turned the dial. A moment later the base exploded and took out everything within a close proximity of the young woman.

"That little lady took out a whole base?" Lane said, watching the footage again. "What is that device she's holding?"

"I don't know. It's not from this world. Our scientists have been studying this footage trying to decipher everything and can't find any answers."

"What happened to the baby?"

"That is yet another mystery. It was reported that at one of our roadblocks, the woman, the baby, Max Evans and Michael Guerrin were seen together, but they escaped."

"It seems like you have a real problem holding onto these teenagers and they keep slipping through your hands. So, anymore tapes for me to watch?"

"Just one more" Davis said, placing the last tape in the VCR. "This was the graduation commencement address. We were ordered to take down the subjects at graduation, but not all the subjects were there, so we were waiting. I don't know how the aliens found out about our plans, but look there. Max gets up from his seat and walks up to the podium and says something to the guest speaker. The speaker leaves in a hurry, looks like he's been frightened. Max reaches down on the side there and all of a sudden the lights go out. He gives a little speech and we lose our other targets. Just when we get the clear to take out Max, here comes Michael on a motorcycle and picks up Max and they leave. We followed them the best that we could, but it's like they up and disappeared."

Lane sat back, absorbing all of this. "So, what you want me to do is to be in charge of this group that goes out looking for these aliens, right?"

"Yes"

"Will I have to transfer to Roswell, because I've gotten used to living here and my daughter lives in Smallville and my niece lives in Metropolis and I like being close to each of them, so I can keep an eye on them."

"No, actually you can still remain here at Fort Ryan and carry on with your normal duties, but whenever the aliens resurface, we'll need you to go wherever we've located them and carry out the capture and interrogation." Davis answered.

"But, what about the Smallville aliens? I didn't see anything in your folder that represented the creatures that tore apart our little town."

"I don't have any information pertaining to the Smallville incident in my files, but I can check back with the home office and see what they have and forward those records to you, if you choose to accept this position."

Lane sat back briefly, contemplated the situation and then said. "Thank you for the offer. This is something that'll have to think about, because I am getting close to retirement and I don't want to go out into my retirement with a reputation of looking for little green guys. Granted, I think you have some real credible evidence proving the existence of aliens, but this is such a large leap for a man in my position to take. Give me at least a week to think this over and then I'll give you an answer."

"Fair enough" Davis said. "I know it's a tough decision to make, but I know aliens exist. I've personally seen these guys in action and it frightens me to see what they are capable of doing. I was apprehensive when I joined the unit too, but I wanted to make sure my family, my children will be able to grow up in a world safe from these predators."

"One question though. Are all the aliens you've encountered bad?" Lane asked.

"From what I've seen, yes." Davis said.

"Well, like I said. I'll think about it and give you my answer in a week" Lane said.

"I'll be waiting for your call" Davis said. "Would you be kind enough to take me back to my vehicle?"

"Sure" Lane said, closing up his office and leading Davis back to his car.

This was clearly not what he was expecting when he agreed to meet with this Special Agent. He had a lot to think about in the coming week. He started his car and drove Special Agent Davis back to the diner.

**LuthorCorp**

Lex pulled into the underground parking lot of LuthorCorp and parked his car in his spot, next to his private elevator and got into the elevator and proceeded to go up to the top floor. When the doors opened, to the right was his office, but he wanted to have some words with his father, so he turned left and walked through the large glass doors.

"Ah, Lex. To what do I owe this visit, on such a beautiful Sunday afternoon?" Lionel greeted his son.

"I'm fine father, but I recently learned you had a very interesting weekend too" Lex responded.

"Whatever do you mean, Lex?"

"Don't play dumb with me father. I just got done visiting with a couple that said you helped them out at the Summerholt Institute the other day."

"The building was literally falling down on us son. I was at the Institute with Senator Kent when the wall exploded out, probably from some kind of experiment that went badly. The young couple was knocked unconscious, so I called an ambulance and decided to follow them to the hospital and stayed with them until I knew they were safe. There was no alternative motive involved; I was just being a concerned citizen helping out my fallen brethren." Lionel explained.

"What's going on with their boy, Brett?" Lex asked bluntly.

"From what I understand, he was in the back with his doctor and wasn't affected. Some relatives of his came and picked him up for the weekend, or at least until they were back home" Lionel stated.

"But, why was he there in the first place?"

"I don't know son. What is this all about anyways? Do you have a new obsession I'm unaware of?"

"It's nothing" Lex said and turned and walked out of his father's office into his. His father was hiding something; he knew it, but what? It was all very aggravating. He wrote down on a piece of paper what he knew. He wrote down Doctor Whitmore's phone call, the boy in question, the exploding building, Clark Kent showing up later on and taking the boy's files, the Chambers and his father. It all came back to the boy. He would have to find out more about this baby. Who was he and who were his biological parents?

Putting aside his questions, Lex finished up on some other business and called his contacts to see if they had anything on Milton Fine, which they had nothing to report and he closed up his office and left for Smallville.

In the meantime, Clark pulled into the Daily Planet parking lot and walked Chloe to her car. "I was actually thinking of going in and seeing if there was anything new on my desk, but I think I'll just head home, take a long shower and go to bed early."

"Well, maybe I might stop by later on to say good night personally." Clark said with one of his charming smiles and then apprehensively asked, "Do you think Lana will be around?"

"I really don't know what Lana's been up too. I was with you all weekend, remember" Chloe said.

"I know" he leaned over and gave Chloe a passionate kiss and then he said, "and that's something to remember me by, until I return."

"I'll be waiting" Chloe said, getting into her vehicle. Clark leaned inside her car and gave her another kiss and allowed her to back out and drive away. Clark got back inside the van and drove to LuthorCorp

Once they were inside the parking garage, he parked next to the private elevators and they each made their way up to the top floor, exiting the elevator, the sight of the offices amazed Isabel, Jesse and Liz. "Lionel's office is over here" Clark said going to the left and entering Lionel's office.

"Clark, it's so good to see you again. Why don't you and your friends have a seat" offered Lionel.

"Thank you" Clark said as they each took a seat in the expensive black leather furniture.

"Lionel, I believe some introductions are in order" Clark said. "You've already met Max, and this is his sister Isabel and her husband Jesse."

"Nice to meet each of you" Lionel said and then he turned to Clark. "I've been a very patient man Clark, so do you want to explain to me what's going on?"

"Just a second" Clark said, scanning the room using his x-ray vision to ensure the room was free of prying eyes and ears. He then turned his attention back to Lionel. "I wanted to make sure we were alone. What do you want to know?"

"Well, first of all, what exactly happened on Friday at the Summerholt Institute, as well as what's going on with that young boy. Lex just stopped by and he's been questioning me about him too. I can't protect you from him if I don't know what's going on."

Clark looked towards Max and said, "I told you it was totally up to you, because it's not my place to say anything."

Max looked toward Isabel with a knowing look that he was going to let another person into the 'I know an alien club', but he also had a very uneasy feeling about it, but since this guy had kept Clark's secret for over a year he thought they should trust him. He did after all take care of the Chambers, offered them the helicopter twice and warned them of Lex's impending inquire. Isabel nodded her head in agreement and Max turned toward Lionel and said,

"As you know, I'm Max Evans and I am Brett's biological father. It was brought to my attention that my son was brought to this Institute for some testing and things didn't go as planned for the physicians. You see…" Max paused for a second, "I'm an alien hybrid, as is my sister here and Michael, who you've already met. We come from a planet called Antar, and we were genetically engineered with Antarian DNA and human DNA. I had a relationship with another hybrid who has died and the result was Zan, or Brett as you know him. Anyways, when the Institute tested him, they probably noticed that most of the tests came back normal except for his blood work, which would be a little green. Zan didn't like being tested on and that's when he blasted his way out. He didn't realize what he was doing and we've talked to his adoptive parents and they are aware of his special situation and we are working together to help him control his developing abilities. We are also on the run from the Special Unit of the FBI, so we've been trying to stay under the radar and we are putting our lives in your hands and hope that you're able to keep this information to yourself, just like you've done for Clark in the past."

Max finished up his speech and Lionel sat back and thought about what he had just been told.

"Well, I was expecting to hear a strange explanation, maybe something dealing with a meteor infected person, but never this. Wow. I'm at a loss for words. Finding out about Clark's existence was interesting, but learning there's another whole world out there, it just boggles the mind." Lionel said.

"What is a meteor freak?" Jesse asked.

"When Krypton exploded the remnants were infected by radiation and each time when Smallville and it's surrounding areas were hit by the meteor showers, those meteor rocks or what some of us call Kryptonite landed all over the place. We are learning that some people that were out in each of the meteor showers have somehow been infected and in some cases develop some kind of ability. These people we refer to affectionately as meteor freaks. Ask Chloe about her Wall of Weird and she'll be able to show you some examples" explained Clark.

"So Clark, how do the rocks affect you? Are you a meteor freak too? Isabel said with a smile on her face.

Laughing, Clark said, "No, I'm not a meteor freak, just an alien from another planet, just like you. I am however allergic to the meteor rocks and I have a different reaction, depending on what color they are."

"They come in colors?" Max asked.

"Yeah. Keep me away from the Green Kryptonite. Unfortunately, this is the kind that is the easiest to find and what our meteor freaks have been infected with. It drains me of all my abilities and if I'm exposed to it too long, I could die. The Red Kryptonite essentially allows the bad Clark in me to come out and play. I speak my mind and don't hold back. There's also Black Kryptonite, which splits me into Kal-El and Clark Kent and finally Silver Kryptonite, which basically make me insane. My greatest fears come before me, when I'm infected with Silver-K" explained Clark.

"I'm sorry Clark, I didn't realize they had that much of an affect on you" Isabel said.

"It's no problem, it's a good thing to know" Clark said and then turning towards Lionel he asked, "so how are you doing with all this new information?"

"I'm fine and yes, I'll keep your secret, just like I've kept Clark's. Is there anything else I should know?" asked Lionel.

"I think we'll leave it at that" Max said, "I don't want to tell you too much so you'll have some plausible deniability."

"I understand, and if you need anything just let me know" offered Lionel.

"Well, speaking of that, that was the other reason we requested to meet with you" Max said. "We recently placed a deposit on the property that belongs to a Nell Potter and were wondering since you own the realty company we're going through if there was any way we could push the sale through as quickly as possible, so we can give Mrs. Kent her house and farm back. Also, we need to make sure that any outside agency, such as the Special Unit, doesn't find out about our new acquisition. We would really like to lay down some roots instead of being on the run all the time."

"Done. I'll call the agency tomorrow and take care of all the arrangements. You'll be able to move in tomorrow. Is there anything else?" questioned Lionel.

"Just one more thing Sir" Jesse said. "I'm a lawyer by trade and work for a firm out of Boston, but I've just been reunited with my wife and was wondering if there were any open positions in any of your law firms I could apply for?"

"Consider it done. I'm sure I could use another good lawyer on my staff. You can work out of your home and when I need you, I'll send for you. Are we in agreement?" Lionel asked.

"Yes sir, and may I ask how much I'll be paid?" Jesse inquired.

"How much were you making in Boston?"

"$350 a year" responded Jesse.

"Then I'll match it. Do you need your stuff packed up and moved from Boston too?" Lionel asked.

"If it can be done discreetly, then yes that would be great." Jesse said. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome" Lionel turned towards Clark and asked are we done, or is there anything else I need to know about?"

"I believe we've taken care of everything we needed too. Thank you for seeing us." Clark said.

"Anything for you and your mother Clark, give her my regards"

"I will." Clark, along with the others got up and said their goodbye and left by the elevator and loaded up the van for their trip back to Smallville.

**I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone that has PM or left feedback, it really does feed the soul and helps me in developing this story. Also I would like to thank my Beta's Lauren, TessHardingEvans, and ChloeSullivanfan for all their help in keeping me honest and true. I hope you continue to enjoy my 'little' adventure here, because things are just about to get interesting :)**


	23. Training Sessions Begin

**Chapter 22- Training Sessions Begin**

Back on the farm in Smallville, Michael and Maria decided to take a little walk down the country road. Michael thought it would be nice to show her the new house they had just put a deposit on. Hand in hand they walked and talked. The air was crisp and the sun was setting across the open fields. Soon, they had reached the house and Maria instantly fell in love with it. When they reached the door, Michael laid his hands on the door and opened the lock and lifted Maria up and walked her over the threshold.

"Wow Spaceboy, I never would've expected you to be so 'romantic'. What's going on?"

"Just wanted to show you the place personally," he said with a smile on his face as he set her back down on the floor. He showed her each of the rooms and then he showed her the room he was claiming. He set the backpack he had brought along down and pulled out a blanket and laid it down in the middle of the room. By touching the corner of it he transformed it into a queen size bed. He pulled out a couple of candles and lit them and then he lifted Maria onto the bed and lay down next to her. Gentle he began to kiss her neck, as he began to undress her. She reciprocated the offer and soon they were passionately making love.

Kyle decided to hang out at the house while Martha started preparing dinner for everyone. She had just received a phone call from Clark saying they were on their way back and everything went well. Mira and Serena were very interested in everything Martha was doing and even tried to help out. Martha had to take some time out to teach them what potatoes and carrots were and then she showed them how to peel them. She also stuck a large roast in the oven and was in the process of making some fresh bread, when Lois came in through the back door.

"Hello Mrs. Kent"

"Well, Hello Lois and how are you today?" Martha said, continuing to kneed the dough for her bread.

"Oh, I was just out and about and since there's nothing going on in Smallville, I thought I'd come by and say hi"

"Well, you're always welcome, you know that" Martha said, setting the dough in a bowl and placing a towel over it.

Kyle heard a new voice in the kitchen and decided to investigate it. Walking in, he noticed Clark's friend Lois was there. He hadn't really taken notice of her before, but she was really hot. He sat down at the counter and looked over towards this beautiful woman. Maybe he would have a shot with her, since Jesse decided to come back to claim Isabel again.

"Looks like you still have some guests Mrs. Kent" Lois said looking at the two women and the attractive young guy.

"Yeah, some friends of ours were looking at purchasing the Lang property next door and until the acquisition goes through, we've opened up our home to them. I've lost count as to how many extra guests I've got tonight, do you know Kyle?"

Kyle thought about it and said, "Nine extra bodies tonight Mrs. Kent, since Chloe and Zan went back to Metropolis"

"Wow, where are you putting them all?" Lois inquired.

"Here and there and out in the barn" Kyle answered her.

Lois went up to the two strange women who were still trying to peel the potatoes and carrots and said, "Hi, the name is Lois Lane"

"I'm sorry Lois" Martha said going over to the counter, "that was very rude of me. This is Mira and Serena."

"Nice to meet you Lois" Mira and Serena both said.

"It looks like you two are just as useful as I am in the kitchen" Lois commented on their attempts at peeling. "Don't get me wrong, you're doing a far better job than I could do" and then she turned to Kyle. "So, why are you moving to a dinky little town like this?"

Kyle raised his eyebrow and said, "Well, I guess I wanted to settle down a little bit. Been on the road for a while after high school and thought it would be nice to get a job and Smallville doesn't look too bad. Plus, it's close to Metropolis."

"True and where are you from?"

"Roswell, New Mexico" Kyle said.

"Wow, isn't that the place the little green men crash back in the 50's or something?" Lois asked, as Mira and Serena looked up from their vegetables. It was interesting to hear what humans thought of individuals from other worlds. Martha even lifted her head to hear Kyle's explanation.

"Well, it's known as the 'Alien Capital of the World'. They have a UFO museum and each year they hold a UFO convention and a Crash Festival to commemorate the Crash that supposedly happened back in 1947. Liz, Michael and Maria, who will back soon, worked at a place called the CrashDown café, which is an alien themed café," informed Kyle.

"So, have you ever met an alien?" Lois said, totally intrigued with this whole talk about aliens and such. Plus this guy was pretty cute.

"I don't know. Do you know what to look for if an alien comes knocking on your door?" Kyle countered.

"Well, before last year the only representation I've ever seen was what the movies had shown me. I pictured them being green, three feet tall, big heads with black teardrop eyes and long skinny arms. Oh, and don't forget the antennas" commented Lois.

Mira and Serena couldn't help it and began to laugh and then Kyle asked, "What changed your mind?"

"Well, during the last meteor shower these two people, a man and a woman, showed up at the Smallville Medical Center looking for someone named Kal-El. Well, one of them had Mr. Kent held up by the throat and I went to intercede and the woman just threw him down the hall with no effort and lifted me off the ground and proceeded to crush my larynx. I couldn't talk for a week after that. Anyways, these 'aliens' looked just like us, but they had extraordinary super human strength. Plus, their fashion style was way off too."

"Wow, a real alien encounter. So has anyone else had an alien encounter like yours?" Kyle asked.

"Well, my friend Lana Lang said she saw their ship and she was the one that led Mr. and Mrs. Universe away from Smallville Medical Center" Lois stated.

"How did she do that?" asked Kyle.

"Well, she told them she knew who this Kal-El guy was and that he was at the Luthor mansion" stated Lois.

"Did she really know who this person was?" Mira asked, curious at this little question and answering period.

"I don't think she did. I think she just wanted to get them away from all the patients at the medical center."

Just as Lois had finished up her tale, Maria and Michael walked in the back door a liitle flushed. "Dinner smells delicious Mrs. Kent" Michael said.

"Thank you. Oh and Michael, Maria this is Lois" Martha said.

"Hey" Maria said, "So, what are you two talking about?"

"Alien encounters" Lois said.

"Oh" and then she looked towards Kyle.

"Yeah, Lois was wondering where we were from, so I told her Roswell and she wanted to know if I had ever met an alien, but it turns out she's actually had an alien encounter and she was just telling us about it" Kyle explained.

"So, I'm assuming you two are from Roswell too" assumed Lois.

"Yeah" Maria said, "born and raised." Michael didn't say anything and just let Lois assumed the same for him.

Martha finally placed the bread in the oven and cut and placed the potatoes and carrots alongside the roast in the oven. Just as she was closing the oven door, the back door opened again and in filed Max, Liz, Clark, Isabel and Jesse. Clark noticed Lois was sitting up at the counter talking with Kyle and went over to the counter to join them.

"Hey Smallville, what's up?"

"Not much, just took Chloe back home and you?" Clark said, taking a cookie from a plate in the center of the counter and eating it.

"Not much, just talking with Kyle here about alien encounters."

Max looked over at Kyle, searching for an explanation.

"Sounds like an interesting topic, what brought on this subject?" Clark asked, taking another cookie and offering the plate to Kyle.

"Well, your friends are from the 'Alien Capital' and I was just wondering if they ever met an alien. I had to tell them about my encounter with Super Ken and Barbie and how they were looking for someone named Kal-El. I wonder what happened to those two. Anyhow, I know I should know who some of you are, but I'm really bad with names."

Clark took this opportunity to introduce the group again to Lois. They carried on with their conversation and soon dinner was ready. The girls set the table and everyone sat down. Mira and Serena were lost as to what they should do. Liz sat next to Mira and Isabel sat next to Serena, as the group kept Lois' attention, Liz and Isabel helped Mira and Serena with their food. They soon were able to pick up on things and by the end of dinner they were more comfortable. When everyone was done, Martha picked up the plates and pulled out four homemade pies and began to pass out slices of pie for everyone, when there was another knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" inquired Martha.

"I'll get it" Clark said and got up and answered the door. When he opened the door he was shocked. Standing before him was Pete.

"Pete, I can't believe my eyes!" exclaimed Clark, pulling Pete into a bear hug.

"Nice to know I was missed" Pete said. "Do I smell pie?"

"Yeah, mom just made four, come on in" Clark said.

"Man, I didn't know you had so many people over" Pete said.

"Pete!" Martha said, going over to Pete and giving him a motherly hug, "what brings you to Smallville?"

"I'm in town visiting my dad and thought I'd come over and visit with Clark here." Pete looked around the room at all the unfamiliar faces and then looked at Clark.

"Everyone, this is my best friend Pete Ross. Pete this is…" Clark continued on with his introductions and made a place for him at the table.

"So how's Wichita treating you?" Clark asked.

"Not bad. Of course lately I've been approached by some not so friendly people" Pete said giving Clark a knowing look, "so I thought I'd get away from the situation, which is the reason I decided to visit my father for awhile."

"I understand" Clark said. "So, how long are you going to be staying?"

"I don't know, let's see how things go. So, what's been going on with you? The last thing I heard is that you and Lana were finally an item."

"Well, Lana and Clark were snuggle bunnies for awhile, but something happened between the two and now she's with Lex," offered Lois.

"No way!" exclaimed Pete. "What did you do to turn her in Lex's direction?"

All eyes were on Clark and all he wanted was for the conversation to go in a different direction so he whispered to Pete, "This is something I'd rather discuss with you later."

"Okay, but it better be good to give up on the one thing you were pining over since we were in grade school," responded Pete.

Soon, everyone was done with their dessert and Lois decided it was time to leave, so she bid everyone farewell and Kyle walked her out to her car. In the process, he asked her for her phone number and out for coffee sometime, since he remembered she liked her coffee from the other morning.

Once Lois was gone, all pretenses left. Everyone was sitting in the living room again, engaged in their own conversations about moving into their new house the following day and Jesse's new job offer.

"Pete, I'm sorry I wasn't able to talk before, but I didn't want Lois to know what really happened between me and Lana" Clark began. As if on cue, everyone's attention turned to Clark. He looked around the room and finally decided to tell the group what had happened. He knew it was a question burning in the back of their minds, even though they had never met this girl. Only Michael was aware of the pain Clark was enduring.

Clark began, "As Pete said, since I was about seven years old, I've had a crush on Lana Lang. During high school we became very close friends, but it wasn't until after we graduated that we became closer." Turning towards Pete, he said aloud, "During the meteor shower, I was forced to find these three crystals which formed this awesome place I call my 'Fortress of Solitude'. Jor-El decided that was the time to start my training and…"

"Hold on" interrupted Pete, "Am I right in assuming these people are aware of your…secret?" Clark nodded. "Everyone?" Pete said looking around the room at all the people. Clark nodded again.

"Pete, in all fairness to Clark, we've also got secrets of our own" offered Max, "but I'd like Clark to finish his story first."

Clark continuing telling everyone about how close he and Lana had gotten and how he had told her his secret and proposed to her in the "Fortress' and then it was all taken away from him because of the deal he made with Jor-El. He went into detail of the night he lost the two things he loved the most. His father and Lana Lang and how he watched her run into the arms of Lex Luthor.

"Man, that's rough" Pete said.

"Yeah, but recently Chloe and I have finally started to pair up" Clark announced.

"You finally took the blinders off Clark. I'm proud of you! Chloe's been into you forever, it seems" Pete said.

"Yeah, I guess I did. So, what's this about someone giving you some problems?" Clark asked.

"Well, you know right before I left Smallville how I was roughed up by that dirty FBI agent." Clark nodded, "well it seems his buddies have decided to look me up again. I've been approached by a different group of FBI agents asking me not about you but what I know about some other aliens." Then he looked around the room and it was like a light bulb had just come on in his head. "He was looking for you all" Pete stated.

"Maxwell, this isn't good. Why would the Special Unit be asking people like Pete about us? We've never stepped foot into the state of Kansas until last Friday" Michael said.

"I don't know" Max thought out loud. "Maybe since we've been on the run, the Special Unit has lost our trail and they are desperately looking at other options. Maybe they think we were associated with whatever was going on in Smallville, during this last meteor shower."

"So, you really are aliens" Pete said.

Max looked over at Pete and then at Clark. "Yeah" Max relented.

"Are you also from Krypton?" asked Pete.

"No, we're from a planet called Antar and we're not all aliens. Isabel, Michael and I are alien-hybrids, Mira and Serena are Antarians and Kyle and Liz were changed by me and I guess are considered alien-hybrids too. Maria and Jesse are human."

"What did these Special Agents want?" Michael asked.

"They basically roughed me up and kept asking what my relationship to you all was. I kept telling them I had no idea who you were, which was the truth. At first they didn't believe me, but eventually they let me go. I decided that would be a good time to visit my father and to give Clark here a call and warn him about these guys and to let him know he wasn't alone, but it looks like you found each other. Now, I need to know what I should do now. I don't want to be subjected to their abuse again, it wasn't any fun and that's when I didn't even know you."

"I think you should stay here Pete," suggested Martha, "that way Clark and his friends can protect you, for the time being."

"I agree with mom," Clark said, "and after tomorrow, you can stay in the guest room."

"Are you sure Clark?"

"You're my best friend. I never wanted you to have to deal with this. I knew when I told you my secret so many years ago, I was putting you in danger and my responsibility to you is to protect you now" stated Clark.

"Well, it's getting late and I believe Mira and Serena want to start their training sessions tomorrow, so I think I'm going to go to bed" Isabel said. "Are you going to be joining me Maria?"

"Nah, I'll let Jesse join you, I'll sleep on the couch here with Spaceboy and the other boys" Maria said.

"Thanks Maria. Jesse, do you want to join me?" Isabel asked. Jesse agreed and followed Isabel up the stairs.

"Well, Liz and I will retreat out to the barn. Hope everyone has a good night's sleep" Max said took Liz's hand and moved towards the back door.

"I agree, it's been a long night. Mira and Serena, if you'd like to follow me I've set you up in Clark's room." Mira and Serena followed her up the stairs and soon were out of sight.

"Well, I've got my bed" Kyle said, preparing his couch.

"Maria and I will take the pull out," Michael said pulling out the bed.

"I'll take this one" Pete said. "Where are you going to sleep Clark?"

"He'll probably be floating above us," commented Michael, "so beware of an early wake-up call."

Pete looked up at Clark and smiled, "Still sleep floating Clark?"

"I guess so. I'll just find a place later because I told Chloe I'd stop in tonight, so I'll be back later on" responded Clark.

"Yeah right, go and have a good time," Kyle said with a big grin on his face.

Everyone got comfortable and Clark sped away to Chloe's apartment. He made sure she was alone and then he knocked on her door.

Chloe had just given up on Clark and had just turned out the lights, when she heard the knock at the door. She got up out of her bed and put on her robe and answered the door.

"You made it" Chloe said as Clark presented her with a single rose he had picked up and leaned over and kissed her. "A lot has happened tonight, including a visit from Pete" Clark said coming into Chloe's room.

"Pete's back?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I guess this Special Unit that's after Max and company decided to start questioning Pete. So, he's going to be staying out at my place for a while."

"Well, you're here with me" Chloe said kissing Clark passionately and then moving over to her bed, offering Clark a place on it.

"Chloe, you know about my 'situation' and I don't want to rush into anything. The last thing I want to do is to…hurt you" Clark said, somewhat embarrassed.

"I understand, and we don't have to do anything until you're ready. All I want you to do is hold me, can you do that?"

"I think that can be arranged" Clark said. Chloe pulled off her robe. All she was wearing was a dorm room t-shirt and a pair of panties. Clark stripped down to his boxers and got in bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her as she turned out the lights. Finally, everyone was able to get a good night sleep.

The next morning, Clark and Chloe woke up from the annoying sound coming from Chloe's alarm clock. Without hesitation, Clark reached over and smashed the alarm clock into pieces and then when he realized what he had done, he apologized.

"No problem Clark, I hated that clock anyhow" responded Chloe. Clark still held onto her and before releasing her from his grasp, he gave her a passionate kiss. "Man, I really don't want to go to work today" Chloe said.

"Do my ears deceive me? Chloe Sullivan doesn't want to go to work?" Clark laughed.

"You're a bad influence Clark Kent, but I've got to go and take a shower."

"Well, I've got to get going too. I've got chores to do and training starts at dawn with Jor-El."

Chloe got out of the bed and moved to collect her stuff and leaning over she gave Clark one final kiss and left for the bathroom. Clark waited for her to leave, readjusted himself and got out of bed. He got dressed and sped off to Smallville. He didn't bother waking anyone and proceeded to do his chores. Afterwards, he came into the house to see Michael, Isabel and Max were all up and ready for their first day of training and his mother had breakfast ready. Clark had a quick breakfast, grabbed his key and proceeded to go to the 'Fortress' to begin his training.

**Back in Metropolis**

Zan was sleeping heavily in his bedroom, when Brenda entered his room and shook him slightly to wake him up. "Good morning sleepyhead."

"Five more minutes, please," pleaded Zan, rolling over trying to get a few more minutes of sleep.

"Come on Zan, you need to get up and get ready for your first day at school" Brenda said, laying out Zan's clothes.

"Fine, I'm getting up. I'll be down in a minute" Zan said groggily and reluctantly got out of his bed and began getting ready for school. Trying to run a comb through his messy hair, nothing seemed to keep it down, so he decided to try something new. He lifted his hand and waved it over his head and 'presto' his hair laid down flat. 'Better' he thought. He grabbed his backpack and went down the stairs. Bob and Brenda were both waiting for him, as was a plate of eggs, bacon and toast. He sat down at the table and grabbed the bottle of Tabasco sauce and added it to his eggs and proceeded to eat. His father finished drinking his coffee and folded up the 'Daily Planet' he was reading and got up from his place at the table and went over to Zan. Placing his hand on his shoulder he said,

"Good luck today at school son and remember to have a little fun too, but not too much. And also, try not to be too conspicuous, we don't need any undue attraction coming our way."

"I understand. Thanks dad"

"So, when is Clark picking you up?" Bob asked.

"Right after school and he should have me home by eight." Zan told his father.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Bob went over to Brenda and gave her a kiss, "Take care of our boy and if you need anything, just give me a call."

"I will" Brenda said. "And you young man, need to hurry up. We need to get there early, to get you registered for your classes."

"All done" Zan said, placing his plate in the sink and going to the bathroom to clean up. Soon, he and his mother were on their way to Metropolis Middle School.

Chloe entered the 'Daily Planet' and proceeded to the basement, where her desk was situated. She stopped by the break area and filled up her coffee cup and worked her way to her desk. It had been a very nice night. Just having Clark hold her all night brought a smile to her face. She put her coffee cup down on her desk and read a note on her desk. Her boss wanted her to check out a lead for a potential story. Supposedly, there was some activity in the downtime district; dealing with her buddy Lex Luthor and he thought she should check it out. Since she broke that story with the ambassador's son who was kidnapping and murdering young girls, she had been getting little leads here and there. So, she grabbed her jacket and coffee and the piece of paper with the address on it and made her way to her car.

Clark had entered the Kewatchee Caves and inserted his key into the portal and transported himself to the 'Fortress'. He went up to the crystal podium and announced, "Father, I am here to start my training"

"Nice to see you Kal-El. Today, you will learn about your heritage and about our world of Krypton, are you ready?"

"Yes Father, I am ready."

Clark was raised off the ground and as if he was in a trace, he was downloaded with everything there was to know about his home planet. His father took him back to a day that the lands of Krypton were vibrant and colorful. There was a golden volcano in the center of his view surrounded by a scarlet forest where he saw many strange creatures and foliage. The mountains in the distance glistened from the jeweled crystals that formed them. In the sky above, Clark could see two moons and a red sun, which they called Rao. Clark said to his father, "This isn't the world I pictured. I always assumed the 'Fortress' was a true representation of my world. What happened to this world, it's so beautiful?"

"At one time, this was our world until one of our leading scientists; Jax-Ur had an experiment go wrong on one of the moons, destroying the moon and all its inhabitants. This explosion shifted our planet just enough to alter our atmosphere forcing us to adapt. We lost all the gardens and vegetation you see only to be replaced with barren dry lands. We moved our homes into the Jewel Mountains, where the capitol cities Kryptonopolis and Kandor were located." Clark continued to observe an explosion in the Krypton sky as the moon exploded and then as if his view of Krypton was being fast-forwarded, he saw the lush vibrant gardens turn to a dark barren desert. Next, he was standing in one of the crystalline cities. "Where am I now Father?"

"This is Kryptonopolis, where you were born." The architecture of this world was magnificent. Everything was pure white with light being provided from the crystals that allowed the light from Rao to shine through. Everyone was wearing stark white outfits with a black Kryptonian symbols on their chest. "Why do they wear symbols on their chest?"

"Those symbols represent each person's family crest and are worn by the males in our society" Jor-El stated.

"What does our family crest look like?" asked Clark.

Soon his view changed and he saw a respectable man with pure white hair wearing the same white suit everyone else was wearing with a black diamond shape symbol with what looked like an "S" in its center. Standing next to him was a beautiful woman with long flowing reddish brown hair. "Is that you and my mother?"

"Yes it is. Her name is Lara and she loved you very much. We both did. You were only a day old when we sent you away." Clark witnessed his last days on Krypton and his parent's final goodbyes as they placed him in the star capsule that would be his home for the next three years. Jor-El brought him out of his trance. Clark couldn't believe it, but it was already noon. Just the few hours he had spent with Jor-El answered so many questions that Clark had about himself, but it also open up so many other doors to many more inquires. He made his way back to the farm, kicking himself for never returning to Jor-El to continue his training.

When he got back to the farmhouse, his mom had lunch ready for everyone. They each sat around the table eating their lunch, as Clark told them about his experience. Michael, Max and Isabel recounted their training session with Mira. Basically she wanted to know what potential and abilities each of the 'royals' had and what she needed to do to prepare them. Serena had gone back to the Granolith with Liz to start reprogramming it and to start showing Liz how to operate it, including running system checks. Pete took Jesse, Kyle and Maria into town and Maria and Kyle went to work trying to find jobs while Pete and Jesse hung out at the Talon. Kyle had found a position at the 'Smallville Garage' as a mechanic and Maria ending up getting a job at the local diner. While everyone was talking about their day, Lionel Luthor came in the back door.

"Good afternoon everyone" Lionel greeted everyone.

"Well hello Lionel, what brings you out to the farm?" Martha asked.

"Well, I've got the purchase agreement and title paperwork for the Potter house. If Max and Liz could come over here and sign it, I can take it down to the courthouse and then I can give them the keys to their new house" Lionel said.

Max and Liz got up from their positions at the table and walked over to Lionel. Lying before them was all the paperwork for the house. They each signed their names to the document and Lionel folded it up and gave them their house keys.

"Thank you very much Mr. Luthor" Max said.

"You're very welcome Max. Now Jesse, may I have a word with you. I believe I've got a small job for you."

"Sure" Jesse said getting up from the table and following Lionel out the door. Everyone returned to their conversations and the group prepared to move their stuff into their new house.

Zan was just finishing up his lunch, reflecting back on his morning. School wasn't too bad. He had missed his first couple of classes of English and Social Studies, because he was in the testing center. He didn't ace the test they gave him, which was what Brenda had suggested, but his score was very respectable. Algebra was a breeze and during lunch he was even invited to sit with a girl in his class named Melissa. She was a petite girl with long curly blond hair and bright blue eyes, so Zan readily agreed.

"Brett, Earth to Brett" Melissa shook Zan, bringing him back to the real world. "You look like you're zoning off into space."

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Zan asked.

"Just wondering what classes you have next"

"Oh" Zan reached into his book bag and pulled out his schedule, "It looks like I've got P.E. next and then Physical Science, followed by Music."

"So do I, if you like I can show you where your classes are" offered Melissa.

"Sure" Zan agreed.

Soon, a group of girls joined Melissa and Zan. "So Missy, who's the cutie?" referring to Zan.

"This is Brett. He's new in school and is in all my classes" Melissa told her friends.

"Wait a minute Missy, you're talking AP courses aren't you?" Melissa nodded, "But, he looks like he should be in grade school and you're saying he's taking AP courses with you."

"I was home schooled for the longest time by my mother before she and my dad died in a car accident" explained Zan.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sara said, "I didn't realize your parents had died, that's so sad."

"Yeah it is," Zan said somberly, "but I'm lucky that the Chambers wanted to adopt me, normally it's really hard for kids who aren't babies to get adopted."

The girls listened in on the tale Zan spun for them until the bell rang and Melissa and he moved to PE.

Chloe made it to the downtown district, to the address written on the piece of paper, but she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Reaching into her glove compartment, she pulled out a Metropolis city map, to make sure she was in the right spot. Scanning the map, she was sure she had arrived at the right location, so she folded up the map and placed it back in the compartment. Looking at her surroundings, she noticed a little deli on the corner, so she grabbed her purse, got out of her car, locked it and moved to the deli. There wasn't anyone on the streets, which she thought was kind of odd. She had almost made it to the deli when she felt a prick in her neck and then blackness.

When Chloe came through, she was in a dark damp concrete room with no windows and a single heavy door. She got up from the cot she was laying on, but then immediately grabbed her head. Her head throbbed from an instantaneous headache. Sitting back down on the cot, she took in her surroundings again. The last thing she remembered was walking to at deli on the corner and now this. Then she noticed her purse was lying on the bed beside her. She grabbed it and reached for her cell phone, but when she turned it on she couldn't get any reception. 'Just great' is all she thought. She had no idea where she was and neither did anyone else. She decided to sit back on the cot until her abductor showed him or herself.

Zan finished up with his last class and waited in his mother's classroom for Clark to show up. "So, how was your first day of school?" Brenda asked her son.

"Oh, it was great. The classes aren't too bad and I met a few people and one girl name Melissa who has been hanging out with me all day."

"Melissa, now she's a really sweet girl" commented Brenda, with a slight smile on her face.

"Mom, it's not like that" Zan said, clearly embarrassed at his mom's implications.

"Are you ready to go?" Clark said, showing up at the classroom door.

"Yep" Zan said, giving his mother a hug and joining Clark. Clark picked up Zan and sped away. Moments later were standing in a dark concrete basement.

"Where are we?" Zan asked.

Clark walked over to a heavy door and said, "Your father wanted to meet you down here to start your training" with that he opened the door and Zan recognized Chloe and walked into the cell, as Clark closed the door behind him.

Zan turned around and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "What's going on Chloe and why did Clark just lock me in her with you?"

"How did you get here Zan?" Chloe asked, still holding her hand to her head. Zan told her of how Clark just picked him up from school and now he was here.

"That wasn't Clark" Chloe stated.

"Could it be a shape shifter like Mira and Serena?" queried Zan.

"I don't know" Chloe simply said, as the two sat back on the cot and waited.

Fine changed back into himself and smiled, everything was going just as he planned.


	24. Fine's Agenda

**Chapter 23 – Fine's Agenda**

For days Ankaa and Sirius had been traveling through the barren dry lands of Asterie. Each of them was covered with the red dust that was continually blown around them. In the distance, they could finally see the outline of the Asterian Royal Palace. Sighing, Ankaa pulled her cloak tighter around her face and quickened her pace; soon they would be out of the blustering Asterian winds and in some kind of shelter.

A lot of time has passed since the last time she visited her childhood friend Kathana. Their parents were very close at one time and as children it was a normal scene to see Kathana and Ankaa running through the orange meadows playing gleefully. Now, as they got closer to the entrance the vibrant scenes of her past were missing. 'What has happened to this place' thought Ankaa.

There was a single sentinel guarding the entrance to the palace grounds. He noticed the pair moving forward towards the gate entrance. Rarely was there any traffic going through this gate. 'Where had these two come from and what did they want?' the sentinel questioned himself. He pulled himself together and stood in a guarded position and awaited the arrival of these two strangers. As they got closer, he noticed one of them was a woman, followed protectively by a stronger male. It looked like the two had been traveling through the wastelands for days. He continued to hold his position.

As Ankaa and Sirius reached the entrance, the sentinel voiced cordially but with authority, "Welcome to the Asterian Royal Palace, what is your business here today?"

"I request an audience with her Royal Highness, Queen Kathana" Ankaa responded.

The sentinel was flabbergasted. Not only did these two want entrance onto the palace grounds, they wanted a meeting with the Queen herself. Holding his tongue he asked, "May I tell her Royal Highness who is calling on her and what the purpose of your visit is?"

Ankaa had been in hiding for so long and presumed dead by most and in their present condition of traveling through the wastelands, she was sure the sentinel wouldn't believe her, but she had to come out of the cave she had been living in for the past 50 years and this was the first step. She looked towards her protector and then removed the hood from her head and began to unwind the swathe that was wrapped around it, protecting her from the dry dust in the air and held her head high and announced, "I am the Queen, Mother of Zan, your rightful King of Antar and the 'Five Planets' and I will discuss the purpose of my visit with your Queen personally."

If the sentinel wasn't already flustered, he was now. Stuttering he said in a disbelieving voice, "but Her Royal Highness died many years ago, when the 'Royal Four' were killed."

At this point, Sirius stepped forward removing his cloak and pronounced, "I am Sirius, Royal Protector of Her Royal Highness Ankaa and she is who she says she is."

The sentinel held his ground though; "I cannot let you into the palace to see the Queen just because you're claiming to be a person believed dead many years ago. Is there any proof to this claim that you are truly whom you say you are?"

"I commend you for standing your ground; you make an excellent sentinel. When my son comes back to claim his place on the throne, and he will, I will make sure he recognizes your efforts. As for proof…" It had been awhile since Ankaa had produced the Antarian Royal Seal, but she brought her hands together, closed her eyes and when she opened them a royal blue seal was seen hovering above her hands. After a moment she brought her hands together and the seal disappeared. "Only a member of the Antarian royal family can produce that seal, it is embedded in myself, as well as my son and daughter and any heirs they may produce. Is this proof enough for you?"

The sentinel was amazed. He had only heard stories, legions about the power behind the Royal Antarian Seal, but he thought the seal was only embedded in the rightful King. Confused, he asked, "that's a very interesting piece of evidence, but I thought only the rightful ruler had this seal embedded inside of them, how is it you are able to produce it?"

"You are partially right, as I said each member of the royal family has the seal embedded in them, but when a member of the royal family from one of the 'Five Planets' assumes the throne to rule over the 'Five Planets', there is an extra step that is done after their coronation to make that individual's seal just a little bit different. It also allows an emissary to verify their validity to sit on the throne by seeing into that individual and bringing forth the seal."

The sentinel processed all this information, but there was still one question he had to ask, "Who is the bearer of the seal now? Is it King Khivar?"

'This sentinel is very persistent' thought Ankaa. "No, he doesn't. Your true and rightful King, my son Zan, has that seal embedded in him." The sentinel looked at her with disbelieving eyes as Ankaa continued, "Yes, I understand the Royal Four perished in the palace many years ago, but there was another plan in motion. With the help of some of the brightest scientists I had at my disposal, I was able to create an Antarian-Human half- breed embedded with the essences of the Royal Four. These creations of mine are living on the planet Earth and that Zan is carrying the Royal Seal, which is the reason I am here today to talk to your Queen."

"Does this mean you plan to commit treason against King Khivar and bring back your son, this Antarian-Human half breed, to take his place?"

Ankaa had never thought of it that way, but she wasn't committing treason. "If anyone has committed treason, it was Khivar many years ago when he murdered my family. All I'm doing is bringing things back to the way they were, before that treacherous night."

The sentinel didn't have to ask anymore questions, he was finally convinced. Finally, there was hope for a future on the 'Five Planets'. Since Khivar had taken over the throne, each of the planets had suffered in their own ways. "Let me lock down this gate and take you to see Queen Kathana" and then he said proudly, "and I hope you are able to do all that you have said and will bring balance back to our worlds, Your Highness" and he bowed acknowledging her status.

"I truly hope I can" Ankaa said. The sentinel locked down the gate and the three of them walked down a black marble-paved road, which had statues of Asterie's formal rulers on both sides, leading them up to the large white archway and the entrance into the palace.

**Back in Roswell **

In an abandoned building that was situated next to the CrashDown, Lonnie, Rath and Nicholas set up their new home on the second story. Instead of watching the front of the building, Nicholas thought it would be better to watch the comings and goings of Ava through the back door.

They were each a little irritated from the lack of sleep the night before. They had decided to visit the local library when it was closed. Everything that Ava said was true about the Royal Four's disappearance from Roswell and the Special Unit's involvement was also noted in the archives as well.

Since Nicholas and Rath were ready to cut each other's throats, Lonnie decided to take the first shift of babysitting Ava as she called it. The other two found their corners and went to sleep. Not that they needed that much sleep, but Lonnie was finding out just how boring this little hick town was after being raised in New York City.

Ava showed up at work bright and early that morning and prepared to do her job. It was a typical Monday morning; there was the usual morning rush of mainly coffee drinkers and then the noon lunch rush and now Ava was just sitting around, waiting for her shift to end excited to start her training in Smallville. Filling up sugar containers, she thought and in fact anticipated that she would be seeing Lonnie and Rath again. Why were they here, in Roswell? Then it dawned on her. They were after the Granolith and probably were watching her every move. Then panic began to set in, how was she going to be able to get to the Granolith to get to Smallville? Leaving the counter, Ava went to the phone and dialed Jim Valenti's number.

"Deputy Valenti" Jim said, answering his phone.

"Hey Jim, this is Ava"

"Hey Ava, what's up?"

"Well, I've got somewhat of a problem and need to speak to you in person. Is there any way you can stop by the CrashDown?"

"Sure, I'm just around the block, I'll be right there" Jim said, hanging up the phone.

Ava hung up her end and sat at the counter waiting for Jim to arrive. Soon, the bell on the door rang as Ava turned around. Jim walked up to the counter and since they were the only two in the café, they were able to talk opening.

"So, what's up?" Jim asked.

Ava filled him in on the situation of Lonnie, Rath and Nicholas and how she believed that she was under their observation since she recalled from before that they were each obsessed in finding the location of the Granolith and she was unsure on how she was suppose to get there without detection.

Jim thought about this and she was right, they didn't want to bring any more attention to themselves. "I'll tell you what" Jim started, "after work, I want you to hand deliver an order to me at the station and then I'll sneak you into the back of my patrol car and take you up to Frazier Woods, where you can make your way to the Granolith. When you get to Smallville my suggestion is to stay there. Don't give these guys anything to watch."

"But what about my job here and the Parkers?" Ava asked.

"The life of their daughter and her extended family is more important to them than the café, they will understand. Where is Jeff?"

"I'll go get him," Ava said getting up from her stool. Moments later Jeff and Nancy were both in the café.

"What's up Jim?" Jeff asked, perplexed. Jim explained the situation and both Jeff and Nancy agreed.

"Don't worry about it Ava, I can take over the tables until we find someone to fill in for you until you get back" Nancy commented.

"I agree" Jeff said, "you are needed more in Smallville than here and if these people are as dangerous as you claim they are then we don't want to lead them directly to the others. Jim is right, this is the safest approach."

"I really don't want to leave you all here unprotected against them. They're ruthless!"

"We'll be fine" Jim started, "They don't know who has been inducted into the 'club', so basically all we need to do is play dumb and if they ask about where you are, Jeff can just say you came into work today all upset over personal matters and had to leave town for awhile. When they don't see you around, they won't know where to turn and hopefully they'll leave town. Just one thing though, I don't think it'll be safe for any of you to visit Roswell for awhile, at least until we're sure they've left town."

Ava finally succumbed to their proposal. Jim left her an order and left the diner. Ava carried out the remainder of her shift, went to the back and changed and prepared to take the deputy his order.

Lonnie had just turned over the shift of Ava watching to Rath and crawled into her makeshift bed and went to sleep. Bored, Nicholas decided to take a walk to check out this old horse town. Rath watched the diner and just like Lonnie had noted there was no activity. He got out a deck of cards and began to play a game of solitaire.

As Ava left the café, through the front doors, she noticed Nicholas on the other side of the street. Trying to act as nonchalantly as she could, she strolled down the street, making her way to the sheriff department. She knew she was being followed, but it didn't bother her. 'Let him' she thought. When she got to the sheriff's department she walked up the marble steps and entered through the front doors.

Nicholas had seen her exiting the café, carrying a bag of what he assumed was an order and a cup of coffee. He didn't realize he had been spotted. He cautiously followed her to the sheriff's department and remarked to himself, 'figures, the cops need their coffee and donuts'. He waited in his spot for her return, but it never came.

Their plan had worked and Ava was making her way through Frazier Woods. Jeff and Nancy had given her a letter for Liz and Jim had sent her off with well wishes too. When she got to the cave she entered it and used the flashlight she had brought and walked up to the Granolith entrance. She waved her hand over the rock face until a handprint materialized and she placed her hand on the silver imprint and opened the door to the Granolith where she was surprised to see Serena and Liz busy working at a control panel.

"Hey guys" Ava said "I'm ready to start my training, but I need to let you know what's going on in Roswell" and with that she informed them about Lonnie, Rath and Nicholas's appearance in Roswell and how they should refrain from returning to Roswell for a while. She reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Liz.

"Your mom and dad wanted me to give this to you too. Well, I better be on my way. Beam me up Serena."

Serena looked up at her with a strange expression as Liz let a slight giggle escape from her mouth. Serena fired up the Granolith and sent Ava to Smallville. She exited the Kewatchee Caves and made her way to the Kent farm.

Clark and Pete were sitting at the counter talking to his mother when Ava knocked on the door. Clark got up and opened the door.

"Hey Ava" Clark said opening the door wider and allowing Ava to enter the kitchen.

"Hey Clark, Mrs. Kent" Ava said, "I'm here for my training session" and then she noticed Pete.

"Hey Ava" Martha said, "nice to see you again. Clark, I'm going to go out to the garden and get some vegetables for tonight's dinner."

"Okay" and then Clark picked up on Ava's facial expression and introduced his best friend. "Ava, this is Pete, Pete this is Ava." They each exchanged pleasantries and Clark continued, "Pete knows what's going on" he assured Ava. "Max and Liz were finally able to sign the paperwork on the house, so everyone is over there getting settled in."

"He knows everything?" Ava whispered to Clark, as Pete realized that Max and Liz's names were brought up and he also whispered to Clark, "Is she an alien too?"

"Yes and yes, sort of" Clark said, "Yes, Pete knows everything and Ava is also an alien-hybrid like Max and she's also, in a strange way, my cousin." Pete gave him a strange look as Clark said, "I'll explain later."

"How many are there?" Pete asked surprised that there were so many of them. Clark just shrugged, "I believe she's the last one that I know of."

"Well actually" Ava said apprehensively and then continued, "My pod mates, who look like the Isabel and Michael, showed up in Roswell last night, which isn't a good thing because they brought Nicholas, the skin, with them and I'm afraid they're after the Granolith. After talking things over with Jim and the Parker's they thought it would be best if I stay here for awhile."

"Another outcast in Smallville" Pete said. Ava gave him a strange look, when Clark explained, "Pete was roughed up by members of this Special Unit, we think, so he's here under my protection until we can figure out what to do."

"I see, well I need to get to the house and don't you need to go pick up Zan?" Ava asked.

"That's right, thanks for reminding me. Pete, can you take Ava over to the house and I'll go pick up Zan?"

"Sure, but who's Zan?" Pete asked and Ava gave him a quizzical look.

"Clark, I thought Pete knew everything, but he doesn't know about the most important piece of the puzzle?" Ava questioned.

Clark looked towards Pete and said, "Sorry, I forgot about the most important 'alien' among us. Zan is Max's son and he's living in Metropolis with his adoptive family and I need to go pick him up and bring him back for training with Mira. Maybe on your way over to the house, Ava can bring you up to date on the alien drama going on."

Ava laughed, "It is a drama, isn't it. Well come on Pete, show me the way" she said, grabbing Pete by the arm and directing him out the door, "see ya in a little while Clark."

Clark followed them out the door and once they had left the driveway he sped off to Metropolis Middle School.

**Somewhere in Metropolis**

"Are you alright Chloe?" Zan asked, looking concern for Chloe, who still was holding her head.

"I'll be fine. I've got a serious headache though, I must've been drugged or something. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, I just don't know what's going on. I thought it was Clark that had come to pick me up and now we're locked up. What's going on?"

"I'm not sure. You said Clark picked you up and brought you here." Zan nodded, "Then how did he bring you here?"

"Well, he picked me up and used his super speed and we were here in a matter of seconds. Could it be another Kryptonian?" inquired Zan.

Chloe thought about it, when it finally dawned on her what was going on, "Not a Kryptonian, but maybe something made by Kryptonians" she said.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Zan asked confused.

"This sounds like something Milton Fine would do to draw out Clark" Chloe thought out loud, but noticed the confused expression on Zan's face. "Fine is basically Clark's nemesis here on Earth. He was made by Kryptonians and he is some kind of alien artificial intelligence, but I was unaware he could change his form to represent whatever or whomever he wants to be."

"So, what does he want out of Clark?"

"He wants Clark to open up some portal to bring back Zod from the Phantom Zone, but Clark has refused to release him, so it looks like Fine has become impatient" Chloe said, looking around at their surroundings.

"But why did he take us?" Zan asked, truly perplexed.

"That, Zan, is the question. I can understand, somewhat, why he took me. I'm one of Clark's closest friends, but why you?" Chloe said sitting back and trying to put two and two together. "He must know who you are too, but how?"

"Well, if he's been watching Clark at all the last couple of days, I'm sure he's realized that you and Clark are more than friends at this point, which would be the reason he chose you and if he has been lurking about he's probably picked up somewhere who I am and maybe he's even aware of the prophecy too" Zan stated.

"Or maybe not, whatever you do don't tell him anything. I'm sure Clark or Max will find us," Chloe said. "Man, I wish I had some aspirin."

"Here" Zan said coming over to Chloe, "I haven't done this yet, but dad said that one day I should be able heal people, which is one of his gifts. Can I try?"

"Have at it, if it'll get rid of this throbbing headache" Chloe said.

Zan laid his hands on the side of Chloe head and closed his eyes and concentrated. Soon, the connection was formed and as he took on Chloe's pain, he saw glimpses into Chloe's life. He released Chloe and she sat back. "Did it work?" Zan asked.

"Wow, that's some gift" exclaimed Chloe, "yeah, it worked, thanks kiddo."

"No problem"

"So, what other gifts do you have that may get us out of our predicament?"

Zan face lit up and he walked over to the door, "I don't know why I didn't think of it before, I should be able to open the door." Zan laid his hand on the door and the latch slid over, opening the door. Chloe went over and gave Zan a hug, but as they were leaving the confines of their cell, standing in the doorway was Milton Fine with a piece of meteor rock.

**Metropolis Middle School**

Brenda was cleaning up the rest of her room and packing her bags to go home, when Clark showed up at her door and knocked.

"Hey Brenda, is Zan ready to go?"

Brenda looked at him with a baffled face and said, "What are you talking about Clark, you just picked him up about 15 minutes ago and sped away. I was just getting ready to go home."

Now it was Clark's turn to be confused, "I just got here, I don't have Zan."

"Oh my God Clark, where is my baby?" Brenda began to panic. "If you didn't pick him up, and the person who picked him up looked exactly like you and sped away with Zan, who could it be?"

It only took Clark a second, but he finally came to a conclusion, "Milton Fine".

"Who is Milton Fine and what does he want with Zan?" Brenda said, tears welling up inside.

Clark moved in closer to comfort Brenda and said; "I think to get to me, which would mean he has an idea who Zan is. I think I'll drive you home and then I'll contact Max to let him know what's going on and then I'll swing by the 'Planet' and see if Chloe can help me locate Fine. I promise we'll find him."

As Clark helped Brenda out of the school, she asked, "Who is this person anyways?" On their trip to the Chambers house, Clark filled her in on the details associated with Milton Fine. Bob met them at the house and took care of Brenda, who was still close to shock and Clark rushed over to the 'Daily Planet'.

When he entered the basement offices of the Daily Planet, he didn't see Chloe anywhere. He walked over to her desk, but there wasn't any evidence that she had been there all day. He noticed one of her co-workers nearby and asked,

"Do you know where I can find Chloe?"

"I don't know she never showed up to work this morning," said the one lady.

Then another co-worker came walking down the steps saying, "That's not true, she did come in, but she left in a rush."

"Thanks" Clark said, this was very curious. Clark went over to her desk again and scanned her desk hoping to pick up some clue of where she might be, but nothing stood out. He reached for her phone and dialed the farm's number.

"Hello, Kent residence"

"Hey Pete, I need you to do me a favor" Clark said.

"Sure"

"Go and get Max and have him call me on my cell phone. It's very important."

"Sure thing, is everything alright?"

"No, it isn't. Just go get Max. Thanks Pete"

"I'm on my way" and both parties hung up the phone as Clark sped away to Luthor Corp.

**Back on the Kent Farm**

Pete got into his mustang and raced down to the neighboring farm. Pulling into the driveway, Pete came to an abrupt stop and jumped out of the car and knocked on the door.

"Hey Pete, what's up?" Isabel said, answering the door.

"I need to talk to Max. Clark just called and there seems to be something wrong, but he didn't elaborate."

"Come in" and then Isabel went to Max's room.

"Hey Iz, what's up?" Max asked looking up from a book he was reading.

"Pete's here and is babbling about something being wrong with Clark and he wants to speak to you."

Max got up and rushed to the living room, "what's going on Pete?'

"I don't know, but Clark told me you need to call his cell phone immediately. I asked if anything was wrong and he said yes, but wouldn't elaborate."

"I'm going down to the Kent farm Izzie, go get Michael and follow us" commanded Max and he follow Pete out to his car and soon they were back at the Kent farm. Max rushed into the house, followed by Pete and went for the phone. He dialed Clark's number and waited for a reply.

"Hello"

"Hey Clark, it's me Max, what's going on?" Max said anxiously.

"Your son has been kidnapped again, and I think Chloe is with him" Clark said.

Max felt his knees weaken as Isabel and Michael came through the door. They saw Max's pale face and Michael picked up the phone and said, "Clark, is this you?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Michael. What's going on with Max, he looks like he's in shock?"

"His son and Chloe I believe have been kidnapped. I think I know who's responsible, but I don't know how to locate them." Clark said.

"Where are you at?" asked Michael, while Isabel was in the background trying to pry information from either Max or Michael and not getting anywhere.

"I'm at Luthor Corp, in Lionel's office. He's already sent a helicopter to get you all. I don't think the person who has them will hurt them, yet. He wants me."

"Who's the maniac we're dealing with?" Michael asked pushing aside Isabel's requests, as Max was lying on the floor incoherent, babbling something about Zan being gone again.

"Milton Fine" Clark said, "I'll be waiting for your arrival" and then the line went dead. After he was off the phone, Michael turned to Isabel and related what was going on and then Isabel turned towards Pete and asked, "Would you go back up to the house and have someone go and get Liz? The others should be in the backyard with Serena getting ready for this evening's training session" Pete agreed and left to go and retrieve Liz.

"I've never seen him freak out like this Michael, he's normally the strong one in the group" Isabel stated.

"I know King Max normally doesn't let anything get to him, except if it involves Liz and now it seems Zan.

Then the back door opened and Martha came walking into the kitchen followed closely by Lois. "Hey guys, what's…Oh my, what's going on?" Martha said noticing Max was being cradled in Isabel's lap.

They both noticed Lois, but Isabel chose to tell Martha what was going on anyways, "Clark just called and it looks like Zan and Chloe have been kidnapped and he thinks it's some guy named Milton Fine. Lionel has sent a helicopter for us and Pete went to go and get Liz. I think Max is in shock and I'm hoping Liz can pull him out of it."

"I just passed Pete in the driveway and Liz and Serena were on the road walking back to the house, so she should be here soon" informed Martha.

"Do you know who this Fine character is?" Michael asked.

"Wait a minute! Chloe's been kidnapped!!" Lois exclaimed just realizing what was said and then looking towards Martha she asked, "What does Clark's old professor have to do with it?"

Martha looked at Lois with apprehension, when both Isabel and Michael realized what the problem was, and then Michael did the unthinkable. "At this point it doesn't matter who knows Mrs. Kent, what matters is making sure Zan is safe and it's my duty as Max's second in command to ensure their safety, now who is Milton Fine?'

"I don't know who this Zan person is, but Chloe's my cousin and I want to know what's going on," Lois said, looking towards Martha.

Relenting, Martha answered Michael, "Milton Fine was made by Kryptonians as an alien artificial intelligence, basically a human computer, or brain. He has been after Clark to open up the portal in the 'Fortress' to release Zod from the Phantom Zone. By the looks of it, now he's discovered something about Zan, hence the reason he has kidnapped him and he probably took Chloe to get to Clark."

"Great, so it begins" Michael simply said, when Liz came rushing through the door, followed closely by Mira.

"Max!" she exclaimed, rushing to his side. "Max, it's me. What's wrong?" Touching him she felt the connection form instantaneously and she met him on the dream plane. Together they watched replays of the White Room incident, Tess leaving Earth with their unborn baby, his attempts to try and get back to Antar, Tess's return with Zan, then Max handing Zan over for adoption and then the recent occurrence when Zan went missing on the farm. Taking his hand, her touch began to bring him back to his senses and she looked up into his eyes and said, "It's not your fault Max, but if you don't snap out of this, there's no way you will be able to help us get him back. We need you. He needs you. Come back with me Max, and help us get him back. He's very strong, he'll be okay."

"Why does this keep happening to us? We're good people, why can't they just leave us alone and let us live our lives peacefully."

"Because we are who we are. You need to step up and be the King I know you are. You have all of us to call upon when you need us, and you'll always have Zan and of course me" Liz said as she reached up and kissed him, bringing him out of the dream plane.

She opened her eyes and noticed she was practically on top of Max. Max reached up, with his eyes still closed and kissed her again, when he heard a voice in the background,

"What the Hell is going on. What is all this talk about Kryptonians, fortresses and aliens? Where is Chloe?"

"Lois?" Max said opening his eyes and then looking towards Isabel and Michael.

"Yeah Max, what's going on?" Lois asked again.

Max looked towards Michael and Isabel, "can I speak to Michael and Isabel privately for a moment, as I collect my thoughts?"

"Sure, but I want some answers" Lois said, stepping out onto the porch with Pete, who came in behind Liz and Mira. She looked up at Pete and point blank asked, "What's going on Pete?"

Pete just shrugged and moved over to his car, picked up an old basketball and began shooting hoops through an old basketball ring attached to the barn. "They're keeping secrets from me, I just know it, and I have a feeling Clark is stuck right in the middle, and …" Lois was ranting and then she looked at Pete and said, "And you're in on it!"

Inside the Kent home, the same scenario was playing out. "What was Lois told?" Max asked, sitting up and coming back to his senses.

Michael stepped up and decided to take the brunt of Max's wrath. "Well Maxwell, you went into shock on us, nobody could understand what was going on. You weren't giving us any answers and Clark's reply was very cryptic. Isabel sent Pete after Liz and then Martha came in, followed by Lois, and I thought" and then Isabel intervened.

"We thought your son's life was more important than our secret, so Martha was asked who this Milton Fine was. She was pretty apprehensive in telling us, with Lois in the room, but…"

"…But I basically pulled the second in command card out and took it for a spin. I told Martha the same thing Iz told you; Zan's life is more important than keeping our existence a secret, so she informed us of who this Fine character is, and it's not good. Lionel has sent a helicopter for us, to bring us back to Metropolis. It looks like Chloe's been taken too." Michael said. Then he asked, "Did you know about this Fine character?"

"Just the little bits and pieces that Clark told me about, but you're right he's a very dangerous character" Max said.

"In the meantime, what do we tell Lois?" asked Liz.

Max looked at them and declared, "The truth". Then in the distance, they could hear the helicopter coming in for its landing. "Sounds like it's time to go. I think the four of us need to go; at least we'll have the resources of each of our abilities. I think we should take Lois too, and then we can explain to her along the way what's going on. Are we in agreement?" Everyone nodded and then Max looked towards Martha and asked, "Is this okay with you Mrs. Kent, it involves letting another person into the 'club' and exposing your son."

"Granted, this all makes me very nervous, but Michael was right, Zan is the most important factor in this equation and we need to use all our resources available to us to save him, and since she's always around, I'm afraid something of this magnitude will eventually get out, so I trust your decision and I'm sure Clark will too" Martha stated.

"Plus, have you seen how Kyle has been acting around her lately" Isabel said. They all began to laugh as they went to go meet the helicopter. Max went over to Lois and asked, "If you'd like to join us on our trip to Metropolis, all your questions will be answered."

Lois nodded and joined the group in the helicopter. Max then went over to Pete and Mira, "Would you be able to take Mira back to the house?

"Sure" Pete said, getting into his car.

"Mira, would you tell everyone what is going on and that we're going back to Metropolis to help Clark bring Chloe and Zan back home" requested Max.

"As you wish" Mira said.

"And also, let them know I'll leave word with Martha on what we find out. I also want them to go on with the training schedule, for that is just as important as getting Zan back."

"I will pass along your requests. Be careful and bring back both Zan and Chloe to us" Mira said getting in the passenger seat of Pete's car.

"We'll try and thanks" Max joined the rest of the group on the helicopter and soon they were on their way to Metropolis.

**Lionel Luthor's office**

"Okay Clark, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Lionel asked.

"Our friend Milton Fine is back and I believe he's taken Chloe and Zan" Clark stated. "I know Lex has been keeping tabs on Fine and was wondering if you had any idea where he is or where he's taken them?"

"The last time I talked to my informants, Lex was just as aggravated at locating Fine. It seems like he can be in multiple places at one time. It's like he's some kind of self replicating being, how is that possible?"

"I don't know. Fine is an enigma to me" Clark stated.

"Do you think some of my writings will help you?" offered Lionel.

"It could, if I knew what they said. I gave them to Chloe and she was working on deciphering them, but all her information is on her computer and I don't know how to access her files."

"Clark, once you locate Fine then what are you going to do?

"I really don't know. I thought I took care of him, twice, but he's like the Energizer bunny and keeps on going. I don't know what will destroy him."

"Maybe you should ask Jor-El," suggested Lionel.

"Maybe" Clark said, moving over to the window, which looked over the skyline of Metropolis. Then he saw the helicopter in the distance. "It looks like Max will be here soon; maybe if we put our talents together, we can get them back."

**On the helicopter**

"So, you're telling me all of you are really aliens" Lois blurted out. "I think you've been smoking something, you're crazy!"

"Well, actually we're alien half-breeds" corrected Max, "part Antarian and part human and we're not crazy, here look at this." Max took his hand and changed the molecular structure of a rock he found on the floor of the helicopter into a colorful stone and handed it to Lois. She took it with an astonished look on her face, then realizing what was said she exclaimed,

"Whoa, hold on. You said Antarian right?" Max nodded, "Then what was all that talk about Kryptonians, fortresses and how does Clark's old professor fit into the equation?" questioned Lois.

"Well" Max hesitated, not feeling really comfortable revealing Clark's secret.

"What Max is trying to tell you" Michael intervened, "is that your good friend Clark is also not from around here either."

"Are you telling me Smallville's an alien too?" Lois asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Remember last night when you were talking to Kyle about some aliens from Krypton who were looking for some guy named Kal-El?" asked Michael. Lois nodded, "well Kal-El is Clark Kent, they were looking for him and from what he's told us, he sent Super Ken and Barbie, as you referred to them, back to where they came from."

"So, is Kyle an alien too?" Lois asked.

"I changed him, just like I changed Liz. They started off as humans, but each of them were shot and I healed them, which is one of my gifts, and in doing so I changed them both into alien-hybrids, like us" Max informed her.

"Man, you really know how to pick them, don't ya Lois" Lois said to herself. "Okay, so Clark and you all are aliens, I get that and Clark I assume is from this planet called Krypton, right?" They all nodded, "then what is this talk about a 'Fortress'?"

"That would be Clark's little hideaway up near the North Pole" informed Isabel, "Max, Liz and Michael have all been up there."

"Yeah, it's a replica of his home world, which looks like an ice palace. He's able to talk to Jor-El, his biological father there too." Max said.

Lois was digesting all this information and then asked, "So, what does his old professor have to do with all this?"

"That must have been a disguise Fine was using to get to Clark. Fine, from what I understand is like a walking, talking alien computer, made by Kryptonians" Michael elaborated.

"We're hoping to find out more when we meet up with Clark" Max said.

"Also, who is Zan and why do you think this Fine character has taken them both?"

"Zan is my son," informed Max, "I'm not quite sure why Fine has taken him, except if he's aware of the prophecy and how Zan is involved." Max said, basically to the group at large. "Since Chloe and Clark are pretty close, it stands to reason why he took her, to get to Clark." Seeing Lois' questioning face about Zan and the prophecy, he explained his relationship with Tess and the prophecy involving Zan and the planets briefly.

When she was caught up completely, Lois sat back to think about all she had just learned. Wow, there was definitely more going on at the Kent farm then she ever realized, right under her nose. How could she have lived there for so long and never known? 'God Lois, you are so blind' she thought to herself. She looked over at Liz, who was closing her eyes and resting her head on Max's shoulder. "Your wife looks really tired Max."

"She's not sleeping. She's been using her ability to mind warp, to hide our conversation from the pilot."

"She can do that?" Max nodded, and then he connected with Liz to tell her it was okay to return to them. She opened her eyes and the group noticed they were descending onto the helicopter pad of Luthor Corp.

"Lionel knows too?" blurted out Lois, they nodded and then Max said, "It is imperative that we don't let our true origins out into society. We are putting our lives and trust in your hands Lois, are you able to live up to that task?"

Lois agreed and then said, "but Smallville has a lot of explaining to do."

**Somewhere in Metropolis**

As Chloe and Zan were going through the cell door, Zan hit the floor. He felt very weak and unable to think straight. Chloe knelt down by his side and looked up and noticed the Kryptonite Fine had in his hand.

"Were you thinking of going somewhere?' Fine asked.

"Get that thing away from him, you'll kill him" Chloe said, pulling Zan back into the cell and onto the cot. Fine placed the green rock that had a piece of string looped through it, in his pocket and entered the cell.

"What do you want with us?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, Miss Sullivan, you know what I want" Fine said.

"You want Clark, don't you?" Chloe stated.

"Well, you're partially correct. I need Kal-El to open up the portal to the Phantom Zone to release my master, General Zod. A feat that would've happened before, until you decided to mettle into his affairs. I didn't really enjoy getting thrown into the crystal console by Kal-El, when you save him the last time and when Zod does return, I will so enjoy watching him kill you" informed Fine.

"Clark will never free Zod!" Chloe flatly stated.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken Miss Sullivan. I'll have to commend you though, I thought humans were Kal-El's greatest weakness, but I never entered you into the equation. You actually use that gray matter in your head, more than the normal human, but now that I've got you, what will Kal-El do?"

"Okay. Whatever. That's the reason you took me, but why did you take Brett here. He's just a boy." Chloe asked.

"Oh please. Don't patronize me" Fine said. "Brett, or is it Zan?" Zan looked up at the strange man. He was still feeling weak, feeling the affects of the rock in the guy's pocket.

"Well, why don't I just call him Zan? I've heard some interesting things about you Zan, or should I refer to you as Your Royal Highness?" Chloe and Zan looked at each other. "Oh, I know all about you young man and the little prophecy that's out there. When I release my master from his prison, you will definitely be a nice little trophy for him."

"Aren't you getting ahead of the game?" Chloe retorted. "Your master is still locked up in the Phantom Zone, and I've already told you Clark will never release him!"

"Maybe not for your life, but Zan's father and his friends may be able to change Kal-El's mind for Zan's life. He is after all, more important than you are." Chloe was taken back, Fine was just an evil man, plain and simple. "Well, I've got better things to do than to sit around talking to you two. I brought you some food and I'll just leave this little 'trinket' outside the door. Don't want you two wandering around while I'm gone." With that Fine place a couple of trays of food on the floor, closed the door and hung the piece of Kryptonite on the doorknob.

I wanted to take this moment to thank you all for your kind support and feedback. It's really what keeps me going :)

I hope you're enjoying my adventure as much as I enjoy writing it and if you have any suggestions, just let me know. I have been know to incorporate what I can into my story.

All my thanks - sdcheesehead


	25. Cattivo's Plot

**Chapter 24 – Cattivo's Plot**

Cattivo was again sitting at his control panel in the Antarian royal palace. He had just placed a 'call' through to Khivar from Earth. Nicolas didn't seem very happy when Cattivo had intercepted the call and Cattivo wasn't looking forward to Khivar's expected blow-up when the communication between the two was complete.

Cattivo seemed to also be Khivar's punching bag and he was getting tired of it. He was aware of the existence of both sets of 'Royal Four' mixed breeds on Earth and in fact was working as one of Ankaa's spies in the Antarian palace. Originally, he was His Royal Highness Leonas personal royal protector, but upon his death, he removed himself from the program and took this position as the security officer for the Whirlwind Galaxy. On the night the original 'Royal Four' were murdered, he pledged his alliance to Ankaa and stayed in the palace and acted as her eyes and ears. He hadn't seen Her Majesty since that fateful night, but knew she was in hiding, which met there was still hope to rectify the situation and banish Khivar to the Phantom Zone, a place they sent their worst prisoners. But, if Cattivo had his way and the opportunity presented itself, he would send him there sooner.

Cattivo also liked to create different methods of transportation throughout the galaxy. It was his concept that was used in the development of the Granolith, one piece of information Khivar would never know about. In fact, Cattivo noticed that a Granolith had been activated on Asterie just recently meaning Serena, the Keeper of the Granolith was involved, which meant a plan was in motion. This was yet another piece of information that would go unnoticed by Khivar. Then all of a sudden the doors to his security office opened up and in barged Khivar ranting and raving.

"…if a person wants something done, they've gotta do it themselves. I should have never sent Nicholas to Earth. He's 'misplaced' a member of the 'Royal Four' again! I can't believe that Queen wanttabe is causing me this much aggravation."

Cattivo tried to keep his mouth shut, waiting to see why Khivar decided to grace him with his presence, until he mentioned Tess, the name the Queen went by on Earth. The two of them had gotten close during her visit at the palace and it was Cattivo that helped her to escape that day with her baby.

"So, you were able to locate Tess" Cattivo said, alarmed that Nicholas may have caught her.

"Not Tess, she's dead. She blew up or something. No I was talking about her dupe Ava. Nicholas found her in Roswell and then lost her again."

Cattivo thought to himself, 'hopefully this wasn't true. Maybe Tess was able to escape using the portal I gave her, but where did she go if that was the case?' He would have to look back in his personal journals to see what kind of activity may have occurred unbeknownst to him.

Khivar continued, "You haven't noticed any uses of a Granolith on Earth lately, have you?"

Actually, there had been a lot of activity with a Granolith, but again Khivar wasn't going to get wind of this little piece of information. "No sir, there hasn't been any activity with a Granolith since Tess returned to Antar and wasn't that the only one sent to Earth?"

Cattivo knew there was a second Granolith sent to Earth, on Ankaa's orders, but he wasn't aware if Khivar knew this.

"I'm not sure, but Nicholas is convinced that there has to be another one. He may be just desperate to get back here and out of the human skin he's been living in, but I say let him dry up and die. He's no use to me anymore" Khivar stated, and then turned towards Cattivo, "I need to get to Earth, immediately! Were you ever able to repair that transportation portal I used the last time?"

'You mean the one you pulverized the last time, because Vilandra turned you down?' thought Cattivo. He hadn't repaired that particular portal, it still remained in pieces in a storage unit, but then Cattivo's face lit up. This would be the perfect opportunity to use his new portal device, giving Khivar a one-way ticket to the Phantom Zone.

"Sir, that particular unit has not been repaired," Cattivo started and then noticing Khivar's irritation on his face continued, "but I do have another mode of transportation that I have been working on which is an improvement over the other one that you can use. It'll just take me a few moments to program it, which would give you enough time to gather whatever belongings you will need for your trip."

"So be it. I will return soon. Have the portal ready" and Khivar left. Cattivo couldn't help himself, a wide grin spread across his face.

**Somewhere in Metropolis**

Fine had just closed the door to Chloe and Zan's cell, hanging the piece of Kryptonite on the doorknob, when Zan questioned, "What was that green thing?"

"A meteor rock Clark and I refer to as Kryptonite. We figure it's what remains of his home planet and since you're part Kryptonian, it looks like it affects you the same way it affects Clark. He's allergic to the rock. Makes him go all weak and if he's exposed to it too long, could eventually kill him" informed Chloe.

"If it affects Kryptonians this way, why doesn't it affect Fine?" Zan questioned.

"Maybe because he's not Kryptonian, just made by them" offered Chloe. Then looking through her purse she found a deck of card. "So, do you want to play a game of Gin Rummy?"

"Sure why not" Zan said. Halfway through their game, he felt somebody's presence in his head. "Chloe, I think someone is trying to get in touch with us. I'm going to lie down for a moment and see what's going on."

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked, as Zan lay down on the cot. "I think Isabel is trying to dreamwalk me."

"Oh" Chloe said, sitting on the floor with her back to the wall, looking towards Zan. 'Being around aliens has definitely made her life interesting' she thought.

**LuthorCorp**

Clark was still standing by the window in Lionel's office as Lionel was at his wet bar pouring himself another drink when Max, Liz, Michael, Isabel and Lois came through the door.

Clark turned his attention towards the group and said, "Aw, good. Now we can put our resources together and locate…" then he noticed her. Lois was standing behind the group and had moved her way into Clark's line of sight. "Lois?"

"Hey ya Smallville" Lois said walking up to Clark and walking around him looking at her friend…differently.

"What are you doing here?" Clark asked Lois but looking towards Max for some answers.

Reaching up and feeling through his head, Clark looked at her, bewildered, "What are you doing?"

"I was just checking to see if you have any antennas" Max and the group couldn't help themselves and let out a slight giggle.

Clark wasn't impressed and stated, "Would someone please let me in on the joke."

"Let's just say you've got a lot of explaining to do Smallville, but in the meantime shall we work on getting back Chloe and Zan?" Lois stated.

"Lois is right" Max said and turning and addressing Clark he continued, "She's been inducted into the 'Club' and I'll talk to you later about the circumstances revolving her revelations later, but right now I think we need to concentrate on locating Chloe and Zan."

Clark walked closer to Max and whispered, "She knows everything?" Max nodded. Clark felt totally uneasy with the situation, but relented. "Okay. Your right, we need to locate them. Usually Chloe helps me out in these circumstances since she can hack into any computer system, but Fine seems to be able to place himself in more than one place at one time, according to Lionel's informants. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

Isabel pulled out the slate Mira had given her and said, "I can try to dreamwalk them and see if they can give me any information."

"That's a good idea Iz" Max said.

Isabel sat on the black leather couch and waved her hand over the slate, envisioning Zan's face. The slate changed into a whirlwind of marbleized gray matter and then Zan's face materialized. Isabel placed her finger on Zan's face and entered into the dream plane.

**On the Dream Plane**

"Isabel, is that you?" questioned Zan. Then he saw Isabel's figure materialize and walk up next to him.

"Yes Zan, it's me. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, I was at the school waiting for Clark, when he showed up and brought me to what I thought was where we were going to meet for our evening lessons, but he stuck me in a cell with Chloe."

"Is it a shapeshifter?" Isabel asked.

"No. His name is Milton Fine. It seems like he came shapeshift into whomever or whatever he wants too. Ask Clark about him, I'm sure he knows more about him." Isabel nodded.

"What about Chloe? How did she end up there?"

"She was trick into going to this place, near a deli and Fine injected something into her which knocked her out. I actually was able to heal her." Zan said excitedly.

"I'm very proud of you" Isabel said. "Do you know where you're being held?"

"No, but it looks like we're in a basement of some kind. Our cell is all concrete and damp and since I was supersped to this location, I wasn't able to pick up on where I was being taken. Chloe's cell phone isn't able to pick up a reception here either" Zan said.

"There's another thing Aunt Isabel" this was the first time it dawned on Isabel that Zan was truly her nephew.

"What is it Zan?"

"We tried to escape and I was even able to open the door, but Fine showed up with this green rock, which Chloe calls Kryptonite, which made me feel really sick. Make sure to tell Clark, because I understand this rock will make him sick too."

"I will. Are you two okay, for the time being?" Isabel asked concerned.

"Yeah, I was beating Chloe at a game of cards" Zan grinned.

"Well, we're working on getting you two back. If you can think of anything or need to talk, I think you might have the ability to dreamwalk too, so try and contact me, okay." Zan agreed and then said, "Let the Chambers and dad know I'm okay and I can't wait to be back with them."

"I will. Be careful and take care," Isabel said as she left the dream plane.

Back in the Luthor office Isabel came out of her trance and related her findings to the group.

Lois was looking on. This 'alien business' was all brand new to her and she wasn't quite sure what to expect. What stood before her was totally different than what she had pictured in her mind as aliens, and Clark Kent was among them!

"So, what do we do now, Maxwell" Michael asked.

"I don't know. Isabel wasn't able to get a location on them, but at least we are sure who's behind this" Max said sighing.

"Clark, what do you know about this Fine person?" Michael asked, turning towards Clark.

Clark was observing Lois' reaction to the things that were being said and happening in Lionel's office and was still uncomfortable around her, even if she had being inducted into their 'club' unbeknownst to him. Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he turned towards the group and related everything he knew of Milton Fine.

"Do you think he may be holding them in 'Warehouse 15' where Lex kept the black spacecraft?" Lionel suggested. "Or possibly in the same lab that Lex was holding those deadly viruses he was procuring, trying to create a vaccine."

"Well, it's a start" Clark said, "I'll go check it out" and then he looked over at Lois and disappeared.

**Warehouse 15**

Clark had previously checked out the lab where Lex was collecting the viruses, but couldn't locate Chloe, Zan or Fine, so he moved his way to Warehouse 15. There were still remnants from previous explosion, which left behind a skeleton for a building. Scanning the building with his x-ray vision, he did notice there were two heat signatures in the lower levels of the building. Chloe and Zan, Clark thought to himself. He didn't see any sign of Fine, but as he got closer to the entrance of the warehouse, he began to get weak. Kryptonite. Clark moved away from the entrance, regrouped and when he felt all his abilities were back to their full potential, he sped away back to LuthorCorp.

**Back at LuthorCorp**

He hadn't been gone longer than five minutes, which Lois noted, but here Clark was telling the group that Chloe and Zan were locked up somewhere in Warehouse 15.

"I've been to Warehouse 15," Lois said as everyone turned and looked at her. "Chloe and I did some investigating and I kept the guard busy while she went inside. She said she didn't find anything, but that wasn't true was it?" Lois said as everyone felt the hurt in her voice.

"No Lois, that wasn't true. Inside that warehouse was where Lex had kept the black spacecraft that came down in the second meteor shower. The ship is basically an extension of Milton Fine, or more accurately Fine was the ship" informed Clark.

"Now that we know where they are and seeing that Fine has it protected with Kryptonite, what's the plan of extracting Chloe and Zan?" Michael asked.

"Is anybody still standing guard, since the explosion?" Liz asked.

"No, not in that particular warehouse" Lionel said, "but the adjoining properties are owned by LuthorCorp too and have guards on duty."

"So, we could basically get in with no trouble" Isabel stated. "Well, I suggest we go in and clear the way of all these green rocks that affect both Clark and Zan, since Clark can't get in and Zan can't get out without making them sick."

"So, we go in and collect these rocks, what do we do with them?" Liz asked.

"They need to be contained in a lead container," informed Clark.

"Well, if you provide me with the lead, I'll make your container" Michael said.

"Okay" Clark disappeared and returned with some lead scrap metal he picked up at a local scrap yard and laid them on the floor of Lionel's office. Michael walked over and gathered up the pieces and laid his hands on them reforming them into a lead box. Both Lionel and Lois looked on, awestruck. "Will that work?" Michael asked.

Lionel walked over to his vault and opened it, pulling out a pure Kryptonite bar from a lead-lined box. A few years back some kids were refining Kryptonite into its purest form and made these bright green bars. Clark thought Lionel's stash had since been destroyed and was shocked to see he was still in possession of this deadly item. As Lionel took the bar and walked towards the lead box Michael had just made, Clark began to feel the effects of the Kryptonite, as his knees weakened and he collapsed to the floor. "Get it into the box" Clark stammered, as Lionel placed the bar in the box and Michael shut the lid on it. Soon, Clark was feeling himself again.

"I think that'll work" Clark said and then looking towards Lionel, "and please warn me the next time you plan on bringing out some refined Green-K. Speaking of which, why do you even have it?"

"I thought it might come in some use some day, in case your brethren decide to pay us another visit" explained Lionel.

"Well, I think that'll work" Clark said looking down at the lead box. "I'll step out into the hall, while you place this piece back in the vault," Clark said, working his way to the hallway.

Lois continued to observe from her little corner. She had never seen Clark look that sick before and it scared her a little. Clark was really vulnerable.

Michael opened up the lid and gave Lionel the piece of Kryptonite and Lionel returned it to the lead-line box in the vault and secured the door. Clark returned to the office and then Michael asked, "So we get rid of the rocks then what?"

The group sat down and formulated their plan. After awhile, everything was mapped out and they each got up from their positions and proceeded to carry out their plan. Soon they would have Chloe and Zan back with them.

**Back on Antar**

Cattivo went directly to his personal quarters and retrieved the portal device he had been developing and brought it back to his security office and manually set it to transport Khivar to the Phantom Zone. Soon, the doors to his office opened and Khivar walked in with his bags and said,

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes sir, here is the portal device I was talking about. All you need to do is turn it to this position, which activates it and then to come back you turn it to this position and it'll bring you back to the royal palace" informed Cattivo.

"Very well, while I'm gone I placed you in charge, as my second-in-command" Khivar stated.

"Yes sir. Now if you're ready, all you need to do is turn the dial. May the moons of Antar look over you" Cattivo said.

"As with you" Khivar said and then he turned the dial into the position Cattivo had stated and soon he disappeared, as the portal device dropped to the floor.

Cattivo picked up the device and pocketed it and smiled. 'Good Riddance' Cattivo thought as he began to write a letter to King Larek telling him what had just transpired. 'Soon the 'Royal Four' will be back and our planets will be unified again' Cattivo thought, signing his letter and sending for a messenger.

**Phantom Zone **

Lycus noticed something falling from the desert sky and landing just outside his cave. 'Another Zoner' he thought. Not really wanting to go out into the sandstorm, but curious of who the new prisoner was, Lycus got up and wrapped his skeleton body up and braved the sandstorm It took him awhile to reach the body, going against the wind, but he leaned down over the body and rolled it over. After inspecting the new prisoner's face, recognition spread across Lycus' face.

"Hey Chimarus, come here" Lycus stated, "Look what I found!"

Chimarus wanted to remain in the comforts of his cave instead of going out into the sandstorm, "can't it wait, Lycus?"

"No, get over here!"

"Fine, but it better be important" Chimarus wrapped himself up and made his way out to Lycus. "What?"

Lycus pointed down at the body lying in the desert sand that happened to be fully corporeal and resemble non other than Khivar. "It can't be! Can it?" Chimarus asked, but he knew the answer.

They pulled the body into their cave and sat back and looked at him. It was King Khivar, and if he was here than their chances of getting off this barren wasteland was now in the hands of Zod.

TBC...

I would love to hear what you think of my story so far and if there is anything you would like to see, please send me a note and I'll see what I can do :) Karin


	26. Observations

**Chapter 25 - Observations**

Raya was sitting in her tent shelter away from the storm when she noticed a flash across the sky. 'Welcome to the Phantom Zone' she thought, sure another prisoner had just been transported to the Zone. She would give them a proper welcoming later on, but for now she would continue to go through her notes. She had continued with the assignment Jor-El had left her with before he transported her to this place. Hopefully, Kal-El would learn about her existence and the Phantom Zone and would come to release her; at least that was Jor-El's plan.

Time was running out. Krypton wasn't the only galaxy that was in trouble from a dying star. Rao, Krypton's sun, was a red giant and together Jor-El and Raya had discovered that it was reaching a dangerous stage in its life cycle and would soon go supernova destroying whatever was in its path. Jor-El went to the Science Council with this information, but they didn't want to believe their society was under such a threat and didn't want to create any panic among the citizens, so they forced Jor-El to take an oath not to reveal this information outside of the council and to also remain on Krypton. Which he did along with his wife Lara, but through their research they found another galaxy would be facing the same situation in the near future and needed to be warned. This was personal to Jor-El, or rather his wife, for her sister Tara was now living in this galaxy, the Whirlwind Galaxy. Lara knew her life was coming to an end, but she wanted to make sure her sister didn't have to suffer the same fate. They sent Raya to the Phantom Zone to allow her time to develop a plan to save this race.

All this information was placed in the crystal that was in Kal-El's space capsule. Now, it was just a waiting game. She was also aware of a prophecy involving an innocent child who was the product of three worlds, who would possess the powers and abilities of these worlds, which would be use to defeat an evil alliance and bring peace to the Universe. There was another part of the prophecy, which stated that after the evil alliances had been destroyed, the three worlds would have to join the innocent child to save one of the worlds from a dangerous galactic disturbance. The red giant, their star Sorin, was reaching this dangerous stage in its life and time was against them. There wasn't enough time to locate the child of the prophecy and all Raya could hope for was that Kal-El freed her soon, so they could travel to this galaxy to warn its inhabitants. 'Please Hurry Kal-El' she thought and returned to her research.

Elsewhere in the Phantom Zone, Khivar was waking up to his surroundings. 'Where am I' he wondered, looking around at the dark cave in which he was resting. Seeing a couple of cloaked figures in a corner hovering over an open fire pit, Khivar raised himself off of the cave floor, lying the black cloth that was serving as his blanket down and moved over to the two figures. They were talking amongst themselves as Khivar approached.

Lycus and Chimarus were talking as they were eating their cooked reamtat, a native animal that lived in the caves, when they noticed movement in the corner.

"Looks like 'His Highness' is finally awake" Chimarus said.

"Yeah. He's got a lot of explaining to do, that's for sure," commented Lycus. Then they noticed Khivar walking over towards them.

"Where is this place?" Khivar questioned of the two cloaked figures. Lycus turned around, but before he was able to answer him, Khivar backed away. He was frightened by what he was seeing. A black skeleton-like creature that was withered and decayed was staring back at him. This wasn't Earth!

"Welcome 'King Khivar' to the Phantom Zone" Chimarus snided.

Khivar backed himself into the cave wall and dropped down. 'The Phantom Zone?' he queried to himself. 'How did I get here?' "Who are you?" Khivar asked, curious that they knew who he was.

"Do you not recognize us, 'Your Majesty'? You were the one that sent us here, in your stead" informed Lycus.

"I've never sent anyone to the 'Phantom Zone'!" Khivar said, raising his defensives. 'Who were these 'creatures'? He had never laid eyes on them before and here they were blaming him for sending him there' thought Khivar.

"That won't work" Chimarus chided of Khivar's raised hand. "Once you entered the 'Phantom Zone' any kind of ability or power you may have had is taken from you. The only thing you have to rely on is your physical strength and your intelligence, in order to survive."

Khivar tried to use his powers and the creature was right and then fear began to grip at him. He was vulnerable, but he did have his intelligence. "Again I asked, who are you?"

"Lycus and Chimarus at your service, 'Your Highness'" informed Lycus bowing in a disrespectful way. "Not that it's really going to matter, once the rest of the 'Zoners' get word that you've entered our little domain and still being able to keep your corporeal body at that!"

'Lycus and Chimarus' thought Khivar, why did those names sound familiar to him and then he remembered. They took his place for the murder of the 'Royal Four' and he was supposed to have them released, but he never did. Never planned on it actually, because once someone was sent to the Phantom Zone, there was no way out. Then his thoughts came to realization. He was stuck here probably for the rest of his life, with these two creatures who thought that when they accepted the bargain to take his place they would be set free. He had been caught in his own lie and had to worm his way out of this situation.

"What happened to your bodies?" questioned Khivar.

"Upon entering the 'Zone' you lose your corporeal body as well as any special abilities unique to you, but the question is how were you able to keep your body?" Chimarus asked.

"I don't know. I was using a new portal device where I was trying to get to Earth and ended up here instead" Khivar stated.

"Well, I would stay scarce as long as you can, because once Raya gets a hold of you, you'll be a hurting unit" stated Lycus.

"Who's this Raya character?" questioned Khivar.

"You could say she's the 'Keeper of the Phantom Zone' and she is protected by this black crystal that basically keeps us in check" Chimarus stated, "but she's not the only one you have to worry about, there's General Zod and he's got quite the following."

Lycus and Chimarus informed Khivar more about life in the Phantom Zone, as he related a web of lies of why he was unable to free them, with a little bit of truth of the alien-hybrids on Earth. Khivar took all this information in and then sat back to ponder his situation. He had to get out of there, but how was the question.

**Fort Ryan Army Base**

General Sam Lane was sitting at his desk going over his normal paperwork when he received a call on his secured line.

"Hello, General Lane here"

"General Lane, this is Special Agent Davis'

"Hello Agent Davis, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to give you an opportunity to witness some activity in your area, giving you some first hand experience."

"You've got my attention" Lane said.

"Well, when I returned to the office I checked those files dealing with the Smallville incident and it came to my attention that there has been some activity going on in Metropolis. Our informants have located an entity named Milton Fine working out of a warehouse there and what we want you to do is go to this warehouse and observe the comings and goings of this Milton Fine. I must emphasize that all you are to do is observe from a distance. Milton Fine is a very dangerous 'person' and we don't want to risk anyone's life. I'm sure after you get a better feel of what these individuals are capable of, you'll be more inclined to accept our offer."

Sam Lane sat back and thought about this offer. It would be nice to know what he would be signing up for if he accepted this position and all they wanted him to do was to sit back and observe.

"What's the address?" Lane asked. Agent Davis gave him the directions to get to Warehouse 15.

"You won't be disappointed" Agent Davis said.

"I'll contact you if I learn anything" Lane said and then he hung up.

'This is going to be interesting' Sam thought to himself. He packed up his office for the day, secured everything and left for his house. He had to pack his bags. He wasn't sure how long he was going to be on this stakeout, so he wanted to be prepared.

**Luthor Mansion**

'How can he just fly off the radar' Lex thought to himself, 'Just when one of my informants locates him, he's gone in a flash'. This was beginning to really frustrate Lex. He liked being in control, and Fine had thrown him for a loop. A 'loop', now there was the perfect word for his situation. He was going in circles. He got up from his desk and went over to his wet bar and retrieved a bottle of imported water and began to drink from it when someone came walking through the double doors to his study. Lex turned around and was looking directly at Milton Fine.

"Lex, so nice to see you again" Fine said.

"Fine, it's surprising to see you again," countered Lex.

Fine picked up a pool stick and began to set the balls on the table and struck them with his first shot, sending them all over the table. "So, I see you've been busy lately."

"Well, I'm a business man, of course I stay busy" Lex said, "So why have you've decided to grace me with your presence?"

"Well, I figure since you've been using all your resources to look for me, I would acknowledge your efforts with an audience with myself. So, why are you so interested in me?" Fine countered, hitting a striped ball into the pocket.

"Well, for one thing, what the hell did you inject into me?" Lex said, reaching for his neck, where Fine had previously injected a substance into him.

"All in due time Lex" Fine said, hitting another ball into the pocket.

"You're turning me into one of 'you' aren't you?" Lex said forcibly.

Fine thought about this and said, "In a matter of speaking, yes."

"Why?"

"That's not for you to know" Fine said nonchalantly, hitting another ball into the pocket.

"The hell it isn't" Lex said angrily.

"Instead of getting all defensive Lex, I came to let you know there is something very interesting going down in Warehouse 15 you might want to check out" Fine said, changing the subject, "it involves a certain young boy you've been following up on."

'How did he know about Brett and what could a baby have to do with something in Warehouse 15' thought Lex. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just lying the breadcrumbs out, it's your job to follow them to wherever they lead you" Fine said, pocketing the 'eight' ball and lying his stick on the table, "but I would suggest you get over there soon, otherwise you may miss the fireworks" and with that Fine was gone, again.

Lex put down his water and reached for his intercom, "Brady, prepare the helicopter. I've got to make a trip to Metropolis." Soon, Lex was on his way back to Metropolis, to follow the breadcrumbs Fine had laid before him.

**Chambers' House**

"Thank you Isabel for the update" Brenda said to Isabel on the phone and then she hung up the phone and turned towards her husband.

"Isabel was able to talk to Zan and it looks like he and Chloe are being held in an abandoned warehouse and Max and his friends are going to break them free. They'll contact us when they have them both free and safe."

Bob acknowledged this and then he embraced his wife, allowing them to comfort each other. They knew they would be sitting by the phone waiting until the call came through saying their son was safe. There wasn't much more they could do but pray.


	27. Warehouse 15

**Chapter 26 – Warehouse 15**

Chloe and Zan were sitting in their cell for what seemed to them like hours. Even though Isabel had related to Zan their intentions of finding them and setting them free, they were still feeling pretty abandoned and alone. Zan let Chloe take the cot, while he sat on the cold concrete floor.

'How was he supposed to be the individual the 'prophecy' was talking about, when a little green rock could make him drop to his knees?' Zan pondered with frustration. 'Some life saver I turned out to be' he thought to himself.

Chloe sensed the inner turmoil going on inside of Zan's mind and said, "A penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh?" Zan said, coming out of his self-pitying thoughts.

"Well, it looked like you were in your own little world and I was wondering if you wanted to share anything with me?" Chloe said, giving him a little smile.

Zan contemplated his answer and then just said, "It's nothing, just bored I guess."

"Maybe you can try to get a hold of Isabel or maybe even your father and find out what's taking them so long" Chloe suggested. "Do you guys have the gift of telepathy? That would be a very useful gift too." Chloe was beginning to feel restless too. Normally she was in control of her emotions and actions, but in their current situation, there was nothing to do but sit and wait. She noticed that she was beginning to ramble on, just like Lois. 'What is the world coming too?' she wondered.

Then Zan's eye's got brighter and he sat straight up. "I never thought about it, but I think you might be right!" exclaimed Zan.

"What are you talking about?"

"Telepathy, of course. I never knew exactly what it was, but it was formed when I was in my mother's womb and carried on after my birth, while I was on Antar. As a baby, my father and I must have formed a special connection, because I would get these desperate feelings of hopelessness as my father was searching for me. I bet he was also getting some kind of vibe from me. Maybe if I concentrate, I can open up the connection and see where it leads us." Zan said excitedly.

"It's worth a try. Come sit up here, so I can watch over you, just in case our 'friend' wants to make himself known again" suggested Chloe, offering Zan a portion of the cot. He got up off the floor and moved over to the cot and sat down. Both of them sat with their backs to the wall and their feet hanging off the edge while Zan closed his eyes, trying to form a connection with his father.

**Somewhere in Metropolis**

Max, Liz, Michael, Isabel, Clark and Lois were all sitting in one of Lionel's cars, catching a ride down to the docks, close to Warehouse 15. They were being taken to one of the Lionel's adjoining properties. Lionel had previously called the gate guard and told him he was sending down some contractors who were scoping out the property and to allow them entry as well as to leave them alone. Once they were there, they had their own plans, of course. Max was sitting in the back with Liz when he started feeling a tingling sensation.

"What the heck?" he blurted out, bringing both of his hands to his head.

"What's wrong Max?" Liz asked with concern, followed closely by Isabel. Both of them were on either side of Max, trying to get a sense of what was happening to him when Max heard in his head, _"Dad, are you there? Can you hear me?"_

"Zan, is that you?" Max spoke aloud, but didn't get the response he was looking for.

"What are you talking about Maxwell?" Michael asked.

"Shhh, give me a second!" exclaimed Max and then he heard the voice again, _"Dad, can you hear me?"_ Trying to concentrate, Max answered in his thoughts _"Zan, is that you?"_

In their cell, Chloe noticed as excitement crossed Zan's face in the form of a smile as he answered, _"Yeah dad, it's me!"_

"_I guess we can add telepathy to our little list of alien abilities. How did you come upon this?"_

"_It was Chloe's idea. She mentioned dreamwalking Isabel again and then mentioned how useful telepathy would be and I remember the unique connection I thought I had with you and thought I'd see if it was still a possibility. So, when are you all going to get us out of here?"_

Max was in the process of telling Zan the plan, but his 'family' in the car were pulling him away. _"Give me a second Zan, I need to let the group know that I'm okay and what's going on"_ and then he came out of his trance and turned towards the group that was surrounding him in the back of the limo.

"Maxwell, what's going on?" Michael stated bluntly, once Max's eye readjusted to the real world, he looked up at his friends and said, "Zan contacted me and was wondering what we were doing on our end to get them out of there."

"Zan contacted you? How?" asked Isabel.

"I guess you can add telepathy to the list of his abilities" stated Max. Michael, Isabel and Liz just looked at each other and then Clark spoke up, "How are they doing?"

"They're okay. Fine left them some food and hasn't been back since then. I think their spirits are a little down, waiting for us to come get them, but physically I think they're fine" assured Max. "I was just telling Zan our plan, when I got pulled away from him."

"Well, when you speak to him again, could you give him a message for Chloe from me?" asked Lois. Max looked towards her and nodded, "Tell her to keep her spirits up, because we'll soon be there and she owes me a girl's night out, because there's going to be a lot of explaining going on" Lois said, looking towards Clark. "Oh, and don't think you've left my radar screen buddy, we still have a little talking to do too" she said smiling towards Clark.

Clark took her comments in stride and smiled as Max nodded and went back into his trance, informing Zan of what was going on and relaying the message for Chloe.

Zan came out of his trance and sat up.

"Did it work?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, it did" Zan said, as he informed Chloe of the plan and then he relayed the message from Lois.

"Lois is with them?" she exclaimed. "With such a cryptic message, I bet she's been inducted into the 'club'. This will be an interesting girl's night out" she muttered to herself. They both sat back on the cot, waiting for their friends to come.

**On a hillside overlooking Warehouse 15**

It took General Lane no time to get his bags packed and on the road. He had just completed setting up his surveillance operations on the hillside overlooking the warehouse in question. In the last couple of hours, there hadn't been any activity. Nada. Sam was beginning to wonder what kind of wild goose chase this 'Special Unit' had sent him on, but he decided to stick it out. Hell, it would be interesting seeing a real live alien up close and personal. He sat back, with his binoculars tuned to the warehouse and kept up his steady observations.

**The Roof of Luthor Corp**

"Welcome Mr. Luthor" a man in a black suit said to Lex as he exited the helicopter. "We've got your car waiting for you down in the garage, whenever you're ready to go" offered the man.

"Fine, I'll be right down" Lex said turning towards the elevator, "I've got one stop to make before I meet you there though."

"As you wish" the man said, stepping aside, so Lex could enter the elevator. "I'll meet you at your car" and then Lex disappeared as the doors to the elevator closed.

He exited the elevator at the penthouse level where he and his father had their offices and entered his office. Going around his desk, he sat in his executive chair and lifted the cover to his laptop. Checking on reports from his operatives, who were supposed to try and locate Milton Fine, Lex placed a called to his lead operative.

"…what do you mean you have no idea where Milton Fine is?" Lex questioned. "It's funny how he seems to know about all my comings and goings, but my 'elite' group of conspirators can't even get a bleep on the radar when he shows up in Smallville at the Luthor mansion, among other places. What exactly am I paying you for?"

Sensing Lex's disapproval, his operatives tried heehawing around the problem, when Lex simply stated, "…well if you can't seem to find him, pack up your things. I'm pulling all my resources from your organization. I'll just find someone that is able to do what I ask them to do!" and with that Lex hung up the phone. Useless!! That's what Lex thought of the people he had hired. Grabbing his coat and phone, Lex moved towards the elevator and made his way down to the garage. Little did Lex know that Lionel was still in his office and overheard his little disagreement as a small smile spread across his face, Lex was still playing the game of checkers while everyone else was playing chess.

**The Docks**

Sunset had come and gone and the group exited the limo and made their way to the gate of the adjoining property and got clearance to enter the facility. Once they were in, they took a side route, provided to them by Lionel, which lead to a fence separating them from Warehouse 15. There was no turning back. Max connected to Zan and told him they were near and to be ready. Once they were done communicating, Isabel held up her hand to the gate and allowed an opening to melt away for them. Each of them walked through the opening and up to the outer sectors of the warehouse. Clark began to feel the affects of the Kryptonite, a welcoming gift from Fine, so he dropped the lead box and moved back as Michael and Max proceeded to collect all the green rocks they could find. Little did they know, Fine had strategically placed and booby trapped each of the rocks with land minds. As Max and Michael collected the rocks, they were setting off the individual detonators counting down the seconds until their explosion. Once the rocks were packed away in the lead box and Clark was able to get back his senses, he heard the ticking down of each of the charges. In a panic, he relayed this information to the group.

"We've got to get out of here! Fine's set up charges and they could go off at any moment!"

"We can't leave without Chloe or Zan" Lois said, looking towards the building.

"And we're not going too" Michael stated. "Isabel, you and Liz take Lois off to a safe place and wait for us." Before he could finish, the three women were primed to rebut his order when Clark spoke up.

"Look, Michael's right. I can go in and get them and they can back me up, in case there are any more surprises. There isn't much time. Go!!" and the girls took their cue and worked their way toward a hillside, which would protect them from any kind of explosion.

"Are we ready for this?" Max asked.

"Let's go" Michael said, leading the group further into the warehouse.

Sam Lane was still sitting on the hillside when he noticed a group of teenagers had entered the scene. 'Finally, something to observe' he thought to himself. Looking through his binoculars, he noticed three females and three males. 'Looks like more of a make-out point than alien central' Lane thought to himself. Then he focused his binoculars more on the individuals, they looked really familiar, but where had he seen their faces before and then he remembered. These _were _the aliens, the Roswell aliens! And then he saw her, his baby girl, Lois. She was with them, as well as Clark Kent. 'What the Hell was going on?' thought Lane. The mission had turned from a recon mission to a rescue mission in a matter of seconds. He had to get his little girl and Clark away from these dangerous creatures. He put down his binoculars and prepared himself to go down the hill to retrieve Lois and Clark when he noticed the girls were working their way up the hill in his directions. 'Perfect', he thought, 'I just have to get Lois back and handle these girls and then try and get Clark back as well.'

As Isabel, Liz and Lois worked their way up the hill, they came face to face with an M16, with General Lane dressed up in his military garb behind it.

"Hold it right there ladies" Lane said, pointing the gun in the girl's direction. Liz and Isabel went into their defensive mode and lifted their hands when Sam Lane said, "Lois, I want you to get up here behind me right now. You don't know what kind of mess you've gotten yourself into." he directed.

Lois looked up at her father, stunned, and simply said, "Daddy"

Liz and Isabel looked at each other and mouthed 'daddy?'

Meanwhile, the boys were working their way through the warehouse. Fine had set up quite a few rocks on the main floor, but as they made their way down to the basement level, there weren't any rocks to be seen, except when they came to a big heavy door, which had a nice size piece of kryptonite laced with a string hanging on the doorknob.

"They're in there" Clark said, standing away from the door. Michael went over to the door and retrieved the alien artifact and chucked it into a far away corner of the basement, as Max went up to the door, laying his hands on it and, after hearing a click, he opened the door to find Chloe and Zan sitting on the cot.

Chloe and Zan quickly got up off the cot and Chloe went running into Clark's arms as Zan went towards Max's. After a brief moment of reunions, Michael said,

"I don't mean to rain on your parade, but…" before Michael could finish his statement, explosions could be heard from the charges above them.

Back on the hillside, Sam addressed his daughter, "Now don't daddy me Lo-Lo, get up here behind me, away from them."

Standing up to her father, Lois retaliated, "I thought the days of you spying on me were over, but I can see that they aren't" she said, moving up the hill, "and for your information, these are my friends Isabel and Liz."

"First of all, I wasn't spying on you, but observing this warehouse, it's not my fault you came into my 'line of sight', and secondly, I know who and what your friends are" he said of Isabel and Liz, still pointing his gun at them. "What I don't understand is why you are here with these 'people'."

"Well, if you must know, Chloe and their friend Zan were kidnapped and are being held here and we came to rescue them" Lois stated firmly.

Then Sam exclaimed, "Chloe was kidnapped?" as each of the girls nodded, "Does this have anything to do with a guy named Milton Fine?", but before anyone could answer, explosions could be seen in the distance enveloping the warehouse. Lane ushered his daughter behind him to give her a little added protection. It looked like the Fourth of July down on the harbor.

Inside the warehouse the floor was coming down and the walls were exploding all around them. Clark protected Chloe by holding her as close to his body as possible, taking the brunt of the explosions as Max brought up his protective shield to prevent Michael, Zan and himself from getting injured. They worked their way up the stairs and when they reached the top they found most of the wall had been blasted out, leading to the outside and Michael, Max, and Zan moved out the opening and up the hillside. Clark and Chloe got separated and were still in the building, as one explosion after another went off.

Isabel and Liz saw Max, Michael and Zan coming up the hillside and went running after them, closely guarded by Sam Lane, who still didn't know what to make of the whole situation.

"Where are Chloe and Clark?" Lois said frantically. All eyes turned towards Max and Michael as they turned back to the building, which was ablaze with fire and still exploding with the remaining charges going off.

On the road below, leading up to the gates of Warehouse 15, another black limo pulled up to the curb as Lex Luthor exited the vehicle, looking on at the spectacle before him. 'Fine did say I might miss some 'fireworks' if I didn't get here in time' thought Lex to himself, but where was this boy and what the Hell was going on. Then he noticed a small crowd of teenagers on the hillside along with…General Sam Lane. Curiosity peaked; Lex moved towards the hill, he was going to get some answers now.

Inside the warehouse, Clark had enveloped Chloe on the main floor, while the fires blazed and the world around them was tumbling down. "How are you holding up Chloe?" Clark asked.

"I'd have to say this is a first for me. Any ideas on how we're going to get out of this mess?" Chloe asked looking up into Clark's eyes, as the glowing orange ambers of the fires around them lit up his face.

"Well, in a moment, I'm going to lift my head and blow out the 'candles' and then we can walk out of here." Clark said nonchalantly.

"So, what are you waiting for? A birthday? We all know Clark Kent doesn't like birthdays and I don't want to become shish kabob, so if you could?" Chloe said looking up at Clark once more. He bent down and kissed her and said, "Here goes nothing" and he lifted his head and drew in his breath and extinguished the flames around them. Satisfied with his work, he lifted himself off Chloe and allowed her to get up, but as they were about to move their way out of the building, one of Fine's final surprises erupted. Fine set up his final display in the basement, which sent a final explosion through the center of the building as if a nuclear bomb went off. Clark and Chloe were caught in the middle of the explosion and without even thinking Clark picked up Chloe as they were jettisoned out of the building.

As the group on the hillside was looking down towards the building for any signs of Chloe and Clark, Michael spotted their impending visitor. "Looks like we've got more trouble" he said staring at Lex as he climbed the hill and made his way towards the group.

"What the Hell is going on and why are you even involved General Lane?" Lex asked, as Michael and Max turned to face the General, who they hadn't taken notice of. Before anyone could answer, their attention was turned back to the burning building and in a matter of seconds it was extinguished, followed by a great explosion. The next thing they knew, it looked like Clark was flying through the air carrying Chloe towards the hillside and then he landed on his feet and set Chloe down on the ground, as they both looked back at the scene on the docks.

Lex's jaw dropped and then he turned towards the group and then looked up at a stunned Clark, who hadn't realized that Lex had joined them on the hillside, neither one of them knew what to say to the other and then Liz stepped forward, closed her eyes and reached out to Lex's mind.

'_Lex, you will go back down to your car and await the fire department. You were just out checking on your properties when you came upon the fire. You also have never heard of the names Brett Chambers or Zan.'_ Liz opened her eyes and noticed Lex moving down the hillside towards his car, ignoring everything that had just transpired. Max embraced Liz, giving her a reassuring kiss.

Lois looked off at the retreating body of Lex, perplexed and then looked towards Clark for some answers. "What just happened Smallville? Lex doesn't give up that easily, especially not without a fight" she said watching Lex retreating to his car and awaiting the fire department.

Clark looked over at her father and then back towards her and shrugged and then turned his attention towards Chloe, making sure she was safe, after their 'flight'. Clark wasn't sure what to make of General Lane's appearance, nor Lex's appearance and quick departure, but he was sure Liz had something to do with it. He'd have to thank her later on.

Sam Lane noticed how the close knit group clammed up to Lois' question and thought it was time to get some answers himself, but he did it in a more diplomatic way. They were each staring at what remained of Warehouse 15. Clark was holding onto Chloe, as Max was holding onto Liz, with Zan close by, who was being pampered by Isabel. Michael was standing off to the side watching the remaining fireworks when Sam Lane spoke up.

"My daughter has a valid question. What just happened here tonight? I can tell that you all have secrets amongst yourselves and I believe my daughter and Clark are involved in these secrets too, so what I propose is to lay out my cards and see where it takes me. I'll let you in on what I know and if you can find it in yourselves to trust me, maybe we can help each other out in finding some understanding, because there's some weird stuff going on around here."

Max took the leadership role and turned and looked at General Lane and said, "We're listening."

"Okay" Lane said, taking a deep breath. "I suppose I should start at the beginning." He told them about being approached by the Special Unit and how they wanted him to become their new 'commander in charge'. At this revelation, the Pod Squad's defensives began to come alive. He mentioned the tapes he saw of each of them and how, through the videos, he had witnessed each of their abilities, proving to him the existence of aliens on Earth. He also mentioned that he hadn't taken the assignment and that this 'mission' was set up to look after another alien creature known as Milton Fine to give him an idea of what the aliens they were searching for were capable of, which was the reason behind his surveillance. "I told the Special Agent who contacted me that I didn't have any proof that the aliens that were living among us were bad, and why would I want to be in charge of literally torturing these creatures, without any proof. Plus, I'm close to retirement, and I don't want to go out to pasture with the reputation of being an alien hunter."

Max had to laugh at this comment and then he turned towards his 'family'. "Bringing him into the 'club' could prove to be very beneficial. He could still be placed in charge of the Special Unit, and divert their attention elsewhere and away from us, allowing us the needed time to train Zan here." They all nodded in concurrence, but then they turned towards Clark, "So, what do you think Clark?" Max asked.

"I think the cats out of the bag, in a matter of speaking. Yeah, we could mindwarp him and make him forget, but he would be a great asset to have, especially if we look at the bigger picture" Clark stated. "And by the way, thanks Liz for that little piece of work you did on Lex." She acknowledged him with a nod and a smile.

"Wait a minute" Lois said, turning towards Liz, "You put some kind of whammy on Lex?"

"It's called mind warping, and yes I did. I told him to walk back to his vehicle and wait for the fire department. He thinks he was just in the neighborhood and has no clue what's going on. Also, I made him forget the names Brett Chambers and Zan too."

"That was brilliant" Max said leaning over and kissing Liz, "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

"Man, I wish I met you all earlier. I've had it out to get that man ever since he called me a muffin, peddling…" Lois began, but was interrupted by Sam Lane who was trying to find out where he fit into the equation of things.

"General Lane" Max started, "if you would be so kind as to give us a ride back to town, we may be able to fill in some holes for you about what is happening and more about our existence and maybe in the end we can come to an agreement, helping each other out" Max said.

Lane agreed as they helped him pack up his equipment and loaded themselves into his SUV. It was a tight fit, but everyone got situated in the vehicle as General Lane pulled back into traffic and made his way towards Fort Ryan Army Base. The most secure place for them to speak about such 'secretive' matters and the last place anyone would suspect an alien to be hiding.

**Somewhere in Metropolis**

Milton Fine was going over the video tapes of the night's activities. He had planned everything perfectly. He had set up Kal-El and his friends and they fell for the bait, hook, line and sinker. Before his little kidnapping scenario, he really didn't have too much information on the Antarians or the 'Prophecy', since the Kryptonian database was limited in its knowledge. He didn't find out anymore about this Prophecy involving the boy, but he did learn a little about what kind of adversaries he and General Zod were up against. He saw how Zan, the child of this prophecy, was able to communicate by using his mind and thoughts as well as having a healing touch and being able to unlock doors, but he also had the same weakness as Clark in the form of Kryptonite. He also witnessed Isabel melting the fence for an opening and Max using some kind of energy shield to protect the others. The biggest thing was when one of them made Lex forget everything that had transpired that night, a very useful gift indeed. Of course their greatest strength, which he hated to admit, was their humanity and their unity to each other. He would have to work on that! In the meantime, he would continue collecting as much information on these entities, until Lex's body was prepared and he was ready to release General Zod from his prison.

TBC - Thanks everyone for the feedback!! It really really does feed the soul.


	28. Kathana

**Chapter 27 - Kathana**

As the sentinel led Ankaa and Sirius down the black marble-paved road, they looked up at the statues of Asterie's formal rulers. Ankaa felt broken up inside. As a child, this whole place was vibrant and full of life. The gardens leading up to the palace doors were now replaced by overgrowth and the stone statues were quickly deteriorated from the frequent sandstorms and time. 'What was becoming of Asterie?' Ankaa thought to herself again. They finally reached the grand white archway, where a couple more sentinels crossed their spears preventing the group's entry. Their sentinel went up to the other two and spoke to them and then disappeared inside the confines of the palace.

Ankaa and Sirius waited patiently until their sentinel arrived back in the entryway.

"Her Majesty will see you now" he announced leading them through the archway. Not speaking a word, they were led to what Ankaa remembered being the Queen's personal office. The sentinel directed them inside, offered them a seat and left, closing the door behind him. Ankaa took a seat while Sirius took his place as her personal protector; standing behind her by the door.

Soon, a side door opened and Kathana walked in, "Ankaa, is it truly you?" Kathana said walking over to Ankaa as she rose to greet her childhood friend. The old friends embraced as Ankaa answered, "Yes, it is I. It has been a long time Kathana."

"Yes it has" Kathana said soberly, turning and sitting in her chair behind the desk. "Whatever became of you after that fateful day many moons ago?"

"I've been residing in the caves of the Canopus Mountains, along with a few of my trusted royal protectors."

"You've been living in the caves all this time!" exclaimed Kathana.

"Yes" answered Ankaa. "As you know I received some intel about Khivar's plans so I put in place a contingency plan. When he murdered my family, I was wisped away and brought to the caves, where we've been residing until Serena started registering activity in the Granolith we had built into the caves."

"I recently had an opportunity to meet your 'contingency plans'."

Ankaa's eyes got wide and her jaw dropped, "You met Zan?" she stuttered, "How?"

"I did meet Zan, or 'Max Evans' as he is known as on Earth and his wife Avanya when a summit was called. I questioned if it was truly him but the emissary certified him so Larek, Sero, Hanar, Nicholas, who was representing Khivar, and myself sat down with him as he conducted the summit."

"What was the purpose of the summit anyways? Are things really that bad in the Whirlwind Galaxy?" questioned Ankaa, concern seen on her face.

"Well, our worlds have been fighting with each other. Since the fall of the Antarian Royal house, I haven't made Khivar's life easy. He has turned his aggression on his home planet of Celaeno, because Sero and her backers didn't agree with his ascension to the throne. Sero has turned her attention towards Hanar and the residents of Arcas because he is unwilling to share the only resource available to keep the Celaenoians alive since their bodies are unable to adjust to our other problem, which is Sorin. I don't know if you've noticed, but our climate has changed drastically since you've disappeared."

"That would explain why the dry lands Sirius and I crossed seemed to been unseasonably hot and I couldn't believe the sandstorms we encountered too. Is this what happened to your lush gardens and the meadows?"

"Yes" Kathana said, sadness in her voice. "It is like that all over the Whirlwind Galaxy, but it seems to be affecting Asterie and Arcas the hardest, since we are closest to our red sun Sorin."

Both women sat still for a while reflecting on their dire situations. Finally Ankaa broke the silence. "What were they like?" she questioned. She had wondered what had become of these human half-breeds she had helped to create who carried the royal essence of her family. 'Was it a good decision?' a thought that had filled her many waking days sitting in her cave.

"We didn't have a lot of time to meet since the human vessels we inhabited were on borrowed time, but I think you would be proud of your son. He goes by Max, as I mentioned, but Khivar proposed a solution to the problem and Max stood up and turned him down. He made a few enemies that night and I told him so. Hanar and Sero were furious and of course Nicholas ran his mouth. Larek didn't say much, but he stayed after everyone else and spoke with him personally."

"They were really close at one time" reflected Ankaa. "So, what was this solution of Khivar's?"

"Essentially Khivar would abdicate the throne to Max in name only, allowing the Royal Four to return home as well as allowing Khivar to remain as the ruling power of the government. Max would also have to get his avid followers to support the new regime and finally, and this is the kicker, Max had to return the Granolith" explained Kathana.

'So they did find the other Granolith, good' Ankaa thought aloud in a whispered tone.

"Well, I think Max and Avanya were aware of the location of the Granolith, but Vilandra and Rath looked surprise and very angry when Max revealed he had the Granolith. In fact, it almost looked like they weren't from the same pods, weren't there two sets engineered?" questioned Kathana.

"Yes there were, so that might mean they found each other, there are still so many unanswered questions" Ankaa said. "Well, the reason I came out of my cave is this: Recently, Serena has been picking up a lot activity in the Granolith."

Kathana interrupted, "wasn't that one destroyed when Avanya returned to have her baby?"

"Yes that one was destroyed but Serena and some of my other leading scientists engineered and placed a second one there as a backup" then looking up at Kathana, Ankaa asked, "How did you hear about the baby?" Ankaa asked confused.

"Oh, I've got my spies too. Her human name, I believe, is Tess and she had a baby boy shortly after she arrived. She and the baby were under constant guard and she and Khivar were at each other's throats all the time, quite the solar burst she was. I don't know how she managed it, but she escaped and returned to Earth with the boy."

"That is the other reason I am here. As I said Serena witnessed a lot of fluctuations in the second Granolith, meaning that the Royal Four had found that one too. However, there were other signatures being registered, so I sent Mira and Serena through the Granolith to train the Royal Four and whoever else is with them."

Again Kathana interrupted, "Are you telling me you are able to use it as some kind of portal?" Ankaa nodded. "What are they training them for?" questioned Kathana.

"Are you aware of the Prophecy set down many moons ago?"

"Vaguely" Kathana answered honestly. Ankaa informed her of the first part of the prophecy involving Max's son and how Mira and Serena were on Earth to train the Royal Four, the Kryptonian whose heat signature registered in the Granolith and the child of the Prophecy. "…there is evil brewing, I can feel it. We need to unite the 'Five Planets' and prepare to rid our worlds of this evil threat. Will you help me?"

Kathana sat back and looked at the problem from all sides. Ankaa was right, they needed to unite as one if they were going to survive. "I will call another emergency summit excluding Khivar and see if Larek will allow us to use his quarters as the site, since he has pretty much stayed neutral through this whole ordeal."

"Thank you Kathana for your support. There is one more thing I wish to ask of you, can you provide me transportation to Dione, I would like to meet with Larek prior to the summit, so I can inform him of everything I have told you."

"I will have a transport ship ready for you by tomorrow morning. Does he know you're coming, because your entrance today took me by complete surprise?"

"Yes, he should know. Before we left the caves, I sent a message to Larek informing him of my existence and also that I would be paying him a visit in the near future."

"Well, I offer you and your protector my home for tonight. Please feel free to clean yourselves up from the red dust of the wastelands and I'll have my people prepare a fitting meal."

"Thank you for your hospitality, dear friend." Ankaa said, lifting herself off the chair. Sirius opened the door as Kathana proceeded through first, followed by Ankaa. Kathana showed them to their quarters so they could freshen up and the remainder of the evening was spent reminiscing about their memories and looking to see what the future held for the Whirlwind Galaxy.

**Dione Palace**

Larek was sitting at his desk re-reading the letter he had received from Ankaa. Lyra, one of her personal protectors, had hand delivered the message a few days earlier, complete with the Royal Antarian Seal. 'Could it be true?' he had thought to himself, 'Had she really survived that horrible night so many years before?' He closed the letter up and called for Lyra. He had decided to allow Lyra temporary residence in the palace until Ankaa arrived, which could be at anytime. Soon there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" announced Larek. Lyra walked through the door, closing it behind her and walked up to the desk, "you sent for me, Your Highness?" she said bowing to Larek.

"Yes I did. I was wondering if you could do me a very important favor."

"I will do anything you wish of me, sire."

"Good. What I'm going to ask of you involves a highly guarded secret of mine, which also inadvertently involves the Queen Mother, Ankaa and her family. Can I trust you to keep this secret?"

"With my life, sire."

"I want you to go to these coordinates and take this message to Mirek, my uncle and help him bring his wife Tara and their daughter, Her Royal Highness Avanya Tess back to the palace."

Shocked, Lyra looked up at Larek and asked in a soft voice, "Her Royal Highness is alive and here?" Larek nodded. "That is why this mission is so secretive. I don't want this information getting out until I've had a chance to talk to the Queen Mother first."

"As you wish sire, I will leave immediately." And with that, she bowed and left the office. Larek rummage over his desk and found yet another message, this one was from Cattivo. Opening up the envelope and scanning the letter, Larek couldn't help but to smile, but then he remembered the 'Prophecy'. Maybe Cattivo thought he was doing the right thing at the time, ridding the 'Whirlwind Galaxy' of Khivar, but what would Khivar find in the Phantom Zone. If a day came and he was able to escape the Phantom Zone along with any followers he picked up, life on the 'Five Planets' would fill like a fresh breeze compared to the wrath he would let lose. Here was the evil the "Prophecy' was talking about. He had to do something, tell someone. The only thing he could think of was to make another alien phone call using his human vessel Brody.

**Phantom Zone**

The sandstorm had subsided and Khivar was lying in his corner of the cave. Lifting his head off the cave floor and looking out the opening, he got his first real glimpse of the phantom zone. It was like the barren wasteland he was now used to seeing back in his world, but it was charcoal black, not the red dust he was accustomed too. The world was also enveloped in a blinding white light coming from a source unknown. He wrapped the blanket he was given around his shoulders and exited the cave.

Lycus and Chimarus were also rising from their slumber, when they noticed Khivar exiting the cave.

"Should we warn him?" asked Lycus.

"Why bother? He's the King. He won't listen to us. We told him what to expect last night and if he still wants to investigate things on his own, then I say let him!" Chimarus said, with bitterness in his tone. "So, do you want to grab a good seat and watch him get his ass kicked?"

Lycus joined him at the edge of the cave. They knew it wouldn't take much time for the other Zoners to exit their own domiciles. Most likely, the other Zoners had seen him enter the atmosphere, but didn't bother to brave the storm.

Khivar decided to walk up to the top of one of the largest sand dunes in the immediate area, so he could get a better idea of his predicament. It wasn't looking good, as his legs sunk deep into the sand with each step. By the time he reached the top, he was exhausted. Looking out over the horizon, he notice the many different caves situated on one side and then the dunes, which went on and on into the horizon. Within the dunes, Khivar could see many sharp jagged rock fragments protruding out of the ground,'Curious' he thought when all of a sudden he was sideswiped by a couple of black skeleton creatures. As one of the things turned to attack Khivar again, he tripped in the sand and tumbled down the side of the dune. Landing at the bottom, he was welcomed by a couple more of these creatures violently swooping down on him and battering him. He thought he would try to defend himself, but never got the chance because each time he tried to stand up, another one of those black creatures would swoop down on him. Soon the area was filled with these creatures, 'these prisoners', thought Khivar. Finally, they stopped attacking him when one figure glided across the sand towards him.

"So, who do we have here?" the thing hissed at him, all the while circling him, "and just how were you able to keep your corporeal body?" it questioned. Khivar remained quiet, down in the sand, bruised, cut and defeated by the other creatures.

The creature got anxious and began to 'welcome' Khivar to the Zone in his own way. "Answer me, who are you and what is your crime?"

Feeling defeated, but remembering the words from the prior night he surveyed his situation. He had already lost the battle of physical strength. The only other thing he had going for him was his intelligence and he knew if he was going to survive, he couldn't continue taking the abuse these creatures where dishing out. He gathered himself up and proceeded to stand up, dusted off his attire and looked up at the creature and said, "I am Khivar, from the Whirlwind Galaxy, brought to this…" he looked around at his surroundings and continued, "…this desolate place through some kind of portal I was using. I was trying to get to Earth, but something went wrong and now I suppose I get the…pleasure of being among you and your friends."

"Earth you say." The creature was intrigued, "Well, I'd say you made a very wrong turn. Why were you going to Earth?" The creature said, still gliding and circling around Khivar trying to intimidate him.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm stuck in this place, the same as you all" Khivar said.

"What do you know of this place?" the creature questioned.

Khivar began to get upset; first this thing had attacked him, now he was playing all nice. Still recovering from his recent assault, Khivar said angrily, "Well, maybe before I start answering your petty questions, you could tell me who you are. You had your goons attack me for no apparent reason and then you start to befriend me. Well, that is just too much, I demand…" but before he could say another word he was attacked again as one of the other black creatures yelled, "Insubordination."

"Insubordination, what the Hell do you mean insubordination" Khivar said, lifting himself off the ground again, "Who the Hell do you think you are?"

"I am General Zod," the creature said, puffing out his grisly black skeleton chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry General" Khivar said sarcastically, "I should've guessed …but you look like all the others. I can't believe these ugly bodiless…things follow you."

Zod had reached his breaking point and attacked Khivar and was soon joined by the surrounding Zoners. Khivar was lying balled up in the sand when a bright light came from the top of the dune, which was accompanied by a high-pitched noise. Khivar reached for his ears, while the Zoners disappeared, back into their caves.

Raya had noticed the commotion going on in the distance and decided to greet the newcomer personally, but it looked like Zod and his clones had gotten to the new arrival first. She grabbed her black cloak and scarf and covered herself up and reached for the black crystal medallion Jor-El had given her and preceded to the caves. She reached the top of the highest dune and raising the medallion, she enlightened the group to her presence as they each went scurrying away to their domiciles. She walked up to the newcomer as he turned over. She noticed he had been beaten pretty badly and would require some kind of medical attention. He looked up at her and said, "Thank you". Without thinking, Raya gave the newcomer a quick kick to the face, sending him into unconsciousness. Looking over at the closest cave, she noticed Lycas and Chimuras were sitting back enjoying the show.

"You two" Raya said, "remove this thing, see to his medical needs and clean him up. He is now your responsibility." And then she turned towards Khivar and said, "Welcome to the Phantom Zone" and walked back up the dune and disappeared back into the vast dry lands.

Lycas and Chimuras looked at each other and then got up and received Khivar and deposited his body back in his corner.

"Well, he stood up longer than I originally gave him" Lycas said of the past events.

"Humph" grunted Chimuras, "time will tell."

**Back in Roswell**

Back in the abandoned building behind the CrashDown, Nicholas was ranting and raving about losing Ava's trail. "While Lonnie was sleeping and Rath was doing whatever it is he does, I followed her to the Sheriff's department and stood guard for nearly four hours, but she never exited the building. So I went to her apartment and nobody was there either. I would lie odds down that she has affectively left the area" Nicholas said.

"What did the big guy have to say?" Rath inquired, knowing that Nicholas had just finished updating Khivar on their current situation.

"Simply that we were incompetent and since we were unable to find the Granolith that he was coming personally to find it, and you know what that means."

"We're dead where we stand," Lonnie simply said.

"Unless we find the Granolith first, before he gets here," Rath said.

"Well, it's not like we've haven't been trying. What's our next stop, if little Miss Prim and Proper has vacated the area?" inquired Lonnie.

"We need to sit back and wait, hoping that maybe an opening will present itself. Someone is bound to slip up sooner or later" Nicholas said, "But for now, I'm going to go to sleep." The other two agreed and they each found their place in the building and set up their makeshift beds, waiting another day, hoping that luck would be on their side.

**Back on Dione**

Lyra had made her way to the coordinates Larek had given her, which was located on the outskirts of a small village. It looked to her like the Mirek Estate was enclosed by a twelve foot white marbled wall. 'Impressive' she thought to herself. She walked up to the entrance and waved her had over the Antarian symbol and pressed her hand inside and waited. All symbols were derived from the Antarian runic, as did their language, further uniting the 'Five Planets'.

"Welcome to Mirek Estates. Who are you and what is your business here today?" came a voice from nowhere it seemed.

Lyra answered aloud, "I am Lyra, a messenger sent from his Royal Highness King Larek. I have been told that my business lies with Mirek and his family alone."

There was a slight pause and then a door materialized and the voice said, "You may enter. Follow the path to the residence, where you will be greeted."

Lyra walked through the opening, as it vanished once she entered, forming into its prior solid existence. She did as she was told and followed the path. The estate had very beautiful gardens and exotic animals running here and there. When she made it to the residence, a door opened and there stood…a human. She had never seen one in person, and this took her by shock.

"Welcome to my estate. Did you say you had a message from my nephew?" Mirek asked.

"Would you be Mirek, sir?" stammered Lyra.

Understanding her predicament, Mirek smiled, "Yes, it is I. Come in a join my family and I'll explain my appearance to you once we are inside. It is Lyra, isn't it?"

"Yes" she responded.

"Well, as you noticed, I've taken to living in my human form. This is to make my wife, Tara and my daughter Tess more comfortable.

Lyra followed Mirek to a comfortable sitting area, still not understanding what he was saying until she saw the two human forms, presumably female, sitting down talking amongst themselves. Mirek offered Lyra a chair and then he made himself comfortable. "So, what is my dear nephew up to these days?" Mirek asked, breaking the seal and opening the letter. After reading the letter, his face went pale.

Tara noticed her husband's changed demeanor and took the letter from his hands and read it. "Could it be true, Mirek?"

"I don't know" and then looking up at Lyra, Mirek said, "Do you know what is transcribed in this message?"

"I haven't read it sire, but I'm assuming it may have something to do with the person I have sworn to protect." Mirek gave her a knowing look as she continued. "As I said, I am Lyra, Royal Protector of the Queen Mother Ankaa."

"What's going on?" Tess said, entering into the conversation.

"It seems like the ghosts of the past have resurfaced" Mirek said, earning him a confused face from his daughter. "I'm sorry Tess. It seems like Zan's mother is alive and she is on her way to the palace and wants to meet with us."

Looking towards Lyra for some answers, in which she answered, "Her Majesty has been living in the caves of the Canopus Mountains on Asterie and from what I gather it has come to her attention that the Royal Four are alive, or some form of them."

"It took her this long to check up on us?" blurted out Tess aggravated.

Lyra looked at the young blond human and then she remembered what Larek had told her, "Would you be Her Royal Highness Avanya?"

Tess nodded and said, "I am a representation of Avanya. Please refer to me as Tess though, for it is the name I'm accustomed too and I don't want any more undue attention brought my way, which is the reason I have stayed behind these walls."

"So what does Max's mother want with us anyways? I wonder what enticed her to leave the confines of her cave." Tess said, plopping herself down on the furniture. "All we get is a destiny book, which was crap and we couldn't read it anyways and then her little hologram explaining how things were suppose to work, but she never calculated the 'Liz' factor."

Tess continued to rant on about her personal experiences as her family and Lyra listened in. Mirek and Tara had heard how their daughter had been raised and how the rest of the Royal Four reacted to her, when she finally met them. She had since accepted her place in the scheme of things. She accomplished her part, producing an heir to the throne with Max, but there was still a lot of resentment towards the whole situation. Now, Max's mother wanted to see her. "Well, let's not keep 'Her Highness' waiting" Tess said, standing up and withdrawing to her room to pack her belongings.

Lyra looked towards Mirek and Tara and asked, "She seems really bitter. I remember Her Highness being so full of life and who is this Max?"

"She has reasons to be Lyra, but it's something she needs to work out for herself, as for Max, he would be your rightful King. You know him as Zan."

Lyra nodded and then asked, "Did I hear correctly, an heir has been born into the House of Antar?"

"Yes, you heard right. His name is also Zan and he resides on Earth with Max. Tara, we should go and pack our bags too, we don't want to keep Her Highness waiting."

Tara nodded as she and Mirek walked back to their rooms, leaving Lyra to ponder the new information she had just gained. 'Times were changing' thought Lyra 'hopefully for the best.'


	29. Revelations at Fort Ryan

**Chapter 28 – Revelations at Fort Ryan**

Back at the Kent's farm Martha was putting the finishing touches on a cherry pie while Pete was in the living room watching a little television when the phone rang.

"Pete, would you be a dear and get that?" requested Martha.

"No problem Mrs. Kent" Pete said, getting off the couch and answering the phone, "Hello, Kent Residence."

"Pete, is that you?" Clark asked.

"Hey Clark, yeah it's me, what's going on?"

Clark informed Pete of their current situation and how Chloe and Zan were safe. He also mentioned they were on their way to Fort Ryan Army Base. He asked if Pete could go down to Max's place and let the others in on what was going on. Pete agreed, said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. He brought Martha up to date and headed out the back door, got into his car and made his way down the gravel road.

When he got to the house, he knocked on the door and waited but nobody answered, so he tried again. Soon he was rewarded when the door swung open, "Hey Pete" Jesse said swinging the screen door open, "come on in."

"Thanks. Where is everyone?" Pete said entering the farmhouse.

"Kyle and Ava are out back training with Mira and I think Maria and Serena are out there as well," informed Jesse.

"So, why are you stuck in the house and not out there watching them? I think it would be very interesting seeing what they are capable of doing." Pete said, following Jesse out the backdoor.

"Well, Lionel has me working on some corporate case, so I'm reading up on that. Plus, I don't really need to watch them train, I'm married to Isabel and got introduced to the alien way of life first hand and you're right, it is amazing what they can do."

Pete nodded and then said, "I really don't know the logistics of how Lionel learned about Clark, but I still don't trust that man and I suggest you and your friends remain attentive as to what you tell him too. Luthors don't do things out of the kindness of their hearts, there is always an agenda." Jesse lifted an eyebrow towards Pete as he continued. "Well, it's no secret that my family doesn't have any love for the Luthors. At one time, my family had a really good business going on here in Smallville, making it the 'Cream Corn Capital' of the world. That is up until the day that Lionel tricked my father and many other families into signing their land and businesses over to the Luthors, resulting in the good citizens of Smallville losing their jobs. Farmers had to foreclose on their homes and companies went bankrupt, all because of the Luthor's double-dealing. Don't get me wrong, Smallville has been able to survive the Luthor's attack, but there isn't anything anyone can do without that man knowing about it. I'm actually surprised that Clark was able to keep his secret from him for so long."

"I will keep that in mind while I'm dealing with the Luthors and I'll inform Max and the others about your concerns too. Well, they'll be over there along the tree line."

"Thanks, and oh, I should mention Clark called and they were able to get Chloe and Zan out and are on their way to Fort Ryan Army Base."

"You're kidding, right?" Pete shook his head no. "What would possess them to go onto a military base, by choice?"

"I don't know, that was just the message I was given" Pete said. "See ya around" as he worked his way down a path to the tree line. Jesse turned around and went back inside the house.

He didn't see or hear anyone and thought that maybe they were done training when he bumped into an invisible force field, sending him back on his backside. Lifting himself off the ground he reached out cautiously and felt the invisible wall and began banging on it. A few seconds later the field was lowered and Pete was starring at Serena.

"Hello Pete" she said, "Why don't you walk with me." Pete agreed and followed her, but when he looked back at the opening he came through, it was filled in and he couldn't even see the farmhouse now. "What is this place?" he asked.

"It's hard to explain but to put it simply, you've entered another dimension. We are still here on Earth, just a different plane, so that we can conduct our business without curious eavesdroppers spoiling our efforts."

"Makes sense" Pete said, seeing the others up ahead. Kyle was on some kind of targeting field, holding up his glowing hand and blasting rocks apart in the distant.

"Keep it up Kyle and you might even be able to challenge Michael to an exploding rock competition," Maria laughed as Kyle gave her a dirty look.

"It's harder than you'd think Deluca" Kyle said, raising his hand trying to blast apart another rock.

"Hiya Pete, whatcha been up too?" she said, noticing Pete entering the arena.

"Well, Clark called and gave me an update." Ava and Mira joined them as Pete related the recent updates. "Interesting" Maria said, "Why the Hell are they going onto a military base? This isn't good."

"If it's any consolation, Clark didn't sound nervous or anything. Clark said they were catching a ride with some General."

"That's all he told you! Every time Max and company gets involved with the government, it never seems to turn out right," exclaimed Maria.

"She has a point" Kyle said, worry spread across his face, "and Maria won't relent until she knows for a fact that Michael is alright. Do you have a cell phone we could borrow?"

"Sure" Pete said handing off his phone to Maria.

"Maria, call Clark and found out what's going on and tell them to stop being all cryptic. It's getting old!" Kyle said returning to the practice field.

"Thanks" Maria said dialing the number, but receiving no answer. "I suppose I can't get service in here," she mumbled to herself. "Serena, since I can't get any service on the cell phone in here and I can't deactivate the force field, if you could show me the way out, I'd appreciate it."

Serena agreed and turned towards Pete, "Are you coming?"

"I'd like to stay a while longer, if I can. Never really seen them work their magic. I think it would be interesting to see."

"I'll take care of him" Ava said, "Come with me Pete. I needed a guinea pig anyways." She said with a smile on her face. Pete looked up at her, wondering what she had in mind, but before he could think any further on the comment, he was wandering deeper into the training field as Maria was led away by Serena.

The ride from Metropolis to Fort Ryan Army Base was pretty quiet except for the brief phone call Clark made to Pete. As they reached the gate the guard noticed the General's star on the front of his vehicle, stood at attention, saluted and wave them through the gate. Sam Lane drove to his office and parked in his assigned parking space. The group exited the vehicle and made their way up the sidewalk to the front door when Sam noticed he had left his office keys back at his house. He wasn't expecting to be back on the base so soon. "Well, it looks like I need to go back to my house and get the keys" Sam confessed, heading back down the sidewalk.

"I don't think that'll be a problem" Max said, laying his hands on the doorknob, producing a click and then opening the door for everyone to enter. Lane just looked at the young teenager, shook his head and entered his office building. When he reached his office door, he turned towards Max and said, "Do you think you can work your magic again?"

Max responded by opening the door to Lane's office and they each entered the small room. Lane gathered a few more chairs and placed them throughout his office. Everyone took a seat, when Clark's cell phone began to go off. Pulling it out of his pocket he answered it, "Hello."

"Yeah Clark it's Maria. Can I speak to Michael please?"

"Sure" handing the phone over to Michael, Clark said, "It's for you and she doesn't sound too happy."

"Thanks" Michael said taking the phone from Clark, "Hey Maria, I'm kind of busy here, what's up?"

Maria began to lay into Michael, when he put the phone down into the palm of his hand and said, "I think I'll take this outside. It seems Maria and the others are a little nervous with us being here." Max, Isabel and Liz each nodded in understanding about what Michael was saying as Michael got up and left the room.

Finally, Lane couldn't hold himself any longer and said, "What's going on?"

"I would really like to wait until Michael gets back, so we don't have to repeat anything" Max said. Noticing the look on Lane's face, he continued, "But I suppose that I could introduce everyone to you. I'm Max Evans, this is my wife Liz and my sister Isabel. You've met Michael and this is my son Zan and I believe you know Clark."

Michael finally returned, handed the phone to Clark and said, "Thanks. Later on, I'll have to teach you the delicate way of dealing with Maria." Clark gave him a questioning look as Michael took a seat.

"Well, nice to meet each of you, but my question isn't necessarily who you are, but what are you?"

"Daddy, you don't need to be so blunt about it" Lois said.

"No, it's alright Lois. I'm sure you still have questions too" Max said and Lois nodded her head as she looked over in Clark's direction.

"I suppose I'll start this party off" Max said, "Since it seems like he's already been shown different documentation on us." Taking a deep breath, Max began to tell the General who each person in his 'family' is and what each of them is capable of. He even informed him of the Special Unit's agenda, his brief relationship with Tess, who was seen on one of his tapes and his son Zan. He didn't enlighten him of the prophecy though. He figured he'd see where this took him. So far the General was taking everything in stride. Once Max was done explaining his half of the story, everyone sat back in silence wondering what everyone else was thinking.

"Thank you Max" Lane said, "I know it took a lot of courage relaying all that information to me and it explains a lot of what I saw in those videos. Basically, you all were trying to defend yourselves. You really aren't out there to hurt anyone and I now know I don't want to be a part of an organization that wants to hurt individuals, such as you all. Plus, you saved my niece from that character Milton Fine, which brings up another point, who is this Milton Fine and how does Clark fit into all this?"

"Well, I guess it's my turn" Clark said, looking towards Lois and her father. "Milton Fine is an alien artificial intelligence made by Kryptonians."

At this, Lane interrupted, "wasn't it a couple of Kryptonians that attacked Smallville a couple years back?" Lois' attention was peaked as she looked towards Clark for some answers.

"Yes, they were Kryptonian, just like I'm a Kryptonian" seeing the fear on Sam Lane's face he continue. "As a baby, my world was coming to an end and my parents sent me through the stars and I landed in a cornfield, where the Kent's found and raised me. Now, the two individuals that Lois saw at the Smallville Medical Center that day, are the same ones that Lana saw exiting the black ship that landed during the second meteor shower. That is when Lex rushed his men in to recover the black ship from the field and stashed it in Warehouse 15. From what I can gather, those two individuals were working for General Zod, an evil Kryptonian that was locked away before the destruction of Krypton. Anyway, Milton Fine's mission was to release Zod and I'm thinking that's what these two were trying to do too, but so far they haven't been able to and if I have anything to say about it, it won't happen."

"Clark, Fine mentioned that he figured you wouldn't release Zod so that was the reason he took Zan. He has somehow figured out Zan's…purpose and how close Max is to him, so I'm afraid he's got his sights set on Zan to get to Max and inadvertently having you release Zod that way" informed Chloe.

"That sneaky bastard" blunted out Michael.

"Well, Mr. Kent and I went up against those two and it didn't turn out very pleasant, they were very strong and threw us both like we were a sack of potatoes and damn near crushed my larynx" Lois said, "so how do you expect to go after them and win?"

"I did go after them and win. I also have some special abilities of my own," Clark said. "Remember when you told me they were looking for some guy named Kal-El?" Lois nodded. Even though she heard a brief interpretation of this story on the helicopter, hearing the full story from Clark Kent made everything even more believable.

Clark continued, "Kal-El is my Kryptonian name. I went to the Luthor mansion, where Lana had redirected them and just as I got there Lana was knocked unconscious, but not before she had a chance to weaken them with Kryptonite. They tried to get me to join up with them and General Zod, but I said no and then the female one took off a bracelet and threw it up in the air opening up a portal and tried to send me through it. I fought a good battle and sent each of them through the portal, which closed shortly afterwards."

"So, does Lana know?" questioned Lois, knowing how close the two had gotten in the past year, before her attention turned towards Lex.

"No, she doesn't know" Clark said soberly. "It's a long story, but I'd appreciate it if she never found out."

Lois nodded in affirmation and then Isabel spoke up, "Clark, did we get to see the real Clark Kent in action?" Clark gave her a quizzical look as she continued, "Did Clark Kent really fly?"

Clark thought about it, "Everything happened so fast. One minute the fire was blazing around us and I extinguished it and then there was a blast the only thing I could think of doing was to pick up Chloe and get out of there, when the blast threw us out of the building."

"But you landed on your feet" Isabel countered.

"So I did. I guess Kal-El isn't the only one that flies anymore" Clark said when Lois spoke up.

"You can fly?"

"Among other things" Clark said.

"Like what other things? Spill Smallville" countered Lois.

"Boy, I thought Maria was a spitfire. You'd give her a run for her money" Michael said.

Clark looked over at Michael and laughed and then turned towards Lois and listed his abilities, "I'm very strong and fast. I have x-ray and heat vision and exceptional hearing as well as my most recent ability of flight. I'm also just learning about myself, so I'm sure there are abilities just dying to get out."

"Wow, you're amazing Smallville and that explains a lot of the strange events that seem to happen around you too" Lois said.

"I must say, this is not what I expected, meeting you lot. After my visit last week with Agent Davis, I was somewhat skeptical about the whole alien thing, but after he showed me the documentation he had on you, well let's just say I was intrigued. I told him I would let them know by the end of the week my decision, but after meeting you and hearing your life stories, I can't see myself being part of an organization that is hell bent on exposing and hurting you."

"But that's what we want you to do" Max said. Seeing the confusion on Sam's face he continued, "All our lives, we've been on the run from someone, including the Special Unit. They never seem to be able to leave us alone. They got close last May, at our high school graduation, but let's just say we got a little forewarning and left before they were able to catch our scent. We've been on the road since then, until we learned where Zan was and that he was about to be exposed too, so that is where our paths crossed with Clark here. We have also just purchased a home to live in, instead of traveling on the road all the time and we recently came upon a…" and then Max paused. Should he tell him about the prophecy? Why not? When the time comes and the evil forces let themselves be known, having a human ally that could rally the military forces behind him would definitely be an added bonus. "We came upon a prophecy that involves my son here" Max continued on, telling Sam Lane and his daughter about the prophecy.

"I'm still having problems getting over the fact that Zan here is your child" Sam said, but before he could finish Max interjected.

"Why is it so hard of a concept to believe? You obviously believe that we exist and are…not from this world, but you're having problems believing that Zan is my son."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but he looks like he's only about 5 or 6 years younger than you are and then to have such a prophecy hanging over his head is just…"

"A lot, I know and unfair" Max said, thinking of what the future held for Zan. "And for your information, Zan is only about six months old." Max saw the shocked faces of both Lois and Sam Lane and continued. "Even when Michael, Isabel, Tess and myself came out of our pods, it was in the bodies of six year children, but our ship crashed back in 1947. There is no way to determine what is normal as far as our growing rates, but Zan here has exceeded us all."

"I'd say" Isabel said, trying to lighten the mood a little, scuffing up Zan's otherwise tidy hair.

"Aunt Isabel, don't mess with the 'do" Zan said, running his hand over his head returning it to its clean and tidy appearance.

This was the first time Sam or Lois had witnessed the young boy doing anything extraordinary, which kind of confirmed what these kids were saying to them.

"I guess I stand corrected" Sam Lane said, "so, if I understand you correctly, you want me to accept this position as an alien hunter, so I can keep them away from you all. What about the 'bad' aliens out there like your friend Milton Fine, or this Zod character? What do I do about any intel I get on them?"

Max had to think about this and then answered, "Please speak to us first about any intel you get about any alien activity, so we are aware if our enemies have surfaced and also so we can inform you of potential hazards involving the different 'races' out there. It would really benefit you knowing what you can face and what you should leave up to us to handle. Maybe you can save a few men's lives this time around." Sam Lane nodded remembering how the two Kryptonians took out a whole police force.

"Are there any more of you all around, that I should be aware of?" Lane asked. The group informed him of the remaining group back in Smallville as well as Khivar, Nicholas, Lonnie, Rath and any Skins that may be out there too.

"Well, this has definitely been an enlightening evening" Lane said.

"Tell me about it" exclaimed Lois.

"Well, where should I take you from here, Metropolis or Smallville?" questioned Sam Lane.

Liz took this opportunity to speak up, "I think we need to go back to Metropolis. We need to drop Zan off at his house, as well as Chloe and then we still need to pay a visit to Summerholt Institute and take care of some people and any records not retrieved by the boys previously."

Max looked at her, he had almost forgotten about the records and personnel at Summerholt. "I agree" I'm sure Bob will let us stay the night and then we can take care of our business at Summerholt, finding our way to Smallville the next day."

"Well if we are in agreement, I suggest we load up the vehicle and get Zan home." Sam said, and then realized what he said and asked, "I thought Zan lived with you, his father."

Max breathed deeply and then explained, "When Tess brought him back from Antar I was led to believe that he was fully human, which was the reason why he wasn't accepted on the throne of Antar. I didn't want Zan exposed to the alien chaos that is my life so I placed him up for adoption. Zan was adopted by Bob and Brenda Chambers in Metropolis and they gave him the name Brett. They have currently learned of their son's heritage as well as ours and we have set up an arrangement so each of us has some time with our son."

"Did you say throne?" Lois questioned.

Again, Max took a long breath and explained, "Remember when I mentioned that Isabel, Michael, Tess and I were alien half-breed. Well the alien part of our genetic make up was taken from the Royal Four on Antar. I am Zan, the rightful King of Antar, Isabel, or Princess Vilandra as she is known, is my sister. Michael, also known as General Rath, is my second in command and Tess, also known as Avanya is considered the rightful Queen and was married to the original Zan. Since Tess and I consummated and Zan is the result of that merger, he should be the rightful heir to the throne."

"Not only did I get to meet some aliens tonight, I met royal aliens at that" stated Lois.

"And too bad you can't put any of it in the 'Inquisitor' Lo" Chloe re-informed, "Because we don't want to bring any attention to our friends here, would we?"

"No, and who would believe me anyhow?" Everyone laughed as Sam Lane said, "So, are we ready to hit the road again?" Everyone was in agreement as they put the chairs away and Max locked up the office and building as they departed.


	30. Guardian Angel

**Chapter 29 – Guardian Angel**

Bob and Brenda were sitting at their kitchen table awaiting the arrival of their son. It had been a couple of hours since they had received a phone call from Isabel saying they had found him and Chloe in an abandoned warehouse and they were attempting to rescue them. They were unable to get any sleep until they knew that their son was safe. Brenda got up and walked over to the counter and proceeded to fill her coffee cup to the brim.

"Need a refill?"

"Please" Bob said, handing her his cup. She filled it as well and returned it to her husband.

"Do you think they were successful?" Brenda pondered aloud.

About that time the front door opened and in walked Zan followed closely by the rest of the group.

"Mom, Dad!" exclaimed Zan, running into his parent's opened arms.

"Zan" they each said, embracing their son. Looking her son over Brenda asked, "Are you alright? Were you hurt?"

"I'm fine. I wasn't hurt. It was scary though, but Chloe was there and we kept each other's spirits up and I also developed some new abilities."

"Really" Brenda said curiously, motioning the group to the living room, "We would love to hear all about it. What happened to you and Chloe once that Fine character took you?"

After introducing Lois and General Lane to the Chambers, Zan told his story while members of the group filled in the blanks. Once the Chambers were up to date on their son's experience they thanked everyone for bringing him safely back to them.

"We really need to set up a system or something, so this doesn't happen in the future, because I really thought it was you Clark" Brenda said.

"I agree" Max said. "I don't ever want to feel like that again. I can't imagine what the two of you went through."

"That's the price of being a parent" Brenda said tenderly, "but together, we can get through anything. So, does anyone have a suggestion as to how we can prevent this from happening again?"

Each of them sat back trying to come up with an idea when Chloe spoke up, "Zan, weren't you able to talk to Max with your mind?"

"Yes. We discovered this while we were being held. Why?"

"Well, can you only communicate with Max or can you communicate with anyone?" Chloe asked.

Understanding where she was taking this Zan tried to answer her with his mind, 'Can you hear me Chloe?'

"Whoa! That's was weird," exclaimed Chloe.

"What's wrong Chloe?" Clark asked, joining her at her side, but instead of answering Clark she thought back, 'Yes Zan, I heard you, but can you hear me?'

"Yes I can" Zan said aloud and then turned towards the group. "I just tried to communicate with Chloe and it looks like I can communicate with anyone, human or alien, and as long as the communication is between me and the individual, they can respond back."

"Good. I was afraid I was getting alien cooties" Chloe jested as everyone laughed.

"Well, I think that solves that problem" Max said. "Zan can open up a communication line to determine if we are who we say we are."

"I don't mean to bust up this party" started General Lane, "but I need to get home sometime tonight and I still need to get Chloe and Lois home."

"Bob, we were wondering if the rest of us could impose on you and Brenda and stay here tonight, since we still have a little bit of business we need to take care of here in Metropolis."

"Max, you and your friends are always welcome in our home. We are, after all, family," stated Brenda.

"Thank you for your hospitality" Isabel said.

"You are very welcome" Brenda said as Bob nodded in concurrence.

"Well, since that is settled, I think I'll take my daughter and Chloe across town and make my way home" Lane said and then turned towards Max. "I'll set up a meeting with Special Agent Davis and accept that position, if that's what you want me to do." Max nodded. "Very well, I'm sure we'll be in touch. Thank you again for saving my niece's life and also for trusting me by sharing your secret. I hope I'm able to repay my debt to you and your friends in the future. If you need anything, anything at all just let me know and if it's within my abilities to accomplish, then whatever you need is yours. I am a man of my word."

"Thank you General Lane" Max started, but was interrupted.

"Just call me Sam" Sam stated. Lois' jaw dropped as she looked up at the man she normally referred to as 'The General'. Never had he offered to be called by his first name.

"I think I'll join Sam in taking Lois and Chloe back to Chloe's room and then I'll head to Smallville and let them know what has transpired." Clark said.

Everyone was in agreement. Sam led the way out of the house followed closely by Lois, Clark and Chloe. Michael, Max, Liz and Isabel remained behind. There was one spare room which Liz and Max took and Michael and Isabel took their places; Isabel on the pull out sofa and Michael on the spare loveseat. Soon everyone was able to finally get a well-deserved night of sleep.

Sam soon pulled up to the dorm where Chloe shared a room with Lana. Sam said his goodbyes as he dropped the group off. Lois went on up to Chloe's room, while Chloe stayed behind and said her goodbyes to Clark in the parking lot, since he didn't want to face Lana. He was just getting used to his new relationship with Chloe, but he still held a place for Lana in his heart and probably always would. He had made his decision, as did she, and each of them would have to live with their choices. After they parted, Chloe retreated up the stairs to her room as Clark sped off to Smallville.

Seconds later, Clark was standing on the porch of the neighboring farm and knocked on the door. Even though it was late, it didn't take long for the door to open. Kyle stood in the doorway wearing a pair of sweatpants. He invited Clark into the house, closing the door behind him. They each sat down on the plush suede and leather couches and were soon joined by Maria, Jesse, Ava, Mira and Serena.

"Wow, where did you get all this nice furniture?" Clark said, looking around at the living room and into the kitchen and noticing all the new and expensive looking furnishings. "I know I won a nice chunk of change in the 'Alien Takedown', but you all just moved in."

"Well Clark, we've been training" Kyle said with a smile on his face. Getting up from the couch, Kyle retrieved a small pine two-by-four board, concentrated hard and changed the composition of the board into a nice pine chair.

"Well, it looks like you've been busy and your abilities seem to be getting stronger Kyle" Clark said, understanding that Kyle had just recently acquired his alien abilities, gifted to him by Max.

"Well, I had a lot of help," admitted Kyle.

"So, what's up Clark?" asked Jesse, "Is everyone okay?"

Once everyone was situated Clark informed them what had happened and where everyone was. He also stated that Max, Liz, Michael and Isabel were going to make their way back to Summerholt in the morning to take care of any loose ends and should be returning the following night. Once everyone was up to date, Clark said goodbye and raced down to his farm and met with his mother and Pete. They sat around the kitchen table eating a slice of hot apple pie with vanilla ice cream on top as Clark told them about the events that had happened that night.

**Roswell, NM**

Earlier in the day, Brody had received a phone call from his estranged wife Cindy. Her job needed her to leave town for a week and she wanted to know if he would be able to take care of their daughter Sydney. He and Cindy had fallen deeply in love and soon after they were married. A year later Sydney was born and everything was going well for them until they discovered their daughter had developed a rare bone marrow cancer. They spent many days and nights in the hospital and even though Brody was a self-made billionaire all that money couldn't save their daughter's life. The stress of watching her suffer took its toll on their marriage. Then Brody discovered he had the same bone marrow cancer, which was when Cindy left him, blaming him for their daughter's condition. It was about this time that Brody believed that aliens were abducting him and they were the ones responsible for curing him. He decided to focus all his efforts and money into discovering everything he could about his abductions, hoping to find a cure to heal his little girl. Along the way he became very obsessed with aliens and alien abductions, leading him to New Mexico where he purchased the UFO museum. Not able to pay for all the medical expenses that came with Sydney's condition, Cindy moved to Roswell too. That allowed Brody an opportunity to see his daughter too, but she still couldn't get over the fact that it was probably Brody that passed this condition on down to their daughter. She knew it wasn't his fault, but she had to blame someone.

Just a couple of years ago, the Davis' did receive the miracle they had been praying for; Sydney was cured. Even though the doctors said she had gone back into remission, they knew she would never relapse again. It was Christmas Eve, the day a guardian angel was watching over their daughter. Sydney was air evacuated to the Children's Hospital in Phoenix, Arizona. She had relapsed. Fate shined on the pediatric oncology room that night. Max and Michael had learned of Sydney's predicament and traveled to Phoenix. Michael stood guard while Max went into the room. There were five children that inhabited the room, two girls and three boys. Max found Sydney and healed her, but he couldn't stop with her. He moved to the other children and healed them too. This little gift drained Max dramatically and Michael was barely able to escape with him. The next morning the children had silver handprints imprinted on their stomachs and the media was claiming a miracle had transpired that Christmas Eve.

Now Sydney was sitting in her room at a small table. She had all her stuffed animals around her, which she had collected through the many days she had spent in the hospital. There was a small tea set sitting in the middle of the table. She was in the process of setting the table when her father walked into her room.

"Hello Syd, what are you doing" questioned Brody, who sat down on the floor next to his daughter.

"I was having a tea party with my friends, would you like to join us?" she said, all prim and proper.

"I would be delighted." Sydney grabbed another teacup and then looked towards her father apprehensively and then asked, "Do you want to see a magic trick?"

"Sure" Brody said interested to see what kind of trick his daughter was going to show him.

She laid her hand on the teakettle and as her hand glowed the teakettle began to fill. Then she raised her hand and the teakettle was pouring each of her 'guests' a cup a hot tea, by itself and then the teakettle rested in the center of the table again. She looked up at her father for his response.

It took Brody a second to let what had just happened to sink in and then he said, "Wow! That was really impressive Syd. How long have you been able to do that?"

"I don't know daddy," she said nonchalantly.

Nervous he asked, "Have you shown anyone else this trick?"

"Well, I showed mommy, but she was scared and told me to never do it again. I also showed Dolores" her nanny "but she told me it was unnatural. So, I haven't shown anyone else, except my friends here" she said pointing at her stuffed animals. "Are you afraid too daddy?"

Brody enveloped his daughter in his arms and said, "No Sydney, I'm not afraid. I think it's wonderful you are able to perform tricks like this." Releasing his daughter from his grips, Brody began to feel the tingling sensations he normally felt in the past when he knew he was going to be 'abducted'. "Not now" he muttered to himself. This couldn't be happening when he had Sydney. He had to find Max. "Hey Sydney, get your jacket and shoes on and I'll take you to the CrashDown to get you a milkshake, what do you say?"

"Sounds great daddy" Sydney said getting up from her chair and getting her stuff.

Soon they were entering the CrashDown Café and found themselves a booth closest to the kitchen. It was late in the evening and Jeff and Nancy were the only ones working. Nancy came out of the back and greeted her two customers, the only customers in the café.

"Well hello Brody and you must be Sydney" who responded with a nod and a grin. "What can I get for you today?"

"Sydney here would like a Milky Way milkshake and I'll just take a hot cup of tea please." Nancy wrote down the order and was prepared to turn around to go back into the kitchen when Brody gently grab her arm. She turned and faced him, when he said quietly, "I really need to speak to Max."

This caught Nancy by surprise, which Brody noticed. He continued, "I know about their…other worldly status, and he told me anytime I needed to contact him to come to you or Jeff and I need to speak to him immediately. It's important."

Nancy looked at him and then said, "I'll see what I can do" and then she went back into the kitchen. She informed Jeff of Brody's request and he went off to contact Jim Valenti while Nancy filled their order. Just when Nancy was bringing their order to the table Jim walked through the door and up to Brody's table. He took a neighboring chair and sat down at the end of the booth.

"Hello Brody"

"Hello Sheriff"

"It's Deputy, but I'm not here on official business. I understand you need to speak with Max." Brody nodded. "May I ask why?"

Brody looked up at Nancy and Jeff, who were seated at the counter listening in, searching for reassurance as they both nodded. He then asked, "Are you aware of the name Larek?"

"Yes, I know who Larek is. Why do you ask?" Jim questioned.

"Well, I feel like he wants to place another…phone call and I've got Sydney here for a week and I need to make sure she's taken care of while I'm…elsewhere." Nancy and Jeff looked at him quizzically, but Jim understood what he was saying, "I figure Larek wants to speak to Max and," Brody paused and looked at his daughter enjoying her milkshake not listening to the conversation her dad was having. "There is something else, personal, that I need to speak to him about." Jim raised an eyebrow wanting Brody to continue.

Finally relenting Brody said smiling at his daughter, "Sydney here has learned a few 'magic' tricks and I wanted her to show Max, haven't you Syd?"

Shyly she said, "Yeah" and then she whispered in here daddy's ear and he nodded. She lifted her hand to her almost emptied glass and before their eyes her hand glowed bright and the glass was again full. She then turned her hand in the direction of the cashier stand where a small little alien doll sat and then the doll was moving through the air and into her hand. She smiled and returned to drinking her shake.

"Wow, that was very good Sydney" Nancy said and then turning towards Brody she asked, "How long has she been able to do that?"

"I'm not sure. I just found out tonight."

"I've got a number for Clark, I'll go give him a call" Jim said leaving his chair. He went into the back, pulled Clark's number from his billfold and dialed it.

Clark was still sitting at the kitchen table with Pete and his mom when the phone rang. Martha got up and answered the phone. "Hello" she said, not knowing who would be calling so late,

"Hello, this is Jim Valenti is Clark there?"

"Yes he is, one moment" she placed the phone in the palm of her hand and told Clark it was a guy named Jim Valenti. It took Clark a moment to put the pieces together, but realized it was Kyle's father. He took the phone and said,

"Hello Jim, what can I do for you?"

"I need to get a hold of a common friend of ours, he's going to be having a 'long distance' phone call soon; do you know how I can reach him?"

Concerned that the phone may be bugged Clark answered, "Most of our friends are not close by. Is there anything I can do?"

Jim thought about it and then asked, "Maybe we can meet in person and I'll bring the phone with me so we can receive the call together."

"When do you want to meet?"

"Give me about a half hour" Jim said, "See you then."

"Okay" Clark said hanging up the phone and turned towards Pete and his mother. "It looks like I need to go down to the caves and pick up a few guests. That was Jim Valenti, Kyle's father and it sounds like Brody, the curator of the UFO museum is going to be joining him." Martha recollected hearing bits and pieces of these two individuals, but Pete was totally lost. Seeing his confusion Clark said, "Pete, you want to see something awesome?" Pete looked up and nodded, "Then come with me and I'll explain on our way."

"I'm going to clean up here and set them up a couple of places to sleep, just in case" Martha said.

"Thanks mom" Clark said and then they left by the back door and Clark retrieved his 'key' from the barn as they walked to the caves.

Jim hung up the phone and went back out to the dining room and sat in his chair. "I just got off the phone with Clark and he has agreed to meet with us. Do you have your vehicle out here?" Brody nodded. "Go back to your house and pack a small bag for you and Sydney and I'll meet you there in about ten minutes. I've got to go to the station and drop by my house to do the same. Pack warmer clothes" Brody looked at him funny. "Don't ask any questions, you'll understand. Oh, I would wear good walking shoes too." And then he turned towards the Parkers, "Is there anything you want me to take for you?"

"Just give them our love" Nancy said and then she said, "Hold on" and she ran up the stairs, returning with a book her mother-in-law Claudia Parker had written. "Give

Liz this, I know she really loved her grandmother and maybe there'll be something in this book to help her on her journey." Jim took the book as each of them got up and retreated. Jim left for the station as Brody took Sydney home to do a little packing. It was closing time, so Jeff turned the sign and locked the door, closing down the CrashDown.

Pete had never seen the secret chamber in the caves, so this was all new to him. They had a little time, so as they went through the cave Clark explained what he had learned about the different pictographs on the wall. Then Clark stood outside the chamber's entrance and held the key up to the wall when a bright light beam came out of the key, which was directed at the center of the cave wall where another imprinted octagon shape could be seen, and then the wall receded a little bit and opened up. They each stepped in as the door slid close.

"Man Clark, when did you find this?"

Clark thought back and answered, "It must've been right after you left." Clark placed his hand in the middle of the octagon table in the center of the room and put his hand on Pete's shoulder, "Hold on for the ride of your life." A bright light lit up the room and then they were wisped away to the Granolith.

Jim had picked up Brody and Sydney and had driven to the campsite and parked as close as he could. Sydney had fallen asleep in the car, so Brody wrapped her up in her blanket and carried her. Jim retrieved a couple of flashlights and grabbed their bags and they walked the mile or so through the woods to the cave. Throughout their hike, Brody kept looking at Jim, wondering where he was taking them. Soon, they were at the entrance to the cave. Jim entered first followed closely by Brody and Sydney. Jim had never been inside the cave and was unsure exactly where the entrance to the Granolith was. He raised his hand and felt along the wall when all of a sudden the wall behind them opened up and a bright bluish green light lit up the cave. They each heard voices inside the wall.

"That was awesome Clark" Pete exclaimed, pulling himself together after arriving. Clark went up to the wall he had seen Max open and ran his hand around the same area, hoping that his Kryptonian blood would activate the silver handprint. Pete was still raving about the trip he had just taken, "That was better than any roller coaster I've ever been on" and then he looked around and saw Clark feeling around on the wall. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find the opening" Clark said and soon was rewarded with the materialization of a silver handprint. He placed his hand in the center, opening up the Granolith wall. "Where are we anyway?"

Jim walked through the entrance followed by Brody and the sleeping Sydney as Jim said, "Welcome to Roswell. Hello Clark." Pete jumped as Clark extended his hand and shook Jim's hand and looked towards Brody.

"Jim, Brody" Clark greeted allowing them to enter and then closed the entrance. "Who's sleeping beauty?"

"This is my daughter Sydney and I think Max may have passed on some of his 'gifts' to her."

"Oh…I see. Well, this is my friend Pete. So, is this your first trip through the portals?" Clark asked. They each nodded. Clark explained the process and soon they were transferred back to the Kawatchee Caves and after a brief walk they were entering the back door to Clark's place.

"Where is Max, Clark?" questioned Brody. "I keep getting the feeling that Larek is preparing to use me for another phone call."

"He, Michael, Isabel and Liz are in Metropolis, staying at Zan's adoptive parent's house," answered Clark. He noticed the defeated look on Brody's face and continued, "But they bought the adjoining farm, which is where Maria, Kyle, Jesse, Mira and Serena are. I can take you up there after I put something away." Clark disappeared as Martha came walking down the stairs in her robe.

"Well hello" she said. "Welcome to the Kent farm. I'm Martha Kent, Clark's mom."

"Hello Mrs. Kent" Pete said, "That was some sort of ride Clark took me on" he exclaimed.

"So I've heard" Martha said and then turned to her other guests. Jim extended his hand, "Jim Valenti, I'm the one that called and I'm also Kyle's father."

"And I'm Brody Davis and this is my daughter Sydney" who was semi awake, after going through the portal. "Where are we daddy?' Brody looked around, but he really didn't know.

"You're in Smallville, Kansas" Martha said. Brody gave her a blank stare. Besides being a human-alien cell phone, Brody was still adjusting to his alien friend's lifestyle. He hadn't really witness or remembered anything that he would consider 'alien', until he was transported through the portals and now he was in Smallville. Clark arrived back in the kitchen. "Hey Pete, I think they've walked enough tonight, how about giving us a ride up to the farm."

"Sure"

"Nice meeting you Mrs. Kent" Jim said, as Brody nodded in agreement.

"It's my pleasure. You're welcome here anytime," she sincerely said retreated back up the stairs.

"Well, shall we go to the Evan's farm" Clark asked. They each agreed and left. Five minutes later Clark was knocking on the farmhouse door again. This time it took a little longer for someone to answer. Maria stood in the doorway wearing her pajamas covered up with a robe. "Clark" she said readjusting her eyes, "What are you doing here, is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. I picked up a few visitors" Clark said, stepping to the side and allowing her to see Jim and Brody, and then she saw Sydney, back asleep in Brody's arms. She opened the door wider and allowed them entry into the house. "What's going on?" she questioned.

"Hey Maria" Brody said, "Is there a place I can put Sydney? My arms are numb from her weight and then we can talk."

"Sure, she can sleep in my bed" Maria said escorting Brody back to her room, while Clark and Jim took a seat. Brody returned shortly later as Maria woke Kyle up and they both joined them in the living room. Kyle went over and embraced his father and sat next to him. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see you, but why the late night visit?" Kyle asked.

They explained their predicament and how it seemed like Larek was going to be making another call soon. They also mentioned Sydney's new abilities and wanted to pass this new development by Max.

"Well, you are more than welcome to stay here and we can watch after Sydney, whenever Larek makes his presence known" offered Maria. "Plus Serena and Mira are here and I'm sure Larek knows them." Since neither Jim nor Brody knew Mira or Serena, they enlightened them.

"And after we get back to the farm, I'll go to Metropolis and speak with Max and tell him you are here." They each agreed. Maria retrieved some blankets and set Kyle and Jim up on the couches. Pete and Clark drove back to the farm and as Pete went inside, Clark sped off again to Metropolis. Luckily he didn't need that much sleep.

Entering the back door of the Chamber's residence, Clark made his way to the room where Max was sleeping and woke him up. Michael, not being a sound sleeper also woke up when Clark ran through the living room. Clark placed his finger up to his mouth and whispered 'shhh' and motioned them to step outside. Once they were outside, Michael said sarcastically, "Aliens need sleep too, you know" running his hand through his hair, "what's up Clark?"

Clark enlightened them on the reason for his late night visit and then was looking for suggestions. "Well, until Larek takes over Brody's body, it would be no use for me to come back now" Max said. "Tomorrow, we're going to Summerholt to tie up some loose ends and I'm going to be there to support Liz when she goes in to alter their memories. Hopefully, Larek can wait until I get back. Now, as for Sydney, that one took me by surprise" Max said, reflecting back to that day that he healed the pediatric oncology ward. Speaking out loud Max said, "I guess they were close to death and it makes sense that they may develop alien tendencies. If this is the case, we are going to have to locate the other four children and monitor them as well. As for Sydney, when we get back to Smallville, I want to see her too. Maybe Mira or Serena can take a look at her and determine if she has been changed."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know what was going on. I'm going to go back to the farm and get some sleep" Clark said, "See you all tomorrow. If you run into any problems, let me know and let Zan know I'll be by to pick him up after school" and then he was gone. Michael retreated back to the sofa and Max back to his room. Michael fell asleep pretty easily, but Max was bothered by his previous actions. Liz warned him that he wasn't God and even though it was a noble thing to save all those children's lives, how would they or their families be able to handle the special abilities they may have inherited from him. After dwelling on the subject, sleep finally took over.

The next morning, Clark woke up bright and early, did his chores and made his way to the Fortress to continue his training with Jor-El. Martha got up with Clark and left the farm early, going to Topeka. Pete made his way to the Evan's farm and watched as Kyle and Maria left for work. Pete had invited Ava out for breakfast, which suited her. She was used to getting up early to be at the CrashDown to serve breakfast. It was a nice change to be served. Ava hopped into his blue Mustang and Pete headed to the Talon. Brody got up early and prepared breakfast for the remaining occupants of the house with some help from Jim. Soon Mira and Serena, who were wary about the two strangers in the kitchen for they were asleep when they had arrived, joined them. They sat at the table, wondering what they should do, when Jesse came down the hall.

"Man, the coffee smells strong today. Just the way I like it" Jesse said, entering the kitchen. "Morning" he said, greeting Mira and Serena. They acknowledged him and looked over at the two men, who were trying to put together a good breakfast. "Valenti?"

Jim turned around holding a spatula in his hand and said, "Ah, good morning Jesse" and then he turned back to the pancakes he was making, flipped them and then turned back to the staring faces. "Hi" he said looking towards Mira and Serena, "My name is Jim Valenti, Kyle's father and this here is Brody." Brody turned around from making the bacon and said, "Hello."

"I would introduce everyone, but I only know Jesse, who is Isabel's husband" Jim said, turning towards Jesse.

"Yes, well this is Mira and Serena. They were transported here directly from Antar to help train the Royal Four and whoever else has developing powers." Jesse said.

Mira and Serena were still confused. "How did you get here?" questioned Mira.

Brody took this opportunity. He placed a lid on the bacon and lowered the heat and turned and faced the women. "I was told you two might know Larek?"

"Are you speaking about King Larek of Dione?" asked Mira.

"I guess. Anyways, he likes to use…my body to talk to Max. Well, I have a feeling Larek has been prepping me to make another call, so I thought I'd get as close to Max as I could. I went to the Parker's last night, who got a hold of Jim. He contacted Clark and since Jim knew where to go, he and Clark arranged a meeting and here we are."

"And how do you fit into the picture Jim?" Mira asked.

"He's the other changed human that Max saved. I remember entering you into the Granolith yesterday." Serena stated.

"Yes, I am" admitted Jim soberly, "but I haven't developed any abilities yet."

"Plus…" started Brody, but he was interrupted by the pitter pattering of little feet and a soft voice saying, "daddy, where are you?"

Brody moved out of the kitchen and walked down the hall and found Sydney. "I'm here sweetheart. Do you want some breakfast?" She nodded as he picked her up. "Where are we?" she asked as he brought her to the kitchen and placed her in a chair at the table. "I brought you to my friend's house. His name is Max and he should be back tonight. He knows how to do 'magic' tricks too and I want you to show him all the 'magic' tricks you can do." Sydney looked excited at the prospect of showing yet another person her 'magic' tricks.

Mira and Serena looked at each other. This was the first time they had ever seen a young human child. She was so innocent.

"Sydney, this is Mira, Serena and Jesse. Everyone, this is my daughter Sydney."

They each said hello and then Mira asked, "What is this 'magic' trick you were talking about?"

Breakfast was ready and they each sat down to eat. Brody had Sydney demonstrate her 'magic' tricks for the group and once she left to wash her face, Brody explained to them how he thought she had come by these gifts, which was the other reason he needed to meet with Max. He also told them that Sydney was still naïve about their true existence and until he spoke with Max, he'd like to keep it that way. They agreed and spent the morning getting acquainted, since there would be no morning training session for Mira and Serena, seeing as the Royals where still in Metropolis.

The Chamber's household was also up bright and early. Bob and Brenda had already showered and were preparing breakfast. Brenda had already tried to wake Zan to no avail. Isabel and Liz finally pulled themselves out of their beds and Isabel made her way to the bathroom as Liz joined Max and Michael in the kitchen.

"Max, maybe you'll have a little more luck with our son. Could you try to get him out of bed please?" Brenda asked.

"Sure" Max said getting up out of his seat and moving towards Zan's room. Opening the door, Zan was in a sound sleep snoring up a storm. Isabel passed by the door and peeked in, "Are you serious, is all that noise coming from him?" Max nodded, trying to rouse his son from his slumber. "He doesn't seem to want to wake up."

"Mind if I try?" Isabel said. Max agreed, as Isabel went to get her slate. Coming back into the room, she visualized Zan's face until it materialized on the slate and then it began to swirl and Isabel enter the dream plane and found Zan. He was in a deep conversation with a very pretty girl that almost resembled what she remembered Tess looking like in her pod. She had very curly blonde hair with bright blue eyes. Not wanted to break in on his conversation, but seeing the need to get him to school, Isabel walk over to the two.

"Hello there" She said, not sure what to call him.

"Hello Aunt Isabel" Zan said turning towards Isabel as the young girl's impression disappeared.

"It's time to wake up. We've been trying for a while, but I can see you were a little preoccupied. Who is she?"

Embarrassed, Zan looked up at his aunt and said, "Her name is Melissa, a girl in my class."

"She's very pretty, but seriously you need to wake up."

"Are you going to tell anyone about her?" Zan questioned.

Isabel smiled, "No, it'll be our little secret" she said ruffling his hair. "Now, wake up or I may be forced to give your dad some 'hints'" she smiled coyly.

"Alright" Zan relented and soon he came out of his slumber, as Isabel exited the dream plane. She looked at him when his eyes opened and said, "Now, get ready for school" as she got up and left the room, without even saying a word to Max.

"What was that all about?" Max questioned.

"Nothing" Zan said as he got out of bed and proceeded to the bathroom, which Liz was just coming out of.

Max was dumbfounded, this was the first time Zan had acted like a 'teenager', keeping things to himself. He would have to talk to Isabel later. He left the room and went back to the kitchen. "Hey Bob, I've got some money, I was wondering if we could rent a vehicle from your dealership, to get us back to Smallville?"

"Not a problem. And don't worry about the cost. If you don't mind, we have a couple vehicles that need to be transported back to our Smallville branch, if you can take those it would save us a lot of time and money" suggested Bob.

"That'll be perfect" turning towards Michael and Isabel, who had just joined them Max said, "Why don't you two pick up one of those vehicles and get back to Smallville as soon as you can." Then he looked at Isabel and Liz, who had also just joined them and continued. "Last night, Clark paid me and Michael a visit. He got a phone call from Jim, stating that Brody is expecting a 'long distance' phone call from Larek. Also, it looks like Sydney, his daughter, may be developing some alien tendencies too, so Clark and Jim arranged a meeting and they are now staying out at our farm. I want someone to be there in case Larek does try to make contact. Liz and I will go to the Summerholt Institute and take care of that situation and then we'll be right behind you." They all agreed and then Max turned towards Brenda and asked, "Would you mind if Liz and I tag along with you to Zan's school. I'd like to see where he's going to school?"

"That's actually a good idea" Brenda said, "And then Bob can pick you up from the school and take you by the dealership, so you can pick up your car. Plus, you need to sign some paperwork anyways, which will allow you to pick him up. I still need to get Clark's signature too, in case I'm not around."

"That reminds me" Max said, "Zan, Clark said he would be by again to pick you up after school."

"Okay" Zan said gathering his book bag.

With their plans all set, Isabel and Michael joined Bob as he left for the dealership. Zan, Max and Liz joined Brenda as she pulled away, on their way to Metropolis Middle School.

Brenda pulled into the teacher's parking lot as they each exited the vehicle. Zan gave them each a quick hug and left for the school in search of a certain blonde that he had been caught dreaming about earlier. He was embarrassed that Isabel had caught him mooning over this girl, but he believed her when she said she wouldn't say anything. At least he hoped she wouldn't.

Max and Liz followed Brenda to the office, where they had Max listed as Brett's uncle. Brenda whispered, "They are under the impression that his biological parents are dead, so I listed you as an uncle." Max nodded, understanding the situation and signed his name. He noticed that Clark was also listed as his uncle too. 'That will work' he thought, 'we're all family'. "Do you have time to show us around?"

"I've got a little time. Sure. Come this way." Brenda showed Max and Liz where Brett spent his day, his locker and homeroom class. When they came to the common area, they noticed Brett talking to a pretty blonde girl. "Who's the girl?" Max asked.

"Oh, that's Melissa Montgomery. Her family has had it really rough. Their youngest daughter, Mandy, was diagnosed with cancer at a very young age and their family spent a lot of time in the hospital supporting her during her treatments, but just a couple of years ago, she went into remission and the family believes that she was cured, but she still needs to be released by the doctors. I think it's like five years or something and if she doesn't relapse she may be cured after all," informed Brenda.

Max looked at her and asked, "She wasn't one of those children in that Phoenix hospital that the media mention a couple of year's ago as a Christmas miracle was she?"

"I do believe she was, why?" Brenda asked.

Quietly Max whispered, "because I'm the one that healed her."

Brenda looked up at Max in awe. "You did a very beautiful thing that night."

"Even if I may have changed their life, making them more like Zan?"

"What do you mean?" questioned Brenda.

"When I healed Liz, she was on the doorsteps of death. These children were too. You know about Liz's story, well I just learned last night Brody's daughter, the individual we were talking about this morning, is also developing abilities and she was one of the five I saved."

"I guess it's better than being dead. You gave these kids and their families a second chance. I think if they were able to deal with their diseases and the probability of death, I believe they can handle a few extraordinary gifts. They just need to learn how to use and control them, just like Zan" advised Brenda.

The bell rang. "Looks like that's my cue to get to my class, do you know your way out?" They each nodded. "Okay, good luck at Summerholt" and then Brenda left down the hall.

Max saw Zan watching Melissa in front of him, when he reached out to his son and said, 'I hope you have great day, son'.

Zan was too busy watching Melissa, when he started feeling someone in his mind. 'What' he thought.

'I said, I hope you have a great day and she's a very pretty girl son'

Zan blushed picked up his book bag and followed Melissa to their first class. 'Thanks dad, see you tonight'

'See you tonight' and then Max broke the connection as a smile spread across his face. Had Zan found his Liz? He and Liz made their way to the front of the building where Bob was waiting to pick them up. They drove to the dealership, where their car was waiting for them. "Thanks Bob."

"No problem. You're actually helping us out. Michael and Isabel have already left. I found a city map and placed it in the glove compartment for you."

"Thanks" Max said getting into the driver's seat as Liz got in on the passenger's side. She pulled out the map and noticed it had been highlighted with the route leading from the dealership to the Summerholt Institute and then to the road leading out of Metropolis to Smallville. "Thanks" Liz said, pointing at the map.

"I know how confusing these streets can get. Good luck." Max and Liz thanked him again and drove out of the dealership. Soon, they were parked in the lot beside the Summerholt Institute.

"Are you ready?" Max asked his wife.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's get this over with." She leaned over and kissed Max, getting the added security she needed. The connection formed quickly and Max soothed her uneasiness. When they finally parted, Liz was feeling better, got out of the vehicle and she and Max worked their way to the front door. Max noticed the big pieces of plywood had been replaced with brand new glass doors. The windows in the waiting room were still boarded up though. They also noticed there were a couple of floor jacks stringently placed and they had replaced the hole in the wall with a fresh piece of sheetrock. There were a couple of painters around, taping and painting the walls, trying to get the place back to normal. Max and Liz stepped up to the counter and Liz said,

"My name is Elizabeth Evans, and I have an appointment with Dr. Whitmore." The nurse looked through her list, but couldn't find the name and then Liz closed her eyes and focused.

"Ah yes, here you are Mrs. Evans. Please have a seat and I'll let the doctor know you are here."

"Thank you" Liz said as she and Max sat down. "One down" she whispered.

They sat down and noticed they weren't the only ones waiting. There was another couple sitting by a girl that was about 8 or 9 years old. She looked really familiar to Max, but he didn't know from where. Then he remembered they were in Metropolis, they really didn't know anyone here except for the people they had just recently met. He redirected his attentions back to his wife and said, "I'm going to see if I can do the same thing that Zan did last night with Chloe." Liz nodded, understanding he was going to try to contact her using his mind. "Ready?" She nodded. It didn't take much effort; Max had felt the connection form instantly. _'Liz, my love, can you hear me?'_ She responded just as quickly, _'Yes I can.'_ They carried on their mental communication until they heard Liz's name being called.

"Elizabeth Evans. Is there an Elizabeth Evans here?" announced the nurse.

Liz and Max both stood, "Yes, I'm Elizabeth Evans. Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night. I must've dozed off."

"That's quite alright" and then she looked at Max. "Only your wife can come back. Sorry, it's regulations. You understand, don't you?" Max ignored the nurse leaned over and kissed his wife. _'You be careful Liz and if you need me, just call and I'll be at your side, regardless of their stupid regulations. If they mess with you, what Zan did to this place will be considered child's play after I get done with them.'_ Liz giggled, as did the young girl in the corner. "I love you Max, I'll see you soon" and then she followed the nurse through the door.

Once she was through the doors, the nurse showed her to a room where she took her vitals. Once she was done she put the chart in the box outside the door and flipped a switch. After doing so, Liz called her back into the room. Closing her eyes, Liz concentrated and erased all the memories in the nurse's mind of her or Brett ever being there. The nurse left the office, as Liz sat on the table.

In the waiting room, the young girl's curiosity got the best of her. Sitting in their little corner, she had notice the couple that had come in, but the guy looked so familiar. It was bugging her. She closed her eyes, concentrated, and tried to remember where she had seen him before. Before she knew it, she was listening in on their thoughts. Her name was Liz and he was ready to protect her. He didn't like the stupid regulations either. Wow, they even knew the person that terrorized this place, but she thought it was a different person. They continued onto other private thoughts as she thought to herself, 'Why am I here anyways?' So, she could read people's thoughts. She wished she had never told her parents about it. Hadn't she suffered enough? Now she was back in another doctor's office. She thought those days were long gone when her guardian angel showed…her thought process stopped. It was him! She opened her eyes and walked over to the young man, even though her parents protested and told her to sit back down.

Max looked up and saw the young girl was walking in his direction. _'She recognizes me'_ he thought, when Liz interjected, _'Who recognizes you?'_ Realizing that their connection was still open Max thought_, 'the young girl in the waiting room. I thought I recognized her from somewhere, but I don't know from where and now she's walking over to me.' 'Well keep me informed. Oh, by the way, I took care of the nurse. Two down.' 'Keep up the good work. I'll be here.'_

"Hello" Max said to the young girl standing in front of him.

"Hello Max" she said.

"How do you know my name?"

"That's what Liz called you, isn't it?"

Max looked up at the young up girl and said, "Yes, she's my wife."

"I know" the girl sat down next to Max, when he noticed her dad was getting up from his seat and walking over to them. "Mandy, why don't you stop bothering the young man and come back over here."

Max looked at the young girl curiously and asked, "Are you Mandy Montgomery?" She nodded and said, "And you're my guardian angel, aren't you Max?"

'_I guess I am'_ thought Max, but then he looked up at Mandy and then at her father, "She's not bothering me. My name's Max Evans" Max said extending his hand out to the man. "Mitchell Montgomery. Well, if she starts to bug you, just send her back over our way."

"I will" Her father returned to his seat when from out of the blue Mandy asked, "Who's Zan?"

Flabbergasted Max asked, "How do you know that name?"

"Well, isn't that the person that cause all this damage? But, I think you're wrong. Everyone around here thinks it was some kid named Brett" informed Mandy.

Then Max realized what was going on, she had gained the gift of reading minds. Testing out his theory he thought, _'Mandy, can you read my mind?'_

"Yes" she said looking up at him. "So, who's Zan?"

Max thought about it and then decided to answer truthfully, _'Zan is my son, as is Brett. They are one in the same.'_

"Are you an angel?" questioned Mandy.

Then Liz joined the conversation, _'Max, what's going on? You sound like you're talking to someone else? Ah Max…Hold that thought, Dr. Whitmore has finally decided to make his presence known' _and then Liz withdrew.

Max turned back towards Mandy and said, "I'm sorry Mandy, but I'm not an angel."

"But you did save my life, didn't you?"

'_Yes, I did'_ thought Max.

"Then what are you? How were you able to save me and the other kids?"

Liz popped back into the conversation and said, _'I took care of Dr. Whitmore are there any others Max?'_

Mandy spoke up and said, "Tell her Dr. Higgins from the lab knows, as well as a lab technician and any staff member she comes in contact with, including the radiology and the lab."

Max informed Liz and then looked towards the young girl. "Thank you"

"No problem, so are you going to answer my questions and tell me what's going on here and with me?"

Speaking again with his mind Max said, _'You're a little spitfire, aren't you?'_ she nodded. _'How good are you at keeping secrets, even from the ones you love?'_ she gave him a blank stare and didn't answer. Max continued, _'because if I choose to tell you what's happening you may freak, but you can never tell anyone otherwise you put a lot people's lives in danger, including your family?'_

Mandy thought about this and then answered, "You are my guardian angel. You've been with me since that day in the hospital. You say you're not an angel, but in my book you are. I dream about that day in the hospital each night, seeing your face and you telling me to close my eyes and go back to sleep and then laying your hands on my stomach. The doctors didn't give me a lot of time to live, but you gave my life back to me. I would never betray that. Never. So, you can trust me with whatever you want to tell me and I promise not to freak out."

Max noticed her parents in the corner. They were watching the corner television and every once in a while glancing over at them, making sure she wasn't 'bugging' him and probably wondering whom he was and why their daughter was showing him so much attention. _'You and your sister seem to be complete opposites'_ he thought without thinking.

"You know my sister?" Realizing that she was still listening into his thoughts he turned towards her. _'We're going to have to work on you not listening in on everyone's thoughts or I'm going to have to learn how to shield my thoughts from you'_ she giggled_. 'Oh, you think it's funny do you. Anyways, I don't personally know your sister, but she goes to the same school my son does.'_

"Is your son the new kid in school?" Max nodded, "Yeah, Melissa thinks he's really sweet, but she said he's too young for her, some kind of brain. Isn't he like 10 years old?"

'_If you only knew'_ thought Max.

"Well than how old is he?"

'_Mandy, this is what I was talking about, selective listening.'_

"Or maybe you could try selective shielding" she countered.

'_Okay, fine. Do you want to hear the story?'_ she nodded. _'Okay, you asked for it, but if I feel this is going to go bad, I'll just have Liz take care of you.'_

"What do you mean?" she said, a little intimidated.

Max smiled; he had finally gotten her attention. _'First of all, you asked 'what am I', well I'm a King from another planet called Antar. I'm an alien, well actually I'm an alien-hybrid.'_ He had her attention and she wasn't running. 'Mandy, are you okay?'

"I'm fine. That just took me by surprise. Go on, continue."

'_You asked how I was able to save your life as well as the others, well it seems like other…aliens like me have similar abilities, but each one of us has a few special talents and one of my special talents is being able to heal.'_

"There are more like you?"

Max nodded_, 'And you are now one of us.'_ Mandy's eyes got big and before she could say anything Max cut her off. _'Mandy, be careful what you say'_ she calmed down a little bit and said calmly, "What do you mean?"

'_When I healed you, because you were so close to death I believe a little bit of myself entered your body and now you will start developing other abilities, on top of reading other people's minds. Is this the reason your parents brought you here today?' she nodded. 'Well we can't allow that, otherwise you'll end up being quarantined like Zan was and then they'll want to run a lot of tests on you.' _

"How did Zan get away?"

'_Look around. He caused all this. He was just beginning to develop some of his abilities and they pushed him too far. He retaliated.'_

Then Liz broke in, _'Max, I think I've got everyone.'_ Max looked towards Mandy, who was concentrating and then she turned towards Max and said, "It looks like she did."

'_Looks like you've taken care of that little problem, but __could you please come out to the waiting room. I have one more job for you.'_

'I'm on my way' 

"Is Liz like me too?"

'_Yes she is. She was the first person I brought back out of mortal danger. She was shot and I drew the bullet out and healed her. There are two others that I travel with that have been changed, and now I can add the five of you to my list. I just hope you're able to deal with the responsibility that comes with these gifts.'_

Looking around and then back at Max, she whispered, "What other kinds of…'gifts' will I be getting?"

'_Well, everyone's different. We can change the molecular structure of things'_

"the what?" she interrupted.

Looking around, he noticed a magazine sitting on the table beside him. He picked it up and showed it to her. _'Now watch closely'_ she watched as he ran his hand down the cover changing the cover from 'People' magazine to the 'Antar Gazette' with a green alien on it and back again. "You're a funny guy Max. So, now I kind of understand that, what else can you do?"

Before he could answer her, Liz came waltzing out the double doors, carrying her folder and walking up to Max. "Well, that was easier than I thought. The only bad part was waiting forever in that room for the doctor to show up."

"Liz, this is Mandy, Mandy Montgomery."

'_Not the same girl you saved a couple of years ago?'_ thought Liz.

"The one and only" responded Mandy.

'_Yeah, she's able to read minds'_ informed Max.

Liz nodded in affirmation, "It's nice to meet you Mandy. So Max, what did you want me to do?"

'_See that couple over there'_ Liz nodded_. 'That's Mandy's parents. The only reason she's here is because they found out about her ability, I want you to erase that particular memory so Mandy can go home without becoming a lab rat, only if she agrees to meet with us every so often to help her adjust to her new abilities and also if she promises not to abuse any of her abilities.'_

Max and Liz looked towards Mandy, "I agree and I promise. Will I be able to erase other people's memories too?"

'_Time will tell, but probably not. This is a special gift that only a few individuals have, just like your mind reading ability. Now, I want you to report to Zan or Brett Chambers, what he goes by at school, every so often, so we know how you're doing, okay?'_

"Okay. Hey, I was wondering, if you're a…" and then she lowered her voice to a whisper, "…King, does that make him a Prince or something?"

'_Yes he is, he's my son and therefore would be considered a Prince on Antar, but his destiny is more important than that. Eventually, I'll let you in on that little tidbit, but for now I think you've got enough information to think about.'_

Liz walked over to the couple and introduced herself and then closed her eyes, wiping their memories clear of their visit to Summerholt as well as any knowledge of their daughter's ability.

"What about my sister? She knows about my abilities too."

Max thought about his son's affections for Melissa and said, "Let's wait and see." _'If we need to alter her memory, we will, but I think we accomplished a great deal today already.' _

"Mandy you better get going" Liz said and then she continued, _'I gave them the suggestion that you needed to use the restroom, so you stopped into the closest building.'_

Mandy reached out and gave Max a hug and whispered in his ear, "Thank you Max, you will always be my guardian angel" and then she moved towards her parents.

'_You're very welcome Mandy Montgomery. Welcome to our family'_ she smiled and left out the double glass doors.

Liz and Max were right behind them and moved towards the car and got in, making their way to the highway and back to Smallville.

TBC

A/N: I wanted to thank each of you for being patient with me. I hope you enjoy enjoy this chapter, which was inspired by one of my readers.


	31. Tale of Two Queens

**Chapter 30: Tale of Two Queens**

**Dione Palace**

Larek was sitting in his residence awaiting Mirek and his family's arrival. He had just finished his preparations to make a call to Earth. The Earthling known as Brody Davis would soon be ready to be used as his receptacle for the call. Then there was a knock on his door.

"Enter"

"Sire, your uncle and his family have arrived at the palace," informed a member of the palace staff.

"Please show them up"

"As you wish Sire" and then Larek was left alone again. He wasn't quite sure when the Queen Mother would arrive, but he wasn't looking forward to the meeting between her and Tess.

There was still a lot of animosity still brewing within Tess in regard to how their existence was handled. Created and dumped on Earth. Granted, she had Nasedo to look after her and to teach her some bits and pieces of their former life, but he wasn't very thorough. He had his reasons. When their ship had crash, he and another Protector were captured. The other Protector eventually perished from the injuries he had sustained in the crash. Nasedo was held captive for nearly three years, before he was able to escape. This led to his distrust of humans and if they got in his way, he dealt with them. This may have been his reasoning for not fully training Tess. He was keeping her naïve, protecting her from the humans. No, thought Larek, it was the other three Royals that had suffered more during their early years. Coming into the world with no idea of who or what they were. Eventually, they were able to piece together some picture of their prior existence, but all the clues were…alien. Soon, the door swung open.

"Well hello nephew" Mirek said as he entered Larek's residence followed closely by Tara and Tess, "you sent for me and my family?"

"Yes I did. Please, come in and sit down," Larek said offering them a seat.

They each took a seat when there was another knock at the door. Larek got up and opened the door. Lyra was standing in the doorway. "Your Highness, my lady's transport has arrived."

"Very well, please go down and meet her and escort her back here." Lyra nodded as Larek closed the door behind him and then he turned towards his guests.

"Well, I was hoping to have a chance to talk with you before she arrived, but it seems like her Royal Highness, the Queen Mother Ankaa's transport has arrived and will be joining us soon."

"Great" Tess said, "You sure know how to throw a party Larek." She wasn't really looking forward to meeting Max's alien mother either.

"Now Tess, you need to show some respect for Her Highness." Tara turned and said to her daughter.

"The Hell I do? Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't I outrank her or something. I am the rightful Queen, at least in my former life." They each looked at her. They knew what she had gone through and she was right. In her former life, she was the Queen of Antar.

"I understand sweetheart," Tara said, "but could you try and hear her out before you decide to lash out at her."

"Fine, but before she leaves today, she'll know exactly how I feel" Tess stated, slumping back into her chair.

Mirek went to his surrogate daughter's side and laid his hand on her shoulder, "That's all we're asking of you. Yes, your story and the rest of the Royal Four's story needs to be told, but there are two sides to every story. As our Queen, you need to listen with an open mind, because we are all on the same side and working towards a common goal; to bring peace to our worlds again.

"Very well father. I will hold my tongue and try to keep an open mind, but I hope she's able to do the same, because the Royal Four she and her scientists created are probably not true representations of what she envisioned."

"My thoughts exactly Tess" Larek said, "I'm the only one here, beside yourself, that has met the rest of the 'Four' and they are nothing like their predecessors. You are a prime example."

"Okay, I'll bite. What do you mean I'm a prime example?" Tess said.

"Well, Avanya was quiet and kept to herself. She would do anything asked of her, no questions asked. You are outspoken and feisty. Probably because of your upbringing or all the life lessons you've had to endure and learn from. Things Avanya never had to worry about."

"Lucky her" Tess said, when Lyra appeared at the door again. "I'd like to introduce her Royal Highness, the Queen Mother Ankaa."

Ankaa entered the room, followed closely by Sirius and Lyra. Lyra closed the door as she and Sirius took their spots on either side of the door. Everyone in the room stood as Ankaa entered the room.

"Larek, it's been such a long time" Ankaa said, greeting Larek. Larek took her hand and kissed it.

"Yes it has Your Highness. You will have to tell us your story some time" Ankaa nodded as Larek released her hand.

She turned to Larek's other guests and addressed them, "Mirek, Tara it has been a long time. How are you both?" She was accustomed to seeing Mirek in his human form. After saving Tara's life and then falling in love with her, he decided to remain in his human form to make her feel more comfortable.

"Your Highness" they each bowed in respect. "We are well, thank you for asking" Mirek answered and then she turned towards Tess.

Tess didn't show any indication that she was going to bow down to this woman. She stood up tall and looked the alien in the face and said, "Welcome, your Highness"

Ankaa turned towards Larek, looking for an explanation. She didn't recognize the other humanized form.

"Your Highness, May I introduce you to Her Royal Highness Queen Avanya Tess" Larek stated.

Shock crossed Ankaa's face. Could it be true? She turned back towards Larek and asked, "Are you certain. How can that be?"

"Yes, I am certain" Larek said. Ankaa turned towards Tess and embraced her, taking Tess totally off guard. "I am so happy to finally have the opportunity to meet you" Ankaa said.

Tess didn't know what to say or do, which was when Larek suggested, "Why don't we each take a seat? I'm sure there is a lot that needs to be said to bring everyone up to date." They each agreed and found a place to sit.

"Good. Now Ankaa, why don't you start us off" suggested Larek.

"Actually, I'd like to know how Avanya got here first" countered Ankaa, "I was told she returned to Earth with her baby."

Finally feeling the spunk coming back into her, Tess spoke up. "The name is Tess, not Avanya and I agree with Larek. We should start at the beginning, which would mean with you."

"Okay" Ankaa said seeing she wasn't going to get anywhere with this young woman. Kathana was right, she was a little solar burst. She told the group what she knew of Khivar's plot to kill the Royal Four and her attempt at trying to preserve the royal bloodline. She told them how she gathered her top scientists and how they came up with a plan to create alien-human hybrids using the Royal Four's DNA. They made two identical sets of pod chambers and sent them to Earth with two Protectors per set, along with some education materials, so their Protectors could teach and guide the Royal Four until it was time for them to come back to reclaim the throne. She painted a complete picture of what she witnessed the night Khivar killed her family, before she was taken away to her transport and how they left Antar and made their way to the caves of Asterie, where they had been residing since. She began to tell them about Serena, the keeper of the Granolith, who had at built a secondary Granolith in the caves to link with the second Granolith she had placed back on Earth.

"There's another Granolith on Earth?" interrupted Tess.

"Yes, there is. In fact, I sent Serena and Mira, one of my closest Protectors, to Earth because there has been a lot of activity going on within the confines of this Granolith."

Tess looked at her funny, "I'm confused. What do you mean activity? I thought the Granolith was a ship."

"The one you used to come back to Antar in was a ship. The second one Serena built can be used as such a contraption, but she has improved upon it. It can be used as a portal too between our world and Earth."

"Interesting" Tess simply said, "And what about the activity you were talking about?"

"Well, maybe you will be able to shed some light on this. Serena was able to pick up on the different DNA sequences that were using the Granolith as a portal and we were amazed at all the different…species that are using it and the quantity too. She was able to detect Zan, Vilandra and Rath's DNA signatures, but there were a couple more alien-human hybrids that we were unfamiliar with, as well as a Kryptonian and humans. We couldn't make any sense out of it."

Tess thought about it and then spoke, "Okay, so Max, Michael and Isabel, represent the Royal Four. The other alien-human hybrids must be Liz and Kyle. I have no idea who the Kryptonian is, but the only human I can think of that would've been traveling through the Granolith is Maria and possibly Jim."

Tess was rattling off names to a group of blank faces, except for Larek's, so she had to explain. "Zan is Max, Vilandra is Isabel and Rath is Michael. Liz is Max's significant other."

"Wait a minute" Ankaa interrupted, "Aren't you and Zan, or this Max, together? That is the way it's supposed to be."

"Oh, your picture perfect book, with its four square crap is ancient history. You should've sent a guide written in English, not Antarian. When we found the book, all we understood were the pretty little pictures. We tried to go that route. Michael and Isabel and Max and myself, but you never figure humans into your little equation. Max found his soul mate in a human named Liz Parker. Saved her life and changed her into one of us. Michael also found a human to share his life with, even if it is volatile sometimes, but Maria keeps him on track. She's all human. Isabel has also had a few boyfriends of the human persuasion. In fact, just recently she married one named Jesse. He could be your other human in the Granolith. Then there's Jim and Kyle. Both of these two could become potential human-alien hybrids. Each was saved again by Max when they were close to death, and I considered them my family while I lived on Earth."

Ankaa was floored. She never realized how much humans would fit into their lives. "But you and…Max consummated your relationship. You brought a baby boy into the world, fulfilling a portion of the prophecy."

"I don't know anything about a prophecy, but I tried to form a relationship with Max, tried to follow the book, but Liz Parker got to him first. The only reason he even looked at me is because Liz understood for some odd reason, that we needed to be together. So she pushed him away from her and he turned to me. During this brief time we, as you said, consummated the relationship and had Zan, the name I gave the baby. Max has since returned to Liz and there is nothing anyone can do to come between those two."

"This isn't the way it was supposed to be" mumbled Ankaa and then she spoke up. "What happened to your Protectors?"

"Oh, you mean Protector. I only met one. He was there the day I came out of my pod. He called himself Nasedo. He did teach me a little about my alien half and how to use some of my abilities, but by the time we found the other three and before he could teach us anything more, he was killed by a skin." Ankaa went pale. Her fears were becoming a reality. She was beginning to realize the Royal Four literally raised themselves, without any guidance or understanding. "Max, Michael and Isabel all 'hatched' about the same time and were found wandering in the desert. The Evans found and adopted Max and Isabel, while Michael landed in a foster home, where he was abused by his foster father."

"What is this foster home you speak of?" Ankaa asked.

Tess thought about it and then answered, "Basically you are owned by the government and they place you into a home and that is where you reside. Michael had a hard life, but Maria is able to work with him and keeps him on the straight and narrow road, but as I said, their relationship can be volatile sometimes."

"What about Cal Langley?" asked Larek. "I heard Max mention his name."

"I'm not familiar with him" Tess said.

"There were two sets of pods created. Do you know if the other set survived?" Ankaa asked.

"Oh, you mean the psycho's from New York?" commented Tess, "Yeah, they survived."

"What do you mean psycho's?" asked Ankaa.

"Crazy. Weird. Psycho. You must've really screwed up their DNA sequenced or something, because they are totally opposite of the Roswell group. Their Zan is dead. Rath and Lonnie killed him because he didn't agree with them. Their Ava was alright. Kind of timid though. She came to Roswell, but left soon after, anything to get away from them. I guess they had a Protector for a while, but he died and I wouldn't put it past them to have killed him too. Lonnie and Rath aren't really bright, but they're ruthless and now that they've teamed up with Nicholas, I'd watch my back."

"I've failed you, all of you. I consider each of you a part of me, my children and I have failed you. Left you on a foreign planet with no guidance or understanding of your purpose in life" Ankaa mumbled, disappointed with herself. "How can any of you forgive me?"

Tess allowed Ankaa to wallow in her self pity, when Larek broke the silence. "Well, I believe I know who the Kryptonian is."

Everyone looked towards him, especially Tara. She had heard of her planet's demise and since then she hadn't heard of another Kryptonian that had survived the explosion. Larek continued.

"His Earthly name is Clark, but..." and then he looked directly at Tara, "his Kryptonian name is Kal-El."

"Kal-El. I don't remember a Kal-El being a member of the House of El" Tara said, confusion spread across her face. The House of El was a well known family on Krypton. Her sister Lara had become a member of the House of El when she married Jor-El, a prominent member of the Science Council, but who was this Kal-El?

"From what he said, he was the son of Jor-El and Lara" Tara then interrupted.

"Lara, my sister?" Larek nodded. "She had a son? I have a nephew out there?" again Larek nodded.

"Kal-El said that before Krypton was destroyed, his parents saved him by sending him to Earth. Now, he and Max have found each other and have joined forces. They are preparing themselves and Zan for whatever the Prophecy is speaking of."

"They know of the Prophecy? How?" Ankaa asked.

"What is all this talk of a Prophecy?" Tess questioned.

"When I was communicating with them, Max brought up the subject. He had said they had recently heard about a Prophecy involving his son and he wanted to know if I knew anything. I told him what I knew of it."

"And that would be…what? Zan is my son too and I have a right to know what is going on?" Tess said, aggravation rising in her voice.

"What I know of the Prophecy states that three different worlds would be brought together to fight the combined evils of the Universe. Their savior would come to them in the form of an innocent, a product of these worlds. He would possess the combined powers and abilities of these three worlds, which he would use to defeat this evil alliance and bring peace to the Universe" stated Larek.

When Tess was reunited with Mirek and Tara, she was informed of their special situation. How Tara was from a different world called Krypton and how they fell in love and eventually got married. Soon after they had Avanya, who took on her father's alien appearance and eventually married Zan.

"So, if I understand this correctly, since Max and I got together and had Zan, you're thinking he's the product of these three worlds, what three worlds?" questioned Tess.

"Our worlds, Krypton and Earth. You and Max were created from the DNA of humans, which brought the human essence into the scheme of things. Zan's DNA has all these components in it, so it stands to reason he could be the innocent the Prophecy is speaking of" stated Ankaa.

"Okay, let's say for argument's sake that he is the subject of this Prophecy, he's just a baby. How are they going to train a baby and who are they preparing him to fight. I don't want to send my child out into the world, just to get him killed."

"Well, I don't think Zan is the infant you brought into our worlds. The last time I met with Max, there wasn't a baby among them, but there was a young child" informed Larek.

Tess thought of this development and remembered how they each exited the pods in the bodies of six year olds. "I guess that makes sense, since our development wasn't normal by Antarian or Human standards, same with my pregnancy" Tess said, drifting back into her thoughts. "Do we know what or who this evil alliance is?"

"I do have a theory about this" started Larek, "but it's only a theory. Are you all familiar with the Phantom Zone?"

"The Phantom Zone was created by Jor-El as an intergalactic prison and I believe the Whirlwind Galaxy is one of the galaxies that has utilizes its services" explained Tara. "Why do you ask?"

"Earlier today, I received notification from Cattivo, Khivar's second in command, saying that he sent Khivar to the Phantom Zone, unbeknownst to him." Larek's guests were all shocked and then ecstatic about his news. Khivar was out of the picture. Tess got excited at the mention of Cattivo's name. He was her savior, the one that saved her and her son's lives from Khivar's wrath and he was the one that engineered the pocket portal she used to return to Antar. Tara noticed that Larek wasn't celebrating with the others about Khivar being banished to the 'Zone'.

"What is it that makes you uncomfortable about this Larek?" Tara finally asked once everyone had calmed down.

"I guess if it was me that was unwillingly sent to the 'Zone', I would try every thing I could to get out of there, gathering followers along the way and then I would retaliate against my enemies. This development just happened to come about at the wrong time. I just have a bad feeling about it" explained Larek.

"I understand your angst Larek. There are some really bad criminals residing in the 'Zone' and if he's able to form some kind of alliance in there and finds a way out, I believe your theory is dead on" agreed Tara.

"I thought once an individual was sent to the Phantom Zone, there was no way out?" questioned Ankaa.

"That's not exactly true" Tara said. Each of them looked at her, as she continued. "There is a back door, but as long as Kal-El stays away from the 'Zone' there's no chance of releasing its prisoners. It takes the blood of a member of the House of El to open the portal."

"But the possibility still remains" Mirek finally spoke up.

"Yes, it does" his wife agreed.

"So, the evil alliance we have to deal with is probably residing within this 'Zone', so this is simple, the next time Larek speaks with Max, he tells him to keep Kal-El away from the 'Zone' suggested Tess.

"I will do that, but there may be other forces out there that are working against us too. We can't just close ours eyes to these other possible threats." Larek said.

"Plus there is more to the Prophecy" Ankaa spoke up. "It states that once the evil alliances have been destroyed, the three worlds would have to join the innocent child to save one of the worlds from a dangerous galactic disturbance. Does anyone know what this means?"

"It means my son will be kicking some major butt and prevails!" exclaimed Tess.

Each of them looked at Tess. She definitely had a colorful vocabulary and then the room got quiet as they each tried to figure out the second half of the prophecy.

"Well, we know it can't be Krypton. It's gone. So this galactic disturbance will either happen on Earth or here in the Whirlwind Galaxy" Mirek said.

"And I'm thinking that it's probably going to affect our galaxy. I was just on Asterie and noticed the difference in the climate and how it has changed the environment. Kathana says it's happening all over the galaxy, but what is causing it?" Ankaa asked.

"The sun" Tara said soberly, "it's dying, just like Rao, Krypton's sun. If something isn't done soon, our galaxy is going to face the same fate."

"What are we supposed to do to fix this problem?" Tess asked. "I didn't think there was a way of reversing the life cycle of the sun; it's just a matter of time" she stopped; she didn't want to say the ultimate conclusion rushing through the other's minds.

"I don't have all the answers" Larek said, "but I think we should stay vigilant about these possible developments and concentrate on the things we can control. I have contacted the other members of the Whirlwind Galaxy Council and they have agreed to a summit meeting here at my palace in two days. I will be in contact with Max soon and will see if it's possible for him to attend the summit as well."

"How will he get here? The closest portal is the Granolith on Asterie" asked Ankaa.

"That's not true" Tess said. "You asked before how I got here." Tess reached into her pocket and pulled out a small device and laid it on the table. "When I was living in the Antarian palace, Khivar wasn't much of a host and kept me and Zan locked behind closed doors. Cattivo was the only one, besides Khivar that was allowed access to our quarters. I befriended Cattivo who took pity on me and my son and together we formulated an escape plan for Zan and me. Cattivo was able to provide us with a long distance transport ship, which we used to make our way back to Earth, but as we were entering Earth's atmosphere our ship crash with one of Earth's military aircraft and they took the capsule which still held Zan. When I regain consciousness, I was being held in a detention cell and my first thought was to retrieve my son, which I did. Looking back on the scene, I should've been a little bit more discreet, but I wasn't and eliminated a number of humans that were surrounding my son. After retrieving Zan, I went into Roswell and tried to look up my 'family' and eventually found Max. I wasn't well received because of things I had done prior to leaving Earth the first time, but because of Zan they helped me out. The military was still searching for me and we tried to get out of Roswell, but we were trapped, so during the night I decided to leave Zan with Max and use this device Cattivo gave me before leaving. I kissed my son goodbye and Liz drove me to the outskirts of the Air Force Base. I entered the base and went to its epicenter, where I defended myself against their trajectories. During the commotion, I activated this device, blew up an explosive ordinances building and disappeared arriving here at the palace, shocking Larek here. He put me in contact with Mirek and Tara who took me in and have treated me as their daughter."

"You are our daughter" Tara said, "I may not have given birth to you, but you were made from Avanya's essence and she lives within you. We have been granted a second chance and neither of us would give up that opportunity."

Tess got emotional, as a tear rolled down her face. She had felt the same way under the Valenti's roof, like she was part of a family, but she had screwed that up. She wouldn't repeat her error. Here she had a family, her family. "Thanks" she said, embracing her parents.

"So, what do you suggest we do with this portal device?" Larek asked.

Looking at the individuals in the room Tess said, "This device will only allow one individual to be transported through the portal. I can go back to Earth at a predetermined location and pass the device over to Max. Since he has already been accepted by the Emissary as the rightful ruler over our planets, Max can represent the Whirlwind Galaxy, just like he did in New York at the summit. I'll stay on Earth with Zan until Max returns, which will be the time I use the portal to return."

Everyone agreed. "I'll inform Max of our plans when I speak with him" informed Larek. They each agreed and carried on their conversation into the night. The following day, Larek would be placing his call.


	32. Message from Home

**Chapter 31 – Message from Home**

It didn't take Max and Liz very long to get back to Smallville. Once they pulled into their driveway, it was nearing lunch time.

"Man, I could go for some of the CrashDown's Orbit Rings, Saturn Burger and a Cherry Coke with just a touch of Tabasco, of course" Max said smiling at his wife.

"Well, maybe we'll be able to accommodate you Mr. Evans" Liz teased, "Between Michael, Maria and I, we should be able to replicate the same menu here in Smallville."

A wide grin spread across Max's face, "that would be great Liz" he said giving her a quick kiss on her cheek before they exited the vehicle. "But, I don't think you'll be able to match Amy Deluca in the kitchen with her Men-in-Blackberry pies" he quipped. "After we get done with lunch, we'll have to return this car to the dealership." Liz agreed as they climbed the porch steps.

They entered the house and it appeared to be empty. 'Where is everyone' thought Max.

"I don't know" Liz answered aloud. Then they looked at each other.

"It seems our non-verbal communication line is getting stronger" Max stated the obvious.

They both agreed and then they looked around the house. "It looks like somebody has been busy" Max said, noticing the new furniture that filled the living room as well as the kitchen. Soon there was a knock at the door. Liz moved to answer the door, it was Clark.

"Hey guys" Clark said entering the house. "I see you made it back from Metropolis. Were you able to take care of everything at Summerholt?"

"Yeah, Liz had no problem" Max said with pride in his voice. "We did meet and induct another member into our club."

Clark looked over at Max and Liz with a questioning face. Understanding, Max explained. "Well, as you've recently found out, I healed a group of kids, five to be exact, who were close to death at the Phoenix Children's Hospital. Sydney was one of the children, who you met last night. Well, when Liz and I were at Summerholt, I met one of the other children I saved. Her name is Mandy Montgomery and her parents had brought her to the Institute to have her tested because she began to develop some unique abilities."

"What kind of abilities are we talking about?" Clark curiously asked.

"She was able to read our minds, as well as those within her proximity. She helped us out, determining who in the center knew of Zan's existence, insuring that Liz was able to accomplish her mission. Since she already had an indication that we, Liz and I, were different and since she recognized me as the one that had healed her, I decided to let her in on the secret, since it personally affects her life. Liz was able to wipe her parent's minds of any knowledge of their trip to Summerholt and of her ability, so she was able to leave the Institute without being discovered."

"Shouldn't we be keeping tabs on her?" Clark asked with concern in his voice.

"We will be" Liz said, "It turns out that Mandy happens to be the sister of Melissa, a girl at Zan's school. He has formed a friendship with her and I believe he kind of likes her too."

Clark grinned, "Are you saying Zan has found himself a girlfriend, already?"

About that time, the rest of the household entered the house through the backdoor. "What's this about Zan having a girlfriend?" Michael asked, getting a punch from Isabel.

"Shhh, leave it alone. He's got enough on his plate and a little adolescent crush never hurt anyone. Plus, he's somewhat embarrassed by the whole thing." Isabel said, and then turning towards her brother she asked, "And how did you find out?"

"Pining after Liz all these years, I've picked up on some obvious clues, but I must ask how did you learn of his affections for this girl?"

"When I dreamwalked him this morning, when nobody else could wake him. I promised him I wouldn't tell you and you make sure he knows that, otherwise I might make an appearance in your dreams dear brother."

"Only once, dear sister" Max jested and then he turned towards his other guests and motioned them towards the living room. After they were all was seated, Max informed everyone of his and Liz's trip to Summerholt and of Mandy and then Max turned towards Brody.

"And I believe Sydney has been developing some unique gifts too?" Brody nodded. Max then turn towards Mira and Serena and asked, "Were you able to run any tests on her to confirm this revelation?"

"I went down to the Granolith while the rest of them went down to the practice fields and I checked the data and the last activity showed one Kryptonian, one human and two alien-hybrids. So yes, I was able to confirm that Sydney as well as Jim Valenti have been transformed."

Max looked over at Jim with a questioning look. Understanding, Jim stated, "No, I haven't experienced anything different, but when I do you'll be the first person I tell, after I come out of shock."

Max grinned slightly and said, "It's not that bad, is it Valenti?"

"No, I guess not. Just an adjustment I'll need to make. Plus, not knowing what 'special' ability I'll end up with and not knowing when I'll start to 'crack, snapple and pop' is antagonizing."

"So, what is it that Sydney can do?" Max asked. Brody brought Sydney up to the front of the group.

"Now Sydney this is Max, a friend of mine who I told you about. I want you to show him your magic tricks."

Max got down on a bended knee as Sydney walked over to him. "I know you. You're an angel. You helped me out in the hospital." She said brushing her delicate hand over Max's cheek.

"Just like you are able to perform magic tricks, so can I. Would you like me to show you?" Max offered. She nodded enthusiastically.

Max looked around the room and found some old broken crayons lying on the table. He gathered them up and took off the paper bindings and laid crayon pieces in the center of the table. Circling his hand over the group of crayons they began to spin and combine into a colorful wax butterfly that began to fly around the room and finally landed on the little girl's outreached hands. "That's amazing" she said looking of the solid wax butterfly.

"That's just a sample of what I'm able to do. That's how I was able to heal you and when I healed you I passed some of my magic secrets onto you. Eventually, you'll be able to do some amazing things. Would you like to show me what you can do?"

She nodded and displayed her abilities to Max and Liz, just like she had done for the rest of the group previously. Everyone clapped. "That's very impressive Sydney" Max said and then motioned Brody over.

Max and Brody left the room while Sydney continued to float different objects around the room. "So Brody, you know your daughter better than any of us. Serena has confirmed it; I transformed her into an alien half breed, just like Liz, Kyle and Jim. She's 7 years old and you're her father, what do we tell her?"

Brody thought about this as the two men stood in silence. He had been thinking about this since last night when he learned what she was able to do. He had always been truthful and honest with those around him and he didn't want to start lying to his daughter now, especially since this was going to be a part of her life hereafter. Finally speaking, Brody said, "I think we should tell her the truth and explain how she should continue keeping this part of her life secret from her friends and family. They've already shown they are unable to cope with this aspect of her life. I'll keep an eye on her and as the need arrives I'll contact you for any guidance." They each agreed as they parted and made their way back to the group.

"Sydney" Max started, "tell me what you know about aliens."

Sydney looked at him funny, but then answered, "Well, in daddy's museum they have all kinds of pictures of them. Some of them are grey and some of them are green. They have big heads and eyes, but small tiny bodies. They travel in flying saucers and daddy says he's been abducted by them."

Brody looked at his daughter, "when did I tell you I was abducted?"

Sydney looked down at the floor and answered, "You didn't. I overheard you and mommy fighting and that's when I heard you were abducted. Were the aliens mean to you daddy?"

"No honey, they weren't. They healed me…just like Max healed you in the hospital. They took my cancer away from me, just like Max took the cancer away from you. When they abducted me, besides taking away the cancer that was killing me, they took away any memory of what had happened to me. I was searching for answers and that's why mommy and daddy fought all the time, because she didn't understand." Brody explained.

"But Max isn't an alien" countered Sydney.

"Actually, sweetheart I am" Max confessed. Sydney looked up at him, dumbfounded. Max continued, "I'm not a full blooded alien. I'm an alien half-breed. I have some human in me, as does Michael and Isabel here."

"Is that why you look like me and daddy?" questioned Sydney.

"In a matter of speaking, but when I saved you in the hospital that day I transferred some of my alien self into you, making you part alien too, like Jim and Liz here."

Sydney looked up at Liz and Jim and asked, "You two are part alien too?" They each nodded. Max continued, "You won't turn green or anything, the only difference will be you'll be able to do 'magic' tricks. Of course the number of tricks you'll be able to do will grow as you do." Sydney nodded, taking in all this information.

"There is one thing" Max said, "You can't show or tell anyone, outside of this house any of your tricks. If people found out about us, they would take us away from our friends and family and hurt us and we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"No we wouldn't" Sydney said. "I promise not to tell anyone." Then she looked over at Mira and Serena and asked, "Are they alien half breeds too, like us?"

"No, they are full blooded Antarian. They come from the planet Antar" stated Max.

"They look human" countered Sydney, "where does everyone get the idea of aliens being small, grey or green with big eyes?"

"Promise not to be frightened?" Max asked. Sydney shook her head yes, as Brody and Jim looked on too. Max turned towards Mira and Serena and asked them to transform into their normal selves. They each raised their hands as a bright light filled the room and standing before the group was Sydney's interpretation of what an alien looked like. Again the strange creatures lifted their hands and they transformed back into their human forms.

"They're actually really beautiful in their true state" commented Brody.

"They weren't very scary" Sydney said.

"And not all aliens look like Mira and Serena" offered Clark. "I'm from a different planet called Krypton and we look like humans in our true form, just have enhanced abilities or what you're calling magic tricks."

"Wow" Sydney said, she ran over to her father and hugged him. "I'm sorry daddy. I never believed you were being abducted. I thought mommy was right and you were going crazy, but now I see you're not crazy." She started crying into her father's shoulder.

Comforting her, Brody held his daughter close to him putting his hand through her long brown hair and down her back, soothing her with his words. "It's okay sweetheart. It's hard for people to believe in the extravagant, but it's nice to know that you believe in me."

"Well, I'm getting hungry" Michael said breaking into the conversation.

"Speaking of being hungry Michael" started Liz, "Max was craving some alien themed food and I thought if we put our heads together we might be able to replicate some CrashDown food right here in our kitchen, what do you say?"

He threw Liz an apron, as the two of them began to put together an alien themed lunch for the group.

Isabel went up to her brother and asked for a brief moment of his time. He agreed as they retreated back to her bedroom. She retrieved a shoe box from underneath the bed and sat it on the bed. Max joined her as she pulled the lid off the top of the box. Inside laid the black orb that Mira had given them in the Granolith, a message from their mother.

"After seeing Mira and Serena in their true form, it made me want to see what our mother had to say in her message. With everything that has been going on we haven't had a chance to look at it and I thought this was the perfect time."

Max agreed as Isabel held out the orb towards Max as he joined her in holding it. Soon, their hands were glowing and a holographic picture came in sight, but instead of the beautiful human woman that was portrayed previously, before them stood a beautiful alien figure dressed in a royal blue Antarian Royal robe with what looked like an Eagle Crest on it. She spoke to each of them.

"My dear children, Zan and Vilandra, how I have missed you. My name is Ankaa, Queen Mother of Antar. Before, I came to you in a form that would be familiar to each of you, now I stand before you as myself. I have been hiding out in the Caves of Asterie, one of the outreach planets of the Whirlwind Galaxy. After the murder of the original Four, I was taken away by my Royal Protectors into seclusion. Originally we placed two Granoliths on the planet Earth, but until recently we thought that the two sets of pods that we sent to Earth were destroyed or perished in their travels. We found out we were wrong when we learned that Avanya had returned to give birth to my grandson. This meant that one of the Granoliths had been used, but the other Granolith remained dormant, until recently. During our times in the caves, Serena has been monitoring and improving upon the Granolith, allowing it to be used as more than a ship. It seems like you have found it, my children, and are using it as a portal, but there were so many unidentified signatures traveling through the Granolith that I ordered Mira and Sirena to travel to Earth to figure this out as well as train and prepare you and the child. See, he is what the Prophecy is speaking about. I will now tell you the Prophecy in full: Three different worlds will be brought together to fight the combined evils of the Universe. Their savior will come to them in the form of an innocent, a product of these worlds. He will possess the combined powers and abilities of these three worlds, which he will use to defeat this evil alliance and bring peace to the Universe. Once the evil alliances have been destroyed, the three worlds will have to join the innocent child to save one of the worlds from a dangerous galactic disturbance. I don't know yet what this Prophecy means, but as I send Mira and Serena off to Earth, I'm coming out of the caves I've been living in and will try to unite our worlds back here. Hopefully in the future our paths will cross and I will finally be able to hold you each in my arms again and Zan can take his place on the Antarian throne. Know this my children; I'm very proud of each of you. Vilandra, I don't hold you responsible for what happened on that fateful day. Love makes a person do things that ordinarily wouldn't happen. It is my fault. I pushed General Rath in your direction, when you didn't see him that way. He was more of a big brother to you, not a mate. I pushed you into Khivar's arms and I'm truly sorry. I hope you don't blame yourself. I'm sure you've grown into a beautiful Princess and will represent both of our worlds beside your brother and his bride. Zan, I was so happy to learn you were following your destiny and found your bride to be appealing, bringing into this world a son. I'm sure you'll make a wonderful King. Until we are reunited, I hope the best for you two. Give my best regards to Avanya and General Rath as well. May the stars and moons of the Whirlwind Galaxy watch over you.

Then the holograph vanished and the orb began to beep. A loud beep. Max and Isabel looked at each wondering what they should do next. Not having enough time to reflect on what they heard, they took the orb out to Mira and Serena to see if they could shut it off. They didn't have to go too far, Mira met them in the hall and took the orb from them. After rubbing her hand over the whirlwind galaxy symbol and rotating the orb, it clicked off. "I was told to let you know lunch was ready," she said, handing the orb back to Max.

"Thanks" he said, retreating back to the bedroom and putting the orb back in its box and shoving it under the bed. He joined the rest of the group in the kitchen to enjoy an alien themed lunch prepared by Michael and Liz.

**Roswell, NM**

In the abandoned building next to the CrashDown café, Lonnie and Rath were sitting around an old square card table, as Nicholas was refreshing his husk in the bath. The dry desert air was really taking its toll on his husk. He had to soak in this disgusting rusted old tub three times a day. He had to find the Granolith soon, but there hadn't been any sign of Ava since he lost her a couple of nights ago. Word was she had a family emergency and left town for an undetermined amount of time. 'Yeah right' was all that Nicholas could think. She had pulled the wool over their eyes and now they were just sitting around waiting for a sign. Lonnie and Rath were playing another round of poker and Lonnie was winning again when they heard the beeps coming from the TAG (tritium amplification generator). Nicholas jumped out of the tub, as his dripping wet shorts made a wet path from the tub to the dresser where the TAG laid. Rath upended the card table as cards went flying all over the room. Lonnie smacked him across the head as they joined Nicholas at the dresser looking down at the TAG as a holograph image of a map of the Earth was projected. The beeps were coming from somewhere in Kansas. Nicholas grabbed a scrap piece of paper and scribbled down the coordinates that were being displayed. Then the holograph disappeared and the device went quiet.

"What the Hell are they doing in Kansas?" Nicholas said aloud, grabbing a towel off the nearby chair and drying himself off. He stepped into the bathroom and quickly got dressed and then joined Lonnie and Rath in the main room.

"Well, at least it's better than this place," stated Lonnie, "you won't have to soak in a tub three times a day."

"And we can vacate this lovely establishment" Rath said sarcastically looking around at their surroundings.

"I need to go to the library and check out these coordinates. You two better have this place packed up and be ready to go when I get back, I don't want to lose their trail again" ordered Nicholas as he got up and left out the door, closing it as he left. Finally, they had a trail to follow.


	33. Mandy

**Chapter 32 – Mandy**

It was after lunch period at Metropolis Middle School by the time Mandy made it back to school. As she was walking down the hallway towards her math class she passed Melissa and Zan in the hallway. They were on their way down to the gym for their PE class.

"So, how did your appointment go?" Melissa asked.

"Oh, that. I'll talk to you about it later Missy. Who's the cutie?" she said referring to Zan.

"Oh, this is Brett Chambers, the new kid I was talking about. Brett, this is my sister Mandy." Melissa said, introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you" Zan said.

"Nice to meet you too Brett" then looking towards her sister she said smiling, "doesn't he look like a prince?" This line of questioning peaked Zan attention. He looked at the sisters wondering if this was some kind of girl talk that only the sisters understood or was Mandy onto something.

"Well he's cute and all, but he's too young for me, but if you're interested…" Melissa said, giggling.

"Hey guys, I'm standing right here" Zan said and then thought to himself, 'I'll always be too young for everyone. If they only knew I was only six months old and the savior of this world and my own world. Where do I fit into this world I live in?'

Standing at her locker pulling out her books for her next class, Mandy haphazardly dropped her books when she learned that he was only six months old. She couldn't hold out any longer, she had to talk to Zan. "Hey Missy, can I borrow Brett for a moment" she said with a sly smile.

"No problem, but don't make him late for class on his second day of school" she warned as she moved off towards the girl's locker room to change.

"So, what is this? Am I like a ball in your and your sister's game, being tossed about between the two of you. I have feelings too, you know."

"That's not the reason I wanted to talk to you Zan," she said.

Upon hearing his 'other' name he looked up at her and asked, "How do you know that name?"

She reverted to conversing with him with her mind. 'Can you hear me Zan' she asked making sure he was able to communicate like his father.

Hearing her in his mind he responded 'Who are you?'

"We both need to get to class" Mandy said collecting her books and papers off the ground and standing up she continued, "but if you'd like to continue this conversation by other means I'll tell you about my appointment at Summerholt today."

She had gotten his attention. She could tell by his facial reaction to the word Summerholt. "Okay" he relented, turning towards the boy's locker room. 'I hope you're not able to see into the boy's locker room too' he thought.

'I don't know. Maybe I should try' Mandy responded as she worked her way towards her math class.

'Let's not, okay? Now, what's going on and how do you know my other name?' Zan asked entering the boy's locker room working his way to his new locker.

'Well, I met your mom and dad at the Summerholt Institute; I believe their names were Max and Liz.' Mandy sat at her desk and pulled out her book and assignment.

'Well, Max is my father and Liz is his wife, but what did they tell you?' questioned Zan as he got dressed in his gym outfit and made his way to the gym floor.

'Well, I believe I got the full story, except for the fact that you're only six months old, are you serious?'

The gym class was dividing themselves into two groups for dodge ball. Once he was on a team Zan responded, 'Sorry if I'm in and out of this conversation but we're playing dodge ball and I need to concentrate on the game so I don't come home with bruises.' He could feel her laughing inside. 'It's not funny Mandy. Anyways, I need to know what you know before I can continue on with this conversation.' Zan cautiously said.

They were correcting papers in the Mandy's math class, so she had to concentrate on the answers being provided and then their assignment was given to them. She opened up her book and tried to work on the problems as she continued her conversation with Zan. 'Man, I hate math' she said working on an easy algebraic equation.

'Tell me the problem' Zan said dodging a ball that was thrown at him. She responded with the problem as he solved it for her, catching a ball in the process and throwing it at one of his opponents, taking them out of the game. 'Now, are you going to answer my question?'

'Well, to put it bluntly, you're some alien prince from the planet Antar. Your father, Max saved my life. I was one of the five kids dying of cancer in the Phoenix Children's hospital and your father came that Christmas year and healed each of us in that room. When he healed me, I guess he gave me some gifts, including being able to read people's minds as well as being able to communicate this way. I also helped Liz out while she was trying to erase the memories of the staff at Summerholt too. Did I cover most of the highlights?' she asked, continuing on with the next problem.

'I suppose you got the general idea. Were you freaked out when you learned about our existence?' he questioned as he got hit by a ball, by Melissa. "That should wake you up space boy" Melissa quipped. Zan sat down. 'Your sister's really funny; she just knocked me out with the ball and called me space boy, if she only knew.'

Mandy giggled to herself. 'She may eventually learn anyways. Liz erased my parent's memories, but they are leaving Melissa's intact for the time being. She knows I'm able to read people's minds, but I'm going to have a talk with her tonight and no I'm not going to mention I'm part alien now, just going to keep my 'gifts' between us. To answer your question, I was a little freaked out when Max told me, but it all makes sense too. So, are you really six months old?'

'Yes' Zan said, being called back into action on the dodge ball field. 'I'm not sure how my father and Tess, my mother, got together because there seems to be a lot of bad feelings in the family towards her, but they did. She ended up going back to Antar to have me and three months later she brought me back to Earth and then she took on Rogers Air Force base and died. My father didn't want to subject me to this Special Unit that was after our family, so he placed me up for adoption, thinking I was all human, which we learned that I'm not. I've had a few growth spurts during the last three months, as you can see.'

'So, do your adoptive parents know of your situation?' she asked trying to answer another math question.

'Max and my adoptive parents just met. I went to Summerholt too, last Friday and this was the day everything was explained to my adoptive family and me' Zan said dodging a ball.

'Yeah, I saw your handiwork' she said with sarcasm in her voice.

'Are you having problems with another problem? I could help you out.'

'Yeah' she said, giving him another problem, which he promptly answered, all while catching another ball and throwing it at another opponent.

'How do you do that?' she questioned.

'Do what?' he asked.

'How can you be so smart, yet so young?'

'I don't know, part of my genetic makeup I guess. I have to concentrate on getting some answers wrong on test, so I can stay in school and live a normal life.'

'What other gifts do you have? From what I've learned, you can change the molecular structure of things, Max can heal, and Liz can erase minds' she said, not sure if he would answer her.

They finished up their game, as Zan thought about what to tell her. Walking back into the locker room and removing his clothes he walked with a towel and soap in hand to the showers.

'I can change the molecular structure of things and I can heal things too, as well as communicate using my mind' he said honestly. 'But I'm not sure how much I can tell you without discussing things with my father. I was tricked once by one of our enemies and telling you such sensitive stuff could get me in trouble.'

'I understand' she said soberly.

'It's not that I don't trust you. It is so nice having someone my age to talk to about these things that are happening to me, just let me speak to my father first. There are so many underlying things that I have to deal with and I'm not sure what exactly he's told you. I see him everyday after school, so I'll talk to him tonight.'

'Where do Max and Liz live, maybe I could stop by their house and see you?'

Zan finished up his shower and dried off and walked back to his locker as Mandy put her books and papers back into her book bag waiting for the bell to ring.

'They don't live in Metropolis. They live in Smallville.'

'Smallville, but that about an hour and a half drive away and you see him every night?'

Had he gone too far? He hoped he hadn't. Answering her he said, 'Yeah, but I think I'm going to have to leave that explanation for another time. We aren't just talking about me here and I need to get permission to tell you that information. Again, let me speak with my father and my family before I say anything more. Remember, anything I say to you should just be kept between the two of us.'

'Or you'll send Liz after me to erase my memory. Yeah, I got the talk from your father.'

Zan had to giggle. 'Dad threatened you with Liz's mindwarping ability? '

'If that is what she does to wipe a person's memory. Quite a gift she has.'

'Yeah, it belonged to my mother too. Liz doesn't like using it. One of her closest friends was killed from over exposure to this special gift.'

The bell rang as they met back at their lockers when Melissa came up behind them.

'Boy that's rough. I guess I'm glad I got my gift of mind-reading, but as your father said, I need to learn to be selective when I'm using it.'

"Hey sis, how was your math class?" Melissa asked.

"Very enlightening" she said smiling towards Zan.

"So, how was PE?"

"Well, I think Brett's head was in the clouds, because it seemed like he was dreaming half the time. I hit him pretty good with the dodge ball, kicking him off the playing field, but their team won in the end" explained Melissa.

"He wasn't just checking you out? Was he?" Mandy asked. Melissa just smiled.

'Cut it out Mandy' Zan said.

'Oh, come on. You know you like her.'

'Yes, but you heard her. I'm too young for her. I'm just a fellow student in her class that she has taken pity on.' Zan said grabbing his Physical Science book.

'Would you like me to put a good word in for you?' she asked coyly.

'That's okay. I probably shouldn't get involved with anyone right now anyways. I've got too much to prepare for as it is'

Mandy looked at him questionably. 'Don't ask. I'm sure you'll find out eventually.'

'Is this where you need to save the world or something like that comes into play?'

'Something like that. I'm going to close this connection. See ya later' Zan said following Melissa to their next class.

'Bye' she said going to her next class, as she realized he had already closed his mind off to her. Marking that down as another gift he had. His father wasn't able to close her off so easily.

She entered her next class. Boy was this a strange day, but at least she got to meet her guardian angel and this prince. If Melissa didn't want to take a chance with him, she was willing to take a chance. He was a very charming prince after all, even if he was from another planet.


	34. Tess is Alive?

**Chapter 33 – Tess is Alive?**

Liz sat back on her bed writing in her journal reflecting on the past week's events. A lot had happened to their small 'family' that she felt she needed to document these events. Finding Zan, meeting Clark, revisiting Roswell and buying a house were among the major highlights, but everything seemed to come to a head when Max and Isabel received their message from their mother back on Antar. They learned later that they were unable to replay the message for the rest of the group, but because of the connection that she shared with Max she was given a front row seat.

"…_Today was a very productive day. Max and I went to Summerholt and this was the first time I was actually able to help the group out. I altered the staff's memories, deleting my visit and Zan's previous visit to their facility. They think a runaway car attacked the place. I was so proud of myself, but I don't want to get over zealous with this gift. Yes, it's very useful, but it can kill."_

Liz stopped briefly, reflecting on her lost best friend. It would be so nice to have Alex around again. They had been best friends along with Maria since they were in the fourth grade. 'What would he think of all this?' she wondered to herself.

"_We also met one of the kids that Max saved back in Phoenix. He was really impressed with the way she handled herself and her situation. This morning he was really nervous when he learned that Sydney had started showing signs but after meeting Mandy at random, it showed him that what he did was right. Now, we just need to find the other three boys, hopefully they are on the right track too."_

Again she paused, now she was going to move onto the overheard message. She wasn't sure if Max realized that the connection was open when they had retrieved the message, but what the group was told was an abbreviated version.

"_When we got back home to Smallville, Max and Isabel decided to listen to their message from their mother. Recently, Max and I have discovered that we are more connected than we have ever been. We are more like one person than individuals. I was able to share in his experience. _

_I wasn't shocked by her true appearance, for I've seen Nasedo, Mira and Sirena in their true form and they are really beautiful creatures, once you get past the fact that they are alien in nature. She was very forthcoming with them, explaining her love for her family and the reason she created them. She explained what had happened on that fateful night when the original Royal Four were murdered and how she had to hide out in a cave all those years on one of their distant planets. She even took the blame for their demise, hoping that Isabel didn't blame herself. I can't imagine having to live in hiding for that long not knowing what was going on in the outside world. But she did find out that her creations survived when Tess returned to have Zan. Tess…everything comes back to her. She was so happy to learn that Max had found Tess appealing, bringing a son into the world. Man, I just wanted to gag. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to have Zan in our lives and it is unfortunate that Tess isn't with us anymore, but what will his mother think of me? Will I be worthy enough to be at Max's side?"_

"Of course you are worthy enough Liz." Max said to a shocked Liz, who had raised her head at his voice.

"How did you know?" and then answering her own question, she said, "Oh"

Max sat next to her on their bed and responded, "You're right. We are more like one person than individuals. You have nothing to worry about Liz. I thought the same thing, when I heard the message, but it doesn't matter. I married you Liz Parker, not Tess."

"I know, but I feel like I'm always going to be living in Tess' shadow. She was after all the Queen where you hail from. I'm nobody, just a little old human." She leaned back into Max laying her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her and whispered into her ear, "You're not a little old human anymore my love, you are just as alien as I am human. We are bonded together and no one, human or alien, will be able to come between us."

"I love you Max Evans"

"And I love you Liz." They laid back and enjoyed the quiet time they had together.

Elsewhere in the house Brody was lying on the couch, suffering from what he called an 'alien induced headache' when his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Soon, they resurfaced and Brody lifted himself off the couch. Everything was unfamiliar to him. Looking around, not knowing which way to turn he yelled out, "Zan? Max?"

Hearing his name, Max lifted himself off the bed and retreated to the living room followed closely by Liz. Everyone else had heard Brody yelling and joined Max and Liz in the living room.

"What's going on Brody?" Max asked.

"Larek" Brody said. Max nodded and offered Larek a seat as everyone sat down.

"Even though I was able to prepare this body, I shouldn't stay too long. I will, however, inform you of what has transpired back in the Whirlwind Galaxy and I need to ask you for your assistance too Zan."

"Please call me Max. Go on."

"I've just finished meeting with your mother. She's alive and has been living in the caves of Asterie. I just learned of her existence only recently. She was able to meet with Kathana, the ruler over Asterie and has convinced her and myself to have another summit the day after tomorrow."

"That doesn't give me enough time to make it to New York Larek" Max interjected.

"You don't have to go to New York. You will be coming here to my palace here on Dione."

"I'll be going where?" Max asked, dumbfounded.

"We have discovered a way for you to travel through a portal device. Someone will be transporting to an arranged location on Earth and will show you how to operate the device and you will come back in their place."

"What about me and Michael? We'd liked the opportunity to see our home world too" questioned Isabel.

"And I'd liked to see where the green alien cells that are coursing through my body derived from" popped in Kyle.

Before anyone else could intercede, Larek continued, "Only one person can travel through the portal at a time and since you have already passed the Emissary's test, you will need to represent the Whirlwind Galaxy, as well as Antar."

"Will Khivar be there or a representative?" questioned Max, through the disapproving glances of Michael and Isabel who were each feeling rejected at Larek's explanation.

"It has come to our attention that Khivar has been sent, unbeknownst to him, to a place called the Phantom Zone

"Really?" questioned Clark. "I bet he's not a happy camper."

"Our feelings exactly, but I'm supposed to pass on a little bit of information to you Clark." Intrigued, Clark sat up and listened, "When we learned of his exile, we also learned of the Prophecy in full. We fear that the individuals inside the Phantom Zone could be the evil forces the Prophecy is speaking about, but there is only one way out of the 'Zone'. It's a backdoor. They need to have the blood of a member of the House of El to open up that backdoor. You are the only one that can open that door, so we need to make sure that you don't come close to the Phantom Zone."

"You've never met Milton Fine, who seems obsessed with setting Zod free" Clark stated. Larek gave him a complexed look. "How many people know about this backdoor?"

"Only the people in my immediate counsel and you all" stated Larek.

'And now me' thought Milton Fine, who was again lurking at the outside window. He had been watching the Chamber's house waiting for Zan to return home and had followed Michael and Isabel back to Smallville. Now he had acquired the one thing he knew he needed to release Zod. All he needed to do was to get a little bit of Kal El's blood. 'I can do that' he thought as he continued to listen in.

"What I want to know is who was crazy enough to send Khivar to the 'Zone'?" Michael asked. "I'd like to shake their hand."

"His second in command on Antar named Cattivo. He was King Leonas' personal Royal Protector, but upon the King's death, he remained in the palace as a security officer for the Whirlwind Galaxy. When the Royal Four were murdered, he pledge his alliance to the Queen Mother Ankaa and has been acting as one of our internal spies. He will also be at the summit, just in an advisory position."

"So, when does this exchange take place and who will be bringing me this portal device" questioned Max.

Not wanting to relay this information, but knowing it fell on him to do so, Larek answered, "Another individual, whom was believed to be dead, showed up unexpectedly a few months back." Everyone looked up at him with questioning eyes as he answered with a single word, "Tess".

There were gasped around the room. Liz looked up into her husband's eyes as all the old anxieties came back. Maria looked over at Liz, concerned for her friend's well-being, as Michael stated the obvious, "No freakin way!!"

Max was finally able to find his voice, "What are you talking about? She was killed during the explosion at Rogers." He held Liz tightly in his grasp, reassuring her that she was his only love. He could feel everything going through her mind and for the first time he understood how much he had hurt her by engaging in a relationship with Tess.

"No, she wasn't. Cattivo had befriended her while she was held captive in the Antarian Palace and he was able to design this portal device I'm talking about. He helped her and your son to escape and gave her the portal device to use in case she needed to return. From what I understand, she used the explosion to mask her usage of the device and showed up here at my palace. I placed her with Avanya's family here on Dione, where she has been residing since." Larek stopped, allowing this information to sink in. "It was her idea to use the portal to bring Max here as she came back here in exchange."

"Is she some kind of energizer bunny? She keeps coming back," Kyle said in desperation.

Liz said in a soft whimpered voice, "I thought this part of my life was over."

"It seems like it'll never be over girlfriend," Maria said looking up at Max accusingly.

"Well, I suggest you find somebody else," stated Michael, "because she's not welcome here."

"I agree" Isabel stated. "Send anyone else but Tess. This kind of information needs to be digested before we have her showing up on our doorstep. Plus, Max wouldn't be here to protect her this time."

"But, wouldn't that mean that Max will be reuniting with her back on Dione" Liz said to herself. "I'm going with you. You aren't going by yourself, with 'her' back there."

"I'm sorry Liz, only one individual can travel through the portal at a time and it needs to be Max at this time" Larek reiterated. Liz slumped back into Max.

'It's okay Liz' Max communicated with her, trying to calm her down. 'If I need to go then you need to trust me to go. She means nothing to me. The only thing we have in common is Zan.'

"Zan! That's the other reason Tess shouldn't come," blurted out Liz. Everyone looked towards her. "He's only found about his status and has had a lot dumped on him lately. We've already told him his mother was killed and then to have her show up on our doorstep. I think we need to inform him of these recent developments first and then maybe 'invite' her here to meet her son." Liz bit on these last words. She thought she had put this part of her life behind her, but that was when she thought Tess was out of the picture, but now…She trusted Max, there was no way Tess would get close to him again, but the fear was still there on the surface boiling.

Again Max communicated with her, 'You're right love, there is no way she'll ever get close to me again. You are my life; you've always been…even when I was with her.'

'That's what she said' Liz thought.

'What do you mean?' Max questioned.

'Before she left, she said each moment the two of you had together, you were thinking of me, not her and that you loved me.'

'And she was right' Max stated as he embraced her even more. "Well then, it's agreed. Tess will not be coming in exchange for me, so I suggest you find another body."

Clark finally spoke up, "Did you say Tess was staying with Avanya's parents, Mirek and Tara?"

Larek nodded. "Why don't you see if Tara could come in her stead? I would really like to meet her." Clark said with pleading eyes. There were still so many unanswered questions and maybe Tara, his mother's sister could fill in the blanks.

"That's a great idea Clark" Max said and then looking towards Larek he asked, "Do you think she'll consent to taking Tess' place?"

"She will be delighted, I'm sure" Larek stated, finally feeling relieved that they were able to come to a compromise. "Now, where should we have her meet you?"

"I believe Max will have to go back to Roswell, since Tess is the one that knows how to operate the device and she'll have to input the coordinates" suggested Isabel.

"I think Clark and myself will be joining Max on his trip to Roswell," stated Liz. There was no way he was going to traverse across the galaxy without her giving him a proper sendoff and nobody was going to go against her line of thinking. Max smiled at her.

"How about at my house?" suggested Jim. "I've got to get back to work anyway and I need to bring Brody and Sydney back too. I've got room for a couple more bodies."

"Then it is agreed upon." Max said. He looked at his watch, "I want to see Zan first, which should be in a half hour," he said looking at Clark, who nodded and sped away to pick up Zan, "and then I'll break the news to him and then we can go back to Roswell. Give us three hours before you open up the portal."

Larek nodded, "I will make the arrangements, until then may the stars and moons of the Whirlwind Galaxy look over you."

"And you as well" Max said as Brody's body relaxed and his eyes retreated to the back of his head again. Regaining consciousness he sat up and said, "Can I get some water?"

Isabel left to get him a glass of water and then the group reflected back on the news, Tess was alive.

**Metropolis Middle School**

The last bell rang as Zan got up and grabbed his bag and made his way to his locker. Following Melissa, he realized that his attentions weren't focused on her so much anymore as they were on her sister. It was nice being able to talk to her during PE today and she knew the real Zan, not this 'freak' that walked down the hallways. Even though he was in eighth grade, he looked like he should be in elementary school still. He was able to take the 'peewee' jokes and such, but it did hurt that Melissa didn't see him the same way he saw her, but Mandy. It didn't seem to bother her. Mandy was in the seventh grade, a year behind her sister, but she didn't look much older than Zan. She was in fact 12 years old, but because of all the treatments she had endured her growth cycle was stunted. It didn't seem to bother her though and she seemed so much more intelligent than the other kids in his class. This was probably from her being stuck in the hospital ward most of her life and turning to books and the television for entertainment. He liked her.

He was throwing his books and binders into his locker and shutting the door when Mandy came up behind him, bringing him back into the real world.

"So, whatcha thinking?"

'What, you're not listening in?' quipped Zan.

'No. I was told to use 'selective' listening' she responded. "So, where are you off too?"

"My mom's classroom, why? What do you have planned?" Zan said putting his bag over his shoulder and closing his locker door.

"I've got to wait for my mom to pick me and Melissa up. We're going to the mall to go shopping."

"Sounds like fun." Zan said walking towards his mother's classroom, followed closely by Mandy.

"Hi mom" Zan said, as he entered her classroom and going up to her he embraced his mother. Mandy stood off to the side just inside the door. She had never met a boy his age that was so opening affectionate. "So, is Clark here yet?"

"Hey Zan" Clark said, just entering the doorway. He hadn't seen Mandy standing to the side. "Are you ready to go?"

Brenda noticed Mandy and then looked towards Clark who finally noticed her and who realized his slip up. "I mean…" he stammered, trying to correct himself.

Remembering the previous day, Zan thought, 'Clark, what wrestling match did you just participate in over the weekend?'

Clark looked over at the young girl apprehensively, not wanted to answer.

'What's going on Zan' she questioned.

'A test' he answered.

"It's okay Clark, she knows who I am," Zan stated. Brenda, as well as Clark looked towards Zan awaiting an explanation. But Zan wasn't going to go any further until Clark answered the question.

Relenting he said, "The Alien Takedown." Zan nodded and then turned towards Mandy.

"Mom, Clark this is Mandy Montgomery. Mandy, this is my Mom and Clark Kent" Clark finally realized who this young girl was, but Brenda was still left hanging.

"Um, Brett. I thought we were suppose to keep some 'things' between us," she said apprehensively.

"It's okay Brenda, Max told us about Mandy. Isn't there something I needed to sign before leaving?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. If you can follow me, we can take care of this little bit of paperwork. Brett, you can wait for Clark here and we'll be right back." Zan nodded as Clark and Brenda went to the front office. Clark explained what they had learned about Mandy and what she was privy to on their way.

"Okay Zan, spill. What's going on? What was this test you were speaking about?"

Zan looked over at Mandy, what should he tell her? "Well, Clark is a friend of the family and he's come here each day to pick me up to take me to my dad's house."

"Wow, he drives everyday, back and forth from Metropolis to Smallville. That's crazy!!"

'Not necessarily' thought Zan, before realizing what he was doing.

"What do you mean, not necessarily? And what was this test you were talking about?"

"Mandy, what happened to selective listening" Zan said reproachfully, sitting down in a nearby desk, closing his mind off to Mandy again.

"Sorry Zan. It's hard for me to just turn it off sometimes" Mandy said, sitting in a nearby desk. "So, do you want to let me know what's going on…or not?"

Zan sat at the desk, not sure how to proceed. What was taking his mom and Clark so long? He looked at Mandy and said, "Remember when I mentioned that our enemies had tricked us, well the 'test' was created so I can insure that Clark is who he says he is. I ask him a question and he answers it. That's all."

"Okay" she said, knowing there was more to the story, but allowing Zan to tell it on his own terms. Each of them sat in the room in silence, when Zan finally spoke. "I think you need to go and meet your mom and sister. I'll talk to you later on tonight, okay."

"Okay" Mandy said somberly. Had she gone too far? She wasn't sure. She gathered her book bag off the floor and preceded to the door, when she turned and asked, "Do you have my number?"

"No, I guess I don't." Zan retrieved a piece a paper from his mother's desk and wrote down Mandy's phone number and put the piece of paper in his pocket. "Hey Mandy. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Zan stood there for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Finally speaking he said, "I don't mean to be so testy with you, it's just like I said before, I need to speak with my dad and family before I'll feel more comfortable talking about 'things' openly with you." Mandy gave him a questionable look, as Zan continued. "I understand you've got the basic story about who I am which is quite a bit to begin with, trust me I was there on Friday when I found out, but there is much more to the story than you realize. Just give me some time; I'm sure you will understand once you are fully inducted into the 'I know an alien club'.

This brought a smile to her face. "I look forward to hearing this story. Well, I better get going, Mom is probably waiting for me." They each stalled, looking into each other's eye and then Clark and Brenda interrupted their stance. "Bye Mrs. Chambers, Clark. I'll see you tomorrow Zan" Mandy said and then turned and left the room, as Zan watched her retreat down the hallway.

"She's very nice" Brenda said about Mandy, "but it looks like we're going to have to have a little talk later on and not just about her. You need to remember to keep both me and your dad in the loop."

"I'm sorry, but I just found out about Mandy and then I didn't have a chance to talk to you" Zan said apologetically.

"That's okay, I understand. Clark was able to fill me in."

"How did you find out about her?" Zan asked Clark.

"Max filled us in when he and Liz returned earlier this morning." Zan nodded.

"Well you better get going, don't want you to show up late for your first training session," suggested Brenda.

"Sure" Zan said and then turning Clark, "ready when you are."

"I thought we would start off your training now," Clark said.

"What do you mean?" asked Zan.

"Well, if you've got some Kryptonian blood running through your veins, you should be able to follow me, instead of me carrying you." Zan looked up at Clark with a 'are you serious' look.

Clark picked up on his anxiety and explained, "All you got to do is visualize where you want to go and start to run. If this works, I'll be following closely behind you so you don't get lost."

"This should be interesting" Zan said.

"But I think we should go outside, don't want you bouncing off the lockers" Clark said with a smile. They said goodbye to Brenda and made their way to the front of the school. Once they were outside and noticed no one was around Clark looked down at Zan.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah" Zan closed his eye and concentrated on Clark's farm, since he hadn't been to his father's house yet. Opening his eyes, he heard Clark say, "Now just run." Zan began to run. At first, he was jogging at a normal pace and then all of a sudden something kicked in and things were blurring by him. Clark was following closely behind him. They didn't make the mark, but they were close. Zan ended up in a cornfield two counties over, but they eventually made it to Smallville and eventually his father's house. This was just another day in his strange developing life.


	35. Tara's Invitation

**Chapter 34 – Tara's Invitation**

Upon his return, Larek had sent for Mirek and his family as well as Ankaa. He had to break the news to Tess as well as requesting Tara's assistance and there wasn't a lot of time for disagreements, which he was expecting. Tess wasn't going to be happy. Sitting at his desk, he awaited his guest's arrival.

Soon there was a knock at the door.

"Enter" This time it was only Ankaa. It looked like she was awoken out of a deep sleep.

"I came as quickly as I could. What's the emergency?" questioned Ankaa.

"Let's wait for Mirek, Tara and Tess. I just sent for them as I did for you, they should be here momentarily."

"Very well" Ankaa said, sitting down on the nearby chair.

It was about ten minutes before there was another knock on the door. Larek went to the door and opened it. Standing before him was a sleepy eyed Tess and her family. "Please come in and take a seat. I'm sorry for the late hour summons, but it was imperative that we meet." Larek stated.

Tess fell on the nearby couch as Tara and Mirek joined her.

After everyone was seated, Larek began. "As you know, I was going to contact Max and I have just returned from my communication with him. Max has agreed to join us at the Summit."

"Well that's very good news" Ankaa said, excitement in her voice. She was finally going to get to meet her son reincarnate.

Tess however wasn't convinced. "You've got the 'but face'" she said looking up at Larek.

"Excuse me?" Larek said astounded at the comment.

"You've got the 'but face'" repeated Tess. "Max has agreed to join us at the Summit, but…You've got the 'but face'."

"Tess, what are you talking about?" asked Mirek, thinking this was another one of Tess' human traits shining through.

"She's right" Larek stated. This was the moment he was dreading. "Max did agree to join us for the Summit, but there was a problem that arose. Max and the others were under the impression that Tess was dead and her miraculous rise from the grave did not go over too well."

"Max is not going to keep me from my son!" Tess cried out as tears began to flow from her bright blue eyes. She was filled with hurt as well as anger.

"What are you talking about?" Tara asked, trying to calm her daughter and then looking up at Larek, she repeated her question. "What is she talking about Larek?"

"I don't know what transpired between Tess, Max, Isabel, Michael and their friends, but they were very animate about not allowing Tess to come through the portal at this time."

"This isn't fair. I should be able to see my son!" cried Tess, "He has no right."

"Well, actually he does. He is the King." Larek flatly stated.

"And I'm the Queen, don't I have a say?" countered Tess.

Ignoring Tess' last comment Larek continued, "It has been agreed upon that this would not be the best time for Tess to return. They thought it best if they were given time to digest this new information before having to deal with it."

"I bet" jibed Tess.

"Actually" Larek said, turning towards Tess clearly getting irritated, "it was Liz who defended you. They had already told your son of your death and having you show up on their threshold before having a chance to tell him that you escaped death and were living here would come as a shock. She did mention that you should come through the portal, but at a later time. They just need time to digest the fact that you are alive. And as I said, I don't know what transpired, but when you do finally go back, you need to resolve your issues with the group if you intend on keeping an open line of communication, including seeing your son."

Tess was seething with anger, but she kept quiet and sat back on the couch. She honestly didn't expect Liz to stick up for her. She was over Max. She knew there was no chance of ever reconciling with Max after he and the rest of them found out what she had done, but she had no idea on how she could rectify the situation. She couldn't just bring Alex back from the dead.

Ankaa, having sat back during this conversation, finally spoke up "So, who will be taking Tess' place in the portal?"

"Well, Clark express his desire to meet Tara, his mother's sister, but only if she consented." Larek said looking towards Tara and Mirek.

Tara was shocked. Up until the past few days, she believed she was the only remaining Kryptonian and now she had the opportunity to meet another Kryptonian who was her own nephew. "It would be an honor to be able to meet Clark and the rest of the Royal Four."

"Would it be possible for me to accompany Tara to Earth?" Mirek asked. "She could go first and I can wait for Max to return and use the portal to bring someone else back."

"Well, I do know that Clark and Liz will be accompanying Max to the transport site and Liz did mention how she really wanted to join Max, so this may work. Go ahead and pack your bags too and Tara can ask Max and Liz when she arrives on Earth. If Liz chooses to join Max then you'll be ready." Mirek nodded his head as Tess sat back and sighed. She didn't just have to deal with Max upon his return but Liz too.

"Then it's settled" Larek said.

"When do we leave?" asked Tara.

"Immediately. They gave me a three hour window" and then Larek looked towards Tess and said, "and they would like the transport site to be Jim's house."

"Fine" Tess said curtly, "and then Max and I are going to have a long talk."

Tara and Mirek had to go and pack, so they excused themselves and retired to their room. Ankaa was also bubbling with excitement. She was finally going to meet this person named Max, her Zan and this mysterious woman in his life. She also retired to her room, wanting to prepare herself for the upcoming reunion. Tess was still seething with anger. She decided to take a walk in the palace gardens to calm herself down and to reflect on her situation. Larek remained at his desk. That went better than he thought it would. Hopefully whenever Tess got the opportunity to be reunited with the Royal Four and their friends she could finally find peace after they resolved their underlying problems. They needed to keep the Royal Four's connection strong as well as Zan, for their worlds depended on it.


	36. Preparations

**Chapter 35 – Preparations**

Time in the Phantom Zone was hard to determine, one of the hard facts Khivar learned quickly. To him, it seemed like he had been suffering in this barren wasteland for an eternity. His first couple of days, weeks or months didn't go by so smoothly. The other prisoners didn't take to the fact that he was able to retain his body and wasn't reduced to the skeletal state, which was forced upon them.

Most of the time he spent in the caves with Lycus and Chimarus trying to learn about the other inmates and also trying to figure out how he got there and how he was going to escape.

Eventually, he started reaching out to some of the other inmates. Of course he would have to fight each and every one of them, in order to gain their trust and he had the scars to prove it but at least now he could count Aethyr and Nam-Ek among his acquaintances. One didn't make friends in the 'Zone' - another fact he learned while realizing he could not trust anyone. The only one that matter was yourself in the Phantom Zone.

He did learn there was an understood hierarchy formed and at the top of this ladder was General Zod, the phantom that had given him his first 'welcoming' to the 'Zone', Instead of bucking the system in place, Khivar sat back and observed. He eventually learned that Zod was working on a plan to escape this sandblasted place; in fact he was the only one that even had an idea. Khivar decided he should try to weasel his way into Zod's little army of followers, maybe then he would be able to get back to Antar.

This was the main reason he now walked alongside Aethyr and Nam-Ek. They were going to give Zod their daily report, which was again nothing new. Raya hadn't been bothering the Zoners since Khivar's arrival. She did make sure that Khivar was taken care of but for the most part she resided in her camp, which was off limits to any Zoner.

Even though Raya was a female, she was able to take care of herself. She was much like Vilandra. She was very headstrong, sure of herself and attractive. Qualities Khivar admired. It wasn't necessarily Raya the Zoners feared, it was this hexagon shaped crystal that kept them away. The crystal didn't affect Khivar and he thought the key to getting back to Antar was through her. He had tried to meet with her on a few occasions and even though the crystal didn't affect him, she was able to drop kick him each time he got near her so he retreated. He wasn't going anywhere and he could be a patient man, eventually she'd open up to him.

Unknown to Khivar, Raya had no desire to mingle with any of the Zoners. It didn't matter if he had a body or not. She had more important things to worry about. She was going through her journals and notes again, trying to formulate a plan to help out the Whirlwind Galaxy. Was there a way to save them; a way to reverse the life cycle of a dying star? She wasn't sure if it was possible, but she was going to continue searching for the answers with the hope that Kal-El would rescue her one day and together they could save this other world.

**Fort Ryan Army Base**

Sam Lane was sitting at his desk, smoking a cigar and staring at the phone.

The night before had been very enlightening. Aliens really did walk among them. He had of course read about the 'Roswell Incident' before. Then he got a visit from Special Agent Davis who had presented some proof that the Roswell Aliens did survive the crash and were at one time living in Roswell. The documentation was tainted though. It showed the aliens were in dire predicaments in which any human would've retaliated, but these aliens were seen as a threat because they had abilities to get them out the dangerous situations that the government had put them in. Sam wasn't sure at the time about taking the position Agent Davis had offered him. He thought, why would he want to track down aliens? Why put himself and his family in danger if they were that dangerous? But they weren't. He got to meet them first hand and they were like any other human except for their abilities. After meeting them and reviewing the presentation that Agent Davis gave him in his mind, he had made the determination that in each case the alien in question was defending themselves. After hearing their story, he was ready to call Agent Davis and turn down the job offer, but Max wanted him to take the job.

Just like humans, there were some bad aliens out there too and Sam was entrusted with their names and their purpose for being on Earth. Hearing about these evil aliens scared him a little bit. What could the military or this Special Unit do to combat these evil creatures? At least if he accepted this position, he had Max and his friends to back him up and maybe he'd be able to save some lives, human or alien, in the process.

Picking up the phone, he dialed Agent Davis.

"Federal Bureau of Investigation, How may I direct your call?" came a sweet female voice on the other end.

"Yes, this is General Sam Lane, may I speak to Special Agent Mike Davis?"

"One moment please" the operator responded as Sam was placed on hold.

"Agent Davis" came a gruffly voice.

"Good morning Agent Davis, this is General Sam Lane"

Agent Davis' demeanor changed as he answered, "Well, good morning General Lane! We're you able to find anything out last night?"

"Actually, I was. I saw the subject exit the facility just moments before it exploded. It was like one moment he was there and the next moment he had disappeared." This was the story the group had agreed upon last night. Just give the government something to bite at, so they would accept Sam into their elite group of alien hunters.

"Aw yes. Milton Fine does like to elude us, but he can't keep it up forever" Agent Davis simply stated. "So, were you able to come to same kind of decision about our offer?"

"Well, at first, I didn't want to accept the offer because everything seemed so farfetched, even with all the proof you provided me. But after witnessing things firsthand, I've decided I want to explore this a bit farther. So yes, I will accept your offer, as long as I can remain here at Fort Ryan and finish out my enlistment."

"Then it is agreed upon" Agent Davis said. "I'll let my superiors know and we'll be in touch."

"Sounds good to me," answered Sam, "you have a good day." And the two said goodbye.

Putting the receiver down, Sam clipped another cigar. Not only was he enlightened about the Roswell aliens last night but he also found out that Clark was in fact another type of alien, the same type that took apart Smallville the previous year. Clark Kent, an alien, he never saw that on the radar screen. Oh well, he was one of the good guys, that's all that mattered.

**Luthor Mansion**

Lex was sitting at his desk. He had just got off the phone with the insurance adjuster. It would be a couple of weeks before anyone would know what exactly transpired at Warehouse 15 and why it was a smoldering pile of rubble this morning. He knew it had something to do with Fine. He remembered him stopping by last night informing him that something was going on at Warehouse 15, involving a boy. Who was this boy he was talking about? Looking back on the night, he didn't remember seeing a boy. And then Fine mentioned that he might miss the 'fireworks' if he didn't hurry. It had to be Fine behind the explosion, but what was this about a boy? Lex was racking his brain. Nothing seemed to make sense to him anymore.

**Fine's Hideaway**

Things we're finally coming together for Milton Fine. Lex's body was almost ready for Zod to inhabit; now all he needed to do was to get some of Kal-El's blood. Easy enough said, but now Kal-El and his friends were onto his presence. What was his next step? All he needed was a little bit of blood. Then, like a light bulb coming on in his head, a plan began to formulate inside Fine's mind. He gathered what he needed and sped off.

**Smallville**

Zan came running into the house full of excitement. "Dad! Dad! Guess what?" he exclaimed running up to his father. Zan didn't even notice that they were in a meeting of some sorts and everyone was there.

"Guess what Dad!" he exclaimed again.

"What Zan, what is it?" asked Max.

"I ran today!!" Zan said with excitement. Max just looked at him. "Okay, congratulations…I guess. Did you try out for the track team or something?"

"No, no, no…you don't get it. I ran, really fast!" Zan said, still excited.

"What I think Zan is trying to tell you is some of his Kryptonian abilities are beginning to surface," Clark said. Max looked at him, still slightly confused. "We each ran back from Metropolis. I allowed Zan to go first and I followed him. He did very well his first time out." Clark said, smiling over at the young boy who had the excitement of a young child after riding a bike for the first time.

Max and everyone else in the room finally understood and started sharing their excitement with Zan. He was finally tapping into his Kyrptonian side. Once the excitement died down, Max got serious.

"Zan, can I have a word with you please."

Zan looked up at his father, concerned. "Sure". He followed Max back to his room and sat on his bed as Max closed the door behind him. Zan looked up at his father and asked, "Did I do something wrong?" thinking he was in trouble.

"Oh no. It's nothing like that. I just found something out about your mother, Tess, and I wanted to discuss it with you privately."

"Okay…" Zan said, clearly wondering what they found out about his mother this time. All he knew was that she betrayed her family, killed a close family friend and sacrificed herself and died at Roger's Air Force Base.

Max joined him on the bed as silence filled the room. "She's alive son"

"She's what?" exclaimed Zan. "How?"

"We just got done communicating with Larek, and he informed us that she used some portal device to transport herself back to Dione, one of the Five Planet in our solar system and she's been living in hiding with Avanya's parents."

"Will I ever get to meet her?" asked Zan.

Max fell silent for a little bit. "Well, that's the other reason I need to talk to you. I have to leave for a little while."

"Where do you have to go? How long will you be gone?" Zan interrupted. He just met his biological father and learned about his otherworldly existence, as well as learning his biological mother was alive too and now his father was leaving him.

"That was the reason Larek paid me a visit. The 'Five Planets' have called for a Summit and I have to go to represent Antar as well as the Whirlwind Galaxy, as their rightful King."

"Oh. Is this like the Summit you told me about which was held in New York City?"

"Yes, but this one will be held on Dione." Zan's eyes got big.

"You're going back!! You'll be gone forever!! This isn't fair. I just found you and now you're leaving me!! Zan exclaimed, clearly upset and on the verge of tears.

"Zan, no, no, no. We've discovered another way back" Max said trying to comfort Zan.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, actually it was Tess' idea. She was given a portal device that she used to transport back to Dione prior to the destruction of Roger's. She originally was going to use the portal to come back here and give it to me so I could use it, but …" Max wasn't sure what to say, but he didn't want to lie to his son, he'd find out eventually anyways. "…once we found out that first of all she was alive and then she was coming back, well you know that she wasn't well received before…we thought it would be better to have her come back at a later time, so that we have time to adjust to this news."

"You all haven't forgiven her yet, have you?" questioned Zan.

"Liz and I have made some progress in regards to Tess but the rest of our family…well, some wounds run deep and it's going to take time for them to heal. When Tess does finally visit us I will protect her, like I did last time, but I won't be around this time. I'm looking out for everyone involved and sometimes I have to make hard decisions and this was one of them. I'm not keeping your mother from you, but I want to be around to protect her, just in case. Do you understand?"

Zan nodded. "How long will you be gone?"

"I shouldn't be gone too long, one or two days."

"Who will be coming instead of Tess?"

"Avanya's mother. Her name is Tara and she's Clark's aunt."

"She's Kryptonian, isn't she?" questioned Zan, excitement coming back into his being.

"Yes she is and she can work with you, Clark and Ava while I'm away, so you can hone in on your Kryptonian side."

"Cool. When do you leave?"

"After we're done talking. I only gave Larek a three-hour window, but I wanted to talk to you first, before leaving. Are we okay?"

"We're okay," Zan said, embracing his father. Then he remembered, "Dad, I met Mandy today."

"Oh, and what did she have to say?" Max said intrigued.

Blushing Zan told his father how they met and communicated during his PE class and her math class. "I wasn't sure what I could tell her. She knew quite a bit about me and you all, whatever you told her, but I just let her talk. I didn't tell her anything that she didn't already mention or noticed on her own, but I'd like to know how much I can reveal to her."

"Son, I need an honest answer from you. What does this girl mean to you?"

Zan sat back and thought about it. Yes, he had a crush on Melissa earlier, but she didn't see him that way and would never understand him, not like Mandy. He really liked Mandy, They were the same. It would be nice to be able to talk to someone openly about things in his life, who was also going through changes too.

"I don't know if she's 'girlfriend' material, but I like her as a friend. A friend that is going through some of the same changes I'm going through and it would be nice to be just as open about our situation with her too. I won't always have you all around to talk to about certain things and it would just be nice, but it's your decision."

"Actually, this is a family decision. I'm glad you've found someone you feel comfortable talking too. Let's go talk to them and see what they think, but you've got my vote."

"Thanks Dad" and the two of them got up off the bed and made their way to the living room.

"I've explained everything to Zan about Tess, the portal and my departure and we're okay with the situation" announced Max. "Now, Zan was able to meet this girl named Mandy I mentioned before and they have developed a link in which they can communicate with their minds…" At this revelation, Liz looked up at Max wondering if it was the same kind of link they shared. Max continued, "He didn't tell her anything that she hadn't already heard from me at the Summerholt Institute, but he wants to bring her fully into the club, but he wants to get our permission first, since it involves everyone. Zan did tell me that having someone his own age to talk about these matters with was nice, especially since she'll be going through some of the same things. But the decision remains up to us."

Most of the group nodded. They understood the need to have someone to talk to about these things. Even Clark understood the need. All through school he wished he could blurt out his secret, but his family was concerned about his safety, so he kept it a secret until the day he told Pete. Even though it took Pete a while to get used to the idea that his best friend was an alien, he was glad when he told him. Someone he could finally talk to besides his mom and dad. The vote was unanimous. Mandy was allowed to be fully inducted in the 'I know an Alien Club'.

"Well, with that decided, I need to make my way to Roswell. Is everyone ready to go?"

Everyone nodded as Clark said, "I just want to stop by my farm and let my mom know what's going on." They said their goodbyes as Max grabbed his packed bag and followed Liz, Clark, Brody, Sydney and Jim out the door. Turning back towards Zan, Max addressed his son, "I'll tell Tess you're thinking of her and that you can't wait to meet her and good luck with Mandy. I'm glad you were able to find someone to share all this alien chaos with."

"Thanks Dad" Zan said, as he joined Kyle, Ava, Michael and Isabel, who wore working their way down to the training field. Zan was looking forward to this, because this was going to be his first lesson.

Clark entered the back door of his house to the smell of baking pies.

"Oh Clark, you're here. Could you please take the pies out of the oven before they burn" Martha said. Her hands were buried deep in a mixture of pie dough.

"Oh, no problem" Clark went over to the oven and opened up the door, pulling the pies out and placing them on a cooling rack and then closing the oven door

"I guess we can add impervious to heat to your list of abilities" stated Liz, who noticed with the rest of the group that Clark didn't even use an oven mitt.

Clark looked at his hands and said, "Yeah, I forgot about that one. Anyways, Mom, I've got to go to Roswell."

"Oh, what's in Roswell?"

"Max is going to catch a portal to one of his home planets and Tara, my biological mother's aunt, will be coming in his place."

"Oh" Martha said shocked "That's nice. Should I make up a room for her?" She was trying to cover up the shock of this news in her voice. She knew she had nothing to worry about. Clark had always been curious about where he came from and this was the perfect opportunity for him to get answers, but she always had this fear that someone would come and take her son away from her.

"If you'd like, that would be great" Clark said.

"Okay. After I get the rest of these pies baked, I'll make up the guest room."

"Thanks mom" Clark said, giving his mother a kiss on her cheek.

"Mrs. Kent" Jim said, "Your pies smell absolutely wonderful."

"Well, thank you Jim. Here, take one home with you."

"Really, you don't mind?"

"Never say no to mom's pies" Clark said as Martha boxed up one of her cooled pies and then she handed it to Jim. "Enjoy"

"Oh, I will" he said, sending Martha an appreciative smile.

"Well, I think we need to get going" Clark said, leading the group out the door towards the Kewatchee Caves. Soon, he would be reunited with an aunt from his past. Liz and Max held onto each other, communicating with each other using their special link. Neither of them was looking forward to being apart. Max however was looking forward to meeting his biological mother, but he had so many other fears mixed in with his emotions. What would his home world look like? Would people be accepting having a half-breed as their ruler? And then there was Tess to deal with.

'Don't worry Max' Liz communicated, 'even though I'm back here, I'll always be here' she pointed to his heart, 'and here' and moved her hand up to his head.

'I know' Max responded by bringing Liz into a tighter embrace. They finally reached the cave and the wall entrance. Clark opened up the door and everyone entered and once the door was closed Max placed his hand in the center of the console and they were each transported to the Granolith. Exiting the Roswell cave, they made their way down the path to Valenti's parked vehicle and he took Brody and Sydney home and made his way to his house.


	37. Traveling through the Portals

**Chapter 36 – Traveling through the Portals**

Jim unlocked the door to his house and held the door open for his guests.

"Is there something I can get you while we wait for our guest?"

"I could go for something from the CrashDown and I'm sure Max would like some human food before traversing through the galaxy" stated Liz.

"That actually sounds good" Max said.

"I'll place an order and go and pick it up" Jim said. He wrote down everyone's order and reached for the phone.

**Dione Palace **

"So are you two packed and ready to go?" Larek said to Mirek and Tara. Everyone was back in Larek's quarters so they could send Tara and Mirek off as well as welcoming Max and possibly Liz.

"About as ready as we'll ever be" Tara said and then looking down the portal device Tess had given her she looked towards her daughter. "So, how does this thing work?"

Tess took the device and explained in detail how it worked and returned it to her mother.

"Well if everything is in order" started Larek, "I think it's time for you to activate the portal."

Mirek and Tara said their goodbyes to Tess and Tara activated the device, "May the moons and stars of the Whirlwind Galaxy watch over you."

"And you as well" and then she was gone.

**Back in Roswell**

Max, Liz, Clark and Jim were sitting in the living room eating some CrashDown cuisine when Max felt it first. There was a slight disturbance in the surrounding area. Liz and Clark picked it up next as they looked over towards the doorway where they could see a circular rift beginning to formulate.

Clark started getting excited; he was finally going to meet a member of his family, a real person who could tell him more about his mother. He learned her name when he was forced into this Kryptonite laced liquid used to retract lost memory. As she was placing him in the ship her last thoughts were of love and hope. She hoped that her tiny babe would be received well and be loved on this distant planet they were sending him away to. Clark was lucky. A loving family did find him and raised him as their own child.

Max was feeling some anxiety. Soon, he would be seeing this world that was under his rule. Another world that up until now was far and distanced from what he was accustomed too. So many questions raced through his mind, but Liz was there to comfort him and bring him back to reality.

Soon, they were able to see a form materialize in the rift and then Tara was standing before them. She was somewhat disorientated at first, trying to get her bearings. She faltered though and began to fall, but Clark was there to catch her in the blink of an eye.

"Hello" Clark said, standing her upright and giving her one of his notorious smiles, "Welcome to Earth."

"Kal-El I presume?" Tara said looking up at the tall dark haired individual with Lara's bright blue eyes.

"Yes, but you can call me Clark and this is Max and Liz Evans and Jim Valenti" Clark said, introducing the rest of the group.

"It is so nice to meet each of you and as you probably know I'm Tara" and then she handed the portal device over to Max and said, "I believe this belongs to you Your Highness."

"Thanks and you can just call me Max here. Don't want to bring any undo attention to our group." Max said, looking at the device. "It's so small" he said, showing Liz.

"Yeah, it is" Liz said soberly, clinging onto Max. She was going to take advantage of what time she and Max had before he left.

"How does it work?" Max asked. Tara showed him and then she looked towards Liz. "After talking with Larek, he mentioned that you might be interested in joining Max on his trip."

"Of course I would but we thought only one person could travel through the portal at a time?" Liz stated.

"That is still true, but Mirek, my mate, wanted to join me and is willing to come through the portal and exchange the device with you."

"Is it even possible Max? Would I be able to survive, since I'm human?" questioned Liz.

"Liz, you're not human anymore. You and I are the same and if I'm able to survive it only makes sense that you would be able to survive too."

"What about Isabel and Michael, won't they be miffed that I went through before they did?"

"Probably, but they aren't here right now" and then Max reverted to their internal communication. 'Liz, what's wrong?'

'I don't know. I really want to go with you.'

'Then come with me' and then he put his hand around her. 'Look, I'm nervous too, but I'd feel much better with you at my side.'

'And what will you tell Isabel and Michael?'

'Let me worry about them' and then he kissed her as flashes erupted between the two.

"What's going on?" Tara said about Max and Liz, who were obviously in their own little world.

"Don't worry; they do that all the time" submitted Jim, "Sometimes I wonder if they can read each other's minds."

"Something like that" interrupted Max, as Liz gave him a look. "Liz has agreed to join me."

"How do you know," Jim asked, looking between Max and Liz.

"You were partially right Jim. Liz and I are more linked than we've ever been. We are more like one person than individuals and with this link we are able to communicate nonverbally, among other things."

"Really" Jim said, "I guess nothing surprises me with you two anymore."

"Tara, would you show Liz how to operate the device?"

"Sure" Tara said taking the device from Max and showing Liz how to work it. Once they were done she returned the device to Max.

"Clark, I'll have Larek communicate with you after the Summit so we can set up a time to return and would you try and explain to Isabel and Michael what happened and how we'll work out something so they can return on the next trip."

"Sure. I'll do my best, but I'm sure they won't be happy."

"I sure and I'm sorry for making you the bearer of bad news."

"No problem. Now, don't you have a Summit to attend?"

"Yeah. Well here goes nothing" Max said, activating the device and then he was gone.

At the moment Max disappeared Liz fell to the ground passing out. While she was out, she felt herself and Max moving through this black tunnel with bright lights surrounding them and then nothing but blackness. Their link was severed.

Jim and Clark went to her aid, while Tara stood back and asked. "What's happening to her?"

"I don't know, but I bet it has something to do with that link Max was talking about," offered Clark, who had lifted her off the floor and moved her to the couch. Jim went to get a glass of water. Liz finally opened her eyes.

"Well, welcome back sleepy head. Don't scare us like that," Jim said, helping her into the sitting position. "What happened?" he asked handing her the glass of water.

Green sparks began to flow from her fingertips. She raised her sleeve and noticed it was moving up her body. "Well, I think this is another reason you can give Isabel and Michael about me following Max. I don't think either of us can survive without the other." She had three confused faces staring at her, she explained. "We traveled through the portal together, but as he got further away our link was…severed."

Another rift was materializing and then Mirek was standing in Jim's entryway. Jim and Clark were still tending to Liz as Mirek reached over and embraced Tara. Clark and Jim looked on when Jim looked towards Clark and asked, "Is he Kryptonian too?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because he looks human," Jim said looking at the two.

"Hello, my name is Mirek" he said, extending his hand to Jim and Clark. "Oh, and to answer your question I've taken to living in my human form every since I rescued Tara."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to insinuate anything." Jim said.

"No apology needed. I'm use to the looks, especially from newcomers to Dione. It'll be nice mingling with humans without eyes staring me down." Mirek said.

"Well, welcome to Earth Mirek. I'm Clark and this is Liz and Jim."

"Well, it's so nice to meet a member of my wife's family, as well as you two." Mirek said. "Now, I believe Max is awaiting your arrival Liz. He wasn't looking too good when I left him, something about a connection being severed, so I think it's imperative that you go now" he said handing the portal over to Liz. "May the moons and stars of the Whirlwind Galaxy look over you."

"And you as well" Liz said, returning the greeting and then she stood up with a determined look on her face. Max needed her and she wasn't going to make him wait any longer. She activated the device and disappeared.

"So, what really happened to Max?" asked Clark, once Liz was gone.

"When he came through the portal, he was screaming out Liz's name and something about their connection being severed and then he passed out. We thought it imperative for me to come and retrieve Liz. I've never seen anything like this happen before," stated Mirek.

"You've never seen those two together. They are inseparable, literally. He saved her life, she saved his life. I don't get it and I don't think I ever will. We've just learned to accept what goes on in our lives," explained Jim. "Well, I need to go to the Sheriff's Department and check in. I can drop you off by the caves on my way." Jim said, looking towards Clark.

"That'll be great, thanks Jim." The each walked outside as Mirek and Tara checked out their surroundings. Earth was such a strange place.

**Dione Palace**

Tara had disappeared as Larek, Ankaa, Tess and Mirek sat back and awaited the arrival of their leader.

Tess was still feeling left out, knowing that she wasn't going to be able to travel through the portal to see her son again. She could care less about the rest of them, but to keep her from Zan. She knew she had to leave him with Max and that Max would take care of him, but he was also her child too. She and Max would definitely be having a heart to heart talk when he arrived.

Ankaa was also nervous. Tess was definitely different from her original essence. She actually had a backbone now. How different will this Max, her Zan persona, be? She had always wondered if what she and her scientist did so many years ago was a good idea or would it come back and bite them? Soon she would find out. Anxiety was running high in the meantime.

Soon the rift could be seen as a form materialized. Max was soon lying on the floor screaming.

"LIZ!!! LIZ!!! WHERE ARE YOU? THE CONNECTION….LIZZZ…" and then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

"MAX!!!" Tess yelled, running to his side, forgetting all her prior emotions. "Max, speak to me!"

"What's wrong with him?" Larek asked.

"I don't know. Max, speak to me." Tess said feeling for a pulse and breathing. "Well, he's still alive; I think he just passed out. Help me get him to your sleep chamber Larek." Tess asked.

Mirek and Larek both lifted Max's body and carried it to Larek's sleep chamber and laid him down. "Now what?" asked Larek.

"I think Mirek needs to go and get Liz," suggested Tess, "and quickly."

Mirek retrieved the portal device from Max's hand and activated it and was gone. Ankaa sat on the bed next to her son and looked down at him as Tess sat on his other side.

"So, this is my Zan." Ankaa said.

"Yes" Tess said, willing Max to wake up, but he was still out cold.

"He's very handsome for a human, isn't he?" questioned Ankaa.

Feeling somewhat uncomfortable with this line of questioning, Tess simply said, "Yes"

"What happened between the two of you?" Ankaa asked a question that was bugging her since she found out things weren't as they were planned.

Tess sat there for a moment, hoping that Liz would soon be there so she wouldn't have to answer her question. No such luck.

"I don't think I really had a chance. His heart has always been devoted to Liz. She is his soul mate. Yes, we had a brief relationship, but only because Liz set us up and I don't know why she did that either" explained Tess. She was quiet for awhile and then she continued. "There's one more thing. Among our friends there was a guy named Alex. I used my mindwarping ability on him one too many times, trying to have him decipher that book you sent with us. As you know Nasedo, one of our protectors, raised me separately and he had made some kind of arrangements with Khivar. Khivar wanted us and Nasedo to return home, but to do that he needed to know how to operate the Granolith. That was why I had Alex decipher the book, behind the other's backs. I was carrying on with Nasedo's plans, my father figure. I didn't realize the implications of my actions. Anyways, Alex died from me overexposing him to my mindwarps and I don't think I'll ever be forgiven."

"We're working on that Tess" Max said warily, through closed eyes.

"Max" Tess said hugging him and then realizing what she was doing, she withdrew. Max finally opened his eyes and asked, "Where's Liz?"

"Mirek just left, she should be here soon. What happened Max?" asked Larek, who had joined them beside the bed.

"We were traveling through the portal and everything was going fine until blackness…" Max stopped. He couldn't continue. He couldn't quite comprehend what was going on.

"What do you mean by 'we' Max? Only one person is able to travel through the portal at a time" asked Larek.

Before Max could answer Larek's question all his extremities started sending out green sparks. Tess and Ankaa quickly jumped off the bed after each of them where shocked by a couple of bolts.

"What the heck" exclaimed Tess?

"What is causing this Larek?" asked Ankaa. Larek, who was lost for words, remained silent. Max had gone unconscious again.

He was feeling her, he knew it. She was coming back to him. The connection was forming again. He felt the sparks coursing through his body energizing him. 'Liz are you there?' he reached out, but there was no reply. She must not be close enough. They literally were connected and then he heard it, her voice, 'Max'. It was distant, but it was still there. 'I'm here Liz, just follow my voice.'

Larek was the first to notice the portal was opening and the next thing he knew Liz had literally dropped onto the floor, unconscious.

"Get her on the bed, next to Max" ordered Tess. Larek picked Liz up and placed her next to Max as Tess joined their hands. "Now all we can do is wait" She wasn't sure if this was the right course of action, but it felt right.

Max felt her energy, it was strong now. 'Liz, are you there?'

'I'm here love. Don't ever leave me again!'

'I promise. I don't think either of us can withstand another separation like this.'

'I agree. Where are we?'

'I'm not sure. We both made it, but I had some kind of episode after I left Earth and haven't been too responsive.'

'I had the same kind of episode on Earth. I don't ever want to feel like that again.'

'So, are you ready to meet and greet the people of Dione and the Whirlwind Galaxy?'

'As long as you don't leave my side.'

'Deal, now wake up my love.' And then Max opened his eyes and he sat himself up into a seated position. "Liz"

"I'm here," she said lifting herself up into a seated position and then she turned towards Max and embraced him. Neither of them were conscious of the eyes which were turned on them, until Tess spoke up.

"Welcome home Max. Hello Liz"


	38. Blades, Crystals and Visions, Oh My!

**Chapter 37 – Blades, Crystals and Visions, Oh My!**

On his way to the sheriff's department, Jim dropped Clark, Tara and Mirek off at the edge of Frazier Woods. As they watched the SUV pull away Tara and Mirek looked towards Clark.

"We just need to follow a path to the cave where the portal is located. It's not far, but it'll give you a chance to experience a bit of your surroundings. The Roswell area is very different from Smallville," explained Clark as he found the path and was leading them towards the cave.

"Here, the climate is much warmer and dryer, as you can probably tell."

"It's not much different than Dione" stated Mirek, "This place reminds me a lot of our home. It used to be full of all kinds of vegetation and creatures native to our world, but our sun is just drying everything out. It has killed most of our open vegetation forcing the creatures into survival mode or extinction."

"Man, that's terrible!" Clark exclaimed. "Have your scientists been able to come up with a solution for this detrimental problem?"

"We were able to catch our predicament in time and were able to construct a facility to house and protect our vegetation from the deathly rays of the sun as well as protecting our water reservoirs, but it'll only last us so long. We also have what you might call farms, where we raise our livestock for food and procreation. These are only temporary measures. One day, we will be in the same predicament that Asterie and Arcas are in, because they are closest to Sorin and don't have any such measures in place. Their planets are slowly dying." Mirek grabbed onto a leafy green plant and remarked, "You are so lucky to have such vegetation growing in such a dry place, maybe there is something we can learn from this planet to help our galaxy."

"This sounds a lot like what happened on Krypton." Tara gave Clark a questionable look as he explained. "I've just begun my training with Jor-El and he showed me what Krypton looked like before a science experiment went wrong on one of the moons. Prior to that day, the lands of Krypton were vibrant and full of color. There was a golden volcano surrounded by a scarlet forest, which was filled with many strange creatures and foliage. The mountains glistened in the distance from the jeweled crystals that formed them and the sky above held the two moons and Rao, our sun. Then one of Krypton's leading scientists, Jax-Ur, performed an experiment that went drastically wrong. He destroyed the moon and all its inhabitants as well as shifting Krypton just enough to alter its atmosphere forcing the people of Krypton to adapt. Barren lands replaced all the foliage and vegetation and they were forced to move their homes into the Jewel Mountains."

"I remember how it used to look" Tara reminisced, "but I left before the moon incident." And then she came out of her thoughts and asked, "How is it you are able to speak to Jor-El and did you ever learn what actually happened to Krypton?"

"Krypton wasn't the only thing affected by the moon incident. From what I understand, the surrounding galactic bodies such as the sun and moons all shifted after the explosion causing Rao to essentially go supernova. Jor-El tried to warn the Science Council, but they wouldn't listen. That is why he sent me away after I was born. And to answer your question about how I can speak to Jor-El, it would be easier if I could show you, instead of trying to explain it."

"It seems like your father was a brilliant man. I hope we are able to find a solution to our situation too, before it becomes dire," Mirek stated.

"So do I. Well, here we are," Clark said standing in front of the cave's entrance. Pulling a flashlight out of the pocket of his red jacket he turned it on and led the two into the cave.

"It's much cooler and muskier in here" noted Mirek. "Where are you taking us?"

"Here," announced Clark. Mirek and Tara looked up at Clark as he raised his hand to the wall and waved it in a circular motion producing a silver imprint. He placed his hand in the middle opening up the room to the Granolith.

**Back in Smallville**

Michael, Isabel, Ava and the others were out on the training field enhancing their developing abilities when Mira thought this would be the perfect time to teach Michael more about Rath's weapon of choice. "Did you bring it?" Mira asked Michael.

"Yeah" he said pulling the cylinder out of the pocket of his jacket and placing his hand upon the silver handprint, extending the brilliant blue blades. Mira pulled a similar cylinder out and extended its metallic bright green blades.

"I was very proficient on the battlefield, but before we start sparring against each other, I feel you need to get used to handling the staff, so we'll start off with some basic exercises to get you more accustomed to using the blade."

Michael was really picking up on this. He felt he was finally able to add something to the group. As he and Mira continued on with their exercises they began to gather an audience, as the rest of the group was finishing up their own independent sessions. Soon, Michael and Mira were sparring against each other and they looked like they were dancing with circles of bright blue and green lights, produced from each of the blades as they moved them in circular motions. It was so graceful looking, almost like a dance, which was unlike Michael's normal persona, but he was in his element. When they finally finished and bowed towards each other, there was clapping in the background.

"That was amazing Michael" Maria said as she stood there in awe.

"Yeah, you looked like you were essentially part of the blade" agreed Isabel.

"Well, it felt like that too. I've never felt that…focus; I guess is the word for it. I was able to move the blade effortlessly and it came so naturally," Michael said, retracting the blades and putting the cylinder back in his pocket. "Shall we get back to the house?"

Maria joined Michael as they made their way down the path to the house. "You really did look good out there."

"Thanks" he hugged her to his side, "that means a lot coming from you," he said smiling at her.

"Oh, you don't need to impress me Spaceboy, you've already got me" and then she leaned up and kissed him passionately.

Kyle and Ava were following them when Ava giggled and Kyle just grunted, "Geez guys get a room."

Maria released herself from Michael and smiled at Kyle mischievously and said, "That's actually a good idea, because that was just so hot!"

"Please Deluca, spare us any more tidbits on what you think is hot or not" as he passed her and Michael. Ava was still giggling. It was refreshing to see such an innocent public display of affection. Rath and Lonnie were always so crude and mocking when it came to such things. Zan was also taking notes as he walked up the path with Isabel.

"Now Zan, don't get any ideas, otherwise your father will kill me" she said looking down at him with a wide grin on her face.

"I don't know Aunt Isabel, kissing looks like it could be a lot of fun."

She looked at him, shock spread across her face. Zan smile up at her with his bright blue eyes, "I was kidding, Aunt Izzie."

"Oh, you didn't just call me that did you?"

"Oh, I think I did" he said jokingly, "whatcha going to do about it?"

"Nothing, but not in public, got it. I've got a rep to keep up." She said ruffling up his hair. They were followed by Mira and Serena who exited the training field last.

**Dione Palace **

"Hello Tess" Liz said as she looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings. Besides herself and Max, Tess was the only familiar thing in the room. There were two alien creatures in the room that were near the metal like slate they were lying on. The room was bright, but Liz couldn't figure out where their light source was coming from. She looked over at her husband as he was doing the same thing, taking in his surroundings. This was his first look at his world, literally.

"Hello Your Majesty, Welcome to Dione" Larek said extending his hand with its long green fingers towards Max. "I am Larek"

Max extended his hand and greeted Larek, "Thank you for having Liz and me, we are so honored to be able to finally meet you in person."

"The honor is truly ours, Your Majesty and welcome Your Highness," Larek extended his hand towards Liz.

Liz took his hand, "Thank you for having us, but I'm not royalty Larek, you can just call me Liz."

"I'll respect your request when we are in private quarters Liz, but you are mistaken. You are royalty. When you married Max, he made you his Queen and I will refer to you as such in public" explained Larek as both Liz and Tess looked at him.

"Well, this poses a slight problem doesn't it Larek" Tess said, "Who is the rightful Queen of Antar and the Whirlwind Galaxy, Liz or myself?"

"Well, the emissary can determine that tomorrow, prior to the Summit" the other alien stated.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? Max, Liz this is the Queen Mother Ankaa" introduced Larek.

"You're my mother?" Max said, looking at the other alien, who was seated in a nearby chair.

"Yes, I am Zan. I mean Max." She said timidly. She was nervous about meeting her children, but that was all washed away when Max got up and embraced her. "Thank you mother. Thank you for giving Isabel, Michael, Ava, Tess and myself another chance to live." There were actual tears welling up inside of him and Liz felt them as she came to her husband's side. "Mother, I would like to introduce you to my wife. This is Elizabeth Parker-Evans, the love of my life."

"It is so nice to finally meet you, Your Highness" Liz said, unsure what she should call her.

"Please, just call me Ankaa" she said extending her hand, welcoming Liz into hers and Max's embrace.

Finally they broke apart, when Larek asked, "What happened while you traveled through the portal. What is all this talk of a connection? You two really scared us."

Liz looked towards Max as he answered, "It seems Liz and I are more connected than we thought we were. We are essentially bonded and I don't think we can be separated for too long without repercussions, like you witnessed. We need each other to survive."

"I've never heard of such a connection" Larek said dumbfounded. "Have you Ankaa?"

"No, I haven't. I wonder how this could've occurred." Ankaa questioned.

"Well, it doesn't matter" stated Max and then bringing Liz closer to his side he said, "We will never be separated like that again. I don't ever want to feel like that again."

"Agreed" Liz said.

"So, what's the plan?" Max asked.

"Well, the representatives from the other planets will be arriving early tomorrow and I've got the Summit planned for tomorrow afternoon. What would you like to do?" asked Larek.

Max thought about this. He reverted back to his US History class where they had learned what it took to be a leader. What kind of leader would he be? He finally said, "I'd like to be brought up to date on what's been going on in the Whirlwind Galaxy, so I'm not going into this meeting blind. Then, I'd like it if Liz and I can take a tour of Dione and I don't just mean the palace. I want to meet the real people, see their living conditions and experience life from their viewpoint."

"Are you sure?" questioned Ankaa. "It may not be safe for you outside of the palace walls."

"Why wouldn't it be safe? Am I not their rightful King?"

"Yes, but…" started Ankaa, but Max interrupted her.

"But nothing, if I'm going to be making decisions on their behalf at the Summit, I need to understand their predicament and I won't get a true representation of that except if I'm able to get out there and meet with them."

"Spoken like a true King" Larek said.

"More like a fool" mumbled Tess.

"And why do you think that Tess" Max asked, overhearing her little comment.

"Well, you really haven't been living among them like I have and it's no peaches and cream out there."

"Well, that's why I need to see for myself. Oh and speaking about living, that took us all by surprise. You'll have to tell us about that little story. I've also got a message from Zan. He wanted you to know that he's thinking of you and that he can't want to meet you."

Tess was taken back; she didn't know what to say. "We need to talk Max. Okay."

"I agree, but not right now" and then he turned towards Larek. "Can we please be shown to our rooms; the trip through the portals took a lot out of us?"

"Certainly, I think each of us needs to get a good night's rest. I'll take you personally." Larek said as he led them to their room and Ankaa and Tess retired to their rooms. Tomorrow was going to be another interesting day.

**Back in Metropolis**

Bob and Brenda just finished cleaning up the kitchen and were sitting on the sofa watching television when Zan came walking through the door.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad" he said, going towards the kitchen to get himself something to drink.

"Hey Brett, I bought some Snapple at the store today, as well as some Tabasco sauce."

"Thanks Mom" Brett said as he fixed his drink, alien style and then he sat in the reclining chair.

"Where's Clark? I thought he was supposed to be accompanying you," asked Bob.

"He had to go and meet his Aunt and Uncle in Roswell, so I was allowed to come on my own, I just need to call Isabel and let her know I made it okay" Brett said reaching for the phone.

"What do you mean you came on your own?" Bob asked, but Brett held up a finger.

"Hey Aunt Izzie, tell everyone I made it okay. We're not in public that was the agreement. It took me a few tries to get here, but I'm getting better. Well, I better get going, see ya tomorrow. Bye." Brett hung up the phone.

"Hey Dad, sorry about that, but I developed a new ability on my Kryptonian side today. I'm able to run real fast like Clark. I ran to Smallville this afternoon and only missed it by a couple of cornfields. Since Clark went to Roswell, I had to come home by myself. I overshot the house a couple of times, but I'm getting better. Aunt Izzie wanted me to call when I got here and since they don't have a phone she was waiting at the Kent's house for my phone call to make sure I was okay."

"So what's this about a girl name Mandy? Your mom mentioned her earlier this evening," Bob asked.

"Well, she was one of the kids Max saved a couple of years back and she met up with him and Liz at Summerholt this morning and because Max saved her, she's more like me. She can communicate using her mind and Max let her in on the 'big' secret at Summerholt. When she came to school, she let me know that she knew who I was, but I didn't let her fully in. I wanted to talk to the group and tonight I did get permission to let her fully into the 'club'."

"Oh" was all that Bob could say. There was so much about his son that was extraordinary and he didn't know if he could personally take on the challenge of dealing with the different changes, but he was taking everything in stride. What more could he say? All he could do was support and love his son for what he was and whatever he became.

"So, how did training go?" asked Brenda, as she graded some papers.

"Not bad. As you know I learned how to run very fast and I worked on changing the molecular structure of things like this." Brett gave them a demonstration. "Then we stood around and watched Michael and Mira work the lighted spears. It was really cool."

"Lighted spears?" questioned Bob.

"Yeah, a gift from our world. I guess it belong to Rath, his royal essence. It starts off in the shape of a cylinder and then once it's activated it has these two blue blades that extend out of the cylinder and when it's in motion electric blue lights are seen. It was really cool to watch both of them in action." Brett finished up his drink and spent some time with his family. Once they retired to their room, Brett went back to his room and lay on his bed, but he wasn't tired. He decided to open up his communication line with Mandy.

**Dione Palace**

Max and Liz were sitting in their suite, getting used to their surroundings. Liz was sitting on the metal-like slab in their room. What was unique about it was that it wasn't cool to the touch. It actually felt warm and comfortable. The metal also formed around her body as she sat on it. Very interesting, just like that piece of metal Hal had given Michael.

"A penny for your thoughts" Max said as he slid in and sat behind her, embracing his love in his hands.

"There's no need to waste your money sweetheart, we are one. I know what you're feeling and thinking as you know what I'm going through. And it seems like this is a unique gift that we share. Strange, but I like it" she said smiling back at him as he turned her around and lifted her up onto his lap as he started showering her with kisses starting at the nape of her neck.

Liz's was receiving the normal intense flashes she received each time they engaged in their lovemaking ritual, but this time a vision decided to intercede, bringing them both down off of their sexual high.

_Chloe was sitting in a colorful Egyptian themed café drinking a cappuccino with Lois. They were soon joined by Kyle, Maria and Ava. Everyone seems happy and then the door chimed and three people walk in. Chloe looks up as well as Lois, but they don't recognize the new arrivals and return their conversation back to the table. Max and Liz looked up at the door and then the flash dissolved._

"Oh my God Max, we've got to warn them!" Liz said excitedly.

"I know, but how? Brody is back in Roswell."

"I don't know, plus we don't know our way through this palace either, how would we be able to find Larek?"

"Care to take a stroll with me my dear, I am after all the King, we just need to ask someone where Larek's quarters are." Liz agreed as they each dressed themselves and left their quarters.

They walked forever before a palace guard affronted them. "Who goes there?" he said pointing a weapon at each of them at the end of a darkened hallway. Liz jumped, for she hadn't seen the guard, but as the guard got closer, they could see the fear in his eyes. He had never seen a human before and they were the aliens now.

"Hello" Max said raising his hand in a friendly greeting as Liz stood close to his side. The poor guard was so frightened by the presence of two humans that his finger depressed the trigger and a bolt of light shot towards Max and Liz. Max instinctively put up his energy shield and addressed the guard again.

"Woah, Calm down. We're not here to hurt you or anything. I'm King Zan, ruler over the Five Planets and this is my wife and your Queen, Liz. I would appreciate it if you would lower your weapon so we can talk."

"Yoouu aarree llyyinng!" stuttered the guard, still aiming his weapon. "The Royal Four died years ago and King Zan's mate's name is Avanya."

Max shook his head at this comment as a fire started rising deep inside Liz. She would be living in Avanya's shadow for a very long time. "Now I know what Tess was talking about" Max said to her, "The normal citizen isn't privy to our existence." Then he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and turned back towards the guard trying a different tactic.

"If you choose to not believe me, please inform our host King Larek there is an intruder in the palace and I'm sure he'll be able to rectify the situation." The guard just looked at the two humans. What were they on and how was he able to deter the energy blast? "I will allow you to take us into custody, as long as you promise to bring King Larek here promptly, for that is the real reason we came out tonight, so we could speak with him."

"If you are truly the King, why would you agree to go into my custody? Wouldn't I be held for treason if it came out that you were truly the King of the Five Planets?"

"I promise to not hold anything against you for performing your duties, but if harm comes to either myself or my wife then I won't be so forgiving."

"Agreed" said the guard, "lower your shield and walk this way." He directed them down one hallway after another and stopped when they arrived at a door. "Please back up against the wall" Max and Liz listened as the guard adjusted his weapon. He aimed it at them and before depressing the button he said, "It's just a shield", Max nodded, still holding his hand up in protective mode. A shield was activated and the guard knocked on the door. "You better be who you said you are" the guard muttered.

There was a voice on the other side of the door, "Who has interrupted my sleep?"

"I'm Kip, a member of your Palace Guard. I'm sorry sire for the late hour but I've captured a couple of human intruders and one of them claims to be King Zan himself. I've got them here with me." The door opened as Larek was standing there in a dressing robe. "Max, are you causing me problems already? Don't Earthlings need sleep too?"

"Sorry Larek, but Liz had a vision and we need to contact Earth as soon as possible."

"What kind of vision Liz?"

"Nicolas has made his way to Smallville along with his flunkies Rath and Lonnie. I saw them entering a café where Ava, Kyle, Maria, Chloe and Lois were dining."

"This isn't good. I don't have a body I can inhabit in Smallville except if you have a willing body I can use and then I'll have to get my message to them quickly, since I won't have a lot of time to prepare the body for my arrival."

"Does it have to be human or can it be mixed?" asked Liz.

"Human" replied Larek. Kip was standing back watching the conversation between the three like a tennis match. Could this truly be King Zan and why was King Larek referring to him as Max. And what is all this talk about inhabiting bodies, humans, earthlings and visions. The human called Liz mentioned she had a vision. Wow, what did he just happen upon?

"Well, there are Maria and Jesse," replied Liz.

"And don't forget Chloe and Lois or how about Pete? He would be a willing participant and he's always around the farm." Liz agreed.

"Larek, I believe we have a person you can use. His name is Pete, he's a friend of Clark's."

"Very well. Won't you come in, so I can get your message correct and I'll communicate it for you."

"That would be nice if your guard would release his hold on us," remarked Max.

Larek gave Kip a stern look as the shield keeping Max and Liz pinned against the wall was released. Max turned towards Larek and commented, "Don't fault Kip for doing his job. I agreed to come under his custody to your residency as long as no harm came to either Liz or myself and he agreed and upheld his end of the bargain."

"That was a fair arrangement, does he know who you are?" questioned Larek.

"Well, I tried to tell him, but it's obvious that the general public isn't aware of our existence."

"So true. I'm sorry Max for any inconvenience." Max nodded. "And Kip, Max is who he claims to be. He is the true ruler over the Five Planets. Spread the word, for it is good news."

"Sire, if I may ask?"

"Yes" Larek responded.

"Why do you refer to him as Max and not King Zan and wasn't his betrothed known as Queen Avanya?"

Larek looked towards Max for the answers as Max took charge and answered the guard.

"What I'm about to tell you, I want you to spread to anyone you come in contact with. My mother, Queen Mother Ankaa, engineered two sets of pods, which consist of the essences of the Royal Four and humans. I am one of these engineered half-breeds and my counterpart known as Zan died leaving the throne to myself. An Emissary has validated this fact too. We were unaware that I was supposed to be mated to Avanya and Rath was supposed to be mated to Vilandra. We were raised as humans, by humans who gave us human names. My human name is Max Evans. Since we were living among the humans we developed human traits and bonded with them. Liz is my wife. She isn't a pure human; she is like me, since the day that I saved her life. That about covers the essentials don't you think Larek?"

"I think you gave him enough information for the night. Shall we place a phone call, so I can get some sleep tonight?" Max agreed as he and Liz entered Larek's room again. Kip walked back to his post. The Royal Four was alive!! There was hope for the planets after all.

**Smallville at the Evan's Farm**

Michael had made dinner again for the group and the girls were cleaning up the kitchen. Pete was over at the house visiting with Ava. He had really taken to her. Yes, she was somewhat strange with her bubblegum pink and black hair and all her piercings, but she was fun to be around. It didn't bother Pete that she was an alien. Hey, his best friend was one, so why not keep it in the club. He was just hoping she saw him in the same way. It would be the first time Pete actually had a girl interested in him who wasn't interested in Clark first. Lois was also there crushing on Kyle. She thought he was pretty cute and he had taken an interest in her the other day and they had coffee at the Talon. Granted, he was part alien too, but so were most of their friends. They were going to play a game of Pictionary, once the girls finished up the dishes. Michael was starting to get worried since they hadn't heard anything from Clark or Liz. They should've returned to the farm already. Instead of going after them, Isabel thought it would be best to get everyone's mind off of 'what ifs' and just have a game night. She was going to give them until midnight and if they hadn't arrived by then, she would head up the posse to find them, but until then 'Game Night'.

They were half way through a round of 'All Play' when Pete started acting up.

"What's going on?" he said before falling back on the couch, having his eyes roll into the back of his head.

"Pete! Pete! Wake up Pete!" Ava said shaking the young man passed out next to her, when he started coming through.

"Isabel, Michael are you there?" Pete said.

Michael and Isabel both moved closer to Pete as Isabel said, "Larek, is that you?"

She had recognized the voice from his prior visit. "Hello Isabel. Yes it is I, Larek. Hello Michael. I don't have a lot of time. Please thank Pete for the use of his body but I had to relay an important message from Max. It seems like Liz had a vision." Before Larek could continue it seemed like everyone in the room began to raise their voice.

"Are you trying to say that Liz is there with Max?" Michael finally asked Larek, once the commotion leveled out.

"Yes she is, but that isn't important. I need to get this message out. Talk to Clark when he gets back and he'll tell you the full story. Anyways, Liz had a vision that Maria, Kyle, Ava, Chloe and Lois are in an Egyptian themed café when Nicholas, Rath and Lonnie break up the party. They want you to be aware that they know you all are in the Smallville vicinity and be on the alert. Since I didn't have time to prepare Pete's body I need to go. Please tell him I'm sorry for any inconveniences that I might have caused him with this call" and then there was silence. Pete lay back down and soon his eyes rolled back to the front and he came out of his trance. Isabel was sitting there with a glass of water and some Tylenol.

"Here Pete, take this. Brody swears this helps after he's been abducted" Isabel said handing him the pills and water. "What do you mean abducted?" Pete asked.

"You know how our good friend Brody is used as our alien cell phone" Pete nodded, taking the water and pills. "Well, it seems Larek needed to contact us and since Brody is back in Roswell he decided to use you. He did say he was sorry if he caused you any pain."

"That's okay. I only have a massive headache. So, why did Max need to phone home?"

"Well, it seems like Liz had a vision and some bad guys are on their way to Smallville" explained Isabel.

"Wait, you said Liz. She went too?" questioned Pete.

"I guess so. Larek couldn't elaborate on the issue and told us to talk to Clark."

"So who are Nicholas, Rath and Lonnie?" questioned Lois, "and what do they look like so we can be on the look out too, when they decide to show up at the Talon, which is the Egyptian themed café Larek mentioned."

"Well, Nicholas is a Skin, which is a different type of alien from our Galaxy. He was Khivar's right hand man on Earth and he's living in the body of a teenage boy, but don't let that deceive you. He is pure evil." Isabel explained.

"And Rath and Lonnie are a couple of psycho's that look similar to Isabel and myself" explained Michael.

"They were my pod mates in New York, and psycho basically covers it" piped in Ava.

"So these three have the same abilities you three have?" questioned Lois.

"Yeah" Isabel, Michael and Ava said at once. "Plus they don't care who they hurt along the way. They killed my Zan right in front of me," volunteered Ava.

"I'd say the Talon should be an alien free zone for awhile, until we know they're in town. I have no choice, since that's where I live, but I can keep my eyes open for you all too." Lois said.

"Don't play heroine if you do see them, just contact one of us, so we can bring in reinforcements" warned Michael.

"Sure" Lois relented. She wasn't used to backing down to anyone, but she knew what the bad Kryptonians did to Smallville and she didn't want to be on the bad side of one of Max's enemies. She had seen some of the things these guys could do. Granted they used their gifts for good, but what would happen if you pissed one of them off?

"Should I contact my father and let him know the bad guys are coming?" inquired Lois.

"I think that's a great idea, sending the Special Unit after them. Let's see if they like it!" Kyle said.

"I agree" Isabel said, "but remind him that he needs to keep us in the loop, because he doesn't want to take these guys on by himself either." Lois nodded her head in agreement.

"Where the Hell is Clark?" Michael asked.

"Good question" Pete stated, wondering the same question. Well, since their game had been interrupted Isabel relented.

"Fine Michael, shall we take a walk through the caves?" Isabel suggested.

"Why don't we all go?" Lois asked. "I'd like to see what goes on in these caves you keep mentioning."

Michael looked at the rest of them and stated, "Well, I'm going to go, I don't care who follows" and he got up, followed closely by Maria, Isabel, Kyle, Lois, Ava and Pete. Jesse had some work to do and Serena and Mira decided to stay behind, just in case they missed them on the path.

**The Granolith**

"This is the Granolith, isn't it?" remarked Mirek. "It's magnificent!" he said, running his hand along the vortex's edge. "How does it work?"

Clark lifted his hand in the same spot Mirek had his hand when the Whirlwind Galaxy symbol appeared. "Each of you needs to touch the vortex" Mirek and Tara lifted their hands and touch the vortex when Clark placed his hand in the middle of the symbol they were each transported to the center of the vortex and through the portal. They landed in the Kewatchee Caves.

"Clark, why did the symbol materialize when you lifted your hand but not when I placed my hand upon it?" Mirek asked.

"From what I understand, only a person of the Royal Family or a member of the House of El can operate it. Oh, and anybody Serena programs into the Granolith."

"Where are we Clark?" Tara asked looking around at the symbols on center console. "These are Kryptonian symbols."

"Yes they are. We're in Smallville, in the Kewatchee Caves, but I'm going to take you to a place that is special to me. I think you'll really appreciate it Tara. Place your hand on the middle stone and hold on." Clark retrieved the Key from his pocket and inserted it into a slot and the next thing they knew, they were in the 'Fortress'. "Welcome to my Fortress of Solitude"

"This looks just like Krypton's Jewel Mountains, but how is that possible?" Tara said, walking through the 'Fortress' as if everything was familiar to her.

"I collected these three stones and brought them together and threw them and this is what grew. It's really beautiful here," explained Clark.

"And cold" shivered Mirek. The weather wasn't affecting either Tara or Clark but it was like stepping into a freezer for Mirek. Clark sped off for a second and returned with a winter jacket. "Here, put this on. I always leave one up here, just in case Chloe forgets to bring one." It was a girly jacket, but Mirek didn't know the difference.

"Thanks, that is much better." Mirek said fully appreciating the warmth the jacket gave him.

Tara had found the crystalline console and turned towards Clark and asked, "Where is the Father Crystal?"

"The what?" Clark asked.

"The Father Crystal, where is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Clark said, honestly. He basically winged everything. "Hold on, I'll ask." Tara looked at him as he called out, "Father"

"Yes, Kal-El" a voice rang out.

"Is that Jor-El?" Tara asked. Clark nodded. "But I thought he was dead."

"He died on Krypton, but his impression still lives on within the Fortress. This impression only responds to me, I think." And then he turned his attention back to the Fortress, "I was wondering where the Father Crystal is located."

"It was placed within your spacecraft when we sent you to Earth my son."

"Oh" Clark said.

"Oh. Oh what?" Tara asked.

"What is this Father Crystal you're speaking of and how important is it?"

"The Father Crystal was grown by your father and as this place holds all the knowledge and secrets of Krypton and probably some very useful information about other galaxies too, the Father Crystal is like your father's personal diary for you. Anything he wanted his only son to know would be kept within the Father Crystal, including anything your mother, my sister, may have wanted to pass down. It would've been so nice to hear her voice again. I miss her."

Now Clark's heart was aching. "What is it Clark? Where is the ship?"

"I destroyed it" Clark said somberly.

"You what?"

"Calm down Tara. I'm sure the boy had his reasons, right Clark?" Mirek said.

"You don't understand. Jor-El had caused me so much pain. I didn't understand what was going on in my world and he kept on testing me and I just wanted to be done with him. At first it seemed like the ship was a good thing and it healed me as well as my mother and then she got pregnant. She was told she could never have children, but here she was pregnant with a miracle child. Then Jor-El came to me and told me to leave everyone behind and that it was time for me to join him in my training. I wasn't ready to believe in Jor-El. I didn't know him and what I did know of him scared me. I didn't trust him and I told him no. He branded me with the House of El symbol upon my chest. I fought back. It was a stupid idea, but while everyone was at a wedding I came back to the farm, where the ship was hidden and brought a piece of Kryptonite, which is a piece of meteorite from Krypton. It is the only thing that is detrimental to Kryptonians. I put the piece of Kryptonite in the ship and it exploded. I didn't know that my mom and dad had returned to the farm to find out why I didn't show up to the wedding. My mom lost her baby that day and I left them. I couldn't take the burden of my actions and the ship was gone."

"And you never saw the Father Crystal?"

"The only thing I found in the ship was the Key, this message encrypted in the place that I traveled in and this metallic piece that I call the Heart of the ship which activated the message I read."

"Then it's still there." Tara said, "Even though the ship was destroyed, the Father Crystal was grown, not made, and therefore is probably still where you blew up the ship. Jor-El probably placed it in a cargo console and you just never found it."

"Then it is back in Smallville on my farm" Clark said. "I'm sorry Tara. I didn't know what was going on. Heck, I didn't even know I was from another planet until I was about fourteen years old. My parents kept my abilities a secret from everyone and not until a year after I found out did my best friend Pete learn my secret."

"You really didn't know what your purpose in life was, did you?" questioned Tara.

"No, I learned everything in bits and pieces and like I said, I wasn't sure what kind of world I came from, because all the signals were confusing. I honestly thought Jor-El was a bad person. It wasn't until I found the Fortress that I understood him more, but I'm still confused at times, because I don't know what is expected of me. I have my life here on Earth, but I know I was placed here for a higher purpose, but I don't know what that purpose is. Can you help me?"

"Together we can search and hopefully shine some light on some of your most puzzling questions, but I may not hold all the answers. I left Krypton before its demise and Jor-El was a brilliant man and so was your mother. I was just a lowly research scientist that decided to leave Krypton because I was rebellious and didn't like some of their rules, which landed me in the Whirlwind Galaxy."

"Thank the stars, because I literally had you falling into my life Tara" Mirek said, taking Tara's hand and kissing it.

Then there was a lot of commotion coming from the portals.

"So, this is where Clark Kent likes to hide from his friends?" Michael said.

"Michael, what are you doing here?" Clark asked and then he looked around and noticed the rest of the group. "What? Did I miss the invitation…Party at Fortress?"

"Well, you did miss the little alien phone call from Larek. It seems like Liz had a vision and we are supposed to ask you what the Hell she is doing on Dione and not one of us." Michael said, clearly not happy with the situation.

"Smallville, where the Hell are we?" Lois asked, shivering.

"Lois, what are you doing here?" Clark asked, seeing her for the first time.

"Came along for the ride. Now, where am I? It's absolutely beautiful but it's freaking cold here!!"

"Welcome to a replica of my home world and everyone, this is my Aunt Tara and her husband Mirek. Tara, Mirek this is Michael/Rath, Isabel/Vilandra, Ava/Avanya, Kyle, Maria, Pete and Lois."

Everyone shook hands and said hello, when Lois spoke up again. "Hey Clark, can we go someplace a little bit warmer to talk. It seriously is really cold up here."

"Sure Lois. It about time we get back and I've got some explaining to do too," Clark said looking towards Michael and Isabel.

They made their way back to the farm. They sat around in the living room as Clark explained what had happened to Liz when Max went through the portal and Mirek explained what had happened to Max when he arrived in Dione and how it was suggested to go through the portal to get Liz. It seemed like each of them was suffering from the same thing, their new-formed connection had been severed, and they couldn't survive without the other.

The group informed Clark, Mirek and Tara of the alien phone call from Larek and how they may be receiving some unwelcome guests in the near future. Soon the rest of the group left for the Evans' farm as Mirek, Tara, Pete and Clark found their beds and settled in for the night.

**Metropolis**

'Hey Mandy are you out there?' Zan asked. He was really hoping that this would work. He didn't feel like picking up the phone and calling her because he didn't want her family listening in on their conversation first of all and plus he wanted to keep their relationship private, between them for now.

There wasn't an answer. Maybe she was sleeping. It was pretty late. He thought he'd give it one more try. 'Hey Mandy, are you out there?'

'Zan' Mandy responded tiredly.

'Yeah, it's me. Can you talk or is this a bad time?'

'Yeah, I was just falling asleep. You got back pretty late.'

'I know. We started late because I had to talk to my dad about some things and then the rest of the family.'

'How did it go?'

Zan was quiet for a while, when Mandy interrupted his silence, 'Zan, you didn't fall asleep on me did you?'

'No, I'm here. Today, I learned that my mother. My biological mother is alive. She's living on the planet Dione.'

'Wow, I bet you were shocked to hear that. But it's good too. Maybe one day you can see her again.'

'Yeah. One day. That's the other thing. My dad Max left today for Dione. He has to represent Antar and the Whirlwind Galaxy at a Summit. Something I'll probably have to do later in life.'

'How did he get there? Did he take a spaceship or something?'

'That's how I found out about my mother; he's using a portal. Clark's Aunt is using it to come to Earth and Max was going to use it to go to Dione.'

'Wait a minute. Clark's Aunt. Clark's an alien too?'

'Yeah. That was one of the things I needed to get clarification on before I could talk to you. I told you there was a lot about my life you didn't know. He's not from the Whirlwind Galaxy. He's from a planet called Krypton, but it was destroyed and no longer exists. Clark's mom is Lara and she was Tara's sister. Tara is married to Mirek and had Avanya. Avanya's essence was made to engineer my mother, so in a way I'm related to Clark too. So have I lost you yet?'

'I think I understand the family tree, even if it's quite twisted. So, is that all you got or is there more?'

'Oh, there's more. Now you know that I'm supposed to be some savior, right?'

'Well, I've picked up on that. So, what's going on there?'

'Well, it comes back to the family tree thing. I'm part of some prophecy and the product of three worlds: Antar/Dione, Krypton and Earth, since they engineered both my mother and father with human DNA. First of all I've got to fight these evil guys and when I kick their ass I'm suppose to save either Earth or the Whirlwind Galaxy from a disaster. So, how was your day?'

'Wow, and I thought I had problems. So, where are you at with all of this?'

'Well, I'm lucky. I have an extended family that is going to be there to help me along the way. Granted, I'm the one that it falls on, but at least I've got them there to cover me as I go in. Today, it was pretty cool to watch Michael in weapon's training. He has these really cool blades that look almost like light sabers as he is doing his training exercises.'

'I'd really like to see those blades in action. They sound cool. So, how many aliens do you have in your arsenal? I mean here on Earth.'

Zan had to think. 'I believe there are 12. Max, Liz, Michael, Isabel, Ava, Kyle, Jim, Mira, Serena, Sydney, Clark and you.'

'You're counting me as part of your arsenal, but I don't know a lot.'

'Neither does Sydney. She's only 8 or 9, but I still counted her because she's gifted. Plus, Tara is here and hopefully she'll be able to enlighten Clark, Ava and myself. Plus the humans in our group are also very helpful and each has there own use. Maria is Michael's girlfriend and she's been there since the beginning. Jesse is married to Isabel and is a lawyer. Chloe's a reporter for the Daily Planet and is Clark's girlfriend. Pete is Clark's best friend. Lois is another one of Clark's good friends and Chloe's cousin. Her father is a General in the Army, and has also been inducted into the 'Club' and is the head of the Special Unit of the FBI.'

'You've infiltrated the FBI?'

'I guess we have. Get this, do you know Lionel Luthor?'

'You mean the Luthor that basically owns Metropolis?'

'Yeah, the dad, not Lex his son. Well, he is the vessel that Clark's biological father Jor-El uses to communicate with him. He's also in the 'Club'. Oh, and we can't forget Martha Kent, Kansas State Senator and Clark's mom. Plus some people you don't know in Roswell. I think I've covered most of the 'Club' members.'

'Wow, I never even thought your 'Club' was that exclusive. Have you've met all the players involved?'

'The ones I mentioned, yes.'

'And you're only six months old. You've had a very busy life Zan.'

'I guess I have. Well, it's getting late. I should really get some sleep. I'll talk with you tomorrow.'

'Sure. Sweet dreams Zan'

'Only of you' Zan let slip, but before he could hear her response he cut the connection.


	39. The Healing in Dione

**Chapter 38 – The Healing in Dione**

A slight orange glow seeped through the translucent wall panel. Sorin was making its presence known. Liz rolled over and opened her eyes. Max was awake and lying there staring at his wife. She was so at peace when she slept and she glowed, just like the light shining into their room.

"Good morning sunshine" he said, leaning over and giving Liz a kiss. "It's a brand new day."

"On a totally different world," finished Liz.

"Yes it is. Are you ready to go out and meet our people?"

"Our people? Don't you mean your people?"

"You heard Larek last night; you are their Queen, just like I'm their King."

"I guess it's just going to take some time to get used to that notion. Plus, let's not get ahead of ourselves; we need to see what the Emissary says. Shall we see if we can find the kitchen? I'm hungry."

"I wonder what kind of food they have," Max pondered as he and Liz put on the clothing that was laid out in their room. There was also a matching set of royal blue robes, in which one of them had the Antarian Royal seal and the Whirlwind Galaxy seal embedded into the material. "Look at these Liz" Max said holding up one of the robes, "There's no stitching, it's like the emblem is part of the material and look how it flows."

"I know what you mean" Liz said looking down at the form fitting tunic dress she was wearing. "This is definitely different from my normal attire. I feel like I've gone back in time to the 70's." She was wearing a dress the same shade as the robes with black swirls flowing through it. She also wore some knee high black slip on boots. "It also feels so thin, like I'm naked."

"It is very flattering," Max said rising an eyebrow, "and I wouldn't let you out of this room if you were naked, but at least you don't have to wear this." He said looking down at his outfit. The top was all right, matching Liz's except for the Antarian/Whirlwind Galaxy crest embedded on the left side of his chest. It was also form fitting, showing off his muscular body. He wore some form fitting black pants, which if they didn't know any better, looked like black shiny vinyl. "I feel like I'm supposed to go out and dance, and I don't dance" he said looking down at the pants.

"I don't know, I kind of like them" Liz said with a sheepish grin. "But while in Rome…"

"Do what the Romans do. I know. Are you ready Your Highness?" Max bowed in Liz's direction and offered her his hand.

"I am, Your Highness." Max opened the door and took Liz's hand as they attempted to get lost again. "They need to put up maps, so visitors know how to get from point A to point B."

Liz looked up at a diagram with some pictographs on it and said, "I believe they do sweetheart. How is your Antarian?" she jested.

"Funny" They walked around the complex for what seem to be forever before they intercepted a couple of guards who crossed their spears. "What is your business here today?" the one guard asked with uncertainty in his voice. Max looked at Liz and communicated, 'I guess the word hasn't been spread yet.'

"Hello" Max said, "I was wondering if you could direct us to the kitchen or dining facility?" The guard gave him a quizzical look. "Where do you eat around here?" Max asked again.

Finally the other guard spoke, "And who are you? The palace is only open to the King, his family and his guests."

"Well, I happen to be one of his guests. I'm King Zan and this is your Queen, my wife Liz." The guard looked at him as if he was lying. "I know. I know. The Royal Four is gone. Dead. How can it be…blah, blah, blah. Would you please contact King Larek so we can clear this up so we can eat?"

'Are we cranky this morning?' Liz asked. 'Can you blame me? All I want is something to eat.'

"Very well. Come with me" said one of the guards as the other one took post. Liz and Max followed the guard to a great hall with all kinds of unique smells. This was clearly their idea of a cafeteria. Nothing on the plates they saw looked familiar. As they passed the tables, eyes began to focus on them as they made their way to what seemed to be the head table and then Max finally recognized Larek and his mother.

"Your Majesty" the guard interrupted bowing in respect. Larek turned towards the guard, who had Max and Liz standing behind him. "I found…"

"Ah, Max and Liz. I see you've been exploring the palace grounds again. Please come and join your mother and me as we dine." The guard's jaw dropped as Max and Liz moved past him and took their places next to Larek. Larek turned back towards the guard and thanked and dismissed him.

"Larek" Max started as Larek turned to focus his attention on Max, "I was wondering if most of the palace staff is presently in this room eating?"

"Well, yes. Except for a few guards on rotation. Why do you ask?"

"Can we announce to them who Liz and I are. I don't want to have to spend most of my time today explaining myself to a bunch of disbelievers. And can we get a 'tour guide', because I have no idea where I'm going or how to get anywhere."

Larek smiled. "That was my intention. I sent Tess to bring you here, but you must've left before she got there. Oh, here she is now." Tess could be seen walking down the middle aisle making her way to the head table. She seemed to be accepted by the crowd because there wasn't much change in their demeanor.

When she saw Max and Liz, she smiled, stopped and addressed them, "Glad to see you made your way here. I was worried that we may have lost you."

"Thank you Tess. We didn't realize Larek had sent someone after us." She nodded and joined the head table, sitting next to Ankaa. Everyone's attention was on Max and Liz now. Who were these humans? They were told about Queen Avanya Tess' existence, but who were these other two? Some of them had seen the royal crest embedded into Max's top and whispers could be heard in the crowd. A couple of plates had been brought out and placed in front of Max and Liz. They each looked at each other. 'I know, I know. When in Rome…' Max communicated, taking a bite first. 'Well' asked Liz. 'I'm not telling, I want you to experience it first hand' Max grinned, watching Liz take her first bite. 'Not bad. I guess I don't want to know what it is.' 'Probably not' Max corresponded, as Larek stood up and got the attention of the room.

"As most of you have noticed, we have a few guests with us today. First, I'd like to introduce Queen Mother Ankaa." Hushed whispers could be heard throughout the room, since she had been reported dead so many years ago. "I can tell that most of you are just as shocked as I was to learn of her existence. She has been hiding in the caves of Asterie since that fateful day when her family was murdered. She was being protected by her Royal Protectors until the time arrived for her to come out of hiding, which is now. Next, I'd like to introduce Her Royal Highness Queen Avanya Tess. Most of you are acquainted with her and her story. For those not privy to her situation, listen now. Before the Royal Four was taken from us, so many years ago, the Queen Mother had devised a plan. Borrowing the essence of the Royal Four and integrating their DNA with that of humans, she and her scientists created two sets of pods and sent them off to Earth. Queen Avanya Tess is one of these creations and carries the essence of Queen Avanya. Now onto my other two guests. First, it is my pleasure to introduce you to our leader," the room got especially quiet, who was the King referring to as his ruler. "This is King Zan Max, ruler over the Five Planets and Antar. He is one of the pod creations of the Queen Mother's, and has been tested by the Emissary who has declared his position as our leader. He will be representing not only Antar but also the Five Planets at the Summit this afternoon. Seated at his side is his mate, and by our customs our Queen, Elizabeth Parker-Evans. She started off human, but one day her life was put in mortal danger and King Zan Max healed her. During the healing process he passed on a bit of himself into her. Later this afternoon, she and Queen Avanya Tess will be tested by the Emissary to determine their true place in our monarchy. Each of my guests should be treated with the respect that they've inherited." Larek stopped and sat down.

Max stood up and addressed the room, "Thank you King Larek for that wonderful welcome and also for your hospitality. And if you don't mind I would like to be referred to simply as King Max." Larek nodded in agreement. "Queen Liz, Queen Avanya Tess and I look forward to meeting each of you, as we tour the palace. We are especially looking forward to stepping outside the palace walls and meeting the people of Dione." Max sat down as the room began to buzz with the whispers of what had just transpired. A Royal was actually going to be stepping outside the palace walls. Why? Usually the monarchy stayed behind the huge palace walls, unaware of what was really going on, on their planet. What was this King Max up too? They didn't know if they could trust him or not, but the buzz had started. It was only a matter of time before it started to leak out into the real world of Dione.

After breakfast, Tess led Max and Liz back to their room and once they were behind closed doors Tess opened up.

"What do you mean, pulling me into your little trip outside these walls? Do you realize what kind of trouble you just placed us in?"

"Calm down Tess and explain it to us." Max said, sitting down on the bed next to Liz.

"I live out there, in that world. My father, Mirek, hides me behind the walls of our home, for fear of our lives. They aren't real receptive to the monarchy, because of what Khivar has done since the original Four were murdered."

"So, what has my nemesis been messing up lately?" Max asked. Tess caught both Max and Liz up on the political situation on Dione and what she knew about the other planets.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to thank him properly; when the time comes and yes, I feel that time will be soon. Are you aware of the prophecy that involves our son Tess?"

"Yes I am, but I don't know why everyone thinks it's going to happen soon. He's just a child, a babe when I left him with you."

"He's no longer a baby Tess. He's had some growth spurts," stated Liz.

"Growth spurts, what are you talking about?" For the next hour, Liz and Max brought Tess up to date with everything involving Zan and the rest of the group back on Earth.

Tess sat back, digesting everything she had just heard. "Wow, I really did miss a lot." And then she got serious, "Are we okay?" she asked.

Max looked at her contemplating his answer when Liz spoke up, "What you did was wrong, but there's nothing we can do about the past. Alex is gone and we, his friends, remember what he meant to us and no one can take that away from us. The night I drove you out to Rogers we had a discussion and that was the night I was able to put our disagreements aside and begin the process of forgiving you. I thought I had reached that point after your death but when we learned of your resurrection, I honestly didn't know how to react. But Max and I have discussed it and we are closer than any two people can be and there is no way anyone can come between the two of us now, which was my only fear. We may never be close friends, but I believe we can work together, since we've got Zan to look after."

"Well said Liz, but I don't want Tess to have any false hopes. It may take a lot more convincing when it comes to Michael, Isabel, Maria and Kyle. She may never be able to build those bridges again, but it's all up to her and the way she approaches them." Tess nodded; understanding each word Max had spoken. She had screwed up, royally.

"Liz, I've been wondering" Tess started and then paused for a moment, "why did you help bring Max and I together? You two are obviously meant for each other, and it wasn't what you really wanted, your heart just wasn't in it. I noticed how you were after you pushed him into my arms. You were a wreck and then with…Alex's death, that just escalated your emotions."

Liz looked towards Max and then turned towards Tess and answered, "I was paid a visit by Future Max, what I've come to know him as. In his world, which was 14 years in the future, he said that when Max and I consummated our relationship supposedly during that week that I help you out, we had pushed you further away and eventually you left Roswell never to be seen again. They finally realized that they needed you; they needed the power of the Four, but it was too late. They were living in a time of war and despair and prior to coming to visit me; Max had seen the deaths of Isabel and Michael. I don't know if they knew anything about the Prophecy, but that was the reason I pushed Max into your arms, and you were right, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Now, looking back on everything and since we learned about the Prophecy, I think everything I did was for the better of all. Would I do it again, I don't know. It practically tore me apart the first time, especially after I learned of your pregnancy. You took something I never had, his innocence."

"I'm sorry Liz. For any pain you've might've suffered due to my indiscretions" Tess apologized again. Liz nodded in acceptance. "I do have a question, how did this Future Max visit you?"

Liz laughed, "Believe or not, I learned about the Granolith before you all did. Serena was able to manipulate the Granolith so it could be used as a portal. Future Max told me about it and how it would dangerous if it was placed in the wrong hands. That's why I warned Max before he left for the Summit in New York not to relinquish his hold on it."

"I always wondered why he didn't give in to the council at the Summit." Tess said in a mumble. "Well, didn't you say you wanted to meet the people of Dione?"

"That I did" Max said, "Are you going to be our tour guide?"

"Oh no. Like I said, Mirek kept me secure within our residence. No, I believe Larek has passed that honor onto a couple of Royal Protectors and one of the palace guards. I think his name is Kip."

"Good. He's a good guy."

"You know him?" questioned Tess.

"We had a run in with him last night and he seemed serious about his position here at the palace" explained Max.

As they were leaving Max and Liz's room, Liz turned towards Tess and asked, "So Tess, who's this Cattivo person that helped you out on Antar? Is he cute?"

Tess blushed, "Boy, nothing passes by the two of you, does it?" she said and then explained, "Zan and I were held captive in one of the wings in the Antarian Palace. The only one that came to visit us, besides Khivar, was Cattivo. He didn't approve of the way Khivar treated us, which wasn't very pleasant. Once Cattivo learned that Khivar was going to execute both Zan and me, he set in motion a plan to help me escape along with a way back, in case things didn't go well. Hence the portal you two used to come here."

"Why didn't you tell us about the portal? Why did you allow us to believe you were dead?" Liz asked.

"That was at Cattivo's request. He wanted me to have a way back, if I needed it and plus if Khivar learned somehow that he was behind my escape than he would have been executed as well. And like you said, the hardest thing you ever did was pushing Max in my direction, well the hardest thing I ever did was leaving my son behind, knowing I would probably never see him again. I've made peace with myself and my actions on Earth and I have a family here that loves me unconditionally, granted they were Avanya's parents but they have accepted me as their own."

"I'm happy that you've finally found peace Tess" Max said as they entered a great hall.

"But has Tess found love?" teased Liz.

"Time will tell. I understand he'll be attending the Summit too, maybe we can find a spare moment to talk privately."

"I'll see what I can do" Max said with a wide grin across his face, "I am King after all."

"That you are" Tess said, "Max this is Sirius and Lyra, they are your mother's personal Royal Protectors and I believe you've already met Kip." Max extended his hand and greeted each of them and turned towards Liz, "And this is my wife Liz. She'll be joining us too."

"Nice to meet you" Liz said, greeting each of them as Larek came up behind them.

"Ah good. It looks like you're ready to go out and meet the good citizens of Dione. I thought I'd come down and send you off with good tidings, as well as meeting the other delegate's transport ships. Is there anything else you require before you leave Max?"

"No, I think we've got it covered" Max said and then turning towards his guides he said, "after you."

"Yes Your Highness" Sirius said stepping ahead of the group. 'Your Highness, huh?' Liz quipped, 'Maybe it's a good thing Michael isn't here.' Max began to laugh as they kept up their internal dialogue. Finally, Tess couldn't take the silence anymore and spoke up, "What is so damn funny Max?"

Breaking out of their internal communication, Max looked over at Tess and said, "What?"

"What so damn funny? Both of you have been laughing for the past five minutes, but nobody said one funny thing," vented Tess, as Kip, Lyra and Sirius all stopped to hear the King's answer. It was strange to hear the three of them converse in such informal tones.

"Sorry about that Tess" Max said sincerely. "Remember that connection Liz and I share?" Tess nodded. "Well, we sometime revert to our link without realizing what is going on around us." And then he looked over at Liz and stated, "We'll try to be more focused." She nodded in agreement.

Sirius turned and continued to lead the group to the broad gates ahead, with Lyra at his side as the sentinels crossed their blades. Then they noticed Max and Liz who were following behind the Royal Protectors and uncrossed their blades and stood at attention.

"Wow, King Max getting all the attention, literally. Can you imagine what Michael would be saying?" Tess said. Max and Liz busted out laughing. "Okay, what's the joke this time, or is this some more of your internal communication crap?"

"No, no and in a way yes" Liz said. Sirius continued on, but he and the other protector were interested in Liz's response, as well as Kip, who was following alongside Tess, bringing up the rear. What was all this talk about a connection and internal communication?

"See, when Max and I were, as you said, communicating. I was mentioning how he's referred to as 'Your Highness' or 'Your Royal Highness' or 'Your Majesty'. I just reminded him of Michael throwing a fit in the Granolith when Serena and Mira joined our ranks in Smallville. Michael wasn't going to have any of that Royal name calling, if he could help it."

"I bet" Tess said, joining the laughter. Now she understood. Unfortunately, their guards were left in the dark. Finally, Sirius addressed the issue.

"Your Highness"

"Yes, Sirius"

"Excuse me for eavesdropping, but what were you referring to on Earth?"

"My Earthly name is Max Evans and this is Liz Parker-Evans and this is Tess Harding. We normally refer to each other by our first names." Sirius gave them each a confused look and then said, "Why didn't you go by your given titles?"

"Well, first of all, we didn't know where we came from until just recently. We knew we weren't from Earth, but that was it. Everything we've learned has been in the past four years, including our royal status, so referring to us by our royal titles is just…"

"Strange" Tess piped in.

"So, who is Michael?" asked Lyra, as they seemed to be coming to a market square.

"Ah, Michael Guerin would be known here as Rath, my second in command and my sister Isabel Evans was known as Princess Vilandra here." At the sound of Vilandra's name, Max could feel the tension rise. They had obviously heard of her, the original's treachery. Max wanted to correct their feelings for Isabel; she wasn't this world's Vilandra. She was his Isabel and would never betray him or their little group, but Liz beat him.

"Isabel is nothing like your Vilandra. You need to remember that they were raised on Earth, with Earthly parents. Isabel would fight anyone that came between her and her family. We've had to deal with Khivar in the past when he tried to rekindle whatever he and the original Vilandra had, but he never dealt with the Ice Princess before. She sent his ass packing back to Antar on the first portal off the planet with a threat that if he ever returned she'd kill him personally."

"Fiesty little princess, isn't she" Kip said and then covered his mouth realizing he was talking in the presence of Royals.

Max just laughed, "yes she is" and then turning towards Kip, Sirius and Lyra he said, "And as long as we are alone you can forgo some of the formality. It is really awkward at times. But, it looks like it's meet and greet time, so everyone put on your game face."

A crowd began to gather around them as they reached the middle of the square. Most of the citizens had never seen a human before and here before them were three of them. Many were curious; who were these strangers and what were they doing here?

Max moved his way up to the stage like platform and climbed the stairs as his entourage followed closely behind him. A translator had been medically embedded underneath the skin of Max, Liz and Tess when they had arrived on Dione so that they, as well as those around them, would be able to understand each other. The ones standing near the front of the stage saw the royal crest on Max's shirt, which seem to peak their interest. Max began to address the group. They didn't look too threatening, just curious it seemed.

"Hello Dione citizens. I bet you're wondering who the three humans up here on the stage are and I thought I'd introduce ourselves to you. My name is Max Evans, I also go by the title of King Max, ruler over Antar and the Whirlwind Galaxy." At this declaration the crowd began to buzz. Max heard over and over again about how the Royal Four had been killed and this person was an impostor, etc… "I know you don't believe me, but trust me when I say that we have been down this road a few times. Let me tell you a story of how this came to pass." Max explained to the group of his and his family's existence. The crowd seemed to be very attentive, but still not convinced. "I would like to continue to introduce you to the rest of my family, this is Elizabeth Parker-Evans my wife and your Queen and this is Tess Harding, also known as Queen Avanya Tess. Now, I'm willing to entertain any questions you may have, for I want to get a good feel of the real people of Dione, before I sit and represent you and your families at the Summit later on this afternoon."

Max waited for what seemed like an eternity. He wasn't sure what the crowd was thinking. 'Why aren't they talking? This would be a perfect job for Mandy, giving us insight into the minds of the crowd.'

'Patience my love' Liz related, 'It only takes one and then the floodgates will be open.'

Sure enough a brave soul stepped forward and asked in a shaky voice, "King Max is there a way that you can prove you are who you say you are. You said the Emissary has accepted you as our King and leader, but we, the citizens of Dione don't get many visits from the monarchy, especially an individual with such stature as you're claiming to have."

He stepped back as Max nodded his head. "That is a fair request in order for us to have an open line of communication, but once I prove myself to you then will you trust that I am who I claim to be?" Max said. The consensus of the crowd was 'yes'.

He raised his hand and closed his eye, bringing the Royal Seal to the surface of his hand and then he sent a blue light emulating the Royal Seal onto a nearby building. "What you have before you is the Whirlwind Galaxy Seal interlaced with the Antarian Royal Seal. I'm the only one that can produce this seal." Every one was astonished. "Does this mean I have gained your trust?"

The crowd started opening up as they began to fire one question after another at Max. Kip was asked to take notes and Sirius, Lyra and Tess helped Max out with some of the questions directed towards him. Liz stood at Max's side for moral support. This little visit to the outskirts of Dione paid off. Max got a much better picture of the situation facing him and it was dire. There was so much work ahead of all the leaders in the Whirlwind Galaxy and Sorin wasn't their only problem. Max finally wrapped up the question and answer period by thanking the crowd for their participation. He wished them well and he and his entourage worked their way back to the palace when a young mother holding her child approached the group. Her child had been injured by one of the native creatures and he was deformed, slash marks all over his body. "Your Majesty, my boy here was attacked recently by a noil in which he is still currently suffering from its mauling. I was wondering if there is a place His Majesty knows of that can help us in our quest to ease his pains."

Max stopped and looked down at the young child. There was another crowd gathering around them, but Max wasn't paying attention to them, he was concerned about this young boy. He looked like he was in serious pain. "What is your name?"

"Raxon"

"Well Raxon, my name is Max." Max knelt down beside the child and laid his hands on his chest. "Now, I need you to look at me" Raxon looked up into Max's eyes as their connection was formed. Liz stood back, feeling a surge rip through her body, as she fell back. Sirius was there to catch her, unbeknownst to Max. He saw the hard life this child had endured, including the mauled attack by this creature called a noil. As one flash after another came the boy's scarred body was healing itself. When the healing process was complete Max came out of his trance and look down at the smiling angelic face of Raxon.

"Do you feel better?" Max asked.

The child couldn't speak; he lifted himself off the ground and embraced the young King. Max embraced the young child when he realized something was wrong. He turned and saw Liz lying in Sirius's arms. "What happened?" he inquired, scooping his love up in his arms.

"While you were healing the boy, she passed out" answered Sirius, "I wasn't sure what to do, so I tended to her needs until I knew you were finished. Is she okay?"

Max looked down at Liz and formed a connection, 'Liz, are you there?' There was no answer. He felt for a pulse and breathing. There was a strong pulse and regular breathing and then he felt it, a faint fluttering heartbeat. His heart began to beat faster. He laid his hand across her stomach and strengthened their connection and saw her, his daughter. When did this happen? 'Liz, come back to me' he pleaded.

'Max, I'm here. I'm just a little weak. That was the first time I've experienced you healing someone. How do you do it, without being totally drained?'

'I guess that's why this gift is special to me, and now you, but I don't think that's the reason you are feeling so drained. You're pregnant my dear, with our daughter.'

"I'm what?" she exclaimed, shooting straight up in Max's arms. Max still had his hand on her stomach and stated, 'you're pregnant my dear.'

'But how?' she said, reaching down and placing her hand over Max's. He just gave her a look. 'Don't look at me like that. I know how, just…'

'I know. It's just a surprise, but a wonderful surprise. You're having our baby and she's going to look just like her mother.' She lifted herself up and embraced Max, unaware of all the eyes upon them. Public displays of affection were another thing the monarchy didn't do openly. It must be their human side coming out and the crowd gatherers liked seeing this side of them.

"Your Majesty" the mother of the child said, pulling Max out of his internal communication, "Thank you so much for healing my boy. I never expected my son would be able to live a normal life again, but you've opened up a whole new world for him. Thank you. Thank you" the mother kept saying, bowing in Max's presence.

"I'm so happy that I could help" Max said and then turning towards his protectors he stated, "We need to get back to the palace so Liz can recuperate before the Summit."

"May I ask what happened to Her Majesty?" asked Sirius.

"I'll answer your question Sirius, just not here" Max said, looking around at the crowd. Liz stood and Max helped her back to the castle as the Lyra and Sirius cleared a path and Tess and Kip kept them safe from behind. Once they were back in the palace and Liz was lying in their bed, Max thanked Kip and dismissed him. He had Sirius, Lyra and Tess stay behind as he explained the special connection Liz and him shared and how they were both still adjusting to being one person and not separate individuals. This was truly a unique gift, as well as the healing that Max performed in the market square. It was then that Max and Liz learned that not everyone was blessed with the special gifts that they had inherited. The most that the normal citizen could accomplish was changing the molecular structure of items and simple acts that could be consider magical in the human world. Those that showed extraordinary gifts were brought into the service of the monarchy as protectors or members of the royal guard. Max never realized how blessed they were. He had thought everyone was able to perform the things they could, but he was wrong. He left out the fact that Liz was pregnant. This was something they wanted to share with their family back in Smallville and Roswell first. Sirius, Lyra and Tess excused themselves as Max and Liz relished in the short time they had before the Emissary's test and the Summit.


	40. The Emissary's Test

**Chapter 39 – The Emissary's Test**

Liz was sitting on their bed with her hands on her stomach. Pregnant. She and Max were going to be parents. Max joined her after escorting Sirius, Lyra and Tess out of their room. Liz lifted her tunic, exposing her bare flat belly. Max knelt down and traced his fingers around the area that would soon contain their daughter and then they both saw a red glow. Tiny little handprints reached the surface of her belly. Both Max and Liz each used their index fingers and 'held' their daughter's infant hands forming an instant three-way connection. Love and warmth was flowing through the connection as Max and Liz welcomed their new daughter into their world. Pulling his hand free, Max broke the connection and leaned up and kissed Liz.

"You have made me the happiest half-human"

"And you have made me the happiest half-alien," Liz responded. She pulled her tunic down over her stomach and moved over to a reflective piece of metal that acted as a mirror and straightened her hair and her outfit, preparing herself for the upcoming Summit.

"What do you think she'll look like?" she questioned. Max came up behind her and raised his two fingers above her head. Noticing that she had gained a couple of antennae, she turned around and slapped Max playfully on his arm.

"Seriously Max. Will she be human, alien or a combination of both?"

"It doesn't really matter, as long as she's healthy. She'll be beautiful no matter her outer appearance, you are after all her mother."

Liz smiled and then worry spread across her face. Sensing her change in emotions Max asked, "What's wrong?"

"I just thought of something, when's the due date? By the time Tess left she was already looking like she was half way through her pregnancy. Didn't she mention she was only pregnant about a month?"

"I suspect it'll be roughly the same here, since we are already able to see her handprint, but everything is a guessing game when it comes to us" responded Max.

"I wonder, will I be in as much pain as Tess or was that all a mindwarp too?"

"I really don't know. I never asked. I was so pissed at her for everything she did to Alex and us. We'll have to ask her, but one thing you have that she didn't, you have me right here by your side. Call me Doctor Max."

Horror struck Liz, "Oh God, I never thought about it. I can't go to a regular doctor, you are my doctor."

"And why does that scare you?" Max asked, feeling Liz's anxiety.

"Well, have you ever delivered a baby, an alien baby at that? Anything could go wrong" Liz exclaimed and sat down on the bed.

Max, understanding her fear knelt down in front of her. "We've got Mira and Serena to help us. I'm sure they've had some kind of experience with this type of thing. And don't forget Maria and Isabel will be there at your side too, if you want them. We'll make sure everything goes well and of course I'll be there to ease your pain too."

Then Max placed his hand on her belly again, "Hello there little one…I'm your daddy." Liz giggled at Max. He was such a wonderful father; she'd seen that through his relationship with Zan. Then Liz felt some fluttering in her belly area, making her queasy. "Oh Max, please stop" Liz asked pleadingly.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I think this is what they refer to as morning sickness and I'm afraid whatever we ate this morning isn't settling very well." Liz lay back down on the bed as Max tried to comfort her. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, just give me a moment. You might want to freshen up, Your Highness, you've got a big meeting ahead of you." Kissing Liz on the forehead, he rose from the bed and got ready for the Summit. Soon there was a knock at their door.

Opening the door, Max recognized Kip. "Your Majesty, sorry for the interruption, but the other delegates are here and I was asked to escort you to the Summit."

"Thank you Kip" Max said and then turning towards Liz he reached for her hand and lifted her off the bed and draped the royal blue robe around her form fitting tunic. Max then put on his matching robe, which had the Royal Antarian Seal and the Whirlwind Galaxy Seal embedded into the fabric. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Lead on Kip" Liz said, looping her hand through Max's and the two followed Kip down the maze of halls. "I really need to get a human friendly map of this place" Max stated. Liz giggled.

Soon, they came upon a huge double door that had members of the Dionian Royal Guard standing guard. They sprang to attention when Max came into their presence and raised their blades to allow him entry. Kip turned and faced Max, bowed and said "Your Highness" and left Max at the closed door.

Liz gave him a tight squeeze of reassurance and then released herself from him, stepping behind him, allowing him the opportunity to enter the room in a 'kingly fashion'.

'Oh no you don't!' Max stated. 'We are in this together. You are my wife and my equal.' He grabbed her hand, pulling her to his side and then he opened the door, as the noise level diminished and all eyes were diverted to him and Liz.

The room was bright and full of many colorful screens, which had representations of the colors and flags of each of the planets. The table was in the form of a V as each representative was seated in their respective places. There were four seats provided behind the point of the V. Max recognized his mother and Tess, but there was another 'alien' seated with them. On either side of the V, the Royal Protectors from each of the visiting planets stood guard. Directly in front of V formation was a wide screen that would put any theater on Earth to shame.

Max moved forward, sure of himself as everyone stood. He walked Liz over to the vacant chair, next to his mother. Leaving her with a kiss on the cheek and then he moved over to his mother and kissed her on the cheek. "Nice to see you again, Mother."

"Good to see you too, Max."

"Tess"

"Max"

"And you would be?" Max asked the unknown alien seated next to Tess.

"I am Cattivo, Royal Protector of your father King Leonas, Head of Security over the Whirlwind Galaxy and Khivar's second in command on Antar."

"Nice to meet you Cattivo. Hopefully, you can enlighten me on how things are going on Antar and within the Whirlwind Galaxy. Oh, and thanks for saving my son and Tess' life. I owe you for that one."

Cattivo was stunned. These human hybrids were definitely a different breed, but at the same time refreshing. Max walked up to his seat and sat down, followed by everyone else taking their places.

Max pulled a piece of paper from the pocket of his robes and laid it and a pen, which he had brought with him, down on the table to the amazed looks of the other representatives. He had learned something in his Government class back in high school. He had come prepared with an agenda. He wasn't sure how they did things around there, but he was going to at least get through his list.

"Okay. I suppose I should first call this meeting to order." Max said. "Since I'm not familiar with anyone here, since the last time we met you were using human vessels, I'd like to have a sort of roll call. I'll start and then we'll go around the room. As we go through roll call, I would like the Emissary to come forward to validate each person. Are we in agreement?" Nobody spoke so Max stood and introduced himself.

"I am King Maxwell Evans, but you can refer to me as King Max and my existence contains the essence of Zan, ruler over Antar and the Five Planets." The Emissary, who was standing among the Royal Protectors, walked over behind Max and placed his hand behind Max's head. A bright light was projected and seen on the wide screen ahead of them. The image was of five lights circling around each other and then formed into the V-shape, the Royal Seal for the Five Planets.

"Your Highness" the Emissary said, as Max sat down.

Larek was next and the royal seal of Dione was portrayed on the screen above. Next was Hanar, from the planet Arcas. The Emissary made his way to the other side around Max and validated Sero from the planet Celaeno, Finally, Kathana was validated as the ruler over Asterie. After everyone seated at the table had passed the Emissary's test, the delegates took on a different demeanor. It seemed like hunting season had just opened up and each of the delegates where primed and ready to lash out. Max tried to calm the delegates down, when all of a sudden a high pitch whistle could be heard and a female voice that rang out, "JUST SHUTUP, WILL YOU?"

There was dead silence as Max turned around, "Thanks Tess." "No problem." and then Max turned around and faced the group. "Well, if you want to fight all day, that's fine with me, but I have no place to go and since you are using your own bodies this time, neither do you until we are finished with what I have set forth to speak about."

"Max, I want to know who the uninvited guests are behind you. I only recognize your mate Queen Avanya from the previous conference and also where is Khivar. I don't see him at this summit representing Antar?" asked Hanar.

"Thank you for asking" Max said thoughtfully. "First of all, I will address your last question first. Khivar is no longer among us. He transported himself to Earth to try and raise a little havoc there, but he took a wrong turn and landed himself in the Phantom Zone, an intergalactic prison. Before leaving, he left his second in command on Antar in charge." Max walked over to Cattivo. "I would like to introduce you to Cattivo who was invited here today to represent the interests of Antar."

"Now, as you noted, this is Queen Avanya Tess. The original Queen Avanya was King Zan's mate, but Queen Avanya Tess and myself are not mates, even though we have consummated and had a son name Zan." There was a lot of whispering going on, but Max continued. "Next, would be my mother Queen Mother Ankaa." Again the whispered tones grew. "I'll be explaining her story later. Finally, we have my wife, my mate, Elizabeth Parker-Evans."

"Max, I believe this would be the right time to have the Emissary test your guests, except for Cattivo" suggested Larek.

"Excellent suggestion Larek. First, let's test my mother." The Emissary came and placed his hand behind Ankaa's head as the Royal Antarian Seal was reflected on the wide screen. "Welcome back Your Highness" the Emissary stated. Next, he went to Tess and placed his hand behind her head.

"Curious, very curious" the Emissary stated in hushed tones. "Your Majesty, may I test your mate Elizabeth Parker-Evans first, before making my determination?" Max nodded. Liz looked over at Max not really knowing what to expect as Tess looked on, confusion filling every sense of her body. She had always embraced the alien part of her being and tried enhancing whatever she could. She didn't feel as comfortable on Earth as she did here.

Liz stepped forward and allowed the Emissary to place his hand behind her head. What illuminated up on the wide screen was very intriguing to everyone seated at the table. First of all, Liz was portraying the same Royal Antarian Seal that had been seen on Ankaa previously, but there was a faint underlying seal that looked like an extremely bright blue star at it's center with a cluster of bright white stars surrounding it, sitting at the opening of the V formation. A seal that was unknown to the Emissary. He took his hand away from Liz's head and addressed her.

"Your Majesty, are you with child?" Liz looked over at Max, not knowing what she should say.

'Looks like the cats out of the bag dear. Go on and tell him the truth' Max communicated. Liz nodded yes. Tess and Ankaa took long breaths in.

Then the Emissary addressed the group. "I have tested Her Majesty, the Queen Mother Ankaa and she is who she claims to be. Queen Avanya Tess was at one time the Queen over Antar, but that title has now been passed onto Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth Parker-Evans. Now, Queen Avanya Tess is still within the Royal Antarian family and plays an important role, for she is needed to keep the Royal Four strong and eventually she could become Queen Mother, if her son Zan ascends the throne. Her title will be changed to Lady Avanya Tess and she will be given the same respect that comes with that title, but she no longer rules over anyone and she can make her own life as she sees fit."

Tess gave him one of these…"what the heck are you talking about" kind of looks. Again Liz Parker wins! But Max saw the good that could come from this. He turned towards Tess and, hoping it would work, he opened up a line of communication and asked Tess, 'Isn't this what you wanted?'

"What the heck" Tess blurted out, as everyone looked over at her.

'Calm down Tess. It's me, Max. Now, just listen to me. This may work out nice for you. This isn't a competition on who gets what title, etc…You've just been given your freedom with benefits. You can live as you like, but still as a member of the royal family, meaning you can seek out a relationship with whomever you like, like Cattivo.' Tess raised her eyebrows and then thought about it. This wasn't really a bad gig after all. She bowed her head at Max in acceptance. The Emissary continued on with his discovery.

"Now, when I tested Queen Elizabeth Parker-Evans, I was able to validate that she is the Queen over Antar, at King Max's side. Now, there was an extra reading which each of you saw, which is undecipherable at this time. It relates to His and Her Majesties unborn child. I will mark this reading down in my scrolls, but for the time being, we will have to see how this story develops."

After his explanation, the Emissary left through the double doors as everyone in the room sat back and contemplated all that had happened.

"Your Majesty" announced Larek, "I move that we call a recess until tomorrow morning."

"I agree. Is there a second?" Kathana seconded it and the meeting was placed in recess. There was much that needed to be processed. Max reached for Liz's hand and led the group out of the room. Kip was waiting outside to direct them to their room. Tess took this opportunity to pull Cattivo aside to speak with him. Maybe she could ignite some sparks between her and this alien, her rescuer. The rest of the group retired to their rooms. Tomorrow would bring a whole new set of problems to the table.


	41. Evil is Brewing

**A/N:** First of all, I just wanted to thank everyone who has either left feedback or sent me a message. I take each of your suggestions and try to incorporate it into my story. I would also like to thank my beta's, especially after this chapter, because it is the longest chapter thus far. I hope everyone enjoys it :)

Disclaimer: I borrowed and paraphased a few scenes from Smallville's 'Vessel' episode.

**Chapter 40 – Evil is Brewing**

Tess held Cattivo back when everyone else had left the Summit chamber. "I'm so happy to see you safe again Lady Avanya Tess," Cattivo said "the only thing I heard was that you were dead."

"You can just call me Tess or Lady Tess if you must and thank you. I owe my life to you for saving both Zan and my life."

"It was my honor. So, what happened when you escaped Antar?" Tess took a seat at the "V" shaped table and offered Cattivo a nearby chair and then she explained.

"Well, the Earth's military sent a welcoming party, shooting us out of the sky. Zan and I ended up crashing and then I was captured. They stuck me in a cell and tried to interrogate me, but when I wasn't giving them the information they wanted, they turned their attention towards the ship, where Zan was still sleeping. Left in my cell, the drugs they gave me wore off and I was able to use my mindwarping ability to escape. My first priority was retrieving my son. I attacked and destroyed everything and everyone that got in my way and once I escaped I sought out those that I had left behind. I knew I wouldn't be well received, but I had to try for Zan's sake. I had the military tracking my every move but I was eventually reunited with Max, which didn't go like I had dreamt it would. I was hoping for a warmer welcome, but it seemed Max and Isabel were having some problems of their own with their adoptive Earth parents and my arrival just heightened that already tense moment. Michael wanted to kill me when I entered his home but Max held him back because through another lie, I had Max convinced that harming me would hurt Zan. The shock was when Liz threw me up against the wall in anger upon first seeing me. That's when I learned that Liz wasn't truly human anymore. Anyways, they thought about turning me over to the authorities, but in the end they agreed to help get Zan and me out of Roswell. It turned out to be pointless and we eventually holed ourselves up at Isabel's place. During the wee hours of the morning, I asked Liz to drive me to the military base, where I said goodbye. When I entered the base, I pulled out the portal device you gave me and set the coordinates for Larek's palace and then I proceeded to the center of the base. Since I had returned to Earth, I noticed that my 'alien' abilities had been enhanced and protected myself the best that I could while I blew up some ammunition piles, which escalated to other stockpiles and nearby vehicles. During all this commotion, I used the portal and surprised Larek in the middle of the night."

"Wow that is quite the story, My Lady. Why didn't you contact me when you made it back safely? I was quite upset when I learned you had perished on your trip back," Cattivo said, with heartfelt pain in his voice.

"I'm sorry Cattivo," Tess said, moving her chair closer, trying to comfort her alien friend. "Larek thought it would be safer for me to go into hiding. He sent me to Avanya's parent's place and they took me into their home and treated me as their own. I never felt so welcome, except when you came to visit me while I was being held captive by Khivar."

Cattivo looked up into her bright blue eyes. She really was a tender and beautiful human. Too bad she lost faith with her family on Earth, but not here. He would never let her feel pain again, not if he could help it. He embraced her as she returned the embrace and then they separated. His alien form didn't bother her. It really surprised him how accepting these humans were. He decided in that moment to change, for her. Just like Mirek changed his appearance to make Tara feel comfortable, he wanted the same thing for Tess. He raised his hand and a bright white light filled the room, in the place of the alien persona of Cattivo stood Tess' prince.

Elsewhere in the palace there was a slight knock on Max and Liz's quarters. Liz was sitting on their bed, writing in her journal as Max was going over his notes for the next day's Summit. Setting his notes aside, he went to answer the door.

"Hello mother, I thought we'd be getting a visit from you. Please come in."

Ankaa entered the room and joined Liz on the corner of the bed. Liz put away her journal as Max joined them.

"So how long have you known about the baby?"

"We just found out, while we were out in the square visiting the people of Dione. I went to heal a young boy and since Liz and I share a special connection she joined me in the healing which drained her to the point of almost passing out. When I was finished healing the young boy I went to Liz's side. While connected with her I learned that we were going to be parents. I could feel her heart beat, it was the most amazing thing."

"Her heartbeat?" questioned Ankaa.

"Yes, you're going to have a granddaughter."

"I've been so blessed" Ankaa stated. "Not only was I able to be reunited with you, but I've learned I'm a grandmother of not one, but two heirs to the throne. Just something I thought would never come to pass, all those years hiding in the caves." Tears rolled down her face as Max held her close and Liz joined them.

Ankaa composed herself and then asked, "Max, what did you make of the Royal Seal that was portrayed when Liz was tested?"

"I was hoping someone could enlighten us" Max stated.

"Just like the Emissary, I've never seen anything like that," Ankaa said. "There have been different variations of the V formation, but never has there been a bright blue star at its center surrounded by bright white star clusters. Why would this mark be associated with your daughter, my granddaughter?"

"I don't know" Max said. He sat in the chair next to the makeshift desk and laid his head on the table pulling his hands through his hair. "Everything is just happening so fast. We just found Zan again and met Clark Kent, then I had to come here for the Summit and then we learn that Nicholas, Lonnie and Rath are finding their way to Smallville and now my wife is pregnant with our child, which is both wonderful and frightening at the same time. And then we learn that she is carrying this special Royal Seal. How many more surprises are going to be thrown our way?" Liz got up from the bed and moved to her husband's side. 'I'll always be here at your side, plus we have our family both here and on Earth.'

Max recomposed himself and faced his wife, 'I am so lucky to have you, you know?'

'Yeah, I know' she leaned in and kissed him while Ankaa sat back on the bed again witnessing their display of affection.

"Are all humans so intimate?" she asked.

"Um" Liz said facing her mother-in-law, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, why aren't you?" countered Max embracing Liz from behind.

"I don't know" Ankaa said cautiously. "I guess we're only intimate behind closed chambers, you are very open about your affections."

"Well maybe if everyone in the Whirlwind Galaxy were more open about their feelings, people would be less uptight and more friendly, making my life a lot easier as their King. As it is now, they are upset at their leaders for their place in this society. They feel like they've been left behind, since their food has been depleted as well as their water. Maybe seeing that their rulers aren't afraid to walk among them and listen to their problems is one step in bridging the gap. Also opening up a little bit, showing them we aren't afraid to show our emotional side, our 'human' side, can show them we are also caring, not just of ourselves but of them as well. Our healing of that boy confirmed to the bystanders that we do care about their problems and that mother will never forget and one day she'll find a way to thank us for giving her back her son."

"It used to be that way" Ankaa said, "You are more like Zan, my son, than you realize."

Max looked at her as she walked towards them and awkwardly gave him and Liz a hug, "I'll try to be more 'open' if you think it'll help."

"It's a start in the right direction" Max said.

"Well, it's been an interesting day. I'm going to retire for the evening. Goodnight." Ankaa left through the door leaving Max and Liz to themselves.

**Back in the Phantom Zone**

"…so, tell me Khivar, why are you so set on getting back on Earth?"

Khivar gave the General an incredulous look. "What do you mean?" Khivar said, feeling the situation out. He hadn't realized how obvious his attempts had been.

Zod looked up at Khivar detecting the game of chess that was transpiring before him. He grabbed some more glusses off the center plate and placed the slimy cave creatures in his skeleton mouth. Thank goodness he lost most of his taste buds when he lost his body. He had to chuckle at Khivar's attempt at forcing the creatures down his throat.

"Oh, I don't know Khivar. There's so much going on around here, how could I miss your attempts at getting into my inner circle." Zod said sarcastically. "So again I ask, why Earth?"

Khivar forced another glus down his throat and answered, "Well, first of all, it sure does beat the gourmet food this place has to offer a being." Zod laughed again. "But seriously, as you know I was sent to this wasteland in error. I was on my way to Earth to visit an old girlfriend of mine."

"Well, from what I understand, you should've been sent here a long time ago, so being here in error…I think not. I think your past just caught up with you. And traveling to Earth to visit an old girlfriend, is this the same woman whose twin you murdered back on Antar?"

Khivar sat quietly contemplating what Zod was telling him. He was definitely an informed leader. What would it hurt to just let Zod in? Join forces with him and get out of the predicament he was in and get to Earth to finish off the Royal Four wannabes and get back to Antar.

"Okay, here's the story. Your information is somewhat off. Yes, I did play a huge part in killing off the Royal Family on Antar, but I wasn't made aware that their DNA was mixed with human DNA and these replicas were sent to Earth. I ascended to the throne on Antar, by force mind you and when I learned of the existence of this other set of 'Four', I sent my private army to Earth to terminate their existence, but they have failed me. I guess these wannabes didn't hatch out of their pods for over forty years and my people were unable to find their pods, wasting all that time searching. At the same time, my army's husks or skins could only survive under the Earth's atmosphere for fifty years. They where preparing human bodies for their Harvest so they could extend their time on Earth, but they got sloppy and their location was discovered by the replica Royal Four and they destroyed the incubators that held their new bodies, killing off most of my forces. The survivors retaliated and followed the 'Four' back to their town and tried to kill them off, but again the survivors were fried by that queen wannabe. She tapped into her inner power and sent them up in flames. How Nicholas was able to get away still escapes me. I later found out that another set of 'Four' was sent to Earth, but Nicholas was able to contact a couple of them and befriend them. They are helping him in locating the remaining 'Four'."

"Remaining 'Four'? Who died?"

"From the one set in Roswell, a royal pain in my ass named Tess and from the other group their leader named Zan. Also Ava from the New York group transferred her loyalties to the Roswell group. Nicholas has befriended Lonnie and Rath and they are my only forces left on Earth, so I decided to travel to Earth to take care of the problem myself and got stuck here."

"So, who is this girlfriend you were talking about?" Zod asked with a big smirk spread across his black skeleton features, a very eerie sight.

"Vilandra. Well, that's what she was known as on Antar. On Earth, she's known as Isabel. She is so full of spit and fire."

"Wasn't she one the 'Four' you murdered?"

"Yeah. I guess I like them with a little bit of fire in them. In fact, the last time I was on Earth, Isabel sent my ass back to Antar with a threat and I just wanted to reciprocate the offer."

"You are a cold being, aren't you?" Zod said, "I like you."

"So what's your story?" Khivar asked, as Zod explained the circumstances surrounding his exile to the Phantom Zone.

"So, what are our chances of getting off this sandblasted rock?" Khivar asked.

"I believe I can use you, but only you. There is only one body being prepared for me on Earth and since you were fortunate enough to retain yours, I may be able to bring you along and together we can pool our forces together and go after our foes, and eventually prepare some other bodies and have the remaining occupants of the Phantom Zone join us in our endeavors."

An alliance was formed, now all they were waiting for was a sign from the Kryptonian Intelligence known as Brianiac or on Earth, Milton Fine.

Elsewhere in the Phantom Zone, Raya was sitting on the rock hard ground reading through Jor-El's notes when a big wind came up and blew open one of Jor-El's journals. There must've of been just enough wind to unbind the loose corner of the book, its end flapping in the wind. Raya reached for the journal and retrieved all the papers that were blowing around when she noticed the corner was flapping. Not having anything to repair the book, Raya cursed. Then she took a closer look. There was something underneath, on the inside of the book cover. She reached for her blade and carefully opened the inside of the book cover to revel a single sheet of paper. She read through the letter, which was addressed to her from Jor-El. He was a brilliant scientist. Inside the letter were his answers to Krypton's demise. He also included the arguments he told the Science Council, along with his solution, which included a prophecy bringing three worlds together with a special child who uses the Kryptonian 'Father Crystal' Jor-El personally grew and sent to Earth with his son. The child is supposed to combine it with an Antarian crystal. The combined Antarian-Kryptonian crystal when used by the child will have the power to change the fate of one of their worlds, in this case the Whirlwind Galaxy. Raya read through the letter again. His theory was really extravagant. She couldn't even fathom that this one child could really achieve such an extraordinary feat. She folded the letter and secured it away with her personal belongings. Now, it was just a waiting game.

**Back on Earth**

It's nighttime in Sierra de la Botija, located in Honduras, Central America when Milton Fine found his way to his ship, hidden deep inside the rainforest away from prying eyes. Touching the triangular ship, Fine was absorbed inside and went to retrieve the device he knew held the key to the Phantom Zone. He pulled the Extractor from its location and looked at it closer. The silver sliver of meteor rock was still within its core, as well as a little bit of Kal-El's blood. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about this. He was the one who contaminated Kal-El with the silver piece of kryptonite to begin with. It had an adverse affect on the Kryptonian, bringing him to the brink of insanity. Fine had gone in, once he had retrieved the information he needed, and extracted the silver piece with the Extractor. Grabbing a glass-like container, Fine opened the end of the Extractor containing the sliver and blood and withdrew the sliver and poured the blood into the container and sealed it. Thinking the silver kryptonite may come in handy later on; Fine sealed it in another container and stored it away. Pleased with himself, he sat at the controls to his ship and lifted off. It was almost time to release his master Zod.

Lex was sitting on his couch holding Lana close to him. They had just finished eating some Chinese food when Lex thought he would open a bottle of wine. Things hadn't been feeling right with him lately. He could feel his body changing; he even thought he might be going crazy, including losing his short-term memory. What did Fine inject into him. As he was trying to remove the seal holding the cork onto the wine bottle, he cut his finger with the blade of his knife. Pain seared up Lex's arm from the cut, but as he looked down at the incision he briefly noticed a silver liquid filling the incision and then the cut healed before his eyes.

"Is everything alright?" questioned Lana.

A smiled crossed Lex's faced as he turned with two filled glasses of wine, "Everything is fine, sweetheart." He walked towards her as something overtook his mind and he dropped the two glasses of wine, which shattered upon impacting the floor. Lana ran to his side not knowing what was happening. "LEX" was all she could get out as Lex convulsed on the floor, on top of the shattered glass, which pressed itself into his body. Blood was beginning to soak Lex's silk blue shirt.

Inside his mind, Lex was getting images of the events that transpired the night before. He witnessed the whole conversation between him and Milton Fine. Then he was driving up to Warehouse 15. He noticed the building had been set ablaze and there were explosions going off inside the building. Lex couldn't figure out what could be exploding in the warehouse because it was empty. Then he was searching for this boy Fine had mentioned. Then he noticed a group of teenagers hovered up on the hillside. Moving in the direction of the hillside, he began to climb it. The group hadn't noticed his presence, since they were watching the action surrounding the blazing warehouse including three individuals, one of them a boy who were climbing the other side of the hill. As he got closer he noticed Lois was there as well as General Sam Lane. What was going on? Finally one of them noticed him. Coming face to face with the group he said, "What the Hell is going on and why are you even involved General Lane?" as he said this there was a great explosion and then he saw Clark flying through the air carrying Chloe towards the hillside where he landed on his feet, setting Chloe down on the ground, as they both looked back at the scene on the docks. Clark was flying. He knew he was hiding something from him, but flying? It was like one of those aliens that attacked Smallville back in the second meteor shower. That would explain everything. How he was able to save his life that day on the bridge and every other unexplained thing that associated itself with Clark Kent, because Clark Kent was an alien! And then he heard a female voice in his mind, "Lex, you will go back down to your car and await the fire department. You were just out checking on your properties when you came upon the fire. You also have never heard of the names Brett Chambers or Zan." Now he was following what the voice was telling him to do. No…go back!! Lex tried to will himself, but his body wasn't listening and then he woke out of his trance. "NO…GO BACK!"

"LEX!" Lana cried. "Are you alright?"

"Give me a piece of paper and pen!" ordered Lex still a little groggy.

"Lex, you're hurt"

"GIVE ME A PIECE OF PAPER AND A PEN!" he was more vocal this time. He just wanted to get as much as his 'dream' written down before he forgot. Lana scrabbled over to his desk and retrieved the wanted items and pushed them towards Lex who was still lying on the shattered glassed floor, blood everywhere. He grabbed the pen and began scribbling frantically, not leaving out any detail. Clark was an alien. It all made sense. Lana sat back watching him, not knowing what to do. When he had finished, he raised himself up off the floor and walked over to his safe, unlocked it and secured the paper in the safe and locked it back up. Lana took this opportunity to attend to Lex's injuries.

He sat down in a chair, as she took off his bloodied shirt to see there weren't any marks or glass penetrating his skin. Nothing. Sponge in hand, dripping with water she wiped the blood from his back, looking for any kind of mark, but there was no evidence on his back that would lead to the blood soaking his silk shirt. Lana finished up in silence and then faced Lex. "Lex, what happened?" she said with concern in her voice.

"I don't know" Lex said, still in somewhat of a daze. "I just started to dream…of a lost memory."

"You were convulsing on the floor Lex. It really scared me. You had dropped the two wine glasses and were rolling around in their broken remnants. That is how your shirt became soaked with blood, but when I went to clean your injuries, there weren't any. What happened to them?"

"I really don't know" Lex said, but he knew. He was changing into one of them, an alien just like Clark.

Lana gave him a questionable look. She knew he was hiding something from her, but what? She decided to dismiss it for the time being since he had been through so much already, but in time she would find out what he was hiding from her. Lying on the couch, Lex pulled Lana down onto him and kissed her. Soon, he was sleeping.

**Metropolis**

Lionel was in his residence sitting down drinking an evening cocktail, preparing himself for bed when he began to get the all familiar feeling that Jor-El was going to use his body as a vessel again. Reaching for a piece of paper and a pen, he began to start scratching out one Kryptonian symbol after another. Finally after what seemed to be a book's worth of hieroglyphics, Lionel passed out from exhaustion.

The next morning came and Lionel woke up on the floor surrounded by marked papers with symbols written all over them. Going to the bathroom, Lionel took a few aspirin for the raging headache these little visits from Jor-El gave him and then he proceeded to gather up the papers, get dressed and head to the one person that would be able to translate the glyphs. Chloe.

Chloe was sitting at her desk at the Daily Planet, drinking down her second cup of Cappuccino with of course a double shot of Espresso. Clark had called late the night before to let her know he was back and he had brought back his Aunt and Uncle and informed her of Liz's departure with Max. There wasn't a lot of detail given, since it was over the phone, but she got the gist of what was happening. Since things were slow around the 'Planet', Chloe decided to do a little research regarding the Phoenix Miracle. There were still three boys out there that Max had healed that were unaccounted for. She was surfing the 'Net' trying to get a name, any name that she could follow up with when she jumped at the sudden appearance of Lionel Luthor, almost tipping over her coffee.

"Lionel, for a moment I thought you were Clark, sneaking up on me like that. Someone should tie a bell around you. So, what can I get Metropolis' Billionaire this morning?"

Lionel reached into his leather attaché case and pulled out a manila envelope filled with the documents he had scribbled the night before. "Miss Sullivan, I need your assistance."

He handed the envelope over to Chloe, who proceeded to open it. She briefly looked at its contents and then looked up at Lionel, while puting the papers back into the envelope.

"I had another restless night of sleep and woke up with these documents scurried around my bedroom and was wondering if you could use your deciphering program to figure out what I wrote and forward your results to Clark."

"Sure. It's just a matter of recognizing the recurring patterns and then bumping it up against my Kryptonian dictionary or Clark. You know, each time you have one of these nighttime episodes, I get to add more symbols to my dictionary."

Lionel smiled, "Glad I was able to help. Good day Miss Sullivan."

Chloe returned to her work of locating the boys that Max had saved. She would work on deciphering the symbols when she got home.

Meanwhile, Lois woke up early and decided to take a trip out to Fort Ryan Army Base to visit with her father. She needed to speak to him in person. As she pulled up to the base gate, she was stopped,

"Identification, please"

Lois pulled out her driver's license and said, "I don't have a Military ID, but if you call my father, I'm sure he'll allow me access."

"And who would your father be?"

"General Sam Lane" the guard took her license and retreated back to his office and picked up the phone. Soon he was back at the gate and handed Lois her license,

"Have a nice day, Miss Lane," he said allowing her entry onto the base. That was the thing about the military, there was always rotation and never the same guard it seemed, but it had been awhile since she had visited her father. She pulled into a parking spot and went up to his office. His secretary recognized her and announced her arrival to her father.

"Hey LoLo, how are you doing?" Sam said, embracing his daughter. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Our friends from Roswell" Lois said. Sam's interest peaked and he closed the door to his office and offered Lois a chair. "Can we talk, openly?"

"Yes, my office is secured. What's going on? I assume it has to do with our other worldly friends."

"Other worldly, yes. Friends, not necessarily. Remember when our friends told you about some bad eggs out there, well Liz had a vision that three of them are making their way to Smallville. In fact, they're supposed to make an appearance at the Talon."

"Your friends are really amazing. I'm still trying to accept all the remarkable things they can do."

"Tell me about it and I'm around it more than you are. Then learning one of your best friends is among them. That information threw me for a loop."

"I know what you mean. I never saw that on the radar. So, which bad eggs are we talking about and what does the group want me to do?" asked Sam, grabbing a pen and paper.

"Okay, two of them are named Lonnie and Rath. These are Isabel and Michael's twins, but with a punk and rugged appearance and then there's Nicholas. He's the one that looks like a teenage boy, but he's probably the most dangerous. They want you to report back to the FBI about some possible activity in Smallville and bring out your FBI friends to investigate and if you happen to capture them, great! Our friends will stay inconspicuous during your stay; just keep your guys away from the farms."

"Okay, but what happens if we do capture them? I know Max didn't approve of the interrogation methods that were used on him. What do I do with them?"

"They gave me this" Lois pulled out a small pentagon device and handed it over to her father. "You activate it this way" she turned the dial like she was shown, "and as long as they are within the proximity of this device they won't be able to use any of their abilities and you'll be able to contain them, until Max gets back."

"Where did Max go?" Sam asked, putting the device in his drawer and then locking it.

"Home, along with Liz"

"Home. You mean…back?"

"Yep and Clark's Aunt and Uncle are here for a short visit too."

"His 'real' Aunt and Uncle?"

"Yep" Lois said nonchalantly. "They're really nice too. They're staying at Clark's. Oh, and I saw the most beautiful place last night. I think Clark called it his 'Fortress of Solitude'."

"Sounds nice Lois. Well, I'll contact Agent Davis and have some guys there within the next couple of days, keep our friends safe."

"Always" Lois got up and hugged her father.

"And take care of yourself and stay out of trouble" Sam said as Lois turned and left his office, "I'll try daddy" she said with a slight giggle in her voice.

**Luthor Mansion**

Lex awoke out of his sleep clutching his head, which was searing from some unknown pain. Lana was awoken out of her deep slumber as well when Lex sat up abruptly causing her to roll off of him landing on the hard floor below. "LEX" she screamed, as he wandered around his study grasping his head. Ignoring Lana's pleas of inquiry, Lex located the keys to his car and left the mansion at high speeds. Lana followed him in her SUV to a nearby cornfield. His car was left running abandoned on the side of the road with the door wide open. She turned off her vehicle and quickly followed him into the cornfield. "LEX" she yelled, noticing that he was running around like a madman.

"LANA STAY BACK" Lex screamed, still clutching his head.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

"I DON'T KNOW" and then all of a sudden, the ground began to shake and a blinding light shone straight up out of the ground surrounding them and then she saw it. The same spaceship she had seen the previous year. She stood there in shock, as its shadow covered the ground causing Lex to turn around, coming face to face with the black ship, but now it was hovering above him. He turned back towards Lana to see Milton Fine standing directly behind her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" he screamed, and then Lana turned around and noticed Fine.

"What are you doing to him?"

"Preparing him?" Fine said, but before Lana could ask, "For what?" he was gone.

Then bright blue beams came down out of the center of the ship and enveloped Lex. "LEXXXX!" screamed Lana. He looked at her, their eyes locked on each other and then he was gone. Lana ran to the spot where he had been and fell to her knees as the ship disappeared. She was kneeling in the epicenter of the Kryptonian symbol that had been burned into the field.

It took Lana a while to compose herself. She didn't know where to turn. Lex was gone, abducted by aliens. Getting into her vehicle, she just sat there, still in shock, trying to think of her options. She was in Smallville. The only name that kept coming to her mind was Clark Kent. Turning the engine over, she pulled onto the gravel road and made her way to the Kent farm. Luckily she knew these roads by heart, because she really didn't know how she made it. Pulling into the driveway, she drove up next to the barn and got out of her vehicle. Still in a daze, she made her way up the front steps and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Opening the door, she entered the house and in a loud whisper she said, "Mrs. Kent. Clark." Still no answer, but then she heard movement coming down the steps and turned around facing the stairs she saw two unfamiliar strangers descending the stairs. "Hello, I'm Lana Lang. Is Clark or Mrs. Kent around?"

"Are you alright child?" asked Tara, seeing the distress in the girl's demeanor. Lana shook her head "No" and sat down on a kitchen chair.

Mirek came into the kitchen and said, "Hello Lana Lang, I'm Mirek and this is my mate Tara, Clark's Aunt and Uncle." Tara went over to the sink and searched around in the cupboards looking for a glass. She saw Clark getting liquid refreshments the night before and thought that Lana could use some in her present condition. She finally found the cupboard with the glasses and then she stood at the sink, bewildered. How did Clark get the clear liquid to flow? She picked up the rinse nozzle and pulled it up and depressed the nozzle, still no liquid. Then, while holding the nozzle in its depressed state she lifted the handle of the faucet, spraying the kitchen with water. Tara jumped back, dropping the nozzle in the sink when water started flowing from the faucet. Aggravated and wet, Tara grabbed the glass and filled it and pressed the handle down, turning the water off.

Tara gave the water to Lana, who accepted it and took a long drink, before setting the half emptied glass down. Finally regaining her composure she asked, "Where's Clark?"

"I believe he said he had to go to the adjacent domicile," Mirek said.

Lana gave him a strange look. Even though these people were very nice and inviting, there was a certain strangeness about them.

"What Mirek is trying to say is he went to Max's house, next door."

"Thank you" Lana said understanding, "I used to live there; I'll just drive up there and visit with him." She got up from her seat and left. Soon she was pulling into her old driveway and walking up the steps. It was so weird having to knock on this door, but she raised her hand and knocked.

Pete had come over earlier and taken Maria, Kyle and Ava to work. Jesse and Isabel were still sleeping while Serena had gone to the Granolith along with Mira. Since Max was gone and Isabel wanted a little more time with Jesse, their training session got bumped until later on that evening, when Ava and Kyle got home. Clark decided to give Tara and Mirek some time to adjust to their new surroundings, so he had done his normal chores and then went up to the Fortress to continue his training. It was part of Michael's routine to get up early to cook for the household and now he was sitting on the couch playing a little Madden Football on the Playstation they had picked up at the local pawn shop. Hearing the knock at the door, Michael paused the game and opened the door. Before him stood a distraught pretty girl with long straight brunette hair and beautiful green eyes and then it dawned on him. He had seen a picture of her up in the barn. This was Lana Lang.

"Hello, I was told Clark Kent may be here. Can I speak with him please?" She said in a shaky voice.

"Are you okay?" inquired Michael.

"No, I'm not. I need to speak with Clark and it's very important, is he here?"

Michael knew that Clark was up at the Fortress training and he didn't know what he should do. Isabel would kill him if he interrupted her 'alone time' with Jesse. He knew Clark wanted to keep Lana out of the club. Man, he hated having to think this hard! Running his hands through his hair and made a decision.

"Hi, I'm Michael. Are you Lana Lang?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm Lana. Is Clark here?"

Grabbing a couple of jackets and putting one on, Michael directed Lana out of the house. "No, he's not here, but I can take you to him. It would be better if you told me what was wrong though."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" she mumbled.

"Try me. Can you drive us to the Kewatchee Caves?"

"Clark's in the caves. Thanks, I know the caves well. I can go by myself" Lana said, unsure of whom this person was. She turned around and walked back towards her vehicle.

"You won't find him in there" Michael stated.

Lana turned around, "What do you mean?"

"I know you don't know me and I'm not the most presentable person, but I'm a really close friend of Clark's and if you really need to speak with him, you can either wait until he gets back later this afternoon or I can take you to him now. It's your choice."

"If you're such a close friend, why haven't I ever met you?"

"Maybe, it's because you've been hanging out with Cueball?" Michael countered. At this, Lana broke down and cried. Michael was in shock. He wasn't expecting that kind of reaction just for calling her boyfriend Cueball.

"I'm sorry" Michael said, placing his hand upon her shoulders.

"Sorry" Lana stammered. "I just need to talk to Clark. Get into the car and we can go to the caves together." It didn't matter anymore, she had to talk to Clark and find Lex.

On their way to the caves, Michael asked again, "So, what wouldn't I believe?"

"You'll probably think I'm crazy. I can't even believe it. He's gone. He took him. He took him."

"Who's gone? Who took who?"

"Lex. Lex is gone and Fine took him. Took him away…in a…ship" she said in a soft whisper.

"Damn" Michael stated. Fine was up to his tricks again and now Lana was involved, along with her bald ass boyfriend. Lana looked over at her passenger. He must've not heard the last part of her statement, because he wasn't contradicting her. She remembered when she had asked Clark if he believed in aliens and he had said that he actually did. She was hoping that belief would be enough for him to help her find Lex. If anyone could, it was Clark.

Finally making it to the caves, they each exited the vehicle and entered the caves. "So, where's Clark?" Michael didn't say anything as they went deeper into the cave. "CLARK" Lana yelled out and the name echoed throughout the cave.

Coming to the chamber entrance, Michael turned towards Lana and said, "Now, I know I haven't done anything to gain your trust, but I need you to trust me now and not ask any questions until I reunite you with Clark," and then in a mumble voice he said, "and he's going to kill me."

Lana looked up at him and saw the seriousness in his eyes. She nodded. Michael raised his hand and waved it before the stone wall. A silver handprint materialized and Michael placed his hand in the handprint, opening the door to the secret chamber. Lana's jaw dropped. She wanted so badly to respond, but she held her tongue and followed Michael through the opening as the door closed behind them. Michael walked over to the octagon shaped table and waved his hand over its epicenter. Another silver handprint materialized.

"Now, I need to touch you and when I place my hand in the handprint there, we will be transported to where Clark is. There will be a pulling sensation, but you'll be fine. Do you trust me?" Michael asked, holding out his hand.

Reaching out her hand, the two held hands as Michael placed the palm of his other hand inside the center of the console. Soon they were pulled into the portal, frightening Lana a bit and then they were standing in the middle of the 'Fortress'.

"Where are we?" Lana said shivering.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here" Michael gave her the extra jacket he had grabbed for her. She put it on and asked again, "Michael, where are we?"

"It's not my place to say. I'll let Clark explain it to you. Follow me."

Soon they were in the center of the 'Fortress' and the sight before them sent Lana over the brink. Lana fell to her knees staring up at Clark who was within the confines of a light beam, similar to the one that took Lex away from her. But Clark was…floating in its center with all these symbols rotating around him. He was in some kind of trance too. Michael was wondering how he could pull him back to reality. "What's happening to him?" Lana stammered out. She was frightened, and seeing Clark in this stance reminded her of Lex's abduction. Knowing no other way of getting through to Clark, Michael decided to address his father.

"Hello, Jor-El. Are you out there?"

"Who is it that is interrupting my training session?" Lana jumped at hearing the place echo with a strong male voice from nowhere. She looked at Michael for answer, but he wasn't paying attention to her.

"Michael Guerin"

Michael and Lana felt a cold wind come up, which was beginning to freeze them through the jackets they were wearing.

"Hold up. Why are you trying to freeze us to death?" Michael stammered out.

"I do not know of a Michael Guerin. You are not welcome here" Lana was drawn to Michael who wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm. "What does the voice mean you're not welcome here? If you're not welcome here, how is it that you were able to bring us here?" asked Lana. 'Of course' Michael thought.

Again he addressed the 'voice'. "Jor-El. Sorry for the miscommunication. Michael Guerin is my Earth name" he said, looking over at Lana who gave him a questionable look as he continued, "My name is General Rath, a member of the Royal Four and King Zan's second in command." The cold wind died down and the voice responded.

"Welcome General Rath. What can I do for you?"

"I need to speak with Kal-El. It's imperative. It involves Milton Fine." Michael waited for an answer when Lana leaned over and asked, "I've heard that name before, who's Kal-El?"

Before Michael could respond, Jor-El said, "Agreed" and then Clark was released from his trance and came back to his senses when he realized Michael and Lana were standing there.

"Hello Michael, Lana. Michael, can I have a word with you please."

Michael knew this was coming. He had planned out his response on their way there. When they were out of earshot, Clark gave Michael a very disgruntled look and then crossed his arms in front of his chest when Michael began to explain, "I know Clark. She was the last person you wanted to let into the club, but she came to the house and she was so distressed and emotional. She cried. All she wanted to do was talk to you. Nobody was around and I didn't know what to do. We can have Ava wipe her memory if this doesn't work out, plus I think you need to listen to her. She was basically mumbling but from what I understand Fine abducted Lex and took him away in his ship."

"What?" Fine's at it again! What does he want Lex for?" Clark spouted off and then looked over at his ex-girlfriend who was curiously looking over the crystal console, where he was just conducting his training session moments before. "Don't worry about bringing her up here. We'll work it out and like you said, Ava can wipe her memory if this doesn't go well. So how did she handle the whole 'ride' up here?"

"Well, considering she has no clue what's going on, since I didn't bring up that we're not from around here I'd say she's handling it quite well. I told her she had to get her answers from you."

"Oh thanks, and you call yourself my friend," Clark said as Michael laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Max said the same thing, when he and Liz got close. He was asking my advice, since he knew Maria and I had crossed the alien/human boundaries when dealing with closeness and sex. I guess they got to experience different things than Maria and I had."

"I'll have to get back to you about that" Clark grinned, "but I'd like to hear what happened to Lex." They walked back to Lana when Clark asked, "So, what did you need to speak to me about Lana."

Lana just looked around; her thoughts were running away with her. "What is this place Clark?"

"First, tell me why Michael thought it was important enough to bring you here. What happened to Lex?"

Lana broke down again as Clark offered her a chunk of ice to sit on and tried to comfort her. "You know you can tell me anything Lana. What happened to Lex?"

Lana broke down, "It started last night. He dropped some wine glasses and they shattered. He fell upon them, convulsing madly, causing the glass shards to bury themselves in his back. His shirt was soaked with blood and when he came out of his fit, he said he was dreaming of some lost memory and was yelling for a pen and paper to write down what he dreamt. He placed it in his safe and then allowed me to clean his wounds, but when I took off his shirt his back was healed, not even a scratch. Then this morning he woke up screaming and holding his head. He grabbed his car keys and drove out to field. I followed him. He was running around like a madman. When I finally caught up with him, the ground literally started to rise up into the air and then…" Lana paused.

"Go on Lana, then what?" encouraged Clark, holding her hands in his.

"Then the black ship came back. It was really there Clark" Lana said, hoping that Clark wouldn't think she was crazy.

"I know Lana. What happened after the black ship came?"

"Milton Fine showed up. I asked him what he was doing and he said he was preparing him. Preparing him for what Clark?" Clark shrugged, "Anyways, next thing I know Fine was gone and then a blue tracker light beam came out of the center of the ship and enveloped Lex and then he and the ship where gone. What happened to him? How can I get him back and what is really going on up here?"

"Just give me a minute to think Lana" and then he spoke aloud, "Father, Milton Fine has taken a human to prepare him for something, do you know what for?"

"Kal-El, the human who was taken is probably being prepared to be used as a vessel, just as I use Lionel Luthor's body as my vessel."

"But, why is he showing signs of Kryptonian abilities. Lionel isn't capable of such feats."

"Each vessel can be used differently. I'm going to assume the individual who is going to inhabit the vessel is still alive and is going to completely take over the body, leaving nothing of its original owner."

"Is there a way to bring back the original owner once the entity has inhabited the vessel?"

"Again, it depends on how the vessel is inhabited. As with Lionel Luthor, I allow him to live his life as a normal human, until I need to contact you and only then do I overtake his body to accomplish what I need and then I give it back to him. Now, with the human who has been taken, I really doubt anything will be left of him except for his shell."

Lana was listening intently and sobbing. Michael moved over to help comfort her, so Clark could continue his conversation.

"If the entity that overtakes the human's body is evil, how can we destroy the vessel?" He hated asking this question, but they had enemies out there and they needed to know their options.

A dagger materialized that had Kryptonian symbols. "You will need to use this dagger to dispose of the vessel. Hopefully it will not come to that."

"Thank you Father."

"I will see you tomorrow at the same time. Until then, stay safe Kal-El, my son" and then the room went silent, except for Lana's crying.

"So, you're Kal-El. You were who those aliens were looking for last year."

"Yes, my name is Kal-El and I was born on a planet called Krypton, before it exploded. My parents found me in a cornfield, during the first meteor shower and raised me as their own and this place is a replica of my home world."

"So, you really are an alien." Clark nodded. "Is that the big secret you've been keeping from me all these years?" again Clark nodded.

"I wanted to tell you so many times. In fact, I did tell you and proposed to you up here, but the same day that you said 'yes' I lost you in a car accident. Knowing my secret killed you. I couldn't lose you, so I made a deal with the devil. I was able to go back in time and redo that day. The day I asked you up to the loft and I told you to bring a jacket. That was the day we broke it off. It was also the happiest and worst day of my life. I've had to live with my decision every day and it kills me each time I see you in the arms of another, especially Lex. But you're alive and that's all that counts."

"So, what happened to Lex? I didn't catch everything the voice was saying"

"I'm afraid Lex may be lost to us forever. That is the worst-case scenario. Milton Fine is a dangerous character. He's an alien intelligence created by Kryptonians, but he's not Kryptonian. I've destroyed him twice, but he's come back each time. His main goal is to release General Zod from the Phantom Zone, an intergalactic prison. Zod's main goal is to kill me because my father is the one who sent him to the prison and he wants to take over the Earth. If he has Lex and it seems like Lex is already beginning to change, I'm afraid that Lex is lost to us."

"So, you're going to kill him with that blade?"

"No, I won't kill anyone. It's not who I am. We will put our heads together and see what options are available to us."

"Who's we?" Lana asked looking over at Michael, "and how is it Michael is such a close friend, who was let in on your secret, yet I've never met him?"

Clark looked over at Michael and shrugged, "This is your fault you know" and then turning his attention back towards Lana he said, "I can only tell you about our shared acquaintances. My mom, of course, Pete, Lionel Luthor, Lois, General Sam Lane, Chloe and now you. I've kept it a guarded secret most of my life because my parents feared someone would come and take me away to run tests on me, which never thrilled me. The only reason anyone found out, was the same way you did something happened and the secret got out. I'd appreciate it if you kept it a secret too, especially from Lex if we ever get him back."

Lana was quiet for a long while and then she spoke, "you never did explain how you know Michael here."

"Well, that's an entirely different story that can be told someplace else instead of here in the Ice Palace. Shall we continue this conversation back at the house?" asked Michael.

"I agree" Clark said, moving towards the portal. Lana took one final look at the 'Fortress' and followed Clark and Michael to the portal. Soon they were sitting around the kitchen table on the Kent farm, along with Mirek and Tara.

"Okay, you wanted to know how I know Clark, but first I need to know if you plan on spreading Clark's secret or can we officially induct you into the "I know an alien' club."

"Are you serious, you actually have a club?" Lana laughed. And then she got serious. "I won't lie, it hurts that Clark didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth years ago, even though I asked him on many occasions. I always knew there was something about him, like he was watching out for us. Even when we got close he didn't bother telling me. But then today I find out that he did tell me, but I died so he turned back time, saving my life in the process, but also sending me into the arms of Lex. This is so much to take in, but to answer your question, no I won't tell anyone about Clark's other worldly status and I want to help out any way I can. We need to find Lex and if all that's left is a shell then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" and then she looked at Clark. "I've always loved you Clark, you know that. I just couldn't live with all the secrets between us."

"I know Lana, but you've got Lex now and I've moved on too. Chloe and I are a couple now; everything has changed. I still love you and always will, but I've got to give Chloe a chance. She's been there by my side when I needed someone to talk to and encouraged me for a long time to hold out for you, but when you gave a piece of your heart to Lex, that just tore at my heart. Chloe was there to pick up the pieces. I hope you are truly happy with Lex and when he returns we will deal with the situation when it arises."

"Well, now that we've determined that you can be inducted into the club, I can tell you how Clark and I became friends. You are the minority in this room Lana Lang. When we said there was an "I know an alien" club, Clark wasn't the only alien the club was referring too. As you probably learned in the cave, I have another name. On Antar, a planet in the Whirlwind Galaxy, I'm known as General Rath, second in command to King Zan and a member of the Royal Four. The original Royal Four's DNA was combined with human DNA and the result would be my family and I. Clark and I met while my extended family and I were traveling in a beat up van cross country. He helped us out of a sticky situation in Metropolis and our friendship and circle of friends keeps getting bigger."

"You said I was the minority in this room, the way I see it there are two aliens, three humans."

"Correction" Tara said, "Four aliens, one human. I'm Tara, Clark's aunt originally from Krypton, but I found the love of my life on Dione and live there with him."

"And I'm Mirek, the love of her life, and I'm from the planet Dione, another planet within the Whirlwind Galaxy."

"Wow, and I thought aliens were small, green, with big heads and long fingers or very evil like those evil Kryptonians that tore apart Smallville last year, but you aren't like that. You're so…human."

"Thanks Lana, glad our disguises are working out" joked Michael.

"If she really wants to see an alien, I can surely make that happen," offered Mirek. Everyone looked towards Lana who nodded. She didn't know what to expect and then Mirek held out his hand and a bright light filled the room and before her stood Mirek in his true form, which closely resembled Lana's first description. Mirek then held out his hand and switched back into his normal self.

"Well, I think we need to rally up the troops and see what we have to do about Fine, but the first thing I need to do is go and see Lionel. He should know about his son's predicament. Michael, you bring together your group and we'll meet at your house at around five. I'll contact Chloe, Lois and Gen. Lane and I'll pick up Zan. I'll see if maybe Chloe can find a way to bring Mandy too. Her ability could be useful. Lana, you can stay here if you like until the meeting."

"I'm going to talk to Pete and Isabel and see if we can make an alien phone call to Max and tell him and Liz what's going on. I'm sure they'd like to know what's going on before they get back," suggested Michael.

"Pete's back" Lana said looking towards Clark, "and he knows your secret too?"

"He was the first one to learn of my secret, outside of my family and yes, he's back. He's been staying here at the farm," explained Clark.

Lana's head was spinning with all these names that were being thrown out. She realized that they truly weren't alone in the universe. Tonight, she was going to meet more aliens, she was sure of it. Plus Lois and Chloe were members of this club. Chloe she understood, she had been Clark's sidekick for over a year, but Lois. That was a surprise. And the General was aware of their situation too, that just boggled the brain. One thing she hadn't asked, but she realized it was part of their demeanor was the so-called abilities. What kind of abilities did each of them have? What could Clark do? There were so many questions that needed answering. She would have to have a talk with Chloe and Lois tonight.

Clark and Michael got up from the table. "See you later tonight" Michael said, as he left through the back door.

Tara and Mirek decided to take a walk around the farm, leaving Clark and Lana a chance to talk.

"Are you okay with all of this?" Clark asked

"Yeah, but I wish you would have trusted me enough to tell me before, but I understand your reasoning. You're always looking out for everyone else, aren't you?"

"More than you'll ever know. Well, I hate to leave, but I need to go and visit Lionel."

"How are you going to get there? You don't have enough time to drive back and forth from Metropolis, do you?"

"It's a secret," Clark said, with a sheepish grin. Lana gave him a questionable look when Clark answered, "I'm going to run. See ya later" and then in a blink of an eye he was gone and Lana was sitting in the kitchen by herself, giving her time to digest the events of the day.

**On Dione**

Max and Liz awoke to an odd chirping sound, which was probably their version of an alarm clock. They got up and prepared themselves for the day's events. Soon, they were wearing the same tunics and robes that they were provided the day before and then there was a knock on their door.

"Good morning Kip, are you here to take us to the dining facilities?"

"Yes Your Majesty"

"Well, lead on. Liz, are you taking a mental note on how to get around this place?"

"Why? I think Kip is doing an excellent job showing us around the palace, plus I love his company."

A small smile crossed Kip's face. The King and Queen were in fine spirits today; hopefully that mood would carry over into the daylong summit that awaited them. Upon entering the dining facility, Kip announced their arrival and bid them farewell. Max and Liz found their way to the head table where his mother and Larek were already dining. Max leaned over and gave his mother a hug, who returned the hug enthusiastically, if not somewhat awkwardly. "Good morning mother"

"Good morning Max. Liz."

Max and Liz found their seats and noticed that Tess was sitting with a human, a very cute human according to Liz. Both Liz and Max looked at each other, when Max got up and walked over to Tess.

"Good morning Tess. Care to introduce your guest?"

"Morning Max and you already know my guest; this is Cattivo in human form. He decided to assume his human form to make me feel more comfortable, just like Mirek did for Tara. Isn't that sweet?" She said. Max had never seen her so happy. She glowed and her eyes were bright and he was happy for her. Everyone needed happiness in their lives.

"Good Morning Cattivo and I like the change. You've definitely caught Tess' eye."

"Thank you, Your Highness" Cattivo said awkwardly. Was the King encouraging him to court his previous mate? The woman who bore him a son? He would have to ask for a private audience to make sure he was permitted to seek a relationship with the Lady Tess.

Max was feeling really good today, but it had only begun. Hopefully the Summit would be enlightening and a good start to move these people in the right direction. Max joined his wife again and they ate their morning entrees, conversing among themselves. Unknown to him were all the plots and plans commencing in the Phantom Zone and on Earth.


	42. A Dying Star

**Chapter 41 – A Dying Star**

Max sat at the point of the "V" shaped table again with the rest of the representatives attending the Summit along each side of the "V" to Max's left and right. Max had called the previous meeting to recess the day before because he needed time to digest the information learned involving Liz's pregnancy and the Emissary's test. Today, however, he was going to focus more on resolving some of the issues plaguing the Whirlwind Galaxy.

"Seeing that everyone is present, I call this meeting out of recess" announced Max. "Now, does anyone know what is causing all this strife among the planets?" The room exploded with accusations flying from each of the representatives. Emotions were high and an intergalactic war seemed about to commence, right in front of Max's eyes. He pounded his hands on the table, trying to get the attention of each of the rulers, but they were each concentrating on getting their points across, fighting amongst themselves. Raising his palm, Max raised his green energy shield, separating each of the rulers, forcing them back into their seats.

"Now if you are done" Max said, lowering his palm and releasing his shield, "I think we've got some work to do." Everyone was still in a state of shock. Max, in many ways, was very much like the original Zan, but the King that was standing before them now wasn't afraid of hurting anyone's feelings. He had accepted his position as their King and had taken his position seriously. He wanted to see them work out their differences for the betterment of all those involved. They quieted as Max continued.

"First of all, I want each of you to have a chance to address the floor" he paused looking at each of them, "uninterrupted. I don't want any repeats of what I just witnessed. We are going to respect each planet's representative. Individually, you will inform the panel of any issues that are affecting your planets. We need to have a better understanding of what's happening around us, including right outside our own palace walls before we can help each other out and I think that's the main reason we are here." Some of the members grimaced while others nodded their heads in acceptance.

"I would like Hanar to start" and then it began. Each representative unfolded before the panel their planet's dire situations and what they have tried to do to rectify the situation to no avail. The story was the same on each of the planets. Their water supplies were drying out, affecting the wildlife and vegetation around them, which was depleting the food supply. Resources were limited and nobody was able to really help out their neighboring planets, for they were all in the same situation. Some planets, such as Dione and Antar, had some preventative measures in place. Such measures included water reserves and zoo like facilities, which held their wildlife. Their vegetation was being grown under the watchful eyes of their scientists in greenhouse like buildings, but all these measures weren't enough to stop the process.

The Celaenoian citizens were affected the worst. They were what represented the Skins on Earth, but the citizens left behind on Celaeno weren't followers of Khivar. Their husks were drying out at a quick rate and if something didn't happen soon the citizens of Celaeno would die. Max learned that Khivar had recruited certain rebellions from his home planet to serve in his personal army. Most of the citizens of Calaeno were more like their friend Courtney, a Skin who gave her life on Earth, protecting the Royal Four from Nicholas and his followers. He also learned that General Rath was originally from Celaeno and a Skin himself in his formal life, which would explain why Courtney was a 'Michael Worshipper'. A little piece of information Max was sure Liz was going to share with Maria. This would explain a lot about Courtney's infatuation with Michael, but how would Michael react when he learned about his ancestry? Very interesting question indeed, but Max had to turn his focus back to the meeting.

"So, does anyone here have any idea why this is happening across the Whirlwind Galaxy?" Max raised the question.

"Your Highness," Larek stated. Max nodded in his direction, "My scientists as well as Tara have recently brought it to my attention that our problems are probably related to our sun Sorin. It seems to be changing, getting bigger and hotter causing our worlds to dry out."

"So, what is causing this anomaly to happen?"

"My scientists haven't had enough time to go over the cause of this scenario because we've been dealing mainly with the effects this anomaly has created," stated Larek, "Has anyone else had any more success?" The room went silent.

"Max" Liz spoke for the first time, breaking the silence in the room. All eyes turned towards her as Max turned around to face his wife. "I was wondering if I could speak before your council."

'What's going on Liz?' Max communicated.

'Remember in Astronomy when we learned about Red Giants and the Whirlwind Galaxy?'

'Vaguely. Why?' She was wondering why Max hadn't picked up on this piece of information in school. Usually he had a photographic memory, retaining everything he came in contact with, one of the things that irritated her because she had to study all the time just to match his intellect. But then she remembered he was preoccupied when they were going over that subject in class. Max and her were getting much closer as she was receiving these flashes of the Royal Four's trip to Earth as they became more intimate. Liz let out a giggle as Max gave her a look. Reaching out to Liz, he realized the reason behind her amusement and smiled.

Regaining her composure she inquired, 'The Five Planets reside in the Whirlwind Galaxy, right?'

'Yeah'

'And at the center of this galaxy is a Red Giant.'

'And…'

'A Red Giant is a dying star. Sorin is dying. It's in its final stage of its life cycle. Eventually it's going to go supernova and what happened to Clark's planet is going to happen here.'

Max's face changed in an instant. He was horror struck. Everyone in the room noticed the change in the King's demeanor and they were confused wondering what had caused this instantaneous change. Most of them weren't aware of the internal communication going on between him and Liz.

"Your Highness, are you all right?" questioned Kathana.

Detaching himself from Liz, he faced the group. "I'm fine" and then he got up from the table and went over to Liz. "Will you join me at the table and inform the group of your theory?"

"Are you sure?" Liz said, not wanting to usurp the group.

"Yes, I'm sure. You have a very valid theory that should be shared." He helped her out of her chair and noticed that her firm tunic was now showing a slight bulge in the middle and a red handprint could be seen. Lying his hand on her belly he whispered, "Hello little one, how are you today?" and then Liz began to feel queasy.

"Max, please. Things aren't settling very well."

"Oops, sorry." He grabbed her chair and moved her to his side at the table. "Since Liz isn't feeling very well today, I'm going to allow her to speak from her chair, but I insist that she share her theory of what may be happening to our planets. I will warn you, this is only a theory, but it's one that is very plausible and if this is the case, we're in for more trouble."

"Sir, not trying to sound rude, but why should we listen to her? How is it she knows more than Larek's own scientists?" Hanar asked.

"First of all, she can speak whenever she wants to, she is your Queen. Second of all, she is one of the brightest people I know. On Earth, if we had never met I'm sure she would've gone on to school and would have been one of the most renowned scientists the Earth has ever seen. Plus, I just heard a portion of her theory and it scares the Hell out of me, because it makes total sense. Now, if you would give her your attention, Liz you have the floor."

Hanar reluctantly turned his attention to Liz, as the rest of the delegates followed suit.

"Thank you" Liz stated and then collecting her thoughts she spoke again. "You pride yourself on being part of the Whirlwind Galaxy, which is a beautiful concept. I was wondering though, does anyone known what a whirlwind galaxy is?" The room remained silent. "A whirlwind galaxy is essentially a group of stars circling around each other, because most stars don't like to be alone. It's a beautiful thing to see in pictures or through a telescope. From Earth your galaxy has another feature unique to it, what we refer to as a Red Giant, which is essentially your sun, Sorin. It looks like a cosmic ballet is being performed in the heavens as the circling stars are dancing around a red star, a dying star in its last stage of its life cycle." Liz looked around the room at her audience. She had gotten their attention, but there were a few confused faces. She decided to explain further, "Sometimes the stars get too close to each other and then one star will start to devour the other star's energy. Eventually the depleted star will expand consuming the resources of the planets closest to it and eventually the planets themselves, essentially what is happening in our galaxy now. As it expands a chemical reaction is occurring, changing the color to red and as the star continues on its death walk it will finally collapse and explode. This is what we call a supernova. This isn't anything new to your solar system, because a star has a very long life cycle, you just happen to live during the end of Sorin's life cycle and if Sorin goes supernova, each of your planets is doomed to the same fate that Krypton faced."

Liz finished as the faces of everyone in the room matched that of Max's earlier. If what Liz was saying was true, the fate of their planets was moving towards extinction.

Ankaa was looking on; listening to the story Liz had brought to the table. Aware of the prophecy facing her grandson, she couldn't conceive how he was supposed to save their world from all of this. It wasn't plausible.

"According to Liz, there is a star out there that is stealing Sorin's energy, but where is this star?" asked Kathana.

"Probably hiding behind it" suggested Liz, unknowingly laying her hands on her expanding belly. What kind of world was she bringing her daughter into?

"What can we do?" questioned Sero somberly.

The room was so quiet. There was no answer to Sero's question, except to evacuate. Max recessed the meeting, so they could reflect on the turn of events as well as grab something to eat. They all had a lot to think about. The only choice the citizens of the Five Planets had was to leave their homes behind and find a suitable planet to reside on and the only possible option available to them was Earth.

**Back on Earth**

Lionel was sitting in his office when he heard the elevator doors chime. Looking up from his desk he saw a familiar face, "Clark. Come on in." Then he offered him a seat. "So, what's going on in the life of Clark Kent today?"

"Well, it more about what's going on with your son," Lionel gave him a questionable look. "It seems like Fine is up to his old tricks again and Lex has found his way into the center of our situation."

"What has Lex done this time?" Lionel said, knowing his son had a habit of getting himself into sticky situations.

"I'm not sure how much Lex is to blame for this one. Lana came to me and told me a tale of how Lex passed out and started convulsing. While he was passed out, he got back a lost memory, which Lana wasn't privy too, but he scratched something out and placed it in his safe when he came out of his fit." This was very unsettling for Lionel, because there was so much locked up in Lex's mind that never needed resurfacing.

"So, how does Fine fit into this equation?" questioned Lionel.

"Well, I don't how but it seems like Lex is changing. During his fit, he had dropped a couple of glasses, breaking them and Lana said he was rolling around in their shards, bloodying his shirt, but when he allowed her to clean his wounds, there were no marks. He seemed to have healed himself and this morning he awoke grabbing his head and drove out to a surrounding field and Lana followed him. Fine met them there with his black ship. Lex disappeared into the ship just after Fine told Lana he was preparing him, but for what I don't know for sure, but I have an idea."

"So, Lex has been abducted" Clark nodded. "So, what do you think is going on?" worry could be heard in his voice.

"I spoke with Jor-El and he thinks Lex is being prepared to be used as a vessel. Fine must be getting close to releasing Zod from the Phantom Zone or he's getting desperate, but from what I understand he needs my blood to open the portal and I haven't given blood lately." Clark said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Do we have any idea of where Fine took him?" Clark shook his head no. "I think this is a waiting game, for now." And then Clark decided to drop the rest of his bomb on Lionel. "There's more" Lionel look up at Clark attentively, "Jor-El said that if Lex's body is being prepared to be used as a vessel and if Fine is able to release Zod from the Phantom Zone, I'm afraid he may inhabit Lex's body and then Lex will be lost to us." Pulling the dagger out of his jacket pocket, Clark handed it over to Lionel, "and if it comes to that, the only way to extinguish Zod or whoever inhabits Lex's body is by using this dagger. I won't use it. I can't use it. I'm not a killer, you know that, but I don't know what to do if this plays out for the worse."

Lionel took the knife; "I'll deal with Lex, if we come to that fork in the road." Clark gave him an incredulous look and then in resignation nodded his agreement. "We're meeting tonight at Max's farm to discuss our options, you're welcome to attend."

"Nothing could keep me away. What time?" Lionel said. "Five" Clark responded. That would give him a chance to stop by the Luthor Mansion and retrieve the lost memory. Clark turned to leave when Lionel caught his attention, "Clark". Clark turned around as Lionel continued, "I believe your father visited me last night. I woke up with a horrible headache as well as more glyphics written on many scraps of paper. I took my findings to Chloe this morning so she could decipher them." Clark nodded and then he was gone.

Lionel sat back in his chair. He had a few more things to finish up and then he had to go to Smallville.

Clark made his way to Metropolis Middle School and lightly knocked on Brenda's class door. "Clark, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Are you at a stopping point in your class?" inquired Clark.

"Give me a moment. Do you need Brett?"

"Yes, him and Mandy if possible. Are you able to get them out of class for me?" She nodded and retreated back into her room. She gave her class a reading assignment and placed a student in charge then she led Clark down the hallway. Stopping before a door, she lightly rapped on the door. A male teacher came to the door.

"Hey John, I was wondering if I could borrow Brett for a moment."

"Sure" and then turning around he said in a whisper, "Brett, you're wanted out in the hallway."

Brett was in a deep conversation with Mandy, since they were forced to watch a really boring movie about animal reproduction. Terminating his conversation, he gathered his books and proceeded to the door. Upon seeing Clark, he panicked. 'What is Clark doing here so early?'

'What' Mandy said, still connected. 'Give me a minute' Brett responded. Trying to think of a question to verify it was really Clark he opened up a line of communication and asked, 'Where is my father right now?'

"Brett, you know that is the weirdest feeling" Clark said, as Brett looked up at him waiting for an answer. "He went home," Clark answered. Not satisfied, Brett asked 'and where is that?' Clark looked at him and then said in whispered tones, "Dione".

Releasing his guard he had placed up he asked, "What's going on? You're early."

"I need to speak with Mandy too."

"Do you know what class she's in Brett?"

"Yeah, I'll have her meet us, but where?"

Brenda looked down at her son, still getting used to all his developing abilities and then she thought about a location. "Tell her the band room, I believe it's free this afternoon" Brett nodded and then called out 'Mandy, I need you to meet me in the band room, right now. Can you get out of class?' It took her awhile to answer, as they made their way down to the band room. 'You'd be very proud of me. I was able to produce a note from my parents stating that I have an appointment today. I'll be right there.'

When they reached the band room, they found the door was locked. Zan placed his hand on the doorknob and after hearing a click they were able to enter the room, where they each found a seat in the corner. "She'll be right here," Brett stated. "Were you able to bring her up to date on all the alien chaos called our life?" Clark asked. "Yeah" Soon the door opened again and Mandy entered the band room apprehensively. She wasn't expecting to see Clark or Mrs. Chambers in the room.

"Could you lock the door please?" Clark asked. Mandy turned around and locked the door and joined the group in the corner.

"Thanks for meeting with me, especially with the short notice" Clark said looking towards Brenda. "There have been some major developments and we need to call a special meeting in Smallville tonight."

"What's happened? Is my dad okay?"

"He's fine. In fact, he contacted us once he and Liz got there."

"Liz went with him?" exclaimed Zan.

"She had to; I guess they are more linked than we originally believed. They each had a scary episode when Max went through the portal. They sent Mirek through to retrieve Liz and once they were reunited, they were fine. When they did communicate with us Liz had received a flash of Nicholas, Lonnie and Rath showing up in Smallville, so we went on the defensive and Lois is speaking with her father, General Lane, to have him send his FBI guys into Smallville to deal with that problem, but then another problem arose." During his explanation Brenda and Mandy were sitting back trying to absorb what was transpiring.

"What could be worse than the evil twins and that teenage psycho showing up in Smallville while dad and Liz are gone?" asked Zan.

"How about Milton Fine up to his old tricks again?" Horror filled every crevice of Zan's face.

"What did he do this time?" questioned Brenda, worry spreading across her face.

"He abducted Lex. Beamed him up in his black ship and disappeared. All this in front of Lana, and Michael brought her up to the 'Fortress' while I was training, so she's the newest member of the club."

"Lex Luthor?" Mandy finally vocalize.

"Yeah, Lex Luthor." Clark said, looking down at the young girl.

"Have you spoken to his father?" Brenda asked.

"I just got done speaking with him. He'll be coming to the meeting tonight at five and you and your husband are invited as well. We promised to keep you in the loop with all this alien chaos."

"We'll be there" Brenda said, "Are we bringing Zan, or will he be coming on his own?"

"I'll be by to pick him up at the normal time, so he can still get some training in today."

"What about me?" Mandy asked. Clark turned towards her and responded, "We would like it if you could join us too, but we need to come up with a cover story for you. I thought you could catch a ride with my friend Chloe, who works at the Daily Planet and I can bring you back so you won't be gone too long."

"Do you think she could get me an internship at the 'Planet'" Mandy said.

"Do we have another inspiring reporter among us?" Clark jested. Mandy smiled.

"That actually might work. Since you told your teacher you had an appointment, if you don't mind I can take you to the 'Planet' and introduce you to Chloe and she can call the school and your parents stating that the 'Daily Planet' has accepted your application to job shadow a writer at the Daily Planet, which would give you a plausible excuse. That way you're not 'really' lying to your parents."

"Sounds cool to me, but I can't leave the school without parental consent. Someone may see me leaving."

"Not the way I travel" Clark said with a grin on his face.

'You're going to love this Mandy' Zan communicated.

"Mrs. Chambers, what do you think?"

"I think you should go with Clark. We are both new to this 'world' but I've come to trust their judgment and if they say you need to be there, then I believe you need to be there. I'll cover for you here."

"And so will I" Zan said.

"Plus, I'll have you back before school lets out, so most likely nobody will notice that you're gone" inserted Clark.

'You weren't kidding when you said your life was interesting. Does this happen often?'

'Lately it has. Are you game?'

'Yes'. "I'll leave with you Clark"

"Okay, Brenda, we'll be seeing you and Bob around five at Max's farm. Zan, I'll see you after school" and then turning towards Mandy, Clark said "Now, I'm going to take you on the ride of your life, are you ready?"

"What kind of ride" questioned Mandy apprehensively?

"I'll have to pick you up in my arms and then I'm going to run you over to the 'Daily Planet', Clark style," he said with a mischievous grin.

"It's really cool. I can do the same thing, but I'm not going to be taking any passengers anytime soon, not until I get a little bit more proficient."

"That's a good idea," Clark said.

"Okay" Mandy said walking up to Clark. She gave her books to Zan and said, "Would you put these in my locker? Here's my combination."

Taking her books, Zan said, "I don't need your combination, I'll get it open."

"Oh, I forgot. Okay Clark, what do I do?" Clark scooped her up and said "Hold on. See you two later" and in a flash they were gone.

Brenda walked her son back to his class as she withdrew her cell phone and called her husband to inform him of the upcoming meeting and then she entered her classroom, relieving the student of her duties.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Mandy. They were standing at the entrance of the basement of the Daily Planet.

"I aim to please. Follow me" Clark said as he set Mandy down then led her through the labyrinth of cubicles and desks. Finally, they made it to Chloe's desk. Chloe was sitting with her back to them, piecing together a story when Clark snuck up behind her. As she turned around Clark planted a kiss on her lips. "Miss me?" She responded. "Yeah"

"Who's your friend?" Chloe asked of Mandy.

"This is Mandy, the girl I told you about" understanding crossed Chloe face. "Oh…well hello Mandy, I'm Chloe." Mandy shook the reporter's hand. "So, what can I do for my favorite guy?" Chloe asked, offering the two chairs near her desk.

"Well, we're having a meeting of the minds at Max's house tonight." Chloe raised her eyebrows. "There have been some recent developments that we need to discuss and I was wondering if you could bring Mandy with you."

"Sure, but what are her parents going to say?" inquired Chloe.

"Well, here's the thing. Say hello to your new non-paid intern. On paper she will be job shadowing you for her class at school, usually in the evenings. She does share an enthusiasm for journalism, so you can give her pointers along the way. What I need you to do is to contact her parents informing them she has been accepted into your intern program here at the Daily Planet and then when we need to meet with her she can meet you here and I can either come pick her up or you can drive her to Smallville. What do you say?"

"I think we're getting more creative in our way of sneaking around" she smiled sheepishly at Clark and then turning towards Mandy she said, "Welcome to the Daily Planet." Chloe took Mandy's information and called and spoke with her mother and lined everything up. Her mother wanted to meet with Chloe, so she said that after school she would stop by their house to pick Mandy up and to have her sign some permission slips, to make it look formal, and then she would have her back around eight. After they agreed on the pertinent details, Chloe said she would contact the school to inform Mandy that she had been accepted into their program and of their arrangements to meet that night.

While Chloe was on the phone, Mandy took this opportunity to speak with Clark. "So, how long have you've known…"

"Zan" Clark said, feeling her uneasiness. "I only met him about a week ago."

"Before that, did many people know about…the real you?"

"No, only my parents, my best friend Pete, Chloe and Lionel Luthor knew the real me. Now it seems to be common knowledge."

"Does that bother you?"

Clark was quiet for a while, before he answered. "It's strange. For the longest time, I kept my identity low key, even from those I loved, but in the last week the list of 'club members' has grown tremendously, and I guess it makes me nervous. But, I understand the reasoning behind bringing different people in on the secret."

"So you basically had to learn about your special abilities on your own. That must've been hard."

"You have no idea. I'm glad I had my mom and dad though. Each time I developed a new gift they were there to help me out. Did Zan clue you into what I'm able to do?"

"No, just about where you're from and how he'll probably develop some of the same abilities in time."

"Well, my makeup is totally different than Max's family. As you know, I can run really fast."

"Yeah, I know. That was awesome. What else can you do?"

Lowering his voice and bending down so only Mandy could hear Clark said, "Let's see. I've got X-ray vision, I can light things up with my heat vision and I'm very strong and I can't give blood because my skin breaks any needle that gets close to me. I guess, eventually I'll be able to fly too."

"That's amazing and to think Zan will be able to do that too, eventually. I've been thinking lately about what I'll be capable of. Yeah, I'm able to read people's minds and communicate with certain people but not much more. Why do they want me at the meeting if that's all I'm able to do for them? They are much more talented than I am."

"That's the reason we need you. You are the only one among us that is able to read other people's minds, which is a very useful gift, especially since we've got some really bad people coming to town, who don't know of your special gifts and if we can get a heads up of their intentions then that information can help us out in the end."

"I never thought of it that way," stated Mandy.

Chloe hung up the phone and stated, "Well, I've got everything set up. Now, all I need is a permission slip to give to your mother tonight when I pick you up."

"Can I borrow a piece of paper?" asked Mandy.

Chloe pulled a piece of paper from her printer and handed it over to Mandy, "I'm not going to guarantee anything, but I saw Max do this." She looked around to make sure there weren't any prying eyes, then she closed her eyes and visualized a permission form in her mind and then she opened her eyes and ran her hand down the length of the paper. When she was done she handed the form to Chloe. "I guess you've got some more tricks up those sleeves of yours." Clark said.

"Wow, you're really good. Well, if Clark wants to take you back to school, I'll get back to work and pick you up at your house just after school," then turning towards Clark she said, "and I'll be seeing you later" giving him a kiss goodbye.

"Oh, Chloe" Clark said turning around, "I just spoke to Lionel and he said he gave you a package, where you able to get to it yet?"

"No, I figured I would attack the book he left me for when I get home later, since that's where my deciphering program is."

"I was just curious" and then turning he asked Mandy, "Are you ready?"

"Yep. Bye Chloe" and then Clark led her out of the Daily Planet. Going down a side alley, Clark scooped Mandy up in his arms and took her back to school. After dropping her off, he made his way back to his farm.


	43. Flight

**Chapter 42 - Flight**

"Kal-El, you're back," Tara said, as Clark entered the kitchen. "Were you able to set everything up with your friends?"

"Yeah, they should all be here at five" Clark said as he went over to the refrigerator and retrieved the gallon of milk, lifting it up to his mouth and drinking down half a gallon. Putting the milk back into the fridge, Clark turned towards Tara and Mirek, who were sitting at the dining room table.

"Where's Lana?

"She left you a message, hold on" Tara said retrieving a scrap piece of paper.

_Clark, I decided to go back to the Luthor Mansion, just in case Lex returns. If you hear anything, please call me on my cell phone. I'll be back for the meeting later on this afternoon and I just wanted to let you know, your secret is safe with me. Love always, Lana._

Pocketing the note Clark asked, "So, what do you think of Earth?"

"Well, Tara and I took a walk around the farm and I must say you are very lucky to have the lush fertile ground surrounding you, allowing you to grow vegetation. We also noticed how your livestock is allowed to run free and not in caged facilities."

Tara chimed in, "Plus, you have such an excess of water that flows into your home. On Dione, our water and food is rationed, so we need to be careful how we use it. Hopefully, Max and the other leaders are able to come to some kind of agreement on how to rectify this problem, but I'm afraid anything they do will only be a temporary measure. So much relies on Max's son."

"And I thought my life was tough, but it's nothing compare to the life Zan already has ahead of him" Clark said somberly.

There was a moment of silence and then Tara spoke up again. "Kal-El, in order for Zan to accomplish his mission, we need the Father Crystal as well as the Artarian Crystal. Did you say you had an idea where the Father Crystal could be?"

"Let's see if we can find it" Clark said, getting up and leading the two out onto the farm behind the house. There was a circular dirt patch where nothing was growing. "It should be somewhere around here." Clark said standing in its epicenter.

"Did you bury it?" questioned Mirek.

Clark looked at his surroundings and said, "at one time this was our tornado fallout shelter. It was also where my father hid my ship after I arrived on Earth, but when I infected the ship with the green Kryptonite, it imploded leaving a big hole in our backyard. I left shortly afterwards, unable to handle everything that transpired because of my actions. During my absence, I'm assuming my dad filled in the hole. We haven't been able to grow anything back here since."

"So, how are we going to look for this crystal, if it's buried?" asked Mirek.

"I'm going to use my x-ray vision. You can try too Tara. Just look down at the ground and concentrate and then peel back the layers." Tara watched Clark as he looked towards the ground, scanning the earth's crust for any indication of the crystal. She knew the yellow rays of Earth's sun would enhance her natural abilities, but to what extent she wasn't quite sure. She followed his example and concentrated. Then it happened. She was finally able to see remnants of a crumbled structure as well as other broken pieces of unknown objects. Mirek sat back watching the two at work, not able to contribute anything to the search.

"Hey there Smallville, whatcha doing?" Lois said, surprising the group and pulling Clark out of his concentrated trance.

"Lois? What are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too! I should be asking you that. Lose a contact or something?" she said, watching Tara who was still scanning the ground.

"Something like that." Lois raised her eyebrows. "Okay, I'm looking for a crystal. So, what are you up to?"

"I spoke to the General and he's already contacted the FBI guys about your alien bad guys and they've set up camp over at the 'Smallville Inn'. I'm just here to warn you and the others to stay clear of downtown Smallville and the Talon for awhile, until daddy has a chance to apprehend Isabel and Michael's lookalikes and that teenage brat."

"Kal-El, I think I found it," exclaimed Tara.

"Kal-El huh? I'll never get use to that" Lois said as she and Clark joined Tara. Clark scanned the ground and came upon the object Tara believed was the crystal.

"Step back" Clark said and then turning himself at super speed he drilled himself into the earth, until he reached the crystal. He then reached down and grabbed the crystal when he noticed he had dug himself down too deep. 'How do I get myself into these predicaments?' he thought to himself He didn't want to ask for help, especially with Lois up there and crawling out would be totally embarrassing.

"How's it going Smallville, did you find it?" Lois called down into the hole.

"Yeah, I found it" Clark said.

"So, what's taking you so long?"

'Nothing. I'm just stuck down here' Clark thought. Then it came to him. He'd done this before, just the other day with Chloe at Warehouse 15. He knew he could do it again; he just had to reach deep inside of himself. Tucking the crystal in his jacket pocket and willing himself, he bent his knees, said a slight prayer and jump with his hands above his head.

Suddenly, he was airborne. He overshot the hole and headed for the heavens.

Lois, Tara and Mirek felt the breeze brush by them and looked up trying to follow the blur that flew past.

"Oh My God!" Lois said as her jaw dropped and remained wide opened.

Both Mirek and Tara were amazed as well. Flight wasn't natural for either a Kryptonian or Dionian, but here they were witnessing Clark soaring towards the heavens in a blur. Turning towards her husband, a smile crossed Tara's face. "Do you think I can do that?"

"You never know until you try. Go to him sweetheart. He's going to need you." Tara turned and kissed Mirek and then reached deep inside and found an unknown energy building up inside of her. Looking at Mirek one last time she smiled and then she bent her knees, hands overhead and took off after Clark.

"Where…Where did he go?" Lois stammered out.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure Tara will find him. Let's go back inside" Lois couldn't move, eyes focused on the sky above.

"I think I'll just stay here for awhile," she said, sitting down on a nearby fence post, still staring.

"Okay, I'll be inside if you need anything" Mirek said, as he retreated back to the farm.

Meanwhile, down at the Evans' farm, Michael was talking with Isabel, Jesse and Pete.

"I can't believe you took her to the fortress." Isabel stated, totally disgusted in Michael actions.

"I bet Clark was wigging" Pete added.

"What possessed you Michael?" Jesse threw in.

"Hold up everyone! Calm down. It's good" Michael tried to express his reasoning. "Nobody was around when Lana came to the house, except for you and Jesse and there was no way I was going to interrupt you two, so I made a decision. I figured, if things didn't work out, we could always have Ava work her mojo, Anyways…"

Michael continued to bring the three up to date on Lana's reaction to the alien chaos and what had happened to Lex. Pete figure the abduction didn't happen to a worse person and hoped the aliens just kept Lex, but concern crossed Isabel and Jesse's face.

"What's Fine up to now? What's he preparing Lex for?" questioned Isabel.

"Don't know, but Clark has an idea and it's not good. We're having another meeting tonight, here at the house at five to discuss our options. Everyone will be there, so we should prepare ourselves for company. Also…" Michael turned towards Pete, "…I need to make another call."

"Great, got any Advil?" Pete said sarcastically.

"I'll make sure we keep some around, just for you and Brody" Isabel said, "Are you game, again."

"I guess. Just don't make me do something stupid. I've seen people under hypnosis, and it isn't pretty!"

"I promise, I won't make you quack like a duck" Isabel said. Pete had quite the sense of humor. Isabel set up a couple of chairs and held out her hands as Pete held them and Isabel began the connection.

**Back on Dione**

The Summit meeting had resumed, after a brief recess for lunch giving each of the participants the chance to process the fate of the Five Planets. They were discussing their options of what to do when Ankaa, at Max's request, informed the council of the full prophecy and how his son was destined to save their worlds. What Max wanted to know was if any of them knew how or what Zan had to do.

"Your Highness" Larek said.

"Larek"

"I'm being contacted again"

Max gave him a quizzical look, as did the rest of the group, who were unfamiliar with the way Larek was able to communicate with those back on Earth. 'I wonder what's happened now' Max thought exasperated. This summit was taking a lot out of him.

"Would you like to take the call here or elsewhere?" Max asked of Larek.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take it here, just in case we need to relate any pertinent information."

"I agree"

"What's going on?" Hanar asked.

Facing the group Max said, "Larek is able to communicate with the Royal Four on Earth and we've learned how to communicate back by using a couple of human subjects. It seems like my friends back on Earth need to send me a message. Since I know they wouldn't be calling except if it was important, I'm going to allow Larek to open the line of communication." He nodded towards Larek who went into a trance.

**Back on Earth**

Pete's eyes rolled into the back of his head and when he came out of his trance he spoke in a different voice.

"Isabel, Michael what can I do for you today?" Larek questioned.

"I really need to speak with Max" Michael said, "The shit has hit the fan and Hell is about to freeze over."

"MICHAEL" Isabel exclaimed.

"It's true. What more can go wrong?"

"Do I need to be here for this conversation?" questioned Larek, "You're little phone call has interrupted our Summit meeting."

"Sorry, but I really want to talk to Max, is there a way to do this?"

Larek was quiet for a moment and then he said, "I suppose you can travel through the same portal Max and Liz did, but since this is such short notice, the only one able to come through the portal is Tess. Would that be acceptable?"

Isabel looked at Michael, who sighed…"What the Hell, send her through, but she's not staying here very long. It's just going to be a quick trip. Got it! I don't want my family to have to deal with her being here without Max or myself around."

"Understood. Where should I send her?" Larek asked.

"Have Max set the coordinates for his house." Michael said.

"Very well" Larek said and then Pete's eyes rolled back and Pete was back among them.

Isabel handed him a couple pills and some water. "Thanks"

"No problem" and then looking towards Michael, Isabel said, "I can't believe you agreed to allow that…thing access to our world, again."

"We have no choice. We just didn't have enough time to relate everything through Larek. Plus, I can get his advice as to what we should do tonight at the meeting, be an informed second in command. I can also see how the Summit is going and when he'll be back. Plus, we both knew that this meeting would eventually happen; it was just a matter of time. Thank goodness it's you that gets to welcome her and not me." Michael grinned.

"I don't know I can be pretty revengeful too. You better hurry back though. I don't know how long I can play nice."

"Who's coming through what and where are you going?" Pete asked, holding his head.

"I tried to make our phone call short, for your sake. Tess is coming here briefly, while I go to Dione to talk to Max in person.

"Oh, this should be interesting"

"Tell me about it" Jesse said, embracing Isabel. "And I'll make sure you play nice" he smiled up at Isabel.

"Not too nice I hope" she smiled back and then kissed him, as Pete and Michael looked away.

**Back on Dione**

Larek came out of his trance and looked up at Max, "You're not going to like this, but Michael insisted he needed to speak with you in person."

"Oh. And he didn't say anything more?"

"No. I told him that the only way this could happen was if we sent Lady Tess through the portal to retrieve him." Max and Liz's eyebrows rose and Tess was dumbfounded.

"They've agreed to put their differences aside. Isabel, Jesse and Pete are the only ones on the retrieving end and Michael insures that this will be a short trip. He was concerned for Tess's safety as well."

"Holy shit, Michael was concerned for my safety. The last time we met, he wanted me dead" exclaimed Tess.

"I can't make you do this. Well, actually I can, but I want it to be your choice. Will you go back so Michael can come?" Max asked Tess.

Cattivo's whole body tensed up. He wasn't going to lose her again, especially since they had just found each other again and things seemed to be coming together romantically for them. But it wasn't his decision and he knew she had a mind of her own. Stealing a glance in Tess' direction he searched for reassurance that she would be safe. Their eyes locked and she smiled. She was strong and she wouldn't allow anyone to come between them and then she turned and addressed Max.

"We're all on the same side and I'm sure Michael has his reasons for needing to come, so yes I will go and get Michael." Tess said. She stood up, went over to Cattivo and embraced him. "I'll be fine," she whispered and then she took the portal device out of her pocket and turned back towards Max. "Where am I going?"

"Michael said to meet him at Max's house," informed Larek.

Max took the device and set the coordinates. "Set the coordinates for this conference room and Tess…" Max paused, "please don't inform anyone of Liz's pregnancy."

"Very well" She took the device back and turned it and then she was gone.

"Your Majesty"

"Yes, Sero"

"What's going on?"

"I don't really know, but Michael or as you know him, General Rath, will soon be joining us." The buzz in the room escalated as the Summit members anticipated the arrival of another member of the Royal Four.

**Back on Earth**

Soon there was a disturbance in the Evan's living room and suddenly Tess Harding was standing among them.

"Michael, Isabel"

"Tess" they both said and then Michael stepped up, as Tess went into defensive mode.

"We aren't going to get anywhere if you don't show me how to work that thing" Michael said.

"Sorry" Tess said, lowering her hand. "I'm just nervous."

"And you should be" Isabel said as Jesse laid his hands on her shoulder, whispering for her to play nice.

Tess ignored her comment and proceeded to show Michael how to use the device and then she reset the coordinates. Michael looked over at Isabel and said, "Play nice and if you can't control yourself, than leave something for me to play with when I get back" and then with a mischievous grin he was gone.

**Back on Dione**

Max had joined Liz in the back, awaiting Michael's arrival.

'You know we're not going to be able to hide my growing belly from Michael'

'I know, but at least we'll be able to tell him in person and I'm sure he'll allow us the opportunity to tell the rest of the group.'

'Especially Maria, she's going to kill me as it is because Michael found out before she did.' Max laughed at her comment, when a disturbance was felt and Michael emerged from the void.

"Maxwell, you definitely need to sell tickets for that ride," exclaimed Michael as he came out of the portal, embracing Max in a brotherly hug. And then he got a better look at Max's apparel and said, "Love the outfit."

"Thanks, it's the 'in' thing to wear here on Dione" Max said with a smile. Michael then noticed Liz, who stood up to greet him.

"Man, you're looking good too" and as he embraced her, and then he noticed a slight bulge. "Liz, what happened?"

"Congratulations Michael, you're going to be a Godfather" Max said.

"No way, you're pregnant? You just left a couple of days ago. Wow, you've grown."

"Uh Hmm" Ankaa voiced. It was then that Michael realized they were in Mixed Company.

"Sorry" Max said towards his mother. "Michael, I was in the middle of our Summit meeting, when we received your call. Why don't I introduce you to the other members of the council and then you can tell me what's so important."

Max walked over to his seat as Michael grabbed the chair Tess had been sitting in and joined Max at the table, sitting to his right. Tact was never one of Michael's strong points and Liz just laughed internally at Michael's actions, because she knew some members of the council were fuming internally.

"Members of the council, I would like to introduce to you my second in command, General Rath also known as Michael Guerin. Michael, this is Larek, King over Dione."

"Hey Larek, nice to finally meet you" Michael said, oblivious to the fact the room was filled with alien forms. He addressed them as if they were humans. Michael had always been intrigued with returning home and here he had finally made it.

"Likewise"

"This is Hanar, ruler over Arcas. Next is Sero, ruler over Celeano and Kathana, ruler over Asterie." Then Max turned around and walked over to the back row. "Now, I'd like to introduce you to my mother, Ankaa."

"Very nice to meet you" Michael said extending his hand to greet her.

"And this is Cattivo. He's the one that sent Khivar to the Phantom Zone. He is also the one that helped Tess and Zan escape Antar. He is currently standing in as the acting government over Antar and has been giving me insight into the lives of the other Antarians" and then in a whisper so only Michael could hear he said. "He and Tess are seeking out a relationship with each other and I don't want to come between them." Michael gave him a knowing nod.

"We owe so much to you Cattivo, if you need anything just lets us know, oh, and good job in sending that psychopath to the Phantom Zone." Cattivo acknowledged Michael as he and Michael took their seats.

"Now, what's happening on Earth?"

"Oh, just about everything. Let's see. Cueball has been abducted by Fine. He took him right up into his little black ship in front of Lana. She shows up on our doorstep crying and searching for Clark, so seeing no way to calm her down, I took her to the Fortress."

"You did what?" exclaimed Max.

"Relax Maxwell, everything is cool with Clark. I figure if things didn't go well, then we could have Ava mindwarp her, but she needed to tell her story. It looks like Lex is changing into some warped Kryptonian thing. He's able to heal himself, something that Lana witnessed and before Lex was beamed up, Fine made himself known and said he was preparing him. Clark asked Jor-El about this and Jor-El thinks Fine is close to releasing Zod and whoever else from the Phantom Zone, but Clark hasn't given any blood, so we don't know what to think. He feels Fine is preparing Lex's body as a vessel for Zod and if that happens Cueball is ancient history, and I think I'd rather have him around than this Zod character."

Liz took this time to join Max and Michael at the table, as the rest of the council were trying to decipher what Michael was reporting. The only one beside the three human half-breeds that had any indications of the implications Michael was making was Larek.

"Anything else Michael?" questioned Max soberly.

"Well, from our last communication, you know Nicholas and friends are on their way to Smallville and Lois is contacting her father and having his FBI guys intercept them by using that TAG device to keep them powerless and we're having a meeting tonight at the house. Clark went to Metropolis and is arranging to have Chloe bring Mandy. Zan will be coming for his regular training lesson and Clark was also going to invite Bob and Brenda too. Lois is bringing her father and Lana will be there too. I just fear all Hell is breaking loose and I honestly don't know what to do. You usually handle these situations and it seems like everything is coming from all different directions and we need to be prepared."

"Larek, your take on what is happening?" asked Max.

"It looks like you're needed back on Earth Your Majesty," stated Larek, as the room exploded.

Max stood and raised his voice; "QUIET" The room finally fell silent, when Max spoke again.

"I understand your frustration. You don't understand what is going on. Let me explain this to you. This all goes back to the prophecy my mother just explained to you. The second part of the prophecy affects you and the Five Planets, but before Zan can fulfill this segment of the prophecy he needs to defeat the forces of evil that are beginning to come together. You also need to understand that the fates of both our worlds are resting on the abilities of my six-month-old child. He has had to grow up and adjust to these worlds Tess and I brought him into and I will not send my child out, no more than Tess would, to fight these evil forces without first being prepared and second having a whole lot of backup. He will not be engaging these beings alone.

Who are these beings we are talking about, you may be wondering? Well, there is of course Khivar the individual responsible for the murder of the original Royal Four. Then there is Zod, an evil Kryptonian General who was sent to the Phantom Zone and if Milton Fine, an alien intelligence created by Kryptonians, releases his Master Zod from the Phantom Zone, I fear Khivar will be joining him along with any other foul creature the Zone has been keeping prisoner."

"Your Majesty" voiced Sero.

"Yes, Sero"

"What is this Phantom Zone you're talking about?"

"It is an intergalactic prison used by twenty-eight different solar systems to house their worst offenders. It was created by a Kryptonian named Jor-El and there is no escape for its inmates once they are sentenced to the Zone except…" Max paused for a second. "…Except for the blood of a member of the House of El. Clark or Kal-El, my Kryptonian friend back on Earth, is the last surviving member of this House. But like Michael said he hasn't donated any of his blood so that is why we are puzzled by Fine's latest transgressions."

"Do we know who some of the prisoners are, besides those that you have mentioned so far?" asked Hanar.

"Your Highness, if I may?" interjected Cattivo.

"Go ahead"

"As the Security Officer for the Whirlwind Galaxy, I have only sent three individuals to the Phantom Zone. Chimarus and Lycus for their involvement in the murder of the Royal Four and of course Khivar."

"And besides the individuals Cattivo and I've already mention, I really don't know who the other prisoners are or the crimes they've committed" Max stated.

Max allowed the room to briefly talk amongst themselves and when the room fell silent again he continued.

"We also have Khivar's second in command, Nicholas, who resides in the body of a teenage boy. He has recruited Lonnie and Rath, members of the other Royal Four alien-human half-breeds; they are all working on Khivar's side. They can't be trusted. Nicholas did have an army of Skins following him, but Tess was able to eliminate them, but I'm not sure if there are more out there.

And finally we have the FBI special unit that has been a thorn in my extended family's side for a while. So as you can see, I have other pressing engagements I need to tend too. I do believe Larek is correct; it is time for me to go back to Earth to see what I can do to prepare and protect my son from these individuals."

"Is there anything we can do to help you and your son in the battle that is fast approaching us all, for your enemies are our enemies too?" asked Kathana.

"While I'm gone, I would like you to continue seeking a resolution to our predicament and if anything comes to mind that would explain what my son is supposed to do to offset this disaster then please contact me through Larek and then we'll then meet again. Also, I want you to work together, not against each other, because if we don't work together then we have signed each other's death certificates."

The room remained quiet. This was a side of Max Michael had never seen. Granted, he was the unspoken leader of their little group even before they learned he was their king, but he had gained the attention and respect of all these rulers. He was also very commanding and they were listening. Maxwell Evans had grown these last few days and Michael would never doubt his place again.

Max continued, "This Summit will continue until everything has been settled. I would like Larek to fill in as my spokesperson as I take leave. Is that an acceptable arrangement among the group?" Max questioned. Nobody answered. "Good" and then turning towards Larek, Max said, "When the Summit has concluded, can you contact me and give me a full report?"

"Yes, Your Highness"

"Also, I need to ask you a favor."

"Anything" Larek responded.

"I need transport to Asterie. Liz and I can't go through the portals separated again, especially since she's carrying our baby. I need to have my mother show me to the caves so we can use a 'different' means of transportation."

"I understand" Larek motioned for Lyra and Sirius who were standing along the wall. They moved forward to meet with Larek and Max.

"Lyra and Sirius, I need you two to take my personal transport ship and transport His and Her Majesties as well as the Queen Mother Ankaa and General Rath to Asterie. When Their Majesties and General Rath are safely off to Earth, the Queen Mother and you two are welcome to return here to the palace as my guests."

"Yes sire" they agreed.

"Are there anymore inquires?" Max asked. Nobody answered. "Then I take my leave. Good luck to each of you and may the moons and stars of the Whirlwind Galaxy watch over you."

"As with you, Your Highness" the room stated as one.

Turning towards his mother, Max helped her out of her seat as Lyra and Sirius led them out of the room. Michael pocketed the portal device as they stopped at Max and Liz's residence to pick up the little things they had brought with them and then they stopped by Ankaa's quarters to do the same. They finally reached the hanger where all the transport ships were stationed and worked their way to Larek's private transport, which they boarded.

This was all brand new to Michael, as he absorbed each little detail. Soon, they were traveling through the Whirlwind Galaxy faster than any military fighter plane Earth had in its arsenal. They finally reached the wastelands of Asterie. In the distance the Canopus Mountain Range could be seen. The transport ship moved closer to the mountain range, unfortunately, another dust storm was springing up dust, clogging the engines. Luckily Sirius was able to land, but it would be a while before they would be able to return to Dione, but it didn't matter. They were home, or at least what they had come to know as home for the last fifty years. Each of the ship's occupants protected their faces and exited the ship.

"Damn, we've never had a sand storm like this in the deserts of Roswell!" exclaimed Michael.

Liz was coughing, trying to keep the dust out of her lungs. Their efforts were futile. Max finally raised his energy shield, protecting them each from the raging sand storm. He knew he wouldn't be able to sustain it, but hopefully they would be able to find shelter before he expended his energy.

Sirius led the group at a fast pace through the sand. Soon they entered a cave, allowing Max to drop the energy shield. He collapsed on the floor of the cave, as Michael went to his aid.

"Max, are you going to be alright?" Michael queried.

"I'll be fine, I just need to catch my breath," responded Max. Liz also came went to his side and tried to offer him her energy, but he refused. "I will not take anything from you or the baby. I'll be fine. Let's go." He said, lifting himself up.

Lyra found a hidden light source, which she lit. The entrance to the cave was rough and rugged, but as they traversed through the maze of tunnels, the walls turned into a smooth texture.

"Are we close?" questioned Max.

"Yes, we are close" Lyra stated.

"I'm impressed with your knowledge of this cave system," Liz said.

"Thank you. We're the ones that tunneled each of these halls. It took us a while to accomplish this much, but it was worth it and kept us busy during our exile from the 'Five Planets'," Sirius said. Liz nodded in acknowledgment, still admiring their work.

"Please take us to my quarters first" requested Ankaa.

"Yes, My Lady" Lyra said.

It wasn't long before they were standing before a cave like door. Ankaa lifted her hand, producing a silver handprint and after laying her hand in its center the door to Ankaa's quarters opened.

Ankaa entered the room and went over to what represented a dresser and pulled out a piece of fabric with a picture imprinted on it. Handing it over to Max she said, "This is a picture of our family, my gift to you my son. Here I am with your father, King Leonas. This is Zan and Avanya, at that time his mate to be. This is your sister Vilandra and here is General Rath standing at her side. This was recorded just before your father died. That was a good day. We haven't had many good days, since the murder of the Royal Four. I do hope we are able to reverse the fates of our worlds, but if something ever happens to either of us, I want you to know I love each and every one of you. You are our hope now." She hugged and kissed her son and then Liz. Then she turned towards Michael and showed him the same attention. "I will always remember you, my son. May the moons and stars of the Whirlwind Galaxy watch over you."

"May they look over you as well, mother" Max responded.

"Lyra will show you to the Granolith now" Ankaa said, turning and lying on her bed. Max, Liz and Michael exited the room as they heard the muffled cries of Ankaa.

"We will return" Max said in a whisper.

"We will" Liz said, looping her hand through Max's arm.

Lyra led them to the Granolith and upon entering Max thought things finally felt familiar. "I don't know how to operate it," informed Lyra.

"That's okay, I do. Thank you Lyra for your assistance," she bowed and left them in the Granolith. Max lifted his hand and waved it before the vortex, producing a silver imprint. Placing his hand on the imprint, he initiated the countdown sequence. Each of them raised their hands, transferring themselves into the vortex. The next thing they knew they were traveling through the spider-like tunnel systems of the Granolith. Max held Liz close, not wanting to lose her or the baby along the way.

"Welcome back to Earth" Michael said, as they entered the Roswell Granolith. Michael exited the vortex, reset the coordinates and again they were traveling until they reached the Kewatchee Caves. "Home, Sweet Home" Max said, as they exited the cave.

A/N: I just wanted to take this opportunity to say 'Thank You' for the feedback and emails. It warms my heart to see that you'll are enjoy my story, as much as I enjoy writing it. Hope you continue to enjoy my 'little' adventure. Karin


	44. Lex's Last Stand

**Chapter 42 – Lex's Last Stand**

Lex had been drifting in and out of consciousness, in what felt like a continuous nightmare to him. All he could remember were the morning events that led up to him being airlifted out of the cornfield and watching Lana scream after him. This nightmare replayed itself in his mind over and over again while Milton Fine was in the background with an evil grin spread across his face.

Now he laid on what seemed like a very cold, bare metal bed. His clothes seemed to have been removed, except for a piece of cloth strategically placed around his midsection. He was cold, on the verge of being numb. He was being restrained, but he wasn't quite sure how, because he couldn't feel any restraints binding his hands, feet and mid-section, but the pressure was there all the same. Not daring to open his eyes just yet, he took in the sounds around him. He could hear what sounded like a computer clicking in the background, the low hum of a motor and then there was a dripping sound. Drip, Drip, Drip…it droned on and on. The dripping began to get on his nerves, so he dared to open his eyes.

"Ahh, you're finally awake" came a voice from behind him. He knew that voice too.

"What do you want Fine?" Lex managed to muffle out, trying to wiggle his hands free.

"Your efforts, I'm afraid, will not set you free" Fine said, finally coming around and standing in front of Lex. He adjusted the drip that was flowing from an IV sack into his arm. Noticing Lex's confusion, Fine decided to enlighten his captive.

"I'm just giving you a little something to help the transformation move along smoothly"

"What transformation?" questioned Lex, getting very irritated at this point, "What are you doing to me?"

"Nothing that you haven't done to any of your guests in Level 33.1" responded Fine. "You should consider yourself lucky."

"Lucky? Not from where I'm laying" Lex said, still trying to free himself. Fine moved around behind Lex and began clicking on something, like a keyboard, when Lex finally decided to save his strength for later. First, he needed to find out what Fine was up to. "You'd think an alien species of your intelligence would know what a heater was" commented Lex.

"Don't worry yourself about the comforts of your humanity. Soon, that will be a thing of the past for you."

"Why must you speak in riddles? Why can't you just come out and tell me what the Hell you're doing to me!" Lex said, aggravated. Fine didn't answer him and all Lex could hear was the echo of the liquid dripping down the IV line and draining into his arm. "You're turning me into one of you, aren't you?"

"Oh, very well. Humans and their need to know everything. If your race would only use a percentage of your brain you'd be at least as smart as one of your cockroaches" Fine said, coming around and facing Lex again. "Soon, you will become the vessel for my master, General Zod and then General Zod will raise a little havoc on Earth and take out his revenge on Kal-El, the son of his captor. The rest doesn't matter to you, because once General Zod inhabits your body, you will be a mere memory for your friends and family to morn, or do you have any such creatures remaining who would morn the removal of your existence? Hmm, it looks like I'm doing your world a service." Lex grimaced as Fine moved away from him, continuing to work behind Lex's back. This comment hit Lex hard. Had he really turned everyone against him? Lana loved him, didn't she? He was quiet for a long while, contemplating his actions that led him up to this moment. Who was Lex Luthor? He decided to follow his father's advice; attack adversity head on.

"Who's this Kal-El you're speaking of?" Lex asked trying to keep Fine talking.

"Human's are so blind" generalized Fine. "You mean to tell me you have no idea who Kal-El is?"

Lex did know. He had known for a while that Clark Kent wasn't normal, since that first day they met, when he saved his life. And then previous night's events were coming back to him. "Clark Kent"

"Clark Kent. Farm boy from Smallville, Kansas." Fine said with a drawl in his voice.

"But that's not where he's from, is it."

"You are dense, aren't you? No, your farm boy prodigy is not from here." Fine just left his comment out there for Lex to ponder.

"Who's this General Zod that you want to inhabit my body?"

"Only the greatest mastermind on the planet Krypton."

"It doesn't sound like your master is all that bright. It seems like he got himself captured and is being held in some intergalactic prison. Why do you need my body to bust him out of jail?"

Lex was trying to provoke his captor, but it wasn't working. Fine continued on with his preparations. "You are mistaken. General Zod is one of the greatest masterminds the Universe has ever produced, but unfortunate events led to his capture by the Science Council on Krypton and our ways of holding detainees was far more advanced than Earth's methods. He was placed on trial and imprisoned in the Phantom Zone, what you referred to as an intergalactic prison. Once an individual is sent to the 'Zone' they lose their original composition in exchange for a uniform skeletal feature with no abilities except for their strength and mind. That is why I need your body, so I can give my master something to inhabit." Then Fine looked over Lex's body and stated, "I know I could've done better, but you'll do."

Lex began to fidget more, trying to free himself, to no avail.

"What the Science Council didn't realize is General Zod had set up a contingency plan before he was captured, mainly me, to break his way out of the 'Zone', a feat that has never occurred. Well, I think I've enlightened you enough, not that you'll be able to do anything about it anyways. It's time we take a little trip" informed Fine, coming around holding a syringe looking vial, filled with a red liquid. At seeing the syringe he thought held the end to his existence Lex's eyes got big, but he tried to stay in control.

"Oh, don't worry about this" Fine said, focusing his attention on the syringe. "This isn't for you. No, this is just the key. But, I don't want to show you all my secrets, so goodnight" and with that, Fine flicked his finger at Lex's forehead, knocking him out. Releasing the restraints binding Lex and quickly dressing him in a one-piece black suit with a Kryptonian symbol representing Zod on it, he opened the doors of the ship and exited out onto the frozen tundra. In the distance, the Fortress of Solitude could be seen.

**In the Skies above Earth**

Clark was really enjoying his first flight as Clark Kent and not as his other persona Kal-El. He couldn't believe he had been afraid of heights all his life. Up here in the skies, overlooking the world, he was free. Free to embrace his Kryptonian side without repercussions. Maybe his other persona and seeing what those Kryptonains did when they tore through Smallville a couple years back scared him a bit. But he wasn't like them. He was Clark Kent. Raised by Jonathon and Martha Kent and they raised him to be the individual flying above the…Atlantic Ocean. He had to take a closer look. There was nothing but deep blue water below him. He used his x-ray vision and noticed the different marine life that swam in this vast ocean. Looking deeper, he noticed the ocean floor, which wasn't much different than land. It had its own mountain ranges as well as flat lands. Soon, he was over the Mediterranean Sea, when he felt a presence nearby, causing him to lose his concentration. He began a nosedive into the sea, when Tara came up beside him catching him by the foot, holding him upside down just above the water.

"Kal-El. Flying is natural for us, just reach deep inside yourself and feel for that little piece of energy that allows you to fly and grasp at it. You need to remember, you were raised by humans, but you're a Kryptonian and Kryptonians can fly!" Then she released Clark and flew up into the Heavens.

Clark reached deep down for the energy and found it, but not before he plunged into the Mediterranean Sea. Soaked, he turned himself around and swam towards the water's surface and soared into the sky.

Tara flew back to the farm, followed closely by Clark who eventually caught up to her.

"You look like a drowned tactar"

"A what?" Clark asked.

"Oh, a tactar. It's just a native animal on Dione."

"Oh. Well, I wouldn't look like a drowned tactar, if you hadn't let me fall into the sea and then fly away." Tara smiled. "So, why is this so easy for you? This is your first flight too, isn't it?"

"I've already told you. Not trying to sound mean, but you were raised by humans and it's not normal for humans to fly and do some of the other things we can do. Your mind is set on human mode and we need to change it to a Kryptonian mode, but I don't want you to lose your humanity, because it's who you are and plus it looks good on you. Normal Kryptonians are all stuffy and scientific, the reason I left Krypton in the first place. But you need to realize that you are Kryptonian and some things are just natural for us to do. I don't have any problem flying or using any of my other abilities; because I know I can do it. I was told early on that if I ever lived under a yellow sun, my natural abilities would be enhanced."

"So, the sun is the source of our abilities. That makes sense. Once, a while back when there were these solar bursts erupting on the sun, my abilities were uncontrollable and nonexistent at times. It was a strange. One minute I was okay, next minute I was flinging tractors across three counties and then nothing." Soon the farm was in their sights, as they landed behind the back porch. Tara came down smoothly, but Clark kind of fumbled as he landed. Martha was out in her garden, picking some fresh vegetables, when Lois noticed Clark and Tara were back.

"Mrs. Kent, they're back!" exclaimed Lois, as she hopped off the fence post. She and Martha ran to Clark's side.

"Oh my goodness! Were you really flying Clark?"

"Yeah, it was great!" Clark followed his mother and Lois into the house, carrying the basket of vegetables, followed closely by Tara. He told them every little detail he could, just like a kid riding a bicycle for the first time. Looking over at the clock, he noticed it was time to go and get Zan.

**Metropolis Middle School**

Zan was sitting in his mother's classroom along with Mandy, who was explaining her trip to the Daily Planet. Mandy was really excited. Her English teacher was ecstatic too, because she had been trying relentlessly to have one of her students accepted into the internship/job shadowing program at the Daily Planet, and now she had one.

Clark came through the door as Zan tested him. Once it was determined Clark was who he claimed to be, Zan said goodbye to Mandy. She followed them out into the hallway and then took her chance. She reached for Zan and pulled him back to her and kissed him, right there in front of Clark and Brenda. But it didn't matter at all to Zan who witnessed this public display of affection, he was in Heaven. The moment their lips touched an explosion of flashes hit each of them. Zan got a better picture of Mandy and the trials and tribulations she had to go through during her cancer treatment, his father curing her in that Phoenix hospital and their first meeting and how she felt about him. Mandy, on the other hand, was taken on a universal trip to a world that was very unfamiliar. She saw his flight through the stars with what she assumed was his mother, his life with his adoptive family and his first meeting with Clark and Max. Finally, she saw herself, the way he envisioned her. He really liked her. They finally broke free from each other's embrace as Mandy said, "Bye" and then disappeared down the hall.

'Bye' Zan said back in a sighed communication. He was still on Cloud Nine, when Clark brought him back to Earth.

"Um, Zan are you ready to go?"

"Ahem" he said, still focusing down the hall, where Mandy was last seen.

"Come on loverboy" Clark said, scooping Zan up and instead of running, he lifted them off into the sky, which brought Zan back to his senses.

"When did you learn to fly?" he asked, high above the ground.

"Today. Here, let's see what you've got?"

"Are you kidding?" Zan said incredulously.

"Nope. Here, hold my hand and float out there. Arms out. That's right. Now, reach deep inside of you for a little bit of magic. When you think you've found it, tell me and I'll release your hand and let you fly solo."

Zan did as he was told. He reached deep inside, and found what Clark was talking about. He said a short prayer to himself and looked over at Clark. "You're not going to let me drop, are you?"

"No, I'll catch you if something goes wrong. Are you ready?"

Still holding onto that little bit of magic, Zan nodded. Clark released his hand and Zan was flying solo. It was the most incredible feeling imaginable. The wind was flowing through his hair as they flew over the vast acres of cornfields. "This is better than running!" exclaimed Zan.

"I know. There's your dad's farm. Do you feel comfortable landing?" Zan just looked at him, he wasn't quite sure and Clark could sense it. "Here, grab my hand. I need a little practice in landing too."

Zan did as he was told and both them made a perfect landing.

**Smallville**

Luthor Inn was located just on the outskirts of Smallville. Three guests had just registered and found their way to their room, a Jacuzzi suite. The first thing Nicolas needed to do was to lie in the tub and soak his husk. Granted, they weren't in the desert anymore, but he still needed to keep it moistened and since they had left Roswell, they hadn't had a chance to stop because he was determined to find the source of the signal and everything pointed to this small Kansas town. There wasn't much to it, Roswell was bigger but at least they were out of the dry New Mexico heat. After they were settled into their hotel and Nicholas' husk had had a good soak in the tub, they decided to check out the town and hopefully find some answers. The first thing they saw was the town sign, 'Welcome to Smallville…Meteor Capital of the World'.

"Well, that's at least promising" Lonnie stated, "It looks like they've had a little bit of cosmic activity here."

"I can show you some cosmic activity, right here" interjected Rath.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Rath. We need to find the source of that communication. It shouldn't be that hard" Lonnie said, looking around at their surroundings.

Nicolas just sat back contemplating their next move. He had gotten used to his companion's antics. He just learned to ignore them; otherwise they might as well admit him into that mental institute they had passed on their way into town. Belle Reve was its name, he recalled.

As Lonnie drove down Smallville's Main Street, there wasn't much to see. The town was just as lame as Roswell was, in Nicholas' opinion.

"Hey Nicki, I'm hungry. Can't we find a place to eat around here?" Nicolas rolled his eyes. He couldn't wait until these two dim-witted pod rejects finally got their just rewards for all the annoyance they had caused him. He wanted front row seats to their demise, but for now he had to grin and bear it, because he needed them. "Just find a place."

"Doesn't look like they have fast food here Lonnie, we're going to have to try and find another small town café" Rath said with distaste. He was tired of café food. He just wanted a hoagie, a pizza pie or even a Coney Island hot dog with sauerkraut. No, it was going to be another café, from another themed restaurant.

"That place looks promising," suggested Lonnie, as she looked up at the old movie theater. "The Talon. Hmm, it's a coffee shop too. It can't be all bad." Hearing no objections, she pulled into a parking space.

Inside the Talon, Lois was busy helping out the staff, waiting tables. It seemed to be exceptionally busy this afternoon. She lived in the apartment right above the Talon, where she had returned after Clark and Tara returned from their flight. She was still amazed at the things Clark could do. It seemed the more she was around him, the more she learned of his amazing skills. Smelling the caffeine from the café below, she left the confines of her apartment to get her caffeine fix for the day. While there they had talked her into working a short shift.

The doors to the Talon chimed as a set of new customers entered the Egyptian themed coffee house. They sat towards the front of the café. Lois grabbed a couple of menus and worked her way to the front. She handed the menus to her customers, took out her pen and pad of paper and finally took notice of her customers.

"Hi, I'm Lois and…" She lost her train of thought. Before her were the duplicates from Liz's vision. She was sure of it. Composing herself, she continued, "…I'll be your waitress. Can I get you anything? Espresso, Latte, Pop" she said looking at Nicholas, slightly flirting with the young teenager. He seemed to like the attention and smiled back. Lois turned her attention to the two ruggedly dressed Michael and Isabel look-a-likes and took their order and went back to the front counter and handed her order over.

"Megan, can you make this order for me. I really need to use the restroom. I'll be back in a moment."

"Sure" Megan agreed as she took the order and Lois bounded up the stairs to her apartment. She reached for her phone and called her father and then she tried to get a hold of Clark, but he wasn't around.

Going back downstairs, she stopped by the counter and picked up the alien's orders and delivered them. She noticed the door chime again as her father came through. He wasn't very far from the café, when she called.

"Hey daddy. Can I get you anything?"

"Hey Lo, yeah. Coffee. Black." Lois turned to fill her father's order as he followed her up to the front counter. His uniform caused Nicolas, Lonnie and Rath to squirm just a bit in their seats, which Lois picked up on. Her father had come by to do a little recon. He told Lois just to act placid and not to tip off the aliens.

"So, you've got the boys out in the field" Lois asked handing her father his cup of coffee.

"Yeah, they should be out all night. So, how has my baby girl been doing?" The General situated himself into a booth so he could face the aliens as Lois joined him in the opposite seat.

"Not bad. I've been keeping myself busy." They continued on with their idle conversation, as Lois inconspicuously pointed out the subjects of Sam Lane's recon. They did look like a punk version of the real article. After Sam finished his coffee, he got up, kissed Lois on the forehead and left. Lois got up and cleaned the table and continued on with her shift.

Nicolas, Lonnie and Rath breathed a sigh of relief as the General left the establishment. False alarm. They were always nervous around anyone wearing a military uniform. Lois came back to check on her customers, who took their bill, paid it and left, with no tip.

She finished out her shift and made her way to the Kent farm.

**Evans' Farm - Earlier**

Pete sat back on the couch, letting the pills work their magic. Being an alien cell phone really sucked, in Pete's opinion. He stared at the new arrival named Tess. She looked so much like Ava, but Ava was much more…bubbly. The woman before him was attractive enough, but there was a certain hardness to her demeanor, or maybe that was the tension going on between her and Isabel.

It was Clash of the Titans or in this case Clash of the Aliens. Isabel and Tess just stared down each other. Neither of them said a word until Jesse finally broke the silence.

"Can I get you anything to drink Tess?" Isabel just glared at her husband in disbelief. She was only asked to 'play nice', which meant don't say a word and pray that Michael said his piece and made his way back quickly.

Tess took this opportunity to irritate Isabel and politely said, "yeah, if you have any Cherry Coke with Tabasco sauce, that would be great." Jesse nodded and retreated to the kitchen to fill her order, as Isabel continued to glare at Tess with daggers in her eyes. Tess finally broke the silence asking, "Who's your friend?" staring at Pete.

"This is Pete Ross, a friend of ours. Larek uses both Brody and him to communicate with us," explained Isabel through gritted teeth.

Tess took the glass from Jesse, smiled over at Isabel and proceeded to drink the beverage.

"So, how are things going at the Summit?" questioned Jesse, not liking the tension that encompassed the room.

"Oh, there have been many new developments" she laughed inwardly. "I think they're on the right path though. Max has been really impressive. He's taken control and both he and Liz seem to have captured the respect of the Summit attendees. Max even healed a young boy when he and Liz stepped outside the palace walls to walk among the commoners." Tess continued to inform their small group of the coming and goings of the Summit, in limited details though.

Then the door to the house opened and in walked Maria, Kyle and Ava. Maria was the first to notice their new guest.

"What the Hell is she doing here?" Maria exclaimed, pointing her finger at Tess who had jumped to her feet when the trio entered the house.

Kyle took action and raised his hand and flung Tess back against the wall.

"I can't believe you haven't killed her yet Iz, where's Michael?" questioned Kyle, as he paced back and forth hand still raised, clearly agitated.

Ava didn't say a thing, just sat on the couch next to Pete, watching the commotion as it unfolded. Pete was floored at the tense emotion this individual invoked. Tess cautiously got back on her feet and stood, not daring to move from where she was until things were explained.

"Maria, Kyle why don't you just take a seat and let's talk this out calmly" suggested Jesse.

"I don't think so! I want to know why we let a murderer back into our house, and where the Hell is Michael?" exclaimed Maria.

"I agree with Maria, I want some answers" Kyle declared, bringing his hand down and crossing his arms in front of him, along with Maria as they looked towards Isabel for some answers. She had thus far remained quiet, but there was a satisfying grin spreading across her face.

Isabel gathered her thoughts and then methodically explained what had transpired. "Lex was abducted by Fine in front of Lana, who came looking for Clark after her dramatic experience. Clark was in the Fortress, so Michael decided to take Lana to the Fortress and expose our lives to Lana, who is our newest member inducted into the Club. Anyways, Clark talked to Jor-El and they figured Lex is going to be used as some vessel for this Zod character and that it's just a matter of time before Fine releases him. Clark has gone forward and relayed the new developments to Chloe, Lois, Lionel, Zan, Mandy, Bob and Brenda. Michael came back and informed us, and then we made a long distance phone call, hence the raging headache Pete is having and Michael decided he needed to talk to Max in person, so seeing that Tess was the only one that could come back on such short notice, she came and Michael left. He said he would be back soon and I'm supposed to play nice. There you have it. Oh, and Michael's late!!" She sat back and took a deep breath.

The group's jaws dropped, including Tess'. She didn't know why it was so important for Michael to speak to Max, but if Isabel's explanation was the shortened condensed version, she couldn't imagine the long dragged out version Michael was telling Max. The others were perplexed too, so much had happened since they left for work earlier that morning. Tess was also amazed and nervous with the number of people that knew of their existence. Isabel had mentioned so many unfamiliar names, which sent a shiver down her spine. Since she had left Earth, the group had been really opened with their guarded secret, a guarded secret that she was raised to keep at all costs and now it seemed to be common knowledge.

"I need to get ready for the meeting that we're having at five," stated Isabel as she stood up and retreated towards the kitchen. She had to stay focused. She had promised she'd play nice and she would uphold her promise but at least she got to see Kyle take out his frustration sending Tess flying across the room, landing her on her ass, Isabel thought with a smirk.

"I'll help you" Maria said, as she stood and joined Isabel in the kitchen. She didn't want to be in the same room with Alex's killer either.

Kyle resigned himself to sit in the sofa next to Jesse, as Tess relaxed enough to sit in a chair next to the sofa. Kyle glared at her. Tess was amazed. She hadn't realized that Kyle had come into his powers, just like Liz. She was curious to learn what special attributes he had acquired, but this clearly wasn't the time for 'show and tell'. Isabel was right though. What was taking Michael so long? Then the door opened and in walked Max, Liz and Michael, followed closely by Serena and Mira who had met the three in the Granolith.

"Whoa, check you out?" Kyle said, in reference to Liz and Max's attire. "You look all regal" he joked.

"Laugh it up Valenti, but this is the "in" thing to wear. All the royals are wearing them."

"Remind me never to marry a royal," retorted Kyle.

"Thank God you're back Max" Tess said, "Things were beginning to get a little out of control here. If you don't mind, I think I want to go back."

"What happened?" Max asked.

"Did Isabel do anything?" questioned Michael.

"No, Isabel was fine. She played nice. No, Kyle wasn't prepared to see me and let's just say I met the wall, again. I know I'm not welcome, so I would just like to go home now."

All of a sudden, Maria and Isabel burst out of the kitchen,

"Max" Isabel said, as she embraced her brother.

"Hey Iz. Glad to see I was missed. We need to sit down and talk later. I've got so much to tell you." She nodded as Maria's enthusiastic squeal overpowered her welcome.

"Michael!!" exclaimed Maria as she came over and half hitting him and half embracing him she scolded him. "Don't you ever leave me without telling me where you're going again, especially if you're leaving this solar system, you got that Spaceboy!"

"Yes Maria. I'm sorry. I wasn't going to be gone very long, but then these two wanted to come home and we needed to use the Granolith, which was on another planet, so it took longer than I thought it would" explained Michael.

Maria then turned her attention towards Liz. "I missed you girlfriend. You'll have to tell me all about your trip. What it was like, etc…" She embraced Liz, when she felt the bulge. "Oh my God, oh my God…You're not…Are you?"

Max joined his wife and embraced her from behind, "Yes, she is Maria. It is my honor to tell you, our family, that Liz is expecting our little girl."

Maria smacked Michael again, hard.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Michael said rubbing out the spot she just implanted with her fist.

"You knew about this and didn't tell me!"

"I just got back Maria," retorted Michael.

Everyone joined Max and Liz in the foyer, as they offered them their congratulations. Tess stayed back and allowed the group to cherish in this precious moment. Too bad her pregnancy didn't go like this. Everyone looked at her pregnancy as a mistake, but it was destined to happen and now the worlds had her son, their savior, to save their sorry asses.

Once everyone was done greeting Max, Liz and Michael, they sat around the living room when Max asked Tess,

"Would you consider holding off leaving for just a little bit until Zan gets here? It won't be very long and I know he really wants to meet you. Then you can leave or you can hang around for our meeting and meet the rest of the group if you like. It's your choice." He got some looks from Isabel, Maria and Kyle but Max just gave them a look of 'I'll explain later', so they let things rest, for now anyways.

Max's offer was sincere and Tess noticed this. There was hope to building up that bridge she had burnt down. He would take time, but there was still hope. She nodded and said, "It would be wonderful to see Zan again, thank you. And I think I'll stay for the meeting too, that way I can relate what's going on to Larek, when I get back."

Liz joined Isabel and Maria back in the kitchen; as the rest of the group talked amongst themselves about what had happened the past few days, catching everyone up, when Mira asked,

"Are we still having a training session today?"

"I think we should" Max stated, "Now, more than ever. Our enemies are knocking on our back door, we better be prepared." Everyone was in agreement. Tess was confused; because she didn't realize that everyone was actually training and she wondered where they trained without being seen. Granted they were in the middle of nowhere, but there were always prying eyes somewhere.

Then the front door slammed open as a young teenager came running in, all excited.

"Aunt Izzy" he called out and then he noticed Max. "Dad, you're back!" he said in an excited voice. "Guess what? I flew. I can fly!"

"You flew. That's great!" Max said. Clark soon crossed the threshold when Max looked up at him.

"Is it true, did you two just earn your wings today?"

Clark smiled, "Yeah, we did. He did pretty good too."

"So, how was it Clark? Were you scared? I know you have some height issues," questioned Michael.

"I guess I wasn't really paying attention to the height, until I was airborne, but once I was up there, I felt so free. I can't explain it. Plus, with a little life lesson from Tara, I'm learning to embrace my Kryptonian side a little more, something I'm trying to pass down to junior here."

"Um Max" Tess said as she moved to his side.

"Aw yes. First let me introduce you to Clark Kent, also known as Kal-El." Clark gave Max a slight look, not knowing who the blonde was. Max continued,

"Zan, I've got some exciting news as well. I'd like to introduce you to your mother. This is Tess Harding. Tess, this is our son, Brett Alexander Chambers also known as Zan."

Understanding crossed Clark's face but Zan wasn't prepared for this meeting. He didn't know how to react, so he did what came natural, he embraced his mother, who held onto him like there was no tomorrow. Once they parted, Max added,

"Liz and I have some other news too. Liz is expecting your baby sister." Zan's eyes lit up. He was now going to be a big brother. Clark raised an eyebrow too.

"Congratulations you two" he said shaking Max's hand, as Zan went over to Liz and looked at her belly. "Can I touch my sister?"

"Sure" Liz placed his hand on her belly, as a red glow emerged followed by a couple of handprints. Zan opened up a line of communication and talked to his little sister.

'Hi little one, I'm your big brother.' He continued to speak to her as Max and Liz shared in their communication. There was no response from their newest member, but they each could feel the soothing warmth of her love for them.

"I think instead of Zan going down to the practice field, he should hang back and catch up with Tess," suggested Max.

"No, I want to see what my son's capable of. I'll follow you down to the training field, we can talk later, can't we?" she inquired.

"Yeah" responded Zan. This was a great day. He got his first kiss, he flew, he met his mother and now he was going to be a brother. Couldn't get more complicated than this!

Most of them moved down to the practice fields as Clark went back up to his farm with Pete, Jesse decided to catch up on work and Maria and Liz decided to hang back and catch up on things, since Max didn't want Liz to overdo it.

**Luthor Mansion**

Lana was busying herself by cleaning up the mess Lex had caused when he went into his fit. Many things were racing through her mind. First of all was what had happened to Lex and where was he at this moment? Was he okay or was he being tortured? Not liking this line of thought, she switched gears and went over everything she had learned that morning.

Clark was an alien. She would've never guessed that one in a million years. She'd always known there was something special about Clark Kent, but she thought he was just meteor infected, like the others on Chloe's Wall of Weird, but instead of turning psycho like those portrayed in the past, he was using his gifts to help those around him. How many times had he saved them from the perils surrounding Smallville and Metropolis? How many times had he saved her? And then she found out he _had_ told her his secret, but just knowing his secret put her life in danger and she had died. He had turned back time for her and then alienated himself from her. Alienated, now there's the right word for the day, she was the one being alienated. Not only was Clark an alien, but his friend Michael and his aunt and uncle were too and there were more living in her old house. This was just so bizarre.

Then there was the kicker, the bit of news that hit her the hardest. He was now with Chloe. She was really happy for them, for him. He needed someone and she knew Chloe also had a thing for him, but it still hurt. Why was she trusted to learn the secret and not herself? She understood about Pete, he was Clark's best friend, but Chloe? She'd have to find out how Chloe was inducted into this 'Club'. Man, they have a club, again very bizarre.

Her internal communication was interrupted when she heard someone enter the room.

"Miss Lang" Lionel said, making his way to get himself a drink. "Has there been any word on Lex?"

"No" she simply said. Lionel knew too. He trusted Lionel before he trusted her! "Are you here for the meeting?"

Lionel took a seat in one of the overstuffed chairs as Lana sat on the leather couch. "I wouldn't miss it. So, tell me Miss Lang. What happened to my son?" Lionel didn't want to divulge too much information, because he wasn't aware that Lana had been brought into the secret, but after she was done explaining what had happened to Lex and then finding out about Clark's secret and then briefly meeting Michael and learning about his alien status as well, Lionel decided to be a little bit more forthcoming with Lana.

"Yes, well they are an interesting bunch" he said, taking a sip of his Brandy.

"So Mr. Luthor, may I ask how you found out about Clark and his friends?"

"Well, I've known about Clark for a while. I had my own suspicions for a long time, but when I was enjoying the comforts known as prison, something miraculous happened to me. One of the crystals that Clark was looking for ended up in my hands, which had the same symbol that was tattooed on your back. It means transference. During this time period, I had recently learned I was infected with terminal lung disease and didn't have very long to live. While I was in prison, Clark came to visit me and I used the crystal and we exchanged bodies unbeknownst to him. It was wrong of me, but that's when I learned Clark was different. Afterwards, Clark was able to reverse the process, but when I was in my old body I was cured. I don't know how this happened, but since then I've been watching out for Clark. He didn't know I knew for almost a year, when something else happened to me, which I link back to using the crystal, but Jor-El, Clark's biological father began to use me as his vessel to communicate with Clark and help him out when things got dire."

Lana was awestruck. Lionel found out on his own, with a little help from Clark's father, Jor-El. This made her feel a little bit better. "What about his friend, Michael?"

"Aw yes. Max, Liz, Michael, Isabel and we can't forget Zan. They are a unique set of teens, but ones you don't want to rally against. I just had the honor of making their acquaintance too, but they are just as, if not more talented than our friend Clark Kent, but I'll let you make your own assertions."

Lana's eyebrows went up. What was Clark really capable of? And Michael and his friends? Looking over at the clock, she noticed it was time to get going.

"I suppose we should get going" Lana stated as she stood and made her way to the door.

"One thing, Miss Lang. I need to get that document Lex stashed away. Which safe did he put it in?" questioned Lionel. Lana pointed in the direction of the safe. Lionel sighed a breath of relief, it was one he still had access too, he hoped. Going over to the safe, he proceeded to turn the dial and then there was a click as he opened it up, reached in and retrieved the piece of paper, pocketed it and then closed the safe and locked it. "Now we're ready to go."

"You're not even going to look at it?" asked Lana.

"No time" Lionel said looking at his watch, "We need to get going. Shall we Miss Lang?" Lionel said, opening the door for Lana. She still didn't trust this man; there was just something sinister just below the surface of Lionel Luthor.

**Daily Planet**

Chloe sat at her desk, closing down her system and preparing to leave for Mandy's house. She had the directions she needed and the faked document accepting Mandy into the internship program at the Daily Planet as well as the Kryptonian glyphics Lionel had dropped by. She refilled her coffee cup and made her way to her car.

It didn't take her very long to cross the streets of Metropolis and soon she was pulling into Mandy's driveway. Mandy's family was very receptive to Chloe's presence and thrilled at the opportunity the Daily Planet was offering their little girl, especially after all the adversities she had to faced so early in her young life. Once Chloe was done spinning her web of lies, she and Mandy were on their way to Smallville.

For awhile the two aspiring journalists spoke about the Daily Planet, until Mandy said, "Chloe, I kissed Zan today."

"Oh" Chloe said, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah. This is the first time I've ever felt this way about anyone. Plus, we've got so much in common. You and Clark are close, aren't you?"

Chloe was intrigued, wondering where this conversation was going. "Yes, Clark and I have become close. Why do you ask?"

Mandy thought for a moment and then answered, "Well, not many people can say they are interested in or are in a relationship with an alien, especially one that may get himself killed in the process of fulfilling his destiny."

"Well, he has a lot of friends and family that will be there to back him up, so I wouldn't worry yourself over him getting killed fulfilling his destiny. We won't let that happen. As far as a human/alien relationship, Clark and I have been friends for over six years and I only recently found out his secret and it hasn't changed who he is to me, which is my best friend. Zan is no different. You two share a special bond and if my memory serves me right, you're not totally human anymore and eventually you two will be more compatible than Clark and I. I would just cherish the time you have now and don't worry about what the future holds, just let it unfold."

The car was silent for a while, when Chloe broke the silence.

"So how was it?"

"How was what?"

"The kiss. What was it like kissing an alien?" Chloe smiled.

A smile spread across Mandy's face as she reflected on the visions she received. "It was amazing. I saw these visions of his home planet, I travelled through the stars with him as a baby, and I was there when he met Clark, who he blasted out the barn window."

"He did what?" interjected Chloe.

"Blasted him out a barn window. It would've put one of us in the hospital, but Clark just got up. I also saw his first meeting with Max and experienced his emotions of learning about his true nature and then…" she paused, "…I saw or more I felt how he sees me. He really likes me, I just know it."

"All this from a kiss?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. Why? Don't you receive visions too when you kiss Clark?"

"No. It's very passionate, but nothing like what you've described, must be from his Antarian side."

"Could be, but all I can say is 'Wow'"

The remainder of the trip, they talked idly about normal things. Chloe's mind began to wander. What would come out of crossing the alien/human line in regards to their relationship? Was it possible for them to go the next step and become more intimate? Was it even advisable? It had been done, look at Zan. He was the byproduct of three worlds and then there was Maria and Michael's and Jesse and Isabel's relationship. Why not? She loved Clark, she had since high school. Granted that was a high school crush, but Clark had grown on her through the years and since she found out about his secret, they had become much closer. Soon they were pulling up to the Kent farm, where Chloe was to meet Clark.

**Fortress of Solitude**

Fine carried Lex's body into the Fortress and up to the crystal console. Laying him down on the ice floor, Fine rearranged the crystals that formed the console and after inserting one last crystal into an open slot, a drawer mysteriously slid out from the base of the console. A smile spread across his face as he looked at the three items that filled the drawer, the three original crystals that formed the Fortress of Solitude laid before him. Reaching down and retrieving the black crystal the Fortress came alive.

"Who is it that has entered this Fortress of Solitude?" said the voice of Jor-El.

Fine didn't answer. He pulled out the Kryptonian bracelet he brought with him and threw it up into the air. It opened up into a vortex. Fine keyed in the coordinates for the Phantom Zone into the crystal console and then he reached into his pocket and pulled out the vial holding Clark's blood, ensuring it was still safe and unbroken. Then he placed it securely back in his pocket with the black transference crystal as he picked up Lex's body and jumped into the vortex.

**A/N: A special thank you goes out to my betas (you know who you are). It's only because of these ladies that my story makes any sense. Thank you! Also, thanks goes out to all those that have left feedback or PM me. This was a fun chapter to write and it opens so many doors for the ultimate showdown. If any of you'll have a suggestion on how I should write the confrontation between the forces of good and evil, please let me know, because this section is totally new to me (since this is the only fanfic I've ever written). Suggestions are very welcome :)**


	45. Escape from the Phantom Zone

**Chapter 44 – Escape from the Phantom Zone**

For once the Phantom Zone was calm. No sandstorms to obstruct its occupant's view of the sky above. The Zoners had taken advantage of the situation and had moved out of the confines of their caves to enjoy one of the few days of peaceful bliss the Zone had to offer them.

Raya was also enjoying the day not having to fight the blustering winds, which was always a plus. One drawback of a day like this was that after being stuck inside the caves for a long period of time, the Zoners got restless and havoc usually followed, so she had to be alert in case things got out of control.

As the day was progressing without much incident there came a thunderous boom and everyone gazed up at the sky as a streak of light made its way to the sacred rock formation. Raya grabbed her staff, the crystal Jor-El had given her as well as the journal she had found that had the answers to some pertinent questions and made her way to the formation. This wasn't the normal receiving point for new arrivals and concern crossed her face. She wasn't alone. Most of the Zoners had witnessed the new arrival, but it was strange to them as well. Normally new arrivals dropped in closer to the caves. Seeing the need to welcome their newest resident to the Zone, each of them made the trek to the rock formation.

Khivar wasn't aware of their customs, since he was the last arrival and he had arrived in the middle of a dust storm. Yes, he received his 'welcome' to the Zone, but he had to feel a little empathy for the new arrival, arriving on such a beautiful day such as what they were having. The arrival didn't stand a chance. This would also give him the opportunity to see the new arrival's transformation into one of the Zoners. He was fortunate enough to keep his original body, unlike most of the Zoners. He lifted himself off the sand floor and followed the procession.

Fine arrived at the sacred rock formation and laid Lex's body on the ground. Taking in his surroundings he remarked to himself, "What a dismal place to be held captive". He looked around and found the stone tablet that was his way back to Earth. "The sooner I get back the better" thought Fine. The vial containing Kal-El's blood was still intact as well as the black transference crystal. Good.

Lex was coming out of his slumber as he pulled himself up into a seated position. He opened his eyes to the bright light that inhabited their surroundings.

Groggily he asked, "Where are we?" looking for an answer from his captor. Looking around, all he could see was a bunch of sand dunes. It looked like he was in some dessert, but it was brighter yet there was no sun to be seen. Very strange. There was also a strange hue in the air.

Fine wasn't the one that answered him though. In the distance, a female voice could be heard. "Welcome to the Phantom Zone".

"Ah… Raya. I was wondering when our paths would cross again" Fine said to the approaching female. He had recognized her as Jor-El's faithful assistant and it surprised him that she was among the prisoners living in the Phantom Zone, but he didn't see her as a threat to his ultimate plan.

"Brainiac, I thought your existence was terminated with the destruction of Krypton."

"You shouldn't underestimate my survival instincts. I was after all created by your mentor and teacher Jor-El."

Raya finally reached the rock formation where Fine had landed with a stranger. "Yes, you were created by Jor-El, but to help save Krypton, not to destroy it, why the change in loyalties?"

"Krypton was doomed and even Jor-El knew it. That was why he built the ship that sent his precious son to Earth. The Science Council wouldn't listen to his warnings and like I said survival instincts took over. General Zod was trying to convince the planet of their impending doom. Granted, he took things to the extreme and the Science Council didn't think highly of that so they convicted him and sent him away to this dreadful place, while they accepted the doom which they eventually surmised too."

"So, you're here to bust Zod out. But how? You know as well as I do there is only one way out and seeing that neither of us is a member of the House of El, you've just joined the ranks of the Phantom Zone."

"My dear Raya, you don't think I would travel through the portals without a way back, do you?"

Brainiac was right. He was very calculating in everything he did. If he had a way back, it must mean Kal-El had survived the trip to Earth.

"I take it Kal-El is alive" Raya said, questionably.

"Yes, and has been a thorn in my side for some time now"

"And he willingly gave you his blood?" Raya asked as she noticed Lex sitting up behind Fine. He was listening to the conversation between the two acquaintances. "Is that him?"

Fine had to laugh, "Him…Kal-El. No. This is just a weak human I picked up for Zod. No Kal-El still resides on Earth and no, he didn't willingly give me his blood. I don't even think he knows I have a sample of it. Oh well. His loss."

"You know I can't let you leave here, especially with Zod?" Raya said in a warning tone.

"Like you're going to be able to stop me little girl" and then the Zoners could be seen coming over the sand dunes. "Ah, it looks like we've got company."

Raya looked up and noticed the encroaching residents of the Zone. She could probably handle Brainiac, but not all the residents of the Phantom Zone. She had to think this through. She needed to get to Earth just as much as Brainiac needed to get back. If he held the key, then she was going to have to exploit him. They would have to take care of Zod and Brainiac on Earth, but she wasn't going to let anyone else out. Taking out her crystal medallion she turned towards the Zoners and said in a warning tone,

"Return to your caves immediately, else I will have to forcibly send you back." They ignored her warning. She directed her crystal towards the Zoners and activated it sending out a high-pitched whistle. The Zoners reached for what resembled their ears and withdrew. It didn't, however, affect Khivar. He kept approaching the rock formation until he came upon Zod.

"Khivar, if you want to get away from this sand blasted place, help me get to the rock formation. That's our way out of here, but I can't get there on my own," pleaded Zod, who was in pain from the affects of the crystal.

Picking Zod up and trudging through the sands as Zod struggled against the pain the crystal caused him, Khivar made his way to the sacred rock formation.

"Put that crystal away," warned Brainiac, as he saw his Master coming forward draped over the back of another creature, that hadn't lost his original body. How was that so?

Raya obliged and put her crystal away. All that she had to contend with was Brainiac, Zod, Khivar and this stranger. The odds were more even now. Pulling the tip off her staff, she pointed the end at Brainiac, unbeknownst to him, for he was waiting for the stranger to bring Zod to him. She activated the staff that made Fine fall to his knees.

"Ahhhh" he screamed in pain. The staff was sending out high frequency sound waves, which disrupted his molecular structure. Zod was able to slightly recover from his personal experience with Raya's crystal and he convinced Khivar to attack Raya while she was attacking Fine with her staff. Lex was watching all this from behind one of the rock pillars that jutted out of the ground. Khivar came up behind Raya and hit her over the head, knocking her to the ground unconscious. He hated doing this to her, but he really wanted to get away from this place and back to Earth. It took both Fine and Zod a while to recuperate from the pain that Raya had inflicted on each of them, but as they regained their senses Fine inquired,

"Who do you have there, General Zod?"

"This is Khivar. He was accidentally transported to the Phantom Zone on his way to Earth."

"Most unfortunate for you, but maybe not a total loss" Fine said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Khivar asked.

"Well, are you associated with an individual on Earth named Max or a young boy named Zan?"

Khivar eyes lit up. "How do you know them?"

"Well, it seems like Max and his little group have united with General Zod's nemesis Kal-El," explained Fine.

"Then I think it's time for us to make their acquaintance. Were you able to obtain the key to get us out of here?" asked Zod.

Fine pulled the vial of blood out of his pocket, as well as the black crystal. "Yes, but first I brought you a gift" Fine said looking towards Lex. "I didn't think you'd want to travel as a phantom to Earth, so I've retrieved the transference crystal so you can exchange bodies with the human."

"Perfect" Zod said, taking the crystal. He walked over to Lex, who had gotten up from his position behind the jutted stone pillar and began backing up. Fear struck across his face as his saw this black skeleton figure creeping up upon him. "Your efforts are futile human," Zod stated and soon he was upon him, placing the black crystal upon his chest.

Lex screamed out in pain as his mortal soul was sucked out of his body through the crystal, which was shining brightly and into the skeleton creature. Zod's spirit was also extracted from the skeleton creature into the body of Lex. Once the transference was complete, Zod began to get the feel for his new body. Lex was also adjusting to his new makeup. He thought being bald was bad, but this was horrific. During the transference, Raya had awakened from her unconsciousness.

Next, Fine broke open the glass vial and spilled Kal-El's blood on the octagon shaped stone pedestal, which activated the portal. Standing in its epicenter Zod, Fine and Khivar stood, preparing to be transported. On the horizon, the Zoners crept back into the vicinity and had seen what was transpiring and they were pissed, especially Chimarus and Lycus for they had stood by Zod since the beginning and now he was leaving without them and taking Khivar with him.

A bright light illuminated from the sacred rock formation and then the trio was gone. Raya quickly got up from her spot off the ground, grabbed her staff, made sure the crystal was secured around her neck and Jor-El's journal was tucked securely in her pocket and jumped into its vortex. Lex followed suit grabbing the black crystal off the ground, for he wasn't going to be left on this deserted…whatever this place was called. Some of the other Zoners tried to follow their actions, but were too late, the portal closed and there was nothing. The bright light that had encompassed the day was short lived. The winds began to pick up and the remaining Zoners retreated to their caves defeated yet again.

**Kent Farm**

Clark was quietly sitting up in his loft when he heard Chloe's car driving down the gravel road towards his farm. The meeting would soon be upon them. He still had to break it to her that Lana was their newest member.

He heard her car finally pulling into the driveway and he decided to go down and meet her and Mandy.

"Hello, welcome to the Kent farm" Clark said, on Mandy's behalf. "If you like, we can go inside," he said, opening each of their doors and ushering them up the stairs.

Clark held the door open for Chloe and Mandy as they entered the farmhouse. "Hey Mrs. Kent, Pete" Chloe said, making herself at home. Tara and Mirek were watching tv, engrossed in everything the humans did as they were flipping through the channels, stopping when something intrigued them. Then Clark proceeded to introduce Mandy, "I'd like you all to meet Mandy. Mandy, this is my mom Martha, my best friend Pete and over there on the couch is my Aunt Tara and Uncle Mirek."

Everyone said hello, as Martha offered the young girl some homemade peanut butter cookies, fresh from the oven.

Then in a whispered tone, Mandy asked Clark, "Are there anymore aliens among us?"

Then in a normal voice he said, only my aunt and uncle. They're from the planet Dione, which is in the Whirlwind Galaxy. Tara was my biological mother's sister, but she left Krypton before it was destroyed. I've only recently learned about them and now I've had the opportunity to actually meet them."

"Wow" Mandy said, and then turning towards Martha she said, "Mrs. Kent, these cookies are delicious."

"Thanks" replied Martha.

Anxious to see Zan again, Mandy asked, "Where are we holding the meeting?"

"Down at the adjoining farm, why?" inquired Clark.

"Just wondering," Mandy said in a sighed tone. Chloe picked up on her excitement of wanting to see Zan and offered, "Why don't we just go down there a little early and see if they need any help."

"Sounds good to me," piped in Pete. So they each got up and moved towards the door.

"I think I'll wait her until Lana, Lionel, Lois and her father get here. I'll follow up with them," Martha said.

As the group made their way out the door, Clark pulled Chloe aside, "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Oh" she said with raised eyebrow, "Sure".

"Hey Pete, can you take them up to the farm, Clark wants to talk to me about something."

"No problem" he said with a wide grin on his face. Mandy, Tara and Mirek squeezed into Pete's car as he got behind the driver's seat and he drove them down to the adjoining farm.

Chloe then followed Clark out to the barn and climbed the stairs. She walked over to the window as Clark came up behind her and turned her towards him. He looked into her eyes and caressed her cheek and then he kissed her. It was one of the most passionate kisses Chloe had ever received. When they eventually parted, she said dreamily, "Well I didn't have visions, but I think I saw stars."

"What" questioned Clark?

"Oh, it's nothing. Mandy and I had a conversation and I guess she and Zan kissed and she said she had visions when they kissed of his life, his trip through the stars, Max giving him up for adoption, his adoptive family and how he felt about her. She wanted to know if I saw visions and well…I don't see visions, but I'm sure there were stars." She said smiling up at Clark. "So, did you pull me away from the group just to make out with me, not that I'm complaining."

"No" he said, offering her a seat on the sofa. "I wanted to be the one that told you that Lana has been inducted into 'the club'"

"Oh" Chloe said, "How did this revelation come about?"

Sitting next her and taking her hand he explained what events led up to Lana's knowledge of their secret society. "Michael thought it was best to bring her to the Fortress and after hearing what had happened to Lex, I'm glad he did. I also told her about us."

Chloe's jaw dropped, "What did she have to say about that?"

"She basically wished us luck. I think she realizes that I had to get on with my life, like she did. I know it hurt her and she'll probably want to talk to you about it, but I thought I'd mention it to you first."

"Well, thanks for the forewarning" Chloe said. The room was silent for a while as Chloe lay back in Clark's arms, it was really peaceful up in the loft. Finally she decided to ask a question that had been burning deep inside of her.

"Clark"

"Yeah"

"Where is this relationship leading?" The room was so silent that Chloe wouldn't need super hearing to hear a pin drop.

"Clark" she said nervously. Had she gone too far?

"I'm here," he said pulling her onto his lap and embracing her a little bit more. "I…I really like you Chloe. I have for a long time. I've never had to worry about being myself around you and I think we have a very open relationship, which I'm very thankful for. I want to go to the next step, but I'm afraid I may hurt you."

Chloe turned around and looked Clark squarely in the eyes, sitting upon his lap. "Clark, I know the risks involved, but it's not like it's never been done before. Look at Max and Liz, Michael and Maria, Isabel and Jesse and your Aunt and Uncle. In each of those cases, the species line has been crossed. We can cross that line too, if you choose to. Just like any of your other abilities, you just need to control yourself."

"That's the thing, I don't know if I can"

"Well then, let's just take baby steps" and then she began to cross that line, reaching down between his legs she felt for his extended member as she drew him into another passionate kiss. Unable to control himself anymore he proceeded to remove her clothes as she began to remove his shirt and unzip his pants.

"Are you sure about this Chloe," he said in between the kisses.

"Yes" was all that was said.

**Kent House**

It was getting darker earlier in the evenings due to the time change and soon the kitchen door of the Kent's house opened.

"Good Evening Mrs. Kent" Lionel said entering the kitchen. He and Lana decided to drive separately from the Luthor Mansion, since Lionel had some business to attend to in Metropolis following the meeting.

"Hello Lionel. I suppose you're here for the meeting too?"

"Right you are. Have you heard any new information about Lex?"

"No, unfortunately it's been pretty quiet since this morning, do come in. I'm still waiting for a few people. I think we can carpool over to the Evans' farm."

"I agree" and then the door opened again and in walked Lois with her father.

"Hello Mrs. Kent" they both greeted Martha as they entered the house. Lois made herself at home as Lionel and the General decided to sit at the kitchen table with Martha and talked about mundane things.

Then there was a knock at the door and Martha got up to get it. Bob and Brenda had finally made it. She ushered them in as the door opened up again.

"Hey Mrs. Kent" Lana said, entering the house carrying a fresh cup of Cappuccino from the Talon. She was amazed at the number of people that had arrived for the meeting.

"Hello Lana, come on in. Clark informed me you'd be coming" Martha said.

Lois looked up at Lana and then at Mrs. Kent and whispered, "When did she find out?"

"I guess this morning. I'm sure it'll be explained later on at the meeting," she whispered back.

Lois nodded and then she mouthed, "Chloe's not going to be happy." Martha just smiled back in agreement.

"So where's Smallville?" Lois said aloud.

"He went out to the barn with Chloe," informed Martha.

Seeing that she was closest to the door, Lana offered to go get them and tell them it was time to go and before anyone could talk her out of it she was out the door.

Climbing the stairs to the loft she heard the audible sounds of passion. Taking each step in stride she reached the top step and saw her two friends in a very compromising position.

"A-hem" she coughed, pulling them back to earth.

"Everyone's here and we're waiting for you two," she said quietly as she bounded down the stairs quickly. They were adults and she had Lex. Why did this hurt so bad? A tear leaked from her eyes as she made her way back to the house. Quickly regaining her composure she entered the house and told its occupants that Clark and Chloe would be there shortly.

Both Clark and Chloe pulled themselves together and checked each other out to make sure they were presentable. "I'm sorry Chloe. We'll have to finish this later on."

"You bet your ass we will," she said reaching up and kissing him. "We better get down there before they send someone else up to get us…like your mother."

That's all it took. The two reached the house and noticed the false façade Lana was putting on. They both knew it was really hurting her deep inside. They never meant to have her walk in on them, but what could they say. They all made their way to the Evans farm with the remaining group that had assembled for the meeting.

**Evans Farm **

Tess was amazed at her son's accomplishments. His abilities were way beyond most of them in some regards. She saw him blasting rocks into dust, whereas all Michael could do is get them into little pebbles. She witnessed him raising an energy shield as Mira threw energy blasts at him. He was very proficient in using the staff. She got to watch her son and Michael spar each other and both participants were amazing. Something she never thought she'd say about Michael, but he was a natural with the staff. She was sure Zan was capable of much more, but they needed to get up to the house for the meeting. As they left the confines of the invisible training field, Tess now understood how they were able to accomplish so much under watchful eyes. They really had come together as a unit. It still amazed her at the number of people that knew about their existence and soon she was going to meet these people that had so much influence over her son's future.

The group entered the house to the smells of food in the kitchen. Maria and Liz made a bunch of appetizers for the meeting and had set out drinks as well. They noticed that Mandy had arrived and was in the kitchen helping Maria and Liz out as Tara and Mirek were helping Jesse rearrange the room to fit everyone. Soon, there was a knock on the door as the rest of the group from the Kent's farm entered the house. They all found a place in the living room, which was arranged in a big circle surrounding the fireplace and once everyone was able to fill their plate, get a beverage and find a seat the meeting started. Max stood up, still wearing his royal garb.

"First of all, I'd like to welcome everyone to the 'I know an Alien' club meeting. There has been so much that has happened that I'm glad we were able to come together to plan our next move, but first I believe we need to have introductions. I'll start this little Alien Roll Call. I'm Max Evans, King over the Whirlwind Galaxy and Antar. I'm an alien-human half breed from the Roswell pods and member of the Royal Four." Max sat down.

"I'm Clark Kent, also known as Kal-El from the planet Krypton"

"Chloe Sullivan, Earth girl working at the Daily Planet"

"Kyle Valenti from Roswell. I'm an alien-human half breed changed by Max a few years back and just began developing my alien tendencies"

"Lois Lane, Chloe's cousin. I'm also just an Earth girl and inspiring reporter"

"General Sam Lane. Lois' father and here to make your lives a little easier"

"Lionel Luthor. Friend of the Kent family and the vessel for Clark's biological father Jor-El"

"Lana Lang. Friend of the Kent family"

"Martha Kent, Clark's mom"

"Tara, Clark's biological Aunt from the planet Dione"

"Mirek, Clark's uncle from the planet Dione"

"Mira, Royal Protector to the Queen Mother Ankaa and sorceress, from the planet Antar"

"Serena, Guardian and Keeper of the Granolith, from the planet Antar"

"Bob Chambers, Zan's adoptive father and car salesman"

"Brenda Chambers, Zan's adoptive mother and school teacher"

"Prince Zan from the planet Antar who also goes by the name Brett Alexander Chambers. I'm the subject of a Prophecy. Son of Max and Tess and Bob and Brenda."

"Mandy Montgomery. Alien-human half breed changed by Max when he healed me in a cancer hospital a couple years back. I'm able to read minds, so watch out and I can also communicate using my mind."

"Lady Tess Harding, from the planet Dione. I'm Zan's biological mother. I'm also an alien-human half breed and used to be a member of the Royal Four."

Stares came from those individuals that were unaware that Tess was alive and had made her way back to Earth. This especially hit the Chamber's hard.

"Pete Ross. Best Friend to Clark Kent and alien cell phone to Antar from Smallville."

"Avanya or Ava for short. Alien-human half breed from the New York pods."

"Maria Deluca. Another Earth girl attached to this guy right here" she said, clutching onto Michael.

"Michael Guerin, also known as General Rath from the planet Antar and Max's second in command. I'm an alien-human half breed from the Roswell pods and member of the Royal Four."

"Jesse Ramirez. Isabel's husband and corporate lawyer for Luthor Corp"

"Isabel Evans-Ramirez. I'm Jesse's wife and Max's sister. I'm also known as Princess Vilandra from the planet Antar and I'm an alien-human half-breed from the Roswell pods and another member of the Royal Four."

"Queen Elizabeth Parker-Evans. Married to Max and go by Liz. I was also healed by Max, which changed me. I'm also an alien-human half-breed and have recently been instated as the Queen over Antar and the final member of the Royal Four. I'm also pregnant with our little girl."

"I think that's everyone. Eleven humans and fourteen aliens, Wow, our club has really grown, hasn't it" remarked Max. "And just to inform those that are unaware of those inductees that live in Roswell, we've got Isabel and my parents, Diane and Phil Evans. Liz's parents, Jeff and Nancy Parker. Maria's mom Amy Deluca. Kyle's father Jim Valenti, who is just a little green around the gills, since I saved him too. Finally, there's Brody Davis, our link to Antar in Roswell and his daughter Sydney, who was also changed along with Mandy when I cured the kids in the cancer pediatric ward."

"Now that we know at least each other's names, I think I'll start this meeting off with what occurred on Liz's and my trip to Dione for the Summit. As some of you know, Liz and I had some problems going through the portal separately and I think that's because we are more linked than anyone understands. We are more like one person than two separate people now. When Liz got to Dione we were fine. Liz and I were treated very well and we even took a tour of the city outside the palace walls, where I healed a young boy from an animal attack. Our planets are in dire need though. During our trip outside the palace walls we got to witness some of the dire situations plaguing each of the Five Planets, about which I'll go into detail in just a moment. During the Summit, the Emissary came forward and determined that since I married Liz here, she is the rightful Queen and Tess was given the title of Lady Tess. On her behalf, she was an asset to us during our visit and has a close relationship with the current stand-in ruler over Antar. His name is Cattivo and he's the reason Zan and Tess are still around today. He helped them escape Antar and Khivar's grasps when Zan was a baby and he's the one that sent Khivar to the Phantom Zone. He was also my father's Royal Protector and the Whirlwind Galaxy's security officer and developed the portal device we were able to use to transport us to Dione. I'm hoping and I give them each my blessing if they want to pursue any relationship." Tess nodded in approval as Max continued.

"Now we learned some things at the Summit that may come as a shock to some, but here goes. Michael…" he said turning towards his friend, "…I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but General Rath was originally from the planet Celaeno, which is where the Skins on Earth were from" and then seeing the horror struck look on his face Max continued. "The Celaenoian citizens weren't followers of Khivar. He just happened to recruit certain rebellions from his home planet for his personal army, but most of its citizens are more like Courtney, which would explain her infatuation with you. They seem to be affected worse by the change in their atmosphere. Their husks are drying out and soon they will be an extinct race."

Michael understood as Maria held him close, reassuring him that it didn't matter where her Spaceboy hailed from, he was still hers.

"At the Summit, each representative was tested by the Emissary to determine their authenticity to be at the Summit. Each member of the royal family from each planet has their royal family's seal embedded in them and when Liz was tested the members of the Summit learned of her pregnancy. The baby has a unique sign attached her. There was a faint underlying seal that looked like an extremely bright blue star at its center with a cluster of bright white stars surrounding it, sitting at the opening of the V formation. The Emissary was unfamiliar with this seal and said we would have to wait and see what happens."

Max allowed that information to sink in as he continued; "The final development I'll allow Liz to explain" and then he gave the floor over to his wife.

"Well, what's happening in the Whirlwind Galaxy is their water supply is evaporating and their atmosphere is changing, drying everything up. Some planets have taken preventative measures such as water reservoirs and housing the animals in zoo-like facilities as well as growing their plants in greenhouses, but I fear this won't be enough. Does anyone known what a whirlwind galaxy is?" The room remained silent. "A whirlwind galaxy is essentially a group of stars circling around each other. There is another feature unique to the Whirlwind Galaxy known as a Red Giant, which is essentially their sun, Sorin. It looks like a cosmic ballet is being performed in the heavens as the circling stars are dancing around the red star, a dying star in its last stage of its life cycle. Sometimes the stars get too close to each other and then one star will start to devour the other star's energy. Eventually the depleted star will expand consuming the resources of the planets closest to it and eventually the planets themselves, essentially what is happening in their galaxy now. As it expands a chemical reaction is occurring, changing the color to red and as the star continues on its death walk it will finally collapse and explode. This is what we call a supernova. Sorin is at the end of its life cycle and if Sorin goes supernova, each of the planets in the Whirlwind Galaxy is doomed to the same fate that Krypton faced."

The room fell silent.

"So, this is what the second half of the Prophecy is speaking about" Isabel stated, aghast at this revelation. "How is Zan supposed to save the Five Planets? It's impossible, isn't it?

"Could someone please explain what this Prophecy is? It's been mentioned a couple of times and I'm not sure what's the full implications are and how is Zan the subject of this Prophecy" inquired Sam Lane, who was trying to get a grasp on the situation.

Isabel recited from memory what her mother told her and Max in their message. "Three different worlds will be brought together to fight the combined evils of the Universe. Their savior will come to them in the form of an innocent, a product of these worlds. He will possess the combined powers and abilities of these three worlds, which he will use to defeat this evil alliance and bring peace to the Universe. Once the evil alliances have been destroyed, the three worlds will have to join the innocent child to save one of the worlds from a dangerous galactic disturbance."

"The question was asked why Zan is believed to be the subject of this prophecy and the reason is because is he is the product of three worlds. Avanya was Tara and Mirek's daughter and Tara is Kryptonian and Mirek is from the Whirlwind Galaxy. When they mixed her DNA with human DNA they engineered Ava and Tess. Once Tess and I consummated our relationship and Tess became pregnant we had produced a product of these three worlds, an innocent child named Zan. If any of you had the opportunity to witness what Zan is capable of doing, you would be amazed. Each day his abilities are strengthening as well as developing. In fact, today I learned he flew alongside Clark, which was a first for him. The evil alliance he must battle and defeat will come up later in our meeting and how he's going to save the worlds from a dangerous galactic disturbance, I have no idea" stated Max.

"You flew?" Chloe asked looking up at Clark, as Lana took mental notes. Clark could fly too.

"Yeah, it was amazing. Of course Tara dropped me into the Mediterranean Sea before I was able to grasp the concept."

"I just tried to get you to realize your Kryptonian side" Tara said innocently as Clark smiled back at her.

Finally Michael spoke up. "Well, while you were attending the Summit there have been some developments happening back here on Earth. "

"I'd say," said Lana, who up to this moment had been silent.

"Lana, if you could. Would you explain the events that happen to you and Lex this morning" asked Max.

"Sure" she said timidly. She was really nervous about speaking in front of all these people, especially since eleven of them were aliens. Aliens. She never thought that she would meet one alien, not to mention eleven of them and here they were waiting for her to tell them her story.

"Well, it started last night…" and she related the story of Lex's abduction to the group. "The last thing I saw was Lex being beamed up into the black ship. Just prior to that I saw Milton Fine behind me saying he was preparing him for something. Then I sought out Clark after that and met up with Michael along the way. He brought me up to the Fortress where Clark was and that was where I learned of Clark and Michael's true identities."

"While Lana and Michael were up at the Fortress, I spoke to Jor-El and he believes that Lex's body is being prepared to be used as a vessel and I'm assuming for General Zod, but I don't understand how. I haven't given anyone any of my blood. Jor-El did mention that if Zod inhabits Lex's body it may be hard to reverse the process. He only uses Lionel's body as needed and allows Lionel to live an otherwise fulfilled life, Zod won't be so considerate."

"Clark, who is this General Zod character and why does he need your blood?" asked Lana, thoroughly intrigued by all these developments.

"General Zod is a Kryptonian that was sent to the Phantom Zone, an intergalactic prison and only the blood of a member of the House of El can open the portal to get out of this said prison and I'm the last member of the House of El and I haven't given anyone my blood, so I don't know how he plans on releasing Zod from the Phantom Zone."

"And if he releases Zod, who's to say he doesn't have any tagalongs with him such as our buddy Khivar" Kyle stated.

"Okay, who's Khivar?" Lana stated again.

"He murdered the original Royal Four on Antar, took over my throne there and has the hots for my sister. But he's barking up the wrong tree, because she's already sent his ass back to Antar once" explained Max.

"And she's married…to me" stated Jesse, who reached for Isabel's hand.

"And don't forget Cattivo sent him to the Phantom Zone" threw in Tess.

"So, he's probably had the opportunity to befriend Zod" stated Michael.

"Boy, this keeps getting better and better" Lois said. "Well, daddy do you want to inform the group of our little run in today?"

"Sure. Lois informed me that Liz had a vision and that your dupes and that Nicholas character were on their way to Smallville. I've positioned my guys at the Smallville Inn, so stay clear of the downtown area for a while. Anyways, I got a call from Lois today and I proceeded to the Talon. It seems like your twins and that teenage punk have made it to Smallville. They were having something to eat when I came in to do a little recon and I was able to follow them back to the Luthor Inn. I still have that device you gave me. I just need to know what you want me to do with them."

The individuals in the room who knew who Sam was talking about started talking amongst themselves as Max sat back. He was overwhelmed. What was he supposed to do? Liz felt his anxiety and opened up the line of communication.

'Max, this isn't all on your shoulders. We're all here to help make a decision. Nobody in this room wants any harm to come to anyone, especially Zan.'

'Thanks Liz. I needed to hear that' he communicated back and placed his arm around her, bringing her closer to him.

'She's right dad' Zan joined in. 'Plus, shouldn't I be the one having the anxiety attack. I've got to defeat these lunatics and save the Whirlwind Galaxy and I haven't got a clue how I'm going to do it.'

'You're right son' he said.

'Hey guys, do you want to join in on the audible conversation going on. I'm good, but it's getting really confusing listening to two different conversations at the same time'

'Mandy?' Max asked.

'Of course, now why don't you join in on the audible conversation Your Highness.'

'Smart Ass' Max communicated jokingly as he returned his attention to what was being said in the meeting, as Mandy giggled at his comment.

"Does anyone want to explain who the General is talking about?" asked Brenda, finally finding her voice and wanting to know who these added players were that her son would have to go against. Isabel was right, how was her son going to be able to accomplish everything set forth in this blasted prophecy?

Ava explained to the group who Lonnie and Rath were and Isabel filled them in on who Nicholas was and how they had joined Khivar in his plots to kill the Roswell group, except for Isabel, who he wanted to join him at his side as ruler over the Whirlwind Galaxy.

Brenda acknowledged the explanation and then asked, "I don't mean to sound rude, but I thought you told us Zan's biological mother passed away, but here she is. How did this happen?" Max looked over towards Tess wanting her to explain her resurrection.

Taking a deep breath, Tess began, "First of all, I need to make a public apology" and then turning to the Roswell group she said, "I want to say I'm truly sorry for all my actions in the past. There is no excuse for what I did. It was embedded in me to return home at any cost and I was foolish not to ask you all for help. Instead, I went behind your back and in the process I killed someone very close to each and every one of you and for this I am truly sorry. That was never my intention, but I can't bring Alex back." And then turning towards Kyle she said, "And I'm sorry for deceiving you and your father. You were kind enough to accept me into your family and I broke that trust covering up Alex's death and using you in the process. Again, I can't reverse time, but I want you to know I'm sorry for my actions. I don't expect any of you to forget what I have done, but I hope one day you will find it in your hearts to forgive me." She then turned towards Max and Liz and said, "And I'm sorry I deceived you two, but like I told Liz on our way to the Air Force Base that night, every time we kissed, Max, you were never thinking of me. You were thinking of Liz. It was wrong of me to trick you into thinking Zan's life was in danger and I had to leave Earth, but that was the last mission Nasedo gave me and I was naïve and didn't know he had alternative motives. When I got to Antar, I learned real quick why I was to return. Khivar was furious when it was only me that exited the Granolith and pregnant with your child. He was expecting the rest of you and was looking forward to a public execution. Disappointed, he locked me away in one of the palace rooms and my only contact was Cattivo. He cared for me as well as helped me in delivering Zan, when the time came. Shortly after his birth, Cattivo came to me with a plan to escape and soon after I was on a spaceship traversing through the stars. He also gave me the portal device you used. That night at the Air Force Base, I can't explain really what happened, because it was so unbelievable. I made my way to the center of the base and when they finally realized who I was, they opened fire on me, but the bullets bounced off of me. It was like my skin was impenetrable. I pulled out the portal device and set the coordinates, but not before they began to surround me. Something inside me fired up and the next thing I knew red laser beams were streaming out of my eyes uncontrollably and they hit an explosive ordinances building which exploded. I took this opportunity to activate the portal, ended up in Larek's palace on Dione."

Max looked at Clark as understanding crossed both of the alien leaders, Tess' Kryptonian side had truly emerged. The rest of the Roswellians were in shock. They didn't know what to say, so they remained quiet.

"Tess, I think I understand what happened to you at the Air Force Base" Clark stated, "Remember when we mentioned your essence came from Avanya" she nodded. "Well, I believe some of your Kryptonian genes made their debut that night." She looked at Clark, confusion clearly crossing her face. "You see, my skin as well as Tara's skin is impenetrable and I have heat vision where I can shoot laser beams out of my eyes."

"Are you serious?" Tess asked incredulously.

Clark demonstrated his ability by lighting a nearby candle. "And you said you can fly too?"

"Yes, why?"

"Will I be able to fly too?" questioned Tess.

"I really don't know what kind of abilities you or Ava will inherit, but it's a possibility."

"Cool" Tess said sitting back.

"So, what's the plan on getting my son back and dealing with Lonnie, Rath and this Nicholas?" questioned Lionel.

"Well, I can go back and ask my father if he has any more information. Oh, and I recently found the 'Father Crystal'" Clark said pulling the green crystal out of his pocket, "Tara mentioned that it's my father's personal diary and that maybe we'll be able to find some answers."

"And today, I got some more glyphics from Jor-El via Lionel that I need to translate, but once I do I'll relate that information back to the group" informed Chloe.

"Maybe" started Liz, "we can use my vision to our advantage"

"What do you mean?" questioned Max,

"Well, in my vision Chloe was sitting in a colorful Egyptian themed café drinking a cappuccino with Lois. They were soon joined by Kyle, Maria and Ava. Everyone seemed to be happy when the door chimed and three people walk in, Lonnie, Rath and Nicholas. Maybe we can used my vision and set a trap."

"I don't know. I'm not too comfortable placing civilians in the line of fire, especially Chloe or my daughter" stated Sam Lane.

"Do you truly want to put your men's lives at risk going against these three alone?" questioned Max. "I don't feel comfortable sending Maria, Chloe or Lois in alone, but they won't be alone. You forget that Lois lives in the apartment overhead and you can use that as your base of operations. We can bait the trio by showing ourselves to them and then walking into the Talon, which will only be filled with us acting as customers. They only know of the Roswell group, not the extended family we've become, so once they enter the Talon, we can seal the doors and you can turn on the TAG which will disarm most of us from using our abilities except for Clark and Tara and they dress up as your special unit guys and can come in and apprehend the trio and you can take them back to whatever facility you want to hold them in."

"That actually sounds plausible" Lane thought out loud. "I don't know where to detain them. I know you don't want them being held in one of the Special Unit's facilities, so where do I take them?"

"I think I can help you out there" Lionel spoke up. "I know about some…discreet underground facilities where we can hold the three until you decide what you what to do with them."

"I bet he does," mumbled Pete.

"So we're in agreement, but when should we put this plan in action?" questioned Michael, who was getting excited. He lived for this type of excitement.

"I'd say give it a couple of days and make your presence known, so they know you're around, but be careful to give them the slip and then in a couple of days, let's say after the noon rush, we can set up our trap" suggested Sam. Everyone was in agreement. A few people were unable to make it, such as Bob and Brenda because of work, but the majority of the group would be there for the incarceration of the alien trio.

"Well, that takes care of them, what about Lex and what happens if Fine is able to release Zod and Khivar from the Zone?" Lionel asked. Lana listened in closely, but she was disappointed in the answer she received.

"I'm sorry, but we can only wait and see what happens next. Besides talking to Jor-El, I don't know what else we can do. But if they do escape, I'm afraid we'll have more serious problems on our hands then your dupes and Nicholas." Clark said.

The room agreed. "Well, is there anything else that needs to be brought up?" Nobody spoke. "Well then I guess this meeting is over."

Everyone got up and went their separate ways as Lana walked over to Chloe and asked, "Can I have a word with you, please?"

Nervous Chloe responded, "Sure" Turning towards Clark she whispered, "I'll be right back" and then she followed Lana out the front door. They decided to walk back to the Kent farm when Chloe spoke up.

"Lana, I'm so embarrassed. I never meant for you to see Clark and…"

"Chloe, that's not what I want to talk to you about. You and Clark are adults and what you do in your spare time is your own business. Sorry I interrupted. No, what I wanted to asked you was how did you learn about Clark?"

"Oh…I thought he told you. Well, he didn't tell me, not at first. Do you remember Alicia?"

"Yeah, she tried to kill me?"

"Yeah, well she knew about Clark's abilities and believed that he was also meteor infected. She thought it was unfair that everyone labeled her as a bad person" Lana raised an eyebrow, because to her Alicia wasn't on her list of wholesome goodhearted people. "And she tried to convince Clark to tell everyone about his abilities, when he denied her request, she set up a little scene for me to witness. She transported me to her car as she sped over this bridge. She phoned Clark telling him the brakes were out in her car and then she transported us to a safe place. I watched Clark come out of nowhere, stopping the car, lifting it back onto the highway and then he was gone again. Alicia died shortly afterwards and I was in shock. I kept his secret to myself and when he lost his memory shortly afterwards, I helped him conceal his secret. I truly thought he was meteor infected and never let him know I knew until the second meteor shower. I was transported in error up to the 'Fortress' and when I found Clark, he was in a trance. Jor-El didn't approve of my presence and tried to freeze me to death, but I was able to break through the trance Clark was in and he carried me away to a hospital. This was where I learned the truth about Clark Kent. I don't know who was more dumb founded, because Clark learned that I knew his secret, well a portion of it. He filled in the blanks and I've been at his side since, helping him whenever I can."

"Before the Roswell aliens invaded our town, did Clark ever tell anyone his secret?"

"All I know is Clark was always secretive about his existence. It was instilled in him by his parents who were afraid if his secret got out then the wrong people would come and take their son away. I do think he told Pete though. I'm not quite sure how he found out, but I do know he got a chance to see his spaceship, before Clark destroyed it."

"What about Lois?"

"Oh, that was Michael's doing. Clark had no input there." Lana looked at Chloe wanting more of an explanation.

"Okay. Zan and I were kidnapped by Milton Fine and Clark called the house and told Max who went into shock. Isabel sent for Liz and while they were waiting for Pete to return with Liz, Mrs. Kent and Lois came in the door. Shortly afterwards Pete and Liz returned and Michael made the decision that our lives were more important than their existence, so they brought her into the club. Clark later found out and I still don't think those two have actually sat down and talked about her discovery."

So he was telling her the truth, he never really told anyone. They figured things out for themselves, just like she did. She was so blind. How many times had he displayed one of his abilities in front of her and she just passed it off as just being Clark Kent.

"Thanks Chloe. That explains a lot"

"No problem" They made it all the way back to the farmhouse when Lana got into her car. "Chloe, if you or anyone else learns anything about Lex, let me know. Okay."

"Sure" and then Lana pulled out of the driveway.

"She didn't stay very long?" Clark said, sneaking up behind her.

"She just wanted to know how Lois and I found out about you"

"Oh"

"Yeah, I think she thought you didn't trust her enough with this secret, but the rest of us were privy enough to learn the 411 of Clark Kent's mysterious existence."

"So, she didn't mention anything about…"

"No. I think she feels better about it though, learning that you just didn't come out and tell everyone, they just learned on their own, except for Pete. I really don't know how he found out. Do you want to enlighten me?" They walked towards the house as Clark explained.

"During the tornado that hit Smallville, my spaceship was displaced. It was originally hidden in our storm cellar, but Pete found it in a cornfield. He was all excited and I convinced him to hide it for a while. During the night, my father and I went to retrieve it from his shed, but it wasn't there, someone else had found it first. Pete saw us there that night and thought we had taken it. The next morning he confronted me and I lied to him. He was mad and began to drive away. I couldn't lose my best friend, so I told him the truth. I wasn't sure how he was going to handle it, because he was so furious with me, but eventually things worked out and he was an asset, like you."

Soon they were joined by the rest of the group. Bob and Brenda took off for Metropolis as well as Lionel. Lois and General Lane said their goodbyes and drove their separate ways. Chloe gave Clark a kiss and loaded up her car. She was going to take Mandy home and Zan wanted to tag along.

Clark, Martha, Tara and Mirek went back inside the farmhouse as Martha prepared dinner.

**Evans House**

Before Zan left, Tess embraced her son and said her goodbyes. They both felt fortunate to be reunited with each other. After everyone left, Tess looked towards Max and said,

"I'm ready to go back. Thanks for allowing me the opportunity to meet with my son. I really do appreciate it." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the portal device.

"Tess" Isabel spoke, "Thank you for your apology and you're right, you can never bring Alex back and no, I will never forget what you did, but I'm willing to work on forgiving you, but don't expect it overnight."

"Ditto" came Maria's reply.

"I'm not convinced, but if Isabel and Maria can find a little forgiveness for you, I suppose I can search for some too. But you will never be trusted in my book." Kyle said.

"Duly noted" Tess said, "I will try my best not to let any of you down again. Again, I'm sorry. And Max, thank you for your blessing. I will let Cattivo know." She turned around activated the device and was gone.

**Road Trip back to Metropolis**

Chloe was driving back in a very quiet vehicle listening to the radio. She thought it would be more eventful, considering she had Mandy and Zan in the back seat, but they were engrossed in their own personal conversation. She didn't want to interrupt them, so she kept quiet and reflected back on what had happened in the barn loft, which brought a smile to her face.

Then all of a sudden, there was a thunderous boom in the sky and a flash of blazing light came spiraling out of the sky aiming directly at Chloe's vehicle. Chloe thought it was another meteor and she veered off the highway, trying to miss the projectile, when she overcorrected herself, flipping her vehicle twice in the air landing it in the opposite ditch upside down.


	46. Chloe's Demise

**Chapter 45 – Chloe's Demise**

Liz was helping Maria and Isabel clean up the house after their meeting when all of a sudden she had a flash.

_She was standing in the middle of what seemed to be a deserted road. It was dark out and the only available light was coming from the moon above. She wasn't able to see anything around her except for the cornfields on either side of the highway until the lights of an oncoming vehicle reflected off an upended vehicle in the ditch. The car drove on by, not seeing the accident that had occurred on the road just a few short minutes prior. Fear gripped her as she recognized the vehicle as Chloe's. Approaching the car she tripped on some gravel and using the moonlight she noticed a huge hole in the middle of the road. Going around the hole she moved towards the ditch where she saw Zan and Mandy in the back seat, hanging from their seatbelts, their only saving grace. They were each bloodied and beat up pretty bad, but at least they were stirring. Liz moved over to the driver's side and panic seized her. Chloe was in pretty bad shape. She was also hanging from her seatbelt, but it looked like she had hit the steering wheel in the process and there were lacerations across her forehead where she was bleeding profusely. _

Pulling herself out of this nightmarish vision and dropping the plate she was holding Liz screamed "MAX!!!"

She didn't have to explain the situation, because Max witnessed the same vision and he was instantly at Liz's side. "I know. Let's go. We've got to go get Clark."

"What's going on?" Maria and Isabel exclaimed as the rest of the group entered the living room.

"There's no time. Chloe, Zan and Mandy were in an accident" and without any explanation, Max and Liz were out the door, followed closely by Michael, Maria, Isabel, Kyle and Jesse. They got into the van as Max pulled out of the driveway.

**Kent Farm**

"Hey Clark, how about a game of B-Ball?" Pete suggested holding up a basketball in his hand.

"Sure" Clark agreed.

"No super powers!" Pete said laying down the rules. Clark just grinned; grabbing the ball from Pete and dribbling it up to the basket he jumped up and slam-dunked it.

"Showoff"

**Back on the Road**

Not able to find his voice, Zan called out in his mind, 'Mandy, are you alright?'

At first there wasn't a reply, but then he heard a faint voice, 'Zan, my head really hurts and I can't feel my legs.'

Zan was finally able to open his eyes to the salty feel of blood running into them stinging them in the process. He raised his hand to wipe away what he could and looked over at Mandy. She was hanging upside down just like he was, her matted hair reaching for the ground below. Her legs were pinned under Chloe's seat and he could see a bone sliver sticking out of her leg.

He then took in his own situation. He was cut and bruised, but no serious injuries. "Hold on Mandy, I'll get us out of this" he said aloud, as he reached for the release to his seatbelt, pressing it and falling to the ground below. He then looked towards the front seat and called out, "Chloe" but there was no response. Fear struck him. He maneuvered around and faced Mandy.

"This is going to hurt," he warned. He released her seatbelt as she dropped into his arms. She screamed out in pain, as her leg was jostled around. "I'm sorry," he kept saying to her over and over again, as he shimmied out from underneath the vehicle and pulled her along as well. Once they were free, he laid his hands on her leg, healing it and then he moved to the driver's side.

Chloe was still unconscious, hanging upside down. The sight really scared Zan. "Mandy, I need you to call out for Clark and my dad. We need their help. Chloe needs their help."

Mandy concentrated and sent out her message, not sure if they heard it or not. Her head was throbbing from the unhealed lacerations, but at least her leg wasn't hurting anymore. Zan proceeded to unbuckle Chloe from her seat and pulled her from the vehicle. Once she was free he went to work. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he started at her head and worked his way down. Trying to repair what he could. Mandy sat at his side, lending him any energy she could.

**Back on the Kent farm **

Pete had the ball and was dribbling around Clark, when Clark felt a buzz in his head. Not defending the basket, Clark closed his eye and concentrated on the faint voice in his head. It was Mandy. All he could gather was that they were in trouble.

"Earth to Clark. Are you in there" Pete said, tapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Something's wrong" Clark said, as both he and Pete turned towards the driveway as Max's van pulled in and pulled right up to Clark as Max got out of the vehicle.

"Max, I just got this faint message from Mandy, what's going on?" questioned Clark.

"I got the message too on our way over here, but before that Liz had a vision. They were in an accident. I need to get there quick" Max said.

"Okay, come with me" and then Clark scooped up Max as he took to the sky.

"Oh my God Clark! I didn't think you'd fly me there" exclaimed Max as he closed his eyes. The helicopter ride was his first experience flying, but this was a totally different experience and it was so unexpected and scary. Finally gaining some confidence, Max opened his eyes as Clark flew them above the Kansas cornfields, scanning the ground below looking for the vehicle. "There it is!" he said, moving them towards the vehicle and then he saw the hole. What the heck happened? He thought to himself, but there was no time for reasoning. He saw the kids lying on the ground next to Chloe's lifeless body. He landed with Max and they both hurried over to them.

Zan was spent. He didn't have any more energy to expend. His head was pounding and he was on the verge of passing out, when he saw Clark flying in with his father. Max ran to his son's side as Clark went to Chloe's. He felt for a pulse and scanned her body. "She has a faint pulse and there's a lot of internal bleeding."

Max went to Chloe's other side and got down close and tried to awaken her. "Chloe, I need you to look at me."

Clark lay down next to her, whispering in her ear to come back to him. Chloe heard his voice and then she heard Max's. She had to open her eyes. She concentrated the best that she could and was able to open one of her eyes. That's all it took for Max to form a connection. He went to work. He got to see Chloe as a little girl and felt her disappointment when her mother left, then he saw her when she moved to Smallville and joined up with Pete and Clark and how she felt about Clark back then. He then witnessed the spring formal Clark and her attended and the disappointment following when he went after Lana. Time moved forward and there was a scene where she saw Clark catching a car and then her first trip to the Fortress and learning Clark's secret and then things got personal, but Max wasn't going to turn back until she was completely healed. He got to see the intimate encounter in the barn loft as well as Lana's interruption. Max finally released her and sat back. He was drained.

"Will she be okay?" Clark asked.

"There was a lot of damage, but I believe we've taken care of the worst of it."

"Dad, did I do it wrong?" Zan asked.

"What do you mean?" Max asked exhausted.

"I didn't have to have her open her eyes, I just laid my hands on her" explained Zan.

"We're you able to form a connection?" asked Max,

Zan blushed, "I'll take that as a yes" Max said understanding what Zan had witnessed. "I find it easier to form a connection if I can make eye contact. You may not have to do that. I don't know, but if you were able to form a connection, then I think you're the only reason we still have Chloe around." And then Max looked over towards Mandy and laid his hand on her head, healing her cuts and bruises as well as Zan's. Soon, they heard mumbling.

"Clark" came a muffled voice. "Clark?"

"I'm here sweetheart," Clark said, cradling Chloe in his arms.

"I was floating through the stars. It was amazing," she said dreamily. Clark looked up at Max, concern spread across his face.

"That's part of the healing process. We have to connect to the individual and during the healing process; there's an exchange of memories. She was picking up on both Zan and my memories, just like we saw some of her memories."

Fear crossed Clark's face as Max said, "And anything Zan or I see in a healing is kept between us, right Zan?"

"Yes" Zan said sitting at Mandy's side.

"Oh, and then there's Liz too, because she was there as I was healing Chloe, but she'll be discreet."

"Thank you" Clark said, as he held Chloe close to him. "You scared me."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Chloe said coyly.

Soon the group saw the oncoming headlights as Pete found his way to the accident site and then he noticed the hole in the highway and swerved unexpectedly, missing it.

"Whoa!" and "Watch Out!" among other screams of excitement was all Max and Clark heard as the van barely missed the hole. Pete parked the van on the side of the road as its occupants got out. Looking at the upended vehicle in the ditch sent worry down each of their spines until they made it to the other side of the vehicle and saw Clark holding onto Chloe and Zan holding onto Mandy. Everyone seemed to be okay. Max got up off the ground and met Liz. "I think they're just a little bit shaken up, but they'll be okay."

Then Liz communicated, 'Max, she was so close to death.'

'Yeah, I know. I was really scared I wouldn't be able to pull her back.'

'Do you think you changed her' questioned Liz.

'It would really surprise me if she didn't change because Zan was working on her first.'

'Oh' Liz communicated, 'I wonder how this will play out' Max shrugged when he heard Michael.

"Hey Maxwell, where do you think this hole came from?"

The group gathered around the hole and peered into it, looking for some reasoning, when Chloe came up behind them with Clark and said, "Right before the accident, I heard this big boom and then this streak of light came flying in our direction, causing me to swerve. That's how we ended up in the ditch."

Clark scanned the hole with his x-ray vision, but noticed nothing out of the ordinary. No meteor rock or ship, not even a trace of Kryptonite. "There's nothing in there," Clark said as everyone stared into the empty hole confused.

"We really need to fill in this hole, before someone else hits it and ends up in the ditch" suggested Pete.

Isabel, Michael and Kyle laid their hands on the ground, as it came to life and filled itself in as the bits and pieces melded together. Once done, it was hard to determine that there was ever a gap in the road.

Then Chloe asked looking at her car, "How am I going to get Mandy and myself home?"

Clark went over to the ditch, grabbed Chloe's car and righted it as Michael and Kyle went to work repairing the infractions left from the accident. When they were done, Chloe's car was put back to together as if she just pulled it off new dealerships show lot.

"Thanks guys. Well, it's getting really late and I need to get back to Metropolis" Chloe said trying to get into her car.

"Not so fast" Clark said, sliding into the driver's seat. You didn't think I'd let you go back alone tonight after what happened. Did you?"

Chloe smiled as she got into the passenger's seat and Mandy got into the back. Zan stayed back and said goodbye to his father and then joined Mandy. Clark gave one final look at the spot where the hole used to be and then drove off towards Metropolis. The rest of the group got into the van and made their way back to Smallville. This had definitely been an eventful evening.

Just after the accident, a black shadowy figure had crept out of the hole and was now staring out from the other side of the road, hovering in the shadows. Lex had just witnessed the whole scene. Who were these people? He had waited his whole life to learn the secrets Clark Kent was hiding and had recently learned he was actually an alien, but he wasn't the only one hiding secrets. The young boy looked like he was healing Chloe and then Clark flew in…that baffled the mind too. Clark could fly. Anyways, Clark flew in with this other guy who completed the process. And then they resurfaced the road and Clark lifted Chloe's car out of the ditch. Was there anything he couldn't do? And were these other people meteor infected or could they be aliens too? Because all they did was lay their hands on the car and it repaired itself. These people would be definite assets in his research. As the groups went in their separate directions, Lex used the natural abilities that came with his new body by zooming off in the direction of Luthor Mansion. He had to find Zod and use that black crystal because he didn't want to live the rest of his life as a phantom.


	47. The Other Escapees

**Chapter 46 – The Other Escapees**

The Fortress of Solitude was still until a bright flash appeared and Fine and Zod exited the portal.

"This is Earth?" commented Zod who was trying to find his footing, "It looks just like Krypton."

"No, this was Jor-El's way of bringing a little bit of home to this despicable planet."

Then Zod felt something strange within the body he inhabited. "What's going on?" he said, feeling the tingling sensations encompassing his body.

"You're probably feeling the effects of the yellow sun. I had to prepare this body, so that you would be able to use all your natural Kryptonian abilities" explained Fine.

"Excellent" Zod said trying to get a better grasp on his newfound talents when he looked around and commented, "Where did Khivar go?"

"Since he wasn't holding onto either of us, your guess is as good as mine. Is that a problem?" questioned Fine.

"No, I fulfilled my end of the deal. He's back on Earth. I'm sure our paths will cross again if Kal-El has made acquaintances with his nemesis." Zod said and then turning towards Fine he asked, "So, where is Kal-El these days?"

A grin spread across Fine's face, "follow me" and he and Zod, who was still in the body of Lex, took to the skies.

**Island of Corto Maltese**

It was a clear night in the early hours of the morning when the team arrived at one of Luthor Corp's illegal 33.1 facilities. They had each reached their predetermined place outside the facility and were waiting to hear from their team leader so they could commence with their plans.

"Team Go" came their notification. Cyborg broke into the mainframe of Luthor Corp's computer system downloading as much information as he could while Aquaman breeched the facility from the nearby docks opening the doors up to the rest of his compadres. Using the knowledge Cyborg had just obtained, they found what they were looking for; a room full of genetically engineered super freaks suspended from the ceiling. The room was lined with this sleeping army. It took them a moment to digest what they were seeing, but being brought back to the here and now, they each began to strategically place their charges. Impulse wasn't wasting any time in dispersing his charges, zooming all around the facility. All the others saw was a red flash, which was picked up on the cameras within the facility. Then all of a sudden they heard a huge boom, interrupting their train of thought. Should they abort? Green Arrow decided against it and hurried his men as they insured everyone was out of the facility. Looking at his handheld monitor, he noticed all the men working the nightshift in the facility had made their way to the previous disturbance, so it was a "go" to activate their charges. Once they were clear of the facility Green Arrow hit the switch setting off the charges, sending another Luthor Corp facility up in flames. Then their attention turned to the activity just outside the facility.

"Impulse, go over and see what all the commotion is about," ordered Green Arrow.

Bart acknowledged his request and zoomed over to the deep crater that was formed from an evident impact. Peering into the hole, alongside the rest of the night employees unbeknownst to them, Bart got a glimpse of the most beautiful woman he had ever set his eyes on. He zoomed back to his group and reported.

"I don't know what to say, except that my angel has fallen from the sky," Bart said still in a daze.

"What are you on about Bart?" questioned Victor Stone.

"There's a deep hole and the most beautiful woman is in its epicenter."

"Come on" Oliver Queen said, clearly not getting any decent answers from Bart. He began to walk towards the crater. Raising his bow and fitting it with an arrow, Oliver shot an arrow towards a nearby tree and upon its impact sent out a sleeping gas, knocking out the nearby night employees. The team crept closer to the crater as Raya made her way out, somewhat disoriented. Oliver was speechless, as was Victor Stone and Arthur Curry. Bart was right, she was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen and she wasn't wearing much for clothing either, something that could be considered a toga at a Greek party.

Regaining his composure, Oliver reached down into the hole to help the woman out, but she didn't need any help. She levitated the rest of the way out of the crater and landed in front of these strange humans.

"Hello, my sweet lady" Bart said, extending his hand. Raya was apprehensive about taking his hand and kept to herself.

"Who are you?" questioned Oliver, but before she could answer the Luthor Corp employees began to stir.

"We need to get out of here," AC stated.

"Agreed" Oliver said, "each of you retreat as we originally planned and meet back at headquarters and Miss" he said turning towards the woman, "I know we haven't been properly introduced, but trust me when I say you don't want to be around when these men gain all their senses back."

Raya had spent enough time in the Phantom Zone to understand the situation she was in and these cleverly clad individuals seemed like they wanted to help out, so she agreed and followed the man dressed in green. Nothing was said between the two on their way back to their said headquarters. Once they were all back and situated in a meeting room Oliver turned towards the young woman and asked again, "who are you?"

"Raya" she simply said.

"Well Raya, I'm Oliver Queen, this is Arthur Curry, but we just call him AC. Over here is Victor Stone and finally we have Bart Allen" introduced Oliver.

"The pleasure is all mine," Bart said extending his hand, but Raya gave him a strange look as he pulled his hand back.

"How did you end up in that crater?" AC asked curiously.

Raya didn't say anything right away. She looked around at her surroundings and noticed a bunch of high tech machinery, for humans, set up around the room and then she turned her attention back to Oliver.

"I'm looking for someone," she said to her curious observers. Again AC asked, "But how did you end up in that huge hole and how were you able to lift yourself out of the hole?"

"Are you able to help me?" she said again, ignoring AC's inquiries.

"I believe I have the resources to help you, but it would help us to know how you got here and inside that hole to begin with" explained Oliver.

Raya thought about this and then reached inside her pocket and retrieved Jor-El's journal, which was written in Kryptonian and turned to one of its last entries that had the coordinates where he had sent Kal-El's ship. "Here are the coordinates…38 degrees North, 96 degrees West," she read from the journal.

Noticing the symbols in the book but seeing they weren't going to get anywhere until they found her friend, Oliver nodded to Victor who went over to the computer and put in the coordinates. They were the longitude and latitude for Smallville, Kansas.

"Man, is it a small world" Victor said when he notice the location the coordinates pointed to.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked, going over to the computer followed closely by the rest of the group.

"Smallville, Kansas" Victor said. "I went to Met U. in Metropolis and played a little football there before my accident. I met a really nice guy from Smallville who helped me out of a sticky situation with Lex Luthor."

"I spent a little time there myself" AC reminisced. "Met a really sweet girl there and ran into Lex Luthor myself. I also met an extraordinary guy from that part of the country too."

"You two wouldn't be talking about Clark Kent, would you?" Bart asked as both Victor and AC nodded.

"Who's Clark Kent?" inquired Oliver.

"Just someone you should be out recruiting for our little team" Bart said as the others agreed. "Of course he's a little bit on the Boy Scout side of things." Bart said remembering how Clark tried to convince him to change his ways of thinking. Bart was a petty thief in his younger years, now he was putting his 'talents' to good use, taking Lex Luthor down in the process.

Raya listened in to their conversation. Maybe this Clark Kent was who she was searching for too.

"What's so special about this guy from Kansas?" inquired Oliver. He had been out of the loop for a while. He went to Excelsior, a private school for the rich and famous and had met Lex Luthor, where he first developed his hatred for the Metropolis billionaire, but up until that point he hadn't made his presence known except in his alter persona as the Green Arrow.

"Well, he's almost as fast as me," Bart said.

"He's very strong and can jump from tall buildings without any injury to himself" Victor inputted.

"He's able to hold his breath and able to dispose of a bomb in his hands too" added AC.

"Kal-El" Raya said.

"Kal-Who?" Bart said, turning on Raya.

Raya sat back down at the conference table where she was soon joined by the rest. She couldn't have landed in a much better place. These four individuals were the key to reuniting her with Kal-El.

"As I said, my name is Raya and I'm from the planet Krypton. I worked under Jor-El, one of our leading scientists and when he determined that our world was coming to an end, I helped him build a ship to send his only son through the stars. Kal-El is his son and we sent him to this place you called Smallville. As Krypton was falling to pieces, Jor-El sent me to the Phantom Zone, an intergalactic prison, not as a prisoner but more of a keeper. A personal record was sent with Kal-El which should've explained any pertinent questions the child would've had throughout his childhood as well as information leading to releasing me from the Phantom Zone so I could help him adjust to this new world but I fear he never found the crystal containing this information and now it's very important for me to find him because something bad has been prophesied and I fear I hold the only key to rectifying this galactic disturbance."

"Hold on" Victor said, "If your only way off this Phantom Zone place was through this Kal-El person, how did you land here?"

Raya sat back and thought about this. "Brianiac, a Kryptonian artificial intelligence used the portal and showed up in the Phantom Zone carrying a human and he must've obtained some of Kal-El's blood, which is the key to getting out of the Zone. He brought the transference crystal with him and helped General Zod, one the Zone's prisoners, exchange bodies with the human and they went through the portal first, followed by another prisoner called Khivar and then I caught a ride before the portal closed and that's how I ended up in that crater."

"So, you're saying our good buddy Clark Kent is an alien," exclaimed Bart, "How cool is that?"

"Hold on" interjected Oliver, "Who are these other two prisoners you mentioned escaped and how dangerous are they?"

"Well, General Zod is a Kryptonian and he'll be affected by the yellow sun, just like Kal-El and I are, heightening our natural abilities and he's got his sights set on Kal-El, since it was his father that imprisoned him in the Zone to begin with. I don't know much about Khivar except that he's from the planet Antar and was sent to the Zone in error. He was originally on his way to Earth to settle a score with someone named Max or Zan or both. I'm not quite sure what abilities he'll possess, since the Zone strips an individual of any of their natural abilities. But I would be cautious of both of these characters."

"And this human you spoke about, did he or she have a name?" inquired AC.

Raya shook her head "no". "He was just referred to as 'human'."

"And he's still stuck in this Phantom Zone" Victor said.

Raya nodded.

"Well, it looks like we're done here. Another Luthor Corp plant has successfully been destroyed. I think it's time for me to meet this individual named Clark Kent." Oliver Queen said reaching for his cell phone. "I'll have my helicopter come and pick us up and transport us to my private jet. We should be in Smallville sometime tonight. Be packed and ready to go in twenty minutes."

**Outside of Smallville**

Nicholas was already tired of his roommate's antics. He had just got done soaking his husk again after returning from the café. He was left with either killing the two imbeciles that had joined him on his little road trip to Smallville or to take a walk and cool off in the cool October air. He decided on the latter. Looking at the welcoming sign he snorted, "Meteor Capital of the World…whatever" and then he saw it, a bright light shooting across the sky. At first he thought it was a shooting star, but it was coming closer and then it passed over his head and landed in a nearby cornfield. Intrigued, Nicholas made his way to the site.

There were burnt marks where whatever it was scorched the tops of the corn, which was close to being harvested. Then he saw it, a crater up ahead. He proceeded with caution when he saw a grayish green creature crawling out of the hole. As he got closer he recognized the creature.

"Khivar?"

Khivar looked up and saw the teenage boy. He recognized the voice but had never seen the vessel in which his second in command had inhabited. "Nicholas?"

"Yes sire, it is I," he said, helping Khivar out of the hole. "How did you find us?" Nicholas inquired.

"I'm not quite sure. Where are we?" Khivar inquired looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"The TAG went off and Lonnie, Rath and I followed the signal to this town called Smallville in Kansas. We only just got here this morning. We're staying a dive of a hotel just outside Smallville," informed Nicholas.

"Any signs of the 'Four'?"

"Not yet, but this town proves to be promising, it is after all the 'Meteor Capital of the World' and with your appearance, I'm beginning to rethink my original view of this place. Shall we find you a body to inhabit and then we can get you a room at the same hotel me and the remaining wannabe Four are staying at?"

Khivar agreed. They walked along the highway until an unsuspecting car pulled off to the side of the road to offer the two a ride. Khivar took this chance after scaring the poor driver once he got a closer look at his potential passengers. Khivar raised his hand and assumed the body of the good samaritan and then laid his hand on the man's chest killing him, leaving a silver handprint as his calling sign. They disposed of his body in the ditch and took his truck and pulled into the Luthor Inn. Khivar registered himself into the hotel and sent Nicholas back to his room on strict orders of not informing the pod rejects of his return. He wanted an opportunity to scope out this town for Vilandra and her other pod mates in the morning. He settled back into his bed thankful of the hot shower and comfortable bed he was lying in. It sure beat the accommodations the Phantom Zone offered its residents. Tomorrow was a new day.


	48. Another Sleepless Night

**Chapter 47- Another Restless Night**

Clark made it back to Metropolis in record time. He pulled into Mandy's driveway and Chloe gave Mandy a chance to say goodbye to Zan before she returned her to her parents. Mandy acted excitedly, explaining her first night at the 'Planet' to her parents, just like she and Chloe rehearsed on their trip to Smallville. Her parents were grateful at the opportunity presented for their daughter to intern the 'Daily Planet' and expressed their thanks towards Chloe for taking her under her wing. After a few more pleasantries, Chloe joined Clark and Zan back in her car as they made their way to Zan's house. He jumped out of the car, said goodbye and made his way into his house. The Chambers had already returned from Smallville and were awaiting their son's arrival.

"Zan is that you?" questioned his mother hearing the kitchen door opening and shutting.

"Yes mom" Zan said proceeding to the fridge to get himself a drink.

"What took you so long?" Brenda asked coming into the kitchen, "Your dad and I got back about an hour ago."

Hopping up on top of a barstool Zan stated nonchalantly, "We were in an accident." Brenda gasped as Bob made his way into the kitchen. Zan explained what had happened to his parents. It stilled amazed them the talents each of these people had including their son. After he insured his parents that he was all right, Zan got ready for bed and was lying back in his bed with his eyes closed.

'Mandy, are you still up?'

Soon, there was a reply, 'Yes. So, did you tell your parents about what happened?'

'Yeah, they freaked out' and so went their private conversation.

Clark pulled out of the driveway and made his way to Chloe's apartment. Lana was staying at the Luthor mansion, so they knew they wouldn't be interrupted. They climbed the stairs and after entering the apartment, Chloe pulled out a manila envelope that Lionel had given her previously and handed it to Clark.

"Lionel gave this to me. Do you have any idea what it says?"

Clark opened up the packet and stared at the Kryptonian symbols scribbled among the pages. The same phrase repeated over and over again. A strained look crossed over Clark's face.

"Well, are you able to decipher it or do I need to put it through my Kryptonian dictionary?"

"Well, I think I know what it says, but it doesn't make any sense to me." Clark said looking over the parchments again.

"Well?" inquired Chloe.

"It says I need to set Raya free, for the answers I seek have been entrusted with her."

"Her?" Chloe said, "Who's this Raya person and what answers are you seeking?"

"I don't know?"

"Maybe you read it wrong" Chloe said grabbing the piece of paper and scanning it into her computer. It took her a little while, but she was able to confirm what Clark had stated. Both of them had the same question, who was Raya?

They both prepared themselves for bed and picked up where they left off during their previous activities in the barn.

**Evans' farm**

After dropping Pete off at the Kent's farm, Max made his way to his farm. As they entered the house, they were bombarded by Ava, Mira and Serena who were concerned with the safety of their King, his son and the rest of the group's abrupt exit. They noticed that Ava, Mira and Serena had cleaned up the house and they took a seat in the living room and explained what had happened.

"So is everyone okay?" inquired Serena.

"Yes. A bit shaken up, but they're okay," Liz said, "of course it'll be interesting to see what happens to Chloe."

"What do you mean?" questioned Ava.

"When we arrived on the scene, Zan was in the process of healing Chloe. He had used every ounce of healing power he had and then I finished the healing process, plus all he had to do was lay a hand on her, where I have to form a connection first which is odd. Since she was near death I really don't know what will come from this healing," explained Max.

"It looks like Zan is getting stronger each day," remarked Mira.

"Max" Liz turned to question her husband, "I know I haven't been privy to that many healings in the past, but I saw something strange in Chloe's healing."

"What do you mean?" Max looked at her questionably.

"Well, there was the normal connection you have to form with the exchange of memories, the normal healing process but there was something else. I felt like she had an existing ability within her. It was masked within a green aura." Liz explained.

"Now that you mention it, I remember sensing something different, but I was concentrating on bringing her back from the brink of death that I didn't pay much attention to it."

"Maybe she's one of the meteor infected people that are prone to this area?" suggested Kyle.

"You mean that she may be one of the 'Meteor Freaks' she was telling us about. But if that's the case why didn't she let us know she was meteor infected?" asked Michael.

"Maybe she doesn't know" suggested Maria.

"And if that's the case what will happen once she begins to change, which seems to be the norm when Max brings someone back from the pearly gates" inquired Isabel. "Plus add the Kryptonian mix into her DNA. She'll be more like Ava, Tess and Zan, plus a little meteor freakiness too."

"I wonder if she realizes that she may become a little green around the gills," added Kyle.

"Ouch" Liz said unexpectedly doubling over and holding her belly.

"Liz, are you okay" Max came rushing to her side sensing the pain she was feeling. Liz didn't answer, because she was concentrating too much on the pain that was commencing within her belly area. A bright blue light shone brightly from her stomach region as it began to grow. Max tried to lay his hand on her belly, but was repelled.

"Max, hold up. This is almost like Zan when he was going through his growth spurt. Remember, nobody could approach him. I think all Liz can do is lie down and let nature take its course," suggested Michael.

"Owwww" moaned Liz. It felt like a full-blown contraction and Liz was just hoping the sensation would pass, and sooner than later.

"Liz, you need to breathe," suggested Isabel, taking up one side of Liz as Maria took the other side coaching her through this painful process.

"Why couldn't I be asleep when this happened to me!" Liz spoke between gritted teeth and then looking towards Mira and Serena she asked, "Am I going to be giving birth tonight?" Unsure how long she was actually going to be pregnant.

They both shrugged. "The only alien-human pregnancy on record was Max and Tess and she was only pregnant for about a month, but I don't remember this ever occurring with any of our normal pregnancies" Mira stated.

"And I don't remember this happening with Tess either" Kyle stated. "I remember her being in a fair amount of pain though"

"That was a lie. A mindwarp." Max stated bluntly, concerned for his wife. He felt so helpless, not able to do anything but console her through their interlink.

"Max" Liz said in between the growth contractions, "if I don't give birth to our daughter tonight, we need to make a trip to Roswell to inform our parents of my pregnancy. I don't want to end up on their doorsteps carrying their granddaughter a week after seeing them last."

"We will," agreed Max, as Liz felt another growth contraction coming. For the next four hours, until the wee hours of the morning Liz continued feeling these growth contractions. Finally exhausted she passed out around three in the morning. Soon after the blue glow left her body and she looked as if she was six months pregnant. Max confirmed this when he was finally able to lay his hand on her stomach to look within her body. Sure enough the baby was approximately 24 weeks old. He made sure that she was comfortable carrying her back to their room, covering her up with a blanket and then exhausted he laid down beside her. The rest of the group retired to their rooms exhausted. This had definitely been an eventful day and evening.

**Luthor Mansion**

Lana had returned to the empty mansion right after the meeting and except for Lex's trusted bodyguards she was left to herself. She had spent most of her time sitting in Lex's study as she contemplated everything that had come to light. Lex was missing, abducted by aliens. Clark was an alien. Now that enlightenment threw her for a loop. She had known Clark since they were children and classifying him as an alien was the furthest thing from her mind. Then she had the opportunity to meet thirteen more aliens tonight. Wow, aliens really did live among them and they had no idea. Granted, there was always a mystery surrounding the man she knew as Clark Kent, but she had thought he might be meteor infected if anything. Plus, she could never remember a time that he hurt anyone like those two black clad Kryptonians that had emerged from the black ship who had attacked Smallville the previous year, in fact he seemed to go out of his way to help people, not just their circle of friends. And even when it came to Lex, a person, her partner, whose life ambition was to learn the secret behind 'Who was Clark Kent?' Clark didn't blink an eye to help him out, trying to get to the bottom of his abduction. How many times had he helped each of them out of a dangerous situation, including Lex? It was getting late and she needed to relax. She made her way to her suite and filled the bathtub, adding bubbles to the flowing water. Disrobing, she slid into the tub and placed a wet washcloth over her eyes, breathing in the aroma of the scent the bath gave off. She hadn't noticed the shadow that hovered in the dark corner of the bathroom until it spoke.

"Lana" it whispered.

"Lex!" she said, pulling the washcloth off her eyes and sitting straight up, looking around the room, but not seeing anything or anyone.

"I'm must be going crazy" she voiced, laying back down in the tub and placing the cloth over her eyes again.

Again, the shadow spoke, "Lana, you're not going crazy."

This time she whipped off the washcloth and took a better look around the bathroom, but still she couldn't locate the source of Lex's voice.

It was silent for a moment and then Lex said, "Yes, it's me. But I've been changed. I'm afraid you'll be frightened by my new appearance."

"You can show me. I promise not to run. I'm just happy to have you back," she said staring at the dark corner a little apprehensive about where the voice was coming from.

"You say that, but I'm a ghastly sight. I even scare myself. I really don't know where to go from here." Lana had never heard Lex sound so defeated. He had always been so sure of himself.

She pulled herself from the bath, grabbing a towel and her robe and wrapped them around herself and made her way towards the corner.

"Please Lana, don't come any closer" pleaded Lex, but Lana wasn't going to listen. As she got closer she looked at the shadowy creature cowering in the corner and then Lex looked up at her as she saw his black skeleton features.

"What did they do to you?" she gasped, pulling her hands to her mouth.

**Kent Farm**

"Hey Mrs. Kent" Pete said as he came in the back door.

"What happened?" Martha asked. "Max came rushing into the driveway and then when I saw Clark take to the sky with Max I knew that something was wrong. Then you joined the group in the van and disappeared. We were so worried, not knowing what had actually transpired."

Pete felt bad. They did react so quickly without regard to those left behind. He sat down at the kitchen table where Martha, Tara and Mirek joined him.

"Chloe was in a pretty bad accident with Mandy and Zan. Liz got a vision thing and I guess both Max and Clark received some kind of internal communication from Mandy, which brought Max to the farm. This was when Clark took to the skies with Max and since I was more familiar with the surrounding area, I got in the driver's seat and drove towards Metropolis. We came upon the accident scene and it seemed like Zan, Max and Clark had everything under control. Zan healed Mandy's leg, I guess it was really broken and he began to work on Chloe, who was pretty badly hurt. When Clark and Max got there, Max took over and finished healing Chloe and then Clark lifted the car out of the ditch and Kyle and Michael repaired the damages. Everyone is okay, but it was pretty scary there for a little while."

"So, how did Chloe end up in the ditch? Did she hit a deer again?" inquired Martha.

"No, that's the strange thing. She saw a bright light in the sky that impacted the road, leaving a crater in its place, causing her to swerve off the road. What's strange is when Clark x-rayed the hole there wasn't anything in it. No meteor rock, nothing. Our Roswell friends mended the hole and Clark drove Chloe, Zan and Mandy back to Metropolis and Max brought me back as he took his group back home."

"Well at least everyone is safe" Tara said. They sat around the table and talked amongst themselves when they looked at the clock and decided to turn in for the night.

Out on the gravel road in front of the Kent farm stood Fine and Zod.

"This is where Kal-El resides with his human family. He's known here as Clark Kent" explained Fine.

They listened in to the explanation Pete had given and realized that Kal-El wasn't residing at the farm that evening.

Zod looked towards Fine for an explanation. "Sir, I think it would be best for us to go back to my ship and I'll bring you up to date with everything I know about Jor-El's only son. Then we can formulate a plan."

This sounded reasonable to Zod, so he agreed and he followed Fine to his ship.

**Chloe's Apartment**

"Ahhhhh!" Chloe screamed out, "Clark, what's happening to me?"

She had woken out of deep sleep with all these green electrical sparks spreading throughout her body. Clark rolled over feeling the electrical charges against his body. It was more of a tingling sensation, but Chloe was feeling something totally different. Turning towards her he first x-rayed her body but didn't see anything abnormal.

"Does it hurt?" Clark asked watching the green sparks jolt out from her extremities.

Chloe thought about it and then answered, "Not really, but it's really weird. What's going on?"

"I really don't know, but I think I know someone that would. Get dressed and dress warm, we're going to take a little flight."

"Flight?" Chloe said staring at Clark. Clark smiled as understanding spread across Chloe's face. "Oh" She proceeded to get dressed, as did Clark. She tried to grab the manila folder containing the Kryptonian script when it erupted into flames. Clark used his hands to extinguish the flames and turned towards Chloe and said,

"You better not touch anything until we figure out what's going on." She nodded as they left the confines of her apartment and made their way down the steps. Clark carefully picked her up and gave her a reassuring kiss, which tingled and he took to the skies. The flight was one of a kind for Chloe. She never thought she'd be literally swept off her feet by Clark Kent, but here she was in his arms high in the clouds. It was actually warm up there as long as Clark held her close to his body. Soon they were landing at the Evans' farm and Clark lightly rapped on the door. It was awhile before anyone answered the door, but finally they heard somebody opening the door and before them stood Maria.

"Clark?" Maria said through sleepy eyes, "don't you aliens need any sleep?" and then she saw Chloe. "Chloe?"

"Hey Maria, sorry for the early morning wake up call, but I really need to speak to Max," Clark said.

"What's going on?" she said opening the door and offering them entry into the house. Chloe rolled up the sleeves on her sweatshirt and showed Maria the green electrical current that was racing throughout her body.

"Oh my God" Maria said bringing her hands up to her mouth and then saying, "I'll go get Max, have a seat."

Not wanting to wake Liz, Maria walked into their bedroom and lightly shook Max awake.

"Max" she whispered. "Max, wake up"

"huh…Maria? What time is it?" Max said groggily.

Looking over at their clock she said, "4:45"

"I just got to sleep, what's going on? Is Liz alright?" Looking over towards Liz she said, "Yes, she sleeping soundly, but Clark and Chloe just arrived and I think you need to come out and see what's going on." Max just looked at her and then pulled himself up out of bed. "I'm coming"

"Sorry for waking you. I know it's been a long night, but I think this is important." She left him and joined Chloe and Clark in the living room.

"How are you feeling Chloe?"

"Strange"

"I bet. This happened to Liz too, but not as quickly as with you" informed Maria.

"What do you mean?" asked Clark.

"We were wondering not if, but when, Chloe would change." Clark and Chloe were both clearly confused.

Maria tried to explain, "Well, Chloe was close to death, knocking on its doors and everything, but Zan and Max interceded and brought her back, essentially healing her, they transferred a little bit of themselves into her, so basically she's like Liz and Kyle, but a little different."

"What do you mean different?" Chloe asked.

"I'll let Max explain it to you" Maria said.

"Explain what Maria?" Max asked, joining the group in the living room. Clark noted that it looked like Max hadn't slept in a long while.

Chloe showed Max her hands and asked, "What's happening to me Max?"

"Wow, I didn't think it would happen this quickly" Max mumbled to himself and then he looked up into the eyes of Chloe Sullivan.

"Chloe, I'm sorry it had to come to this but you were seriously injured during your accident and I'm not sure exactly what Zan was able to accomplish before I got there but it took both of us to bring you back from death's door and because of this act of ours, we have changed you into one of us, an alien-human hybrid. I thought we'd time later to tell you so you could adjust to your new status, but it doesn't look like it." Max said looking at her hands. "Does it hurt?"

"No, not really. I've become a pyro though." Max gave her a quizzical look.

"I grabbed at some documents that Lionel had given me and they went up into flames. Clark was there luckily and put out the flames."

"Liz had the same experience. She would be the best person to talk about this with, but she's sleeping and she had a really hard night tonight."

"But not so hard that she can't help out a friend" Max and the others turned around as Liz joined the group.

"Oh my God Liz. What happened?" Chloe said looking towards her stomach.

"Alien pregnancy. It's a biatch" Liz said exhaustedly, "Now, what's this about being more like me?" Chloe showed her, her arms.

"Oh" sighed Liz. She awkwardly took a seat on the couch still adjusting to the addition in her mid area. Then she turned towards her husband and communicated,

'This happened awfully fast'

'I know'

"Ahem…live people in the room" Maria said, noting her friends were using their internal communication.

"Well, it doesn't hurt, the electrical surges, but you'll need to be careful until you get it under control, because you'll melt anything you come in contact with…"

"Or light it on fire" Chloe finished her sentence. "But what I want to know is why so soon? Didn't it take you and Kyle almost a year before you started to develop into your abilities?"

"Alien-Human hybrid analogy isn't a science…yet, but I think there may be two reasons why your transition has been expedited." She looked up towards her husband wanting him to break the news to her.

Taking his cue, Max continued. "First of all, this is the first major healing that Zan has ever done and we all know how special he is. When he healed you, he passed a little bit of himself to you as well as me when I took over. So, your makeup will probably be more like Tess, Ava or Zan himself, but that's not all." Max stopped and looked up at Clark and then Chloe and then he continued, "Liz picked up on this more than I did. As you know Liz and I are 'very' connected and while I was healing you, she witnessed everything that transpired. One strange thing she noted was that she felt like Chloe had an existing ability within her. It was masked within a green aura."

"What are you saying?" Clark asked.

Trying to put it as gently as he could Max asked, "Chloe, are you… meteor infected?"

"What?" exclaimed Chloe.

"The only reason we ask is because we've never seen anything like this and the green aura around this anomaly makes us question what you yourself told us about people in this area being meteor infected. It's not always a bad thing, is it?"

"Yeah right, you haven't met half the psychos who were meteor infected" Chloe interrupted Max and then looking towards Clark she said, "Tell them I'm not meteor infected. Tell them Clark.'

Clark was flabbergasted. He didn't know what to think of their claim. He had been close to other meteor-infected people without being affected but he had just been really intimate with Chloe and didn't have any ill effects from their said union. He stood back and x-rayed her, but there was no evidence of green meteorite poisoning either.

"I have to agree with Chloe. I don't see any meteor poisoning whatsoever in her body and we have become…intimate, as you know," Chloe lifted her head up in shock. How did they know they had become intimate, "and I didn't feel any ill effects."

"How do they know we've been…intimate?" Chloe turned and asked Clark slightly embarrassed at this private moment between them had been shared with so many people. It was bad enough that Lana had dropped in on them, now it seemed to be public knowledge.

"I think I better explain this" Liz said with empathy in her voice. "Do you remember anything from the accident, in particular when you were being healed?"

Chloe sat back and thought about it. "Well…I don't remember much," she started, "it was more like a dream. I was floating through the stars and then I heard Clark and Max's voices and something about looking at Max and then more stars and…" and then understanding crossed her mind. "I was witnessing your life, wasn't I," she stated looking up at Max.

"Mine and Zan's, yes. And as you witnessed ours, we…in turn witnessed yours, it's part of the healing process. I'm sorry for the intrusion into your private life, but I felt your life was more important."

Chloe put her head down in her lap covering her face in embarrassment when she realized something. "Did Zan 'see' too?"

Max nodded his head as the tears that were welling up inside of Chloe burst through. She grabbed onto Clark, who held her in his arms. "I will never be able to look at him again," she stammered.

"I'm sorry" Max said, "I've spoken with Zan and explained how we are like doctors and when we heal someone, anything we witness in a healing is confidential and remains a secret. He was slightly embarrassed too"

"I bet" Chloe said, trying to recover. Clark offered her the corner of his flannel shirt to wipe her eyes, which she accepted graciously.

"Well, this has been quite a day. Clark and I confirm our relationship together, which gets interrupted once and aired in some kind of alien video porno after I'm attacked from the sky by a mysterious blue light and end up in a ditch. Then I become a green electrical fire hazard just to find out I'm part alien and then you all think I'm meteor infected too" Chloe spouted off, still overwhelmed by the events of the night.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up" Max said, "I just thought I'd ask. Neither Liz or myself can explain what that strange anomaly is and our first thought was that maybe you may be infected, so our only answer is that maybe because Zan is getting stronger and more powerful each day that he passed a little bit of that onto Chloe hence her speedy advancement into our alien world."

Chloe seemed to accept this suggestion but still wasn't very happy with her current situation. Clark was still unsure though. In the past he was very close to meteor infected people and had no clue, so it was very possible Chloe was infected.

"I've had a really rough night" Liz said looking down toward her stomach. "I think I'm going to turn in and get a couple more hours of sleep before the rest of the household wakes up."

"I agree," Max said helping his wife off of the couch. "You and Chloe can take the sofa if you like."

"I think I'll fly us to my loft" Clark suggested, "but thanks anyways."

"No problem" Chloe moved towards the door as Clark pulled Max aside and asked, "Is there a way we can check Chloe's genetic makeup to determine what kind of alien genes she's acquired?"

"Yeah, I believe Serena and Liz can determine that. I'll have them look into it later on today."

"Thanks and sorry for the early morning wakeup call" Clark apologized.

"Thank goodness aliens don't need a lot of sleep. Goodnight Clark."

"Good Night" Max and Liz retreated back to their bedroom, as Maria made her way to hers. Clark scooped Chloe up in his arms and took to the skies and the next moment they were flying through the open barn loft window. On the flight over, Chloe had succumbed to her fears and was crying into his chest. Clark landed and sat down on the nearby sofa and held her until she fell asleep in his arms. He couldn't blame her, in fact she was handling this much better than he had when he found out he was from another world. He laid her down on the sofa bed. Sliding in beside her, he held her close the rest of the night. As he drifted off to sleep, the green electrical pulses coming from Chloe's body acted as a night-light in the otherwise dark barn loft.


	49. I Can See Through You

**Chapter 48 – I Can See Through You**

"Lex what did they do to you?" repeated Lana as she cautiously stepped closer to the black shadowy creature in the corner. Lana reached out to Lex but as he looked up at her she gasped at the skeletal features that stared back at her. Reflexes took over and she backed away.

"I told you I was a ghastly sight," Lex said. Gaining his composure he came out of the shadows and hovered over the bathroom floor.

Gaining some confidence, she walked over to Lex and tentatively caressed his skeletal face. "Does it hurt? What happened?"

"No, it doesn't hurt, but what kind of existence am I like this?" he said looking down at his hands. Lex moved towards the adjoining bedroom where Lana sat on the bed. Lex took a seat in one of the overstuffed chairs.

"What happened, you asked. Well, I was brought on board Fine's ship and was secured somehow to this metal table. He injected my body with some kind of concoction and then he knocked me out and the next thing I know I'm in this place that looks like a desert, but it wasn't like any desert I've ever seen and it was so bright. There was also this rock formation and this beautiful woman. She called the place the Phantom Zone."

At the mention of the Phantom Zone, Lana gave herself away by gasping. She tried covering it up, but Lex wasn't stupid. "You know about this place, don't you?" Lana didn't say anything. She was too intimidated by the tone in Lex's voice. "Well, by your silence I'll take that as a yes, so I guess the rest of my story won't be all that enlightening, but I'll share it with you anyways, since we agreed to not keep secrets from each other." He gave her a knowing stare. "The woman was called Raya and she kept calling Fine Brainiac. It was really an odd conversation. They talked about a place called Krypton, Fine's creator Jor-El, his son Kal-El, some General named Zod and blood. Anyways, soon after the desert came alive and creatures that inhabited forms such as this…" Lex looked down at his body in contempt, "…started coming forward. Raya took out a crystal and it seemed to back most of them away, except one creature. He didn't look like the rest of the inhabitants. More like what we assume an alien would look like. Anyways, he was carrying this one creature closer to us and I learned later this creature was this infamous General Zod. Then Raya used her staff and was able to attack Fine. I don't know exactly what she was doing, but it was causing him enough pain, then this alien creature came up behind her and knocked her out."

Lex noticed that Lana was entranced by his story. Maybe she didn't know about the Phantom Zone. Lana on the other hand was very curious about this place Lex had been to. Just being inducted into the 'I know an alien club' and learning about these creatures Lex was mentioning and knowing the harm they could cause if released from the Phantom Zone to her newfound friends, she inquired, "Well, how did you get this body and how did you escape the Zone?"

Lex looked at her. If there was any doubt before that Lana had knowledge of this place, it was removed. She had referred to this place as the Zone, like she was familiar with the place. She was probably working closely with Clark and he had to incorporate himself into their world if he was ever going to get his body back again. So, Lana was fishing for some answers, might as well give them to her.

"Well, I learned the alien creature was named Khivar" another short gasp leaked from Lana's mouth which didn't go unnoticed by Lex, "and then they started talking about a key, a guy named Max or Zan and then they pulled out this black crystal." He said pulling out the black transference crystal from inside his black tattered robes. "The one known as General Zod had the crystal in hand and approached me and when he touched me all I felt was this searing pain and then I had this body and the good General was in mine. Fine activated the portal thing and then he and this General and the alien creature called Khivar disappeared. Raya had awoken in time to gather her stuff and jumped in its vortex and I grabbed this crystal and followed them. I barely made it out of there, because the portal closed up behind me."

"Wow" Lana said. "Do you think you'll be able to find this Zod character and use this crystal to get your body back?"

"I hope so" Lex said, "but I don't know where to start."

Lana took a moment to contemplate her next move. "Stay here Lex. I believe I know someone who may be able to help us."

"I bet you do" Lex mumbled to himself, unbeknownst to Lana. She got dressed and left the mansion as Lex wandered throughout his house, making his way to his office.

**Kent Farm**

Chloe was still sending out tingling sensations when Clark woke up. His eyes were still closed as he held Chloe close to him. He liked the feel of her skin against his and everything felt right at that moment. He felt the morning rays of the sun shining through the barn window energizing his body. Then the thought occurred to him, if he was feeling the morning rays of the sun, then he had overslept and there were chores to be done and his morning training sessions with Jor-El. He had to get up. He opened up his eyes and to his amazement, he could feel Chloe, but he couldn't see her. She had gone invisible on him. He even tried to use his x-ray vision, but even that didn't pick up any of her signatures. This wasn't good. Was this going to be her special gift? Gently, he shook her.

"Chloe" he said softly. "Chloe, it's time to wake up."

"Huh?" she stirred.

"Time to wake up" Clark said, moving an invisible strand of hair out of her face and caressed her cheek, locating her lips he traced them with his finger and then gave her a passionate kiss.

"Clark" she said groggily.

"I hope so" he tried to liven up the moment. She opened her eyes and looked up into his beautiful eyes as she kissed him back. She didn't realize anything was out of the ordinary.

After they broke apart Clark said, "Chloe, how do you feel?" all the while keeping her close.

"Not bad" she said looking down at her body. "I think the green surges have decided to take a break."

"I still feel them," Clark said, running his hand down her arm. "Have you noticed any other changes?"

"No. I actually feel better and I could really go for a Cappuccino from the Talon." Chloe said smiling up at Clark, but noticed he wasn't even looking at her. "What's wrong Clark?"

"Don't start to freak out Chloe, but…" he stalled.

"But what?" Chloe said with worry in her voice, looking over her body. "Do you see something I don't?"

"That's the problem Chloe…I don't see you at all."

"WHAT!!!" Chloe screamed, getting up out of the bed and out of Clark's reach. "I can see myself, what are you saying you can't see me?"

"Chloe, calm down and come back to me" Clark said moving to the sound of Chloe's voice and her feet shuffling on the wood floor. Instead of returning to Clark she ran down the steps and entered the house as Clark followed her.

Martha and Tara were in the kitchen cooking breakfast as Mirek and Pete were sitting at the table when the kitchen door slammed opened and they heard footsteps bounding up the steps and then Clark showed up in the doorway.

"What's going on Clark?" Martha asked of her son.

"Which way did she go?" Clark asked the group gathered in the kitchen but nobody answered because they were thoroughly confused and then Clark heard her footsteps on the floor above him.

"Give me a moment and I'll explain, but I first need to calm her down" and then he bounded up the steps.

"Calm who down?" Martha asked of the group as a whole.

Clark heard her muffled cry in the bathroom. Knocking lightly on the bathroom door, Clark asked, "Chloe, can I come in?"

There wasn't an answer, but soon he heard the click on the lock as the door opened. Clark stepped through the doorway and closed the door behind him.

"What's happening to me Clark?" she said.

Moving towards her voice and finding her, he wiped the tears that had fallen down her cheek and said, "I believe you've discovered your special gift passed down to you from our friends down the road."

"I'm in-freakin-visible Clark!" exclaimed Chloe.

"Is this really a bad thing Chloe?" She didn't say anything. "Remember back in high school when you were exposed to that meteor rock concoction at one of Lex's labs and were able to get the truth out of anybody just by asking them a question?"

"Yeah, but we both know where that got me. I didn't make any friends and I almost died."

"Yes, but it wasn't a bad gift, you just overindulged in it, trying to get a story. You've grown up a lot since then. Don't you think this would come in handy in our current predicament?"

Chloe thought about his argument. It wasn't that bad of an ability to have. "Can you 'see' me?"

"No. I tried, but I couldn't pick you up either."

"Maybe it isn't as bad as I thought, but how do I turn it off. I can't go around as the Invisible Woman. I've got a job, a life to live."

"We need to talk to Max maybe he can enlighten us on that, because this is out of my alien domain." This comment brought an actual laugh from Chloe. "So, do you want to come downstairs so we can explain to the group down there what's going on and then we can go up the road."

"Sure. I also need to call the 'Planet' because I don't think I'll be able to go into work until I can find my body."

They descended down the stairs to the waiting group and they all gathered around the breakfast table and listened to what had transpired the night before.

**Evans Farm**

Maria, Kyle, and Ava got up early and made their way to work. Jesse left early for Metropolis, a car came and picked him up for a court date. Michael went down to the training field with Mira as Serena followed Max and Liz to the Granolith. Isabel decided to take a walk around town to get herself noticed by Nicholas and his friends.

"Are you nervous?" Max asked Liz as they exited the caves on the Mesaliko Indian Reservation. Familiar with the area, Max and Liz made their way down the two mile path towards the trading post where they were hoping to find either River Dog or Eddie.

"A little. We just saw them last week and now look at me. My mom's going to freak."

"Well, they know about our special situation and that our genetic makeup isn't normal, but yes I agree, it'll be a shock to both sets of parents."

"At least we're coming to them with this news before our little girl enters the world."

"Very true" Max said. They continued to make their way down the path until they reached the trading post. Max walked into the trading post as Liz looked over some authentic jewelry being sold outside the store by a local woman.

Max walked up to the counter and tapped the shoulder of the man behind the counter. He turned around and was amazed at the man standing in front of him. "Max?"

"Yes, Eddie. It's been a long time." The two friends shook hands.

"Yes it has been. You know they have posters all over town with you and your friends' mug shots on them."

"Yeah, I've seen them. I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor. I need a ride into town, preferably to my parent's house. Liz and I came back for a really short visit." Max pointed out towards Liz who was looking at some beautiful dreamcatchers.

"You're going to be a father?" Eddie questioned.

"Yeah, that's why I need a ride. We thought it would be nice to tell our parents before the baby comes."

"I'll pull the truck around" Eddie said, grabbing his keys. "Thanks Eddie"

Max joined Liz in the front and bought her a dreamcatcher as they waited for Eddie.

**Luthor Corporation**

Lionel was sitting at his desk when there was a knock on his office door. "Enter"

Brady entered the office and stood in front of Lionel's desk holding a manila folder. "I've just intercepted this intel from one of Luthor Corps' facilities down on the Island of Corto Maltese." He handed over the folder as Lionel opened it.

"Another facility has been compromised" explained Brady, "but we were able to come up with some photos, plus there's something strange."

Lionel looked up from his desk, after reviewing the photos attached. Brady continued.

"It was reported that just prior to the plant's explosion, there was a distraction. It seems like something fell out of the sky impacting the grounds outside the plant, but no one is able to determine what." This caused Lionel's eyebrows to rise, that and one of the pictures that showed a red blur flash by. But it couldn't be Clark, could it? "Thank you Brady that will be all." Brady left Lionel's office as Lionel picked up his phone.

**Hollywood California**

Cal was sitting out on his patio next to his pool enjoying the California sun and a large glass of lemonade with extra lemons. After he finished reading the morning newspaper, he set it aside and turned his attention towards his computer; he clicked on his favorites and checked in on his charges. Even though he and the mighty King Max had their differences, he still performed the job he was sent to Earth to do reluctantly. He had made himself a pretty nice life in Hollywood as one of its major film producers and wished he could just live this life and never have to worry about Antar or the 'Four' again, but being their only remaining protector on Earth it was his duty.

Since they left Roswell, it had become difficult for him to keep tabs on them, for they didn't use cell phones, credit cards or computers. He had caught a break though when they had returned to Roswell just recently. He was actually impressed with their ability of dealing with the FBI. Of course his information was all second hand, but it seemed like they had help, otherwise they were becoming much stronger than originally determined. It wasn't very much longer, a couple of days in fact, that he learned that Max and Liz had purchased a home in Smallville, Kansas. Then the worse possible news came to his attention. Checking in on the local police department's computer he noticed a 'John Doe' had been discovered dead in a ditch on the side of the road earlier that morning. There was a remark about a silver handprint being noted on the man's chest. He picked up his cell phone and booked the first flight out of Hollywood for Smallville.

**The Talon**

Lois was sitting at a table drinking her morning Cappuccino when Isabel came through the door and joined her, ordering a Cappuccino for herself.

"Hey Isabel, what's up?"

"Oh, you know…there's always something going on in our lives."

"Oh really, what is it this time?"

"Oh, I take it you haven't heard from Chloe."

Lois was suddenly more interested. "Shall we move this conversation upstairs?"

"I think that would be best" Isabel agreed as they grabbed their coffees and moved upstairs.

Once upstairs, Isabel informed Lois of her cousin's accident and how she almost died, if it hadn't been for Zan and Max interceding. Isabel also learned of Chloe's alien tendencies surfacing at an extremely fast rate, which she related to Lois. She also informed Lois of Liz's night too.

"Wow, you weren't kidding, were you? So, now Chloe is an alien-hybrid like you?"

"More like Ava, Tess or Zan, but yes she is."

"So, how did she take it?"

"I understand she basically freaked out, but wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I would. Wow, your lives are really complicated."

"They can be"

"Has anyone informed 'The General' about Chloe?"

"I doubt it."

"Great. I guess you want me to break the news to my father that his favorite niece is an alien."

"Well, if you put it that way" Isabel said with a wide grin across her face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way," Lois said.

"Don't worry about it. This would be a shock to anyone, but if you'd like me to break the news to your father, I can."

"Would you mind? That way if he has any questions at least you'd be able to answer them."

"Sure. Do you want to pay the General a visit now, because I'm supposed to be making myself visible to our twin rejects and that evil excuse for a teenager?"

"Sure, let's go." The two got up and walked out of the Talon, making their way to her father's hotel.

**Over the Skies**

Raya looked out the window of the jet they were flying in and noticed the vast ocean below them. That had been the only thing she had seen since entering this metallic flying machine and commented,

"How much longer until I'll see Kal-El?"

"Once we're over land it shouldn't take us much longer to get to Kansas" informed Oliver.

Looking back out the window she used her x-ray vision to seek out the landmass that would bring her closer to Kal-El. She had waited so long to be reunited with the son of Jor-El and it seemed like a lifetime flying over this large mass of water. But soon, soon they would be reunited and hopefully it would be in time.


	50. Cloaking

**Chapter 49 - Cloaking**

"So, how did you two end up at the 'Post' anyways Max?" Eddie questioned, once they were on their way to town as Max gave him directions to his house.

Max contemplated his answer for a moment and then answered, "Let's just say a certain cave has recently revealed some of its secrets to us." Eddie's eyes lit up. "But I wouldn't go looking too deeply because I'm afraid the cave won't be as forthcoming for you and if you do happen to stumble upon any of its secrets than I'm afraid of where you'll end up."

Eddie nodded and said, "The cave has been under our tribe's protection for many years and it will continue to be. I will personally keep a watchful eye over it to make sure your secrets stay safe."

"Thank you" Max said, as Eddie pulled into the Evans' driveway. He and Liz exited the truck and waved to Eddie as he left. Turning around and facing his childhood home Max took Liz's hand and they moved towards the front door. Raising his hand to the door he knocked, not wanting to just barge in on his parents unexpectedly.

Diane was cleaning up the dishes from breakfast when she heard a knock at the door. Phil had already left for work, so she was really confused at who would be stopping by the house at that time in the morning. She dried off her hands and went to open the door. Her jaw dropped when she noticed who was standing in her doorway. "Max?"

"Hey Mom" Max said embracing his mother.

"What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" Panic clearly in her voice.

"We're fine mom" and then he moved aside so Liz could come forward. "We just had some good news for a change to pass on to you and dad."

"Oh my goodness! How did this happen?"

Both Liz and Max looked at each other and smiled. "I didn't think I'd be the one that would have to explain the birds and the bees to my parents, but if you let us come in, we'll explain."

Diane blushed, "I didn't mean it that way" She opened the door and allowed Max and Liz to come in. "Let me call your father, I'm sure he'll want to see you two and I guess congratulations are in order" she said embracing Liz. "Do you know what…?" She didn't know how to finish her inquiry. What was it? Normally when that question is posed, a person is curious if the baby is a boy or girl, but she was wondering if the baby was alien or human as well.

"It's a girl" Liz said rubbing her hand along her swollen belly, "and she holds an unexpected key to our future, here on Earth and on Antar, but we're not sure what at this point."

"And we're not sure what appearance she'll inherit, but we should know soon." Max added.

"Oh. Well. A little girl. I'm going to have a granddaughter to spoil. I really enjoyed dressing Isabel up and doing the girlie things with her. This is such a joy." She left the room to go and make her phone call. Soon she joined them again.

"Your dad will be here soon, after he stops by the Crash Down to inform Jeff and Nancy that you're here. I figured Liz would want them here too." Diane said.

"Thank you" Liz said. They got comfortable in the living room as they awaited the arrival of Phil, Jeff and Nancy.

**Kent Farm**

Sitting around the Kent kitchen table was an odd experience for everyone. Clark and Chloe explained what they thought was going on with Chloe. Pete and Martha were having problems getting around the fact that the glass, utensils and food where moving through the air and then the food would disappear as Chloe ate her breakfast. It just wasn't normal. Clark made sure he always had a hand on her somewhere, ensuring that she wouldn't leave his side. Tara and Mirek were thoroughly confused because this particular ability on either of their respective planets had never been documented as far as each of them knew. While they finished up eating, Clark took some time and went out to do his chores and visited the Fortress to inform the voice of Jor-El that he wouldn't be having a training session that particular day. Twenty minutes later he and Chloe were walking up to the Evans farm to talk with Max.

"I hope Max can help me become visible again," Chloe said as they reached the front porch.

"So do I. This is just so weird" Clark stated talking to the thin air beside him.

"Stranger than normal?" Chloe quipped trying to bring a little humor to her current situation as she knocked on the door, but there wasn't any answer.

"That's odd" Clark said and then using his x-ray vision he scanned the house. Sure enough, there wasn't anyone home. "Maybe they're down at the training field," so he and Chloe made the way down the path until they reached the invisible barrier. "Now, how do we get in" Clark spoke aloud.

"We're already in don't you see Michael and Mira over there sparring?" Chloe said as she continued to walk down the path, leaving Clark behind still held up at the barrier. "I guess you need some of those green genes to get through" Clark said, still kept at a distance. Mira heard Clark and stopped sparring with Michael to allow Clark access. Chloe sat down on a stack of hay on the side of the sparring field and waited for Clark to join her.

"Welcome Clark, what brings you to the training field this morning?" inquired Mira.

"I really need to speak with Max. It seems Chloe has inherited her alien talents literally overnight and I don't know what to do." As they walked down the path, they joined Michael who was performing some kind of exercise with his blades.

"I knew there was a possibility, but I thought the change happened over a period of time, not overnight?" Mira stated.

"I guess that's what has happened in the past, but maybe I should have you talk to Chloe, then you'll understand what I'm talking about."

"Where is she now?" Mira questioned.

"Chloe?" Clark called out.

"Over here Clark. I'm sitting on the hay bale" Chloe called out. Michael abruptly stopped, almost cutting himself with his blades. Where had that voice come from? He turned to Mira who was just as perplexed.

"Yes, she's invisible" Clark stated.

"Oh my. This is a unique situation," Mira said, coming closer to Chloe.

"Do you know how I can get my body back?" Chloe asked.

"Well, your body never left. You have been given a very generous gift indeed. This has only happened twice in our long history." Mira said walking all around the haystack.

"What going on Clark and where's Chloe. I can hear her voice, but can't see her" Michael asked joining the other three.

"I'm in-freakin-visible and nobody can tell me how to get my body back!" Chloe said, with sarcasm leaking from her voice as well.

"No, my dear. You're not invisible. You are however cloaking yourself. I bet if Clark held you close, he would disappear as well."

Chloe stood up and went over towards Clark to test out Mira's theory not expecting it to work because he hadn't seen her earlier and they were quite close. She embraced Clark and after a few moments a surprised expression crossed over Clark's face, he could see Chloe again but everything else remained normal.

"Un-Freakin-Believable!" Michael shouted. Clark had disappeared from Michael and Mira's sight. "That's a way cooler gift than blasting apart rocks!"

"General Rath, you can do much more than blow apart rocks. You're our strategist. We need a warrior to lead us into battle and you have the honor of filling that corner of the square. Never doubt your usefulness to the power of 'The Four'" lectured Mira.

"That may be so, but to be able to cloak yourself…" Michael said drifting off to all the possibilities this would present to the owner of such a gift.

"Okay, great! I'm cloaked. How do I uncloak myself?" Chloe asked. Mira thought about this for a moment. Could it be that simple? "I'll be back in a moment," she said as she left the bewildered group behind. Soon she was back holding onto a black stone with a silver handprint engraved onto it. It was fastened to a black leather chain, similar to the one Isabel had found, but this one was intact. Holding the necklace out in her hand she instructed Chloe what to do.

"This engraving is similar to the silver handprint that acts as our key any time we want to get into one of our cloaked areas. You normally have to wave your hands out, find the mark and place your hand in the silver handprint. I think if you put this necklace on, it may act the same way. Wave your hand over it and place your thumb in its center and it should act as an on and off switch."

Chloe took the necklace and placed it around her neck. "Here goes nothing" she said and waved her hand over the engraving and placed her thumb in the center and then looked up at Mira and Michael. "Well, did it work?"

Michael was in awe. Now he could see both Clark and Chloe. "Yes, it worked"

"Well, at least it's stylish" Chloe said sticking the medallion down inside her shirt. "Thank you Mira for giving me back my body and sanity" Chloe said, embracing her alien lifesaver.

"Mira" Clark inquired, "Why couldn't I see her earlier when we were close?"

Mira thought about this and then answered. "As you said, she just came into her abilities and maybe you were still witnessing the early stages of her changes. She's going to continue to get stronger and possibly she'll be able to expand her cloaking devise out to incorporate more of her surroundings, only time will tell."

Both Chloe and Clark acknowledged this explanation and then Chloe turned towards Michael and asked, "What is this place and what were you doing?"

"Well, this is our training field. Mira and Serena were able to provide us with the cloaking device and Mira here has been working with each of us trying to help enhance our unique gifts. When you entered the field Mira and I were sparring using these special Antarian staffs." He unsheathed his and handed it over to Chloe, who inspected the uniqueness of the blade and then she gave it back to Michael.

"It almost looked like you were dancing" Chloe commented.

"That's what I've been told" and then he looked at Mira and said, "Shall we continue?"

She agreed. First she walked Clark and Chloe back and open the barrier so Clark could exit the field and then she returned to sparring with Michael.

Once Clark and Chloe were outside the barrier, Chloe began to finger the medallion as she pulled it out, wanting to test it out again. She waved her hand over the medallion and stuck her thumb in its center. Then she turned towards Clark and asked, "Can you see me now?"

"Nope" Clark said.

"Good, now it's a fair game of hide and seek. Come find me Kent!" and then she was gone. Clark just smiled this could be fun.

**Kent Farm**

Lana pulled into the driveway and got out of her car and made her way towards the house, when she saw Clark coming up the road. She waited for him by her car to come closer, but he looked like he was otherwise preoccupied.

Clark was using his super hearing, trying to locate Chloe. First he was trying to listen for her breathing or giggling, but then he opted for her heartbeat. So, narrowing his senses, he picked up on her heartbeat and almost had her location pinned down when he heard Lana's voice interrupting his concentration.

"Clark" Lana shouted, trying to get her friend's attention.

"Lana?" Clark said, turning to his friend. "What's going on?"

"I think we need to go in the house. It's about Lex."

"Oh. Okay" and then turning towards the beating heart of Chloe who had joined the two in the driveway he said, "Chloe, I think you need to join us too."

"No fair, how do you do it?" she said inactivating her internal cloaking device to a gasping Lana.

"When did this happen?" she stammered out.

"Inside" Clark said, as he led the way into the house, followed closely by Chloe and Lana.

Once inside Pete commented, "I can see you again. I take it you found Max."

"No, actually Mira helped me out, because Max and Liz are both in Roswell breaking the baby news to their parents."

"Oh. Well, it's nice to see you anyways."

"I agree" Martha said, "It was almost like having a ghost amongst us."

Clark, Chloe and Lana joined the group in the room and Clark explained what they learned about Chloe's developing ability and then he turned his attention towards Lana. "So what's the word on Lex?"

"He's back," Lana said. She had the attention of the room.

"What do you mean he's back?" Clark asked.

"He came to me last night after I got back from the meeting, but…" she lingered as her face went into her hands, clearly distressed. Clark went to her side, trying to console his friend.

"Lana, what happened?" he asked tenderly. She composed herself and lifted her head. "He's ch-changed. He…he's a monstrosity. He no longer has his body, it was exchanged with this General Zod guy you were talking about last night."

"General Zod!" exclaimed Clark, "I think you need to start from the beginning." So Lana explained.

Clark sat back. How the hell did Fine get his blood! He was agitated. Now what they feared was coming to a head. Zod, Fine and Max's nemesis Khivar were all freed and living among them. Luckily Lex thought about grabbing the transference crystal, but who was Raya. This was the second time this name had come up.

"Where is Lex now?" Clark asked.

"I left him back at the mansion. Do you think you can reverse the process?" questioned Lana.

"It's possible…but I'm sorry to say he's going to have to wait. In order for him to get his body back, I'll have to go up against Zod and then if I'm able to defeat him I can use the transference crystal to restore his body to him."

"Then you know of this crystal he brought back?" Lana asked.

"Yes, and so do you. Remember the symbol that was imprinted on your back?" she nodded. "Well, that same symbol was imprinted on a black crystal, one of three crystals we went to China to locate. Anyway, that symbol means 'transference' and basically you can switch bodies with an individual."

"Has this switching bodies thing every happen to you before?" inquired Lana.

"Actually, it has. Lionel got a hold of the crystal while he was imprisoned and when I went to visit him; he used the crystal to switch our bodies. This was when he learned I wasn't like everyone else. I was able to reverse the process, but while we were in each other's bodies my body chemistry cured him of a terminal lung disease, which I believe was the turning point, bringing Lionel to our side. So, yes I can reverse the process, but like I said I've got bigger problems to deal with first."

"What do I tell Lex? I believe he knows what's going on or has a very good idea. Fine made sure of that when he left him in the Phantom Zone."

Clark took a moment and thought about the situation. "Do you know if he knows anything about our friends?"

"I don't think so," Lana said. "Why?"

"How much does he know about Kal-El?" Clark asked staying on topic.

"I'm pretty positive that he knows you and him are one in the same."

"Man, when I get my hands on Fine…" Clark let that statement hang out there. He paced back and forth thinking things out in his mind. Lex basically knew what was going on; might as well bring him fully into the secret, at least as far as he was concerned. Leave the Roswell group out of the mix for now. At least he could keep a better eye on him and he did feel responsible for Lex's current situation, but how would he react? Now, that was the question. He won't like the fact that I've lied to him all these years, but he needs me if he ever plans on getting his body back and once that happens Liz could always erase his memories. "I'll talk to him," Clark finally agreed. And then the phone rang. Martha answered it.

"It's Lionel," she said handing the phone to Clark.

"Hello" he said, as he listened to Lionel on the other end. "No, I haven't left the country lately, why?" there was a slight pause. "I don't know what that red blur is, but I'd be willing to take a look at it, once I meet with your son." "Yes, he's been returned to us, but I guess he's lost his body. It's been exchanged with that of General Zod. So I'm assuming he's in the body of a phantom, since he lost his body when he entered the Phantom Zone." Lionel asked him how he lost his body. "The black transference stone" The line went silent. "Lionel?" Finally there was a reply "Well, if you want to meet at the Luthor Mansion, I'll see you there in a half hour. Give me a chance to break some news to Lex first." They agreed and then they said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. "Well, I guess it's time I paid Lex a visit." Clark said, getting up from the table. "Shall we go?" he asked Lana and Chloe. They nodded as they retreated out to Lana's vehicle.


	51. Distractions

**Chapter 50 - Distractions**

Max and Liz were chatting with Diane when the door burst open. Nancy came running in panic clearly showing on her face.

"Is everything okay?" she said running up to Max and Liz who had both risen from the couch to greet their other three parents. Jeff and Phil weren't too far behind.

Max turned towards his mother and said, "You didn't tell them?"

"I thought it was your place to tell them" Diane said sheepishly.

"You are evil mother, you know that" she grinned as he turned towards the other three and addressed them. "Everything is fine, we just had some good news to tell you for once" and Liz came forward with her hand resting on her stomach. "We're going to have a baby."

"Oh my God" exclaimed Nancy, "But how?" Max, Liz and Diane just looked at each other and laughed. "Well, why don't you come in and we'll tell you how."

But before they could take a seat there was a knock at the door that put everyone on alert. Max and Liz went back into Max's room as Phil answered the door.

"Jim, Amy, come on in. To what do we owe to this unexpected visit?" Phil asked ushering the two into the house.

"A little birdie told me that you have a couple of special guests," Jim said.

"Max, Liz. It's okay. It's only Jim and Amy" Phil informed the two as they came walking down the hall.

"I'll be damned" Jim said noticing Liz's protruding belly. "I'd say your two for two there Max" as Amy punched him in the arm. "Ouch"

"Be nice" and then turning towards Liz she said, "Congratulations, do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl," Liz said as Amy reached out and touched Liz's belly. All of a sudden a bluish handprint was glowing through the sweatshirt Liz was wearing. "Well, that's definitely unique."

Everyone took their turn touching the baby's handprint when the glow dissolved and Liz sat down on the loveseat.

"What did you mean a little birdie told you? Who?" asked Max.

"Well, I stopped into the CrashDown and they said you two had to leave unexpectedly. When do you two ever leave the CrashDown together? And then I called Phil's office and your secretary said you had to go home unexpectedly as well. So, I went and picked up Amy and decided to pay you a visit on the chance that you had some extra visitors."

"Well welcome" Phil said. So, they sat around as Max and Liz explained the situation and how they were going to have a girl and probably very soon. And then they explained their trip to Dione and each of their parents were amazed at just how much their children had grown. They spent the better part of the morning visiting and then Max announced that they really needed to get back to Smallville.

"Wow, I'm going to be a grandma," Nancy said. Her little girl was growing up. "Will you notify us when you go into labor? I would really like to be there."

"As would I" mimicked Diane, with nods from Jeff and Phil. "Is it possible for us to travel to Smallville through that granolith thing?" Jeff inquired.

"And if it's not too much trouble, I wouldn't mind coming too. I would really like to see Maria and Michael and I'm sure Jim would like to see Kyle as well. We could make a family trip out of it." Amy said.

"I believe that could be arranged" Max said, "When Liz goes into labor I'll send someone through to get you, just be ready because the big event could happen within the next couple of weeks."

Everyone agreed and said their goodbyes. Jeff and Nancy went back to the Crash Down, as Jim drove Amy home and returned to work. Phil dropped the kids off at the edge of Frazier Woods. Max and Liz's parents all had the same thought, they were going to be grandparents and for Phil and Diane, again. But this time, they were going to be included.

**Luthor Mansion**

Lex was still in his office when he heard Lana's voice.

"Lex?" Lana spoke aloud.

"Lana, he's in his office" Clark said nonchalantly.

"How do you know?" and then she remembered, "Never mind" They made their way to Lex's study where they found that the back of the chair behind the executive desk was not facing them.

"Lex" Lana said, making herself known.

"Hello Lana, Clark and Chloe now that's a surprise" Lex said turning the chair in order to face his guests. Chloe let out a gasp, backing into Clark who held her upright.

"Lex" Clark said.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that the one person Lana would go to after finding out about my current situation was Clark Kent?"

"Maybe it's because I'm the only one that holds the answers for you getting your body back" countered Clark.

"And why is that Clark, or do you prefer to be called your given name of Kal-El better?"

"Clark is fine" Clark didn't give Lex the satisfaction of flinching at the reference of his Kryptonian name.

"Why all the lies Clark? Why all the secrets? I was your best friend and all those years you betrayed me and kept this secret to yourself even when I confronted you with my evidence, still you lied to me. Why?"

"Because everyone has their secrets, including you Lex. The lives of anybody let into the secret life of Clark Kent is in danger. It's not every day you get to meet an alien, now is it Lex. I've never harmed anyone; in fact I use my special abilities to help those around me. But what would happen if the wrong people found out I was living among you, they would throw me into a padded room and do experiments on me and throw away the key. No thank you. So, I kept my secret to myself and my family."

Lex looked over at Lana and Chloe and questioned, "So, how did they get the honor of being in your inner circle?" bitterness dripping from his mouth.

"Well, Chloe found out about a year ago on her own and Lana just recently learned when Fine took you away to the Phantom Zone." A shiver went up Lex's spine at the mention of that place.

"What the Hell kind of place is that?" Lex said.

"All I know is my father, my biological father Jor-El, created the Phantom Zone to house the criminals from 28 different galaxies. Once a prisoner enters the Phantom Zone, they are stripped of their bodies and given the sort of body you currently inhabit" explained Clark,

"Who the Hell is this General Zod and how does Fine fit into the picture?"

"General Zod was sent to the Phantom Zone by Jor-El for crimes he committed on Krypton and Fine is a brain interactive concept created on Krypton. Essentially, he's a highly advanced robot. He has the same type of abilities I have but he's immune to my weaknesses and a major pain in my ass. His main objective was trying to find a way to release Zod from the Zone, which it looks like he succeeded in doing."

"And who is this Khivar character?"

"He must be one of the Zoners" Clark said, trying to satisfy Lex.

"No, no. You said that when a prisoner comes into the Phantom Zone their bodies are transformed into something like this" he said looking down at his body, "but this Khivar guy looked like a little greenish gray alien, like you see on tv."

"I don't know Lex. Maybe he got transported there by mistake." Lex wasn't buying it. Clark was still keeping things from him. Oh well, he'd find out the answers to his questions sooner or later.

Clark noticed that Lex wasn't buying into his story, but he was going to hold his ground. It wasn't his place to expose the rest of his friend's true identity.

"Lex, listen to me. I don't have all the answers. I'm still learning about myself. When I was a baby, my parents placed me in a spacecraft and sent me through the heavens while my home world blew up, killing them in the process. I was found by the Kents and raised as their son. I didn't even learn of my alien heritage until I was in high school right after I saved you when you ran me off the bridge. Yes, you did hit me straight on and then I pulled you from the wreckage. I had no idea how or why I was able to do the things I did. I just did them and my parents said I was special and that we needed to keep my growing abilities a secret. They were trying to protect me. Once I learned how I was found in the cornfield and was shown my spaceship, which has since been destroyed, I started searching for some answers. There were the caves, the Kewatchee tribe, Dr Swan, and the crystals that gave me insight, but still I never truly had the answers to all those unknown questions building up inside of me. Can you imagine going through life not knowing who or what you are? Then I met Dr. Fine, another Kryptonian, so I thought. He told me stories of my home world of Krypton and about my father, but his interpretation was twisted and wrong. You asked why I didn't trust you with my secrets, mainly because I don't truly know myself."

About that time, Lionel came walking through the double doors into the study. "Clark, Chloe, Lana" he addressed the three and then his attention turned towards the executive chair and all he could muster was "oh my."

"Who invited my father to this little party?"

"I did" Clark said and then turning towards Lionel he asked, "Did you bring those pictures?"

"Yes. I've got them right here" he said opening up his briefcase, glancing over at the black creature that was his son. "Are you able to reverse the process?" he said in reference to his son. He pulled out a manila envelope and handed it to Clark.

Clark opened up the envelope while Lex and the rest of the group listened intensely. "I was getting to that part of my story when you came in" Clark said, scanning through the pictures and stopping at the one with the red blur. "Where were these taken?"

"On the Island of Corto Maltese" Lionel said.

"What the Hell is going on? My father is in your inner circle too!" Lex exclaimed, clearly pissed off.

"Well, it seems like another one of your plants has been infiltrated and destroyed son" Lionel said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice and clearly ignoring his second inquiry.

Lex got out of his seat, causing Lana and Chloe to back away, and move towards Clark and Lionel.

"What were you producing at this plant?" Clark asked.

"None of your damn business" piped in Lex.

"According to the books it's a cocoa plant, but I'm assuming there's more going on beneath the surface. Wouldn't you agree Lex?" Lionel said raising an eyebrow at his son. "But it doesn't matter anymore; it's just another plant off the books. There is nothing to recover after the explosion. So, do you have any idea who's responsible?"

Clark used his x-ray vision and stared intensely at the blurred photo and then a face popped out at him. Bart? He returned his gaze to normal and handed the photos back to Lionel. "Like I said before, it wasn't me, but I have an idea of who is behind this but I haven't seen him in a couple of years and I'm not quite sure how to track him down."

"So, who is it? Another Kryptonian?" Lionel asked.

"Not quite." Clark said, "I'd rather keep the individual's identity to myself until I'm able to confirm it."

"Brilliant. More secrets" Lex said.

"Were there any photos taken in regards to that disturbance you mentioned?" Clark asked.

"No, that happened just outside the facility" Lionel said.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on and when did my father of all people get to be let in on Clark Kent's secret identity?" Lex said exasperated.

"Lex, calm down, sit down and we'll explain." Lionel said calmly.

"No, I won't sit down! I want some answers and I want them now!" exclaimed Lex.

"Fine, have it your way" Clark said, taking a seat on one of the overstuffed couches, followed by Lana, Chloe and Lionel. Finally, Lex relented and sat in an overstuffed chair.

"And for the record, I never told Lionel about my circumstances" Clark said.

"What, more lies?" Lex quipped.

"No, it's true son. When I handled that black transference stone, that incidentally was also used to exchange your body with General Zod, I tricked Clark here into switching bodies with me, which happened when you sent me to prison, son. Anyways, I learned the truth about Clark Kent then, but let's just say I also had a change of heart too. Clark didn't know I carried his secret, until one day he died. Jor-El, his biological father used my body as a vessel giving me the strength to break out of that mental ward you stuck me in and I stole Clark's recently deceased body from the hospital and took it to the 'Fortress' where Jor-El brought him back to life. Since then, I have been Jor-El's emissary."

"This is all very touching" Lex stated, "but obviously you were able to switch back your body. What do I have to do to get mine back?"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to live in that body for awhile" Clark broke the news. "I'm the only one powerful enough to go up against Zod and if there is anything left of your body once I'm done you can exchange bodies then."

"What do you mean you're the only one powerful enough to go against him, How powerful are you, really?"

"Let's just say I can hold my own," Clark said.

"And I'm supposed to sit back and do nothing and take your word that you're able to hold your own. This is ridiculous! I want my body back and now!" exclaimed Lex.

"Well fine. You go out and pick a fight with Zod and see how far you get. Maybe you'll even tire him out a bit before he spits you out and I have to come in to save the day, yet again you unappreciative…" Clark was fuming as the red in his eye started to come to the surface.

Chloe reached over and laid her hand on his and gently soothed him. "Clark you need to calm down. Don't let him get the best of you. You're better than him." She whispered in his ear.

"Now, we aren't going to get anywhere by throwing accusations around" stated Lionel. "Yes son you are in quite the predicament, but one that can be rectified right Clark?"

Clark nodded. "As I said before, Zod has to be defeated first and once we have him in custody we can use the transference crystal that Lex brought back from the Zone to switch their bodies back. Afterwards, we can take care of the Phantom Zod. But this all remains dependent on Zod being defeated."

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Lex queried.

"Like you said, stay hidden. Staying here at the Mansion may not be the best place, since Zod is living in your body. He may try to live as you would, so we'd need another place to hide you. But the only way to trump Zod is to keep you out of sight, otherwise you might as well say goodbye to your former self. At least it's better than spending the rest of your life in the Zone" explained Clark.

"Where will I go?" Lex resigned to the plan. He really didn't have a choice.

Clark wasn't really sure where to house Lex. The farm was too exposed that it was just a matter of time before Zod or Fine would be knocking on their doorstep and he really didn't want him finding out about his friends down the road, but where to put him? He looked towards Lionel, "Do you have any suggestions?"

Lionel was having the same power struggle as Clark. There wasn't anywhere that they could really take him and keep him under wraps. Lex was Lex. It wasn't a matter of "if" but "when" Lex would leave the confines of his new accommodations and interfere with whatever plans they put in motion. And then a light bulb sparked in Lionel's brain. "I have an idea and it's a bit unorthodox and we'd have to get permission from a friend in common, but I think it would work and Lex wouldn't feel so confined."

Lana, Chloe and Lex were perplexed, but Clark caught on. "I don't know Lionel, that's very risky. Plus it'll expose certain acquaintances and I don't think Lex will agree to it."

"I don't think he has a say in it. He can't be seen in the appearance he's currently holding and maybe he could put that brain of his to work to help out a larger cause, since he's always claiming to be helping out humanity. Plus he's been really obsessive about you, the black ship and aliens in general this would be the perfect time to see if he truly has a heart."

"Hello…phantom in your presence. Mind letting the rest of us into the private conversation which includes my life and what you plan on doing with it?" Lex interrupted.

"I'll be right back. Let me go see what they think?" Clark said and then in a flash he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Lex said.

"Get used to it. He does that all the time. Plus, if I'm understanding this right, you may be getting all the answers you ever dreamed of first hand" Chloe said cryptically. She finally caught onto Lex's idea. Yes, it was risky but also justified as well.

**Evans' Farm**

Max and Liz had just returned from the Granolith and were lying back on their bed, trying to get a couple of hours of sleep when there was a knock on their door.

"What now?" Max said exasperated. Both he and Liz got up and answered the door. "Hey Clark, come on in."

"Hey Max, Liz" Clark said coming into the house. He took a seat on one of the couches and then turned towards the two and said, "Lex is back. He came back in the form of a phantom. Actually, his body was exchanged for that of General Zod and Fine is back as well. Oh, I can't forget your good buddy Khivar is living amongst us too as well as an unknown female named Raya."

"When did this all happen? I thought they needed your blood?" inquired Liz.

"I guess Fine found some of my blood lying around and Lex returned sometime this morning" answered Clark. "I came over to warn you and to also ask your permission…"

"Great, it's begun." Max mumbled to himself. "Permission for what Clark? You know whatever is mine is yours and vice versa."

"I know, but this involves an outsider, in particular Lex. He's at his mansion right now, but like I said he's in the body of a phantom and in order to get his body back…" and Clark explained about Lex's trip to the phantom zone, the transference of bodies and his return. "So, as you can see we need to put him someplace where he'll be out of the public's eye as well as any temptations to find his way into the public's eye."

"So, what do you want out of me?" Max asked curiously.

"I was wondering if we could use the Granolith and transport him back to the Whirlwind Galaxy and place him under their supervision until we take care of the evil factors back here and then we can retrieve him once we've stabilized Zod and switch their bodies back."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that kind of request" Max said. "And does he know of this plan?"

"No. Actually, it was his father's idea. He figured that since Lex's obsession, namely me, the black space craft that landed here a couple year's back and of course Fine sparked his interest that maybe immersing him into a society of such beings would be like a field trip to him and maybe he could put that brain to use and help us solve the riddle of saving the Whirlwind Galaxy."

"I'll have to say, the plan has merit. And if he pulls anything, I'm sure my people can control him. What do you think Liz?" Max said, turning towards his wife.

"Well, Lex doesn't sound like an individual who can just stay cooped up and if this trip would prove fruitful for the greater cause and maybe impress upon him that it doesn't matter which planet you're from, we all feel and experience the same things such as love, hope and desperation. So yes, I will concur to send him, but where and who will take him?"

"I have the perfect candidate. Isabel. She can handle Lex and she hasn't had the chance to visit our home world so I'd say let them use the Granolith and transfer them to Asterie where Isabel can meet our mother and Lex can hide out in the caves. I understand my mother has some of the most renowned scientists the Whirlwind Galaxy has to offer at her side. He could work with them to try and find an answer to our predicament."

"So, we're in agreement?" Clark asked. Both Liz and Max nodded. "Would you like to join me at the Luthor Mansion so we can break the news to Lex?"

"Sure" and then turning towards Liz, he kissed her forehead and said, "You go back and rest, I'll be back soon."

"Don't be too long" she said and left the room. She was after all very tired; the previous night had taken a lot out of her.

Turning towards Clark, Max asked, "We aren't going to fly, are we?"

"It would be easier. Promise not to drop you" Clark smiled.

"Great. Let me grab a jacket." Max grabbed a jacket and met Clark out on the porch. "Okay, I'm ready" and soon they were airborne.

It didn't take long, before Clark descended and landed them on the grounds outside the mansion. "They're in here" Clark said leading the way into the mansion.

Clark and Max entered the study, where everyone was still sitting around the exquisite coffee table in silence.

"Aren't we a lively crew" Max said, breaking the silence and then Max saw Lex, but his appearance didn't faze him. Maybe his time on Dione attending the summit helped alleviate any judgment he may have had concerning an individual's outer appearance.

"Max, welcome to the party" Chloe said with a chirp in her voice.

"Hey Chloe, Lana, Lionel. And I assume you are Lex" Max said.

"And who the Hell are you?" Lex said a clear sour note in his voice. Then it came back to him. He recognized this person that Clark had brought from the night before.

"I forgot to mention he's a little arrogant" informed Clark.

"No worries" Max said and then turning back towards Lex he said, "I'm Max Evans and Clark here said you needed a place to stay for awhile. A place where you can go about your business unnoticed, but won't feel confined. I have such a place if you're interested."

"You're an alien too, aren't you?" Lex blurted out. "And don't try and lie to me. I saw you last night, you and the other aliens." Lex got out of his seat and moved closer to Max trying to look intimidating, but Max just smiled and raised his green energy shield and sending out a short blast he sent Lex flying against the opposite wall. Then releasing the energy shield he turned to Clark and said nonchalantly,

"Wow, I thought he was blunt, but stupid too? Especially for someone that is seeking my help."

"Sorry Max, I didn't know he knew anything" Clark whispered.

"It was bound to come out, if he agrees to this expedition." And then turning towards Lex he stated.

"I'd be careful how you address me Lex. Yes, I'm an alien here on Earth, but I'm also the ruler over the Whirlwind Galaxy which includes five _active_ planets and you don't want to piss me off. I've already had a long night and I'm a little bit cranky." Clark could hear Chloe snickering.

"I understand a few of our 'friends' have been freed from the Phantom Zone. I'm sure you've heard of General Zod, obviously," Max said looking at Lex's present state, "and Fine, but the other contender is Khivar, who isn't very nice either. He's just as dangerous as the other two and he's after me and my family and unless you want to put yourself in the middle of a galactic war, I have an offer for you."

"I'm listening" Lex surmised.

"I've learned, through Clark, that you've got this obsession with aliens" started Max, but he was interrupted by Lex.

"It's his fault. He saved my life many years ago and has been lying to me since, causing me to seek out answers on my own" Lex tried to plead his case.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to give you an opportunity to visit another planet where you can use that head of yours to maybe come up with a solution to a major problem we have facing my galaxy. Maybe you can learn a little bit from my people, such as not being so judgmental and maybe it'll answer some of those pending questions you've had about alien cultures and at the same time you will be able to roam freely, not confined to a domicile and once we've taken care of Zod, we'll send for you and you can come back to retrieve your body. Does this suggestion agree with you?"

Lex pondered the arrangements, which were admittedly very intriguing. He really didn't have a choice and he really knew nothing about this self-proclaimed alien king. He had effortlessly pinned him against the opposite wall, what else he could do he didn't want to know. Maybe going on this research expedition could help him out with his current experiments in Level 33.1 too. "I'm game. When does the mother ship leave?"

Max had to laugh, "Well, I think as soon as Isabel gets back she can take you. Mind you, I'm sending you to my mother's house, Queen Ankaa and if you give her any problems I will personally join you there to rectify the situation. Are we clear?"

"Perfectly" Lex said. "Where do I go?"

"Do you think I could join him?" Lana asked meekly. She really felt sorry for Lex and the predicament he was in and now he was going to traverse the universe to a distant planet where he would be on his own. Maybe if he had something familiar around him, it wouldn't be so bad and maybe they could work on their relationship, which was slowly separating at the seams. Plus, she was having her own issues of seeing how happy Clark and Chloe were since she hadn't fully accepted their union yet.

"Both of you meet me at the Kent's farm at four. I need to talk to Mira and Serena to see if you will be able to survive in our atmosphere, plus I need to have time to talk to Isabel first." Max said.

"Who's Isabel?" inquired Lex.

"That would be my sister and you don't want to get on her bad side," warned Max.

"And who are these individuals you spoke about, Mira and Serena?" Lex inquired further.

Max just looked at Lex with contemplation and answered, "Friends of the family." Lex was taken aback with the lack of answers he was getting but didn't know what to do or say about it.

Max turned towards Clark and said, "I think we're done here, can you take me home now?"

"Sure" Clark said, "I'll be back momentarily" as he left the study.

Chloe then pulled Lana to the side and asked, "Lana are you sure you know what you're doing? Do you really want this? You're volunteering to go to another planet with that…" she pointed in Lex's direction looking for the right words and settled on, "man".

"Lex is all I've got now, plus I think he needs a friend right now. Look at him. Maybe you were right, maybe he'll get the answers he's been searching for and hopefully when he comes back he'll be a changed man."

"All I can do is pray that you're right and wish you luck, because you're going to need it" Chloe said and then retreated towards the bookshelves looking at the books that filled them, patiently waiting for Clark to get back.

Lex sat back as much as he could in his chair. This was all very overwhelming. "How is it you all know Max" he threw out the question to nobody in particular.

There was silence and then Chloe answered, "It's not our place to say. You haven't been officially inducted into our club."

Clearly irritated, Lex got up and charged at Chloe, who took out her necklace, activated it and disappeared. Lex stopped instantly, hovering in the spot where Chloe was standing.

"It'll take more than what you've got to intimidate me anymore Lex. I'd stop while you're ahead." Chloe's voice rang out.

Lionel looked towards Lana for some answers, who kept quiet. She wanted to make sure Clark was back, before Lex turned his attention towards her or Lionel, who didn't have any alien abilities to fend off Lex.

"I see Chloe picked up on the alien vibe too, or are you meteor challenged?" Lex quipped.

"I'd stop while you're ahead Lex" Clark said, returning through the double doors and tuning into Chloe's heartbeat and went to her side as she de-cloaked herself.

"Whatever" Lex said, settling himself back into his chair. "So, what do I take on this little excursion?"

"You might want to find yourself a better cloak, this one is all tattered" suggested Lana.

"Besides switching out your cloak, I don't think you can take too much, I understand their food is odd, but good." Clark explained. "And I do suggest that you be an exceptional guest, because I know what Max is capable of and you don't want to be on his or his family's bad side. I have morals, but some of them would act first and reflect later, if you know what I mean."

"Well, I'm going back to the farm. Chloe, do want to take the Clark Expressway?" he smiled at her.

"Sure"

"I'll see you at four Lex, until then…" and he and Chloe left as Lionel and Lana remained behind.

Once they were outside, Chloe asked, "Do you think Lex will harm them?"

"Nah, I think I've put the fear of Max on him. He'll be good. He has no choice. Are you ready?" She nodded as he picked her up and they took off towards the skies.

**Smallville**

Emerging from the tub, Nicholas dried himself off and applied ample moisturizer to his husk. At least he wasn't still in the deserts of Roswell. He exited the bathroom and was shocked. Standing before him were what could pass as Isabel and Michael.

"What's going on?" he questioned of Lonnie and Rath.

"Well, when we were in Roswell, we took on the traits of our counterparts and tricked them into a fight, causing Max to join us at the summit which was being held in New York. I thought, why not go out looking like them, maybe we'll be able to pick up on some information."

"I'm impressed. But are you sure this will work?"

"Fool proof" Rath said, but unknown to them, Michael had let his hair grow out. It was much longer and wavier and Rath's hair was much shorter and somewhat spiked up with gel. Isabel on the other hand had done a complete do over. She had dyed her hair to a darker brown and had shortened it as well into a cute hairdo, but Lonnie was sporting long blonde wavy hair with brown highlights. Granted they looked like their dupes from a couple of years ago, but not now.

"So, what's the plan?" Nicholas asked.

"I figured we could go out on the town and scope out our friends and report back here with any information we find."

"Did ya'll acquire brains while I was bathing?" mumbled Nicholas. "Good" he spoke aloud, "We'll meet back here around four." They agreed and dispersed from the hotel.

Meanwhile, Isabel and Lois where walking along the road towards the Smallville Inn which was also near the Luthor Inn, where the dupes and Nicholas were staying.

"Now remember, I'm trying to get noticed, but we don't want to get caught so stay vigilant" informed Isabel as they walked down the main sidewalk.

"So, what's the story on Kyle?" Lois asked.

"Not much. He's like my little brother. I know he's always had a crush on me, but that's as far as I would allow it to go. He did freak out at first when Max saved his life and he learned our true existence. He decided to go to a football camp for the summer where he found peace and Buddha."

Lois laughed, "You've got to be kidding." Isabel shook her head no.

"Honest to God. He had a Buddha statue and everything," informed Isabel. "But in all fairness to Kyle, he's a good guy. Did you know that he and Liz were an item for awhile, before Max came into her life?"

"Really, I never would've guessed" Lois said, as they continued down the road, meeting nobody in the process.

"Yeah, but once the soul gates were opened, there was no turning back for Liz and Max. They were attached at the hip."

"And they still are" Lois inputted.

"You noticed. Isn't it just sickening sometimes?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, especially since I will probably never find that same kind of devotion from a guy." They both sighed and then Lois noticed a familiar face and the guy seemed to be following them.

"Don't look now, but I think we've picked up someone," Lois said turning Isabel's attention to the individual that was following them. Isabel bent over and pretended to tie her shoe noticing the guy out of the corner of her eye. "I don't recognize him," Isabel said as the two resume their walk towards Smallville Inn.

"That's the thing. I've seen his face somewhere, recently, but he's not a local" Lois said. They didn't hurry their pace, but they both wanted to get out of the situation fast, so they were each looking for an out, when Lois' cell phone went off. They stop as she retrieved it from her purse.

"Hello"

'Who is it' mouthed Isabel.

"Hey Daddy, do you think you could possibly come and pick Isabel and I up? I think we've picked up an unexpected tail." "Yes, we're on the main street leading out of town, on our way to your hotel." "Well, he's located across the street from us. He's not a local, possibly a drifter, but I've seen his face before just don't know where." "Thanks daddy. See you in a little bit" and then she hung up the phone.

"He'll be here shortly. He said to continue walking in the hotel's direction and act normal."

"No problem. So, I told you about poor Kyle's love life, how about you. What kind of man is Lois Lane interested in?"

"The heroic dangerous kind I guess" Lois said, "just the type to bring home to daddy, because if daddy doesn't approve it's a no go, because he'll make their life a living hell."

"So, would Kyle fit into your dad's persona as a heroic dangerous kind of guy?"

"Well, he has that alien thing going for him and ya'll have gone up against this elite force of the FBI and prevailed, so yeah, I think daddy would approve. He's shown he's a keeper, now only if he wants me." Lois sighed.

"I'm sure he's interested. I could dreamwalk him for you and find out, if you'd like?"

"What do you mean," Lois asked, still checking to make sure their pursuer was still tracking them.

"That's my gift. I can go into people's mind, normally while they're sleeping and take a walk in their dreams. Dreams tell a lot about a person."

"Wouldn't he know you're there" questioned Lois.

"Probably, but like I said, we're like siblings. I could get away with it" she said with a smile. Soon a military Humvee pulled up behind them and pulled to the side of the road. "Hi Daddy" Lois said making a public effort to kiss her father. Isabel also welcomed the General by placing a kiss on his cheek as well. Afterwards, they both got into the vehicle as the General drove off down the highway towards Fort Ryan Army Base. "I'd like to see him follow us on base" the girls heard the General mumble under his breath as they each laughed in turn.

On the side of the road, Khivar was truly agitated. What kind of game was Vilandra playing? He had been following the girls since they left the Talon. He was sure they hadn't noticed him. How would they know it was him? But what really got him was when the military vehicle pulled up beside them. He was certain they were going to be apprehended before he had a chance at reuniting himself with Vilandra, but that was not to be. They both greeted the driver affectionately and got into the vehicle, voluntarily. Seething mad, Khivar continued walking towards his hotel. Soon, Vilandra, our paths will cross again.

**Thank you all for your reviews, feedback and emails I really do enjoy hearing what you think :) **


	52. Wrong Impressions

**Chapter 51 – Wrong Impressions**

"Thanks, Mr…General…Lane" Isabel said, clearly not sure how to address the man before them.

"The name's Sam," the General stated. Isabel nodded.

"Daddy, what were you doing out and about in Smallville and why did you call me?" Lois asked.

"Oh" Sam said pulling out a file he had tucked inside his briefcase. "I was down at the local sheriff's department. Have either of you read the Smallville Gazette lately?"

Isabel shook her head "no" as Lois stated, "I haven't read it cover to cover, but I've glanced over it." Isabel looked at her incredulously. "What?"

"I didn't peg you as one to read the newspaper over coffee" Isabel stated.

"Well, the Talon gets its share of papers and I just grabbed it to occupy my time. Plus, I like the comics." And then turning towards her father she asked, "Why?"

Laying the small town newspaper before them he said, "I found this story about a drifter that was found dead in the ditch just outside town, which isn't very unusual for this town, which is also the reason it was placed on page six." Sam opened the paper to page six where there was a picture of the deceased drifter.

"That's him. That's the creep that was following us!" Lois stated pointing at the picture. "Wait a minute, if this creep is dead, how was he walking about Smallville this morning?"

It remained quiet in the office as Isabel looked at the picture. She had an idea, but she wasn't quite convinced.

"Daddy, why did this drifter catch your attention?"

"Because sweetheart, if you would've read the article, you would've notice it said a silver handprint was found on the body."

"No way" Isabel said, taking a closer look at the picture of the drifter.

"What does this mean?" asked Lois.

"We've got company and trouble with a capital 'T'" Isabel stated sitting back in the chair.

Lois was totally confused. "Again I ask, what does this mean?"

"Well, when I took over the Special Unit of the FBI, I was given your file and I guess this silver handprint has come up in your past." Sam said looking at Isabel. "Kind of a trademark left by one of your kind that I assume isn't very friendly."

Now, it was Isabel's turn to enlighten the two before her. "The documentation you've got was inflicted by our Royal Protector Nasedo. After the Crash in '47, he was held captive for three years and let's just say he didn't have a high opinion of humans when he escaped. He kept an eye on our pods as we grew, but he lost track of Max, Michael and me once we exited the pods. We left Tess behind and when she was born, Nasedo was there to take her under his wing. Anyway, since his escape the Special Unit continually searched for their escaped prisoner and he did the only thing he knew to survive. He killed them by placing his hand on their chest. After killing these individuals, he could assume their bodies, because he was also a shapeshifter, another alien species from our galaxy."

"So is this Nasedo still out there?" Sam asked.

"No, he was killed by a Skin, the same kind of species that Nicholas, our teenage terror is."

"So, who do you think did this?"

"Well from what Max has said, Cal, our other royal protector, doesn't want to have anything to do with us and prefers his life in Hollywood. So, if I had to guess, I would say Khivar has found his way out of the Phantom Zone or maybe we've got a new contender. Either way, this isn't good."

"I agree" Sam concurred. "So, why were you ladies coming to visit me?"

"Oh, I almost forgot" Lois said and then turned her attention towards Isabel, hoping she would be the one to break the news.

"Sam" Isabel said, "It's about Chloe."

"Is she okay?"Sam broke in.

"Well…yes…but there's been some developments" Isabel said, trying to break this news to the General as easily as possible.

"Oh…what kind of developments?" Sam asked.

"Well…don't freak out on me please. Just hear me out before you react," requested Isabel. Sam just looked at her, clearly frightened at what news the young woman had to pass onto him about his niece, but he was used to holding his emotions back, so he nodded.

"Okay" Isabel said and then giving Lois a final glance she began her tale of the accident, how Chloe's life was saved by both Zan and Max and what she heard happened during the night. The General had kept his word throughout her explanation. When she was done, he sat back, ran his hands through his balding hair and asked, "How is she now?"

"I don't know. She stayed over at the Kent farm last night, but from what I understand she literally freaked out when she learned she was becoming more like..." Isabel trailed off searching for the right word.

"You" finished Sam.

"Yes, more like me. When Max and Zan saved her, we figured that she would develop some alien characteristics, but not overnight. We thought we'd have time to let her get use to the idea of becoming a little green around the gills, but fate decided differently."

"I want to see her," Sam said with determination in his voice.

"Of course" Isabel said. "We can stop by the Kent farm when you take me home."

The three of them then finished up their conversation and left for the Kent farm.

**Smallville**

Maria was clearing off the tables and taking the dirty dishes back into the kitchen, where Ava was waiting for an order to come up, when the door chimed again. Ava glanced through the window and noticed it was Michael.

"I think you will want to take this one" Ava said.

"I've already got three tables Ava, can't you take it?"

"Look" Ava said. Maria put down the bin of dishes and looked out the window.

"What the heck did he do to his hair? I thought we'd agree to let it grow out. It looks so much nicer long. What did he go and cut it for!" Maria said, clearly irritated.

She grabbed her ticket book and pen and went to Michael's table.

"Hey babe" Rath said.

"Don't babe me. What the heck did you do to your hair?"

"Don't you like it?"

"Well… I thought we agreed to leave it long."

Clearly caught off guard, Rath changed tactics and grabbed Maria and pulled her down and aggressively kissed her.

"Michael!" Maria said, pulling herself away. "I'm working. Do you want to get me fired?"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist myself" he said coyly.

"Well, try. Do you want anything to eat?"

"Surprise me, babe" She looked at him. There was something way off. Michael never called her babe. And as she turned to go back to the kitchen, Rath swatted her butt. When she got back to the back, she placed an order up for the cook and turned towards Ava.

"He's acting so…weird. It's almost like it's not him at all," she said, still fuming.

"Maybe it's not," Ava said.

"Oh my God! Do you think…" Maria said peeking out the window again.

"Yeah, I think. And if you don't mind handling my tables, I'm going to hang out back here until he leaves." Maria agreed, Even though she was disgusted with Rath's attempt at impersonating Michael, she put on her game face. It was a half hour later when Rath finally left the establishment, leaving the bill behind for Maria to pay.

Elsewhere in Smallville, Lonnie was taking her walk around town. Kyle was underneath a vehicle working on the last bolt that would release the transmission from the engine. As he was bringing the ratchet down, it slipped causing his hand to get pinched. "Son of a…" he ranted as he pulled himself out from underneath the car. He was half tempted to raise his hand to the engine and just fix the problem, but he decided against this. He needed the money and he didn't want to use his abilities for quick fixes, but it didn't mean he wasn't still tempted. He went over to his toolbox and cleaned off his hands, noting the swelling and bruise that was already forming. Then he saw Isabel, but was it Isabel? He remembered how Lois and her father had mentioned the dupes were back in town and this Isabel had changed her appearance back to what it was a couple of years ago. He was going to call out to her, but he wanted to see what she would do. If it was truly Isabel, she would come into the shop to visit him. He waited and watched her walk on by, completely oblivious to his presence.

"Hey Joe" he called out to his co-worker. "I'm going to go over to the clinic real quick. I think I might've hurt something in my hand" he said holding up his wrapped hand. "I'll be back shortly."

"All right" came Joe's response.

Kyle followed the Isabel persona down the street as she met what looked like Michael's look alike from a couple of years back and they turned to go back to their hotel. Kyle entered the café that Rath had just left and went to the counter.

Maria was clearly disgusted, having to pay for that reject's meal and as she came out of the back, Kyle motioned her over.

"What is it Valenti? I'm not in the mood."

"Understandable. I take it you had a visit from one of our friendly neighborhood dupes."

"Yeah, and the idiot stiffed me with the bill. So, what are you doing here?"

"I think I broke my hand, so I was wondering if I could borrow the vehicle to go back to the farm and have Max take a look at it. Plus, I wanted to inform him that the dupes are out and about. I saw Lonnie dressed up like Isabel from a couple years back pass by the garage. I followed her up here where she met up with Michael's reject and they took off towards their hotel. They are so dimwitted!"

"I agree" Maria said handing the keys over. "Well, take care of yourself. See ya after work."

Kyle took the keys and left for the farm.

**Chloe's Apartment**

"Thanks Clark for bringing me back here. Maybe I can clean up and get a little bit of work done at the 'Planet' before the day is out."

"No problem. Do you want me to pick you up later on tonight or are you going to be bringing Mandy?"

"I think I'll stop by the school and pick up Mandy. I think we need to keep training them, since the big bad evil is knocking on our doors."

"Just don't take off that medallion."

"Trust me. It's part of my skin now. Now get. I can't get anything done with you around, you're such a distraction" she smiled coyly at him.

He leaned down and kissed her and then he was off. He had a few things to do too.

**Brainiac's Ship**

"I see Kal-El has been keeping himself very busy and he's made the acquaintance of Khivar's nemesis Max. This should prove interesting. And this child and the prophecy surrounding him, too bad you weren't able to get more information on that turn of events, but I do know one thing; the son of Jor-El will kneel before me before all is said and done." Zod said pacing back and forth on the spacecraft, contemplating his next move.

"Do you still have access to your hyper force ray machine?" questioned Zod.

A wide grin spread across Fine's face. He had retrieved his machine from the vaults hidden deep within Krypton's crystalline caverns before its demise.

"Yes, and I saved it for your return."

"Perfect. I know just how to bring young Kal-El to his knees. Since you said he cares for these humans so much, we will attack them first."

"So, you have a plan?" questioned Fine.

"I do. Let's make our way to this city you call Metropolis."

**Metropolis Airport**

"Hey dudes, glad to get my land feet back again, but I seriously need to get some water" A.C. said clearly feeling the effects of being out of water so long.

"If you can hold off just a little bit longer, we'll be at my place here in Metropolis. I've called ahead and everything has been set up for us." Oliver said.

"Fine, but let's make this quick." A.C. said as they entered the awaiting Limo.

"And then we'll go and see Kal-El?" questioned Raya.

"Yes" Oliver said, as the rest of the group entered the Limo as well.

Also in the airport, Cal's plane had just landed and he was waiting outside baggage claim to get his luggage. After retrieving his luggage, Cal got himself a rental car and a map and was on his way to Smallville.

**Evans' Farm**

Max returned from the Luthor mansion and entered the house. Mira, Serena and Michael were in the living room watching TV and relaxing. Liz was still sleeping and Max wasn't going to wake her. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a Snapple from the refrigerator and added some Tabasco sauce before joining the others in the living room.

"Well, it looks like it's begun" he stated.

Michael turned off the television and turned to Max, "What happened now Maxwell?"

"Lex returned and it looks like Khivar, Zod and Fine have been released as well as a woman named Raya. Lex is in the body of a phantom. Clark came by and took me to the Luthor Mansion and I saw for myself. It was asked if we could send Lex to the Whirlwind Galaxy, since we can't keep him around here in the body of this phantom, he's also too much of a liability. Plus, having him out of our way is one less thing we would have to worry about."

"So, where are you sending him? Dione?" questioned Michael.

"No, I was thinking Asterie. I could have Isabel escort him and at the same time she could meet our mother. Plus, the cave where she resides is in a remote part of Asterie, so the chances of him escaping are slim."

"Sending Cueball to the Whirlwind Galaxy, now that's funny!" Michael laughed.

"The thing I need to know is if Lana can accompany him on this trip. She has asked if she can go with him and I think it would be a good idea, because she could keep him in line, but I wasn't sure if her body chemistry would survive on our planets." Max said.

Serena answered his question. "There isn't much difference between a human's body chemistry and one of us, which was the reason we were able to combine each species DNA together, engineering the Royal Four. She should be able to travel with no trouble. The air may be a little bit thicker, similar to if she was in the mountains, but her body will adjust."

"Mira, you're one of my mother's protectors. Do you think they'll be able to control him? I don't want to send him there if it puts my mother or her protector's lives at risk." Max asked.

"I'm not too sure about the body in which Lex is inhabiting, but to be a Royal Protector, we are put to the test, which can be very strenuous, to determine our abilities and if we don't make it, we are pulled from the program. Only the elite end up as Royal Protectors and their abilities can almost match that of the Royal Four. I'm sure your mother will be fine," explained Mira.

"Then it is settled. Lana can accompany Lex, now I need to talk to Isabel" Max said.

Then the door opened and in came Kyle. "Oh good, you're back." He said going over towards Max, still holding his hand gingerly.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"Me and a ratchet had a difference of opinions and it won. I think I may have broken my hand and I was wondering if you could heal it." Max nodded as Kyle gave him his hand. Max laid his hand on it and soon his hand glowed and mended the bones in Kyle's hand.

"Thanks" Kyle said rotating his hand and curling his fingers into a fist. "It feels like new. Oh, before I go back to work I wanted to let you know Lonnie and Rath are up to their old tricks. When I hurt my hand, I came out from underneath the car and saw what I thought was Isabel walking down the road, but she was sporting the same look she had a couple of years ago. I waited, thinking if it was Isabel she'd pay me a visit, but she went right past the garage. I followed her to the café where Maria and Ava work and I saw Rath, looking like Michael did a couple of years ago as well, leaving with her as they walked back to their hotel. Maria wasn't impressed with getting a visit from Rath either. She was rather agitated when I showed up."

"I bet she was. Maybe you could give me a ride to the café so I can calm her down a little bit and assure her I'm still me." Michael said.

"Sure" And Kyle picked up his keys as he and Michael left.

**Kent Farm**

Clark returned to the farm and did some chores before coming in. Pete had left to visit with his father and Martha had to go to a Senate engagement, so Tara and Mirek were the only ones holding down the fort.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Clark asked as he entered the house, going to the refrigerator to get the pitcher of lemonade.

"Not bad, but I think we should go up to the 'Fortress' soon and learn what we can from the Father crystal" suggested Tara.

"I know. Plus I want to ask about this woman name Raya. If you'd like to join me tomorrow, that would be great." Joining them at the table, Clark said. "I'm going to have to ask you all to go down to the Evans' farm soon, because Lex and Lana are meeting Max and Isabel here around four. Lex knows about Max and me being from different worlds, but he doesn't know how big our little club actually is and I want to leave it that way. Currently Lex is in the body of a phantom and Isabel is going to escort him and possibly Lana to Asterie, so we can make sure that he stays out of our way until we're able to take care of our other problems."

"Sure" Tara said and then turning towards Mirek she said, "Would you like to take a walk with me?" He agreed and they left Clark at the table as they went out the back door.

Clark went upstairs to clean up. Fifteen minutes later when he descended the stairs he noticed he had company.

"Hey there Smallville" Lois said, "Any idea where Chloe is?"

"I took her back to Metropolis. You could probably catch her at the 'Planet'. Why?"

"I heard about her experience last night" interjected Sam, "and I wanted to check up on her and see how she was doing."

"Have a seat," offered Clark, "There's been some developments."

"What do you mean, there's been some developments?" asked Isabel.

So Clark sat down and explained the morning's events to the three, including the new developments involving Lex.

"I'm going home?" Isabel asked with disbelief in her voice.

"Well, that's what Max was thinking, since you haven't had an opportunity to visit your mother or world yet," explained Clark.

"I've got to talk to Max. I'll talk to you all later." And Isabel got up and left the three.

"Are you serious, Chloe can go invisible?" Lois stated. Clark nodded.

"And how is she handling everything?" asked Sam.

"Much better now than she was earlier. She's bringing Mandy by tonight to train, so if you'd like to come back and see her, I'm sure she'd be happy to tell you all about her day."

"I'll come back tonight then. Thanks Clark. Lois, did you need a ride back to town?" Sam asked. Lois nodded her head as she followed her father out the door.

Meanwhile, Isabel had made it back to her house. "Max?" She called out when she entered the room. He and Liz came out of his room. "Hey Isabel, what's up?"

"I heard I was going home" she responded.

"That is if you want to. I was waiting for you to return to ask. I've agreed to send Lex to Asterie along with Lana and they need an escort and since you haven't met our mother, I figured this would be a perfect opportunity for you to have a little one on one with her." Isabel's eye filled up with tears and she ran over to Max and hugged him.

"Thank you Max. I would love to go! What do I wear? What do I bring?"

"Just be yourself Isabel," suggested Liz. Isabel nodded her head.

"What do I tell Jesse?"

"I'll talk to him when he gets home" Max said. "I'd pack a small bag and we should make our way to Clark's house soon and Liz, I have to ask for you to stay behind. I'm limiting Lex's access to our world and I don't want you on his radar."

"I understand," she said, going to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Isabel went to her room and grabbed her knapsack and filled it with a change of clothes and some mementoes of her life on Earth that she had saved and met Max in the living room.

"Serena, I need you to come with us, since you know how to operate the Granolith."

"I am prepared" she said, bag in hand.

"I'm ready" Isabel said, coming back into the living room

Max went over to Liz and gave her a kiss. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay, and Isabel I hope you have a wonderful trip."

"Thanks, and don't have that baby while I'm gone!" Liz laughed and then she reached out and gave Isabel a hug. "Take care of yourself and don't let that Cueball overpower you, send him to the other side of the planet if he pulls anything."

"You know I will" she smirked.

"Ready when you are" Isabel said, excited to be meeting her mother, finally. As they were leaving they saw Mirek and Tara coming up the driveway.

"We were asked to disappear for awhile," Tara said.

"I understand. The house is open, just make yourself at home" Max said, as they made their way up the road.

Soon, they reached the Kent farm and joined Clark in the kitchen when they heard a car entering the driveway. Both Lionel and Lana got out of the vehicle and entered the house. "Where's Lex?" Clark asked.

"He'll be here momentarily. He found it easier to glide here." Lionel explained. Then there was a wisp of wind and Lex entered through the open door. Isabel gasped as he entered the room as she looked in Max's direction.

"Isabel, this is Lex. Lex, this is my sister Isabel and yes, she's an alien too and she'll be the one escorting you to Asterie. And this is Serena, your…pilot." Max said.

If Lex had a jaw, it would've dropped. These alien women were very attractive. He wondered if all their species took after them.

"Did you find out if I could come along?" asked Lana.

"Yes" Serena said. "Your body will be able to handle our atmosphere, but the air is much denser, so it may be hard to breathe at first, but your body will adapt."

"Okay. I'll grab my bag from the car," she said as they left the farmhouse.

"Where are we catching this mother ship?" Lex asked.

"Roswell, New Mexico" Max said with a sheepish grin on his face. "Are you going to join us Clark, Lionel?"

"Sure" they both said. Lionel was actually surprised that he would be able to see Lex off to this unknown world.

Clark and Max led the group towards the Kewatchee Caves. Once they entered the caves, Lex spoke up. "I knew there was more to these caves!"

"Nothing gets past you, does it Lex?" Max interjected.

Soon, they were standing before the cave wall when Max looked to Clark. "I brought my key, but I'd rather you open the wall. You know, prying eyes and all" Clark whispered. Max nodded in agreement and lifted his hand and waved it over the wall where a silver handprint emerged. He placed his hand in the handprint and the wall opened up to the chamber. They entered the chamber and gathered around the table.

Clark spoke aloud for Lionel, Lana and Lex's benefit. "You will need to place your hand on the table. Once it's activated, you will feel a pulling sensation and then you will be teleported to the Granolith." And then he pulled out his key and placed it in the slot and activated the portal device. Max placed his hand the center of the console and then a pulling sensation occurred, transporting them to the Granolith.

"That was amazing" Lionel said as they exited the vortex. "The technology, it's boggling to the mind."

"I have to admit, this is quite the rush," Lana said.

Lex was quiet. Yes, everything was very intriguing. Hopefully, he could learn more of their technology. Just think how far he could take his 33.1 experiments. All these thoughts were flowing through his head. At this moment, Clark pulled Lana aside and said, "Lana, I understand you and Lex are very close, but we're trusting you to keep our secrets, the ones that haven't been exposed to Lex yet. Please, for the safety of all involved, don't reveal any more of our secrets to Lex. I don't want him to find out about the others, especially Zan. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do, and yes I'll remain true to you. Your secrets are safe with me and I'll watch after him. That is the reason you all are allowing me to go, isn't it?" Clark nodded. "Then, I won't let you down." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Good luck Lana" Clark said. "Thanks" she responded, as she joined the rest of the group.

Serena was busy preparing the Granolith for the long distance trip. She opened up a compartment and said, "Okay now, if I can have everyone's baggage." She filled up the empty compartment and once it was filled she closed it and turned to Max. "All is ready, Your Highness."

"Very well" and turning towards his sister, he gave her a hug, "Tell mother I said 'Hi'."

"I will" Isabel said.

Lionel said his goodbyes to his son and Lana and wished them well.

Serena stood before the console and waved her hand on the vortex when a silver handprint emerged. She placed her hand in its center activating the Granolith.

Turning to her passengers she said, "all you need to do is touch the vortex and you will be transferred there." And then she turned towards Max, "I must change before we can leave." He nodded his head.

"May the moons of the Whirlwind Galaxy watch over you" Max said.

"As with you, Your Highness." And then she raised her hand and a bright light filled the room and where the beautiful woman had been standing, stood Serena's true self, shooting down any of Lex's ideas as he, Lana and Lionel all gasped at the alien's appearance.

"You each need to enter the vortex" Max said. Isabel raised her hand first, followed by Lana and then Lex. Serena finished typing in the coordinates and then turned to Max.

"You will have to wait about an hour before you can travel again, but I've already reset the coordinates for Smallville."

"Thank you" Max said as Serena entered the vortex.

Max turned to the others, "We need to leave the Granolith chamber" and turning towards the wall he raised his hand and placed his hand in the silver handprint opening the door to the dark cave. Bringing his palms together, he filled the room with a bluish glow as they left the cave.

"Where are we?" Lionel asked, as they exited the cave.

"Roswell, New Mexico" Max said.

"What are we going to do for an hour?" Clark asked.

"How about we give Lionel here the grand tour of the Alien Capital of the World?" Max suggested.

"Why not?" Clark said, as they made their way to the edge of the forest.

Inside the Granolith, the four were transported to Asterie.


	53. The Disappearance of MMS

**A/N: In this chapter, I delve into the comic book world of _'The Adventures of Superman'. _I am only borrowing certain ideas from this realm and no infridgement is intended on my part. They belong to DC Comis, Jerry Seigel and Joe Shuster, as well as the individual authors and artists involved. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 52 – The Disappearance of Metropolis Middle School**

Ankaa was resting in her cave when she felt a disturbance in the Granolith. She rose from her bed and called for Lyra.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Take me to the Granolith" she instructed. Lyra bowed her head and led her Queen to the Granolith, but upon trying to enter it, they weren't allowed access.

"It seems, my lady, that the Granolith is active."

Inside the Granolith chamber, the room glowed with a bright green light as a vortex began to materialize in its epicenter. Soon four beings began to take shape as they reached their final destination. Serena was the first to exit the Granolith as Isabel, Lana and Lex followed.

They landed in a room very similar to the one they had just left.

"Are we on Asterie?" questioned Isabel.

"Yes, my lady" Serena reverted back to formalities. Isabel looked at her curiously, but said nothing. She had noticed Serena had also referred to Max as 'Your Highness' and realized this was something they, the Royal Four, would have to get used too. Serena started working at the center console, when a compartment door opened up and she gave them their baggage.

"I think I should go get Her Majesty, since this was an unexpected trip, to inform her of our arrival. I will be right back," Serena said as she raised her hand to the wall and placed her hand in the silver handprint that materialized, but when the door opened up she came face to face with Ankaa and Lyra.

"Your Majesty" Serena curtsied.

"Serena?" Ankaa said, panic clearly in her voice. "Is everything okay?" And then she noticed Lex, Lana and Isabel. "Who do we have here?"

"I apologize for our unexpected arrival. Let me introduce you to your daughter. This is Princess Vilandra, but she goes by Isabel." Serena stepped aside as Isabel moved forward. "Mother?"

"Oh, by the moons of the Whirlwind Galaxy, my prayers have finally been answered" Ankaa said rushing forward and embracing her daughter.

Once they parted, Ankaa's interest turned to Lana and Lex. "Why have you come daughter and who are these individuals?" she said pointing at Lana and Lex.

"This is Lana and this is Lex. Lex was transferred to the Phantom Zone by mistake. He had the unfortunate opportunity to meet up with some of our nemesis' including Khivar and a Kryptonian General named Zod. Somehow, Lex's body was switched with that of this phantom named Zod and then he, Khivar and a couple others escaped from the Phantom Zone. Max thought it would probably be safer for Lex to come here, until we are able to take care of the escapees. Once that has occurred, we'll come back for him. Lana is a very close friend of Lex's and came along to keep him company." Isabel explained.

"Well welcome to Asterie" Ankaa said. "Lyra, please go and wake Sirius and meet us in my quarters." Lyra curtsied and left the chamber room. "Now, if you will follow me" Ankaa said as she led them from the Granolith.

**Roswell**

Clark flew Lionel and Max to an alley behind the CrashDown café. Max was getting used to this mode of transportation, but both Max and Clark noted that Lionel wasn't really impressed.

"No offense Clark, but I think I'll stick to my helicopter" he said dusting himself off.

Clark just laughed and then asked Max, "You aren't afraid of being seen?"

"I think we've got bigger problems in Smallville" Max said as they entered the CrashDown café through the back entrance.

"So, what's on the grand tour?" Lionel asked.

Before Max could answer he heard his name. "Max?" exclaimed Jeff, who spotted the trio. "Is everything okay?" He questioned, shocked to be seeing Max twice in one day.

"Everything is fine. Isabel escorted a few people 'home' and we have to let their transportation cool down before we can go back to Smallville, so I thought I'd show them around." Max explained. "You've already met Clark and this is Lionel Luthor. Lionel, this is Jeff Parker, my father-in-law."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Lionel said offering his hand. After they greeted each other Jeff asked, "Can I get you anything off the menu?"

"Maybe you could surprise us with something and we'll pick it up on our way back. Oh, and if you like to make it a to-go bag, I'm sure some of the others wouldn't mind a taste of home." Jeff agreed as Lionel pulled out his billfold. "Your money isn't any good here. Any friend of these two is a friend of mine." Jeff said returning to the grill.

"Now, if you will follow me, I thought you'd like to take a tour of the UFO museum across the street. Clark didn't really have an opportunity to check it out the last time we were here and it's actually pretty interesting to see some of the things they've collected over the years. Granted, the individual displays are tainted, but you could probably take things from the different displays and get a truer picture. Plus, I thought it would be nice to meet up with Brody." They agreed as they exited the café and made their way to the museum.

**Smallville**

"Thanks Kyle" Michael said as he exited the van.

"No problem. I've gotta get back to work. I'll talk to you later." Kyle drove off in the direction of the garage he worked at as Michael entered the café.

Maria was topping off the condiments when she saw Michael enter the café. She ran over to him and then stopped abruptly. "Michael?" She asked questionably.

"Yes Maria, it's me. I came right over when I learned what the dupes were up to." He tried to embrace her, but she was still uncertain if it was truly her Michael.

"Maria, it's me" Michael exclaimed hurtfully.

"How do I know?" Maria asked, still keeping her distance from him.

Michael stepped back and then made a decision he had been contemplating for a long time. "Maria, you have always been there for me since that day I kidnapped you and stole your mom's car. Yes, we've been through a lot, but like I told you that day I left Roswell on my bike. I wouldn't change any of it for anything on this world or any other planet out there. I will always be your Spaceboy, if you'll have me." Then getting down on one knee he looked up into her eyes and said, "I know I'm not the most romantic boyfriend the world has to offer you and I know you probably deserve more than what I can offer you, but I love you Maria and if you'll have me, I would like you to be my wife. Will you marry me Maria Deluca?"

Ava had come out of the back and her jaw dropped when she saw Michael down on bended knee. Maria's eyes filled up with tears as she reached down and pulled Michael up and embraced him telling him softly in his ear, "Yes Spaceboy, I'll marry you." This was her Michael. Her Spaceboy and nothing would come between them again.

They sat down at a nearby table as Ava came over and congratulated them. Michael Guerin was the happiest alien-human hybrid on Earth at that moment and nothing could bring him down.

Meanwhile Cal parked his vehicle outside the small café and grabbed his map and went inside. Give him the address to any place in a city and he could locate it, no problem. But all these roads leading out of Smallville looked the same. He went up to the counter and was amazed to come face to face with Avanya.

"Tess?" he asked questionably.

Michael and Maria's heads turned at the name. The man that had just entered the café was tall, bald and obviously had money by the looks of his attire. He definitely wasn't from around here, maybe Metropolis. Maybe it was one of Lionel Luthor's associates, but that didn't make sense, because Lionel wouldn't betray their trust. He had kept Clark's secret to himself for over a year.

Ava, feeling slightly apprehensive, briefly glanced over at Michael and Maria and then turned her attention back towards the customer and pointed at her nametag, trying to put her happiest smile on and said, "Nope, the name's Ava. Is there something I can get ya?" She held out her pen and pad waiting to take his order.

Cal noticed when she glanced around at the customers just behind him, but he didn't want to turn around at that moment. He was certain she was Tess, but it was also reported that Tess had perished in the explosion back in Roswell when she had returned from Antar.

"I'll have a large lemonade, with extra lemons please." He said taking a seat in one of the booths.

"Coming right up" Ava said moving towards the back to retrieve his lemonade.

Then he laid out his map and briefly glanced over at the couple sitting opposite of him. It was his lucky day. There sitting in the booth was General Rath himself with his girlfriend. What was her name? And then it came to him…Maria. And then he looked back at the waitress that was bringing his lemonade and took another look at her name badge and decided to press on.

"Your name wouldn't be Avanya, would it?" he questioned. Ava looked over at Michael, wanting him to intervene and assist her, because she didn't know or recognize this individual in front of her.

Both Michael and Maria got up from their seats, looking around the establishment to make sure they were alone and joined Ava. "Is there a problem?" Michael asked.

Cal looked up at the General and then back at the waitress and pulled out a black stone.

"Do any of you recognize this imprint?" he said handing the stone over to Michael.

"Where did you get this?" Michael said grabbing the black stone that had the Whirlwind Galaxy imprinted on it.

"You know where I got it, General Rath. My name is Cal Langley"

"From Hollywood?" Michael asked. Cal nodded and handed over his business card.

"You know him?" Ava questioned.

Looking at the card, Michael nodded. "He's our absentee royal protector. Why are you here?" Michael asked.

"I'll only discuss that with Max. Can you take me to him or bring him to me?"

"All these Protectors are alike. Just like Nasedo, everything has to go through Maxwell." Michael mumbled under his breath.

"Must be pretty important for you to drag your ass away from California." Michael countered.

"Well, there's been some recent developments" Cal said.

"No. Really. We had no clue," Michael stated sarcastically. "We've been living our lives based on these 'recent developments'."

"What do you mean?" Cal asked. Clearly the Royal Four had matured significantly since he had last checked up on them.

Michael looked towards Maria and Ava and made his decision. This was not the place to be discussing the alien chaos that surrounded their lives. "Maria, I really hate to do this to you, especially after what Rath just pulled but I'm going to take him back to the farm." He leaned down and kissed her, "but thank you for making me the happiest half alien on this Earth," he whispered in her ear.

"Go Spaceboy. I'll see you when I get home." He smiled at her and turned towards Cal. "I suppose I'll take you to the farm, if you'll give me a ride there."

Cal got up and left the café, followed closely by Michael. Once they were in the car and on their way to the Evans' farm Cal asked, "So, who is Ava?"

"You don't know?" Cal shook his head 'no'.

"She hails from the second set of pods you all sent to New York. She's one of the good guys though. Lonnie and Rath on the other hand are psychopaths and they are each in this nice little town too, as well as Nicholas. Their Zan didn't make it. I guess Lonnie and Rath killed him."

Cal assumptions were becoming a reality. How much had he missed separating himself from the Royal Four? All he wanted to do was to live on this planet, free of his obligations, which almost worked until Max showed up on his doorstep. He had done his part and kept an eye on his charges, but never really interfered. Max eventually learned about him and came to California to enlist his help. The last thing he wanted to do was to go back to Antar. He had a very comfortable life living among the humans. He was a very successful movie producer and had even won four Academy Awards, but once Max forced him to help him locate one of the ships to fly him back to Antar, things were never the same. He had to shapeshift, something he hadn't done in some time and he was getting used to feeling things and actually tasting and smelling things around him. Now that was all gone. He was back to square one. There still was no love lost between him and the King of Antar, but they were his responsibility and he couldn't shy away from that. Now, he learned the second set of pods had indeed survived and had made their way to Smallville. What more had his charges been up to? It was a quiet trip back to the farm. Once they entered the driveway, Cal looked at the farmhouse that they now called home and noticed it was actually a really nice investment. A person would have to know where they were going to find them and it had adequate room to house them all. They got out of the vehicle as Michael went up the steps followed closely by Cal.

"Max" he called out.

"Hey Michael. He's not back yet." Liz said and then she noticed Cal.

"Liz, this is Cal Langley our other royal protector. Cal, this is Liz Parker-Evans, our Queen." Michael said emphasizing Liz's royal title, which really threw Cal for a loop and the fact that she was carrying a child as well.

"Queen?" Cal said smugly, "Maybe in name because she married the mighty King, but I think you may be over exaggerating things a bit."

Liz sat down on the couch and withdrew from the conversation momentarily and contacted Max.

Max had made contact with Brody and the four of them were walking through the museum as Brody showed them some of his new displays when Max felt a strong touch on his senses. _'Liz, is everything all right?'_

'_Well, we have a new visitor. Michael found Cal Langley in town and now he's sitting in our living room. Michael informed him that I was the rightful Queen, but he doesn't believe him. Oh, how did he put it…Ah yes, 'Maybe in name because she married the mighty King, but I think you may be over exaggerating things a bit.' You might want to set him straight. How quickly can you get here?'_

'_I'll have Clark bring me since we can't use the Granolith for another half hour.'_

'_I'll be waiting for you.' _And then the connection was broken.

"What's going on Max? Is everything okay back on the home front?" Clark asked recognizing that Max was probably communicating with Liz.

"I need to get back to the farm. Can you take me back Clark and then come back for Lionel and our food and bring them back through the Granolith." Max asked and then he looked at Lionel as well for his approval.

"Go. I find these displays very intriguing." Lionel said.

"Thank you. And Brody, I'm sorry for the quick visit."

"Don't worry about it Max. Go take care of whatever is transpiring back in Smallville. We'll be okay."

Max nodded his head. "Give Sydney a hug for me." Brody nodded his head and then Clark and Max were on their way out of the museum.

Back on the Evans' farm, Michael looked over at Liz and noticed she was communicating with Max. When she was done she looked up at Michael and said, "Max is on his way home now. He should be here momentarily."

Cal gave her an incredulous look and asked, "What is going on?"

"I contacted my husband and let him know you're here. He'll be here momentarily and then I'll talk to you, since you have no regard for my status." Liz said.

Then the door opened up and in came Max and Clark. Max went to Liz's side and placed his hand on her growing belly. "Are you all right?" totally oblivious to his new guest.

"I'm fine. I just thought you should be here." Liz responded.

Then Clark surveyed the room and looked at the new guest. So, this was their other Protector. Such a strange character, he thought. "Max, do you have everything here under control?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Tell Jeff thank you too."

"I will" and then Clark was gone.

Max looked over at Michael and said, "Would you mind going down to the training fields and getting Mira?"

"On it" Michael said as he got up and left, giving their visitor one last glance over.

"Langley. To what do I owe this visit? The last time we met, you didn't want to have anything to do with us and now you're sitting in my living room. Explain yourself." Max commanded, knowing the Protector wasn't really forthcoming with information except if Max gave him a direct order.

Cal gave the King a disgusted look, for he knew why he worded his comment the way he did, but then he relaxed a little bit and answered.

"I'm doing my job. The one embedded into my genes. Fortunes smiled upon me when you and your friends showed back up in Roswell a couple of weeks ago and then your recent purchase of this house. Before that, you did a good job of covering your tracks, because I had a hard time locating you. I still kept my eye on your families back in Roswell, but you all were off the radar. After I realized you were living in this quaint little town, I began researching its history and kept up on the current events, until I came across a fatality involving a silver handprint. I haven't seen anything like this since Nasedo's time, but since he's no longer among us, I thought we had a new contender among us and it's my duty to forewarn and protect you, so I took the first flight out of Hollywood."

"I see. And you thought you'd insult my wife the moment the two of you met. For your information, she has been tested by the Emissary on Dione and it was determined that she is indeed your Queen and a member of the Royal Four, so take heed the next time you plan on insulting my family." Cal was flabbergasted. How and when did Max, and Liz for that matter, travel to the Whirlwind Galaxy?

Max continued, "So you thought you'd be able to help us fight the big bad evil, huh? Well, I think it's you that needs to be brought up to date, because you're sorely behind the times." At that moment the back door opened and in came Michael and Mira.

"You called for me?" Mira said and then she noticed Cal. "Caelum?" she questioned.

Cal looked up at the beautiful human figure that stood before him calling him by his Antarian name. Then Max looked over at his Protector and said, "I take it you've met my mother's Royal Protector. Cal, this is Mira. Mira, this is Cal."

Max wasn't expecting what happened next. Emotion filled every aspect of Cal's human form and he got off the couch and ran into the waiting arms of Mira. Michael, Liz and Max all exchanged glances. What was going on? Once they parted, Mira looked toward Max and said, "I beg your pardon sire, but it's been so long since I've seen my mate. I thought he had perished in the crash."

"And I thought you had passed on when the Royal Four were murdered. I was told they never located your or Her Majesty's bodies after that." Cal stated.

"Your mate?" Max said astonished. It never crossed his mind that Cal even had a heart. But now he understood. He did have a heart, a broken heart. If he ever lost Liz, he didn't know what kind of person he would turn into after 50 years.

"Yes. We met at the Academy and formed a relationship and were bonded. Later we both got placed in the same family and then when your mother learned a plot was set against the royal house for control, she created you all and sent Protectors with you to Earth. It was a very sad day, when we had to part, for we knew we would probably never see each other again. And then we learned the ship had crashed. All my hopes of ever being reunited with my mate soon vanished after that." Mira explained.

Understanding crossed Max's face and he noticed the change in demeanor of his Protector. He was no longer the cold, calculating person he met back in Hollywood.

"Please have a seat. There is much that has transpired." Max offered the two Protectors chairs. Then they each brought Cal up to date on everything that had taken place, including what had happened to his mother and Mira that fateful night in the palace, the reunion with Max's son, their trip back to Antar, Liz's status, the Prophecy and their extended family. They also informed him of the return of Khivar, Zod, Fine, Nicholas and the dupes and how the dupes were trying to imitate them.

Cal took all this information in, not interrupting their interpretation of events that had passed. When they were done, the room fell silent.

"You have endured so much since we last met Max. I can honestly say I'm honored to call myself your Protector. I apologize for my insolence at our previous meeting. I was a bitter old man. Of course that is no excuse for my behavior. I am at your mercy" Cal bowed his head.

"Granted, I was concerned when Liz contacted me about your arrival, but I can understand you're reasoning. I would literally be lost without Liz." Max said.

"What do you mean when she contacted you?" questioned Cal.

Max explained the connection he and Liz shared, as well as her alien status. "It seems those that I bring back from the brink of death start developing green blood cells. So far, I've added nine more alien-human hybrids to the mix."

"Nine? What ever happen to keeping a low profile?" questioned Cal.

"Well, we never had a manual to go by, so we've been living our lives by instincts and look how far we've come." Max said.

"And we've got the big bad evil knocking on our door, so the more people and weapons we have in our arsenal, the better chance the outcome will be in our favor," exclaimed Michael.

"Sire, isn't your son due to arrive soon for training?" questioned Mira.

"Yes. Clark's in Roswell, but I'm sure Zan will just fly here. He's getting better at that." Max said proudly. "And I believe Chloe will be bringing Mandy as well."

"Your son can fly?" Cal asked.

"Yeah, it's the Kryptonian in him." Max said. They continued talking amongst themselves, waiting for the rest of their group to get home.

Outside Smallville 

On the road between Metropolis and Smallville a long black limo was making its way to the Kent farm.

"Thanks for the quick stop at your place Ollie" A.C. stated. "I feel so much better."

"You smell better too" offered in Victor. "Can't keep a fish out of water too long."

"Here we go with the fish jokes again" retorted A.C. "Were you able to lubricate all your 'parts' Tin Man?"

Victor just smiled and said, "Lubed up, recharged, updated and ready to go."

"I just wish I was able to get out and run a little bit. I need to stretch my legs. Sitting in that airplane forever was too long."

"Soon Bart, I just didn't want you dropping in on your friend Clark Kent before we get there. I'm sure he'll be full of questions when we pull into his driveway, just like I'm sure I'll be just as intrigued," Oliver stated.

"Understatement" Bart said, with nods from Victor and AC, who had each witnessed a different aspect of Clark's ability. Plus, they had Raya, who claimed that if Clark Kent and Kal-El were one in the same, he was an alien. Currently she was staring out the window at the passing cornfields that had farm implements out in them harvesting the corn. Sighing, she turned and asked, "How much longer?"

"Not very much longer my dear" Oliver said, trying to comfort the young woman.

**Daily Planet**

Chloe was finishing up on an article when she noticed the time. Putting the final touches on her story she sent it up to Copy and closed down her computer. At least she was able to get something done today. She noticed she was still tingling from green electrical surges. She had already melted two nearby phones and a coffee maker. She quickly gathered her stuff and made her way to Metropolis Middle School.

On her way over, she called Mandy's parents and informed them that she was picking Mandy up, with their permission of course, and she would bring her home when she was done.

Meanwhile, Zan and Mandy were finishing up their last classes. Meeting at their lockers, they continued their mental communication out loud. They had gotten very used to communicating throughout the day, as well as being able to still concentrate on their studies. Mandy still hated math, as Zan helped her throughout her class. She still couldn't believe just how smart he was, for one so young.

"So, where are you off to?" Mandy asked.

"I'm going to my mom's classroom to check in and then I'm off to the farm." He kept their vocal conversation very low-key, so nobody would pick up on anything out of the ordinary.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there later. Chloe's supposed to pick me up today. Do you want to wait until she gets here before you take off?" Zan smiled at her last comment.

'_You really are good at those puns aren't you'_ he communicated.

'_I try'_ she smiled back at him.

"Sure" he said aloud as they walked down the hall to his mother's classroom. As they entered the classroom Zan whispered, "Hey mom"

His mom still had a full classroom of students, preparing to leave for the day. "Hey Brett, Mandy" she said, then turning her attention back to one of her students.

Mandy and Zan sat in the back of the room communicating through their link waiting for Chloe to arrive. Soon, they saw her at the doorway, cautiously looking into the classroom. It had been a while since she had walked the halls of Metropolis Middle School and wasn't quite sure where Brenda's classroom was located.

"There you are" she exclaimed as she recognized the two in the corner. "Are you ready Mandy?" She nodded and got up. _'I'll see you later' _she communicated to Zan as they left the room. Zan went to the front to talk to his mother who was now free.

Outside the school, Fine and Zod stood arming the hyper-force ray, by adding a glowing radioactive material to it. "During my tenure here on Earth I've been going to all the different quadrants trying to locate enough Illium 349 and I was able to restock my inventory," informed Fine. The machine began to show some life as it began to hum. They had secured an open bottle to the back end of the machine as Fine pointed it at the school and pressed the Reducing button. Soon, bright green rays shot out of the gun, shrinking the school, its students and the surrounding school yard, including the buses and vehicles that hadn't yet left the school grounds and transported the tiny school into the open bottle. Once they were safety inside, Zod corked the top, which had a rubberized hose feeding the bottle with the essential air the inhabitants needed to survive. He secured the bottle as they returned to Fine's ship and then he placed it on a shelf and attached the hose to a machine, which provided the tiny school the essentials needed to keep the occupants alive.

Just outside the school, Mandy and Chloe were walking to the car, when they got caught within the green ray's domain and began shrinking.

"What the heck is going on?" exclaimed Chloe as they shrank. "Mandy! Quickly! Try and get word to someone back in Smallville."

Mandy concentrated on Max and Clark, hoping one of them would pick up on her message.

'_MAX! CLARK! HELP US! WE'RE SHRINKING! WE'RE STILL AT THE SCHOOL!'_ Mandy communicated in a panic. She hoped she was strong enough to communicate their current situation and they were the most receptive to receive her communications.

Zan also picked up on her communication, but it was too late. He had just taken flight when the ray hit the school. Trying to get outside the shrinking ray's range, he failed and shrank hitting an invisible barrier in the process.

Flying back down to the school, he made his way back inside the school, which was filling up with those of his fellow classmates and parents that had come by the school to pick up their children. Looking outside the glass bottle they were being held captive in, Zan recognized one of the individuals responsible for their captivity. Fine.

**Smallville**

Max was sitting in his living conversing with Cal, Liz, Mira and Michael when he got hit by Mandy's communication.

"WHOA!" he shouted, holding onto his head.

Liz had joined him in his exclamations through their shared link.

"What's going on Maxwell?' Michael exclaimed

"I'm not sure. Mandy just sent us a very loud message, something about the school shrinking. What's that all about?" he looked about the room.

Turning on the television, they tuned into the local news station and sure enough it was already being flashed across the screen.

**Breaking News: Metropolis Middle School has Disappeared: News at 6**

Clark and Lionel were just exiting the Kewatchee Caves when Clark was hit with Mandy's message. Clark stopped abruptly and tried to pay attention to the young girl's message.

"What's wrong?" Lionel asked of Clark, who just stuck his hand up for a moment, so he could concentrate, but he didn't need to concentrate too hard because Mandy's message was coming through loud and clear.

"I need to get to the Evans' farm. Mandy just sent out a distress message, something about being in a school and shrinking. Can you make it back okay?"

"I'll head to your farm and wait and see what's going on. Here, take this." Lionel said handing over the take out bags they got from the CrashDown.

"Thanks" Clark said and then he was gone. Seconds later, he was knocking on the Evans' door.

"Come in Clark" Max said as Clark opened the door and entered the house, closing the door behind him.

"I take it you got Mandy's message?" Max asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Clark asked, sitting down on the couch.

"All the news is able to report is that Metropolis Middle School disappeared. According to Mandy, they were shrinking. I just don't get it," explained Max.

"Have you tried to contact her or Zan since she sent out that distress signal?" Clark asked.

"No, but let me see if I can reach them" Max said and then he closed his eyes and concentrated.

'_Mandy, Zan can you hear me. This is Max.'_ He kept repeating this same message with no luck. Opening his eyes he said, "No, there was no response."

"Then, I'm going to go there personally to see what I can find out." Clark said turning to go out the door.

"Can you take me along?" Max asked, fully concerned for his son's safety.

Clark nodded as Max followed him out the door. Cal joined the group at the door as Clark took to the skies with Max in tow. It still amazed him how this boy he had watched grow up over the years had turned into the man and king he was today with literally no guidance. Taking charge of the situation, along side of this individual named Clark Kent who was extraordinary himself. He wasn't quite sure what he thought of this 'club' they had mentioned, but all evidence showed that they had found strength in numbers and this was possibly the way to get over these hurdles that kept on getting in the way.

**Kent Farm**

Lionel walked through the back door into the Kent's kitchen to the smell of a beef pot roast cooking in the oven.

"Well hello Lionel" Martha said, greeting him as he came through the door. "What brings you to Smallville?"

"Lex and Lana took a little trip along with Isabel to the Whirlwind Galaxy and I went along to send them off." Martha seemed surprised, since she had just recently got home from Wichita.

Lionel took a seat and explained the events that had transpired as she continued to cook the evening's meal. Mirek and Tara came in the back door and joined the conversation. After leaving the Evans' farm earlier they had decided to explore their surroundings a little bit more so Tara had flown them into Smallville so they could experience a little more of what Smallville had to offer them.

"So where's Clark?" Martha asked.

"He got a mental message from Mandy. It seemed important enough for him to leave for the Evans' farm. It had something to do with her needing help, her school and shrinking. I didn't really understand. I told him I would hang out here until he was able to determine what was going on." Lionel explained.

"Well, that's an odd combination" Martha said as Tara turned on the television where they learned what had apparently happened.

"How can that be?" Martha asked, transfixed by the news reports. "Schools just don't disappear."

Then they heard a car pulling into the driveway. They didn't think anything of it until there was a knock at the back door. Martha answered the door and standing before her was Bart.

"Bart?" Martha said.

"Hey Mrs. Kent, don't mean to crash the party, but I was wondering if Clark was around?"

"No, he had to run an errand" and then she noticed the group behind him. "Please come in, I was just preparing some dinner. Clark should be home soon."

"It smells delicious Mrs. K" Bart said entering the house followed by the others when they noticed Lionel Luthor and they each went on alert. Martha noticed their animosity towards Lionel and said, "Hello, I'm Martha Kent, Clark's mother and it seems like you know Lionel here. And this is Tara and Mirek." Then she turned towards Bart. "Mrs. Kent" he whispered, "do you know what kind of man Lionel Luthor is?"

"Yes Bart. I also know what kind of man Lionel used to be too. He's on our side now and Clark trusts him, so I think you should have an open mind as well."

Not holding her tongue any more, Raya spoke up. "Does Kal-El reside here?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Raya who was the last to come in. "Nothing like coming right to the point" Oliver said.

"And who are you all?" Martha asked cautiously.

"Victor Stone"

"Arthur Curry, but you can call me AC"

"Oliver Queen"

"Raya"

"Did you say Raya?" Tara asked.

"Yes" Raya stated again, "and I'm looking for Kal-El. Does he reside here?"

Looking around at the group that had just entered the room and throwing caution to the wind, Tara answered. "Yes, Kal-El lives here, but how do you know him?"

"I was his father's assistant."

"You're Kryptonian?" Tara asked, surprised to meet another Kryptonian.

"Yes" came Raya's short answer.

"As am I. I'm Lara's sister. But how were you able to escape the fate that faced Krypton?" Tara asked.

"Jor-El sent me to the Phantom Zone with all his research prior to its destruction. He sent this information with Kal-El in his ship and he was supposed to release me so I could help the chosen one fulfill the Prophecy, but he never came."

"Hello, is anyone else lost?" Bart asked raising his hand.

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Please come in and have a seat. I'll put dinner on simmer and we can start from the beginning." Martha said. Plus, she wanted to give Clark enough time to get home before his whole life was opened up to these strangers. Martha had only met Bart, and she recognized the names of Victor Stone and Arthur Curry, because these were acquaintances of Clark, but she had no clue who the other individual was and Tara and Raya were baring all their secrets to the room. Then she glanced over at the TV and noticed the headline. Using the remote she turned it up.

_We are standing in the middle of what use to be Metropolis Middle School. At 3:30 this afternoon as students were boarding their buses to go home and as parents were picking up their children a phenomenon occurred. A strange green light could be seen from a distance and then the school vanished from sight. The Metropolis community is dumbfounded and parents are frantic. Where did Metropolis Middle School go?_

"This sounds like Brainiac's doing" Raya said.

"How do you know this?" questioned Martha.

"And who is this Brainiac?" Oliver asked.

"One thing at a time Mr. Queen" Martha said.

"Oliver"

"Yes, okay. Oliver. Let's handle one crisis at a time and I'm sorry to say, but this story" Martha said pointing at the TV, "is more important right now. Pay attention and you might learn something." And then she turned around and asked Raya, "How do you know Brainiac is involved?"

"He did the same thing on Krypton. He used his hyper-force ray to shrink our cities, such as Kandor and placed them in bottles. We were never able to locate the cities again, but his machine was confiscated and he was sentenced to the Phantom Zone, but he escaped before he was transferred."

"That would explain Mandy's transmission" Lionel stated. Martha concurred.

"We need to get this information to Clark." Martha said picking up her phone and went into the other room, praying that Clark had it on him.

Clark and Max had made it to the site, but like the news was reporting, the school had simply vanished.

"Max, try to reach Mandy again" Clark suggested, hoping that maybe the proximity of where the school used to be may help in their reception, but there was no connection.

"Nothing"

"Have you tried Zan?" Clark suggested.

Max shook his head and closed his eyes again and concentration on Zan. Soon there was a really weak link. _'Zan can you hear me' _communicated Max.

'_Dad?'_ Zan responded.

'_Yes. How are you?'_ Max asked.

'_We're okay but we're in some kind of bot…'_ the connection broke off. Max opened he eyes and said, "I got in, but the connection was very, very weak and our link was broken. He said he was fine and that they were in some kind of…something. It almost sounded like he was going to say bottle. Why don't you try Chloe's cell phone," suggested Max.

So Clark reached for his phone when it went off in his hand. "Hello"

"Clark, you need to come home. Some friends of yours showed up, including that mysterious woman you were trying to locate name Raya."

"Raya's there?"

"Yes, and she saw the news report and believes Fine is behind it."

Clark related this message to Max and then asked his mother, "Who else is there mom?"

"Bart, Victor Stone, Arthur Curry and Oliver Queen." Clark recognized each of their names, except the last one, but how did they find each other and why were they at his house? It sounded like they found Raya, but how did they know to bring her to his farm? Questions upon questions were whirling around inside of his mind.

"Mom, how much do they know?" he asked cautiously, while Max was looking at him curiously.

"Well, Raya was searching for Kal-El and Tara recognized her name as the one you were searching for, so she said that he did reside here. I'm sure they know who Kal-El is and the longer they stay the more knowledge they'll learn of Krypton and its history, including Milton Fine."

"I see. So, basically my secret is out. Got it. The only guy I'm unfamiliar with is Oliver Queen, but the others we can trust. They are familiar with some of my abilities, except the fact that I'm from another world. Just give me five minutes. There's something we need to do first and then we'll be there."

"Thanks honey." And then she hung up the phone and went into the living room

"Clark will be here shortly," she announced as she sat down exasperated.

Back in Metropolis, Clark hung up the phone and related his conversation to Max, including who was waiting for them back in Smallville and then he dialed Chloe's number.

It rang three times, before there was an answer. "Hello" came Chloe's voice. The reception was poor, but at least he could hear her voice.

"Chloe, its Clark. Are you okay?"

"Yes. We've been miniaturized and stuck in a bottle. Fine's behind it and I think we're on his ship." She spit out as quickly as she could, afraid they may lose the connection.

"Is Zan and Mandy with you?"

"Yes, we're sticking together, as well as Brenda."

"How are the others doing?"

"Freaking out"

"I don't blame them. Just stay calm. We'll figure something out."

"I know you will."

"Is Zan there, Max would like to speak to him."

"Sure" she said, handing the phone over to Zan as Clark handed his phone to Max.

"Hey Dad"

"Hey. How are you doing?"

"We're fine. It's everyone else that is really freaking out."

"Well, we're going to get you out of there, but until then be careful and don't use your powers openly. If Fine is behind this, we just want you to be like any other kid, got it?"

"Yes dad. I love you and tell Bob we miss him too, but we're okay."

"I will. Now I think we should save your batteries. Take care of yourself and stay strong, okay."

"Okay. Bye Dad" Max said goodbye and hung up the phone.

"I guess we need to go induct some more people into the 'club'" Max said.

Clark nodded his head as he took to the sky, taking him and Max back to Smallville.


	54. Induction of the JLA

**Chapter 53 – Induction of the JLA**

Zan handed the cell phone over to Chloe and slumped down onto the gym floor. The principal was trying to bring a little control to the situation. He had coerced the students, teachers, parents and bystanders to gather in the gym. It was pandemonium for a while, as people adjusted to their situation. Students were crying. Parents were frantic. What was going on? Mutterings continued as people tried to grasp at what had just happened to them.

Brenda joined Zan on the floor and wrapped her arms around him saying, "Everything will be okay son."

"I know. I've accepted the fact that this kind of 'game' is part of my life, but Fine crossed the line when he included…" and then he pointed at the occupants of the gym, "them, their families and the citizens of Metropolis. This is no longer our secret. He just brought our existence to the world's attention, even if they don't know it quite yet."

"Very insightful Zan" Chloe said joining them on the floor, sitting across from Brenda and him. Mandy took her place on the other side of Zan, taking his hand in hers.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" Mandy asked.

"Dad said I needed to lie low and not to use my abilities."

"What your dad doesn't understand is that we're in Fine's ship, which is a very elusive place to be. Lex has been trying ever since the last meteor shower to locate this ship to no avail. How does your father expect to find us? I think Mandy is right in wondering what do we do?"

"As much as I don't want to side with Mandy and Chloe" Brenda started, "I think they're right." She looked around at the gathering people who were still in a state of shock. "They have no clue what has happened to them. They have no idea of who you are and what you're capable of. What they do know is that they've been ripped away from society and they're scared. Did you think you'd be able to keep this a secret from the world once the battle began between you and the evil forces out there?"

Before anyone could answer, Melissa came over with a couple of her friends. After she noticed Mandy was among them, she ran over to her sister and embraced her and then looked her over, making sure she was all right. She had always been protective of her little sister. And then when they parted her friends joined her and they sat on the floor. 

"I wonder what's going on," Melissa stated to no one in particular. "We were on the bus getting ready to go home and ZAP."

"Maybe the aliens are attacking" Michelle spurted out as eyes unconsciously made their way in Zan's direction.

"Get real Michelle!" Melissa said to her friend.

"I don't know," said her other friend named Ashley. "How else can you explain what just happened. What do you think is happening Mrs. Chambers?" 

Brenda didn't quite know what to say, when Chloe spoke up, "I don't know, it's all very strange, isn't it? Hi, I'm Chloe Sullivan from the Daily Planet. I was just getting ready to take your sister to work with me when this happened." Brenda sent her an appreciative gaze as the girls bombarded Chloe with questions of the Daily Planet.

'_So Zan, what are we going to_ _do_' communicated Mandy.

'_I just don't know'_ Zan thought as he looked around the gym. 

**Evans' Farm**

Max had just left with Clark when Michael noticed a couple of bags on the table with the CrashDown logo on them.

"What's this?" he said opening up the bag. "Jackpot!" he exclaimed pulling out individual Styrofoam containers. "Looks like your father went out of his way for us." Liz came over and investigated the contents of the bag and pulled out a container and inside was a galaxy burger with some orbit rings. She joined Michael at the kitchen table when the front door opened. In came Kyle, Ava and Maria.

"Something smells familiar" Kyle said. "Awesome" he exclaimed, grabbing a container out of the sack, followed by Ava and Maria.

"So, did you tell them the news?" Maria asked Michael as she sat on his right.

"Didn't have a chance, more drama presented itself. Plus, I thought you'd like to tell them." Michael said between bites.

"Tell us what?" Liz inquired.

"Michael and I are engaged!" exclaimed Maria. 

"Oh my God Maria, I'm so excited for you!" Liz said reaching over the best she could and embraced her best friend and then she looked towards her hand and noticed no ring. Maria picked up on this and said, "He just asked me and I said yes. We'll get the ring later, right Michael?"

"Yes Maria" Michael said with a full mouth.

"It was so sweet. He got down on one knee and everything," Maria said, recounting the events that led up to the proposal.

"It's true, I saw the whole thing," Ava said. "It was actually quite romantic, for Michael anyway."

Cal and Mira joined the group and partook in the festivities. "This seems like an occasion to celebrate and since I've just been reunited with my mate," Mira looped her arm into Cal's, "I'd say this is a good time for a drink."

"Um, Mira. We can't drink." Michael said. "It really messes with our systems."

"Alcohol, yes, but not Bayavin" Mira said retreating to her room and coming back with a glasslike container filled to the brim with the red nectar wine made from an Asterian native fruit.

Michael obtained some glasses as Mira filled them and passed them out. As she was handing a glass to Liz, she refrained because of her pregnancy.

"Our nectars won't affect you or your baby's health like that of your earthly alcohols. This is just a drink, similar to your Snapple that originates from our world," explained Mira. Convinced, Liz took the glass.

"To Michael and Maria's engagement, to Max and Liz's pregnancy, to my reuniting with my mate and to Zan's success at defeating our foes," Mira said as they raised their glasses and drank down the nectar. It brought an extremely cooling effect to their throats and was very similar to strawberry in taste, but with a twist. 

"This is very good" Michael said, "and you've been keeping this stock hidden in your room. Shame on you Mira. We need to make more trips to Asterie to get some more."

I'm so happy it pleases you" Mira said, stopping the bottle and returning it to her room. When she returned Maria asked, "So what's this drama you were talking about."

Before he could answer, the door opened again as Jesse joined them. "Hey guys" and then noticing the food said, "Is that CrashDown food?" 

"Yeah, there's a container in the bag for you" Liz said pointing over to the bags she had placed on the kitchen counter. Jesse put down his briefcase and went over to get his box of food and joined the rest at the table. "Where's Isabel?"

"Well" Michael started, "she took a trip to the Whirlwind Galaxy."

"She did what?" exclaimed Jesse. 

"It was sort of a last minute thing" and then Michael and the group brought Jesse up to date with the events of the day and then Michael filled the rest of the group in on the disappearance of Metropolis Middle School. 

All of a sudden Liz withdrew from the conversation when she got a communication from Max. They were continually linked and knew essentially what was transpiring on the other's end, so it didn't surprise her when he requested the group meet him and Clark at the Kent farm. There were some more members to bring into the group.

"Max wants us to meet up at the Kent's farm, there has been some more developments." Liz said as she rose from her chair. Everyone followed suit, not even questioning the reason for the meeting and proceeded out the door. They decided to walk, since it was a nice fall evening.

Clark and Max landed on the farm, but instead of going into the house, Clark walked into the barn. "Where are you going?" Max said.

"I thought I'd call Lois and Sam and have them meet us here too. I think we're going to need the General's help. I'm also going to call Pete as well. He's at his father's house, but we should keep him in the loop too." Max nodded and said, "I just told Liz to have our group come up from the farm.

Clark made his calls and then did some of the evening chores around the barn. When he was done he looked up at Max and asked, "Are you ready?" 

"I'm never ready to expose myself or my family, but it seems to be par for the course." 

"Maybe we'll end up with a hole in one, when we're done?" They both laughed at their golf puns as they walked out of the barn. 

"Have you ever played golf Clark?"

"Nah, I'd probably hit the ball half way across the world. You?"

"Just putt-putt and Liz kicked my butt" Clark laughed. Max tried to defend himself, "We weren't allowed to use any powers and I guess she used to play at this place a lot, before we met."

Clark nodded as he saw Max's family coming up the driveway. Pete was close behind them. They waited until they joined them before entering the farmhouse.

**Induction of the JLA**

Inside the farmhouse, the group was gathered in the living room, listening to the news reports on the television about the disappearance of the middle school. Clark opened the back door as the group entered. 

Looking at the TV, Clark commented "they have no idea what's going on, but I'm sure it won't take them long to take a wild stab in the dark hitting their target dead on."

"Clark" Martha said, "Thank goodness you're here." 

"Yeah, and I brought reinforcements," he said as the group filed in behind him and found a place to sit. In the meantime, Lois and Sam had found their way to the Kent farm and had joined the group as well.

"Hey there Smallville" Lois greeted Clark and then she turned and saw A.C.

"A.C.?"

"Hey beautiful" AC said.

Some things never change, thought Lois. "What are you doing here?" she questioned, turning to Clark for some answers.

"It'll all be explained later, but for now we have other issues," Clark stated.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the school's disappearance, because my unit at Fort Ryan has been dispatched as well as the Special Unit. You wouldn't be able to shed some light on the situation, would you?" questioned Sam. Then he looked around the room and asked, "Where's Chloe? I thought she'd be here."

"Yes, I have an idea what's happening and Chloe's stuck right in the middle of it, as well as Zan, Mandy and Brenda, but we need to address our newcomers first before we jump into the real reason we're together." Clark stated. The General nodded and took a seat along with his daughter, next to Kyle who reached for her hand. Lois willingly took hold of Kyle's hand much to A.C.'s displeasure.

"Seeing that we're all here, I'll call this meeting to order" Clark said.

"Hold on Slick" Bart interrupted, "What's going on here? What meeting is being called to order?" 

Clark just smiled over at Bart and said, "As you've probably learned, I'm not from around here. My Kryptonian name is Kal-El…" Clark wasn't able to finish his sentence because Raya rose from her seat exclaiming, "Thank the rays of Rao, I've finally found you."

"You must be Raya" Clark said.

"I am. Why didn't you come for me? Your father imprinted all this information inside the Father Crystal he put on your ship. I've been waiting an eternity inside the 'Zone' for you to come."

"I am so sorry Raya. I was just informed of the Father Crystal's existence and have only recently acquired it, but haven't had the chance to see what information my father imprinted on it. Also, I only recently learned of your existence. I believe you hold the key to the Prophecy?"

"I do" Raya said, pulling the journal from her pocket. "This is your father's journal and it holds the key that you may be searching for." She handed it over to Clark who took the Kryptonian journal and briefly leafed through the pages.

"We'll have to sit down later and go through this. There is so much I want to ask you about my family, Krypton and what exactly happened, but we've got some other pressing things going on at the moment." She looked at him wishing to dispute his actions but conceded and sat back down. She had waited this long, what would an extra day matter. She had finally found him after all this time, fulfilling her promise to Jor-El.

"So dude, you're really an alien" A.C. stated.

"Yeah, I am" Clark said and then he said to the group at large. "I'd like you'll to meet Arthur Curry or as I know him A.C. He's like a fish in water." 

"Um, Clark…why are you telling everyone about my…abilities?" questioned A.C in a whispered tone.

"If we are going to trust each other, we need to be open with each other. Everyone in this room has been entrusted with my secret as I've become entrusted with theirs. It's the only way we will be able to confront our enemies."

"But what about Lionel Luthor? You can't seriously trust that man with anything!" exclaimed Victor. "You know what that man's son did to me."

"Yes, I do know what Lex did to you and A.C and even Bart but that was Lex. Granted, I haven't always been a big fan of Lionel Luthor, but since my biological father, Jor-El, chose to use his body as his vessel to communicate with me and also since he kept my secret to himself for over a year I have learned to put my trust in him."

The four weren't convinced, but they conceded. Clark continued on with his introductions.

"This is Victor Stone. He used to play football for Met U, until an unfortunate accident took away his family and essentially his life as he knew it. Luthor Corp upgraded his body with the latest robotics available. With my help he was able to escape the grasps of Lex Luthor.

And this is Bart Allen, and when it comes to running let's just say he's much faster than I am…"

"But I bet he can't fly" interjected Michael as Clark raised an eyebrow in Bart's direction.

"You can fly?" Bart said in a zealous tone. Clark nodded. "Cool. I guess you've got me beat."

Then Lionel spoke up, "Clark, would this be the individual I saw in the picture?" Clark paused for a second and then nodded his head in affirmation and then he looked at Oliver Queen.

"And I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting," Clark said.

"Oliver Queen"

"Of Queen Industries?" questioned Lionel.

"Yes. My parents died when I was younger and left me a substantial inheritance. I don't have any unnatural abilities, but I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow and usually hit my mark. I met each of your friends on my travels and throughout the last year we've bonded and have been going after Luthor Corp's 33.1 facilities, dusting them off the planet one facility at a time." Oliver said glaring over at Lionel.

"I know Lex has been up to some shady deals, like that factory down in Corto Maltese, but I've also noticed that you and your team are getting sloppy. I retrieved a very discriminating photo of your friend Bart here running from the scene. I thought it was Clark and confronted him. In the future, you might want to watch yourselves. I can only cover up for so much when it comes to my son's extracurricular activities." Lionel countered.

"Now, now. We're not here to throw stones. We're all on the same side. We need to get back to the order of business," Martha said.

"And what kind of business is that. What kind of club is this?"

"It's the 'I Know an Alien' club," Kyle spurted out. 

"How many aliens are we talking about?" question Oliver, who was looking around the room slightly uncomfortable. It took Clark a moment to count up the aliens present and said, "Well there are eleven here at the meeting" and then he looked over at Max for confirmation. 

"Yep, that's what I got?" They each saw the fear in the newcomer's eyes.

"Relax, we're not here to hurt you" Max said, trying to calm the three. "I'm Max, King over the Whirlwind Galaxy…" and so the introductions went.

"Max, what did you find out at the school?" asked Michael.

"I believe Raya was right. Fine is behind this charade. Zan, Chloe, Mandy and Brenda as well as everyone else in the vicinity of the school was shrunk down and stuffed into a bottle and are sitting upon some shelf on Fine's ship."

"How did you come to this conclusion, since it doesn't seem like anyone on the television was able to get any information and who is this Fine character you're talking about?" asked Victor.

"Milton Fine is a Kryptonian brain interactive also known as Brainiac. He makes Lex look like an angel and we can't forget that Zod, a Kryptonian General who just recently escaped out of an intergalactic prison called the Phantom Zone, is probably at his side," explained Clark.

"And I originally tried to connect with Mandy but there was no response, so I tried connecting with my son, Zan but our connection was so weak that it was broken up, so Clark tried his cell phone. It seemed to work, but the connection was very, very weak. We learned that for the most part everyone is freaking out, but okay," explained Max.

"What's this connection you're talking about?" asked A.C.

"There are only four of us that are able to communicate by using our minds, myself, Liz, Mandy and my son Zan," explained Max. "And then it seems like Clark is also very receptive to our communications, but he can't send anything out to anyone. The rest of my family that are a little green around the gills have their own ways of connecting, either through touch or the dream plane."

"Max, who are all these individuals you're talking about?" Cal finally spoke up. This was all new to him. How was he supposed to protect the 'Four' when so many people knew about their existence? Max and Clark tried their best to explain who all the players involved were including the pod rejects, Nicholas, Fine, Zod and all the other additions to the 'club' that weren't present at the meeting.

"And what about the media? It's not going to take them long to figure out that this is an alien related incident, because there's no other explanation. Schools just don't up and disappear and who knows, maybe someone else was able to contact someone else inside the bottle using their cell phones. Zod and Fine were very smart bringing the innocent people of Metropolis into the scenario. Now you not only have to worry about those two, you have to deal with the repercussions this will have on everyone."

"And," continued General Lane, "the FBI already believes this is alien related incident. They told me to dispatch my guys to the school, which I can do since we won't find anything anyways. But what are we going to do to get them back. I'm very worried about those stuck in bottle, including my niece and your son."

"Well, I think we need to figure out how they got there to begin with" Liz said taking the analytical approach to things. Then turning to Raya she asked, "What do you know about this hyper whatever machine he's got?"

"It's a contraption of Brainiac's own invention. It's called the hyper-force ray and it can shrink and enlarge whatever is in its path. It runs off of Illium 349, a radioactive element found on Krypton, and obviously on Earth too, since I know his stock was destroyed when he was captured on Krypton."

"So, we're going to need to get a hold of some of this Illium 349, so we can return the occupants in the bottle back to their normal size" Liz said as Raya nodded her head.

"Max, do you remember ever coming across Illium 349 in our studies?" Max said 'no' "Me either. Raya, do you know what earthly atoms would make up this particular element?"

"I'm sure we can work on this, since Brainiac has found a way." 

"Okay, it looks like Raya and I will be working together to find or create some of this Illium 349, so all you need to do is find Fine's ship." Liz stated.

"Which isn't going to be an easy task" Clark commented. "Every time someone gets close to the ship, it mysteriously disappears."

"You did say you were able to contact someone inside the bottle when you were in Metropolis, so they had to be nearby for you to even get a signal, so they're probably still in Metropolis" Oliver commented. "If you could lure these individuals out or have them expose this ship somehow, I've got an assortment of gadgets back in Metropolis that I may be able to use to tag the ship from a distance and then we could monitor where the ship is and where it disappears to if it vanishes."

"You want to lo-jack Fine's ship?" Michael cried out in laughter. "You really do have a pair, don't you?"

Oliver gave him a skeptical look and then said, "Is there something about these guys we need to know about, because the four of us are entering into this group with blinders on and I like knowing what I'm up against. At least with Lex, I know what kind of scumbag he his, trying to develop an army of super freaks. Who are Milton Fine and Zod really and what kind of threat do they really pose?"

"Well, there isn't much difference physically between General Zod and myself except that he's been trapped in the Phantom Zone all these years and is set on revenge and world domination" Clark started, but was interrupted by Bart.

"Okay, we…or I should say I know you're fast and you said you can fly, but what other secret abilities are you harboring Clark?"

"I know he can hold his breath a long time and can fight underwater" A.C. inputted.

"And he's very strong and can withstand an impact to his body as well as able to jump off buildings without shattering anything in his body. And all he told me was 'milk does a body good'." Victor commented dryly.

"Well milk does do the body good, but for Kryptonians the sun is a much better energy source. If we were back on Krypton or even in the Whirlwind Galaxy, we wouldn't have any of these gifts because we have a red sun, but the Earth's yellow sun heightens our abilities. You've basically got the gist of what I'm capable of. As you know I'm very strong, I can fly, I have heat vision, and super hearing and I'm able to see through most anything as well as being impenetrable. Now, picture these abilities inside a psychopath like Zod and here is where the nightmare begins. We do share a weakness though. Meteor rocks from Krypton which we have named Kryptonite can alter our perspective on things, depending on its color, but the green kryptonite can kill us if we're exposed to it too long. Now Fine is a different situation. He also possesses all these same abilities as well as a few unique characteristics of his own, like shapeshifting. The main problem is that he is immune to the Kryptonite." Clark explained.

"Clark, I have the answer to this query," Raya said standing up and pulling the tip off her staff as she continued. "The end of this staff sends out a high frequency noise that will disrupt the molecular structure of Brainiac's body, causing him extreme pain. However, I don't think my staff is strong enough to bring Brainiac down to his knees."

"Maybe I could help you out" offered Michael. "What you don't realize is disrupting the molecular structure of things is an Antarian specialty. And if anyone is good at destroying and disrupting things, it's me. If we bring our staffs together, Fine will be toast.

"I sense a plan is formulating?" Max questioned. And so it was. The group met for the rest of the night formulating their plan to locate Fine's ship, rescue the bottled school, and to bring down Fine and Zod in the process. In the meantime, Khivar, Nicholas and his friends could wait, for now. 


	55. Messengers from the Bottle

**Chapter 54 – Messengers from the Bottle**

As they walked the corridors leading to Ankaa's chambers, their surroundings weren't much different than that of a cave system on Earth. It was damp and cool but there were amber colored deposits, very similar in consistency to that of the Royal Four's healing stones, hanging from the ceiling. These deposits were a unique characteristic of this planet and were pulsating, filling the tunnels throughout the cave with light. When they reached her quarters, Ankaa waved her hand and then placed it in the silver imprint opening the door as they entered her chambers.

They were amazed at the spacious quarters that opened up to the outside alien world. It was still dark out as they gazed at the three moons that inhabited the night sky.

"This is simply amazing" commented Lex as he stared out of the opening. The red dunes that filled the desert landscape of Asterie were lying still in the night sky as the three moons shone their light on them.

Ankaa offered the four seats when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter"

The door opened and in stepped two alien creatures. "Ah, Sirius. Thank you Lyra for retrieving him." The two aliens bowed and then took the offered seats. "It seems like we've got some unexpected guests." And then trying to make her guests feel more at ease, she held her hand out, and bright light reflected off her hand as her appearance took a more human form. The same form Isabel had seen in the holograph a few years prior. The other aliens in the room followed suit and took their human base forms, so the only out of place individual was Lex.

"You didn't have to do that mother" Isabel said.

"Well, I thought I'd make our other guests feel more comfortable."

"Thank you" Lana said, and the tension that had been increasing with each step she took on this journey finally seemed to release from her body. She was reevaluating her decision to come along on this excursion keeping her feelings to herself, but Ankaa was able sense her anxiety and had decided to relieve it.

"Now daughter, what is this about Khivar and the others escaping from the Phantom Zone?"

"Did Max bring you up to date with everything that has been happening in our world?" questioned Isabel. Ankaa nodded.

"Well, Fine who's one of Clark's nemeses kidnapped Lex here and transported them both to the Phantom Zone. Once they were there he found Zod, who used some crystal that enabled him to exchange bodies with Lex. Before leaving, Khivar had joined them and Fine was able to activate the portal to bring them back to Earth. Unbeknownst to them Lex and another individual named Raya found their way through the portal before it closed behind them."

"I thought the backdoor out of the portal required some of Kal-El's blood."

"So the story goes." Isabel stated.

"He did have a vial of Clark's blood," interjected Lex. "He said Clark probably didn't realize he had it. He ended up breaking it over some pedestal thing activating the portal again. That's how I was able to escape."

"Well, it looks like the Prophecy is coming to a head." Ankaa said in a soft whisper that didn't go unnoticed.

"That's what Max and Clark are both thinking. We're just hoping Zan is prepared enough to go up against them." Isabel stated.

"Do you think he's ready?" Ankaa asked.

"He's a very powerful boy and I think when the time comes, he will be able to confront the evil forces we'll ultimately face. I've been working with him lately and he's been improving tremendously." Serena inputted.

"Beg your pardon, your majesty," Lex interrupted, "but who is this boy and what Prophecy are you talking about?"

Ankaa looked towards her advisors and then to Isabel who answered her staring gaze. "Max thought it was best to not bring Lex fully into our world. He has only been exposed to those here within your chambers, the Phantom Zone escapees and Clark." Ankaa nodded with understanding. If Max didn't want this individual brought into their world any further, then this conversation was over.

Lex just gave Isabel an incredulous look. They were still hiding things from him. Then he looked towards Lana. How much did she know? Isabel didn't mention anything about sheltering her from any privileged information.

"Sirius, could you please escort Lex to one of our guest quarters?" Sirius nodded and rose to direct Lex towards the door, when Lex spoke up.

'What will you have me do, while I'm here?" he said with some sarcasm in his voice.

"It's late. I'll send for you in the morning and we'll determine then what your role will be during your visit here." Ankaa said, with finality in her voice, but Lex spoke up again. "What about Lana?"

"I would like to speak with her privately" Ankaa said and nodded towards Sirius to direct Lex out of the room.

"But…"

"Enough! You're here on my son's invitation and I want this to be a pleasant visit for all involved. Now go, or I'll be forced to remove you from my chambers." Lex, not quite sure what these individuals were capable of succumbed to the threat and left the chambers with Sirius.

"Now daughter, where does Lana fit into the scheme of things?"

"As you can tell, Lex is a little bit domineering. He's used to getting what he wants, when he wants it. Lana's here to try to give him continuity and to keep him in line. She's been fully inducted into our world and…"

"You can use me any way you like Your Majesty." Lana finished Isabel's explanation. "Your secrets are safe with me, but you do need to keep your eye on Lex. I'm learning more and more about the darker side of Lex."

"And my son sent him here?" Ankaa said, mainly to herself. "Very well. Lyra, could you escort Lana to one of our other guest accommodations and Lana, we will send for you as well in the morning and figure out what you can do for us during your stay here." And then turning to Serena she said, "And you can go back to the Granolith and ensure it's been returned to normal status and I'll meet with you in the morning. I would like some time alone with my daughter."

After everyone had left it was just Ankaa and Isabel. "Mother, I've waited my whole life to meet you."

"As I have too, Isabel, is it?" Ankaa replied.

"Yes" and then Isabel retrieved her bag and pulled out some trinkets and the photo album she had brought along and the two women talked until the early dawning hours of the next day.

**Inside the Bottled School**

"Mandy, are you okay? You and Brett seem to be in your own little world," commented Melissa.

"What? Oh." Mandy stated withdrawing from her internal communications with Zan. "I'm fine Missy. I'm just wigged out, that's all."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I wonder what mom and dad are thinking?"

"I'm sure they're worried about you two, just like I know I would be if I was in their position" Brenda inputted.

"So, what are we going to do?" questioned Ashley. "It's like we're in some kind of sci-fi movie. One moment we're on the bus the next thing I remember is seeing this bright green light and then we're here, wherever here is."

All of a sudden Zan had an instantaneous headache. "Ouch" he said, raising his hands to his temples as he tried to alleviate the pain, but then something strange happened.

"Brett, are you all right?" Chloe asked, seeing his discomfort. Zan looked up and began freaking out. The people around him were stripped of their skin and all that was staring back at him were muscular body structures and then they changed into skeletons. Letting out a gasp and shutting his eyes tightly he slammed his hands into the gym floor, leaving a depression.

'_What's going on Zan'_ Mandy frantically communicated while Chloe and Brenda were voicing their concerns audibly. Meanwhile, Ashley, Michelle and Melissa were taking in the scene, their weird radar already hitting its peak.

"Zan…I mean Brett" Chloe said realized her mistake and then looked over at the teenage girls who were watching the scene open up before them, but she needed to figure out what was going on with Zan so she continued. "Look at me" she said, turning her attention back to Zan.

"No" Zan said, eyes still tightly closed.

"What going on son?" Zan said nothing. Then it dawned on Chloe. She moved closer to Zan and in a whisper she asked, "Did you see something…something out of the ordinary?"

Zan raised his head and opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Chloe. Everything was back to normal and feeling foolish he said, "It was nothing." Then he looked down at the depressed holes in the gym floor and said, "Just great." And without thinking he waved his hand over the depressed holes and filled them in.

"Oh my God, how did you do that?" Ashley exclaimed, bringing her hand to her mouth. Michelle was mimicking her as well.

"What's really going on?" Melissa asked.

Brenda took control of the girls as Chloe turned her attention back towards Zan. "Brett, did you see something?"

Zan relented and said, "Yes. I saw through you. It was really weird. What's happening to me?"

"The same thing that's happening to me. We're changing. I think some of Clark's characteristics have just been inherited by you," she said cryptically. Then she looked around and it was like a light bulb came on, but before she could bring to light her idea, Brenda interrupted.

"Uh-hmm. Guys, we've got a 'little' situation over here that I need your help with." She said looking at the three confused girls.

"Oh" Chloe said, looking at the girls and then towards Zan. "It's your call" Chloe said.

Zan stared at the girls and then asked Mandy _'Can we trust them?'_

'_I know we can trust Missy, since she's kept my secret of being able to read minds. I don't really know Ashley and Michelle very well except that they're really good friends of Missy's.'_

'_Liz and Ava will probably wipe everyone's memories anyways once we get out of here, so I don't think it'll hurt'_ Zan communicated and then looked towards the girls and said, "I think you'll need to take a seat and I need your word that this stays just between us."

"Brett, you're not going to tell them, are you?" Brenda said worriedly.

"Yes mother, I'm going to tell them, but if things go the way I think they will, Liz and Ava will take care of 'things' when we get rescued." Brenda nodded understanding the cryptic message. "Very well" she said, sitting down along with the girls and Chloe.

"Wow, this is harder than I thought" Zan said, trying to find the right words when Mandy spoke up.

"Well, Michelle was very close to the truth." Michelle looked up at her curious about what she was talking about. "You thought we were being attacked by aliens, well we have been."

The girls laughed, thinking she was kidding. But nobody else was laughing. "What are you talking about Mandy?" Melissa asked.

"As you know Missy, I'm capable of reading minds." Melissa gave her an incredulous look. Why was she outing their family secret, but Mandy continued. "While I was in the hospital in Phoenix, Brett's biological father Max came and saved me and at the same time he gave me this special gift."

"You can read minds?" both Ashley and Michelle said.

"Yes, among other things." At this point Zan spoke up.

"You see Max isn't from around here. He's from a distant galaxy called the Whirlwind Galaxy."

"So, he's an alien?" they asked together.

"Yeah, he is. So is my mother."

"So, that means you're an alien too" Melissa stated.

"He's actually a royal alien" Mandy stated. "On Antar, his home planet, he's a Prince and his name is Zan."

"So, are you the reason we're stuck here?" Ashley asked feeling very leery about being this close to a real alien.

"You have each been placed in a very difficult position. It's not Zan's fault we're stuck in a bottle." Chloe stated but was interrupted.

"We're stuck in a bottle?!" All three girls exclaimed.

"Keep your voices down" Mandy said looking around to see if anyone heard them, but everyone was too caught up in their own little worlds to take notice.

"Yeah, we are. A couple of evil aliens named Fine and Zod have placed innocent people in the middle of our little intergalactic differences. They have captured us and placed us in a bottle that I believe they have placed on Fine's ship." Zan explained.

"So, are you an alien too?" they questioned Chloe.

"Recently changed, but yes I'm an alien half-breed. I was in a car accident but Max and Zan saved my life and changed me in the process."

"So, were you changed too Mandy?" Melissa said worried at the response she would get.

"Yes, I was changed as well" Mandy said.

"And you" Melissa asked of Brenda.

"No, I'm human just like you all, but I want you to understand my son and his friends and family are no threat to us. They've been living among us for many years and everything they've done has been to help out the human race. Unfortunately, there are some bad ones out there and as you can tell we are in quite the situation." Brenda said and then turned her attention towards Zan. "Have you or Max come up with any ideas of getting us out of here?" He shook his head no. Then Chloe spoke up.

"How are you girls handling the whole 'we come in peace' speech?"

"I'll keep your secret. This Max person saved my sister's life and for that my family and I are eternally grateful. Now, it actually makes a little sense her ability to read minds. Mom and dad were really worried about this strange development."

Both Ashley and Michelle mimicked their acceptance of their newfound information and agreed to keep it a secret.

"Good. I've got a plan and I'm going to need everyone's help. First of all, how strong do you think you're becoming Zan?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Do you think you could hold onto me while pushing out that cork up there?" Chloe said pointing to the sky.

"Yeah, I believe I can" understanding crossing his face. Looking up into the sky at the neck in the bottle where the cork stopper blocked their escape Melissa asked, "Even if you plan on uncorking this bottle, how do you plan on getting up there?"

"Well… I can make Zan and myself invisible to the world and then he can fly us up there and uncork this bottle which will allow us access to the outside world," explained Chloe.

"You can fly. You're the Invisible Woman?!" the girls said in almost a high pitched squeal.

"Keep your voices down, and yes I can fly." Zan said and then turning his attention towards the sky he again pondered their escape. "Okay Chloe, let's say we get out of this place, we're still going to be miniaturized. What are we going to do?"

"I'd say we fly back to Smallville and visit with Clark and Max and let them know where we're at and then we should return, so we aren't missed." Then Chloe turned to the group, "that's where I need you all. I need you to cover for us and Mandy, we need you to hang back so we have a link back here, just in case something happens while we're gone."

They all agreed, even the three new inductees. "So are you ready?" Chloe asked pulling out the medallion she had hanging around her neck.

"Only if you are?" Zan said with a sheepish grin on his face. Then he turned towards Mandy. _'Keep them safe. I'll be back soon._' Then he kissed her. Melissa's jaw dropped

'_Of course and you come back to me.' _Mandy responded.

"When did you two become an item?" Melissa asked. Mandy just smiled back at her as Chloe activated the medallion and reached out for Zan, causing the two to disappear and then there was a whooshing sound and they were gone.

"Well, this has been a very weird day" Ashley said.

"Understatement" Michelle commented.

"Ladies and gentlemen, students and staff please take a seat" announced the principal, who was standing in the center of the gym. Everyone filtered into the stands, finding a place to sit. After everyone was seated, he continued.

"The first thing we need to do is to remain calm." Voices started to erupt.

"Calm down please" the principle echoed his request. The voices calmed down, but there were still mumblings throughout the gym. "I know that we're in the most precarious situation. What I suggest is that we send a team outside the school to determine our current situation and report back. Do I have any volunteers?" There weren't very many volunteers, because nobody wanted to step out into the unknown.

"I'm going to volunteer" Brenda said. "We need to keep informed of our surroundings."

"Be careful Mrs. Chambers" the girls said.

"I will"

**Luthor Mansion**

"So this is how the humans live." Zod said investigating his surroundings.

"This is how one lives if they have high financial standing and power" Fine explained.

"This body I inhabit, who is Lex Luthor?" He said looking down at his human form.

Fine explained all he knew about the Luthor family as they took a seat on one of the plush couches. After his explanation, Fine found a remote and depressed a button, opening up the entertainment center and then depressing another button he turned on the television.

"This is Pam Troy of KMET reporting from the site where Metropolis Middle School used to stand…"

**Kent Farm**

"I don't freakin believe it" exclaimed Maria turning up the volume on the television.

"What?" Michael said as Maria pointed at the TV. "What is that woman doing on TV?"

"Who?" Michael said clearly confused.

"I can't believe it!" Liz said, finally taking notice of the woman reporting on the Metropolis Middle School disappearance. "Pam Troy?"

"Yeah" Maria said.

"She looks like a hottie" Bart said checking out the blonde on the TV.

"Figures" Maria said rolling her eyes at Bart's comment, "She was like this in high school too. Always trying to be better than everyone else."

"Now it looks like she's found her way into our world again" Liz said.

"Clark"

"Chloe?" Clark said looking around, not able to locate her.

At the same time Max heard a faint whisper in his head. _'Dad'_

'_Zan?'_ he communicated. Then he looked at Clark who he realized was calling out for Chloe.

"Clark, I believe Chloe and Zan have joined us." Max said looking around to see if he could spot them.

"Chloe, where are you?" Clark asked as the group became curious and began to look around the room as well. Clark used his super hearing to zone in on Chloe's soft whisper which was inaudible to the rest of the room.

"We're over here on the kitchen counter" responded Chloe. Clark got up and walked over to the counter, followed closely by Max.

"Where, I can't see you?" Clark asked.

"Now, don't freak out" Chloe said and then she de-cloaked herself and Zan.

"Wow, I knew you had been miniaturized, but…" Clark said, pointing the two out to Max.

'_Hey dad'_ Zan communicated. Max noticed his son as his fury for their enemies built up inside of him. How could they do this to innocent people? Kids? They would get theirs in the end, right now he had to concentrate on how to get his son, Chloe and the rest of inhabitants of the miniaturized world back among society.


	56. Answering the Call

**Chapter 55 –Answering the Call**

"I'm bored" Zod said. "All we've been doing is watching this box. These humans are clueless. Look at them speculating on what they think is happening," he said pointing at the television.

"Why don't we lure Kal-El out and educate these humans at the same time?" suggested Fine.

"And what do you suggest?" Zod said with a grin spreading across his face.

**At the Luthor Inn**

"Yo Lonnie, look what's going down in Metropolis." Rath exclaimed to Lonnie who was in the bathroom changing her appearance back to her normal self.

"What do ya mean?" she asked coming out of the bathroom, feeling more at ease.

"Look, someone made that school disappear"

"A whole freakin school?" exclaimed Lonnie as she turned up the volume. Nicholas, at this point, came walking through the door.

"Hey Nicky, boy. Look what's been happening since you went on your little walkabout," Rath antagonized as he pointed to the TV.

"And I don't kill you, why?" Nicholas mumbled to himself, clearly irritated at Rath's comment. "What's going on?"

"Chill out dude. It's all over the news. A school in Metropolis has up and disappeared."

Nicholas joined the two by the TV and questioned, "Who's responsible for this?"

"Was hoping you'd be able to tell us" Rath said. "There aren't any more cousins from the hood that are taking things into their own hands, are there?"

Nicholas was actually pondering this question. Who else could've followed Khivar from the Phantom Zone? This couldn't be his doing, could it? He would have to speak with him later, for now he would have to deal with these two.

"Did you find any of the 'Four' today?

"I stopped into this café and saw Michael's human toy. I made myself known to her." Rath said.

"I bet you did" Lonnie stated curtly. "I didn't see anyone, and I walked all over this town."

"Well, I spotted Isabel and this other woman walking down Main Street, but they were picked up by this military person. I'm sure I wasn't noticed, but I still can't figure out how they infiltrated the services of the military." Nicholas stated, not telling the two that Khivar was also tracking Isabel. "Oh, and Lonnie it's lucky you didn't come across anyone because your disguise won't work anymore. She's gone and cut all her hair off and it's brunette now" he pointed out to Isabel.

Disgusted, she changed the subject. "I think we need to get to Metropolis and link up with whoever is behind the school's disappearance. If they can make a school disappear, can you imagine what we could do by putting our talents together?" suggested Lonnie.

Nicholas looked at her incredulously. Her idea actually had merit.

"Let me think on this. I need to take a walk, be back soon." Nicholas stated bluntly and left the two behind in the room.

"He seems to be taking a lot of walks lately" commented Lonnie.

"So, do you wanna follow him and find out where he's going?" Rath asked.

"Sure, what the heck" Lonnie said opening the door and the two ducked out, but kept to the shadows as Nicholas made his way to Khivar's room.

**Kent Farm**

"Hey son" Max voiced aloud as Liz joined him at his side. The rest of the group gathered around the kitchen counter when Clark asked,

"What happened and how did you escape?" Chloe and Zan both told their story as Clark and Max related what they heard to the group.

Then Zan asked, "Has anyone talked to my dad?"

"I phoned him right after we learned of your predicament." Martha stated. "He was quite distraught losing both you and Brenda in this incident. He was going to the school to stand vigil until the school reappeared. I offered our home to him, but he didn't think he could do anything around here and wanted to be there when you both came back to him."

"Has anyone contacted this Larek person to inform him what's going on?" Chloe asked through Clark, "Maybe he knows something that could help us out in regards to this shrinking ray machine."

Max felt so ashamed. He hadn't even thought of contacting the Whirlwind Galaxy since his return and he should at least let Tess know what was going on too.

"Pete, I need to make another phone call, are you up to it?" Max asked.

"As long as you keep your medicine cabinet full of migraine killers."

Max grabbed a couple of chairs and sat them facing each other. Pete took one as Max took the other.

"What's going on?" Victor asked Clark in a whisper as Oliver, Bart, A.C. and Raya listened in.

"They're making a long distance phone call to Larek, who lives back in Max's galaxy." Clark explained to the group of confused faces. "Just watch."

Pete and Max joined hands as the connection was made. Soon Pete's eyes rolled into the back of his head and then they focused again.

"Max, is everything all right?" Larek asked.

"No, everything isn't all right." Max said, and then in a hurried explanation, he explained their current situation.

"Oh dear, this isn't good. I'm not familiar with this shrinking device you mention, but I'll make some inquiries and get back to you. Also, Lady Tess left with Cattivo for Antar, but I'll try to relay this message to her as quickly as I can. Now we need to terminate this connection for your friend's sake."

"Very well, may the moons of the whirlwind galaxy watch over you" Max said and then the connection was terminated. Pete's eye rolled into the back of his head and as they came back into focus Liz was holding out a glass of water and some pain killers. He took the glass, downed the meds and said thank you.

"That puts a whole new twist on the phrase 'ET phone home'. So, what do we do now?" asked Oliver.

"Clark, who is that and when did A.C., Bart and Victor join the party?" Chloe asked.

Clark looked at their newest additions and said, "Chloe just realized we've got a few new faces among our ranks, so I should introduce you all to Chloe Sullivan and Brett 'Zan' Chambers, even if you can't see them very well. Chloe and Zan this is…" and introductions were made. "They arrived here and brought Raya with them earlier this afternoon and I believe we're going to have them handle infiltrating Fine's ship."

"Wish I could say you're looking Chloelicious, but I can't see you" Bart commented.

"That guy needs to find himself a girlfriend" Chloe said, as Clark said, "sorry Bart but Chloe's taken this time too, by me."

"You aren't afraid of a little competition, are you Clark?" quipped Bart.

"Nah, but I know for a fact I'll win this one."

"Uh, guys. We've got some complications." Martha stated staring at the TV.

"What now?" Max stated as the group moved closer to the TV.

"_**This is Pam Troy with KMET and we are seeing movement from the center of where the school used to be. Let us move in closer to see what's going on."**_

Pam Troy and her cameraman moved in closer to the epicenter of the where the school should be and out walks…

"_**Do my eyes deceive me or is that Lex Luthor. Yes it is and I don't recognize the individual coming up behind him."**_

"That would be Milton Fine" Clark said for those that weren't familiar with the Kryptonian Brain Interactive.

"_**It looks like the military is moving in on them"**_ Pam stated ducking behind a station's van as her cameraman continued shooting the scene as it unfolded.

"What the devil is that guy doing? I told him to stand down until I gave him orders otherwise!" exclaimed General Lane. On the TV the army was encroaching on Zod and Fine when red laser beams began streaming from their eyes, exploding the tires on the surrounding vehicles and in some instances blowing the vehicles up. Soon artillery erupted from the military's guns, but they just bounced off the two men. A whirlwind of other activities took place as well.

"I need to get there now!" exclaimed the General.

"I'll take you," Tara volunteered, "and I'll meet you all there." And then she and the General were airborne.

"Oliver, I think you need to get your crew to Metropolis as well" Clark suggested, "since we know where Fine and Zod are."

"Team, gear up. We leave in five minutes." Oliver said as his team left to get ready.

"Liz, I want you to look for this Illium 349. We'll need it to return the captives in the bottle back to normal, once we rescue them" Max stated, as she nodded her acceptance and immediately went to work. "Maria, you, Lois, Jesse and Pete can help me." They nodded in agreement to Liz as they moved off to another room to start their research.

"Sire, I need to stay back and protect the Queen" Mira said. "Cal will be at your side protecting you and the others." Max nodded.

Then another scene unfolded on the television.

"_**Todd, are you getting this? It looks like some brave citizen is taking matters into his own hands. Oh, please be careful, please be careful," **_she pleaded in fear.

Bob Chambers had had enough and broke through the police line and strolled up to the two men with no fear in his eyes and screamed out in fury. _**"You kidnapped my son and he fouled your plans and escaped! Then you had to go and take the whole damn school! What is your game Fine? Can't you accept the fact that my son is going to kick your asses before all is said and done!! Why don't you just give up while you still have your lives as you know it?" **_

"_**Who is this insolent human?" Zod asked Fine.**_

"_**That would be the boy's adopted father."**_

"Dad!" Zan screamed from his tiny perch on the coffee table, where he had flown himself and Chloe to be within proximity of the TV. "What are you doing?" Chloe was trying to comfort him the best that she could.

"_**Well human, I would like to invite your son to our little party and see this ass kicking I'm supposed to be getting" **_Zod antagonized with mirth filling every syllable he spoke_**. And while he's at it, he might as well bring Kal-El, for I will bring them both to their knees."**_

Laughter erupted from Fine and Zod as fury continued to build up inside Bob. The next scene took everyone by shock. Bob charged the two, but with a flick of Zod's hand, he was sent flying backwards through the air. He landed fifty feet away, right in front of Pam Troy's cameraman.

"Nooooooo" Zan screamed out as Chloe tried to hold him down.

"Clark, help me. He's too strong! He's going to go after them!" Clark turned around at Chloe's plea and reached out so quickly that nobody could follow his movements and gently picked up Zan, who was frantically struggling to free himself.

"Let me go!! I've gotta go!! I've gotta help him!!" Zan cried out.

"What's going on Clark?" Max asked.

"Your son was thinking of going on a suicide mission" Clark said still holding onto the fighting Zan.

'Son, you've gotta calm down. Your father will be okay. I'll go there personally and heal him if I have to. Look' Max communicated. 'He's still alive and moving.'

Zan looked towards the TV and noticed the camera was still focused on his father. His eyes were open and the ambulance crew was already there attending to him.

"Martha, do you want to join me. We'll go to the hospital and check on him." Lionel said.

"Let me grab a coat. And Zan, everything will be okay. We'll watch after your father, okay."

Zan finally relented and Clark set him back down on the coffee table. "Sorry for 'man handling' you but we can't have you going after these guys on your own, especially in your current condition. But when we get you back to normal, I'll be standing right beside you as we go after them. They will pay for every crime they've ever committed, I promise you that."

"_**Kal-El, little boy, I'm waiting. Waiting for you to kneel before me, General Zod." **_Zod taunted.

"_**He looks like Lex Luthor, but he calls himself General Zod. It's almost, in this reporter's opinion, like Lex Luthor has been taken over by some alien force. How else could he do the things he's done."**_ Pam Troy reported.

A helicopter could be heard in the distance as the Justice League members entered the house.

"Oh my God" Maria said, checking out their costumes. "You guys look…"

"Hot!" Lois finished.

"Damn, why don't ya'll wear tight fitting, cool costumes like that?" questioned Maria.

"Yeah, I can just picture it now, running around in green costumes with big pear shape alien heads, with big huge black eyes and antennas sticking out of the top. That would be so attractive. We're freakin aliens. Isn't that cool enough!" Kyle quipped. "I think I'll stay with this costume" he pointed down at his body. "I think it's hot enough, don't you Lois?"

Lois bit on her lip. The Justice League members did look very attractive to her, but she turned toward Kyle and said, "yeah, I like your costume too, and yes, I think it's hot!" and then she kissed him.

"Well…" Oliver found his voice, "…my team and helicopter is ready. And if ya'll want to join us for a ride to Metropolis we're about to lift off."

Max, Michael, Kyle, Ava, Mirek, and Cal joined the Justice League members and bounded onto the helicopter.

"We'll meet you in Metropolis" Clark said as he took to the skies with Zan and Chloe following.

**Luthor Inn**

Inside Khivar's room, Nicholas and Khivar were watching the scene unfold on the television as well. Lonnie and Rath were outside listening in from underneath the open window.

"I thought I told you not to seek me out Nicholas" Khivar sternly scolded Nicholas.

"I understand Sire, but that pod reject Rath actually brought up a good point. He was wondering if the ones responsible for the school's disappearance were possibly related. I don't believe they are related to us, but possibly acquaintances of yours from the Phantom Zone."

Khivar raised an eyebrow as Nicholas continued. "And Lonnie suggested that maybe we should join forces with these two…" he pointed at the television. "We would become a stronger alliance if we pulled our talents together, but I wanted to get your opinion, Sire."

"Who is this guy?" Rath whispered to Lonnie. "I've never seen Nicholas bow down to anyone, he's usually an arrogant prat."

"The only one I can think of is Khivar" Lonnie whispered back as horror crossed both the alien's faces.

Khivar contemplated his next move and said, "Yes, I do know one of those individuals fairly well. General Zod was essentially the ruling phantom in the 'zone'. Nobody messed with him. This other character, Brainiac I think, is the one that broke us out of there. Well actually he was there to break out Zod, but I was allowed to tag along. I think Lonnie is right, we can unite our forces and go against both of our enemies and afterwards, you can have your way with Lonnie and Rath like I promised you." A wide grin spread across Nicholas' face as reality crossed Lonnie and Rath's. They got up from their spots underneath the window and retreated back to their hotel room.

"He's going to wipe us off the face of this planet! We'll never get back to our home world" Rath said.

"But, we're not going to let that happen, are we?" Lonnie said. "We're one step ahead of him this time. We survived the sewers of New York without anyone's help and we'll survive whatever he sends our way. Let's just see how this pans out and then we'll split if our chance of getting back home doesn't present itself."

Rath agreed as the two waited for Nicholas to return from his 'walk'.

**Metropolis**

The helicopter landed on the rooftop of Oliver Queen's penthouse apartment and they departed the helicopter and entered Oliver's apartment.

"Dang, check out the digs!" Kyle said, looking around Oliver's apartment.

"Yeah, Ollie here likes his toys" A.C. quipped.

"Clark, Zan and Chloe should be here soon." Max stated as Clark flew onto the rooftop, followed closely by Zan and Chloe, who landed on Oliver's desk.

"So, this is where we divide and conquer" Bart stated.

"Yes" Oliver said, "But first I want Chloe or Zan to help us locate on this map where Fine's ship is."

Zan concurred with Chloe and then took flight. He flew up to the map and pinpointed the location of Fine's ship.

'It's here' he communicated to Max and Clark who pointed out the location of the ship. Oliver and his crew examined the map further and developed their plan of action. The ship was located on a deserted island in the middle of Luthor Lake, a huge lake that bordered the city of Metropolis.

"I'm sure Fine has his ship monitored, we'll need to bring down his security first and then we can infiltrate his ship."

"How do you plan to do that? Lex had that ship in one of his facilities and ran many tests trying to break into the ship to no avail. The only reason we were able to get out is because of our size." Chloe communicated, which was related to the rest of the group.

"What you need to do is have Zan fly you two back into the ship and look for a symbol that looks like this…" Raya stated, drawing the Kryptonian symbol on the drawing board. "Use any means you can to activate this button. This should release his defenses, allowing Michael and I the opportunity to disrupt the molecular structure of the ship, which is basically an extension of the Brian Interactive. Once that is done, you two fly back into the bottle and we'll come on board to retrieve the bottle, any linking systems and the Hyper Force Ray. Once we have it in hand Bart and A.C. can move the bottle back here while Michael and I can put the ship back in order and Oliver can tag the ship so we'll know where it goes from here."

Everyone looked up a Raya, amazed at her ability to come up with a suitable plan. She just looked at them and smiled saying, "time in the Phantom Zone strengthens a girl's resolve of getting out of sticky situations, especially when you have Phantom's knocking on your door all the time."

"And the rest of us will answer Zod's call" Max said, looking over at Clark. "Are you ready Kal-El?"

"Let's go" Clark responded.


	57. The Bug is in the Wall

**Chapter 56 – The Bug is in the Wall**

A.C. crept along the shoreline of the unnamed land mass in the middle of Luthor Lake. He was the first to arrive, as planned, so he could give the team the exact coordinates of Fine's ship. After swimming halfway around the island, he found the object of their mission and radioed back,

"Aquaman to Watchtower, target has been located and I'm relaying the exact coordinates to you now."

"Roger Aquaman. Stand by for further instructions." Kyle stated over the microphone. "I've always wanted to say that," he said with a boyish grin, as he forwarded the information to Oliver, or as he's called in costume, the Green Arrow.

"Okay, we've got the exact coordinates, let's move out," Oliver commanded as he pushed the throttle forward on his Stealth 540 jet boat. In no time, they were across the lake as he pulled back on the throttle, bringing the boat to a stop. They coasted for a while until A.C. popped his head out of the water.

"What took you so long?" he stated with a grin across his face and then putting his game face back on he said, "It's over here" and he dove into the water and directed the group to the shoreline, where Oliver docked his boat and they each disembarked. Just up the shoreline laid Fine's ship.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see a real spaceship. It almost looks like one of our fighters" Victor stated in awe as he moved through the sand.

"I'll have to give Fine his props. That's quite the impressive machine." Bart stated and then turning to the group he asked, "Do you think they've made it back on board?"

"Not yet, we'll have to wait for the signal" Raya said cryptically, "Once that happens, you better be ready, because we won't have much time to deactivate the ship's defenses before Fine is alerted to our presence." The group was clearly confused now, especially since nothing was mentioned about a signal being used to announce when Chloe and Zan's task was completed and what did she mean about being ready? They were ready to go, but what kind of trouble were they getting themselves into? And what kind of button were Chloe and Zan going to be pressing? These were just a few questions running through the team member's minds, but they quietly sat back and watched the ominous black ship, awaiting the mysterious signal.

Chloe and Zan had no problem getting back on board the ship. Zan flew them back through the same hole they had escaped out of. He landed them on the ship's console, then Chloe took out a small slip of paper where she had inscribed the symbol Raya had shown them.

"What we're looking for looks like this?" she instructed Zan as they both panned the console for the Kryptonian marking.

"I wonder what that symbol means," Zan wondered.

"I'm not sure, my Kryptonian is a little rusty, but I don't remember ever seeing this symbol in my growing dictionary" Chloe said, curious about the symbol's meaning as well. "I'll have to ask them later,"

"Chloe, there…" Zan said pointing to a big red button inscribed with the symbol. "Now, it's a question of how to depress it."

"Use your head Zan" Chloe suggested.

"I am, but I can't see anything around here that we can use" Zan said, still searching the ship for a means.

"No Zan. You don't understand. Use your head. If you're as invincible as Clark you can't be hurt. Take a flying leap and hit it straight on with your head."

Zan acknowledged her idea and flew over to the opposite end of the room and began flying at full speed, tucking his head slightly in as he got closer. He hit the button head on, literally. All of a sudden there was a hiss and then a high pitched squeal, inaudible to humans, which began to fill the ship while flashing a blue light.

"Oh my God, I think we hit the wrong button" squealed Chloe in a panic. "What do we do now?"

Zan looked around. "We stay with the plan. I'll fly you back into the bottle and we'll wait."

He had definitely matured in the short time she had known him. She nodded, still panicking over the sudden activities that were encompassing the spaceship. Zan picked her up as she activated her medallion, cloaking them in the process, and he flew them back into the bottle. In the process he re-corked the bottle and then he landed them just outside the school. They walked cloaked into the gym, until they found Mandy, her sister and her friends.

Chloe uncloaked Zan and herself, sticking the medallion back inside her shirt, and then asked, "Where's Brenda?" The girls jumped at their unexpected appearance, but at least they didn't squeal. Considering the headache she was getting from the high pitch noise vibrating off the ship she didn't need any more high pitched noises to add to the mixture.

Outside Fine's ship, the signal was well received by Raya and Michael.

"What the heck is that?" Michael exclaimed, his hands instinctively reaching up to cover his ears. The other members of the team looked around, confused as to what he was talking about.

"That would be the signal" Raya said, going on the alert. "Are you ready Michael, we need to disrupt the molecular structure of the ship." Noting the discomfort Michael was feeling, she pulled him back to reality. Michael acknowledged her and pulled his hands down from his ears and lifted his right palm, as it glowed white and it illuminated a bright light which he aimed at the ship. Raya pulled her staff out and joined Michael and soon the structure of Fine's ship began to break apart, enough for Victor, Oliver and Bart to go on board the ship to execute their assignment.

"Hit the Blue button on the wall" Raya called out. Bart heard her plea and rushed over to the ship's wall and hit the blue button, which caused the alarm to shut off. "I hope we deactivated the alarm in time." Raya mumbled mainly to herself. Michael overheard her, but chose to concentrate on messing with the molecular structure of the ship, while their team members were still on board.

**Back in the bottle**

"Here she comes" Michelle declared. "She went on a walk with the Principal."

"Well, I wanted to speak to my mom and have her relay a message, but we don't have time…" Zan said cryptically as he turned to walked towards his mother and the Principal. Turning back quickly he stated to his group, "find something to hold on to and keep close, we're getting out of here, in a sense." Then he walked up to his mother and said,

"Mom, I need the microphone." She gave him an incredulous look. "Mom, it's important." She nodded and went over to the mike stand and handed it over to her son as the Principal looked towards Brenda with questioning eyes.

"Go on Zan" she encouraged her son.

He brought the mike to his mouth and said, **"Testing, Testing".** At the sound of his voice, the gym became silent**. "Hi"** he said timidly, trying to gain his courage**. "My name is Zan, or you may know me as Brett Chambers. It is very important that each of you remains calm, I need each of you to find something close by to secure yourself to. I'm part of a rescue mission…"** At this declaration, the room erupted, but Zan took control. **"You can sit back and not believe me, but momentarily it won't matter. As we speak, friends of mine have broken into the place that is housing this prison we are currently stuck in and they are going to move us to a safe location. In the process of moving us to this new location we may get tossed about. If you're not secured to something, then you may become hurt, so again you can trust me and secure yourselves or not. It's your choice."** After finishing, he handed the mike over to the Principal, who was dumbfounded and couldn't find his voice. Zan then grabbed his mother's hand and directed her to their little group as they secured themselves to the bleacher rods with belts and jackets wrapped around their waists. As they looked around, they noticed that people were heeding Zan's warning and began to secure themselves. The Principal kept on looking in Zan's direction, after whatever was going to transpire took place, he was going to have words with Zan; they both knew the confrontation was coming. Then the room fell silent, in anticipation of the coming turmoil.

"Okay Impulse, you grab the bottle and life support system. Cyborg, I want you to tap into his computer system, get whatever you can and we'll have our Kryptonian friends help us decipher it later. I'll grab this Hyper Force Ray machine." Oliver announced as they boarded the ship, walking through the walls that were currently being separated by Michael and Raya. It was like walking through raindrops. Cyborg went to work on initiating the on board computer system, as Bart found the bottled school and gently placed it in his pocket, grabbed it's life support system and then got off the ship. Cyborg finished up retrieving the last of the files he could and was about to join Bart when he noticed a box full of some kind of strange element. "What's this?" he questioned of Oliver.

Oliver came over briefly to investigate, and said, "I don't know, but since were in the mood to irritate our alien friend we might as well take it, it may prove to be useful." Victor nodded and collected the box as Oliver retrieved the Shrinking Device. Once off the ship, Michael and Raya returned it to normal and then turned towards the other four to see what they had retrieved.

"I'm going to load this machine onto my boat. Aquaman, I want you to take this box that Cyborg found with you."

"What box?" questioned Raya. Victor opened up the box revealing the strange element they had found. "I can't believe this" exclaimed Raya, "this is Illium 349. Granted, it's in its rare form, but I'm sure we can extract what we need. Well done!"

Aquaman took the box from Cyborg, sealed it the best that he could and took off through the waters.

"And how about the bottled school? Did you find it?" questioned Michael. Bart gingerly retrieved it from his pocket and showed it to the group and then placed it back into his pocket. "Wow, and how are you getting back?"

"Running, of course." Bart said.

"I didn't know you could walk on water" Michael said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Nope, can't walk on water, but I can do the next best thing. I run so fast, that I barely touch the top of the water. Almost like flying. Well, gotta go. Don't wanna hang out here too long. Fine is going to be a little bit cranky when he discovers this is missing." With that, Bart secured the bottle's life support system in his hands and in a flash was gone.

"Well, I think Bart's got a point, we need to get off this island before Fine realizes his ship has been compromised." Raya said, boarding the boat, followed by the rest of them. Once on board, Oliver reached into his quiver and pulled out a bow and strung it with an arrow attached to a tagging device.

"Could one of you do your mojo thing so I can place this device within the walls of his ship?" Oliver asked looking towards Michael and Raya.

Michael raised his hand and disrupted the molecular structure again, leaving just enough solid material within the wall as Oliver aimed for his target and shot the arrow. Hitting his mark he pulled back on the string which was attached to the arrow releasing the arrow from the tracking device and pulled it back towards the boat. Michael returned the ship to its normal state, with of course the added tracking device within its walls. Fine would have a hard time seeking that one out. Smiling, the two boarded the boat as Oliver moved the throttle up taking across Luthor Lake, so they could meet up with the others at Oliver's apartment.


	58. Assessing the Situation

**Chapter 57 – Assessing the Situation**

"Where's Colonel Stevenson?" General Lane questioned in his most intimating voice, bringing the surrounding soldiers to attention as he and Tara entered the battle zone, considering that's what this downtown sector of Metropolis looked like. None of the soldiers wanted to be the one to speak up, plus their attention was drawn to the very attractive dark haired woman with piercing blue eyes.

Finally, a soldier stepped forward and saluted the General and reported. "Sir, Col. Stevenson was injured during our confrontation. He has been med-evac'd to Metropolis General."

Both General Lane and Tara took in the scene in front of them trying to assess the situation. Zod and Fine were still in the epicenter causing a disturbance while calling out for Kal-El and the boy. There were emergency crews all over the place attending to the injured, putting out the fires and clearing up the streets the best that they could. There were also reporters and cameras from every major network set up just outside of ground zero filming the commotion going on around them.

"This could be a problem," Tara voiced her concerns as she looked over at the cameras.

"I agree. Is there any way we can pull their plug?" The General inquired, looking around.

"Don't you have a way to disrupt their signal?" suggested Tara, "because I don't want them," she said pointing to Zod and Fine, "to know we're here until the rest of our team arrives." Sam nodded his head and turned around.

"Corporal, where's the command center?" The corporal directed them to a tent set up out of the line of fire.

"Good. Now, I want all of you to help the emergency crews and under no circumstances are you to open fire without my orders, is that clear?" The group gave a resounding "Yes Sir" and disbanded to go and help the crews.

Lane and Tara made their way to the command center. As they entered through the flap of the tent, everyone stood at attention. "At ease" The General stated and then said, "Report."

"Sir" the Major sounded off while looking at Tara, "does she have the proper security clearances to listen in on this debriefing?"

"She's here with me, isn't she? Report" commanded Lane. The Major was taken back, gave one last look at Tara and then started to report.

"The individuals in question look like Lex Luthor and a professor from Metropolis University named Milton Fine. We did background checks on both of the individuals. We have a thick packet on Lex Luthor, but Milton Fine's dossier only goes back a year. We were unable to track his transgressions before that. It's like he just materialized out of nowhere." Tara rolled her eyes. She was just waiting for some new information.

"They each are demonstrating extraordinary abilities." The Major continued. "How they inherited these abilities is still unclear, but they shot red laser from their eyes, demonstrated extraordinary strength, used some kind of super breath to blow our tanks back as well as displacing cars, people and anything in their paths. They keep calling out for someone named Kal-El and a child. A boy name Zan. When we open fire on them, the bullets just bounce off of them. There seems to be nothing we can do to hinder them."

"How many of my men were med evacuated?"

"The last report" the Major started, picking up a slip of paper, "confirms that we lost eight soldiers. The coroner has already removed the bodies. We sent another 32, including civilians, to Metropolis General."

"Damn" The General spat. "What happened to following orders" he demanded and then mumbling to himself he said, "so many lives hurt or lost, because some damn fools decided to take matters into their own hands."

"Sam" Tara stated, "Our team has arrived." This didn't go unnoticed by the Major as she pointed in the direction of the road, where sure enough Max, Clark, Cal, Mirek and Ava were being detained by the military forces keeping the crowd back behind some barriers.

"Sergeant" Lane stated to the closest soldier, "I want you to go down to the line and allow those individuals access and bring them back here." The soldier acknowledged his orders and left.

"And I want you" he said turning to another soldier, "to go down to the communication's tent and I don't care what they've gotta do, but I want all those networks off-line. Got it?" The second soldier acknowledged his orders and left as well.

"Kal-El…Zan…I'm bored!! Come and kneel before me. Come and I may spare these measly little human's lives."

"Man, that's what we're going up against?" Ava stated as they waited in the holding area, listening and watching Zod and Fine as they continued to wreak havoc.

"What's going on Clark? How much longer do we have to wait?" Max inquired. They had just arrived at the gate, but got placed in this holding area, because according to the soldier there had been too many causalities and he was under strict orders not to allow anyone past the barriers.

Clark was listening intently to Tara and Sam's conversation and answered, "Not long. Tara just acknowledged that we're here and they're sending someone out to greet us. It's better if we go by the book on this one. Too many eyes and ears." Clark said.

They watched as a soldier come down the street and spoke to the Officer in Charge. The next thing they knew they were being escorted to the command center.

"Major, you can stay, but the rest of you need to go down to the barriers and move them back as far as you can, this includes the emergency crews and media, especially the media. Things are about to heat up and I want to prevent any more casualties." The men followed his orders and left the tent. Once everyone was gone, the Major spoke up.

"Sir, what exactly is going on?" But before he could answer the young major, his civilian alien team had arrived. "Ah Max. Clark. Glad you made it." The General reached out his hand and shook hands with both Max and Clark.

"What's the situation?" Max asked, as the group gathered in a circle.

"Hang on!" Major Stickney said, "I asked what's going on?" and then he added "…Sir" realizing he had stepped over the line with the General.

Sam gave him a stern look and then turned toward Ava and simply said; "I need his expertise in this, but afterwards…" she nodded in understanding.

Before he could give an explanation to the waiting Major, his cell phone rang. Looking down at the caller ID, Lane gave a disgruntled look and said, "I've gotta take this."

"General Lane"

"General Lane, this is Special Agent Davis."

"Yes, Agent Davis. What can I do for you and make it quick. In case you haven't noticed Metropolis is in a war zone and I'm at ground zero."

"Then right to the reason I'm calling. It seems like the root of your problem is extraterrestrial. I'm sending you in some reinforcements to deal with the matter."

"Perfect. I can't wait. I'll be awaiting their arrival." And then he hung up before the Agent could waste any more of his time.

"Whatever we're going to do it needs to be done quickly, that was your friends from the FBI and reinforcements have been sent to evaluate the current situation."

"FBI? What is going on…General" the Major asked again.

"There's no time for explanations" Max said, "but if you can refrain from asking questions until we are done, all will be explained."

The Major was taken back, again. Who were these people? He looked towards his commanding officer and then nodded. "What do we need to do?"

"Has the media been taken care of?" Max inquired. Sam nodded his head and said, "And the barriers are being backed up as we speak, to give ya'll room to do what you need to do."

"Okay…First of all we are going to give Zod and Fine what they want. Clark and I will go and have a chat with them. Cal, I want you and Mirek to stand ready and when the need arises, I want you two to disrupt Fine's molecular structure. Tara, I need you to cover the skies above us and make sure Zod doesn't use that venue as his escape route. Ava, I want you to hang back here and be in charge of crowd control with the Major here, we don't want any of this getting out of hand any more than it already has." Everyone nodded as Max turned to Clark.

"Are you ready?" Clark pulled out the black crystalline medallion Raya had given him before they had left Smallville. It was the only thing that would control the Zoners and hopefully Zod. Max nodded, if the medallion didn't work, he was carrying their back up plan. He pulled out the lead lined box with the concentrated Kryptonite within. "Are you sure you want me to use this?" Max asked patting the lead box. "Only if you have to, but yes. Zod needs to be dealt with for all the atrocities he's committed."

"Well then, let's not keep them waiting." Max said as he and Clark made their way to the epicenter.

**A/N: Thank you so much for the feedback. Sorry for the 'short' chapter, by my standards. I've been sooo busy with graduations, birthdays and my daughter's upcoming wedding. I hope you continue to enjoy the adventure :) Karin**


	59. Do Unto Fine

**Chapter 58 – Do Unto Fine**

They exited the tent as Tara took flight in front of the gaping Major.

"You should really close your mouth, you're drooling and it's not very attractive" Ava whispered into the Major's ear.

"H-H-How did she do that?"

"That's just the tip of the iceberg. Watch and learn my young apprentice."

Cal and Mirek began to make their way around the epicenter so they would be able to contain their two foes from behind.

"Ava" Lane stated, "I know you can place suggestions in people's minds but do you have to be in physical contact with the individuals?"

"What do you mean?" Ava asked as Max and Clark looked on, intrigued by this line of questioning.

"Well, Major Stickney is a Communications Specialist, top in his field, and since this story has been severely leaked out to the public, I was wondering if you think you could tap into the communication link and influence the viewer's minds."

Ava sat back and thought about it and then spoke. "I really don't know if it's possible. But, maybe if I had Kyle at my side it would work. His gift only affects humans so it's quite possible that if we combine our gifts it would work, but then once the suggestion is made it'll affect you and the Major as well unless you're protected. And we'd want to make sure some of our other human allies aren't listening in to our suggestions."

"Human allies?" the Major questioned.

"Yes, human allies. We're aliens." Max said to the young Major matter-of-factly as the Major's jaw dropped and he was rendered speechless again. Max then used a cell phone given to him by Oliver and called Kyle.

"Watchtower" Kyle said using his codename.

"Yeah Kyle, Max here. Was our other team successful?"

"Yes and they're on their way back to headquarters."

"Good. I need you down at ground zero ASAP."

"Do I even want to know?" Kyle asked.

"Probably not" Max said.

"I'll leave the team a note and I'll be there in about 15 minutes." Kyle said, hanging up the phone as he immediately penned out a message. He grabbed his jacket and made his way down in the elevator.

"Kyle is on his way and the other team was successful." There were sighs of relief from everyone except the Major. Then Max turned to Ava and said, "You can bring Kyle up to date when he gets here."

"Gotcha" Ava said. "Major, shall we go down to the blockade and meet with Kyle," she said lightly with a grin on her face and a skip in her walk. The Major was still adjusting to the comment that these individuals were aliens. Was the guy named Max joking or just being sarcastic? He really couldn't tell, but he did see that woman fly up into the sky and was, he assumed, hovering just above them. Not even realizing it, he followed the perky girl down the walkway to the barriers

"Well, I'm going to hold back here until my 'reinforcements' arrive. I suggest you do whatever you need to do quickly" and then Lane retreated back into the tent.

"Well, that's our cue and it sounds like Zod and Fine are becoming impatient" Max stated overhearing another explosion coming from the direction where the school use to be.

Clark and Max made their way up to Zod and Fine's location.

"Kal-El must be a coward. I thought you said his major flaw was protecting these human creatures." Zod commented.

"He'll be here. He would never pass up an opportunity like this." Fine said confidently.

In a corner near a bunch of debris, Pam Troy and her cameraman were hunched down, no longer supplying the network a live feed. They were trying to remain undetected while they continued recording the events as they unfolded. This was an opportunity of a lifetime. This would open so many doors for the young junior reporter and her cameraman.

Kyle had just arrived at the school's location when he looked at what was transpiring. He couldn't see much, because they had the spectators and media all backed up, but he saw a lot of the destruction that had occurred and his jaw dropped. He worked his way through the crowd to the forefront where he came face to face with one of the military personnel.

"I'm sorry kid, but this is as far as you can go" the military guy said.

"I'm sorry too, but I'm not here for my health, my services were requested." Kyle countered sarcastically.

The sergeant looked Kyle up and down and responded, "Yeah, right kid. Why don't you just go home and watch TV to see how things unfold safely from the comforts of your couch."

"This is bull…." Kyle mumbled. Then taking matters into his own hands, he reached down and found his power and said, "Let me pass."

Releasing his guard, the sergeant moved the barrier aside and allowed Kyle to pass, to the objections of those present who had tried to get by as well. The sergeant replaced the barrier, oblivious to his previous actions and went back to standing guard.

Kyle walked down the path in the direction where he could see some tents had been erected, when he saw Ava walking with another one of the military guys in his direction.

"So it is Ava, right." She nodded. "Are you guys really aliens or was Max just being sarcastic?" The Major delicately asked.

"Yep. Well, variations of the sort. I'm what you would call an alien half-breed. Alien DNA mixed with human DNA." Ava said.

"So…what planet are you from?"

"Why, do you want me to abduct you and take you there sometime?" Fear crossed the Major's face.

"Kidding" Ava said playfully, giving the Major a little jabbed in the arm. "I was actually born in New York City, but my alien DNA came from the planet Antar and some of my friends are visitors from the planet Krypton. And then there are some humans that have been changed into alien half-breeds, such as my friend Kyle coming up the street." She said pointing up the path to Kyle. Then she noticed the Major's horrified face when she said reassuringly, "Don't worry Major, _we_ come in peace," which seemed to make the Major feel more at ease. They finally reached Kyle.

"Looks like Zod and Fine have been having a little fun" Kyle said.

"Yeah, they've been pretty busy. Kyle, this is Major Stickney. Major, this is Kyle Valenti." Pleasantries were exchanged when Kyle spoke up.

"So, why am I here?"

The three worked their way down to the communication tent. "The General was wondering if I would be able to use my talents to send out a message through the airways to the viewers who are watching the coverage of the school's disappearance. The upcoming confrontation is something we really don't want to be televised, but I'm not sure if I can accomplish this alone. But with your help, it might be possible."

Kyle then looked over at the Major and asked cryptically, "so has he been fully inducted into the club?"

"Not fully. It's more like learning as we go."

"What club?" The Major asked as he pulled the flap up on the communication tent.

"I know an a…" started Kyle, until he realized the tent was full of military personal and then turning to Ava he said, "I'm going to assume not the whole army battalion knows our secret." She shook her head no.

"Sir" a young Captain saluted and addressed the Major. The Major saluted back and said, "Report."

The Captain gave the Major a full report of all the happenings, while looking over the Major's shoulders at the two strangers. "Very good. Now, I need everyone to clear out of the tent and go back to the barriers and help with crowd control." The Captain was taken aback, but he ordered his men to leave as he stayed behind. Once everyone had left he turned towards the Major and said, "What's going on and who are these teenagers?"

Not having the patience to deal with answering another person's inquiries into their current situation, Kyle stepped up and reached for his power and said, "Go and join your men down at the blockade." The Captain turned around and without another word left the tent.

"What just happened?"

"Let's just say it's an alien thing" Kyle said with a grin on his face and then he got serious. "So, how are we going to break into the airways?"

The Major took control of the situation as Kyle, Ava and he went to work.

'Liz, can you hear me?' Max communicated as he and Clark moved into position.

'Yes Max, I'm always here. What's up?'

'I need you to get in touch with any of our humans allies and keep them away from any media device while Kyle and Ava work on that problem.'

'Got it and you be careful'

'I will. Love you Liz.'

'Love you to Max' and they terminated their conversation.

"I just communicated with Liz and she's going to get in touch with our human friends and make sure they're nowhere near any media device as Ava and Kyle attempt to manipulate the airways."

Clark nodded as he opened up the gate leading into the playground area where the school used to sit. All that was before them was a dirt filled impression.

"Hey Zod, I heard you've been looking for me. All you had to do is stop by the farm where we could've worked out our differences. Fine knows the place, since he's made it his duty to be a thorn in my side. But no, you had to go and kidnap an innocent school and involve these humans in our, shall I say, disagreements." Clark taunted the Kryptonian General as he and Max closed the distance between the two sets of aliens.

"It's General Zod to you Kal-El. Now, come and kneel before me and swear your allegiance to me and I may consider releasing those not so innocent humans you spoke about."

"Hmm…"Clark contemplated. "I don't think so Zod. Why would I kneel before you? What's the point? You have no control over me. And speaking of the 'not so innocent humans', what have they done to captivate your attention?"

"Insolence" Fine admonished. "You will address him as General Zod."

"No, Fine" Max said, "I don't think you realize this, but when you kidnapped my son, you meddled with an opportunity you should've left alone."

"Oh, and speaking about your son, Zan is it? I do wonder where he is." Fine taunted.

"Safe with his mother, if you must ask. I spoke with him just before coming up here to 'talk' with you." Max informed the duo, as Fine's demeanor changed from one of confidence to one of questioning. Zod looked over at his Brian Interactive and questioned,

"I thought you said he was in the school."

"He was" Fine answered.

Off in their little corner Pam Troy spoke up, "Oh my God, that's Max Evans!" Then she questioned her cameraman, "Are you getting all of this?"

"Yeah, but I need to get another tape, this one is full." She handed him over a blank tape as she took the other tape and secured it in her purse. He activated the camera again as they listened in.

"Sorry to disrupt this little dispute, but I can assure you Zan is safe." Clark said, "And your leverage against us is nonexistent."

"Are you considering the lives of the school's occupants as nonexistent?" Fine stated, "I thought you had more compassion for these measly little humans."

"Oh, I do Fine, but what you don't realize is that you no longer have that leverage to hold over us, because we have just acquired possession of the bottled school."

"You're bluffing" Fine stated. There was no way they could get through his defenses. But how would Clark know he had bottled the school?

"Bluffing or not, we feel you are no longer a threat to us and we have you thoroughly surrounded, so you two might as well give up" Max boldly stated. Pleasantries switched over to action as Fine made an attempt to leave the area to check to see if his ship had actually be infiltrated, but as he prepared to leave, he was caught off guard from behind by Cal and Mirek, who attacked him by disrupting his molecular structure.

"AAAAAHHHHHH" Fine screamed out in pain, as his molecular particles were whirling around in a vortex.

"What the heck?" Todd said, hitting the side of his camera. His batteries just drained instantaneously leaving him with a blank screen. "My batteries were fully charge. Hand me those backups" he said to Pam as the scene continued to unfold before the petite blonde's eyes. She handed over the batteries to Todd, and after inserting them and turning the camera on, it did the same thing. "Damn" he said. "I think the rest of this is going to be word of mouth."

"Nobody will believe this if we don't have the pictures to back the story up" she said defeated. They continued to cower in the rubble as the scene unfolded in front of them.

"I can take some stills, but no digitals" suggested Todd taking out his 35mm camera.

"Fine, do it. It's better than nothing."

Zod looked over at his Brian Interactive and voiced, "What are you doing to him?"

"Nothing he doesn't deserve" Max stated, "Now, are you going to come easily?"

Without answering he took to the sky, but he was instantly attacked by Tara who kicked him unexpectedly in the jaw, knocking him back down to the ground. She followed him down and came to rest standing at Clark's side.

"Who the heck?" Zod said recovering from the blow he had just received from Tara. Then he checked out the surrounding areas using his x-ray vision and noticed the pile of debris that Pam and her cameraman were hiding behind and smiled.

"I wouldn't be smiling if I was you Zod and the name is Tara. Tara Lor-Van"

"Ah, the sister of Lara-El" he said still smiling and then turning his attention to the pile of debris, his eyes flared up and he aimed his red laser beams at the gas tanks. Realizing this Zod person was looking directly at them and they were probably going to be his next target, Pam and Todd sprinted from their hiding place but not before an explosion occurred. Both Tara and Clark reacted quickly enough to cover up the cameraman and his reporter before the flames enveloped them and then removed them to the communication tent.

"So, I see Kal-El has left you to defend yourself" Zod spouted off and then flew hard at Max, his fist clinched in a straight arm, but Max was prepared and had his shield enhancer strapped to his hand. He aimed the royal seal at Zod and produced his shield as he watched the Kryptonian General bounce off the invisible wall landing him back where he started. "What are you?"

"Not so different from you Zod. Of course you're just a General, but I on the other hand happen to be a King, so if anyone needs to bow down, that would be you and your screaming little friend over there." Max said looking over at the screaming molecular tornado.

Incensed, Zod tried some other tactics against the self proclaimed King. But as he got close to Max, he opened up the lead lined box containing the refined Kryptonite, causing the Kryptonian General to retreat as he fought the Antarian King from a distance.

Meanwhile inside the communication tent Major Stickney had interrupted the service to all the major networks as well as the local networks and linked everyone to the one small camera pointing at Ava and Kyle. "Okay, I guess that's as far as I can take it."

Ava handed the Major some headphones and asked him to turn around. The Major took the ear protection and did as he was told. Then Kyle and Ava sat down in front of the camera. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard as Kyle joined hands with her forming a connection, and he looked into the camera and spoke:

_The Metropolis Middle School is currently in a hostage situation, but there have been no reports of any injuries or causalities in regards to this situation. The military and police are working together to negotiate the release of those held captive. For the safety of all those involved, stay clear of the school until all has been resolved. _And then he continued, covering up for whatever the media may have already leaked to the public. _On another note, there have been no reports of alien activity or destruction of private or public property in relation to the school hostage situation. Any injuries or causalities reported were caused by a leaky gas line that exploded underneath the streets near the area of the school._

Stopping the camera from recording, Kyle got the Major's attention as he took over and looped the tape and replayed the message over the airways. Turning off the sound and taking off his ear protection he asked, "Do you think it worked?"

"Only time will tell" Kyle said as Clark and Tara brought in the reporter and cameraman.

"We just found these two lurking in the wreckage and they would have been obliterated by Zod if we hadn't rescued them. Modify their memories and take any evidence they may have obtained and send them away." Clark commanded as he and Tara left the tent to regroup with Max.

"There's no way you're going to, what did he say, modify our memory. Haven't you heard of the First Amendment? This is an…"

"Oh, just shut up already" Kyle said. Her mouth was moving, but nothing was coming out. The Major tried to say something, but he was affected too.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said to the Major and then turned to Ava. "Hurry up and work your magic so I can release the Major."

"Okay" She closed her eyes and planted the seed in the reporter and cameraman's mind. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that Kyle had relieved the two of any evidence linking to the story.

"Speak" Kyle said, as Pam asked, "What's going on, where am I?"

"Oh, you were just on your way back to the station to file a story on the gas explosion that happened near the school." Ava suggested.

"That's right, we should get going. Which way is out?" Kyle pointed the two in the right direction and when she came back into the tent the Major asked, "Can I talk now?"

"Sounds like it." Ava smiled. "Why don't you watch over these feeds, just don't listen to them, or you may be affected by their message too. Kyle and I will go down to the blockade and work our magic on them a little bit too. Major Stickney nodded as Kyle and Ava made their way down to the barriers.

On their flight back to ground zero, Clark and Tara noticed what could only be classified as General Lane's backup. It was like the Men in Black had arrived in full force. "Tara, you go back and see if you can help out Max, I'm going to see if I can do anything to help out the General." She nodded as she rejoined Max who was engaged in a fight of his own.

"Need any help?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, where's Clark?"

"The FBI has arrived, so we need to wrap this up" Tara stated.

"Easier said than done, he's been literally throwing everything he has at me. And I can tell Cal and Mirek aren't going to be able to…INCOMING!!" he yelled as he gathered his energy and sent the flying car back at Zod, using his energy shield. "We need to find something to contain Fine in."

"Okay. I'll go and see what I can come up with." She disappeared into the sky, as Max continued to hold off Zod.

"General Lane, your reinforcements are here, see if you can keep them contained in here until everything is done. Tell them it's too dangerous to approach us and let us fight it out. Just have them stand back and observe. We'll have Ava alter their minds when we're done with Zod and Fine." Clark said. The General acknowledged Clark as he flew back to help out Max.

Tara flew back down with a large plastic circular canister and asked, "Will this work?"

"I hope so" Max said.

"What do you hope?" Clark asked. But then a raging wind hit them, as Zod was using his super breath to blow objects at the trio.

"Hey Zod, you ever hear of a breath mint?" Clark taunted as he and Tara caught some of the items thrown and sent them back at Zod. "Now, what were you hoping?"

"That we can contain Fine in this plastic molded container,"

"Should work. Come on Tara, let's go and see how Fine likes to be bottled up."

They flew up and as Tara brought the plastic container down over the molecular vortex, Clark slid the top underneath the vortex, sealing Fine in the see through plastic container. There was no longer a molecular vortex, but an exasperated man lying down in the center of the canister.

Zod noticed the peril in which his Brian Interactive was in and decided to cut his losses now, while their attention was elsewhere. He took to the skies and disappeared. He had underestimated Kal-El and his friends. Next time, that wouldn't be the case. Clark looked over to where Zod had been and swore internally. But, at least they had Fine, he thought looking back at the beaten Brian Interactive.

"I tried keeping Zod occupied while holding him off " Max apologized.

"It's not your fault. At least we got one of them." Clark responded.

"So, what do you want to do with him?" Max asked. A grin spread across Clark's face when he thought of all the things he could do to Fine, but then he pulled himself back to reality and said. "We can either hold him captive up at the 'Fortress' or within the confines of the training field back at your place."

"I like the idea of the training field, because nobody knows about it but us and not just anybody can enter. It's perfect" Max said. "Do you and Tara want to fly him back to his new accommodations?" They agreed, taking to the skies with Fine.

"Now Mirek, Cal how are you two feeling?"

"Drained" was the response Max got from the two.

"I bet. Do you have enough energy to transform this downtown area back to its prior existence?" They both looked at their King astounded at his request. Was he mad?

"Uh" Cal stated, "I don't think we have enough energy, sire."

A smile broke across Max's face. "I'm kidding, you two need to lighten up. I'll send Ava and Kyle over once they're done manipulating some memories. And of course I'll help too." The two let out the breath they were holding, bowed and then began transforming the downtown area.

Max walked back down to the barriers and found Kyle and Ava and asked, "are you two almost done here?"

"Yep. We just need to relieve Major Stickney from the communication tent. Why?" Ava asked.

"I need you two down at ground zero to help Mirek and Cal transform the downtown area back to the way it was before Zod and Fine raised a little havoc."

"On it Le Capitan." Kyle said saluting Max.

"Get going" he laughed. He moved his way towards the General's tent and the den of the lion, for that was where the FBI was waiting.

Ava and Kyle entered the communication tent and tapped the Major on the shoulder. He took off his ear protection and said, "Did you succeed?"

"Somewhat. We got one of them. Fine, but Zod got away" Ava said. "If you want to turn off your machines, we've got some other things to show you, if you're interested."

Peeking his interest, the Major shut down the communication tent and followed the two self proclaimed aliens out the flap of the tent down to the battle zone, for that's what it looked like. There were smoldering piles of debris, glass and blasted out buildings all about them. "Watch and learn" Ava said as she and Kyle joined Cal and Mirek as they began to rebuild this section of Metropolis. Each of them stood with their backs to each other and held out their hands. All of a sudden, there were many vortexes spinning around the area as things began to put themselves right. Major Stickney just sat back in awe at what these people were doing for the good of his community, but nobody would ever know, because their memories were wiped clean of this service they were providing. Fighting the two evil aliens and cleaning up after them. His first impression of life on other planets was askew. Yes, there were evil aliens out there, but there were good ones too. Before long, they were joined by Tara and Clark as they did their part in placing vehicles and such back where they belonged and not on the building's rooftops.

After they were done, they walked down to the General's tent so Ava could work on them. As they got closer, the Antarian's in the group got hit with a blast of energy and when Kyle tried to blast a nearby rock, his suspicions were correct; a TAG had been activated.


	60. Loose Ends

**Chapter 59 – Loose Ends**

Maria threw an onion ring at the computer. "Liz, what exactly are we looking for? All I'm seeing is mumble jumble science stuff. You know I never did well in science." She said exasperated.

"Yeah Liz, I'm with Maria. Science was never my forte. Can't you give us more information to look for, in layman's terms please?" Lois piped in.

"Well, all we know is that it's a radioactive material, so let's concentrate on any element with radioactive characteristics in it. If Fine was able to find some on Earth, it's gotta exist in some form." Liz said turning back to her periodicals. Lois and Maria gave each other blank looks, when Liz got a communication from Max.

Liz acknowledged the communication and got up and turned off the television.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jesse asked, as he and Pete have been watching the events unfold on the television.

"I need a favor. Max just contacted me and said that Ava and Kyle are going to try and send some false messages over the airways and we don't want any of our human allies to be influenced, so could you two go down to the farm and turn off their television and radios and then contact Michael and inform their team of the same thing. Oh, and don't forget to get a hold of Martha and Lionel at the hospital."

"Sure" Pete said, "It beats trying to find this mystery element." Both Pete and Jesse left the farm as Liz returned her attention to the periodicals she was looking through.

Lois and Maria returned to their search as they googled everything and anything that matched their criteria when all three of them felt a sudden rush of a breeze through one of the open windows and they each put down what they were doing to go out and investigate.

In the driveway, they found Tara and Clark holding onto a clear canister that held the Brain Interactive known as Fine. "Hey Liz, do you think you could open up the force field to the training field so we can contain Fine within its boundaries."

"Sure" she said as they walked down the path to the entrance to the training field. Liz held her hand up and opened up the force field big enough to admit everyone. Mira met them as they came through the opening as Liz closed it up behind them. "Your Highness" Mira said looking at the containment unit that Tara and Clark were carrying, "What should I do with him?" she inquired.

"Max thought this would be the best place to contain Fine until we decide what to do with him. He's essentially a computer, so he doesn't need any extra care, so he can just stay within his little bottle and we'll see how he likes being contained in this fashion." Clark stated.

Mira walked over to the canister, holding her staff in her hand. "And what if he tries to escape?"

"He really hates to have his molecular structure messed with, so have fun," Tara said with a sheepish grin on her face. Mira pointed her staff at her prisoner and said, "Be good and it won't come to that Fine."

Fine took a closer look at her staff in awe. Its tip was a smooth golden knob that finished off the staff's look. "If I may ask" Fine stuttered, still under the influence of Cal and Mirek's constant attack of his system, "where the Hell did you find that specimen of Illium 349 and who was able to refine it in such a manner?" His voice was muffled a bit due to the fact that he was inside the container and having to shout because of his current status. "I scoured this forsaken place called Earth and could hardly find remnants and nothing as rare and magnificent as that piece."

Mira noticed that he was referring to the stone at the end of her staff. "Just a family heirloom," she responded nonchalantly. "You can leave him here with me. I'll be fine." She followed them back up the path and before opening the passage she said in a manner that Fine couldn't hear her, "It seems like this illusive element you've been searching for has always been in our possession. Obtain your healing stones, they are made of the same element and you should be able to reverse the process to return the school back to its normal size." Maria and Lois were excited, research wasn't really their thing. Liz was also happy. They had accomplished what they were tasked to do. "Thank you Mira" she said as they walked back up the path and Mira closed the opening and returned to Fine. Clark and Tara took to the skies to return to Metropolis.

As Liz, Lois and Maria entered the house they noticed a ripple in the living room and then they saw two figures emerge. Lois gasped at the sight of the alien creature while Maria just looked at the blonde blue eyed girl with disgust.

"Tess, Cattivo, I see you got our message." Liz said, trying to welcome their new guests.

"Where's Zan?" questioned Tess, truly worried about her son's predicament.

"Here, take a seat and I'll explain what's going on" offered Liz. "Cattivo, if you could assume your human form, it would be more appropriate during your stay here."

"Yes, Your Majesty." He held up his hand and turned into the most dashing man Lois or Maria had set their eyes on in a long while.

After the transformation was complete the door to the house opened as Pete and Jesse came through. "Everyone has been notified." Pete announced as they joined the rest in the living room. They were noticing the two additions when all of a sudden Liz went rigid.

"Oh my God Liz, is it time. Are you having your baby?" Maria scampered over to Liz's side.

"No, it's not that. I can't explain it. One minute my connection with Max was fluid and the next it's like there's something blocking our continual connectivity. I can still feel him, but can't communicate with him. Something has gone wrong!" Liz said in a panic. She was bound and determined to make her way to Metropolis at that instant.

"Liz, you can't go. Max wanted you to stay behind because of the baby. You need to think of your daughter's health too." Maria pleaded.

"You don't understand! He needs me!" pleaded Liz.

"Your Highness" Mira stated, "he's got enough back up there to take care of any situation, plus it would take us too long to get there, since Clark and Tara have already returned."

"That's not necessarily true" Cattivo spoke up. "I've modified my portal device to enable it to transport more than one individual as long as someone knows where we're going, but I have to agree with Mira, she is your Protector and you need to stay behind, because nobody would want to come up against the wrath of King Max if anything happened to you or your baby.

"Liz, I'll stay behind with you." Maria said, holding onto Liz's hand comforting her.

Pete looked at Jesse and with a nod from him he said, "And Jesse and I will stay behind as well."

"So, who's going to show us the way?" questioned Tess.

"I will" Lois volunteered. She was ready for something more exciting than hanging back twiddling her thumbs. "What do I need to do?"

"I need you to form a connection with us and think of where we're going and then we'll touch the portal, which will transport us to that location. There will be a pulling sensation, so don't let that frighten you." Cattivo explained as Lois raised an eyebrow. Not much scared her, surprise her…yes, but not necessarily scare her.

She nodded her head and allowed the two aliens to grasp her hands as they formed a connection. She thought of the location of the school as it entered her mind they touch the portal device and the next thing she knew she was being pulled through a labyrinth of bright colorful lights. The next thing she knew they were standing just outside the school gate.

**Inside the Bottled School**

It was so quiet inside the school gym in anticipation of the impending rescue attempt. It seemed like everyone was heeding Zan's warning and had secured themselves to the bleachers, but now it was a sit and wait game. "Are you sure your friends are coming?" Ashley asked clearly nervous of the unknown. Before anyone could answer her question there was a shift in the gym as if they were in an elevator, but on superfast mode. Things that weren't secured started to bounce around such as book bags, balls and things.

Zan reached down and searched for another one of his father's unique gifts, held out his hand and produced a green shield which encompassed the entire gym, protecting its occupants from the flying projectiles. Soon, the elevator ride turned into a blur and it felt like they were on the fastest roller coaster ride of their lives, then it stopped.

"Is it over?" Zan heard as he released his shield and collapsed, exhausted from the energy it took to keep the shield up.

Worry crossed the faces of those near Zan. "Is he going to be okay?" Michelle asked.

Mandy opened up her mind and attempted to communicate with Zan. _'How are you doing?'_

'_I'll live. It took everything I had to keep the shield active without getting sick. Bart needs to slow things down a bit.'_

'_I bet'_ Mandy communicated. _'You rest for now and build up your energy again, because I'm afraid we're not done.'_

'_Mandy…Thanks'_ Zan communicated and took her advice and rested.

"He'll be fine. It took a lot out of him to keep up the shield that protected everyone from the flying projectiles." Mandy said, and then she untied herself from the pole she was attached to and walked to the center of the gym and located the microphone.

"Attention everyone. I'm sure everyone is still recuperating from our little excursion a few moments ago, but we're not quite done yet. Please remain fixed to whatever object you have attached yourselves to until you've been told otherwise. Thank you." She set the microphone down and returned to her group, binding herself again to the bleachers and allowing Zan to rest his head on her lap.

**Oliver Queen's Penthouse Apartment**

Bart was the first to arrive. He carefully took the bottled school and life support system out of his pocket and gingerly placed it on Oliver's desk. Then he looked around. 'Where was Kyle' he thought. Then he noticed a note. Kyle's services had been requested at ground zero. While waiting, Bart decided to take a better look around Oliver's apartment. He was quite impressed and was about to turn on the theater size flat screen to see what was going on with the other team when the phone rang. Seeing that Kyle had left headquarters, Bart answered the call.

"Hello"

"Yes, is Oliver Queen there?" came the response.

"Sorry, he's busy at the moment" came Bart's response. He felt strange playing secretary.

"Well, this is Pete Ross, one of Clark's friends, who am I speaking to?"

"This is Bart."

"Ah, good. I'm supposed to get a message to your team from Max. Don't turn on any radios or watch the TV because they are going to manipulate the airways somehow and they don't want those of us that aren't alien enhanced to be affected by their message."

"Thanks, I'll let them know and you can let your group back home know that we've accomplished our mission, I'm just waiting for the others to catch up." They finished up their conversation as Bart hung up the phone. It wasn't too much longer when he heard the elevator clanging telling him the rest of his team had arrived.

**Metropolis Hospital**

"So how is he doing?" Martha asked the physician in charge of Bob Chambers.

"He'll be okay, but what's really bewildering to me is I just admitted him a couple of weeks ago for some broken ribs and the x-rays I took today showed no signs of them ever being broken.

Lionel eyebrows lifted in surprise as he simply said, "well, I guess stranger things have happened. We do live in Metropolis." The doctor nodded, not truly convinced.

"When do you think he'll be released?" Martha asked.

"We'd like to keep him overnight for observation" the doctor stated.

"Can we see him?" Lionel asked.

"Sure, but keep your visit short" the doctor directed. As he led the two to Bob's room Lionel's cell phone went off. He took the call outside of the room as Martha continued in.

"Bob, how are you?" she said, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"I've felt better. So, what's going on down at the school?" Bob said, trying to sit up in his bed to get comfortable. Martha helped him as Lionel came in and joined them.

"Well, that was Jesse and he said we're supposed to stay clear of the television and any other media outlet, because our group is going to try and put out a message to the 'human' population and they don't want us to be influenced by their message."

Martha got up and turned off the television and then the two of them brought Bob up to date with what was going on to bring his wife and child back to him.


	61. Who’s got who covered?

**Chapter 60 – Who's got who covered?**

**Luthor Inn**

Khivar and Nicholas continued to watch the events unfold on the television in Khivar's hotel room.

"Sire, if I may ask, whose body does Zod inhabit?" Khivar went into explaining who Lex Luthor was to Nicholas.

"Well, instead of traveling to Metropolis to meet up with those two, wouldn't you think it would be prudent to just make their acquaintance here in Smallville? I've been doing a little research on this town and the Luthors are the main proprietors of this place and one of their estates is right here in Smallville and I believe that is where this Lex Luthor resides. If Zod is using his body, don't you think he would be enjoying the comforts that he has at his disposal?"

Before Khivar could answer, the television went to static for a moment and then appeared Kyle Valenti and to his side Ava. "Well, this is an interesting development." Khivar simply stated. Kyle gave his speech and then it was repeated over and over again. "Well, I think it would be pointless to go to Metropolis anyway. Looks like our 'friends' are covering their tracks and cleaning up after Zod and Fine." Then he sat back, "Be available later on this afternoon. We're going to pay Lex Luthor a visit."

**Metropolis**

"Holy Shit!" Lois exclaimed as she appeared before the entrance to the school. "That was some kind of ride!" And then she looked around and noticed the destruction that had occurred at Zod and Fine's hands and as she looked closer she noticed that the city was putting itself back to normal before her eyes.

"There's Ava, Mirek, and Kyle…" Tess pointed in total awe towards the group of aliens in the epicenter of the destruction. She was quite impressed with what Kyle was able to accomplish in such a short period of time since coming into his alien tendencies. "Not quite sure who's helping them though." She said, talking about Cal.

"That's Max's other Royal Protector" piped in Lois, "Cal something from Hollywood." Then she looked towards the sky and saw something flying through the sky. "And there's Clark and I believe Tara's close by."

"Okay, so where's my son?" Tess said. Lois had to agree, it sounded ridiculous even to her.

"Oh. Right. Liz never told you" Lois stuttered as Tess and Cattivo looked on. "See, here's the thing. See that spot over there" she pointed, "well, that's where Zan's school used to be. Fine and Zod used some kind of shrinking ray gun thingy and shrank the school and all its occupants, including your son, and stuck them in a bottle."

"In a bottle!" exclaimed Tess.

"Let me finish" Lois interjected. "Anyways… we sent a team to go and retrieve the bottle and they were successful. My group was supposed to find this illusive element called Illium 349, which is the key element used in this shrinking ray gun to reverse the process. We were successful in a roundabout way. The third team was sent here to deal with Zod and Fine."

"So… if the team was successful in finding my son, or this bottle, where's the bottle?" Tess asked, trying to keep her cool.

"I have an idea, but why don't we ask them?" Lois said, pointing to the cleverly uniformed individuals, as well as Michael and an unfamiliar female with them.

"Is this a joke?" Tess said, looking at the Green Arrow, Aquaman, Cyborg and Impulse walking up the path.

"No, actually it's not" Lois said, walking up the path to meet them. "Mommy Dearest here wants to know where her son is."

Michael laughed openly at Lois' comment. "Nice to see you too Guerin, now where's my son?" Tess snapped.

"He's safe at the moment, back at headquarters. We're here to help the rest of this team with Zod and Fine…" Michael said, "But it looks like they have everything under control." He noticed that the group was walking down a path to one of the military tents. "Shall we see if our services are needed?" Michael said, taking the lead and following the path to the same tent.

"What's going on?" Clark asked as he saw Kyle wince when he held his hand out and nothing happened.

"I believe a TAG has been activated, and if that's the case you and Tara are on your own and Max is in a lot of trouble." Kyle said.

"What's a TAG?" Tara questioned.

"It's a Trithium Amplification Generator, it's like our kryptonite. It prevents us from being able to use our abilities. Essentially making us human" Mirek stated. Then they noticed the other group coming up the walkway when the TAG engaged them as well.

"Woah!!" Tess and Michael said simultaneously, as they both stumbled a bit.

"What's going on?" Oliver questioned.

"TAG" they both said at the same time and then sneered at each other. Pulling themselves together they met up with the other group.

"Who activated the TAG and where is Maxwell?" commanded Michael.

"What's a TAG?" Oliver questioned again.

"A device that makes us just as human as you" Michael answered, "now where's Maxwell?"

"He's inside the tent up there and I think that is where this TAG device you mentioned is located too, as well as the FBI" informed Clark.

"Great. So, what's the plan to get Max out of there?" Kyle asked.

"And my dad" Lois injected.

"Well, I could do some recon" suggested Major Stickney. "Nobody would look at me twice."

"No, we don't want to place you in the lion's den, especially without backup, you don't know these guys." Kyle said and then looking at Clark he asked, "Can't you just do your superspeed thing and retrieve Max.?

"And my dad" Lois interjected again.

"Yeah, but do we really want to retrieve the General? It might look suspicious" Clark stated.

"Fine" Lois said, "But make sure he's not being tortured or anything, otherwise I'll beat the crap out of your alien butt."

Clark smiled and turned to the group. "I suggest you all retreat and we'll meet back at headquarters, before I go in and get Max."

"No!" Michael stated.

"What do you mean no?" Tess stated. "Let Clark go in and get Max out, so we can move onto getting the school restored."

"I'm tired of running and hiding from these people. We just got situated and I'll be damned if I'm getting back in that van again. I'm taking back my life, who's with me?" Michael asked.

Everyone seemed to be in agreement. "Fine, what do we do?" Tess stated sarcastically.

"Clark" Cal stated, "Why don't you first go in and deactivate the TAG device, so that we are at our full potential before going in. We may be able to use it in the near future too."

"Sure. What does it look like?" Clark asked.

"It's a black pentagon shaped device with Antarian symbols on it" Tess said, describing the device.

"And it may be beeping too" Michael said. "So just turn it until it stops beeping."

"So that's the annoying beeping I keep hearing" Raya said as Tara and Clark agreed with her.

"Okay" Clark nodded as he disappeared. The rest of the group dispersed, trying to stay out of the sights of the encroaching FBI agents, who were scattered all around the school's boundaries.

**Inside the Tent**

General Lane was in his tent awaiting Special Agent Davis and his special unit. He had just lit a cigar, opened up the window flap and was staring out at the aliens as they put the city back to the way it was before. Even though he knew their secret and had been let into the 'club', it still amazed him at the power these young kids held. His thoughts were interrupted when Agent Davis stepped through the door flap.

"General Lane"

"Agent Davis" Lane said turning around and blowing out a puff of smoke, as he noticed the four other agents that had filed in behind him.

"I see you've been keeping yourself busy."

"Actually, the only thing I've been able to do is to maintain crowd and media control. I thought I'd just let the aliens fight amongst themselves, because honestly their abilities are astronomical. I just didn't want any of my men or civilians injured and seeing as I don't have the resources available to take on the visitors, I decided to hang back and observe."

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore" and then Agent Davis pulled out a black pentagon device with strange markings on it and set it on the table.

"What is that?" the General inquired, picking up the device and examining it and then placing it back on the table.

"Some alien technology we picked up a few years back. It's one way of controlling them."

"Are they all as bad as you've depicted to me?" the General questioned. "As I've been watching the scene unfold around here, I saw a really bad pair earlier, but the rest of them were fighting the evil pair and now they seem to be helping out, putting this city back to the way it was, not destroying it."

"They're just covering their transgression. They aren't interested in protecting us. They just don't want their secret to get out."

"And what secret is that?"

"That they're here to take over our planet and wipe out the human population along the way." The Agent said 'matter of factly'. Not wanting to reveal his alliance with the aliens, General Lane asked,

"So, what do we do?"

"Leave that to us. We'll capture the one called Max and the rest will follow." He said walking over to the TAG device, picking it up when Max entered the tent.

Max knew he was entering the lion's den, but he wasn't as apprehensive as he would've been before they had found his son and Clark Kent. Before, it had only been the six of them traveling around in the van just escaping the grasps of the FBI, but he had made some very influential friends recently, and if anything, it was the Special Unit that had walked into their open trap.

Realizing who had just entered the tent, Agent Davis activated the TAG device, making Max step back a bit as he felt his abilities leave his body. "Grab him" he ordered his men, as they apprehended the tall dark haired man.

Max didn't put up a fight, but had a wide grin spread across his face, "Ah, you must be Colonel Stevens' replacement, when will you all learn to just leave us alone?"

"I don't think you're in a position to be dictating anything to us. And I wouldn't be smiling if I were you."

"Why, you don't think I'm going to follow you willingly to the white room again, because if you think that, you're sorely mistaken. Why do you all constantly hound us? Have we ever caused you any harm? No, we haven't. In fact, as we speak my friends are putting the city back to the way it was before and we've located the missing school and will return it as soon as we can."

"Because you took the school in the first place and caused that war zone!" screamed the Agent.

Max laughed, "Yeah, it was us that decided to come down here, expose ourselves to the likes of you to raise a little hell. Why don't you just take off those blinders you're wearing and see what's really going on, instead of relying on those little magic tricks you've caught us doing on your surveillance tape. You're in way over your head."

"Magic tricks! Magic tricks! One of your 'people' took out Rogers Air Force Base as well as killing some very good men and women. What do you say to that?" Agent Davis practically screamed into Max's face, pointing his index finger into his chest.

"I'd have to say that if you were more open minded to the possibility of life on other planets, we might've been acquaintances, but when you decided to dissect a ship to gain any alien technology you could, as well as holding its passenger hostage, then you and your people deserved what you got. You do know my son was on that ship and his mother was only protecting her offspring. Wouldn't you have done the same thing if it was your child?"

"You're not human!"

"No, I'm not. I'm an alien human hybrid, but you know that already from the wonderful tests your predecessor performed on me previously. Just like you know I'm not able to defend myself because you turned on that device, but if you think that's all there is to containing me, you have no idea who you're dealing with."

"And who exactly would that be?" the Agent said, crossing his hands in front of his chest. About that moment, there was a quick blast of air and Max noticed the TAG device had been deactivated. He could feel the power surge back into his being as he felt Liz enter his mind again in a panic.

'_I'm okay Liz. I've gotta go, I'm dealing with the Special Unit right now'_ he communicated, as he was also thanking Clark internally as well. The General also noted the breeze and figure the cavalry was on its way and was thankful he had chosen to back the right side of this disagreement.

"I'm not only Max Evans, from Roswell, New Mexico, but I'm also the King over the Whirlwind Galaxy of Five Planets." Max said proudly as a wide grin spread over Agent Davis' face. Not only had he captured an alien, he captured a royal alien. He was surely going to get promoted. The other four guys that were restraining Max, knew they were in the alien hunting business, but they thought they were going after 'Little Green Guys'. Max looked just as human as them and they were wondering if their commanding officer was off his rocker, but the young man confirmed everything and even had self proclaimed himself a King of another galaxy. To say the least, they were in awe, but they continued to hold onto their prisoner, it was their job.

"Oh, I'm sorry Your Highness" Agent Davis bowed sarcastically and then turned to his men. "Put him in a straight jacket and take him out to the van, I'll be right out." The men dutifully obeyed him and placed Max in a straight jacket, without much trouble from Max, who seemed to be having fun with the Special Unit now. They were going to be sorry that they ever messed with his family when they got done with them. Max sat in the van surrounded by his four guards when he closed his eyes and concentrated on Clark.

'_Clark, Max here. If you can hear me throw something at the white van.' _

Clark had reconvened outside with the others. "The TAG has been deactivated. Max seems to be enjoying himself though, because he's not doing anything, but egging this Special Unit guy on. I've been listening in on his conversation and he's being a lot more cordial than I would be. They're strapping him into a straight jacket and are going to move him to a different location."

"And there are groups of Men In Black all over the place" Bart said.

"Well then, it's time to act" Michael said, ready to take on the Special Unit.

"Hold on" Clark said holding up his hand and then he bent over and picked up a pebble and threw it lightly at the white van on the other side of the tent.

"What's going on?" Tess asked.

The guards jumped when they heard a loud ping on the side of the van. One guy got up and went outside the van to see what was going on, but all he saw was an indentation and a small pebble on the ground. Shaking his head he entered the van again. "I don't know what it was?" he announced.

'_Good. I want you all to let them take me back to their base and then we'll take down their whole organization. I'm tired of being their guinea pig.'_

Clark picked up another pebble and threw it at the van and then turned to the group and relayed his message.

"I don't think so. He's not going in there alone!" Michael stated, ready to go in after him.

"I agree, but I don't think it would be wise to get ourselves captured, especially any of the Antarians among us since they know how to control you all. I'm going to follow closely behind them so we know where they take him." Clark stated. "When I learn their location, I'll fly back and then we can set up our plan of attack."

"We'll be awaiting your return" Kyle said.

"In the meantime, do whatever you have to, to get the school restored back to normal. We need to get those families reunited." Clark said.

"We're on it" Oliver said. "And here, take this" he handed over a small device. "It's a tracking device, same kind we installed inside of Fine's ship. That way we'll know exactly where you are in case we lose track of you or you get captured."

"Thanks" Clark said, sticking the device in the pocket of his jeans. "Okay, well here goes nothing. Hopefully they don't know anything about Kryptonite." And then Clark super sped to a vacant tent next to the van and waited for the Special Unit to drive away with its prisoner.


	62. Principal Anderson

**Chapter 61: Principal Anderson**

Clark hid within the darkness of the vacant tent and allowed the van to pull away. He discretely moved out of his hiding spot and proceeded to follow them. Meanwhile, Major Stickney entered the General's tent and debriefed the General of the current plan. They continued their effort of maintaining the façade of a gas leak and kept the civilians and media back behind the barriers, until the school could be returned to its permanent status. Special Agent Davis gave the order for the Men in Black personnel to vacate the facility. Seeing that he had his prize, Max Evans, self proclaimed King of another galaxy in his possession, he saw no reason to stick around. When the scene was safe, Oliver and his crew plus Michael, Lois, Tess, Raya, Tara, Mirek and Cal made their way back to Oliver's apartment.

**Inside the Bottled School**

"Mandy, how is he doing," Brenda whispered, trying not to wake Zan, who was resting to regain the energy he had depleted when he protected the inhabitants of the bottled school from the flying projectiles.

"Still sleeping, we won't know until he wakes up," she whispered back brushing his hair back from his eyes. He still had his head lying in her lap and she protectively held him as he slept.

"I wonder what's going on out there" Ashley said, looking up toward the top of the bottle. "It's been awfully quiet lately."

"Too quiet, just like the calm before the storm and we're in the eye of the hurricane. You know it's coming, just not when." Michelle said.

Chloe raised her eyebrow at Michelle's comment. Maybe there was an inspiring reporter in Michelle too, she was quite insightful. It was as if they were in the eye of the hurricane and she knew soon or later it would get worse before it got better.

As time went by in the school gym, the occupants began to get anxious. How long were they going to have to be bound to the school's bleachers? What was _really_ going on? And the biggest question was how were the group seated at the end of the school gym, including Brett, involved? The volume in the gym began to rise as all the individual groups began speculating on their current situation. Then the Principal made a decision and released himself from his restraints and walked over to Brett's group.

"Uh-oh" Chloe said looking over at the principal. "Mandy, I think you should wake up Zan." Mandy responded by opening up her line of communication with Zan and gently shaking him out of his slumber.

"_Zan. Zan. You need to get up." _

"_What"_ he responded groggily, not opening his eyes.

"_Zan, I think the Principal would like to have some words with you. He's on his way over."_

"_Ugh! Isn't it enough that I saved their sorry asses?"_ he moaned.

"_Zan!"_ Mandy replied.

"_I know. I know. I'm getting up." _

"_You're not much of a morning person, are you?"_ She thought sarcastically.

"_No, I'm not. How much time do I have?"_

"Could I please have a word with Brett?" the Principal asked.

"_Time's up,"_ Mandy thought. "He's sleeping sir, couldn't this wait until later?" Mandy asked. She already knew the answer; she could read his thoughts and knew this was going to be an interesting conversation.

"No, I've got a gym full of students, parents and staff who I'm responsible for and I've got to be able to answer their speculative questions, but I have no answers. It seems you all that have this pertinent information and I want to know. Now please, wake him up" the Principal said in a commanding voice.

"I'm awake" Zan said opening his eyes and lifting himself off of Mandy's lap as he turned to address the Principal. "But even if I tell you what's going on, first, you won't believe me and second, they won't believe you either. So, I really don't know what I should tell you. Why can't you just let it lie and let me handle it?"

The Principal looked towards Brenda and gave her an incredulous look and then he turned back to Zan.

"You're a kid, not an adult" he said astounded."What exactly do you mean let you handle it anyway?"

Zan sighed, as Chloe turned towards him and nodded her head. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"No Brett" Brenda said, "you don't have to do this." The Principal gave her another incredulous look.

"It's okay mom. It was bound to come out anyways. Maybe it will alleviate some of the questions going around, but I doubt it. I'll let the Principal decide for himself what to do with the information." Brenda sighed as well and nodded.

"_Good Luck Zan"_ Mandy thought, squeezing his hand. He squeezed back.

"Okay, you want to know what's going on," Zan took a deep breath and then spoke again. "First of all, I've got to get something from you first." The Principal looked at him like he was crazy. He was after all just a kid.

"What do you want?"

"I want your promise not to interrupt me until I'm done telling you my story and that you keep an open mind. This is all I ask of you."

The Principal contemplated his answer and then nodded his head and sat down on the bleacher.

"I would bind yourself to the bleachers, because I don't know when we'll be moved again" Zan said. The Principal nodded and attached himself to the bleachers with his belt and looked towards Zan. "Okay, what is your story?"

Where to start? That was the question. After another sigh Zan spoke. "As you know I was adopted by the Chambers. Well, just recently, my biological father and his family found me. No, they weren't killed in an accident. Well, that's not true, my father thought my mother had died in an unfortunate accident, but anyways, he put me up for a closed adoption when I was just a baby, hoping that I would be able to live a normal life. Well, life for me isn't normal. I'm about seven months old." The Principal's jaw dropped and a small gasp left his mouth.

"That is impossible," he said in disbelief.

"If you keep interrupting, we'll never get to the end of my story, but I will answer your question. You see," he sighed again, "I wasn't born here. In fact I was born in a totally different galaxy. My parents are alien-human hybrids and I'm their offspring." Zan noticed the look on the Principal's face and paused his explanation. "Principal Anderson, you need to breathe. Are you alright?" Then Zan looked towards Mandy.

"_He's just in shock. Give him a moment" _

"_What is he thinking?"_

"_He doesn't believe you. He keeps saying over and over again in his head that you're just a human boy, a kid."_

"Principal Anderson to answer your question, I am not just a human boy, a kid. I'm an alien human hybrid."

The principal looked up at him astounded, wondering if he was reading his mind.

"And what has happened to us is partially my fault."

"No it isn't!" Chloe spoke up. "Don't ever think this is your fault."

Chloe turned to the principal, "Sir, you've probably have many questions, but what's going on here is not his fault. A couple bad aliens have come to Earth and they have set their sights on Zan or as you know him, Brett, and they've basically used some alien technology to miniaturize us and place us in a bottle."

"You're serious, aren't you?" the Principal stated. Zan nodded. "We're really stuck in a bottle?" he said looking around.

"Yes we are, but my family and some friends are working on restoring us back to normal. We were originally placed on a spaceship, but some friends of mine rescued us and moved us to a safe location. That is why we're all restrained to the bleachers; otherwise we would've been tossed around in this bottle and if it wasn't for the shield I produced, there would've been more injuries from the loose items like books and balls."

"You expect me to believe that you're an…an alien and that you've got certain…powers?"

"An alien-human hybrid and yes, I do have certain abilities" Zan corrected.

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"But, this is so…I don't know…" the Principal placed his head down in his hands, trying to collect his thoughts. After a few moments of consideration he looked up and said, "So I'm taking it that you, your family and friends are the good guys?"

"Yes. We're not here to cause any harm and have been living among you for a while. But as Chloe said, there are some bad ones out there, just like there are some bad humans and we're trying to contain them before they cause anymore harm or damage" Zan explained.

"_Um Zan, our reinforcements have just arrived. You should go up and talk to them so we know what the plan is."_ Mandy communicated, hearing the thoughts of those that had just entered Oliver's apartment.

"_Thanks"_ Zan communicated. "Well, I hate to cut this short, but I've gotta go. Chloe, I believe we're needed up top."

Chloe got up and pulled out her medallion as Zan joined her side.

"Principal Anderson, we'll continue this conversation later, but duty calls" and then the two of them disappeared just before there was a whoosh of wind as Zan picked up Chloe and flew her to the top.

"Where did they go?" Principal Anderson asked. Mandy just pointed up as the Principal's jaws dropped, yet again. What was he going to tell the occupants of the bottled school?


	63. Return to MMS

**A/N:** I wanted to thank everyone who has posted feedback and sent me PM. I haven't forgotten ya'll, life just got in the way, but I hope things are back to normal... But what's so great about being normal? The fact that I get more updates out for you :) Take care and until next time...

**Chapter 62 – Return of MMS**

After negotiating the bottle top, Zan flew Chloe over to Oliver's desk. The team members that were at the school had made their way back to Oliver's apartment and were coming up the elevator.

"Wow, I'm impressed with Mandy's abilities, they must be getting stronger," Chloe commented at the fact that Mandy could sense their friends, even if they weren't in the same room.

"I think we're all getting stronger" Zan replied. The elevator doors lifted and out stepped its occupants.

"Mom?" Zan said surprise in his voice when he saw Tess exit the elevator.

"Zan?" Tess said questionably, thinking she heard her son's voice.

"Where?" a few members of the group stated, looking around the apartment, when Tara spoke up. "Over here" she said walking over to Oliver's desk. They all walked over to the desk when Tara said, "Hello Zan, Chloe."

"Chloe's down there?" Bart asked staring down at the miniaturized beings.

"How is it you can hear them?" Michael questioned of Tess walking over to the desk.

"It must be her Kryptonian side coming out, because I can hear them too" Ava said.

Noticing the group hovering over the desk Zan asked, "So what's the status on getting us back to normal?"

The question was repeated to the group by Tara.

"Well, we did our part and located Fine's ship and tagged it, recovering the device that was used in shrinking the school. We also found a box of refined rocks that we believe to be the element we need to return the school to normal." Oliver explained.

"And our group dealt with Zod and Fine. Unfortunately, Zod got away, but Fine has been captured and is being contained in the training field back in Smallville" Tara informed them.

"And the group back in Smallville learned from Fine and Mira that this Illium 349 is actually the same stone as something called 'healing stones'. I assume someone knows what those are, because Liz seemed excited and said something about already having them," Lois added.

"Yes, we have the healing stones, there are actually five of them, but I don't think we'll need them, since we recovered this stash from the ship. It's good information to know though because I'm sure we can use the stones later in our fight against these guys." Michael said with a slight smile spreading across his face. He was ready to go up against these guys, still wishing he could've tagged along with Clark.

"Well, how should we test out this theory of returning you to normal?" Ava asked.

Chloe finally spoke up. "Zan is needed back in the bottle, but I'm not. See if you can return me to normal size and if it works, then you can move the school back to its permanent location and return it and its occupants back to normal. Then Ava and Tess can do mind thingy to them." Tara repeated Chloe's suggestion, which they agreed upon until Victor brought up a good point.

"You're already out of the bottle Chloe and if this works great, but how do we get the occupants out of the bottle without breaking the glass before returning them?"

"Maybe this will help" Bart said, pulling out some of the other objects he had gathered from near the bottle while in Fine's ship. One piece looked like a clear hose attachment that secured to the end of the shrinking device and the other end over the bottle. Bart was showing his theory to the group, but held up the other piece and stated, "I don't know where this one goes though."

"In theory, wouldn't you just attach it to the other end of the shrinking device and point it at the spot where you want the school to materialize?" offered Tess.

"So, you're thinking the shrinking device is a conduit and the occupants essentially have to go through it to be resized?" Oliver asked.

"In theory, yes. Basically you're messing with their molecular structure." Michael stated. "But where do the rocks go?"

Mirek went over to the box of rocks and pulled a rock out and commented, "These really are unrefined. The ones on Asterie are much more…polished, not quite as raw. I believe we will need to use the full contents of this box. It is lucky that you thought to pick this up when you did." A broad smile flashed across Bart's face. Mirek took a couple of stones out and walked over to the shrinking device. He looked over the device and asked for his wife's assistance. "Tara, you can read Kryptonian, can you see where we put these?" She walked over and looked the machine over and read some of the symbols on the side of the machine. She slid her finger down its side as a compartment opened up. Mirek inserted the rocks as Tara closed the compartment.

"Zan, can you fly Chloe over by the couch?" Tara asked. Zan did as requested and returned to the desk.

"Cross your fingers" Chloe said aloud as she closed her eyes Tara placed the tubing over her miniaturized body. She then activated the device to the enlargement setting, while Mirek pointed the other attachment over towards the elevator. Soon there was a bright yellow light as Chloe's body began to break down into its individual molecular pieces, shifting her through the device and materializing her on the other side. She was back to normal.

She jumped up and down and hugged the person closest to her, Bart. He had a very huge grin across his face. "Eat your heart out Clark"

"Oh God, Clark. Where's Clark?" she panicked.

Oliver went over by his computer and located Clark on his GPS locater; of course it was still a blur because Clark was following the van Max was in. "He's right there. Max decided to deal with the Special Unit, so Clark's following him and wearing one of my tracking devices. We'll help him out as soon as we take care of our little problem here." Then turning towards the desk, he said, "Zan, I need you to go back inside the bottle and get ready for another ride."

"Good Luck" Chloe whispered. Zan took off and returned to the bottle, re-corking it in the process and flew down as inconspicuous as he could and ran to his mother's side, hoping nobody saw him.

"Zan! You're back" Brenda said, hugging her son. "Where's Chloe?"

"They did it mom! They actually did it. Chloe's been returned to normal size, she's so brave. She volunteered to be a guinea pig and it worked. They're going to return us back to normal too." Zan was excited. For once, things seemed to be going right for them. Mandy came over and hugged him.

'_I missed you'_ she communicated.

'_I missed you too'_ he thought back and then he pulled away from her slightly, lifted her chin, leaned in and kissed her.

"Brett Alexander Chambers!" Brenda stated, but with a huge grin on her face. "Don't you think we should inform Principal Anderson about the upcoming events?"

Zan rolled his eyes, as he pulled away from Mandy, _'Later'_.

'_Later'_ she communicated

"You're right mom. I'll be right back" Zan got up and walked over to Principal Anderson. Tapping him on his shoulder, for he was talking to one of the other teachers, he asked;

"Sir, may I have a word with you?"

"Brett, you're back" he said aloud and then realizing his error he corrected himself, "Were you able to find your book bag?"

The other teacher gave them a quizzical look. "Yes sir. It was just where I left it." Zan said.

"Good, good." He turned to the other teacher and said, "Brett left his book bag in his mother's classroom and he had some medicine in it, so I gave him permission to go and retrieve it." She gave an understanding nod and Principal Anderson unbounded himself from the railing and walked with Brett to a secluded area.

"Where is your friend, Chloe is it?"

"Yes, and she has already been returned to normal. My 'friends' are going to be relocating us back to the school's site and return us to normal. We need to prepare people for the move and then I need everyone to remain in the gym until my friends have given me the all clear." Basically he wanted Ava and his mother to mindwarp them, but he wasn't going to let the Principal know that.

"Very well, do you want to make the announcement or can I?" The Principal commented, remembering how Zan took control of the situation earlier.

"You can" Zan said smiling before moving back over towards his family and friends.

"Do you have enough energy to hold up your shield?" Mandy asked.

"It'll have to be" Zan said.

'_I'll lend you whatever I can'_ Mandy thought.

'_Thanks'_ Zan communicated as he reached for her hand.

The Principal went up to the microphone again and informed everyone to prepare for another turbulent event. The gym escalated with the voices of the excited, yet nervous group. Zan's group followed suit as they buckled down. Zan took his place on the top corner seat of the bleachers so he had a good overview of the gym, to better protect them with his shield. Mandy sat at his side holding his hand when she announced, "they're ready." Zan nodded as he lifted his hand and projected his shield, to the astonishment of his classmates and teachers, as they realized where the bright green light was coming from.

Outside the bottle, Bart carefully reached for the bottle and placed it gently in his pocket. "Hasta la vista, baby" Bart said as he exited the apartment at high speed. "Time to move out" Oliver said as he and the rest of the group made their way back downtown. Inside the bottle, it was truly a whirlwind of activity going on, with stuff flying all over the place. But the occupants where safe, as Zan combined his and Mandy's abilities, strengthening the green shield that encompassed the gym's entirety. Then all of a sudden it stopped as Zan and Mandy reclined against the back wall of the bleachers exhausted.

"Is it over?"

"Can we go home?"

"What's really going on?"

"What was that green light?"

"Who is Brett Chambers?"

These were just a few thoughts that were either vocalized or running through their minds as people began to get antsy. The principal removed his restraints and climbed to bleacher's top steps and made his way towards Zan.

"Are you two alright?" he questioned of the two exhausted teens.

They both looked up and nodded.

"Is it safe to unbind ourselves from the stands?"

'_Mandy, do you have enough energy to see what Bart's thinking?' _

Mandy closed her eyes and concentrated, as Zan lent her what strength he had and then her mind reached outside the bottle and entered Bart's thoughts.

He wasn't thinking about anything in particular, such a strange mind to inhabit. Thoughts were buzzing around at a high rate of speed, but she was able to ascertain that he was downtown on the school's property, awaiting the 'slowpokes', as he referred to the others, to arrive. She withdrew from his mind and looked up at the principal.

"I don't believe we will be moving anymore, but I would make sure everyone stays within the confines of the gym until we are returned to our normal size." The principal nodded and went to make his announcement. After his announcement, everyone's eyes swung towards Zan and Mandy.

Bart stood in the parking lot of the school, waiting for the other's to arrive when Tara flew in and stood at his side. "I may be able to run like lightning, but to be able to fly…now that's just cool" Bart remarked. Soon they were joined by General Lane and Major Stickney.

"So, what's the status?" General Lane asked. Bart and Tara informed the General and Major of their accomplishments.

"Well, the last of the FBI have left and I still have my men covering the barriers."

"How's the cover up going?" questioned Bart.

"Well, the seed was planted by Kyle and Ava, but I don't know how many people were influenced. Time will tell I'm sure." The Major inputted. "Is that the school?" he inquired of the bottle that Bart held gingerly in his hand.

"Yeah, we're just waiting for the rest of the team to show up."

"Have you heard from Max or Clark?" General Lane asked.

"No, but we've been keeping tabs on their location" Tara said. "They seem to be heading north."

The General nodded as the rest of their group made it to the school's parking lot.

"Okay, I guess it's time to extract the school. Where should I set up this contraption?" Michael said, carrying the attachments over his shoulders, while A.C. carried over the actual device.

Oliver walked through the gate separating the parking lot from the playground and asked, "How about right here, and then we can point the machine in that direction and set the bottle on the picnic table here." They all nodded and began to prepare Fine's contraption.

Inside the bottle, Mandy was concentrating on the minds outside the bottle, waiting for some indication that they were ready, when she intercepted Chloe's thoughts. _'Everyone's here and they're getting things set up'_ she communicated to Zan.

He nodded, squeezed her hand and lifted himself off the bleachers and made his way to the microphone. "Attention everyone" he said. The gym went silent, as Zan continued. "This should be the last time we're going to have to secure ourselves, but afterwards you'll be able to go home, so just hold on for a little bit longer." As he placed the microphone back in its position, one of the older boys named Billy stood up and, surrounded by his cronies, advanced upon Zan.

"Who do you think you are?" He poked Zan in the chest. "What have you done to us? What was that green light and why the Hell are we even listening to you?" Now Zan was surrounded by Billy and his friends. Nobody was moving to stick up for him, because these kids were vocalizing exactly what many in the gym were wondering.

"Not now" Zan stated and tried to push his way past the boys, but they weren't budging. Finally, Mandy wasn't going to take it anymore. She stood up and made her way down the stairs, to the protests of her sister and her friends. "Leave him alone Billy!" she said.

"Oh, now you've got your girlfriend sticking up for you, huh?" Billy antagonized.

"Oh, trust me…he doesn't need my help. He can kick your asses blindfolded" Mandy stated back.

'_Mandy, let it go. I can handle them'_ Zan communicated, but Mandy just smiled maliciously and continued her way down the steps.

Principal Anderson, as well as Brenda, both got up and worked their way towards the group of boys. Principal Anderson didn't need anything else to add to his list of explanations he was going to have to give and Brenda was going to protect her son the best way she could.

"Break it up boys" the Principal stated.

"No!" Billy spat. "He knows what's going on and so do you, but we're supposed to sit back and listen to ya'll. This is wrong."

"Keep it up young man and you're going to be spending some time with me in detention, now break it up" Principal Anderson spoke with authority.

"The kid's got a point" one of the parents stated, lifting himself from his seat and making his way down to the group as well. "We've been cooperative and listened to you all, but he's right. We're all involved and should know what's really going on around here. I for one am not going to listen to a word you say until we're let in on this little secret you seem to be harboring."

'_Zan, we've gotta hurry up, they're almost ready to transform us back to normal'_

'_I know, but what am I supposed to do?'_

'_Why not the truth? They won't believe you anyways and once your mom and Ava wipe their minds, it won't matter.'_ Zan sighed. Could it get any worse?

"Does it really matter?" Brenda stated, moving forward and addressing the group and gym at large? "What matters is that you're safe and alive and soon will be reunited with your families. Do you really need to know the reasoning behind it?"

"Yes. I want to know what's been going on. We've been cooped up in this gym and I was on the little expedition outside the gym and things just aren't right. The world outside of this school is gone. I don't know where we are or what's going on and I want some answers," the vocal father said. The gym erupted in applause at the father's speech.

Brenda looked at her son and nodded, nonverbally telling him she would support whatever he chose to do.

Zan stepped forward and took the microphone again, turned to the small group in the middle of gym, sighed and said, "I'll explain what's going on, only if you go back to your seats and secure yourselves one more time." They were reluctant, but complied and found their seats.

Brenda and Mandy stayed behind and stood by his side as many eyes bore into Zan.

"Okay… I've gotta make this short and sweet, because my family and friends are currently preparing to set things straight. First of all, as you know I was adopted by the Chambers. I was recently reunited with my biological father and his family. I've just learned that I'm…unique. Okay…your first question was who do I think I am? Well, I'm an alien-human hybrid." There were of course gasps and oohing and aahing going on, but Zan continued on. "Being what I am comes with some benefits or abilities, which is how I was able to produce the green shield that protected you all from flying projectiles and it's how I've been communicating with my family on the outside. Now, as to what has happened here, you probably won't believe me, but we're stuck in a bottle. There are a couple of bad aliens out there with attitudes and I'm their prime target. My family and friends have battled them, retrieved the bottled school off a spaceship and found a way to extract us from this bottle, which leads me to our next round of fun. So, there you have it. I'm an alien and you're stuck in a bottle." Zan put down the microphone as he, Brenda and Mandy made their way back to their seats, with every eye staring at Zan.

'_Well, at least it's quiet' _Zan communicated.

'_Easy for you to say, you can't read minds!_' Mandy replied. _'I'm going to need a high dosage of Tylenol when we're done here.'_ Zan let a laugh escape his lips as Mandy playfully hit him on the shoulder. Then she stiffened. She heard Chloe's thoughts and said "they're ready."

Zan held out his hand as he produced his green energy shield to the astonishment of the onlookers. Soon the room was filled not only with the green light from Zan's shield, but a yellow light projected itself throughout the gym as well. Then everyone began to feel lightheaded and dizzy, as their molecular structure broke down and then they were moving through the attachments, as if they were on a tube ride at an amusement park. Finally they were back in the gym again, where they had started. The yellow light gone as Zan retracted his shield as well. Then everyone looked towards Zan, wanting to know if it was over, just as the doors to the gym opened up.


	64. Phazing

**Chapter 63 - Phazing**

Sitting inside the van, Max sat back and relaxed. He closed his eyes and communicated with his wife. He let her know what he was up to and reassured her that he was doing this to make sure their daughter wouldn't have to worry about living in a world always on the run from the Special Unit. As they continued having their silent communication, Max's thoughts were interrupted.

"Is it really true you're an alien?"one of the armed soldiers asked.

"Stand down Corporal" said one of Max's other captors, whom he assumed to be the ranking individual in the back.

Max opened his eyes and looked directly at the Corporal and responded. "I'm actually an alien-human hybrid"

"What does that mean?" said one of his other four guards. Even the one in charge seemed intrigued with the line of questioning and figured he'd allow the questioning to continue as long as the prisoner talked. Maybe they'd be able to collect some useful intel for their superiors.

"Basically it means I'm different than you and because I have certain gifts, our government is out to exploit those gifts for their own agenda. Plus, I think they're scared we're here to eradicate the Earth, which is totally unwarranted."

"You said 'our government' but didn't you say you're some kind of alien king? If so, who are you really loyal too, Earth or your own planet?"

Max contemplated his answer for a moment. "I have nothing against Earth. I was born here and raised here as any normal human. We, my family and myself, knew we were different as we grew up, but we didn't really learn the full extent of our differences until just recently and since we made it onto your superior's radar, they've been hunting us down. We've done nothing to warrant the attention that has been given to us, but we did what any other person would do to survive.

On our journey to discover our heritage we learned where we came from and our role in the Universe. Yes, I am a King, over the planet Antar as well as the Whirlwind Galaxy. If it came between Earth and the galaxy I rule over, I would have to say my loyalty would have to remain with the Whirlwind Galaxy, since I'm ultimately responsible for their existence and prosperity, but this doesn't mean I'm out to take over Earth. In fact, we've been trying to take care of an intergalactic situation which occurred in Metropolis when you gentlemen decided to interrupt. Now, your superiors are taking me someplace where there's a little white room to torture me in again."

"Again? What do you mean again?"

"Let's just say Agent Davis and his predecessors have their own agenda and they answer to no one. They've captured me before and placed me in this white room. They conducted all kinds of torturous tests on me that I wouldn't ever wish upon my worst enemy."

"You don't seem too concerned about going back to this 'white room'"

Max smiled. He knew Clark was running just outside the van listening in on their conversation. He wasn't going in blind this time. He now had an arsenal of friends and family who had his back and even if he ended up back in the white room, he'd be able to withstand any torturous activity they dealt him, since he knew this would be the last time they messed with him or his friends and family. "I know what to expect this time around and fear is based on the unknown. Plus, I just don't think we're going to make it to our final destination. Agent Davis is under the assumption that he's dealing with a group of teenagers, and that is his downfall. Since our last meeting, I've made many new influential friends and I can guarantee you that your boss is not going to be very happy when we're done with him." Max looked around at his captors.

"You all seem to be pretty level headed and I don't want any harm to come to you, so when we get to wherever you're taking me, I strongly suggest you hightail it out of there, unless you want to be on the receiving end of our wrath."

The four guards looked at Max ominously and then one guard spoke up. "You're asking us to go against our commanding officers orders, why should we believe you? What was really happening in Metropolis? What was this intergalactic situation you were taking care of?"

"I'm not asking you to go against your commanding officer's orders. You're supposed to deliver me to wherever we're going. I'm simply saying that once I'm in your superior's custody it would be prudent of you to get out of there. Now, as far as what was going on in Metropolis, I'll keep most of that situation to myself, but I'll let you know that as you know not all humans are good, that goes for aliens too. There are a few evil ones out there and we're trying to contain them and the things they're doing, but it's not always easy."

The van began to slow and the group became silent again, as they thought of what the self-proclaimed alien king had disclosed to them. Clark slowed up alongside the van and stopped short of the gate leading into a small fenced off area with only a small brick building in its center. This was another abandoned missile silo. He stayed back as Agent Davis exited the front cab of the van and went around back and unlatched the doors. Max exited the back of the van followed by his four guards and they escorted him to the gate, where Agent Davis unlocked and relocked the gate after everyone entered. He then used the keypad outside the door and keyed in his password as the door opened up to an elevator. The group filed into the elevator as the door closed and moved them down into the Earth. Clark took to the skies on his way back to Metropolis.

**Metropolis Middle School**

The gym doors to Metropolis Middle School opened and Oliver stepped over the threshold followed closely by the rest of the group. Zan, Mandy, and Brenda made their way to the group, followed closely by Principal Anderson.

"Are these your friends?" he queried as he looked at the group of diversified individuals. Some of them were even in costumes. Zan nodded.

"Zan!" Tess said, opening up her arms in a welcoming stance. Zan went over to her and hugged her. "Hey mom, what are you doing here?"

"I got a message from Liz saying that you were in trouble, so I took the first portal here."

"Liz called you" he said surprised, knowing his mother wasn't on Liz's list of favorite people. She nodded as Principal Anderson addressed the group.

"Is it safe to leave the gym yet?"

"Give me a second to confer with my friends" Zan said. Zan quietly moved his group of friends off to the side to confer with them in private. Zan looked toward Ava and Tess, "I need you two to alter the minds of the gym's occupants. Can you do that?"

"Sure, no problem" Ava said.

"Any exceptions?" Tess asked.

"Yeah, my sister" Mandy said.

'_What about her friends?'_ Zan communicated to Mandy.

'_I trust Missy to keep our secret, because she's kept my secret for so long but I'm not so sure about her friends. They're great and all, but this is such a huge thing to keep under wraps.'_

'_I agree, but I just wanted to make sure. Go and get your sister.'_

"Okay, Mandy is going to get Missy. I want her and the rest of us to leave the gym while Ava and Tess alter their minds. Oliver, I need you and your crew to make yourselves scarce, so nobody sees you, because you'll really stick out."

"What, you don't like our stylish outfits?" Bart commented.

"Oh, I like them, but I don't think we need to be so conspicuous. We can meet you back at your office and you can check on Clark's progress too. The rest of us can help the occupants get reunited with their families."

Everyone agreed, most of the group turned around and left. The Principal caught Zan and pulled him towards him and asked, "What's going on? Is it clear or not to leave? Why are your friends leaving?"

"Calm down Principal Anderson. My friends are just clearing up a few things outside. This is my biological mother Tess and my Aunt Ava. They are going to stay and watch over ya'll until we tie up a few loose ends outside. You'll be able to leave very soon." Zan turned to walk out the door while the Principal tried to hold him back. Ava decided to take control.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" she voiced, as he pulled his hand back startled. "We're here to help, so let's get the party started so everyone can go home." She looped her hand through his arm and directed him back to the center of the gym. They directed the Principal to be seated and once he was seated they conferred with each other over the story they were going to place in their memory, which was the same story Ava and Kyle had hopefully instilled in the local public. After agreeing on their approach they closed their eyes and joined hands. Watching them were the scared and confused faces of the crowd who had just learned that Zan was an alien and these two women were probably aliens and they didn't know if they were going to be abducted into their spaceship or allowed to leave to rejoin their families.

It didn't take long before Tess and Ava were done manipulating their memories and replacing them with their own version of what happened. Soon they opened up the doors to the gym and the occupants moved forward and left. All anyone could remember was that they were being held hostage, but nobody could identify their captives. Nobody was visibly harmed and all anyone wanted to do was rejoin their loved ones. The rest of Zan's group helped to clear out the gym and school, before meeting the rest at Oliver's residence. Even Principal Anderson was at a lost for words and his thoughts were just as fuzzy as to what had truly happened. He hung around to make sure everyone was reunited with their families and then he dismissed his teachers.

Brenda made her way to her vehicle followed closely by Zan, Mandy and Melissa. Melissa had called her parents to let them know that she and Mandy were catching a ride home with Brenda and that they were alright. When she closed her cell phone she looked towards her sister and Zan and simply asked, "What's up? Why doesn't anyone know what's going on?"

"Missy" Mandy started, "as you know, we're different." Missy nodded. "Well, the two women that stayed behind have the ability to alter memories and everyone's memories were altered, except for those of us that stepped outside the gym."

"So, Ashley and Michelle?"

"Won't remember a thing. You can't tell anyone. I know you've kept my secret of being able to read minds and I really want to be able to share this with you too. That's why we decided to include you in our special club, because I need you. I need to be able to confide in someone besides Zan, and you are more than my sister. You're my best friend." Melissa brought her sister close to her and gave her a hug as a tear fell down her cheek. "I'll always be here for you sis and your secrets are safe with me."

"We're here" Brenda said as she pulled into the girl's driveway.

"I'll talk to ya later" Zan said.

"Keep me informed on what's going on" Mandy said as she got out of the vehicle.

"I'll contact you tonight"

"Okay"

The girls walked up the driveway, up the sidewalk and entered their house. Brenda pulled out of the driveway and made her way to the hospital to check in on her husband.

**Roswell, New Mexico**

Jim Valenti was working at his desk, finishing up some paperwork from the day's activities. All day long he had been suffering from a massive headache, which kept coming and going and he couldn't put his finger on what was causing this penetrating throbbing in his temples. He had never had a migraine before but this was probably very comparable.

Another attack was coming on and Jim rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. He then started feeling dizzy. What was going on? He opened his eyes and to his astonishment, he was in Smallville, sitting in the kitchen of the Evan's farmhouse.

"Hello?" he voiced. Again he asked himself what was going on, but still no answers came to mind. "Hello, is anyone here? Or am I just going crazy?" he silently whispered the second part.

"Valenti?" Liz asked as she came out of her room. "What happened?" she gasped as she looked at the ghost like body of Valenti.

"Woah, that's messed up!" exclaimed Maria who had made her way out to the kitchen.

"You can hear and see me?" Valenti asked.

"Well, yeah" Maria stated, "but I wouldn't say we can see all of you. You look more like a ghost or something. What's going on?"

"I don't know. I was just sitting at my desk, recovering from another headache attack and now I'm here."

"I wonder if you're body is still back in Roswell? Hmmm. Maria, could you go out and get Mira."

"Sure" and then Maria left the farmhouse.

"So, how are you doing Liz?" Jim asked.

Liz's hand went to her belly and said, "Shouldn't be too much longer."

"Wow, alien pregnancies don't take very long, do they?"

"Doesn't look like it, but I would've liked a little more time to adjust to this." She pointed down to her stomach. "We've got so much going on right now and I don't even have the baby's room done or anything to welcome her into the world properly. This just happened so fast."

"Everything will work out. You don't need to worry about anything. Things seem to work out for you all. This is your life. I don't think you'd want it any other way and you and Max will make wonderful parents for your little… girl, is it?"

"Yeah" Liz said rubbing her belly as her baby girl kicked her. The front door opened as Mira and Maria entered.

"Well, this is interesting" Mira said. "Not unheard of, but interesting. I believe that Mr. Valenti has finally entered our society."

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

"What she's trying to say is you're now a little green around the gills. You've finally become a transformed alien human hybrid.

If Jim's transparent self could turn green, he would've. As it was he was close to fainting, if it was even possible. "Okay" he took a deep breath, "so, I'm one of you. What is it that I'm doing?"

"We call it phazing. You can be in two different places at once. Your body back in Roswell is in a sedated state and is utilizing your full corporeal body. This spirit body can go wherever you wish it to go. You can use it to communicate with whoever and wherever you need to. There are no boundaries to this ability. If you wish to go to the Whirlwind Galaxy, you would be able to. Also, let's say you'd like your corporeal body to follow you to where your spirit body is you can teleport yourself to this new location just by committing yourself."

"No way!" exclaimed Jim. "Do you mean I can come here anytime I want too, without going through the Granolith?"

"Yes. If you would like to, you can try it out now" suggested Mira. "All you have to do is commit yourself to the activity and then your corporeal body will follow."

"Okay, let me try." Jim closed his eyes and concentrated and then he felt a strange sensation as if his body was being pulled through an invisible tube and then when he opened his eyes, he was standing full flesh in the Evans kitchen. "Well, that was creepy. So, my body back at the station?"

"Is no longer there."

"Oh my God, what if someone saw me disappear."

"That is something to worry about. You need to be careful on where you activate this gift, so you aren't detected."

Jim nodded and just as he was going to phaze back to Roswell, Liz let out a scream and her water broke.


	65. Labor Pains

**Chapter 64 – Labor Pains**

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Maria as she looked at the pool of liquid at Liz's feet. Then Liz reached for her belly as the first of many contractions commenced.

"Owww," she screamed as she lost her footing. Jim caught her and helped her to the sofa. "Where's Max?" he said looking around.

"He's in Metropolis right now going up against the Special Unit," supplied Jesse who'd just entered the room. "What's going on?" and then he saw the state Liz was in and asked, "Is it time?" Jim nodded as he grimaced. Max should be here.

"Let's get Her Majesty more comfortable," suggested Mira. Jim and Jesse supported Liz as she walked back to her room and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Maria, can you help her get more comfortable and ready for the birthing process?" Maria nodded. "Jesse, can you gather up all the towels you can and get us a bowl of ice and water?" He nodded. "I will also need you to sterilize some items."

"On it," Jesse said, happy to be leaving the room to obtain the items on his list.

"Breathe Liz…hee hee hoo, hee hee hoo…" Maria encouraged as another contracted ripped through Liz's body.

"Jim, I need to see if you can use your new found gift to alert their parents of the upcoming birth and bring them through the portal." He agreed. "But first, I need you to contact the group in Metropolis and inform them Liz has gone into labor and we need His Majesty back **now**." Mira instructed, putting emphasis on the word 'now'.

"Jim, Max said… to tell them…to…get him…the hell out of…there… now. They'll…take care of…the Special Unit…later," Liz sputtered out in between each stifled breath.

Jim nodded and left Liz's room, went out to the sofa, closed his eyes and concentrated on Michael and then phazed himself to Metropolis.

The remaining group in Smallville surrounded Liz and tried to comfort her, the best they could as she closed her eyes and continued her silent communication with her husband.

**Inside the Missile Silo**

Max was surrounded by his guards including Special Agent Davis. They were inside an elevator on its way down underground when something within his and Liz's connection exploded all at once.

'_Liz, what's going on? Are you okay?'_ he questioned in a strangled 'voice' as he felt a wash of anxiety and panic cross through their connection.

'_My…my water broke'_

'_Nonononono…this can't be happening now'_

'_Sorry dear, but I don't think our daughter agrees with you' _she said sarcastically. _'Owwwwww'_

'_Son… of… a… biatch! What the hell was that?'_ Max communicated after experiencing serious cramping in his abdomen area. It took everything within his power to not let it be known he was seriously hurting.

'_Hee hee hoo. Welcome. Hee hee hoo. To. Hee hee hoo. Childbirth. Hee hee hoo. Alien Style. Hee hee hoo.'_

'_NOT AGAIN…Ooww!'_ Again Max was feeling the oncoming contractions. He knew he wouldn't be able to withstand this silent internal battle without his captors detecting his painful grimaces and moans that were sure to come.

He'd expected to be there when their daughter was born, but it never crossed his mind he'd have to go through the same painful experience as Liz. But here they were separated and at the most inopportune time and he wasn't at his wife's side and she was in a lot of pain. _'Oh no!!'_

'_What?'_

'_If I'm experiencing what you're going through, then whatever the Special Unit has up its sleeves for me will be transferred to you. No. No. No. No. No. I will not subject you to their torturous techniques. Tell them to get me the hell out of here now and we'll come back for the Special Unit later. Oh no! Not another one!! These are too close for comfort.'_

'_Hee hee hoo. Hee hee hoo. I'll inform them. Hurry home love.'_

"He's looking really green," one of the guards noted of Max, who had his eyes closed, holding back the screams he wanted to exhale from the intense cramping he was feeling. "Are you okay?"

"Just…remember…what…I…said. Get…out" Max muttered out in an exasperated voice.

"No talking to the prisoner," Agent Davis scolded his men as the elevator doors opened and they escorted Max to a padded white cell. He sat in the corner on the floor and concentrated on soothing Liz as they continued to share the birth of their daughter. Max silently prayed to whatever entity was out there listening for his safe return, and that Liz wouldn't have to endure whatever was coming his way. What was he thinking baiting the Special Unit into taking him?

**Oliver's Penthouse**

Clark flew into the clock tower apartment and landed beside Chloe.

"Clark!" Chloe screeched reaching up and wrapping her arms around Clark, giving him a very passionate welcome back kiss.

"Uh-hum," coughed Bart, "unless you're willing to share," he said raising his eyebrows in a suggestive gesture, "then I think we need to plan on how we're going to take down this Special Unit group and get Max out of there."

"Change of plans," Jim's materialized body said scaring the heck out of Michael. Luckily nobody got blasted when Jim materialized at his side.

"Where the hell did you come from? And what do you mean change of plans?" Michael exclaimed.

"Let's just say my green gills have developed. What's more important right now is Liz is in labor and Max wants ya'll to get him out of there so he can be at her side. He said the Special Unit can wait until later to be dealt with." Michael and Kyle gasped at the same time. "This isn't good," Michael stated the obvious.

"Well, I don't think we should forego dealing with the Special Unit," Oliver stated. "There are enough of us to deal with them. I suggest we go in and retrieve Max and get him back to Liz and then the rest of us can go in and take siege of the silo and hold Max's captors until a time when Max can come back and deal with them."

A grin crossed Michael's face. What he could do to these people that had literally uprooted his life and family. "I'm in," he stated to no one in particular.

"How many people are we dealing with Clark?"

"I only know of the four guards that were in the back of the van and the Special Agent in Charge. I wasn't able to look below the surface because it's lead-lined."

"Okay, Clark you take Bart just in case there's any kryptonite in your path. Incapacitate as many of the captors as you can and we'll follow up in my jet and take care of the rest. Once you get Max out, you should fly him home to Liz while Bart hangs back and waits for us," Oliver advised and the group agreed. "Clark, how do we get there?" Clark spent the next couple of moments drawing a map for the group and then he and Bart took off on foot.

Chloe drove Lois and Tess back to Smallville, while the rest boarded Oliver's jet.

**Roswell**

Jim rematerialized in his body back at the sheriff's department and noticed he was surrounded by the local deputies.

"Jim! Jim! Are you alright?" one of the deputies was shaking him.

"What happened?" Jim said waking up groggily, trying to play off his 'absence'.

"I think you passed out," Sheriff Hanson said. "I was about ready to call the paramedics."

"I think I'm fine," Jim stated.

"That may be, but I think you should take the rest of the day off. We're not overly busy today."

"I think I'll take you up on that," Jim said gathering his jacket and lunch pail. He left the building and made his way to the Crash Down.

Inside the Crash Down, Jeff was working in the back at the grill as his new hires worked out front. It wasn't a very busy afternoon. Jim entered the café and took a seat at the counter and ordered a coffee and requested to speak to Jim or Nancy.

A Crash Down waitress named Rachel bounced back into the kitchen to retrieve Jeff and bounded back up front to refill the sugar containers. She was one of the liveliest teenagers Jim had seen in awhile, with a smile broadly crossing her face. She reminded him of Liz and Maria's carefree attitudes, until the aliens overtook their small town. This thought just reminded him of his newly inherited gifts. Ugh…he was an alien hybrid. Guess it could be worse, he thought to himself as he took another sip of his coffee, not really noticing that he had added Tabasco sauce to it.

"So, what's up Jim?" Jeff asked.

"It's time. I'm supposed to take you to them."

"Already?" Jeff said shocked, "It hasn't even been a month."

"I know, but it's imperative we leave as quickly as possible." Jeff shook his head in disbelief. "Give me time to take care of this place and get Nancy."

"I'll meet you at my place. I've got to go let the others know as well."

Jeff nodded and went back into the kitchen to clean up his area and prepared to close the café for a family emergency. Jim left out the door he came in and made his way to the Evans' house.

The waitress, Rachel was totally lost, because what she gathered from the conversation was so vague. She didn't hear anything dealing with a family emergency or whatnot. Just that it was time and the Sheriff was going to have to pick up the others.

She had heard the stories that had been spread throughout her school about the Class of 2002, and how a group of aliens had been part of that particular graduating class. She thought it'd be really cool to meet a bona fide alien, and it was rumored that this was the place they hung out at, which was pretty comical, since the establishment's motif was aliens.

She was finishing up with her last table when she was asked to take a couple of days off. So, she went into the back, took off her apron and antennas, placed them in her locker and left out the back. Then a thought crossed her mind, what if… what if the Parker's were involved with aliens? What would it hurt for her to follow them and see where they went? So, she waited in her vehicle until she noticed Jeff and Nancy coming out the back loaded down with a couple of suitcases, as they got into their vehicle. She followed them discretely to the Sheriff's place.

Jim drove into the Evans' driveway and bounded up the driveway, but was surprised when Diane opened the door, her bags packed and ready to go. "Phil will meet us at your house. I packed for him. Wow, I can't believe it's time already."

Jim helped her with her bags as she spoke nonstop. "Nancy called me right after Jeff told her. I hope I packed warm enough. How cold does it get in Kansas this time of year?"

"Nancy, calm down. You're not the one having a baby. There are more serious things going on, as well as the baby's arrival, but the important thing right now is to get ya'll to Smallville."

"Right, sorry. I'm just so excited."

"I understand" Jim said pulling into his driveway. Jeff and Nancy were close behind them and Phil's vehicle was already parked alongside the road. They all met Jim at the door as he opened and allowed them entry. "I've gotta get a few things too. We'll be taking the portal," He said nonchalantly. "I hope ya'll are wearing comfortable shoes." Both women went back to their vehicles where their luggage was waiting and retrieved their tennis shoes. It didn't take long for Jim to pack and help transfer all the bags into Jim's vehicle. They climbed in and made their way to the edge of Frazier Woods.

Rachel followed closely behind. This was getting very interesting.

**Smallville, KS**

"How are you doing girlfriend?" Maria asked.

"About as well as can be expected," Liz replied. Maria lifted up a glass of ice water so Liz could take a sip and then she wiped Liz's brow with a cool cloth. She wasn't sure if she was helping anything, but she just wanted to be there to comfort her best friend.

"Max is feeling everything that I am," Liz said.

"No freakin way?" Maria responded. "All the contractions? Everything?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God, Michael would literally die. How is Max holding up?"

"So far he's able to control his outer emotions, but I know he's hurting internally. He's afraid to scream out, so he's got the worse part of this. Oh no, here comes another one." Liz gripped the blankets in a tight fist as the contraction came and went.

**Inside the Missile Silo**

"Has he done anything?" Agent Davis asked one of his men as they looked at Max cowered in the corner of the white padded room with his eyes closed and his fists clenched.

"No Sir. He's just been sitting in that corner the whole time. The only thing I've noticed is he seems to tense up every once in a while, but we haven't touched him or communicated with him."

"Very well," Agent Davis said and depressed the intercom button.

"Hello, Max."

Max cautiously opened his eyes and looked up.

"Ah, you're awake. I have a few questions for you."

"What exactly do you want to know that you or your predecessors haven't already retrieved from me or those before me? You already know I'm not human. You know how to incapacitate us. What more do you need to know?"

"What is your home planet or galaxy?" All of a sudden another contraction ripped through both his and Liz's bodies. He held up a finger, hoping the agent would wait, but that was wishful thinking.

"Sir, I already gave my report on what the prisoner said to us back in the van, including where he comes from and how he and his family aren't here to take over the Earth. What's with this line of questioning." Stated Agent Davis' second in command.

"Stand down. You don't know what these _things _are really capable of. They've been raising havoc since they landed here back in '47. Many people have died at their hands and now because you've talked to one of them you want to believe everything he tells you. He probably entered your mind and scrambled your brain.

"I don't understand. The TAG was activated so how could he enter my mind, sir? You're just looking for excuses to advocate what you're doing. This is wrong, there's no way around it."

Agent Davis turned to the other guards in the room and addressed them. "I'm placing Agent Jones in custody. Take him to a detention cell." They acknowledged his orders by pulling out their guns and directing Agent Jones to the door.

"What you're doing is wrong" Agent Jones yelled as he was directed down the hall.

Once the door was closed, Agent Davis continued his interrogation. "So Max, are you going to tell me what the name of your home planet or galaxy is?"

Max continued to fight his internal battle.

"Fine. You don't want to cooperate." At this declaration Agent Davis depressed a button and a group of men in white hazardous material suits came charging through the door and picked up Max and secured him to a stainless steel table. Then one of the men jammed an IV needle in his arm and soon an inhibiting liquid began to flow through his body, totally relaxing him.

Max began to stutter out. "I was co..op…er…at…ing. I'm from the plan…et Annntar. In the…the…Whirl…Whirlwind…galaxy." Then Max withdrew due to the effects of the drugs they gave him.

'_Liz, are you okay?'_

**Back in Smallville**

"Can't you give her anything for the pain?" Maria asked Mira.

"I'm afraid not," Mira said and then she noticed Liz demeanor go from tense to sluggish. "Your Highness, are you alright?"

"Huh," Liz said groggily.

"What did you do?" Maria asked.

"Nothing," Mira said, checking over Liz.

"No, No, No. She didn't do anything." Liz waved her hand sluggishly. "It's only Max," and then she giggled. "They gave him some kind of drug." She giggled again.

"Dang, we need to market this concoction the Special Unit has devised to incapacitate ya'll. I wonder how it'd work on a human."

**Inside the Missile Silo**

"Tom. Rob. You both know he's crazy. You heard the alien for yourselves and you both bought into his story. He said to get out of here before his friends come after him. Don't restrict me to a detention cell. Let's just get out of here." Agent Jones stated his case as his close coworkers led him down the hall to the detention cell. They were met up by Todd, the other agent that was in the back of the van. "What's going on and why are you pointing your guns at Charlie? This wasn't part of the plan?"

"It is now" Tom said holstering his gun, redirecting the group past the detention cells towards the elevator. "Agent Davis has clearly lost his mind and I for one am not sticking around to see the outcome. Everyone is on their own once we reach the surface."

Charlie was just a bit confused, "When had the group planned this escape from the silo?" he thought as the elevator doors open.

**Outside the Missile Silo**

"I'm still the faster of the two of us," Bart bragged.

"Yeah, but can you fly?" Clark said, a grin appearing across his face. He went up to the gate and took the lock in his hands and crushed it, allowing the pieces to fall to the ground and then opened the gate.

"Well, that's a nifty trick, but how do you plan on getting us inside?"

Clark went up to the keypad and entered the password. "I overhead the entry code," he said as the elevator door opened and they stepped inside. "Now, I don't know where we go from here except down, so be alert."

When the elevator doors open they were greeted by four members of the Special Unit. Tom and Rob raised their weapons and had them aimed at Clark and Bart.

"Whoa amigo," Bart stated. "We come in peace."

"We do?" Clark said. "I thought we came to get Max out of here?"

"Well, I'm not the one that's bullet proof."

"Um, excuse me, but what the hell are you doing here?" Tom asked, still aiming his gun at the unaffected duo in the elevator.

"Didn't my friend already tell you our purpose? We're here to spring Max and if you'd be so kind as to point us in the right direction that would be appreciated."

"Are you two aliens too?" Rob asked, lowering his gun slightly.

"Are you kidding? Do I look like an alien?"

"I don't know Bart, look at you in your spiffy costume. You could definitely pass as alien."

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt this bantering going on between you two, but I'd rather just get out of this hole in the ground," Todd said.

"Where's Max?" Clark asked.

"You all go up above," Charlie said. "I'll take these two to their friend. No need for the lot of us to get in trouble. Since I'm already looking at dismissal, I might as well go out big." The three shook hands with Charlie and then switched places with Clark and Bart who were leery about the situation.

Once the doors closed and the three were on their way up to the surface, Clark turned on Charlie. "Why are you helping us? You weren't so convinced in the van."

"You heard us? How?" Charlie whispered to himself.

"Yes I heard you, but back to my question. Why are you helping us out now?" Clark asked again.

"Let's talk on our way," Charlie said leading the way down the hall. In a whisper he continued. "After listening to Max speak of all the atrocities he and his family have had to endure at the hands of this organization I decided this isn't what I signed up for. I'm not a bad man. I have a wife and family and I don't want any harm to come to them or myself due to my ties to this organization and if it means helping you out, then that's what I plan on doing." Then he held his fingers to his mouth in a sh-ing sign and crouched down. Clark and Bart followed suit.

"Your friend is through those doors, but they're heavily guarded. I'll have to access it so you can get by but we've got to wait until there isn't anyone around."

"We can't wait all day. Think about Liz. We need to get Max out of there," Bart said.

"I agree. Charlie how many people work down here?"

"Well, we work in shifts, but on any given shift there are between 20 to 30 people working down here."

"No problemo. We can take them and leave the scraps for our back up," Bart stated.

"Calm down Bart. Our goal is to get Max reunited with Liz. Plus, we've got to leave something for Michael to do down here; otherwise you'd have to answer to his wrath."

"Point taken. So, what's the plan?"

**Outside the Granolith Cave**

"Wow, that's quite the trek," Diane huffed out as they reached the cave.

"Yeah, it's about a two mile hike up here," Jim stated. He went around to the rock's side and waved his hand over its surface until a silver handprint materialized. He then placed his hand in its center causing a door to slide open.

"How'd you do that? I thought only those of the alien persuasion could do that," Phil asked as they entered the cave.

The door shut behind them and Jim turned on his flashlight and led them to the Granolith entrance. "As you know I was shot and healed by Max, well my transformation has taken place and I've joined the ranks of being a human-alien hybrid." Jim lifted his hands to the wall, but nothing happened. He tried again, but again nothing happened. "I don't know what's going on; I've done this a few times now. The door should open." Jim tried again with the same result. Suddenly the group felt an energy surge, the door slid open and there stood Isabel in the opening. "Isabel?"

"Valenti" Then she saw Jeff, Nancy and her parents. She strode passed Jim and embraced her parents. She then pulled away and asked, "What's going on?"

"Liz is in labor and Max is in Metropolis."

"What is my dimwit brother doing in Metropolis when his wife is back in Smallville having a baby? Come on, let's get a move on," she said ushering everyone into the Granolith. She then activated it while instructing them of what would happen and then they were on their way through the portal to the Kewatchee caves.

"That was…different," Jeff said as they exited the caves. "I take it we're in Smallville now."

"Yeah, follow me and I'll show you our new home," Isabel said as they walked towards the Kent farm.

"So how was your trip?" Jim inquired.

"Fabulous! It was so nice to finally meet my biological mother and she was able to answer so many questions I had about myself and our existence. It was definitely a worthwhile experience. Nothing against what you and dad did for me here, because you all mean everything to me, but to finally have some answers fulfilled me as a person."

"Oh honey, there's nothing wrong with wanting to get to know your biological family and I hope you and your biological mother form as close of a relationship as we have," Diane said pulling her daughter in for an embrace. "By the way, I was wondering what is her name?"

"Ankaa."

"Such as lovely name," Nancy submitted.

"Well, this is the Kent farm, where Clark and his mom live. Our farm is just down the road."

"How far are we talking? The women decided to bring everything but the kitchen sink," asked Phil.

"I'll phaze over to the farm and get Pete's car." Before anyone could question him, Jim disappeared.

**Back at the Missile Silo**

"Go," Bart said as Clark ran to the entrance and conked the two guard's heads against each other and removed their slumped bodies to a supply closet. Afterwards, Charlie entered the scene and opened the doors as Bart and Clark flashed through, all this done to the amazement of Charlie. He was glad he chose the right side. He disappeared into a vacant room as Clark and Bart went to rescue Max.

They both sped to the room Charlie mapped out and Clark immobilized a couple more guards as Bart zipped in and took the cameras offline. He went over to Max who was strapped to the stainless steel table and released the straps. Clark joined them and soon the both of them had Max.

"Man, I never thought you'd get here?" Max said through gritted teeth. "Oh, not another one," he stated grabbing his stomach.

"What's wrong?" What did they do to you?" Clark asked, all the while x-raying his body to see if he could see the cause of his pain.

"Nothing, it's just another contraction. The injection they gave me must be wearing off because I'm able to feel them again. This connection thing Liz and I have has gone to a whole new level. I'll probably be the first guy to have to go through the birthing process. There's one for the medical books. Awwww!!!"

"Let's get him out of here," Bart said. Bart and Clark took a side of Max and moved him through the corridors. Of course when the cameras went offline, this alerted Agent Davis so time was crucial. Charlie saw the trio coming down the hall. He left the vacant room and opened up the door just in time for them to move through the doors. They then quickly navigated to the elevator doors just to meet a half dozen men guarding their escape route.

"Clark, this is your party now. How about you immobilize these guys so we can get out of here. Remember to leave some fun for the others." Clark left Max's side as Charlie took his place.

Clark walked towards the guards, who raised their weapons, prepared to shoot him if the order was given. "You're not going anywhere with our prisoner," Agent Davis stated. Then he got a closer look at Clark and said. "You're one of them too, aren't you? Well, there's nothing you can do. We've got a TAG activated and you're thoroughly surrounded. The only way out is through us, so I suggest you surrender."

"Well, I do believe you've got it wrong. I may be, as you put it, one of them, just not from the same planet, so your little TAG device doesn't work on me. So I think we'll be taking our leave now." And then in a micro second everyone was knocked unconscious.

"Whoa," Charlie said as he helped Bart carry Max into the elevator Clark had opened. Clark depressed the up button and they rode the elevator up. When the doors opened the rest of the group was there to meet them.

"Who are your friends?" Charlie asked.

"Remember when Max said he had essentially an arsenal of friends that had his back, well meet the arsenal. Good thing you decided to get out when you did," Clark stated, and then he turned towards Oliver. "I'm going to fly Max home. Good luck here." He picked up Max and took to the skies as Charlie's jaw dropped.

By the time they reached Smallville Max was almost fully coherent and felt the contractions getting closer and closer. He stumbled into the house and went back to their bedroom. There he found Liz lying on the bed on her side using the breathing technique she learned on the Internet while she was searching for information on pregnancies.

"How is she?" he said going to her side.

"Max, thank God you're back. I don't think it'll be much longer before your daughter enters the world," Maria stated as she rubbed Liz's back. "You could definitely tell when she came off that high they gave you. She was handling things well, now it's just crazy."

"Liz, I'm here darling"

"I know," she said as another contraction ripped through the couple's bodies.

Mira took a peek and notice Liz was almost fully dilated. "I believe it's time. Was Jesse able to sterilize those items I asked him for?"

"Yes, they're right here," Maria said unrolling a clean white towel with a pair of scissors, a razor blade, salad tongs and a couple of sharp knives. There was also a stack of towels, a bowl, as well as a warm blanket for the baby when she came out.

Max looked over at the utensils and if the alien hybrids could turn green, Max was there. "What're you going to use those for? Never mind, I don't even want to know. Oh my, not another one and this one is…owwww."

"Maxwell, the Mighty King, Evans you better be here or there will be Hell to pay." Isabel entered the house screaming out her warning. "I'm sure I could give you nightmares that would keep you up all day and night, trust me." And then she was at the couple's door.

"Oh, you're sooo lucky little brother. How are you Liz?"

"Welcome home Izzy, glad to see you too," Max said as Isabel took a wet cloth and wiped Liz's brow.

"Both of your parents are out in the living room. They came to welcome the little one into the world."

"My mom is here?" Liz questioned through staggered breaths.

"Yes, would you like me to go and get her?"

"Yes!"

Isabel left as Nancy entered the room, taking up Isabel's spot. "Oh Liz, how are you doing?"

"Been better Mom"

"It's time. The baby's head is cresting. Liz, it's time to push," Mira said.

Another fifteen minutes went by, which seemed like a lifetime to both Liz and Max, their daughter was born.

Max cut the umbilical cord and took his daughter over to the basin. He cleaned her up and wrapped her in a warm pink blanket before laying her in his wife's hands.

"She should really have a name. Don't you think?"

Max nodded and slid in beside her in their bed and reached for their bundle of joy's tiny hand. When their fingers touched a bright blue light shone in the room and the same curious symbol they had seen in Dione was shining on the ceiling and then it was gone. "Well that was interesting little one," Max stated and then he looked at his wife. "Well, did you have any thoughts for a name?"

"Well, since Alex's death, I've wanted to name my child after him."

"Then we will. How about Alexandria? And since you and your grandmother were really close, how about using Claudia for her middle name?" Max suggested.

"Welcome to our worlds, Alexandria Claudia Evans."


	66. Welcome Alexis

**Chapter 65 – Welcome Alexis**

"She's gorgeous!" exclaimed Diane, as Max handed over his daughter wrapped in a pink blanket to his mother. "She's absolutely gorgeous. What's her name?" By this time, the rest of the household was surrounding them.

"Alexandria Claudia Evans, but Liz and I discussed this and we're going to call her Alexis."

"She always did love her grandmother, such a wonderful tribute to her." Jeff stated as he took Alexis' tiny hand in his. "How's Liz doing?" Jeff asked.

"Mira, Maria and Nancy are taking care of her. She should be ready for visitors shortly." Jeff nodded.

"Max, where are all the baby supplies?" Isabel questioned.

Max shrugged and looked around the room for an answer, then looked back at Isabel. "We didn't think this would happen so soon, so we weren't really prepared."

"Understatement. Mom, let's go shopping" Isabel said.

Diane handed Alexis back to Max and then asked, "May I see Liz before I go?" Max nodded as Isabel led her back to their bedroom, while Max enjoyed showing off his baby girl.

Isabel knocked on the door and then she and Diane entered. The bed was empty and Maria was changing the sheets. Mira was in the process of cleaning up the surrounding area, using her alien talents to remove any evidence a birth just took place. Then the bathroom door opened and Liz gingerly walked out with Nancy. She had wet hair and was wearing clean clothes. Maria went over to the door, helped her to the bed and got her settled.

Diane reached for Liz's hand. "She's so beautiful and alert. I've never seen a baby so aware of their surroundings. She has the most beautiful head of hair, dark brown like Max and you, but what's really startling is her eyes. They are the brightest blue I've ever seen."

"She's a real blessing, isn't she?" Liz said.

"You should have Max heal you" Isabel said. "You shouldn't have to be in so much pain." The door opened up suddenly and Max came through.

"Jeff has Alexis and between him and my father I don't know which grandpa is more proud. Alexis has them both wrapped around her tiny finger." He went over to Liz and laid his hand on her abdomen area as a green light brightened the room and then he removed his hand and kissed Liz on the forehead. "I'm sorry. I didn't think of it at the time. My mind was elsewhere, but after I heard Isabel's suggestion, I came right away. I never want you to hurt again."

"It's alright; having a baby is a painful event, but look at the outcome. Makes us appreciate her even more, especially since daddy had to feel the pain of childbirth too." She had a bright smile on her face.

"Yes, about that. What you women go through to have a baby is… astronomical. Totally out of this world. How women can have baby after baby after experiencing childbirth makes me really wonder about your sanity. It's just too painful."

"Well, do you feel any of that pain now?" Liz asked.

"No, but my experience is vicarious."

"Exactly. If I was still in tremendous pain, you'd be feeling it. Everything I've read about childbirth is true, once the baby is born its like all the pain of childbirth disappears. Of course, once the high is gone, there's going to be some pain, but all you're really concerned about is your new bundle of joy."

"Liz" Diane said, "Isabel and I are going to go out and get some things for Alexis. Is there anything you'd like while we're out?"

"No, I'm fine. Max?"

"I'm good. While you're gone, I'll see if the guys and I can set up the baby's room, so it's ready when you get home." Then he turned, kissed Liz again. "If you're ready, I'm sure there are some people out in the living that would love to see you and I'm sure Alexis would like to see her mommy again."

Liz smiled. "I'm ready"

Isabel, Diane, and Max left the room. Isabel collected some money and the keys to their van and she and Diane left for Smallville.

**Luthor Inn**

Lonnie and Rath were sitting down in their hotel suite when the door opened and Nicholas came through followed closely by Khivar.

"Hey Nikki, who's your new friend?" Rath said digging his hand deeper into a bag of potato chips drizzled with Tabasco sauce.

"Ya, what's up with that? I didn't think we were here to make friends with the locals" Lonnie added.

Khivar gave Nicholas an incredulous look, shook his head and then addressed the two pod rejects. "Vilandra and Rath, it's amazing that you two have actually lived and survived this long on this dreaded planet. However did you do it?" Khivar paused for a moment and then continued. "But I suppose hiding like rats in the sewers provided you some security, but now having to live among the humans must be a whole new experience. I mean, you actually had to clean up your act and orientate yourselves among these humanoids, but looking at you two, you're not so integrated yet, you've got a long way to go."

"What? You don't like our threads?" Rath said, looking down at his clothes. Neither he nor Lonnie reacted to Khivar's knowledge of who they were or his insults.

"Ya, I worked really hard on my hair" Lonnie said. "So, Nick. Who's your otherworldly friend?"

"I am Khivar, your King"

"Oooh, you're our King?" Rath said. "We're the Royal Four, well at least the Royal Two. Anyway, you have the nerve to come in here and insult us with the way we lived and survived, but what's up with the body you decided to inhabit. What, couldn't you find a better vessel?"

"Rath, cool it" Lonnie voiced in a whisper.

"Oh, for your information, you are not the Royal…Two. I killed the 'Four' you're just imitations and bad imitations at that. Your twins are much better imitations than you will ever be. And Vilandra…"

"It's Lonnie"

"Yes, well Lonnie. That's fitting because you'd never be the Vilandra I fell in love with on Antar. Isabel carries more of Vilandra's essence then you ever will."

Lonnie was taken aback with this comment, as Nicholas winked and smiled at her, letting her know he was still available. Then he turned towards Khivar and bent his head in a servitude state and said, "Sire. We need to get to the reason why we are all together."

"Yes, yes. You're right. We need to locate Zod, an acquaintance of mine from the Phantom Zone and I understand the human body he inhabits is Lex Luthor." A little cough-like laugh escaped Rath's mouth.

"You got this body and Zod…" Rath is fully laughing now. "Zod got Lex Luthor's. Man, you suck. From my research, Lex Luthor is a multi billionaire, or something like that and has assets all over the world, and you…you choose this body."

"Rath. Rath. You. Need. To. Shut. It." Lonnie said pointedly. Noticing that Khivar was ready to wipe him off the planet with his raised hand but then Khivar thought it better of it. He would deal with their lack of respect swiftly… once they were no longer needed. Slowly he lowered his hand and changed his approach.

"You've done research. I didn't know you were even capable." He said nonchalantly to Rath, letting the insult lay to rest.

"Well yeah. We did learn to read and write while we were living in the sewers with the rats. But of course, since we've met up with Nikki here, we've had to do a lot of research, and one of those topics has been Smallville and the Luthor's name is everywhere. So, yeah…we know a thing or two about Lex Luthor."

"I think we need to get into the Luthor Mansion and make his acquaintance and then hopefully we can join forces with him," Lonnie mentioned.

"I agree, and this is how we're going to do it." Khivar stated.

**Metropolis Hospital**

Bob was lying in his bed with his ribs all bandaged up and hooked up to an assortment of monitors. Martha and Lionel were sitting in a couple of bedside chairs conversing with him when the door opened.

"Dad!" Zan said as he hurried into his dad's room and made his way to his bedside.

"Honey" Brenda said, following Zan through the door, closing it to give them some privacy. Going to his bedside and standing by Zan she asked, "So, how are you doing?"

"I've been better. Got a few broken ribs and breathing's not easy, but I'll be fine." Bob said with staggered breath.

"He's been a real trouper" Martha said.

"Why did you do it?" Brenda asked somberly, taking his hand in hers. "You could've been killed."

The room was deathly quiet and then Bob spoke. "I'm his father, be it only his adoptive father but still, my responsibility as his father is to watch after him as he grows and protect him. But I can't." He looked down at his broken body. "I found out I can't protect him. What use am I? I was only trying to protect my son, but I got thrown around like a rag doll and look at me now."

"Oh dad, you're as much my father as Max is and even though you're not able to do the things that we can, it doesn't make you any less of a father. One day I'm going to be the King over a whole galaxy and it's not going to matter how powerful I am, but how I use that power. Since you've adopted me, you've had to deal with things that a normal couple wouldn't have to deal with when they adopt a newborn, but have you turned your back on me? No. You've been there all the way, influencing me and guiding me. You two have the most important job a parent could have; you're shaping the next King of Antar and the Ruler over the Five Planets."

"I'm still young and growing and there are many experiences I haven't had and hopefully after we're done with the problems at hand, I can become a normal kid again, even if it's in a teenager's body." He laughed looking down at his body. Zan gave his father a soft hug, careful of his bandages, as Brenda joined them, tears rolling down her face.

"Very wise words from such a young prince" Lionel stated. "You really are going to be a good ruler."

When Zan and Brenda stood up, Zan looked at the bandages and moved his hand over them, "I can heal you."

"No" Martha said. "Not yet anyways. Wait until they release him from the hospital. His doctor's already questioning his previous injuries, and I'm sure they'll be shocked at your recovery as well Brenda. We need to stay as inconspicuous as possible."

Zan looked at Martha. Pulling his attention away from her, he looked down at his hand and allowed himself to take away most of the pain his dad was experiencing and then pulled away. "I'll heal the rest when you're released from the hospital, but at least you'll be able to breathe much easier." Then turning to the others he said, "He still has his broken ribs, but I just relieved the pressure on his lungs."

"Thank you son" Bob said.

"Bob, Brenda" Martha started, "I just wanted you to know, being an adoptive parent of an extraordinary child,"

"You mean an extraterrestrial child" chided Zan.

"Yes, that's what I mean. Jonathon and I shared many of the same feelings that you're feeling. While we were raising Clark, each day was a new adventure that we had to go through as a family, because we were afraid to tell anyone our secret. Afraid they would come and take him away. Raising Clark wasn't much different then raising a human child, but we did reach new territory when he began to develop his abilities, but we persevered and look what kind of man Clark is now. I'd like to think we raised him right and can't wait to see what happens next. I just wished Jonathon was still around to see how his life unfolds."

"My advice to you is to know your strengths as well as your limits. You're lucky to have so many people to lean on who are watching after Zan as well. So don't go up against these bad forces that are encompassing his life. Leave them to the others. Just be his parents and be there for him. Believe me, that's more than enough."

"You're right. I was just frustrated and basically feeling sorry for myself. But I see your point." Just then a nurse came in as the room fell quiet.

After she left, Brenda leaned in and kissed Bob. "We should be going Martha's right, there would be more questions brought up if the doctors saw me."

Zan reached over and hugged his father. "I love ya dad. I'm one lucky boy to have so many people that are looking after me. Maybe when you get out we can go to a football game together."

"That'd be nice son, after you heal my ribs"

"Sure thing"

"We'll keep your dad company until he's released" Martha said.

Brenda thanked them and then she and Zan left to go home.

**Missile Silo**

"You should really close your mouth, it's unbecoming" Ava advised Charlie.

"But, he flew… up into the sky, with Max" Charlie stated.

"Yeah, I know. Everyone seems to have the same reaction the first time around."

Then Oliver stepped forward and asked, "Michael, what are we up against down there?"

"This is Charlie, a recently converted special agent who can give us a layout of the missile silo and how many agents we could come up against while we're down there. We also need to figure out what we're going to do with them once we round them up."

So the group surrounded Charlie as he mapped out the missile silo for the group as a plan formulated for overtaking the Special Unit.


	67. Siege of the Missile Silo

**Chapter 66 – Siege of the Missile Silo**

"Isn't this just precious?" Isabel stated lifting a frilly light purple dress with little pink flowers intertwined into the lace. "Alexis will look so adorable in this."

"That little girl is going to get so spoiled. Here, look at this one." Diane said holding up another one. "Let's get them both." They both added their contributions to the growing pile in the cart.

"Izzy" Diane said softly. "Hmmm?" Isabel responded.

"What's your real mother like?" Isabel dropped another outfit into the cart, turned to face her mother then walked her over to a bench where they sat down. Isabel took Diane's hands in hers and said,

"Let me give you a little history first. When her children and their significant others perished in the attack, she went into seclusion with the thought that not only had she lost her family but that we, her engineered children, endured the same fate. She was a broken woman. At first she grieved for her lost family, but then she and her Protectors began to notice the changing environment and moved deeper into the caves. In time she and her Protectors had delved so deep into the caves that a small underground city began to emerge. Then she brought in some of her most trusted scientists, who were the same ones that created me and the others. They have been searching for an answer to the depleting environment affecting their world. Then the Granolith was activated when Zan went through the portals sparking some hope in her as well as those that served under her.

"When I stepped out of the Granolith, she embraced me as her own, not just some kind of science experiment and shared with me the lives that our other selves lived. She truly loved them just like you and Dad love me and Max. She will never take your place, but she now shares a piece of my heart like you and Dad. It was also nice to be able to understand another side of myself and to get answers to questions I've had. I hope one day you'll be able to meet her, because she's truly a wonderful woman."

Diane embraced her daughter. "I hope that one day we shall meet." Breaking the embrace, she rose and said, "We better get these paid for, get a crib and get back to the house."

"Yeah. No telling what kind of trouble the boys are finding in decorating Alexis' room." They both laughed as Isabel continued, "And Mom, thank you."

"For what?" she questioned.

"Just for everything"

**Evans' Farm**

"I don't know what you're talking about Max, I really like that color" Kyle said with his hand on the wall looking at the fluorescent pink wall.

"It's just too…bright" Max said looking at the four walls.

"Understatement" Maria remarked coming into the room. You should go with neutral colors and allow the colors to come from whatever Isabel and Mrs. Evans bring home." Maria suggested.

"I don't know, what about wallpaper?" Nancy suggested entering the room.

"Or wainscoting?" Jeff piped in.

"Or maybe even a mural?" Kyle threw in again.

"Hmmm, I really like that idea" Max said as he laid his hand on the wall. The four walls transformed into a scene he saw in a picture on Dione. It was a picture of the Antarian palace looking up into the day sky. The other four planets, the three moons and Sorin could also be seen up in the sky. "Since she is a little princess, she should at least grow up in a palace."

"It's beautiful. What are we looking at?" inquired Nancy.

"The Antarian palace" Mira said in awe as she walked into the room. It had been so long since she had laid eyes on it. "Such a wonderful pictorial."

"Yes, it is" Liz said walking into the room behind Mira carrying Alexis. "What do you think little one?" Alexis pointed up at Sorin, the giant red sun in the sky and then both Liz and Max saw an image in their heads of Sorin exploding as Alexis said her first words. "Bye- Bye"

**Metropolis**

Brenda and Zan were on their way home when Brenda's cell phone began to beep. "Zan, can you get that?" Zan reached for her phone and noticed that she'd received a text message.

"It's a message from the Smallville group." He opened it up.

_Just to let you know the 'club' has grown by one. Alexandria Claudia Evans was born earlier this morning. Look forward to seeing you soon. _

"Mom, guess what? Liz had her baby! A little girl and they've named her Alexandria Claudia Evans."

"She had the baby already?" Brenda said with an ounce of shock in her voice. "Wow, that was quick. I suppose you'd like to go and see your little sister." She said, as they pulled into their driveway.

"Would you mind?"

"Of course not. This is a very special time in your life. Go inside and pack a bag and take off. I want you back for school in the morning though and don't be late. You've missed enough school as it is." Zan rolled his eyes, but went over to his mother and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Thanks mom." Then he went inside, got his bag packed and soon he was in the skies above Metropolis making his way to Smallville.

**Luthor Mansion **

Zod was sitting by the fireplace hearth watching the television when alarms became to go off. Someone had breached the walls of the Luthor Mansion. He turned to the entryway awaiting his guests. His time in the Phantom Zone had made him a more patient individual and being in a strange world, he thought it would be prudent to see who had the nerve to break through the Luthor Mansion's security. Plus, maybe he could acquire an ally or scapegoat. It wasn't a very long wait when Khivar, Nicholas, Lonnie and Rath found their way to the room Zod occupied.

Zod stood up to greet his new guests. "Who may I ask has taken the liberty of breeching my perimeter to meet with me?"

"I have General Zod" Khivar bowed in respect, while Lonnie and Rath's jaws dropped. Nicholas remained indifferent as he bowed his head too.

"And who exactly are you?" Zod said sternly taking a firm step towards the foursome.

"It is I, Khivar. We met in the Phantom Zone." Zod's stance relaxed a bit. "Ah yes, I remember you. I see you made it through the portal; of course I must say I'd be on the lookout for a better body." He said snidely at Khivar's appearance.

"Yeah, well I grabbed the first humanoid that I came upon. I'm on the lookout for an upgrade, but for now this body will suffice."

"And who may I ask are these others that have joined you?" Zod remarked.

"This would be Nicholas, my second in command here on Earth. And these are the genetic reproductions of the Royal Four I mention to you in the Phantom Zone. This is Vilandra, but she goes by Lonnie here and her mate Rath."

"You look familiar" Zod said pointing to Rath. "You look like one of those traitors helping out the son of Jor-El I saw on that screen." Zod said pointing at the flat screen.

"You must be talking about our dupes" Rath said, taking the initiative and plopping himself down on one of the leather sofas. "By the way, nice digs you've got here."

Ignoring the insolence and curious about the reason they were here, Zod joined Rath and sat in an executive armchair depicting himself in a leadership role as the rest of the group joined him. "What do you mean by dupes?"

The small group then explained their situation and what they thought they had to offer Zod in his quest to find Kal-El. "So, as you can see our nemeses have join forces, so it's fitting that we join forces so we can be stronger and take them all down." Khivar finished up their explanation.

Zod sat back to take in this new proposal. An alliance didn't look bad, considering Fine had been captured with no report of where he was being held. Kal-El had slipped away and had joined up with this group of talented aliens. "I think we can come to some kind of arrangement" Zod said, as they went to work on a plan to exterminate their rivals.

**Missile Silo **

"Are we ready?" Oliver asked the group. Everyone was in agreement as they entered the elevator.

The ride down into the silo was quiet as each person was anticipating the impending showdown. "Be ready for anything" Michael said, his and Cal's hands posed for any viable threat. Then the doors opened.

"It's about time" exclaimed Bart, "I was wondering when the cavalry was going to come." Then he noticed the hands and cried out "Whoa!! Lower the hands." Michael and Cal lowered their hands and everyone exited the elevator. "Nothing to report, really. I think the 'rats' have scampered off into their little hidey holes."

"Well, I think it's time to offer them some cheese and get this over with" exclaimed Michael, who was looking forward to the showdown.

"Bart, I want you to stand guard. As we come upon the inhabitants here, we'll be sending them your way, conscious and unconscious. Make sure they stay put and we'll tend to them all at one time." Oliver instructed as Bart nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

"Follow me" Charlie said. As the group was going down the main corridor, they began to branch off. The first team to leave was Cattivo, Victor and Tara as they turned down a hall lending to the central control room. Victor and Cattivo were tasked with downloading all the files the Special Unit had as Tara backed them up.

A.C., Raya and Mirek began to trail off down one of the many corridors branching off the main one, setting up explosives throughout the missile silo.

Charlie continued to lead the rest of the group deeper into the silo, down a bunch of winding tunnels, when they reached a road block. As they turned a corner, there was a group of heavily armed men. A Cheshire grin spread across Michael's face. "It's time to party."

Charlie backed away and let Michael, Cal and Ava take the lead with Oliver and him bringing up the rear. "Those men are the first wave of the Special Unit's guards" informed Charlie. Oliver prepared his bow by notching the arrow and pulling it taunt.

"Stop where you are!" announced one of the guards. Michael was having none of this. He sent out a short burst of energy from his hand, which knocked the guards off their feet. Oliver sent his arrow to a nearby steam pipe, which sent out a burst of steam, confusing the down guards. Michael and Cal then rushed in as Ava followed behind them opening her mind to them and implanting a prearranged suggestion to go to the conference room near the elevator. The men got up and obeyed the suggestion, leaving their weapons behind. Cal collected the weapons and deposited them in a nearby locker, melting the lock afterwards. They continued on.

On their way to the control room, Cattivo, Victor and Tara didn't meet any resistance until they reached the actual room and the two guards and technician inside were easily disposed of. Tara, using her speed and strength incapacitated them and removed them to the conference room, while Cattivo and Victor broke into the Special Unit's database. Victor was amazed at the encryption program they were using and it took him awhile to hack through it, but soon they were able to start downloading the Special Unit's secrets.

A.C., Raya and Mirek on the other hand were meeting up with spontaneous interventions; everything from technicians and scientists to atypical military personal. They continued on, knocking out their aggressors and planting their explosives. As they cleared a corridor, Raya would gather up the unconscious individuals and deposit them in the conference room. It was slow work, but progressive.

Back in the main corridor, Michael's group finally reached the end of the tunnel. Ahead of them was the last obstacle before they would reach the prize: Special Agent Davis, who was held up behind a locked stainless steel vault door. These guards actually put forth a fight and must've been Agent Davis' elite force.

"I've been hit!" exclaimed Charlie, who was holding his arm, where a bullet had grazed him. Ava went to his aid and tore his sleeve away to see that the bullet had just grazed his upper bicep. "You're going to be fine, just a flesh wound." She wrapped the torn sleeve around his arm and joined Michael and Cal.

"These rats just won't give up" Michael said, as he and Cal continued to send out blasts. The guard's resistance was weakening but they were putting up a good fight. Ava closed her eyes and tried to enter their minds when she was hit in the shoulder, interrupting her concentration. "Ouch!!" She raised her other hand up to her shoulder, pressing it to her injury. "I'm bleeding"

Michael looked over at Ava and lost his resolve. He pushed forward giving the elite guards everything he had, as Oliver notched another arrow and sent it flying above the men, releasing water from the fire sprinkler system. This caused the guards to lose their focus and Michael went in for the kill.

"Okay, I'm done with the download, do you have the virus?" Victor asked Cattivo. Cattivo pulled the flashdrive from his pocket and handed it to Victor. "I'd like to see them break through this defense. I developed this in my spare time on Antar." Victor inserted a device similar to a flashdrive into the main computer and saw the computer screen being wiped clean. Then the screen went blank then the Antarian symbol of the Five Planets was displayed in the center screen.

"Impressive" Victor said.

"I got bored. Plus, I had to cover my tracks with Khivar always hanging around." Victor nodded as they joined Tara in the corridor.

"All done?" she asked.

"Got it, now let's get out of here" Victor said, as the team moved back towards the elevator.

"I've got all my explosives set, how about you two?" A.C. said.

"We're done. Ready to head back?" Raya said. They agreed and worked their way back to the elevator.

"MICHAEL!! NOOOO!!!" Ava screamed. Cal intercepted Michael before he totally unleashed his power on the guards as Charlie came around and reached for one of the guard's dropped weapons and shot a round off, then he aim the gun at the guards. "DON'T MOVE"

On their way back through the corridors Raya heard Ava's screams and the gunfire. Sending Victor and A.C. back to the elevator; she detoured back down the main corridor and met up with Michael's group. She saw that Charlie was sitting in a corner bleeding and holding his arm where it looked like he'd been shot and aiming a gun at the guards. Ava looked like she'd been hit too and was holding her shoulder as well. Oliver was standing back with his bow notched with an arrow and Cal was restraining Michael, who looked like he was about to lose control.

Michael, after taking a moment to calm down, looked over at Ava and their eyes met. "Are you alright?" he asked in a whispered tone. "I'll be fine. I'll have Max look at it and it'll be back to new." He nodded and then noticed Raya. "Welcome to the party" he said then closed his eyes briefly to center himself. He had spent a lot of time in the practice field working on his self control. Then he opened them and faced the guards. "If. You. Know. What's. Good. For. You. You. Will. Open. That. Door. This. Instant." He annunciated each word.

The guards could see and feel the fury radiating off of Michael. But they were part of Agent Davis' elite package and they wouldn't falter to this alien.

"Stand your ground" said one of the guards.

"So be it" Michael said. Then Cal intervened, "let me" he said, reaching his mind out to the guard's brains picking out a blood vessel, pinching it off slightly with his mind. He didn't like resorting to this technique because human's anatomy was slightly different then their own and if he deprived these humans of too much blood and oxygen they would die. Once the guards lost consciousness and fell to the ground, he seized pinching the blood vessel and went over to each of them, removing their weapons and checking their vitals.

"What was that?" Michael questioned.

"A very dangerous technique similar to a wrestling move called a sleeper hold I believe. Protectors learn this technique in the academy and should only be used as a last resort. You have to have a lot of control; otherwise you may end up killing the recipient."

"Impressive. So, you watch wrestling huh?" Michael commented as Raya transported the guards to the conference room and Ava and Charlie supported each other.

"No, but when I received my assignment to work for the Royal Family it was imperative that we learn all we could about humans, since the Queen and her scientists were in the process of engineering you and your pod mates."

Raya returned shortly after depositing the last guard. "Everyone's been evacuated to the conference room and they began transporting some of them up to the surface as well."

"Well, it looks like we need to look behind door number one for our final prize" Michael said, indicating the secured door that Agent Davis was hiding behind. "Remember that he might have a TAG and if that's the case it's up to you Raya to disengage it before Cal, Ava or myself can lend a hand. Oliver, you stand guard out here and watch our backs, we don't want any surprises." Michael walked up to the door and laid his hand on the keypad until the indicator light flashed green, opening the steel vault door.


End file.
